Mon fils, ma bataille
by Julindy
Summary: fem!Bilbo/Thorin. Pour avoir volé l'Arkenstone, Bila est bannie d'Erebor par Thorin. Alors elle fuit devant la haine et le mépris qu'il lui porte désormais. Elle fuit, sans savoir qu'elle est enceinte. Qu'elle porte son enfant. Quarante-cinq ans plus tard, le destin se charge de les réunir. Mais tant d'années ont passées... Que reste-t-il de leur amour ?
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je me lance enfin dans la publication d'une vrai histoire ! C'est à dire autre chose que des OS. En vérité, le texte traine depuis des mois sur mon ordi. Et puis bon, je me décide enfin à en faire vraiment quelque chose !**

**Je pense que ça peut en rassurer certains, alors je précise que j'ai déjà une quinzaine de chapitres d'écrits, et j'en suis à la réécriture/retouche du quatrième. Sans compter l'écriture de la suite bien sûr ! Alors ****OUI****, cette histoire aura une fin, j'ai (dans l'ensemble) le plan en tête... il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! Je tiens à remercier Aliena Wyvern, qui m'a poussé à continuer à écrire cette fic en laquelle je ne croyais pas du tout, ainsi qu'à la publier. Merci Aliena !**

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers et les personnages sont Tolkien (sauf certains que vous découvrirez en temps voulu !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

-« Toi ! Comment as-tu osé ? » tonna la voix rauque de Thorin.

-« Thorin… » osa la petite hobbit.

-« Non ! Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je te faisais confiance Bila ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Thorin et Bila se tenaient face à face. La faible distance les séparant semblait pourtant infranchissable. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Smaug était mort, Erebor avaient été reconquise, et tout semblait désormais leur sourire. Mais personne n'avaient prévu les hommes d'Esgaroth et les elfes de Thranduil dans l'équation. Leurs menaces, et l'entêtement de Thorin. Alors Bila avait volé l'Arkenstone, pour tenter d'éviter le déclenchement d'un conflit armé entre les différents partis. Mais pour quel résultat !

-« Je voulais juste éviter la guerre ! » tenta-t-elle maladroitement de se justifier. « Une guerre stupide, qui n'aurait fait que rependre du sang inutilement ! Le sang du peuple que tu as juré de protéger ! J'ai fait ça pour le bien de tous ! »

-« En donnant à nos ennemis la pierre de mes ancêtres ? Le plus précieux joyau de mon peuple ! L'Arkenstone ! »

-« Mais enfin Thorin ! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? » dit Bila, haussant à son tour le ton. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire cailloux, juste une pierre un peu plus brillante que les autres ! »

-« Ce _vulgaire caillou_ comme tu l'appelle, » hurla Thorin, « est le symbole du pouvoir et du droit légitime de régner chez les descendants de Durin ! »

-« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! » explosa à son tour Bila. « Ce n'est pas l'Arkenstone qui a fait la renommée de la lignée de Durin, mais bien le courage, la force et la bonté de ses membres ! Cette pierre n'y est pour rien ! »

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu n'es pas des notre ! Tu es une hobbit, pas une naine ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû venir ! »

Bila recula comme s'il l'avait frappé. Les autres nains, ébahis devant tant de haine, ne soufflaient mot. Mais il n'en avait pas finit.

-« Donne-moi une bonne raison, rien qu'une seule, à ta présence parmi nous ! Je ne me fais pas de souci, tu n'en trouveras pas. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, un poids qui nous a gênés tout au long de cette aventure. Tu nous as retardés, affaiblis, perturbés, encombrés. Pour sauver ta misérable vie, nous avons risqué les nôtres. Tu es lâche Bila. Drapée dans ta vertu, tu te caches derrières de beaux prétextes et de belles paroles. Paroles qui ne sont que des mensonges ! »

-« Non ! C'est faux ! C'est… »

Le coup que Thorin lui porta la fit taire. Elle tomba violemment au sol, s'écorchant sur la pierre rugueuse. Le sang perlait sur ses bras, et sa joue la cuisait. Elle trouva malgré tout la force de se relever. Sans une seconde le lâcher des yeux.

-« C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. « En es-tu vraiment certain, au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur ? »

-« Oui c'est ce que je pense. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer… » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Bila sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle voulait prouver à Thorin qu'il avait tord, leur histoire en valait la peine, que c'était lui l'aveugle sur la situation, lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Lui hurler ses sentiments à la figure, dans une tentative déjà avortée de le faire plier. Mais elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle bien exprimer qu'elle n'avait pas déjà dit ?

-« Que va-t-il se passer alors ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

-« Tu vas partir d'ici, et retourner d'où tu viens. Regagner la Comté, et rejoindre le _trou_ que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. »

-« Mais Thorin je… »

-« Bila Baggins, tu es bannie en ce jour d'Erebor pour haute trahison, sur décision royale. Ta sanction prend effet immédiatement, pour aujourd'hui et à jamais. Si tu as l'audace de revenir un jour en Erebor, ton unique châtiment sera la mort. »

Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et le regarda bien en face, espérant trouver dans ses yeux la preuve qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, qu'il mentait. Trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Mais elle ne vit dans son regard que du mépris et de la haine. Ce n'était plus le nain qu'elle avait connu, côtoyé, choyé, aimé. Non, ce n'était plus Thorin, _son_ Thorin. Elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait perdu. Définitivement. Plus que les autres, c'est cette constatation qui lui fit le plus mal. Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit en premier le contact visuel.

Elle regarda un long moment les nains assemblés de la compagnie. Eberlués, les visages livides, les poings serrés, ils la regardaient une lueur d'excuse dans le regard. Parmi eux, elle pouvait voir Kili et Fili, qui se retenaient de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas venir à son aide. Et elle comprenait leur position, qu'importe l'affectation qu'ils puissent lui porter, Thorin était et resterait leur oncle. Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

-« Prenez soin de vous… » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle descendit lentement les hautes marches de pierre, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Tremblante, titubante, elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Elle rejoignit finalement les hommes et les elfes de la délégation conduite par Bard, et leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le groupe. Thorin se détourna alors et s'en alla. Un à un, les nains le suivirent, lui adressant un dernier sourire compatissant, un bref signe de la main pour certains. Elle voulait leur répondre, mais toute tentative pour sourire s'avérait vaine.

L'un des elfes la prit dans ses bras, l'émotion lui coupant les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le léger balancement imprimé par la démarche souple du soldat. Arrivés au campement, on la conduisit dans la tente où se trouvaient les principaux commandants. Ce furent la chaleur et la lumière produite par un feu qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne prit pas garde à Thranduil en arrière plan, qui la regardait suspicieusement, et vit simplement Gandalf s'approcher d'elle. Il l'enlaça, comme un père enlacerait sa fille. Elle se laissa alors aller, et éclata en lourds sanglots convulsifs. Elle martelait de ses petits poings serrés la poitrine de Gandalf, hoquetant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Une seule question dans la tête et dans le cœur. Comment avaient-ils bien pu en arriver là ?

* * *

**Alors oui c'est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Promis, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à arriver !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire, avec une version accélérée de quête et de l'évolution de la relation entre Bila et Thorin. Je préviens, le prochain chapitre sera sur le même principe (du moins le début) mais du point de vue de Thorin.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lyra et Marrie09 pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui mettent cette histoire en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Réponse à Lyra : Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements, crois moi ça me va droit au cœur et ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Surtout après seulement un seul chapitre de publié ! Je suis encore plus motivée maintenant ! A bientôt !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Premier fem!Bilbo ? Baptême du feu alors ! Je suis ravie que tu ais accroché dès le début. Je suis comme toi, j'ai souvent besoin d'un ou deux chapitres d'adaptations. Alors que ça te plaise autant dès le début... ouah ! et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ! Merci et à bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 1**

**.**

_Bila marchait d'un pas vif, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par la compagnie. Ils avaient quitté la demeure d'Elrond quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté cet endroit merveilleux. Et encore plus dans des moments comme celui-ci, perchée sur le rebord d'une falaise, avec plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide sous ses pieds. Elle avait néanmoins pris fermement la décision de continuer la route avec les nains, de son plein gré. Pourquoi ? Elle-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer. Soudain quelqu'un loin devant elle hurla :_

_-« Une bataille d'orage ! »_

_-« Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! »_

_Mais l'avertissement arriva trop tard. Seule une partie de la compagnie avait réussi à traverser, le reste du groupe étant resté sur la falaise. Dont elle. Elle était terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais frôlé de si près la mort, pas même près du col caché, encerclée par les orcs. Elle vit tout à coup l'énorme masse de l'un des géants de pierre s'abattre sur eux. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, et réussit in extremis à se rattraper à une saillie rocheuse._

_-« Au secours ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible. Mais personne n'entendait sa voix couverte par le grondement du tonnerre et les bourrasques de vent._

_Alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir que quelqu'une vienne l'aider, elle vit pourtant un visage se pencher au dessus du rebord. Des mains se tendirent vers elle, mais elles étaient bien trop loin pour qu'elles puissent les attraper. Elle vit alors un nain qu'elle ne put identifier descendre vers elle, et l'aider à remonter. De nouveau sur le rebord, elle croisa le regard de Thorin, qui elle l'avait comprit, lui avait sauvé la vie et venait lui aussi de remonter. Elle détourna la tête, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Et fit le point sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Thorin. La frayeur à l'état pur quand il l'avait vu suspendue dans le vide. Et son immense soulagement quand il la vit saine et sauve…_

_[…]_

_Elle voyait Thorin, étendu au sol, les yeux clos et le corps immobile. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi de la main d'Azog. Il ne pouvait pas mourir tout court. Elle comprit alors ce que son cœur essayait de lui faire accepter depuis des jours. Elle ne savait pas quand. Elle ne savait pas comment. Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Thorin. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. _

_Elle savait qu'elle ne changerait rien. Elle n'était pas une combattante. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'était qu'une petite hobbit, une intellectuelle, bien loin de chez elle. Elle empoigna néanmoins sa petite épée, sauta à bas du pin et courut en direction du combat. Elle planta sa minuscule dague dans le corps de l'orc qui dominait le nain, qui tomba sur le flanc. Elle se retourna alors vers Azog, monté sur son immense Warg blanc. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Pourtant, elle ne s'écarta pas. Et s'interposa entre l'orc pâle et le corps inerte de Thorin…_

_[…]_

_-« N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un poids pour nous tous? »_

_Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle dissimula ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa veste, jouant avec le tissu. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle retint de toutes ses forces. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, et encore moins devant lui._

_-« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de toute ma vie… »_

_Elle releva alors la tête, surprise. Il… il s'excusait ? C'était bien une première. Elle allait lui sourire quand il fit un geste encore plus improbable. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre sa poitrine._

_-« Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… » murmura-t-il à voix basse._

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds, et se blottit contre lui. Elle commença alors à pleurer, évacuant la pression de ce voyage sans fin, la peur qu'elle avait eu de le perdre, et la joie de l'avoir enfin si proche. Thorin sembla parfaitement la comprendre et raffermit sa prise sur elle. Après de longues minutes passées à sangloter, Bila finit par relever la tête. Elle avait le nez un peu rouge et les yeux brillants. Mais pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'assit au sol, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber, et Thorin fit de même. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, silencieux, chacun contemplant la montagne solitaire qui se profilait à l'horizon. Puis Thorin se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de sa paume. Et puis doucement, telle une caresse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…_

_[…]_

_Bila courrait de toutes ses faibles forces, luttant contre l'épuisement et les courbatures, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par les elfes. Le tout en tentant des rester silencieuse. Et ce malgré les blessures que lui avaient infligées les araignées. Mais les elfes qui emmenaient ses amis étaient très rapides, et elle n'avait d'autres choix que de courir. Ils les conduisirent à un immense palais souterrain, creusé dans la roche. A l'aide de son anneau, elle put entrer sans se faire remarquer par les gardes. Elle parcourut longuement les couloirs du palais, monta et descendit un nombre incalculable d'escaliers, cherchant les prisons. Après un énième corridor, elle finit par trouver où étaient enfermer ses amis. Mais pas la cellule de Thorin. Et elle ne put demander de l'aide aux nains, qui étaient sous surveillance. Elle se résolut alors à le trouver par elle-même. _

_Après de longues heures de recherche, elle trouva la geôle de Thorin. Pour une fois, la chance était avec elle : il n'y avait aucun garde, ou alors ils s'étaient absentés. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, et vit alors un spectacle qui la déconcerta au plus haut point. Thorin, son Thorin pleurait. Certes peu, mais tout de même… Elle ôta son anneau et tendit timidement la main à travers les barreaux. Au contact de la main étrangère, Thorin fit un bon en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors Bila devant lui, tout sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._

_-« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et inquiète._

_Il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même._

_-« Non, ne te fermes pas à moi, » l'implora-t-elle. « Réponds, je t'en prie… On avait dit plus de secrets entre nous… »_

_-« Je pleurais car… » il hésitait sur la façon de formuler sa réponse. « Je pleurais car je pensais que tu étais morte… »_

_Bila, émue, approcha son visage des barreaux pour l'embrasser, ce pour quoi il ne se fit pas prier. Puis, elle lui murmura doucement, comme un aveu :_

_-« Je t'aime… »_

_[…]_

_Bila était allongée dans le petit lit de la chambre que le Bourgmestre d'Esgaroth avait mit à sa disposition. Mais malgré la chaleur de l'âtre et le confort du matelas, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. En réalité, elle savait très bien ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'elle s'endorme : la présence de Thorin. Elle avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir à ses côtés. Sans lui, elle se sentait… vide. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un' ouvrir la porte._

_-« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive._

_Mais elle se relaxa rapidement en voyant le visage de Thorin. Elle eut un petit sourire et tapota gentiment le lit à côté d'elle. Ils avaient en effet été placés dans des chambres différentes. Car s'ils formaient un couple aux yeux de la compagnie, ce couple n'avait rien d'officiel, et il aurait été inconvenant qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. Mais tous deux pensaient la même chose : de toute manière, personne n'en saurait rien. Thorin retira sa chemise et se glissa dans les draps frais. Il prit Bila dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser, se faisant de plus en plus audacieux dans ses baisers, jusqu'à se retrouver positionné au dessus de la jeune hobbit. Celle-ci avait le visage cramoisi sous l'effet de la chaleur qui montait en elle et de son plaisir face à ces attentions. Il s'enhardit à glisser une main sous sa tunique, caressant tendrement la peau ainsi offerte. Il regarda Bila dans les yeux, demandant implicitement son accord avant d'aller plus loin._

_-« Thorin, je… je n'ai jamais… enfin… »_

_-« Je serai doux avec toi, je te le promets... » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Je t'aime tellement... »_

_Thorin l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à s'aimer et le lendemain, tous purent contempler ses yeux brillants et son sourire béat…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bila se réveilla en sursaut et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle qui avait déjà tant pleuré. Toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé de Thorin. Thorin et ses yeux, Thorin et son sourire, Thorin et sa voix, Thorin et ses baisers… comme pour lui rappeler on ne peut plus cruellement tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, tentant de dissimuler ses yeux rouge et s'habilla lentement, le corps courbaturé. Elle mangea un morceau, avalant difficilement la nourriture, et sortit de la tente. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit des voix hurler.

-« Les orcs ! Les orcs nous attaquent ! Aux armes ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Aux armes ! »

Elle retourna vivement dans la tente, saisit son épée au vol et enfila son anneau. Ainsi invisible, elle pourrait porter secours à ses amis sans que Thorin ne la voie, et la dénigre, et… Non, surtout ne pas penser à Thorin. Elle courut dehors et fut submergée par la vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à elle. Quelques minutes avaient suffis pour transformer le camp elfe soigneusement ordonné en champ de bataille. Partout, des corps s'entrechoquaient, tombaient, se relevaient, luttaient pour leur vie et celle de leurs alliés. Car ils n'étaient plus temps de querelles entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes. Tous s'étaient spontanément unis pour lutter contre ce terrible adversaire.

Elle s'élança à son tour, et aperçut au loin la compagnie, encerclée par un bataillon d'orques. Elle se faufila à travers les rangs, usant de sa petite taille pour se glisser sous les bras des orcs et se plaça aux côtés de sa famille de cœur. Même si elle s'interdit de regarder le visage de Thorin, elle avait remarqué les traits tirés, son air froid et déterminé, son… non, ne pas penser à Thorin.

Elle vit alors Fili au sol, et un orc le dominant, un air vicieux aux lèvres, sur le point de l'achever. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle planta son arme dans le ventre de l'immonde créature. Les yeux se révulsèrent, et le corps tomba à terre. Fili se releva, l'air surprit, regarda quelques instants autour de lui, perplexe. Puis, renonçant à trouver une explication logique pour l'instant, il retourna se battre. Et la bataille dura ainsi pendant des heures. Bila aidait maladroitement, comme elle le pouvait, jouant de son invisibilité. Elle sauva la vie de plusieurs personnes, toutes aussi surprises les unes que les autres de ne trouver que du vide en lieu et place de la personne ayant tué leur ennemi.

Enfin, après de longues heures d'un combat acharné, Bila vit les nains et leurs alliés se disperser sur le champ de bataille pour traquer les derniers orques survivants. Elle comprit alors qu'ils avaient finalement réussit à gagner cette guerre. Un petit sourire mélancolique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle pivota sur elle-même, regarda lentement autour d'elle. Elle était exténuée, brisée moralement, et son bras au bout duquel pendait son arme était lourd comme du plomb. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa cependant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la vision. Elle ne put retenir un cri.

-« Thorin ! »

Elle courut avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient et s'agenouilla auprès du corps inconscient. Elle retira précipitamment son anneau, palpant avidement le corps de Thorin à la recherche de ses blessures. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était vivant. Soulagement dont elle se départit bien vite en constatant la gravité de ses plaies. Elle posa ses mains sur les entailles qui le laceraient et murmura quelques mots, en langue commune et en elfique. Une douce lumière blanche émergea de ses paumes et sembla couler sur le corps affaiblis. Quand la lueur disparut, elle put constater que les chaires s'étaient refermées. Elle banda délicatement les dernières plaies ouvertes, utilisant pour cela les lambeaux de sa chemise. Ainsi ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle contempla une dernière fois le doux visage de Thorin, remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Comme il semblait paisible à cet instant ! Loin de la haine et de la douleur. Si loin… Elle vit pendre autour de son cou la chaine et la croix en or qu'il portait toujours. Mue par une sorte d'instinct incompréhensible, elle la lui retira et la remplaça par sa propre chaine en argent ciselé avec une pierre rouge. Ce serait la seule chose qu'elle pourrait emporter de lui. Le seul lien tangible qui lui resterait. Excepté des souvenirs. Les bons moments passés en sa compagnie… comme les mauvais… Elle l'embrassa tendrement et vit ses larmes ruisseler sur la peau de Thorin.

-« Adieu mon prince… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Elle se releva difficilement, tenant avec beaucoup de mal sur ses jambes, la fatigue et la douleur la privant de toutes ses forces. Elle commença à reculer, sans jamais quitter le corps des yeux. Elle remit l'anneau à son doigt.

-« Oui, adieu… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle était partie, comme une voleuse. Sans un au revoir à quiconque. Elle n'aurait pas la force de partir sinon. Pourtant, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était considérée ici, à son grand malheur, comme une renégate. Une pitoyable cambrioleuse. C'est ce qu'elle était par ailleurs. Elle avait volé un peu de nourriture, une outre d'eau et une couverture. Et elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne fuyait plus pour échapper à des orcs ou à des gobelins, pour atteindre à temps la porte cachée. Non, pas cette fois. Elle fuyait pour sa vie.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt bordant le plateau, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler la montagne solitaire. Cette montagne dont elle avait rêvé pendant des mois, se l'imaginant de mille et une manières différentes, reflétant un idéal inaccessible. Un amour impossible. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Sans pouvoir les arrêter. Elle avait tellement mal ! Son cœur saignait à flots, en torrents aussi violents que ceux de ses larmes. Non, c'était faux. En réalité, elle n'avait plus de cœur. Celui à qui elle l'avait donné l'avait brisé. N'en restait que des morceaux, quelques infimes éclats, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir, ni de vouloir recoller. Elle renonça à contenir ses larmes, et les laissa couler sur ses joues pâles et émaciées. Elle était fatiguée. Exténuée. Brisée. Morte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir.

Alors elle prit une décision qui changea sa vie à jamais, tout comme celle de nombreuses autres personnes. Elle sortit de sa ceinture le petit poignard que lui avait offert Thorin. Cela semblait remonter si loin ! Des mois, des années auparavant ! Mais ce n'était que quelques semaines, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés et la trancha d'un coup sec. La laissant retomber au sol sans un remord, elle contempla pendant un long moment les petits fils couleur miel. Ils lui semblaient tout à coup être le symbole de tout ce quelle abandonnait derrière elle. Sans tressaillir, elle s'entailla d'un geste violent le poignet. Elle regarda le sang, tomber goutte à goutte sur l'herbe verte, puis contempla de nouveau la montagne. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur physique, pas plus qu'elle ne vit pas le poignard tomber dans l'herbe dans un bruit mat. Elle serra violemment dans son poing fermé la petite croix qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

-« Oui, Bila est définitivement morte aujourd'hui… »

* * *

**Et ce n'est qu'un début... Croyez-moi, ils vont en baver !**

**Je sais que le début peu paraitre un peu long et monotone, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour bien situer la relation Bila/Thorin.**

**A vendredi tout le monde !**

**Review ?**


	3. Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors aujourd'hui, la quête du point de vue de Thorin, ainsi que sa "dépossession" (Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se dise mais bon...)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lereniel, Marrie09 et Sabrinabella pour leur review. Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Évidemment qu'elle va vivre ! Si je la tue dès les premiers chapitres, comment je me débrouille après ? (Par contre plus tard je ne promets rien !) Et je le confirme : ils vont souffrir. Beaucoup. Mouhahaha (oui je suis folle !)**

**/!\ IMPORTANT **/!\** : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui se posent des questions sur le "don" de Bila : c'est une sorte de magie, mais uniquement curative. Elle ne peut s'en servir que pour soigner quelqu'un. Cet aspect "santé" est l'un des points clé de l'histoire, et sera donc développé au fur et à mesure. Plus d'infos dans (entre autres) le chapitre 4.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 2**

**.**

_La pluie les aveuglait, et ils ne voyaient qu'à quelques pas devant eux. Ils avançaient doucement, tâtonnant plus que marchant. Le moindre écart sur le côté les ferait basculer dans le vide. Irrémédiablement. Soudain, Thorin entendit la voix rauque de Dwalin crier :_

_-« Une bataille d'orage ! »_

_-« Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla-t-il à son tour._

_Mais trop tard. La masse imposante de l'un des géants venait de se fracasser contre la paroi. A l'endroit même où se trouvaient la moitié de ses compagnons. Ses neveux. Il appela ses amis, ou plutôt hurla leurs noms. Il fut finalement soulagé de constater que tous étaient là, un peu secoués, mais tous sains et saufs. Enfin, presque tous. Quelque chose lui glaça le sang._

_-« Où est Bila ? »_

_Personne ne put lui indiquer. Thorin se pencha sur le bord du précipice et la vit alors suspendue à une saillie. A cet instant, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et l'aida à remonter, avant d'en faire de même. De nouveau sur la falaise, il se tourna dans sa direction. Il le voyait, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il croisa son regard, qu'elle détourna rapidement. Il comprit alors les sentiments qui lui étreignaient le cœur : la peur de la voir en danger, et le soulagement de la savoir saine et sauve…_

_[…]_

_Étendu au sol, Thorin fixait l'orc qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouvait pas la force de bouger. Tout à coup, les yeux de l'immonde créature se révulsèrent et elle tomba sur le flanc. Il vit alors Bila, sa petite dague tachée du sang noir de l'orc. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Non, surtout pas ! Pas Bila ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer, elle pourrait être blessée… ou pire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il voulait lui hurler de s'écarter, la protéger lui-même, mais la seule chose qu'il parvient à prononcer fut son prénom, avant de sombre dans les limbes de l'inconscience…_

_[…]_

_Thorin retint un soupir de soulagement. Vivante… Elle était vivante... Et avec le soulagement venait l'acceptation. Il comprenait enfin les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune hobbit. Il saisit pour le coup la raison de son odieux comportement envers elle. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au fond, c'était lui le lâche. Ce qui ne justifiait en rien la dureté des paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Il s'excusa et la prit dans ses bras. Bila se rapprocha de lui et se mit alors à pleurer, évacuant enfin toute la pression qu'elle subissait depuis des semaines. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, la berçant imperceptiblement. Il fit discrètement signe aux autres nains de les laisser, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer. Elle s'assit au sol et il suivit le mouvement. Ils contemplèrent un long moment le Montagne Solitaire, qui se dressait face à eux. Mais les pensées de Thorin étaient occupées ailleurs. Bien plus près à vrai dire. Il pensait à Bila. Car c'était une chose d'avoir réalisé ses sentiments, mais est-ce qu'elle les partageait ? Il n'en était pas certain. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait du mal à croire à la réciproque. Mais il prit quand même le risque. Il posa le plus délicatement possible sa main sur la joue de Bila. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre la paume chaude. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, presque timidement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il allait les retirer quand il sentit Bila répondre à son baiser. Il eut un infime petit sourire. Oui, à cet instant, il était le plus heureux des nains…_

_[…]_

_Thorin se laissa entrainer par les gardes elfes de Thranduil, sans aucune forme de résistance. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Il avait perdu Bila de vue depuis qu'elle les avait tous sauvé des araignées, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait bien surprise. Alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, elle avait surgit de nulle part et les avait libérés. Mais depuis, plus rien. Il n'osait penser qu'elle était… qu'elle puisse être… Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, tous avaient entendu les elfes les compter, et le nombre treize semblait le narguer. Arrivés au palais, on le sépara de ses compagnons et on l'enferma dans une cellule exigüe. Une fois les soldats partis, et certain qu'il était seul, il s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. _

_-« Bila, Bila… » répétait-il dans une litanie sans fin. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou des heures, il sentit une main essuyer ses pleurs. Il se recula d'un geste brusque et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors le visage souriant de Bila. Il lui sourit aussi. Comment ne pas lui sourire, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre ! Hésitant quand à parler de ses sentiments, il le lui dit néanmoins et elle lui murmura en retour la plus belle des déclarations d'amour._

_-« Je t'aime. »_

_Il l'embrassa fougueusement, malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient._

_-« Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout… »_

_[…]_

_Thorin se retourna une nouvelle fois dans ses draps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas le visiter de si tôt. Il se releva brusquement, enfila des vêtements et sortit à pas de loup dans le couloir. Et si quelqu'un le surprenait ? Il haussa les épaules, il n'en avait que faire. Il savait que la chambre de Bila était juste en face de la sienne. Il poussa doucement la porte, et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Quand il se retourna, il la vit éveillée également et souriante. Il la rejoignit dans son lit, se glissa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser, puis de plus en plus ardemment. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, et la sera fort. Il la désirait, comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un. Il la voulait entière, dédiée à lui corps et âme. Il l'aimait tant… _

_Et le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit parfaitement serein…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps _**  
**_ Effleuré cent fois son visage _**  
**_ J'ai trouvé de l'or _**  
**_ Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes _**  
**_ Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes _**  
**_ Parfois je les dessine encore _**  
**_ Elle fait partie de moi_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans une belle chambre, aux murs de pierre noire, étendu dans un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps propres et fleurant le frais. La lumière coulait à flots à travers une large fenêtre. C'était une bien belle journée. Une belle journée, pour un bel endroit. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait. Un à un, les souvenirs enfouis au fin fond de sa conscience revinrent à sa mémoire. L'alerte, sonnée en premier par les veilleurs elfes, les immondes orcs qui les avaient attaqués, son dur combat contre Azog, se soldant par sa victoire, ses trop nombreuses blessures, la douleur l'anesthésiant peu à peu, le noir et l'inconscience. Mais toutes ces choses lui parurent soudainement bien futiles quand une pensée bien plus importante lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Bila ? Où est Bila ? »

Il n'attendait aucune réaction, se pensant seul, mais quelqu'un lui répondit.

-« Elle n'est pas là mon oncle. »

Thorin se leva et se tourna vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix. Il vit alors Fili, qui venait de prendre la parole. Lui, son frère, ainsi que toute la compagnie étaient présents, exception faite à Balin. Mais il n'en avait que faire. En cette heure, ce n'était pas se neveux, pas plus que ses amis qu'il voulait voir.

-« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il fermement.

-« Mon oncle, rappelez-vous. » lui dit doucement Kili. « Vous l'avez bannit d'Erebor. »

-« Non, jamais je n'aurais pu faire… »

Mais les images du jour précédent la bataille se rappelèrent à lui avec force et s'imposèrent à lui. Les mots hargneux et les insultes qu'il lui avait crachés au visage, l'esprit enfiévré par la colère. Le coup violent qu'il lui avait porté avec rage. Le regard désespéré, le teint pâle, les larmes coulant sur son doux visage, la joue portant la marque de ses doigts. Tout, il se rappelait de tout, et il était maintenant bien contraint de croire son neveu. Avec quelle froideur il avait parlé à Bila ! Avec quel mépris ! Au-delà de la haine, il avait, il le confessait avec douleur à présent, prit plaisir à l'humilier et à l'amener plus bas que terre.

Quelle horreur… ! Il était un monstre…Il fallait… il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve, à tous pris, qu'il puisse s'excuser, qu'elle lui pardonne… Pas qu'il le mérite par ailleurs... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle. Il ignorait comment il avait survécut, toutes ces années passées loin d'elle, sans la connaitre. Mais il fut confronté à un problème de taille. Pour s'excuser, encore fallait-il savoir où elle était…

-« Elle doit être loin désormais… »

-« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr… » dit Fili, interrompant Thorin. « Pendant la bataille, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez… étrange. J'étais étendu au sol, désarmé, et un orc était sur le point de me décapiter. Tout à coup, je ne sais comment, il s'écroula au sol. Je me relevais et m'apprêtais à l'achever, mais il était déjà mort. Je voulu remercier mon sauveur, mais je ne vis personne. »

Tous les nains confirmèrent. Eux aussi, à plusieurs reprises, avaient été témoin d'évènements inexplicables durant cette bataille, et d'autres faits similaires. Tous en avaient conclus une intervention de Bila et de son anneau d'invisibilité.

-« De plus, à la fin de la bataille, nous étions très inquiet car nous ne te trouvions pas. » continua Kili. « Moi-même je t'avais perdu de vue pendant ton combat contre Azog. Quand nous avons finalement réussit à te trouvé, inconscient, nous avons remarqué un détail troublant : après les intenses combats que nous avons tous subis, tu étais bien le seul aussi peu atteints. Tu avais de nombreuses cicatrices, visiblement assez fraiches, et quelques plaies avaient été pansées. Sans ces premiers soins, tu serais probablement mort. »

Et Kili savait exactement à quoi il pensait en disant ça. Tous avaient pu admirer le merveilleux don de Bila lorsqu'elle l'avait utilisé au Carrock sur Thorin, mais à cette époque pas avec une telle efficacité. Une telle guérison ne pouvait qu'être son œuvre.

-« Et regardez votre cou ! » s'exclama Ori, n'y tenant plus.

Thorin porta la main à son cou. Il n'y trouva pas l'habituelle chaine en or qu'il portait continuellement, mais une plus fine, en argent ciselé. Levant le pendentif à hauteur de ses yeux, il fit miroiter la délicate pierre taillée rouge qui y était accroché. Bila…

-« Si elle a participé à cette bataille, elle ne doit pas être très loin… » déclara Thorin fermement.

-« Mon oncle… »

-« Non ! Il faut que je la retrouve ! J'enverrai des hommes à sa recherche s'il le faut, autant qu'il le faudra, jusqu'en Comté si cela est nécessaire, mais elle doit revenir ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle… »

-« Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Balin venait de faire son entrée, escorté de deux gardes. Il avait le visage défait, et on pouvait voir à ses yeux rouges qu'il avait pleuré.

-« Comment ça, pas possible ? Balin, expliquez nous ! »

Balin tourna son visage infiniment triste vers le roi.

-« Je suis désolé votre majesté… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_**  
**_ Un vertige puis le silence_**  
**_ Je veux juste une dernière danse_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se laissa glisser difficilement le long de son cheval. Même s'il n'était pas totalement remit de ses blessures, et contrairement à l'avis d'Oin, il tenait absolument à venir voir si… si c'était vrai. Mais c'était impossible, il refusait d'y croire. Au fond de son cœur, une ultime petite flamme d'espoir subsistait. Qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre. Il avança à pas lents en direction de la lisière de la forêt que lui désigna Balin doigt. Suivit par toute la compagnie, il approcha doucement, craignant et redoutant ce qu'il allait voir.

Pendant bien des années, cette vision d'horreur resta gravée dans son esprit. L'herbe avait été foulée, on pouvait voir des traces de lutte. Il y avait plusieurs mares de sang, un sang noir et épais, celui des orques. Mais aussi d'immenses flaques, d'un sang d'un rouge beaucoup plus vif. D'un rouge trop soutenu pour être celui d'un homme, d'un nain ou d'un elfe. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Des mèches entières de cheveux couleur caramel, coupées sauvagement. Des lambeaux de vêtements, dont la couleur vive familière détonnait sur l'herbe. Une lame orc, encore poisseuse de sang. Et un petit poignard en argent, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il l'avait forgé lui-même il y a longtemps, et l'avait offert à Bila. Bila… il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux, martelant le sol de ses poings fermés.

-« Non, non, non, non, Bila non, Bila… » répétait-il, tel un mantra.

Quel étrange sentiment que l'amour... Il vous fait déplacer des montagnes, traverser des torrents, vaincre les flammes, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un sourire… Mais il n'aurait plus jamais droit à ce sourire. Ce doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses, celui qui le rendait heureux.

Thorin pleura longtemps. Des heures ? Des jours ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il connaissait était la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Les larmes semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, et quand la tempête paraissait calmée, elles repartaient. Pourtant, vint un moment où elles se tarirent. Il finit par se redresser, courbatu, la nuque raide et les yeux irrités. Il tourna alors les yeux vers ses amis. Eux aussi avaient pleuré, il le voyait bien. La perte de leur amie, de leur sœur de cœur. Mais jamais leur peine n'égalerait la sienne. Il releva la tête fièrement, ne cherchant cependant pas à cacher sa douleur. Non, il ne se cacherait plus désormais.

-« Il y a une dernière chose que je dois faire… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand il arriva au camp réunifié, tous se figèrent dans leurs activités et le contemplèrent avec suspicion pour certains, attention pour d'autres. Tous les nains s'inclinaient respectueusement devant leur chef, leur nouveau roi. Les hommes et les elfes, malgré les rancœurs passées ployaient légèrement la tête devant lui. Mais Thorin n'avait que faire de ces marques de respect. Il n'avait rien fait pour les mériter. Il gagna la tente de commandement. Quand il vit le visage endeuillé de Gandalf, il faillit se remettre à pleurer. Mais il devait rester fort. _« Pour Bila… » _pensa-t-il. Thranduil et Bard le saluèrent solennellement et pour la première fois, il répondit de manière tout aussi formelle à leur salut.

-« Nous somme vraiment désolé. » dit simplement le roi elfe. Que peut-on dire d'autre dans des cas comme celui-ci ?

Thorin hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Il se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la tente. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Et il trouva. Un coffre en bois sculpté de runes naines était posé sur une table, bien en évidence. Et par l'interstice du couvercle, une vive lueur s'échappait. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit l'Arkenstone, qui brillait de mille feux. Mais il n'était plus touché par la fantastique beauté de cette pierre légendaire ; elle l'écœurait. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente le contemplaient avec intérêt, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il la manipula doucement, délicatement, avec une révérence toute feinte. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il l'abattit de toutes ses forces au sol. Le cristal vola en éclats, explosant en plusieurs morceaux, et perdant ainsi l'éclat mythique qui le caractérisait, pour n'être plus… _qu'un vulgaire caillou_. Il se tourna alors vers les autres qui le regardaient, choqués. Il laissa alors couler ses larmes. Sans honte, sans regrets. Il eut un petit sourire triste et dit, d'une voix enrouée à force d'avoir pleurer :

-« C'est ce que Bila aurait voulu… »

* * *

**Quand je vous disais qu'ils allaient souffrir...**

**Les paroles sont celles de la chanson "Dernière danse" du groupe KYO. Est ce que les paroles vous gênent dans votre lecture ou pas ? (c'est pour savoir si je continue d'en mettre ou pas...)**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Un aller sans retour

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre "un peu" plus joyeux. On revient à Drina, et à sa fuite loin d'Erebor... ainsi qu'à une découverte qui va changer pas mal de choses...**

**Merci à Lereniel, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Marrie09 et Elfolle pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Sadique ? Oui ! Folle ? Oui ! (comme ça on est deux !) C'est vrai que là, Thorin faisait clairement pitié ! Et c'est voulu (moi méchante ? Nooooon...)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Un aller sans retour**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Laisser derrière soi **  
**Les rêves que l'on traîne **  
** Les avenirs tout droits **  
** Pour être soi-même **  
** Savoir où l'on va **  
** Celle que j'étais **  
** Je la laisse derrière moi** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

La jeune hobbit se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Mais dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, sans même prendre un peu de repos, elle se releva difficilement et se remit en marche. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle avait fuit Erebor. Depuis, elle se cachait, évitant les grandes routes très fréquentées pour n'emprunter que de petits chemins de campagnes discrets et méconnus. Elle tentait de fuir son cœur en lambeaux, qui l'accompagnait pourtant à chacun de ses pas, alourdissant le fardeau de ses épaules.

Bien qu'elle se dirige vers l'ouest, faisant en cela le chemin inverse de celui utilisé des mois plus tôt, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de regagner Comté. Elle aurait été incapable de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Sa petite vie tranquille et bien rangée, simple et ordinaire. Banale. Ennuyeuse. Elle avait vécut bien trop de choses, frôlé tant de fois la mort, rencontré des amis chers à son cœur et connu l'amour. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'assit sous un grand chêne, dans une petite clairière où chantait une rivière. Etrangement, cet endroit lui semblait familier. Comme l'impression diffuse d'un réveil brumeux, alors que l'on tente vainement de retenir les fils de ses rêves. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais ses pensées étaient trop confuses. Ses paupières, trop lourdes, se fermaient toutes seules. Exténuée, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et se laissa glisser lentement dans un long sommeil réparateur, sans prendre garde aux étranges personnes qui pas un instant ne l'avaient quittée du regard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hobbit se réveilla, surprise par le soleil qui l'éblouissait. Elle cligna péniblement des yeux pour les accoutumer à la lumière, et eut un sursaut de terreur. Où elle était, elle n'en avait aucune idée : mais il était certain qu'elle n'était plus dans la clairière où elle s'était endormie. Elle était dans une chambre spacieuse, claire et lumineuse, couchée dans un lit aux draps qui sentaient bon la lavande. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle, baigné dans la lueur du jour : des cascades et des lacs à l'eau transparente, des chemins de sable fin, des collines d'herbe verdoyante. Elle se laissa aller et poussa un petit soupire de contentement, le premier depuis des mois.

-« Fondcombes… »

-« Oui ma chère, vous êtes bel et bien à Fondcombes. »

Elle se retourna rapidement, mais s'apaisa en voyant le seigneur Elrond, devant lequel elle inclina la tête.

-« Il est par ailleurs fort surprenant que vous y soyez, » reprit-il. « J'ai reçu il y a de cela plusieurs mois une lettre me faisant part de votre tragique décès lors de la désormais fort célèbre Bataille des cinq armées. Bien qu'apparemment fausse, cette nouvelle m'a causé bien du chagrin. Mais néanmoins vous voilà de retour parmi nous, et je vais me hâter d'envoyer un message en Erebor, qui j'en suis sûr sera accueillit avec le plus grand des plaisirs. »

-« Non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement apeurée. « Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils sachent, aucuns d'entre eux !»

Elrond la dévisagea, fortement troublé par ses propos.

-« Mais enfin, soyez raisonnable… » argumenta-t-il. « Ils ont été désespérés quand ils ont su que vous étiez décédée, accablés de chagrin par votre perte. Thorin tout particulièrement, et… »

-« Ne me parlez pas de _lui_ ! » aboya-t-elle. « Car si vous ne le saviez pas, j'ai été bannie d'Erebor, par celui que vous vous acharnez à défendre. Alors j'ai été contrainte de fuir, pour sauver ma vie. »

-« Je suis au courant. Dans une longue missive qu'il m'a adressée, il m'a fait part de l'entièreté des tenants et des aboutissants de cette aventure. Mais à présent, il est rongé par les remords devant la conclusion dramatique qu'a prise cette histoire. Il s'en veut terriblement. Pour preuve, une fois réveillé, c'est vous qu'il a réclamé. Pas ses amis, pas ses neveux. Non, vous Bila. »

-« Il n'y a plus de Bila, » répondit-elle d'une voix sombre en détournant la tête. « Bila est morte._ Il_ la tué, après l'avoir torturé par des propos emplis de haine. Elle agonisa quand _il_ lui avoua avoir préféré ne jamais la connaitre. »

Elrond comprit alors le cœur du problème. Quand la compagnie était venu ici des mois plus tôt, il avait immédiatement ressentit l'attirance réciproque, mais presque imperceptible, du nain et de la hobbit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet amour se concrétise, trop de différence les séparant. Et encore moins qu'il s'éteigne de manière si subite. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'entraina dans une étreinte paternelle. Elle éclata en sanglots, relâchant la pression, la peur, la solitude, la douleur de ces trois derniers mois. L'elfe la berça pendant de longues heures, la cajolant, la rassurant, essuyant ses larmes et pansant ses blessures. Petit à petit, ses pleurs s'espacèrent, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. Elle releva le visage et regarda l'elfe droit dans les yeux.

-« Me promettez-vous de ne rien dire, à qui que ce soit ? Concernant ma « survie », ou quoi que ce soit d'autre me concernant ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, » dit Elrond, hésitant, « ils ont le droit de savoir… »

-« Je vous en prie jurez le moi ! »

Elrond garda le silence un long moment. Mais quand il vit l'étendue de la détresse dans son regard, il ne put finalement qu'acquiescer.

-« Bien. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

-« Je vous en remercie, » lui dit-elle, le regardant avec soulagement et gratitude. Pour juste après paniquer de nouveau. « Mais, attendez une minute… d'autres personnes savent que je suis ici ! »

-« Certes, mais personne ne vous a reconnu. »

-« Alors tout va bien... » souffla-t-elle sereinement.

Mais elle ne le pensait pas réellement. En réalité, elle doutait même de pouvoir un jour se sentir véritablement en paix. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de sa fuite, elle apercevait une petite lueur d'espoir.

-« J'ai moi aussi une petite question, » demanda Elrond, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.

-« Laquelle ? »

-« En considérant que Bila est morte, comment dois-je alors vous appeler ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un mois plus tard…_

Bila, que désormais tous connaissaient sous le nom de Drina, se promenait dans les jardins, sortie quotidienne « imposée » par Elrond. Depuis un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombes, elle n'avait pas pu une seule fois échapper à cette corvée, qui était devenue par la force de l'habitude un détail déplaisant, mais presque secondaire. Elle s'était pliée à la volonté du maitre des lieux, et ce dernier la laissait pour ainsi dire en paix. Bien qu'il essaye, jour après jour, de la sortir du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était volontairement plongée.

Elrond avait en effet décidé de prendre la hobbit sous son aile. Et celle-ci en avait bien besoin. Déboussolée, désorientée, complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou désirait. Pour la voir ainsi, il se doutait que tout était confus dans sa tête. Et après les terribles événements qu'elle avait vécut, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle avait perdu l'appétit, ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemar et elle restait cloitrée dans sa chambre. Sauf lors de la balade qu'Elrond l'obligeait à faire chaque jour. Mais le seigneur elfe voyait bien qu'elle dépérissait, et il craignait grandement pour la santé de sa patiente.

Il l'observait depuis l'un des balcons pendant l'une de ces fameuses balades. Drina marchait dans l'herbe à pas lents. Baignée par la lueur de l'astre solaire, et entourée par des nuées de papillons, la vision aurait pu s'avérer féérique. Si ce n'est la mine sombre et l'air troublé de la jeune femme. Soudain, sa vue perçante lui apporta un détail dérangeant. Drina venait de poser une main tremblante sur son front, et paraissait chanceler. Avant qu'il n'ait pu appeler qui que ce soit, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**_Pour faire mon chemin  
Chercher un endroit  
Pas à pas  
Devenir quelqu'un  
En trouvant ma voie  
Pas à pas _**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Quand Drina se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être une réprimande d'Elrond pour avoir encore sauté un repas, ou alors un regard triste d'impuissance. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ses yeux brillants d'émotion et un sourire qu'il peinait à contenir. Elle se retint d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le seigneur Elrond était quelqu'un d'impassible, qui ne laissait que rarement voir ses émotions. Alors pour qu'elles soient aussi transparentes, il avait du arriver quelque chose d'important ! Elle se résolu à parler, chose qu'elle n'avait presque pas fait depuis un mois.

-« Que… que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-« Ma chère, très chère Drina, j'ai une très heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer… Une nouvelle de la plus haute importance… Vous êtes enceinte ! »

De toutes les nouvelles qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, c'était bien la dernière à laquelle elle s'attendait. Enceinte ? Bientôt maman ? Mais comment était-ce ne serait-ce qu'envisageable ?

-« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« C'est pourtant bel et bien le cas. Vous êtes enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois, » répondit Elrond.

Après la stupeur vint l'incompréhension.

-« Mais si j'étais enceinte de quatre mois, cela se verrait, non ? »

-« Vous souffrez de ce qu'on appel en langage commun un déni. Étant très fragile mentalement et physiquement, votre corps a inconsciemment refuser cet enfant… »

Drina posa une main incertaine sur son ventre encore plat. Elle finit enfin par réaliser. Un enfant… Elle attendait un enfant… Elle n'écoutait plus le discours d'Elrond. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était en état de choc, mais en même temps tellement heureuse. Elle voulait à la fois rire et pleurer. Un petit garçon, ou une petite fille de Thorin, le fruit de leur amour passé. Thorin… devait-elle le mettre au courant ? Et par la même occasion, risquer d'encourir sa colère ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas risquer ainsi la vie de son bébé. Car c'était son bébé à elle. Son petit ange.

-« …mais si vous n'en voulez pas, » lui dit Elrond, voyant qu'elle n'écoutait plus, « il existe des solutions afin de… »

-« Je vous arrête tout de suite, » l'interrompit Drina fermement. « Je compte garder ce petit, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Et même si honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à être mère, jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit être innocent, qui n'a rien demandé à personne, si ce n'est un peu d'amour. »

-« Vous m'en voyez profondément soulagé, » lui sourit Elrond. « Les enfants sont un cadeau d'Iluvatar. Et de plus, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que celui-ci vous a redonné une nouvelle raison de vous battre. »

-« Vous ne vous trompez pas, » avoua-t-elle, souriant également. « C'est étrange comment une si petite chose peut bousculer la vie en quelques secondes. Et bien que je vienne seulement d'apprendre son existence il y a quelques minutes, je crois que je l'aime déjà. Non, en vérité je sais que je l'aime déjà. »

Elrond contempla longuement la future mère, qui caressait son ventre à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Cet enfant était un don du ciel. Depuis des semaines, il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Drina de s'accrocher à la vie et au final, c'était Thorin, l'homme qui l'avait détruite, qui lui apportait le bonheur. Quelle ironie ! Mais bien vite, Drina releva la tête.

-« Elrond, je ne sais pas quoi faire, » souffla-t-elle.

-« Comment cela ? » lui demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai beau me sentir bien à Fondcombes, je sais que ce n'est pas ma véritable place. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non, ne m'interrompez pas, » le coupa-t-elle. « Ma place n'est plus en Comté, elle n'y est plus depuis que je l'ai quitté. Et de toute manière, je ne m'y suis jamais réellement sentie à ma place. Je ne puis non plus aller à Erebor, et pourtant les Valars seuls savent à quel point j'en ai envie ! Mais il me faut voir la vérité en face. Je suis une hobbit, enceinte d'un nain. Cet enfant, où que j'aille, sera rejeté par tous, et cela je ne peux l'empêcher. Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'élever parmi des nains ! Non pas que je ne fasse pas confiance aux elfes bien sûr, » se corrigea-t-elle en comprenant l'insulte qu'elle faisait à son hôte, « mais j'aimerai vraiment que mon enfant puisse hériter, d'une certaine manière, de quelque chose de son père. »

-« Vos craintes sont légitime Drina, » répondit Elrond, soucieux. « De tous temps, les unions entre deux êtres de race différentes ont été mal perçues, la notion d'amour nullement prise en compte. Je pense néanmoins avoir la réponse à votre problème. Vous qui êtes une érudite, vous avez surement déjà entendu parler de la « communauté de la forêt » ? »

-« Une fois dans un livre il me semble, mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport ? » s'étonna Drina.

-« Je vais vous rafraichir un peu la mémoire. Cette communauté est constituée de représentants de diverses races : hommes, nains, elfes… Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils vivent en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres. Elle a été formée il y a fort longtemps par une humaine et un elfe, qui voulaient pouvoir s'aimer librement, sans les contraintes imposées par leurs familles respectives. Au fil des siècles, le groupe s'est agrandit, jusqu'à former un véritable village. Et ce, bien que personne ne sache exactement où il est situé. Je fais parti des très rares personnes ayant le privilège de pouvoir les contacter. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux leur envoyer un message. Je suis absolument certain qu'ils seront ravis de vous accueillir. »

Drina se plongea dans ses pensées. Cette solution pourrait en effet convenir. Si cette communauté comportait des membres nains, elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur cette culture, et il y aurait ainsi des personnes capables de l'aider avec son enfant. Et elle-même, probablement la seule hobbit ayant vécue une situation pareille, serait surement mieux acceptée là-bas que n'importe où ailleurs.

-« Vous avez raison Elrond, c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Pour moi… et pour lui, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je… Est-ce que je peux vous demandez une dernière chose ? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » lui répondit-il.

-« Accepteriez-vous d'être son parrain ? »

Elrond eut un sourire ému. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, et c'était un immense honneur qu'elle lui accordait, les parrains étant généralement choisis parmi les membres de la famille proche.

-« Avec grand plaisir. »

Il la prit par la main et l'aida à se relever. Il l'enlaça amicalement et lui chuchota doucement :

-« C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour vous deux… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_On a en soi  
Toujours un autre  
Qu'on attendait...  
_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Les paroles de la chanson sont celle de "Celui que j'étais", magnifique chanson d'Emmanuel Moire, que je vous invite à écouter, ou au moins à regarder les paroles en entier.**

**/!\ INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES /!\ : Premièrement, à partir de maintenant, le personnage principal sera uniquement appelé Drina. C'est la même personne que Bila, mais ce prénom représente le passé dont elle cherche à se détacher. Ce prénom ne sera désormais utilisé que dans des circonstances bien précises (notamment avec certains nains que nous connaissons bien !). Deuxièmement : quand je parlerais de "compagnie", ce sont les nains qui ont récupérer Erebor. Quand je parlerai de "communauté", c'est le village d'accueil de Drina.  
**

**A part ça je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Review ?**


	5. Une nouvelle vie

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors, aujourd'hui au programme le chapitre 4, ainsi qu'un gros bon dans le temps !**

**Merci à Lereniel, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabelle, Elfolle, izaiza14 et Marrie09 pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Bila, c'était un prénom choisit parce qu'il ressemblait à Bilbo. Alors que Drina... c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ! Donc non, je ne me fiche pas de ton avis ! Réponse à tes questions... maintenant !**

**Je me permets de signaler qu'un nombre incroyable de personne a mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs), mais je n'ai pas ou peu de review de ces personnes là... Mystère ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**_._**

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie**

**_._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Là où je pars  
Je veux du ciel  
Pour un nouveau départ  
Là où je pars..._**

_**Là où je pars**_  
_**La vie est celle**_  
_**D'un nouveau monde à part**_  
_**Là où je pars...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quarante-cinq ans plus tard…_

-« Thran ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

-« J'arrive maman ! »

Drina eut un large sourire en voyant son fils accourir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui ! Probablement se serait-elle laissé mourir… Il était sa vie. Il ressemblait énormément à Th… à son père. La même abondante crinière noire constamment ébouriffée, la même longue barbe sombre, le même visage un peu anguleux. Il avait pourtant hérité des grands yeux marron chocolat et du sourire de sa mère. Elle l'aimait tant ! Son petit garçon avait grandit tellement vite, elle n'avait pas vu les années passer. L'époque où elle lui donnait le sein semblait remonter si loin ! Il était maintenant devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait cet âge ingrat où l'on n'était plus un adolescent, sans pour autant être tout à fait un adulte. Et même s'il ressemblait physiquement à un nain, quoique de taille modeste (ascendance hobbit oblige), on pouvait clairement voir en lui l'éternel optimisme des hobbits.

-« Je dois allez voir Nataniel, sa femme est malade et a besoin de soins. Tu pourras dire à Boldur que je serai en retard pour le dîner ? »

-« Je lui dirai, pas de problème maman, » répondit Thran. « Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non ça ira mon chéri, je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule. Elle a juste attrapé une bonne fièvre, et a simplement besoin d'une bonne infusion. A ce soir ! »

-« A ce soir maman ! »

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Soit comme un courant d'air ! Drina se retint de rire et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la maison de Nataniel. Le chemin fut plus long que prévu, étant donné qu'elle salua plusieurs personnes, et s'arrêtait à de nombreuses reprises pour discuter avec d'autres. Étant devenue au fil des années la guérisseuse attitrée de la communauté, elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de « ses » malades. Drina se sentait ainsi utile, remboursant d'une certaine manière la dette qu'elle avait envers toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient accueillit si chaleureusement quarante-cinq ans plus tôt.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait une sorte de talent avec les plantes, sachant immédiatement lesquels utiliser pour guérir une infection, ou encore pour soulager des douleurs. Ce don inné s'était accru avec les années, jusqu'à apparaitre sous forme de magie, grâce à laquelle elle soulageait les différents maux. Vivre en ermite dans la forêt pendant presque un demi-siècle l'avait encore aidé à parfaire ses connaissances et perfectionner son don grâce à l'expérience, faisant aujourd'hui d'elle l'une des meilleures guérisseuses de la Terre du Milieu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Fais lui boire cette infusion matin et soir pendant quelques jours. Elle ira rapidement mieux. »

-« Merci beaucoup _neldad*_. »

Drina était toujours gêné quand quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi. Ce n'était pas elle qui apportait la guérison, (du moins pas tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas son don) mais les plantes qu'elle utilisait. Seulement, certains des plus vieux elfes comme Nataniel, dont le protocole et le savoir-vivre restait fermement implanté en eux, persistaient à l'appeler ainsi. Mais elle ne répliqua pas, sachant de toute manière qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un débat dont elle était certaine de finir perdante, et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive. Elle ne rêvait à présent que d'un bon repas et de son lit.

-« Bonne nuit Nataniel, » dit-elle, abrégeant ses remerciements.

-« Bonne nuit Drina. »

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta discrètement la maisonnette. Elle traversa tout aussi silencieusement le petit village endormit, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller personne. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle gagna la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec son fils et Boldur. Boldur était un nain, un peu bougon et râleur. En bref, comme tous les nains. Mais il était aussi gentil et attentionné. Il était le premier à l'avoir accueillit au village, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Jamais elle ne pourrait compter sur un plus fidèle ami. Hormis son fils, il était la seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Elle se glissa doucement à l'intérieur de la petite maison, et alluma une bougie. Elle trouva sur la table le repas préparé par l'un des deux hommes, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_Maman,_

_J'ai préféré préparer le repas moi-même plutôt que laisser faire Boldur. Depuis, il m'en veut. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Mais honnêtement, c'est la vérité. On ne peut pas décemment appeler ce qu'il fait de la cuisine. Tu pourras essayer de lui faire entendre raison ? Et l'empêcher de toucher de nouveau à un plat, quel qu'il soit ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir intoxiqué. _

_Bonne nuit._

Drina retint un gloussement. Il est vrai que Boldur cuisinait très mal. En fait non, c'était tout simplement immangeable. Elle s'assit à table, rassurée par le fait que ce soit une préparation de Thran. Elle prit son repas en silence, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle fit un peu de toilette, passa une tenue de nuit et se coucha. Et comme tous les soirs, elle contempla un long moment le ciel par la fenêtre, se demandant si _lui_ aussi contemplait les même étoiles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai sur moi  
Des rires, des regards  
De l'oubli  
Pour ce qui fait mal  
J'ai aussi  
Pris un coffret  
Où ranger mon courage  
Pour tout recommencer**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Le lendemain matin, Drina se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, et malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était couchée, elle se sentait parfaitement reposée. Bref, elle s'apprêtait à entamé sa journée d'un très bon pied. Elle se prépara rapidement, attachant ses longs cheveux grossièrement, puis entra dans la grande pièce à vivre. Boldur et Thran étaient déjà attablés devant le petit déjeuner, discutant joyeusement. Drina se sentit un peu mélancolique devant cette scène, pourtant familière. Comme elle aurait aimé que son fils puisse grandir aux côtés de son père ! Car si Boldur apportait une présence masculine dans sa vie et celle de Thran, jamais celui-ci ne l'avait prit pour son père. Il savait que ce dernier s'appelait… il connaissait son nom, et savait tout de la rencontre de ses parents et de leur brève histoire commune. Drina ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il était le seul à avoir eu le droit à l'histoire en entier. Même Elrond, dont elle était devenue très proche, ou encore Boldur, n'avait pas eu droit à toute l'histoire. Elle se fustigea :: aujourd'hui était une belle journée, elle n'allait pas la gâcher avec des pensées aussi stupides.

-« Bien le bonjour messieurs, » lança-t-elle d'une voix franche.

-« Bonjour maman ! » lui répondit joyeusement Thran.

-« Drina, » la salua simplement Boldur.

Elle les rejoignit à table. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en riant et en discutant. Boldur n'était rentré de son voyage que depuis deux jours et ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler.

-« Alors Boldur, tu es allé voir tes cousins a Erebor y a deux mois. Comment se portent-ils ? » demanda Thran. « Bien j'espère ? Parce que tu es resté absent très longtemps ! Le trajet est long, mais tout de même ! »

-« Très bien, très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit Boldur. « J'ai simplement eu envie de rester un peu plus cette fois-ci. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils sont revenus à Erebor. C'est leur foyer après tout. Si j'ai personnellement refusé de retourner y vivre, eux y sont tout à fait à leur aise. Mais pendant tout le temps de mon séjour, je n'ai pas séjourné au château. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je remercie Igor de m'avoir prêté la maison qu'il possède là-bas. Tu sais, il est bien plus agréable de séjourner dans les quartiers communs que dans le palais. »

Il y a très longtemps, Boldur vivait lui aussi à Erebor avec ses cousins. Il habitait avec eux dans un quartier modeste. Il y était forgeron, et ce travail l'épanouissait pleinement. Mais bientôt vint Smaug, et l'exil. Ensuite, il fut obligé de combattre à Azanulbizar. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu d'autres lames que celles qu'il forgeait fut obligé de prendre les armes. Gravement blessé, l'âme morcelée par les atrocités de la guerre, il avait fuit la compagnie de ses semblables et avait longuement erré dans la forêt. Jusqu'à tombé sur la communauté. Et depuis, il ne l'avait plus quittée.

Après de longues années à panser ses blessures, il s'était finalement résolu à rendre visite à sa famille dans les Montagnes Bleues. Tous le rejetèrent, oublièrent jusqu'à son existence. Tous, sauf ses trois cousins. Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Il leur avait renouvelé ses visites avec les années, malgré la longue distance les séparant, puis également à Erebor.

-« Bofur s'est pris de passion pour les jouets pour enfants, » continua Boldur. « Au lieu de ses figurines en bois, il fabrique maintenant des pantins articulés. Bifur travail toujours dans la garde. Toujours aucune évolution le concernant. Quand à Bombur, il a encore prit plusieurs kilos. Je ne pensais pas ça possible ! Mes cousins sont bien les seuls de la famille à avoir accepté ma « disparition », puis mon étrange résurrection. De même que l'existence vagabonde et mystérieuse que je mène actuellement. C'est bien pour cela que ce sont les seuls que je fréquente encore aujourd'hui. »

Drina s'était tendue pendant toute la discussion. Pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre les cousins de Boldur, au contraire, seulement ils lui rappelaient de nombreux souvenirs auxquels elle préférait ne pas penser. Trop de fous rires, de moments partagés, de discussions au coin du feu sur lesquels elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Tout cela était loin derrière elle désormais. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas. Et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle détourna la conversation sans aucune subtilité.

-« Et qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

Thran se tourna vers sa mère, surpris de la voir aussi crispée. Et se rendit compte aussitôt de l'énorme bévue qu'il venait de commettre. Il enchaina aussitôt, essayant de lui changer les idées.

-« Ce matin, je vais m'entrainer avec Vin et Serf. Il ne fait pas trop chaud, ce sera parfait pour m'exercer aux combats à l'épée. Et cet après-midi, j'essaierai de finir mon dernier morceau à la viole, je l'ai presque terminé… et je suppose que je ne pourrai pas échapper à ma leçon de khuzdul avec Boldur ? »

-« Tu devines bien jeunot, » répondit tout de suite Boldur, entrant dans son jeu. « Il est important que tu maitrise parfaitement la langue de tes ancêtres nains. »

-« Je… »

-« Thran, » le coupa immédiatement Drina. « S'il te plait, c'est important pour moi. »

-« Je le sais mère, et c'est pour cela que je m'y applique. Pour que vous soyez fière de moi, » répondit-il en khuzdul.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu sais, » sourit-elle. « Je suis déjà fière de toi. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai sur moi  
L'envie de croire  
Au bonheur...**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

La journée touchait à sa fin. A cette heure entre chiens et loups, tout le monde rentrait chez soi, excepté deux uniques personnes. Elles restaient là, assises sur les rives de la rivière, sans bouger, simplement à écouter le bruit des oiseaux. Le visage tourné vers l'ouest, elles contemplaient le coucher du soleil. Une jeune voix finit par interrompre ce silence apaisant.

-« Parle-moi de lui. Parle-moi de papa. »

Thran, car c'était lui qui venait de poser cette question, se tourna vers sa mère. Drina garda le silence un long moment. Que dire ? Elle lui avait déjà tout dit, sans enjoliver les faits, sans rien omettre ni cacher. Mais Thran demandait, inlassablement, à ce qu'elle lui parle de son père. Une demande tout à fait légitime après tout. Il voulait simplement apprendre à connaitre celui qui l'avait conçu, celui qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé et idéalisé. Écoutant toujours avec la même curiosité et le même intérêt les récits pourtant mille fois entendus. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-« Je l'ai rencontré à Cul-de-sac, l'endroit où j'habitais il y a bien longtemps. Une douzaine de nain avaient défilé devant ma porte pendant tout l'après-midi, arrivant les uns après les autres. Mais tu sais, cela ne m'avait pas fait grand chose, si ce n'est me mettre en colère. Mais quand je le vis sur le seuil, mon cœur fit un grand bond. Mais je n'ai su que bien plus tard que j'étais amoureuse de lui. En vérité, je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsqu'il a faillit mourir sous mes yeux. C'est quand on manque de perdre quelque chose que l'on réalise sa vraie valeur. Cet adage, auquel je ne croyais pas vraiment, est pourtant on ne peut plus vrai. J'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à ton père quand j'ai faillit le perdre définitivement… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Repenser à ces évènements l'amenait à réfléchir sur elle, ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. De l'amour évidemment, car jamais elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer, tout comme jamais elle ne pourrait lui retirer son affection. De la nostalgie face aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. De la douleur en pensant à la manière dont il l'avait rejeté. De la tristesse en sachant que jamais il ne connaitrait son fils. Mais pas de haine, de rancœur ou de rage. Ou si peu... En face de lui, peut-être sa colère ressurgirait-elle ? Mais de si loin… De toute manière, jamais elle ne le reverrait. Quand bien même, à l'heure actuelle, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas aimé assez fort ? Peut-être avait elle imaginer les sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas destinés à vivre ensemble ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui avoir offert la joie d'être mère. La possibilité de mettre un enfant au monde. Le fruit de leur amour.

-« J'aurais tant aimé le connaitre… » murmura Thran.

Silence. Drina n'osait pas répondre, ne voulait pas répondre. Il n'y a rien de pire pour une mère que de faire le malheur de son enfant. Et là, elle était la cause de son chagrin : elle le privait d'un père.

-« Maman ? » demanda Thran d'une voix chevrotante. « Tu penses que… qu'il m'aurait aimé ? Qu'il aurait bien voulu de moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui mon chéri ! » s'exclama Drina. « Tu sais, il passait pour quelqu'un de très dur et hautain, orgueilleux et méprisant même. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais quand on apprend à le connaitre, il est affectueux, tendre et aimant. Alors oui, je suis absolument certaine qu'il t'aurait accepté. Je te l'ai déjà raconté, mais quand il a perdu sa sœur, c'est lui qui s'est chargé d'élever Fili et Kili. Il a éduqué ses deux neveux comme ses fils. Mais il m'a confié un jour, au cours de l'une de nos longues discussions, qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir des enfants à lui. »

Thran porta la main à son cou, où une chaine en or était accrochée. Il caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif bleu qui y était accroché. Sa mère lui avait fait cadeau de ce bijou lors de son quarantième anniversaire, perdant ainsi le dernier lien palpable qu'elle avait avec son père. Et quand il avait voulu refusé, connaissant la valeur sentimental qu'elle portait à cet objet, elle lui avait simplement sourit, en lui disant que c'était un cadeau de son père, qu'il avait lui-même hérité de son père. Devant le symbole de cet héritage, il était resté muet, puis avait accepté le présent. Jamais il n'oublierait le visage ému de sa mère quand elle l'avait vu revêtir la parure pour la première fois. A cet instant, il s'était sentit proche de l'homme qu'était son père.

Il leva soudain la tête. Il avait cru entendre un bruit, mais tout semblait calme. Il allait détourner le regard quand il entendit un bruissement d'aile, et il aperçut une hirondelle venir à eux. Il la pointa du doigt à sa mère, qui eut un petit sourire.

-« Voilà une lettre de ton parrain ! »

Elle recueillit l'oiseau sur son épaule, lui donna quelques miettes de pain et détacha doucement le message de la patte frêle du volatile. Sa mission achevée, l'hirondelle reprit son vole. Drina et Thran le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparut.

-« Vas-y maman, ouvre la ! »

Drina, sans succomber à l'impatience de son fils, déroula délicatement le rouleau de parchemin. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis blanchit subitement. Ses yeux lisaient les lignes unes à unes, son visage se décomposant peu à peu.

-« Maman ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard affolé.

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Vous aimez ma fin de chapitre ? (pars se cacher très très loin...)  
**

****Le fils de Drina s'appelle Thran, mais qui se prononce "Thr-âne" et pas "Thr-en"  
****

**La chanson est "Là où je pars" d'Emmanuel Moire (oui, encore !)**

**_* _Neldad veut dire "guérison" en sindarin (langue elfique)**

* * *

**NOTES SUR L'HISTOIRE :**

**Alors voilà les trois protagonistes de cette histoire (compagnie mise à part) :  
**

**\- Boldur : J'avais besoin d'un personnage qui serve d'appui à Drina, qu'elle ne soit pas totalement seule. Et je l'avoue, j'ai évidemment fait exprès de prendre un mec... J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce personnage, qui va avoir son importance.  
**

**\- Drina : Oui je sais, elle est étonnamment gentille et peu rancunière. Mais ça ne va pas durer ! N'oubliez pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, quarante-cinq ans se sont écoulés et qu'elle n'est jamais sensée revoir Thorin.**

****\- Thran : Non il ne veut pas casser la gueule à Thorin ! Et même si tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec mon analyse, pour moi, c'est avant tout un petit garçon qui a dû grandir sans son père et avec une mère malheureuse. Et vous, que pensez vous de lui ?  
****

* * *

**Review ?**


	6. Situation d'urgence

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oh miracle ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait l'unanimité : Alors OUI je suis sadique ! (Mouhahaha !) Mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! J'ai fait bien pire que ça !**

**Merci à Sabrinabelle, Marrie09, Aries Fey, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle et Naheiah pour leur review !  
**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Sadique... je vais prendre ça pour un compliment =) Et tu as trouvé le mot parfait pour résumer Boldur : un pilier. Ah, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils se rencontreront le moment voulu, et Thran se fera son propre avis sur Thorin.**

**Réponse à Naheiah : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la fameuse lettre, tout est dans ce chapitre. Mais je pense que c'est un peu moins joyeux que tu ne l'imagines ! Concernant Boldur... Je veux bien entendre tes théories ! Et Drina et Thran : c'était l'effet voulu, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : Situation d'urgence**

**.**

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Douze nains étaient réunis, silencieux, immobiles. Et ils attendaient devant une porte close. Ils attendaient une parole, un signe, un geste, n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur redonner un peu d'espoir. Car ils n'en avaient plus aucun. Deux d'entre eux étaient plus abattus que les autres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était leur oncle qui souffrait depuis un mois d'un mal inexplicable. Une maladie que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, et encore moins à guérir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un grand elfe brun. Depuis la reprise d'Erebor des décennies plus tôt, les elfes et les nains avaient repris le commerce entre leurs peuples respectifs, et entretenaient désormais des liens plus cordiaux qu'auparavant. Le roi entretenait lui-même une correspondance régulière avec les grands dirigeants elfes, et il avait forgé une solide amitié avec certains d'entre eux. C'est pour cette raison que le Seigneur Elrond avait immédiatement accourut quand il avait su que le roi sous la montagne était gravement malade.

-« Alors ? » finit par demander Dwalin, n'y tenant plus. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Le seigneur elfe garda un long moment le silence, n'osant regarder les nains en face, et évitant à tous prix de croiser le regard de Fili et Kili. Elrond avait le plus grand respect pour Thorin, et ce bien qu'il regrette les tristes évènements passés. Et si désormais une profonde amitié les liait, jamais il n'avait pu lui avouer la terrible vérité dont il était le gardien, sans pour cela trahir le serment qu'il avait fait à Drina. Il souffla un grand coup, et finit par avouer d'une voix basse.

-« Il est mourant… »

Les réactions des nains différèrent les unes des autres. Certains s'effondrèrent au sol en pleurs, hoquetant bruyamment. D'autres laissèrent couler leurs larmes, silencieusement. D'autres encore restèrent d'apparence impassible, mais on pouvait voir une intense douleur contenue briller dans leurs yeux.

-« Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire ? » interrogea Dori d'une petite voix.

-« La médecine elfique ne pourra lutter éternellement contre un mal dont elle ignore tout. J'ai employé tout le savoir amassé au cours de ma longue existence, toutes les ressources de mes ancêtres, toutes les forces dont je dispose. Mais en vain… »

-« Et… et la communauté de la forêt ? » demanda timidement Ori à travers ses sanglots.

-« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » s'exclama Nori, regardant d'un air perplexe son frère.

Par ailleurs, tout le monde le regardait d'un air aussi surprit.

-« Vous savez tous que j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, et parfois très loin, » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai à plusieurs reprises entendu parler de la « communauté de la forêt », un groupe de personnes vivant à l'écart des cités et des villages. Ils vivent presque… à l'état sauvage, d'une certaine manière, et on dit d'eux qu'ils ont des pouvoirs de guérison stupéfiants. Seigneur Elrond, est-ce que cette communauté existe réellement ? »

-« Oui en effet, elle existe, » répondit Elrond. « Mais je suis par ailleurs fort surpris que vous en connaissiez l'existence, qui plus est avec tant de détails. Où donc en avez-vous entendu parler exactement ? »

-« A divers endroits, plus loin dans le sud notamment…. Une femme très gravement malade, que tous pensaient condamnée, a été soignée par une guérisseuse de ce groupe, et elle m'a raconté son histoire. Seigneur Elrond, si cette communauté existe vraiment, peut-être l'un de ses membres pourrait-il guérir Thorin ! »

-« Il est vrai que certaines personnes sont passées maitres dans l'art de la guérison. Leur science, pour le moins mystérieuse, égale la médecine elfique que je pratique pourtant depuis plusieurs siècles. »

-« L'égale ou la dépasse ? » lui demanda Oin à brûle pourpoint.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le faible espoir des nains retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était élevé. Mais Elrond ne s'avouait pas vaincu. L'évocation de cette communauté lui rappelait les visages de plusieurs personnes. Dont celui d'une en particulier.

-« Il y a... peut-être une solution... » finit-il par dire.

Aussitôt, toute l'attention se porta sur lui et le silence se fit instantanément.

-« Dans cette communauté vit... une jeune femme tout à fait exceptionnelle… » déclara-t-il lentement, prenant cependant garde à ne surtout pas se trahir. « Elle a un talent inné avec les plantes, ainsi qu'une sorte de... de don, dont personne ne connait la nature exacte, qui l'aide à guérir blessures et maladies. Pour preuve de ses incroyables capacités, certains l'ont surnommés Neldad, qui signifie « guérison » en elfique. En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'elle est bien plus douée que moi. Plus douée que quiconque en vérité. Elle est probablement la meilleure guérisseuse que la Terre du Milieu ait portée. »

-« Mais qu'attendons-nous alors ! » s'exclama Gloin.

-« Le problème mon cher Gloin, est que personne ne sait où se trouve exactement le village de cette communauté, ses membres en chérissant précieusement le secret. J'ai néanmoins l'honneur de faire parti du nombre restreint de personnes capables de les contacter. Mais le plus dur sera de la convaincre. Suite à des évènements pour le moins… traumatisants, elle a refusé de quitter le village depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. Je pourrai peut-être la convaincre de venir, car nous sommes relativement proches et j'espère tout autant que vous sa venue. Mais je ne puis rien vous promettre. »

-« Faites de votre mieux, » se contenta de répondre Balin pour eux tous.

Elrond s'empara vivement du parchemin et de la plume que lui tendait Ori. Il rédigea un bref message, qu'il plia rapidement.

_Drina,_

_La situation est grave. Thorin est mourant. Même ma médecine ne peut le sauver. Je sais que tu as juré de ne jamais revenir à Erebor, et jamais je ne t'aurais demandé ce sacrifice si les circonstances ne l'exigeaient pas. Je comprendrais parfaitement ton refus, qui serait fondé, mais je compte vivement sur ta présence. Réponds-moi rapidement pour me faire part de te décision._

_Elrond_

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et siffla doucement quelques notes. Aussitôt, une petite hirondelle s'approcha de lui.

-« Va, plus vite que le vent, et livre au plus vite ce message, dernier espoir d'une vie presque éteinte. »

Il regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner au loin, et pria de toutes ses forces les Valars pour que Drina accepte sa requête. La vie de Thorin en dépendait… et qui sait, peut-être bien plus encore…

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_****Sur ma route j'ai vu tomber combien de rois  
Au final c'est retour a la case départ  
Dans les rues, dévisagé, pointé du doigt  
Sans rancune, c'est retour a la case départ****_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_De retour dans le présent…_

_[ … Drina, sans succomber à l'impatience de son fils, déroula délicatement le rouleau de parchemin. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis blanchit subitement. Ses yeux lisaient les lignes unes à unes, son visage se décomposant peu à peu._

_-« Maman ? »_

_Elle leva vers lui un regard affolé._

_-« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »…]_

-« Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama Thran, a présent paniqué lui aussi.

Sans un mot, sans même la regarder, Drina tendit la lettre à son fils, tremblant de tous ses membres. Thran s'en empara vivement, et la lut en silence. Il écarquilla les yeux et dans sa surprise laissa choir le papier par terre. Il regarda sa mère qui, sous le choc, s'était laissée tomber au sol. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle garda le silence un long moment. Ses pensées étaient plus que confuses. Thorin, son Thorin était mourant. Comment était-ce possible ? Si même Elrond n'arrivait pas à le soigner, elle n'osait penser qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! Pas sans au moins essayer de le sauver ! Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

-« Je vais y aller, » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rendre ferme. Même si on pouvait y déceler l'étendu de sa peur.

-« Tu es bien sûre ? » interrogea Thran, ayant tout à fait comprit le dilemme de sa mère.

-« Certaine. Je ne peux pas le laisser… le laisser mourir, s'il y a une petite chance que je puisse le sauver. Aussi infime soit-elle, je dois la saisir. Et si cela ne devait servir à rien, s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir… je veux pouvoir lui faire mes adieux. »

-« Alors je viens aussi, » déclara Thran.

-« Thran… »

-« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il violemment. « Maman, c'est aussi mon père qui est entre la vie et la mort ! Tu comprends, je _dois_ venir ! »

Drina contempla un long moment le visage de son fils, qui restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Son petit garçon insouciant s'était changé en jeune homme plein de vitalité, sûr de ses opinions, et parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et de plus, elle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait dans le domaine des plantes et de la guérison. Il pourrait l'aider là-bas. _« Et c'est son père »_ lui chuchota sa conscience.

-« D'accord, je… »

-« Drina ! Thran ! Vous venez ? Le soleil est déjà presque couché ! »

Boldur arriva près d'eux en souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt quand il vit leurs mines atterrées et la lettre chiffonnée au sol.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Drina n'eut qu'un mot à dire.

-« Thorin… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Et c'est pour ça que je veux partir à Erebor, » conclut Drina.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Fael et Liti, qui dirigeait le village, avaient accepté de la recevoir. Elle était accompagnée de son fils et de Boldur, qui n'avait eu droit qu'à des explications sommaires et qui découvrait en même temps qu'eux l'étendu du problème.

-« Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ! » s'insurgea ce dernier. « Il t'a blessée, rejetée, humiliée. A cause de lui tu as souffert le martyr. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les nuits où tu te réveilles en pleurs. Et tout ça à cause de lui ! Alors non, tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

-« Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place Boldur, » déclara-telle, sans le regarder. « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais Th… Thorin aussi. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai s'il mourait sans que j'essaye de faire quelque chose. »

-« Et je vais avec elle, » dit Thran, l'appuyant dans sa décision. « Ma place est auprès de ma mère… et de mon père. »

Fael et Liti ouvrirent de grands yeux. Alors telle était la nature de leur relation. Drina avait toujours été très secrète concernant son passé avant son arrivé parmi eux. Elle ne se confiait pas, et si tous avaient compris que le père de Thran était un nain, personne n'en avait jamais su le nom. A part Boldur, apparemment. Ils comprirent ainsi la raison pour laquelle Dina acceptait de laisser le village, elle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivé.

-« Je suppose que ta décision est prise ? » demanda Fael.

-« Elle est irrévocable, » affirma-t-elle.

-« Tout comme la mienne, » confirma Thran

-« Alors je vous accompagnerai, » dit Boldur, renonçant à la convaincre. Quand Drina avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de l'en faire démordre. Aussi têtue qu'un nain ! Non, qu'une bande entière de nain ! Alors il préférait venir avec elle, pour pouvoir la soutenir dans cette épreuve… et surveiller la situation, qui échappait à son entendement et dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu prévoir.

-« Drina, je ne te laisserai pas leur faire face seule. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécut par leur faute. Par_ sa_ faute. »

-« Merci beaucoup Boldur, » sourit-elle, « je savais que je pourrai compter sur toi. »

-« Quand voulez-vous partir ? » questionna Liti.

-« Le plus tôt possible, » répondit Drina. « D'après le Seigneur Elrond, son état est plus que préoccupant. Non, en réalité, il serait même mourant. Nous devons nous diriger vers la Montagne Solitaire, et au plus vite. »

-« Très bien. Vous pourrez partir dès demain à l'aube si vous le voulez. Nous mettrons des poneys à votre disposition. »

-« Merci. Merci pour tout, » dit Drina, émue par leur gentillesse.

Tous les trois s'éclipsèrent et traversèrent le village en toute hâte. Sans même qu'ils aient eu à se concerter, chacun commença à préparer leurs affaires. Thran se dirigea rapidement vers les chambres et entreprit de plier des vêtements, certains assez confortables pour le long voyage à cheval qui s'annonçait, et d'autres plus conventionnels pour le temps qu'ils passeraient là-bas. Ensuite, il s'occuperait d'emballer de la nourriture en quantité. Ils en auraient pour presque deux semaines de voyages, et il devait donc préparer assez de provisions pour trois personnes, et pour toute la durée du trajet. Boldur se chargea des autres affaires : couvertures, armes, pierres et amadou pour le feu… Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de périple, il savait exactement quoi emmener. Quand à Drina, elle ressortit immédiatement, une torche à la main, pour aller cueillir dans la forêt voisine les plantes dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Certes, elle en avait toujours un peu chez elle, mais ne sachant pas de quoi souffrait exactement Thorin, elle préférait prendre les précautions qui s'imposaient pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver démunie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la pièce à vivre et contrôlaient pour la énième fois les sacs, surveillant qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Après de nombreuses vérifications et revérifications, ils partirent enfin se reposer pour les quelques heures qu'il restaient avant leur départ. Une fois Thran et Boldur sortis de la pièce, Drina prit du papier et une plume sur son bureau pour rédiger le message qu'elle allait envoyer à Erebor. Elle finit par reposer la plume et plia la lettre soigneusement. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et siffla tout doucement. Aussitôt, la petite hirondelle qui avait amené le message d'Elrond apparu. Elle lui attacha la missive à la patte, puis la laissa s'envoler. Elle la suivit des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans la nuit noire.

-« Tiens bon mon prince, j'arrive… »

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_Quelques mots sur un papier, beaucoup d'espoir_  
_C'est un aller sans retour a la case départ_  
_Un peu de elle, de lui, de nous, beaucoup de toi_  
_Au cas ou on se revoit a la case départ_  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Les douze nains et le seigneur de Fondcombes étaient réunis dans un petit salon. Personne ne parlait, ayant peur de rompre le silence. Chacun guettait la fenêtre, cherchant à apercevoir un oiseau porteur d'un message. Elrond se leva brusquement de son siège, attirant sur lui le regard des nains.

-« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » demanda Balin.

Sans un mot, Elrond pointa du doigt l'hirondelle qui volait jusqu'à lui. Elle se posa sur son épaule. Il détacha prestement le message et le déplia, sous le regard impatient de la compagnie.

_Elrond,_

_Ta lettre m'a grandement effrayé. Son état est-il critique à ce point ? Je vais venir, compte sur moi. Je ne peux rester passive, et il m'est impensable de rester ici à ne rien faire en le sachant mourant. Par ailleurs, sache que Thran et Boldur m'accompagnent. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est la durée de notre voyage. Bien que nous partions au matin, nous en aurons pour deux semaines de voyage. Nous allons suivre l'Anduin, puis contourner Mirkwood par le nord. Ce serait le chemin le plus court, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'arriver trop tard. J'espère sincèrement que nous allons arriver à temps. Mon ami je t'en prie, fais de ton mieux et garde-le en vie jusqu'à notre arrivée. Que les Valars nous viennent en aide !_

_Drina_

Enfin, ce qu'il espérait depuis quarante-cinq ans était sur le point de se produire : le retour de Drina à Erebor. Bien que les circonstances soient bien plus sombres qu'il ne le pensait. Il releva la tête, pour croiser les yeux pleins de crainte et d'espoir des nains. Il leur offrit un grand sourire soulagé.

-« Elle va venir… »

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_**Retour a la case départ... **_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE**

**Pas franchement joyeux tout ça... Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit qu'ils allaient morfler ?**

**La chanson est "Case départ" du groupe Team BS.**

* * *

**Review ?**


	7. Un voyage sous tensions

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors, la nouvelle peu joyeuse concernant l'état de santé de Thorin. Vous saurez la raison exacte dans un moment. Mais sachez qu'au moins une personne a déjà trouvé ! J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de réaction à propos du personnage de Boldur... Vous vous posez des questions, vous n'aimez pas vraiment son comportement... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Mouhahaha ! Vous verrez en temps voulu !**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, le voyage vers Erebor, et les "retrouvailles/rencontres" avec deux nains de la compagnie.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabelle, Marrie09, Elfolle, Naheiah et Yvhiy pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Ah, l'état de santé de Thorin et le comportement de Boldur... ce sont bien des points de cette histoire ! Boldur... Je te dirais simplement que l'une de tes hypothèse est très, très proche de la vérité !**

**Réponse à Naheiah : Thorin qui débarque ? Raté ! Par contre pour Boldur... Je ne dirais rien, mais tu es sur la bonne piste !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Un voyage sous tension**

**.**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drina, Thran et Boldur avaient laissé derrière eux la communauté de la forêt pour se diriger droit sur Erebor. Comme Boldur avait empruntés à de nombreuses reprises ce chemin, qui plus est relativement sûr, ils avançaient rapidement. Par chance ce jour là, et contrairement à la veille, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil était radieux. Mais malgré tout, une certaine tension restait présente en permanence, et plus particulièrement chez Drina. Elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps, peur que son savoir soit inefficace, peur que Thorin ne meurt… peur de le revoir après tant de temps, tout simplement… Non, en réalité elle était complètement terrorisée. Elle essayait à tout prix de rester confiante et positive, mais il lui était presque impossible de ne pas songer aux problèmes qui l'accablaient. Soudain, la prenant par surprise, Boldur se dressa sur sa selle.

-« Quelqu'un vient vers nous, et au grand galop. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Drina, cache-toi dans les fourrés ! Tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Drina n'essaya même pas de discuter et obéit aux ordres de son ami, se dissimulant le plus rapidement possible derrières les épais buissons qui bordaient la route. Thran dégaina l'épée qu'il portait par précaution. A côté de lui, Boldur essayait de conserver une posture détendue et nonchalante, et de ne surtout pas regarder en direction de la cachette de son amie. Il vit rapidement arriver deux cavaliers. De loin, c'était difficile à dire, mais il lui semblait qu'ils portaient une bannière bleue et or, les couleurs d'Erebor. Et leurs postures lui paraissaient familières. Bientôt, son impression se confirma.

-« Nori ! Bofur ! » s'écria-t-il. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Nous vous cherchions, » répondit Bofur. « Dès que le Seigneur Elrond nous a informé de votre itinéraire, ainsi que de ta présence, je me suis immédiatement proposé pour venir à votre rencontre. Et Nori a décidé de m'accompagner. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Mais où la guérisseuse ? »

-« Elle s'est cachée dans les taillis. Nous ne vous avons pas reconnus de loin, et nous avons préféré ne prendre aucun risque. Drina, tu peux venir, il n'y a aucun danger ! »

La situation étant sous contrôle, Thran rengaina son épée, descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers les broussailles pour aider sa mère. Drina s'était entre temps couverte de sa cape, et ce dès qu'elle avait entendu Boldur prononcer les noms de Nori et Bofur. Certes, elle avait changé avec le temps. Elle avait un peu grandit, et sa silhouette avait été modifiée par sa grossesse, ainsi que par son nouveau mode de vie. Son visage frais et épanouis avait gagné en maturité, et son air perpétuellement enjoué avait disparu au profit d'un sourire léger et occasionnel. Et surtout, ses cheveux qu'elle portait bouclés et courts avant lui descendaient désormais jusqu'au bas du dos. Mais malgré tous ces changements, elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de redouter cet instant, et sentait une boule la serrer au fond de ses entrailles. Effrayée à l'idée de se faire reconnaitre, elle avança d'un pas incertain, que les nains interprétèrent comme de la timidité.

-« Bofur, Nori, » déclara solennellement Boldur, « je vous présente Drina, ainsi que son fils Thran. »

-« Enchantés ! » répondirent les deux nains en chœur, inclinant la tête devant elle.

-« De même, » réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

-« Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de venir à Erebor, » dit Nori. « Le Seigneur Elrond nous a informé que cela vous en coutait, et nous vous en serons éternellement redevables. »

-« En effet, » répondit Drina. « Pour des causes qui me sont propres, ce voyage me répugne. Mais pour des raisons tout aussi personnelles, il me semblait indispensable de venir. Je ne peux pas laisser mourir un homme consciemment, en sachant qu'il y a peut-être une chance que je puisse le sauver, aussi infime soit-elle. »

Qu'importe ses sentiments actuels et passées, c'était bien dans le but de sauver une vie qu'elle allait aujourd'hui à Erebor. Qu'importe l'identité de son patient. Qu'importe la sienne.

-« Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que nous devrions nous remettre en route. Le temps presse, » dit Bofur, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Drina hocha la tête et se remit rapidement en selle, suivie des quatre autres. Et ils reprirent tous ensembles leur route en direction d'Erebor, toutes leurs pensées fixées sur la montagne et l'âme qui y sombrait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir venu, le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière un peu à l'écart du chemin pour y passer la nuit. Pendant que Boldur s'escrimait à allumer un feu à large renfort de jurons, et que Thran de son côté sortait des provisions, Drina s'approcha des deux nains, toujours cachée sous sa cape.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir : comment va le roi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Mal, très mal, » répondit Nori d'une voix sombre. « Il est dévoré par la fièvre. Il est inconscient, et ne se réveille que très rarement. En ces occasions, il est assaillit de visions et d'hallucinations, et vomit tout ce que l'on tente de lui faire avaler, liquide comme solide. Et dans ses rarissimes moments de lucidité, il se plaint surtout de la tête et d'engourdissement dans les membres. Mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé et qu'il est prit de crises de convulsions. » avoua-t-il péniblement, laissant transparaitre dans sa voix tout son chagrin.

Drina resta silencieuse. Choquée et stupéfaite. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! C'est impossible ! Tous ces symptômes sont normalement incompatibles, ou tout du moins ne se déclenchent pas en même temps ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

-« Je soupçonne même que… qu'il a perdu l'envie de vivre, » ajouta Bofur à voix basse. « Il faut que vous sachiez, qu'après la bataille des Cinq armée, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Nous avons perdu là-bas quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour toute notre compagnie, mais plus particulièrement pour Thorin. Elle… elle est partie d'une façon affreuse, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait simplement pu lui dire au revoir. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il… il lui a dit des choses horribles. Je crois, non, je suis certain qu'il ne se l'ait jamais vraiment pardonné. Pendant toutes ces années, il est resté fort, pour sa famille et ses neveux, ainsi que pour son peuple. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il a l'occasion de penser à lui. Alors je crois qu'il a cessé de lutter, car au fond de lui, il espère la rejoindre… »

Drina se figea. Non, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas parler d'elle. Enfin non, de Bila. N'est ce pas ? Après tout, pourquoi Thorin aurait-il regretté la mort de Bila ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, il le lui a dit. Mais pourtant… de qui Bofur pourrait-il parler autrement ? Sous le regard interloqué des deux nains, elle se leva péniblement et marcha d'un pas raide vers un petit ruisseau tout près, avec le désir manifeste d'être seule.

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna Bofur, un peu confus.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » soupira Thran en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. « Elle a vécut de nombreuses choses, et peu de ses souvenirs sont réellement joyeux. Particulièrement à cette époque. Car elle aussi a… perdu beaucoup de chose à ce moment là. La bataille des Cinq armées est toujours un peu difficile à évoquer pour elle, car elle la ramène toujours… à ce qu'elle voudrait oublier… »

Il se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Il détourna le regard, regardant fixement le feu, et laissa une larme couler. Bofur respecta son silence. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais savait en revanche que c'était un sujet douloureux pour la guérisseuse et son fils. Alors quand Drina revint auprès du groupe, personne n'évoqua cette fameuse bataille, ou quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec cette dernière. La discussion dévia sur des sujets plus communs, plus joyeux. Mais il était trop tard. Drina savait qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre  
Entends-tu ma détresse, y a t-il quelqu'un ?  
Je sens que je me perds**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voyageaient en compagnie de Nori et Bofur. C'étaient des nains très gais et joyeux, avec qui Boldur et Thran discutaient avec grand plaisir. Drina aussi appréciait les deux nains, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'époque où, comme son fils aujourd'hui, elle apprenait à connaitre ceux qui allaient devenir sa famille de cœur. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se taisait, perdue entre ses souvenirs et ses pensées, ou tout simplement trop anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait pour ouvrir la bouche.

Mais ce jour là flottait dans l'air une atmosphère étrange. Les deux nains semblaient se retenir de… elle ne savait pas trop quoi en réalité. Ils étaient moins loquaces, parlaient peu, paraissaient plus triste et renfermés. Mais la suite fut encore plus étrange. Le soir, alors que tous étaient réunis autour du feu de camp, lieu habituel de partage et de rires, Bofur et Nori étaient silencieux. Aucune blague vaseuse ou plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Prenant les trois autres par surprise, ils se mirent à chanter, d'une voix basse et lugubre. Drina avait la chair de poule devant le chant, à la fois si sombre et mélancolique. Quand la chanson prit fin, Thran demanda d'une voix timide.

-« Quel est ce chant ? Je ne le connais pas. »

Ni Bofur, ni Nori ne lui répondirent. Comme s'ils n'osaient même pas rompre le silence.

-« Et à voir votre air sérieux, je devine qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, et que ce chant à une signification bien plus profonde qu'il n'y parait,» insista-t-il.

-« Tu as raison Thran, » finit par répondre Bofur après un long silence. « Nous ne chantons ce chant qu'en une seule et unique occasion : tous les ans, lors du jour de Bila. »

-« Le jour de Bila ? » interrogea Boldur.

-« C'est une fête très récente, » commença Nori, « et il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne la connaissiez pas, en vivant ainsi à l'écart des villes. Et toi Boldur, tu n'as tout simplement jamais dû venir à Erebor à cette période de l'année. Cette fête a exactement quarante-cinq ans. Suite à la reconquête de notre montagne, le roi Thorin a instauré deux dates : premièrement le jour d'Erebor, où tous fêtent la victoire et le retour des nains dans leur antique royaume, après des siècles d'errance. Mais il a également déclaré le jour de Bila. Ce jour-la on prie pour les morts, ceux tués par Smaug il y a des décennies, mais aussi toutes les victimes de cette horrible guerre, dont la tristement célèbre bataille des Cinq armées. »

-« Cette fête tire son nom d'une héroïne de cette guerre, » continua Bofur, « celle dont nous vous avons parlé il y a quelques jours, et qui fut le quatorzième membre de notre compagnie, ainsi que notre amie à tous. Elle s'appelait Bila, mais tous les nains d'Erebor la connaissent à présent sous le nom de Bila-cœur-courage. C'était une hobbit, un petit peuple méconnu vivant dans l'ouest. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans une compagnie de nain. Mais elle nous a quand même accompagnés. Elle nous a sauvés de nombreux périls, préservant nos vies et nous aidant à reprendre notre montagne. Et elle est morte, sans que nous ayons pu la protégé, ni même lui dire adieu. Ce jour est bien plus important pour nous autres, anciens membres de la compagnie, que pour n'importe quel autre nain. C'est un jour de deuil, de prière et de regrets. Thorin y a toujours attaché une importance toute particulière et… »

Bofur s'interrompit et éclata en sanglots, pleurant la disparition de cette amie, presque une sœur, mais pleurant également de peur de perdre définitivement celui que tous considéraient comme un model, Thorin, leur héros. Nori s'approcha de lui et laissa à son tour couler ses larmes. Boldur s'approcha doucement des deux nains, posant une main sur leurs épaules dans une vaine tentative de les réconforter. Mais Drina ne voyait rien de ça. En réalité, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Des images défilaient devant ces yeux. Les visages gais et souriants de la compagnie, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin et tous les autres. Mais quand elle ferma les yeux, c'est le visage de Thorin qui s'imposa à elle. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand la main de son fils vint saisir la sienne, trop prise par son chagrin. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, et elle put sentir ses pleurs détremper sa cape. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas  
Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi  
Je suis tombée tellement bas  
Que plus personne ne me voit  
J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat  
Combattu le vide et le froid  
J'aimerais revenir , j' n'y arrive pas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile pour tous, et le petit-déjeuner morose. Drina avait pleuré toute la nuit, et n'avait que très peu dormit. Et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait pu gagner était emplit de cauchemars. Sans arrêt, elle avait vu les membres de la compagnie, et surtout le visage de Thorin. Parfois il la toisait avec mépris, parfois au contraire il la regardait avec affection et pleurait. Et chaque fois, elle se réveillait en sursaut. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tous ses compagnons étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Ils remontèrent péniblement en selle, et malgré la fatigue se dirigèrent au trot vers la Montagne Solitaire, qu'ils espéraient pouvoir atteindre dans la journée. Au bout de longues heures de routes, alors qu'ils traversaient un bois particulièrement dense, Drina s'arrêta brusquement, faisant stopper tout le cortège.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Nori, légèrement inquiet.

-« Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Erebor ? » demanda Drina.

-« Au rythme où nous allons, pas avant de nombreuses heures, » répondit Bofur. « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Et avec un bon cheval, lancé au galop ? » insista-t-elle. « Répondez à ma question, c'est très important. »

-« Deux heures je pense. Peut-être trois, » dit-il

-« C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, » dit-elle en remettant sa monture en marche, ignorant les regards interloqués que lui lançaient les nains.

-« Mais pourquoi ces questions ? » finit par demander Nori.

-« Il y a dans ce bois de nombreuses plantes, aux vertus médicinales très particulières, » déclara-t-elle. « Malheureusement, elles se conservent très mal, et je ne peux donc pas les récolter maintenant. Comme je ne peux pas les cueillir, je voulais simplement savoir s'il était possible une fois à Erebor d'envoyer Thran ou Boldur, qui connaissent ces bien plantes, les ramasser. Par chance, c'est le cas. »

Elle sourit. Se tourna vers son fils, lui désignant du menton quelques bouquets sur le talus. Ces plantes, que beaucoup de gens prenaient pour de la mauvaise herbes ou de simple fleurs sauvages, allaient lui êtres très précieuses. Thran se retourna vers, souriant, et elle hocha la tête. Enfin, elle reprenait un peu espoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Après une longue chevauchée dans l'obscurité des sous-bois, le soleil les éblouit un instant. Une fois leurs yeux accoutumés à la luminosité, ils purent contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le grand lac, à l'eau calme et transparente. Les anciennes ruines d'Esgaroth, détruite par le feu de Smaug. Cette même cité, à présent rebâtit quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. La ville de Dale aujourd'hui grouillante de monde, et dont ils pouvaient légèrement entendre la clameur. Et la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait dans toute sa hauteur. Majestueuse, imposante. Drina ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout avait bien changé depuis son départ. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par un détail sur la montagne. Un détail qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient manqué de remarquer. Ils se figèrent. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Là-bas, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée principale, les drapeaux portant les armoiries du roi avaient été remplacées par des bannières noires. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Mouhahaha ! Je suis diabolique !**

**Sinon (pour ceux que ça intéresse), la chanson est "SOS" d'Indila. **

* * *

**Review ?**


	8. Course contre la montre

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Dites-moi, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tuer Thorin tout de suite ? Désolée, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui ! (Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous dérange, n'est ce pas ?). Je constate aussi que ce "jour de Bila" vous a beaucoup touché.  
**

**Sinon aujourd'hui bonne nouvelle, ceci est le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'ici. (On dit merci qui ?) Plus sérieusement, c'est l'arrivée de Drina et Thran à Erebor, et la découverte de l'étendue de l'état de Thorin.**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Lyra, Elfolle, Naheiah et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Lyra : Tu ne comprends pas Boldur ? T'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la seule ! Ravie que Thran te plaise. Lui, c'est un peu mon bébé, mon personnage à moi, alors j'y tiens ! Et oui c'est triste, tout le monde a souffert durant ces quarante-cinq ans ! Et c'est pas finit...**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent te plaise ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas franchement joyeux (va falloir attendre un moment pour ça !) Fin sadique ? Faut t'y habituer, c'est loin d'être la dernière ! Et pour ta dernière question : Tu sauras à la fin de ce chapitre.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Course contre la montre  
**

**.**

Ils se regardèrent quelques brèves secondes, et sans se concerter mirent leurs chevaux au galop. Ils ne mirent qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la grande porte, mais ces quelques minutes leur parurent durer des heures. Drina empoigna vivement son sac de plantes et mit pieds à terre, rapidement imitée par les autres. Nori et Bofur leur indiquèrent la porte et se mirent immédiatement à courir, maladroitement suivis par les trois compagnons qui peinaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule compacte.

-« Place, place ! » criait Boldur, essayant de leur dégager un passage.

Ils finirent par arriver dans les appartements royaux, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant. Boldur et Bofur se dirigèrent en hâte vers leur famille, très inquiets, et Nori s'approcha de ses frères, trainant derrière lui un Thran plus timide. Mais Drina se dirigea immédiatement vers Elrond, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce, et qui la regardait désormais avec insistance. Ils commencèrent à discuter en sindarin.

-« Elrond, ne me dites pas que nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il ne peut pas être… » dit précipitamment Drina.

-« Non, il est encore vivant, » répondit Elrond, et Drina souffla de soulagement.

-« Mais… et les bannières noires ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Tout Erebor sait que son roi est mourant, et tous se préparent au pire. Drina, il est très faible, et je crains qu'il ne tienne plus très longtemps. »

La compagnie contemplait cette étrange personne dissimulée sous une grande cape noire, un mélange de crainte et de respect dans les yeux. Faisant fit des nains, elle ouvrit fermement la porte qui menait à la chambre, faisant claquer le battant contre le mur. Rompant avec l'image fière et sûre d'elle qu'elle avait donné un peu plus tôt, elle avança à petits pas vers le lit, où le roi était allongé. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Le teint cireux, pâle et maladif. Les cheveux ternes, secs, abimés, tout comme la barbe. La fin voile de transpiration qui couvrait son front. Les os saillants qu'elle pouvait deviner sous la chemise. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes et serra les poings. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le nain fort et vigoureux qu'elle avait connu. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son front. Il était brulant. Elle saisit le petit poignard à sa ceinture et avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, elle entailla le poignet de Thorin sur quelques centimètres, qui tressaillit légèrement dans son sommeil.

-« Mais que faites-vous ! » s'exclama l'un nain derrière elle, auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention.

Elle passa la main sur la blessure, et porta l'un de ses doigts à ses lèvres. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Le sang était trop foncé, et avait une odeur et un goût plus prononcé qu'il ne devrait, du moins pour quelqu'un d'habitué. C'était malheureusement ce qu'elle craignait : l'infection avait atteint le sang, et ce qui signifiait que le cœur était également touché. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle se releva brusquement et se tourna vers les autres qui étaient restés à la porte.

-« Tout le monde sort d'ici, je vais avoir besoin de calme et de concentration, » lança-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Mais avant cela je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de bois pour la cheminée, ainsi que de beaucoup d'eau. Et des serviettes propres, des couvertures, ainsi que des draps et des pots pour mes préparations. »

Fili, qui dirigeait depuis le début de la convalescence de son oncle, donna rapidement quelques ordres, et les nains se séparèrent pour aller chercher au plus vite ce qu'elle avait demandé.

-« Où puis-je me changer ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Nous avons aménagé votre chambre, à toi et Thran, dans la pièce juste à côté, » prit la liberté de répondre Elrond. « Il y a une porte communicante, afin que tu puisses quoi qu'il arrive veiller sur lui. »

Les nains revinrent rapidement avec ce qu'elle avait demandé, ainsi que leurs bagages, qui avec la précipitation étaient restés en bas avec les chevaux.

-« Thran, viens avec moi s'il te plait, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Mais sinon, je veux que personne n'entre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Thran et elle entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. C'est un long combat qu'elle allait entamer avec son fils, qui cette fois-ci ne se jouerait par sur un champ de bataille. Et nul ne pouvait dire, qui de Drina ou de la maladie, allait l'emporter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Je te regarde partir  
Comme on se voit mourir  
Je sais aujourd'hui, ce qu'est la fin**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Drina passa dans la chambre d'à côté afin de se changer. Thran s'approcha à son tour du lit et resta un instant figé devant le corps immobile. Perdu dans ses pensés, au milieu de tout ce qu'**_il_** impliquait, il n'entendit pas sa mère revenir. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de voyage pour une robe plus confortable et natté rapidement ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent. Elle vit ses yeux brillant, et elle-même se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

-« Thran, écoutes-moi, » dit Drina en le prenant par les épaules. « Crois moi, je sais que c'est dur comme situation, mais il faut absolument que nous oublions qui il est pour nous, afin que nous puissions mener à bien notre mission. Toi comme moi voulons à tout prix le soigner, nous devons absolument y arriver. Nous sommes sa dernière chance, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser aller. Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête et sa mère le prit un instant dans ses bras. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais ils cherchaient désespérément à les retenir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Thran hocha la tête, et la Drina maman disparut, au profit de la Drina médecin.

-« Mets-moi immédiatement de l'eau à bouillir, et prépare-moi une infusion de reine des prés, de sauge et de camomille. Après, amène les seaux d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il faut que nous fassions descendre sa température, et cela le plus rapidement possible. »

Pendant que Thran obtempérait rapidement, elle enleva la chemise de Thorin, posa une main sur sa poitrine et commença à réciter des incantations. La familière lumière blanche surgit de ses doigts. L'infection ayant atteint le cœur, c'est tout son corps qu'il allait falloir purger. Thran s'approcha quelques minutes plus tard, la décoction à la main. Drina la fit boire à Thorin, ce dernier manquant de s'étouffer avec dans son sommeil. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain, aidée de son fils. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, ils le plongèrent tout habillé dans la grande cuve d'eau froide, et l'y laissèrent jusqu'à ce que sa température corporelle ait baissé de manière significative. Ils le ramenèrent dans la chambre, où ils le séchèrent et le recouchèrent.

Drina reprit alors le poignard dont elle s'était servit plus tôt. Elle souffla un grand coup, et s'approcha du corps frissonnant. Demandant à Thran d'immobiliser fermement Thorin, elle se saisit de son bras et l'entailla d'un coup sec. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, et Drina ne put retenir quelques larmes. Elle détestait avoir à lui faire du mal, mais c'était un passage obligé vers la guérison. Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher un léger sourire de monter à ses lèvres en constatant que son sang s'était légèrement éclaircit. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? C'était probablement le cas. Mais le traitement avait-il été prit à temps ? Ses organes n'avaient-ils pas été trop touchés ? Ça, elle ne le saurait que plus tard. En attendant, elle ne pouvait que prier.

Elle étala un onguent cicatrisant sur le bras afin de refermer proprement la blessure. Pendant que son fils veillait Thorin, elle prépara un emplâtre dont elle avait le secret à partir des plantes qu'elle avait emmenées. Une fois la pâte verdâtre légèrement refroidit, bien que toujours aussi odorante, elle la déposa sur la poitrine du malade. Et le schéma se répéta de nombreuse fois durant les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'au coucher du soleil : incantations, bain, saignée, onguent, emplâtre.

Après une énième saignée, Drina déposa une nouvelle fois la pommade sur le torse du roi. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle demanda cette fois-ci de l'aide à Thran afin de l'aider à soulever Thorin. Ils l'installèrent brièvement dans un fauteuil, refirent le lit et changèrent les draps, souillés de sang. Drina préférait par ailleurs éviter de regarder sa robe, qui devait à l'heure actuelle se trouver dans un état pitoyable.

-« Thran ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible, épuisée. « Tu peux sortir ces draps s'il te plait ? Et profites-en pour donner quelques nouvelles aux nains, qui patientent derrière cette porte sans informations depuis des heures. »

Thran lui sourit d'un air fatigué. Lui aussi était exténué, et il se doutait que sa mère faisait cela uniquement pour lui offrir une petite pause.

-« Bien maman. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin après cette longue attente, les nains se précipitèrent vers le jeune Thran, affolé à la vue du sang sur ses mains et sur les draps qu'il tenait.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va le roi ? La guérisseuse peut-elle le soigner ? Est-ce grave ? Il va mourir ? D'où vient tout ce sang ? Quel… » dirent les nains tous en même temps.

-« Silence ! » les coupa Elrond, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire. « Vous ne voyez pas que ce pauvre garçon est épuisé, et que vous l'effrayez ? Laissez-le parler, vous aurez la réponse à vos questions ! »

Les propos sensés d'Elrond calmèrent peu à peu les nains, qui se tournèrent vers le plus. Ce dernier, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention, garda toutefois contenance.

-« Merci, » souffla Thran à son parrain. « Alors, pour résumer, son état est très grave. Bien plus que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. La maladie à atteint le cœur, et il est impossible pour l'instant de voir les dégâts internes qu'elle a causé. Pour le sang c'est normal, cela fait partit du traitement : il faut entièrement purger son organisme. »

-« Penses-tu qu'il va mourir ? » demanda Kili d'une petite voix, inquiet pour son oncle. Et Thran le comprenait. Oh oui, il comprenait…

-« On ne peut rien dire de plus pour l'instant, » souffla-t-il, désolé de ne pouvoir en dire plus. « Par ailleurs, nous n'en saurons pas plus cette nuit. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez là à attendre en vain. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles demain matin et… »

-« Thran, viens vite ! » cria Drina, le coupant.

-« J'arrives maman ! »

Sans plus s'occuper des nains, il se précipita vers la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant la compagnie éberluée.

-« Alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Balin. Tous se tournèrent vers Fili.

-« Je pense que nous allons suivre son conseil, » dit-il après un moment de réflexion. « Allons dormir un peu. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. »

Tous se séparèrent et un à un allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Seul Boldur resta planté là. Il contempla la porte un long moment, pensant à tout ce qu'il se passait derrière. A ce que Drina devait endurer, à le voir et le toucher sans pouvoir lui parler… A ressasser tant de souvenirs et de peine… Tant de souffrances… Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver. Non, pas comme ça. Il soupira et alla finalement se coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**La fin…  
Ma bouche qui t'appelle même  
Si elle te sait trop loin  
La fin…  
Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
Et se referme sur rien  
Sur rien…**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Drina releva la tête de la potion à base d'écorce de saule qu'elle était en train de préparer. Thran, sentant ses yeux se poser sur lui, se tourna vers elle. Elle le couva d'un regard tendre.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

-« Il est tard, vas te coucher Thran, » lui sourit-elle. « Je vois bien que tu es épuisé. »

-« Et que je te laisse le veiller seule ? Hors de question ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais malgré son soudain emportement, il ne put retenir un bâillement. Drina le regarda, arquant légèrement un sourcil. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, il souffla puis s'approcha de sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-« Bien, mais dans quelques heures tu viens me réveiller afin de te reposer aussi. »

-« Bonne nuit mon chéri, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, elle reprit patiemment son ouvrage. Ses gestes étaient lents, et laissaient transparaitre dans chacun de ses mouvements l'importante fatigue qui l'habitait après les efforts et la tension de l'après-midi. Une fois la préparation terminée et refroidie, elle s'approcha lentement du lit et la fit avaler à Thorin.

Mais une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'attarda un moment à son côté. Contemplant longuement son visage. Il semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs, mais était toujours anormalement pâle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant du bout des doigts les mèches sombres. Puis sa main descendit, se posant délicatement sur son front. Toujours un peu chaud. Elle effaça avec son pouce les quelques rides qui y avaient pris place. Et sa main glissa plus bas, dessinant le contour de ses yeux, effleurant ses joues un peu creusées, la naissance de sa barbe… la courbe de sa bouche… Elle resta figée un long moment, sans bouger ni savoir quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se pencha en avant, frôlant du bout des lèvres son front, puis se retira aussitôt.

Elle recula vivement d'un pas, complètement secouée, parcourue de légers frissons. Et c'est à ce bref instant, celui où elle était le plus faibles, les quelques secondes où elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières, que l'atroce réalité la frappa. _Il avait faillit mourir_. Et même à l'heure actuelle, il était encore loin d'être sortit d'affaire. Sans plus chercher à se retenir, elle s'affaissa au sol et éclata en sanglots.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se réveilla en sursaut, surprit par la lumière du jour. Il chercha un bref instant où il était, puis se rappela les évènements de la veille. Il se laissa pesamment retomber sur le matelas. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa rencontre avec son père. Son père. En chair et en os. Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Et malgré les séquelles que la maladie lui laissaient sur la peau, il pouvait reconnaitre les traits tant de fois décrit par sa mère. Sa mère ! Il se leva en toute hâte, s'habilla et entra dans la pièce voisine. Sa mère avait approché une chaise du lit afin de veiller Thorin dans son sommeil. Il le voyait, elle-même était exténuée, et ne gardait les yeux ouverts que par miracle. Et il ne manqua pas de remarquer les traces de larme sur ses joues.

-« Maman ? Maman ? » appela-t-il doucement.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

-« Le jour s'est levé. Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer, je veillerai à ta place. »

Le soir précédent, il s'était douté qu'elle ne viendrait pas le réveiller. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissait plus le choix.

-« Pas… possible. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Toi et Boldur devez aller cueillir des plantes. Je n'en ai plus assez. »

Elle énuméra une longue liste de plantes, d'herbes et de fleurs dont elle avait besoin. Thran finit par prendre du papier pour tout noter et eut un petit sourire en coin. Même à moitié inconsciente, elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche.

-« Nous allons aller cueillir ces fameuses plantes. Je vais donc appeler Fili et Kili pour qu'il veille leur oncle, pendant que tu dors.

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais maman, il faut que tu te reposes, » la gronda-t-il gentiment.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par acquiescer. Il la laissa donc et sortit de la petite pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Plus têtue qu'elle… Impossible !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les treize nains et le seigneur elfe était déjà réunis dans le petit salon avoisinant, et l'attendait visiblement avec impatience.

-« Bonjour à tous, » dit Thran d'une voix basse, camouflant un bâillement derrière sa main.

-« Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Elrond sur le même ton.

-« Moi ça va, j'ai pu dormir un peu. Mais maman… » souffla-t-il. « Enfin, tu la connais… elle est restée toute la nuit à le veiller, sans prendre de repos. Elle est exténuée.»

Les douze nains d'Erebor se regardèrent discrètement, se sentant légèrement coupable de l'état de fatigue extrême de la guérisseuse.

-« Moi et Boldur devons aller cueillir des plantes dans la forêt, et ma mère doit absolument se reposer. Pourriez-vous venir le veiller ? » demanda Thran en se tournant vers Fili et Kili.

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit ce dernier sans attendre la réponse de son frère, trop heureux de pouvoir voir son oncle.

Thran rentra dans la petite chambre suivit par Boldur, Fili et Kili. Tous deux était anxieux à l'idée que l'état de Thorin est empiré, mais aussi impatient de le voir. Ils étaient également curieux de pouvoir contempler le visage de la fameuse guérisseuse. Leur surprise fut de la taille de leur empressement. Ils virent d'abord une jeune femme, assise sur une chaise. Sa robe, d'une jolie couleur verte, était maintenant constellée de tâche de sang. Mais sa position était plus que curieuse. Drina avait finit par succomber au sommeil, et s'était avachie sur le lit, sans pour autant lâcher la main qu'elle tenait. Dans un léger mouvement, elle tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux toujours clos. Et là, le choc.

Son visage avait changé, c'est sûr. Il s'était affiné avec les années, gagnant en maturité. Sa silhouette avait également changé, plus élancée. Et le fait de la voir en robe était exceptionnel pour eux. Mais ses cheveux, bien que beaucoup plus longs qu'auparavant, ôtèrent tous leurs doutes. Une seule personne à leur connaissance avait une chevelure de cette couleur si particulière, mélange d'or et de miel.

-« Bila… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La fin de chapitre... Bof, je suppose que vous être habitués maintenant. Non ? Vous devriez !**

**La chanson est "La fin" d'Emmanuel Moire. Je vous conseille de l'écoute au moins une fois, c'est vraiment une chanson magnifique et bouleversante.  
**

**Review ?**


	9. Bonus 1 : Douleur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée pour ceux qui y ont cru). Mais pour me faire pardonner de toutes les fins sadiques passées et à venir, voici un petit bonus, en direct de la tête de Thorin !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Naheiah et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : J'avais besoin que quelqu'un reconnaisse Drina avant Thorin, et naturellement, mon choix s'est porté sur les deux frangins. Thorin ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant les retrouvailles.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 1 : Douleur**

**.**

C'est… bizarre… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette assommante réunion à propos des échanges commerciaux… Ces maudits conseillers m'ont donnée mal à la tête avec leurs disputes. Aux diable ces stupides échanges, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper à ma place, non ? Tiens, Fili, c'est son devoir d'héritier ! Mais où est Fili ? Surement encore fourré je ne sais où avec son frère. Je crois que je souris. Je crois. Quelles bêtises ils faisaient quand ils étaient jeunes quand même ! Combien de fois j'ai retrouvé mes vêtement découpés, mes livres raturés, mes meubles abimés ? Et aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Et le nombre incroyable de paquets piégés que j'ai reçu ! Paquet piégé… il faut que je pense à dire à Dwalin de rajouter ça à la liste d'attentats possibles. Ce serait bête de mourir en ouvrant un cadeau, non ?

**Hier, je demandais encore,  
Ça fait quoi d'être mort ?  
Ça doit faire froid dans le dos  
De sentir le fer de la faux  
Comme en enfance  
Est ce qu'on s'endort ?  
Est-ce qu'on se tort dans des souffrances ?**

Mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. J'ai le temps… je crois… On meurt tous un jour, c'est sûr. Mais vieux. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et Fili ne peut pas déjà devenir roi, c'est trop tôt ! Lui non plus n'est pas prêt. Et pourtant on devient roi quand celui d'avant meurt, c'est logique… Je suis devenu roi quand Thror est mort et que mon père a disparu. Moi aussi pourtant j'étais jeune. Trop jeune pour être roi. Blessé aussi. Je me rappelle du sang. Et des cadavres. La guerre n'épargne personne. Pas même les plus jeunes. Fili et Kili on eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Pourquoi nous ont-ils accompagnés dans cette quête déjà ? Ils étaient si jeunes, et savaient à peine se battre. Mais eux sont vivants. Pas mort. Moi aussi je suis vivant. Bila n'a pas eu cette chance…

Elle non plus ne savait pas se battre. Pourtant, je la vois nettement agrippé la poignée de sa petite épée, avec son air féroce. Elle m'a défendu face à Azog. Jamais je n'oublierais son visage, entouré de flammes. Elle était si belle… Était ? Pourquoi je dis était ? Elle a toujours été belle, et l'est encore. Son image n'a pas bougé dans mon esprit, toujours le même sourire, les mêmes yeux. J'adore ces yeux, d'un magnifique brun chatoyant. Et toujours lumineux. C'était elle toute entière qui était lumineuse. Était. Encore ce « était »… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Il fait noir, tout est noir, mes pensées comme le reste. J'ai mal à la tête, tout s'embrouille. Il fait nuit ? Surement. C'est ça, je devrais dormir un peu, me reposer. Demain j'y verrais plus clair. Mais quand est ce que je me suis couché ? Je ne me souviens pas. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Apparemment je reste suffisamment conscient pour l'être ! C'est comme s'endormir. Lentement, paisiblement. Comme tous les soirs de ma vie. Dormir. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais me réveiller. Tout est trouble, flou, lointain… C'est comme mourir en fait.

Mourir… Encore et toujours la mort. Je crois que j'y pense de plus en plus en ce moment. Je crois. La mort… et la souffrance… J'ai mal, tellement mal. Ma tête me lance. Mourir… Je me demande si ça fait mal… ça doit probablement dépendre de la façon dont on meurt, je suppose. Ce serait logique, non ? Moi j'aimerais bien mourir dans mon sommeil. Vieux. Très vieux. Avec ma famille autour de moi. Mes neveux. Mes amis. Ma Bila. Bila ! Non, impossible, elle est morte ! Morte ? C'est donc ça… Elle était. Elle n'est pas. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de mourir, n'est ce pas ? La revoir…

**Hier je demandais encore  
Ça fait quoi d'être mort ?  
D'être celui qui s'en va  
A tout jamais dans l'au-delà ?  
Qui démissionne  
Et qui s'éteint  
Sans que personne n'en sache rien?**

Est-ce qu'elle aussi voudra me revoir ? Je ne pense pas… Moi à sa place je ne voudrais pas… Quel monstre ! Je suis un monstre ! Je mérite de mourir. Non ! Je ne dois pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste. Mais elle a le droit de me détester ! Mieux, elle le doit ! Si je meurs je la verrais, n'est ce pas ? Mais elle ne voudra pas me voir ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

Moi aussi je pleure… enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Mais l'eau sur mes joues, ce sont bien des larmes, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il pleut ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Oui il doit pleuvoir, ça doit être ça… Pourtant, je ne crois pas être sortit aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle plus.

Pourquoi tout à coup, tout est sombre ? Pourquoi tout s'efface devant moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose. Peut-être quelqu'un ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourtant je dois me souvenir, je sais que c'est important. Il le faut. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si j'ai le choix. Je peux abandonner. Lâcher prise. Oublier. Laisser la peine et la souffrance. Mon cœur et ma tête. Oui, après tout, ce serait plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle, elle n'a pas abandonné. Elle est morte en se battant. Je ne dois pas être lâche. Je dois être courageux. Mais j'ai mal. J'en ai mare de souffrir. De m'accrocher. Pour rien j'en ai l'impression. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Partir ? J'ai mal. La tête surtout. Et le cœur. Elle est morte et je suis restée. Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi la rejoindre. J'aurais moins mal avec elle.

Mal. J'ai mal. Lâchez-moi, enlevez vos mains. Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Ma tête. Lâchez-moi. Laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai mal à la tête. Mal. Douleur. Tristesse. Souffrance. Peine. Douleur encore. Mourir. Mourir ? Peut-être. J'ai mal. Mal. J'AI MAL !...

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Je sais c'est court. Brouillon. Confus. Bizarre. Aux dernières nouvelles, Thorin est quand même convalescent !**

**Les paroles sont celle de la chanson "La fin" d'Emmanuel Moire. Oui, c'est celle du chapitre précédent. Et oui, c'est voulu !**

**A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Review ?**


	10. Savoir et choisir

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Je vois que la fin du chapitre 7 vous a beaucoup énervé... et que le bonus n'a pas changé grand chose ! Donc voici le chapitre 8 tant attendu !**

**Merci à Sabrinabelle, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Naheiah, Marrie09 et Isil-gawien pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Savoir et choisir  
**

**.**

_Une seule personne à leur connaissance avait une chevelure de cette couleur si particulière, mélange d'or et de miel._

_-« Bila… »_

Thran s'approcha à pas lent du lit, feignant volontairement de ne pas avoir entendu leur murmure. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ça ! Il secoua discrètement la tête. Un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa mère.

-« Maman ? Maman ? » appela-t-il plusieurs fois d'une voix douce, la remuant légèrement afin de la réveiller.

-« Hum… » marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

-« Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer, j'ai appelé quelqu'un et… »

-« Attends, il faut que je le fasse une dernière fois, comme ça il sera tranquille pour quelques heures, » le coupa-t-elle fermement, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour avoir l'air sérieuse.

-« Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? » chuchota discrètement Kili à son frère, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Thran leur fit de signe de reculer, et ils obéir rapidement. Ils virent alors la magicienne, comme ils devaient l'appeler plus tard, se redresser péniblement. Elle posa une main sur le cœur de leur oncle et commença à psalmodier dans une langue qui leur était inconnue. Une douce lumière blanche jaillit de sa paume, et entra dans le corps de Thorin. Après quelques minutes, la lueur s'éclaircit peu à peu, pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. Drina bascula en arrière, et ne fut retenue par son fils que de justesse.

-« Stop maman, maintenant tu vas te coucher, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Épuisée, tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité. »

-« Mais Thorin… » essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

-« … aura besoin de toi, en forme et reposée. »

-« Mais… »

-« Maman…, » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi… fais-le pour moi… s'il te plait… »

Écartant les bribes de sommeil qui l'embrumaient, elle regarda son fils dans les yeux. Croisant son regard soucieux, elle comprit alors l'étendu de son inquiétude. Elle finit par abdiquer, hochant la tête.

-« Boldur, tu peux… » commença Thran.

-« Bien sûr, je m'occupes de Drina. »

Il passa doucement l'un de ses bras sous ses aisselles afin de la soutenir, tandis qu'elle se levait péniblement. La pauvre ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. La tête légèrement dodelinant, elle marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête, mais tous purent reconnaitre le prénom de son fils et celui de Thorin. Avec beaucoup de patience et de persuasion, Boldur réussit finalement à la trainer dans la chambre d'à côté, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois bien certain d'être seul avec les deux frères, Thran se tourna vers eux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rencontré, les regarda directement dans les yeux. C'est à cet instant que l'évidence le frappa de pleine fouet, cette vérité que lui seul dans la pièce connaissait : il réalisa pleinement qu'il était avec ses cousins. Et ce, bien qu'eux ne le sache pas. Mais tous deux avaient reconnu sa mère, et avant toute chose il allait devoir régler ce problème. Alors qu'il se décidait à prendre la parole, Fili le coupa.

-« Thran, comment s'appelle ta mère ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Drina, » répondit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Mais s'il était d'apparence sereine, intérieurement il angoissait terriblement.

-« Elle ne s'appellerait pas… Bila, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il timidement en regardant son frère.

-« Non ! » Cette fois, la voix de Thran n'avait plus rien de calme. « Bila est morte il y a des années. _Il _l'a tué. _Lui_. Une épée ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que _ses_ mots. Seul un miracle a permit à ma mère de survivre. Alors non, il n'y a pas de Bila ! Il n'y en a plus. »

Alors qu'il avait hurlé les premiers mots, Fili et Kili eurent du mal à entendre les derniers. A cet instant, ils se sentaient coupables, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les paroles de Thran les blessaient, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tué Bila. Pas seulement Thorin, mais aussi chacun des membres de la compagnie. Aucun ne l'avait soutenu, avait simplement prit la peine de venir la voir ou de lui dire quelques mots. Ils l'avaient tout simplement trahit. Alors oui, ils l'avaient tué. Et ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même, si la joyeuse Bila avait laissé sa place à une Drina qui leur était totalement étrangère.

-« Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire aux autres, » déclara Thran fermement. Mais sa demande sonnait plus comme un ordre. « C'est suffisamment dur pour elle d'être là, sans avoir à vous faire face. Elle a prit soin de moi depuis ma naissance, aujourd'hui c'est à moi de la protéger. Elle a déjà trop souffert,» finit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Bien sûr, » finit par répondre Kili après un long silence. « On lui doit bien ça et… »

Il fut interrompu par Boldur qui revenait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air furieux, et regardait les deux frères avec un mépris clairement visible. Les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère, il était évident qu'il se retenait à grand peine de leur sauter à la gorge. Après de longues minutes d'un silence tendu, il finit par sortir de la pièce, maugréant à voix basse. Thran se tourna alors vers les deux nains, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait de leur avoir crié dessus, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais ses sentiments avaient semblés exploser, et il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus normale, le regard néanmoins fuyant.

-« Je vais devoir y aller. Si il y a un quelconque changement, crise de fièvre, convulsion, saignement ou je ne sais quoi, aller immédiatement voir ma mère. Elle dort et elle a le sommeil lourd, alors n'hésitez pas à insister un peu.»

Il sortit rapidement, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Ils restèrent figés un long moment, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Kili se mit à pleurer, rapidement suivit par son frère. C'est trois vies qui avaient été détruites. Celle de Thorin, qui a vécut pendant quarante-cinq loin de la personne qu'il aime, la pensant morte. Celle de Bila, qui à du devenir Drina, pour ne plus souffrir. Celle de Thran, qui a du grandir sans son père, et voir sa mère endurer toute cette souffrance pendant des années. Remords, culpabilité et regrets. Trois vies brisées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Thran et Boldur étaient partis, et que les deux frères étaient au chevet de leur oncle. Ce fut Fili qui remarqua en premier une anomalie. Alors qu'il passait un chiffon humide sur le visage de Thorin pour le rafraichir, il constata que son front était brulant. Du moins, plus chaud qu'en début de mâtiné. Il appela son frère, qui le lui confirma. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire et hésitants quand à la conduite à tenir. Mais quand Thorin commença à convulser, ils se ruèrent sur la porte communicante d'un même mouvement. Ils se mirent à tambouriner.

-« Drina ! » hurlèrent-ils dans un même ensemble. « Drina, Thorin ne va pas bien du tout ! Drina ! Dri… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, manquant de les faire tomber tous deux au sol. Drina avait été réveillée en sursaut par leurs cris et s'était dépêcher de se lever, ignorant l'étourdissement qui la prenait pour s'être redressée trop vite. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler sa cape, se doutant qu'elle avait été reconnue dans son état comateux quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque et passa devant les deux garçons, les ignorant totalement. Elle s'approcha du grand lit et s'agenouilla. Ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus importants.

-« Fili ! Kili ! Maintenez-le fermement, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! »

Ils obéir sans discuter, se saisissant de ses membres et le plaquant contre le matelas. Drina s'empara de son poignard et entailla le bras du roi, du poignet au creux du coude, choquant les deux frères. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne leur accorda pas un regard, et se pencha sur la blessure. Le sang avait presque retrouvé une couleur normale, mais il était gorgé de minuscules caillots de sang noir, facilement reconnaissables pour un œil attentif. Elle eut un grand sourire, un soulagement sans nom l'envahissant : le traitement était efficace, ce dont elle avait plusieurs fois douté. C'était maintenant une étape obligée, le corps devant expulser tous les éléments malades. Restait à évaluer les dégâts internes, mais ça ce serait pour plus tard. Fili et Kili la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Leur oncle faisait une crise de convulsion, et elle souriait ?!

-« Le traitement fait effet, » leur expliqua-t-elle patiemment devant leurs visages interloqués. « Il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire, bien évidemment, mais ses réactions sont plutôt positives. »

-« Positives ?! » manqua de s'étouffer Fili. « Notre oncle est en train de se contorsionner dans tous les sens, et tu appelle ça une réaction positive ?! » s'exclama-t-il, adoptant sans s'en rendre compte le tutoiement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décerna un regard noir. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et bien, ils pouvaient être deux.

-« Mais je peux rentrer chez moi si tu veux, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. « Après tout, tu as l'air de t'y connaitre tellement mieux que moi en médecine, ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problèmes. »

Fili ouvrit grand la bouche. Kili n'était pas mieux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui réponde ainsi.

-« Je suis dés… »

-« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu ne les pense pas, et elles ne seraient pas sincères, » le coupa-t-elle. « Maintenant sortez, tous les deux. Lui comme moi avons besoin de repos et de calme. »

Abasourdis, choqués, ils obtempérèrent en silence. Et la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant que la porte ne se referme fut un corps affaissé, un regard fuyant, et les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Drina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Savoir souffrir_  
_En silence, sans murmure,_  
_Ni défense ni armure_  
_Souffrir à vouloir mourir_  
_Et se relever_  
_Comme on renaît de ses cendres,_  
_Avec tant d'amour à revendre_  
_Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._ **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Tout en faisant macérer des plantes, Thran songeait aux évènements des derniers jours. Depuis leur altercation la semaine précédente, sa mère avait fermement refusé d'approcher les nains. Apprenant la nouvelle à son retour, Thran avait été très remonté contre les deux frères et le leur avait bien fait comprendre par son attitude froide et distante. Mais face au silence de sa mère, qui refusait de lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il avait finit par s'expliquer directement avec eux. Et après une discussion houleuse, avec de nombreux cris et pleurs, il leur avait pardonné. Après tout, ils étaient inquiets pour leur oncle, il était normal qu'ils perdent un peu la tête. Lui-même était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son père. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

Il pensa un peu à sa mère. Quelle serait sa réaction quand Thorin se réveillerait ? Partiraient-ils immédiatement ? Ou allaient-ils rester un peu ? Pourrait-il apprendre à connaitre ce père qu'il avait si longtemps imaginé ? Il aimerait beaucoup demeurer à Erebor quelques temps, mais il devait aussi penser à sa mère, qui avait suffisamment souffert. Il le voyait bien, elle vivait très mal la situation. Elle dépérissait à vu d'œil. Son teint était livide et elle avait maigrit. Elle s'alimentait très peu, et sa magie puisant dans ses maigres réserves, elle était tout simplement à bout. La nuit, il l'entendait se réveiller en sursaut, en proie à des cauchemars qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Et souvent, quand elle se croyait seule, il la trouvait en train de pleurer. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en infliger plus. Au-delà de l'affection qu'il portait à sa mère, c'était maintenant une question de santé. Il en allait même de sa vie. Il doutait qu'elle tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme infernal.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'aida à faire boire la potion à Thorin. Pour la énième fois de la journée, Drina s'approcha du corps inconscient et entailla l'un des avant-bras, désormais constellés de fines cicatrices. Alors que le sang coulait, elle poussa un petit cri.

-« Quoi ? Quoi ? » demanda Thran, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, n'arrivant pas à savoir si c'était un cri de peur, de tristesse ou de joie.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Drina refit le premier geste qu'elle avait fait en arrivant. Elle passa la main sur la blessure, et la ramena couverte de sang vers elle. Elle inspira l'odeur, et porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Un sourire lumineux apparu sur son visage.

-« C'est bon, » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Les potions ont fait effet, tout son sang a été purifié. »

-« Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! » s'exclama Thran, ravi de voir enfin le bout du tunnel.

-« Oui. Voilà enfin la dernière ligne droite, » déclara Drina d'une voix ferme. « Il nous reste maintenant à savoir si la maladie a endommagé ses organes, et si oui, à quel point. Si ses blessures sont trop graves, nous aurons probablement fait tout ça pour rien. C'est l'instant de vérité. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-« Je vais devoir sonder son corps, et guérir toutes les lésions et plaies internes. Ça va me demander beaucoup de temps, et d'énergie. Je vais également avoir besoin de silence. C'est pourquoi je te demande de sortir de cette chambre. »

-« Mais maman, je veux rester là ! J'ai besoin d'être présent ! »

-« Thran… » lui dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. « Je n'ai effectué ce genre de soins magiques que quatre ou cinq fois. A chaque fois, j'en suis ressortie affaiblie. Pour accéder à toute l'énergie nécessaire, j'ai besoin de concentration. Et donc de silence. Thran, ta simple présence me distrairait ! »

-« Mais maman, tu es épuisé ! Tu n'auras pas assez de forces pour mener une opération magique de cette envergure ! »

-« Je n'ai pas le choix Thran. Si nous voulons que Thorin guérisse, ce passage est obligatoire. Et même si j'avais le choix, je le ferai quand même. »

Elle n'avait pas buté sur son prénom. Pas cette fois… Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta pour elle-même dans un murmure.

-« Je l'aime… »

Mais Thran avait entendu. Il contempla sa mère un long moment. Elle avait une apparence si frêle et fragile ! Mais au fond, elle était tellement forte ! Il était fier d'être son fils. Et à cet instant, plus que jamais. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant un long moment contre lui. Il n'avait que quarante-cinq ans, au fond il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda tendrement. Bila-cœur-courage n'était pas tout à fait morte, il en était certain. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et passa une main sur sa joue. Pour Thorin. Pour Thran. Pour eux, elle devait le faire. Thran sembla le comprendre, car il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna, attrapant un petit sablier sur une table.

-« Trois heures maman, pas une minute de plus. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit affectueusement. Et quand la porte se referma derrière lui, elle se tourna vers le lit. Oui, c'était la dernière ligne droite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Apprendre à rester._  
_Vouloir jusqu'au bout_  
_Rester malgré tout,_  
_Apprendre à aimer,_  
_Et s'en aller..._  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Thran, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donne le tournis ! » finit par dire Elrond, exaspéré par l'attitude de son filleul.

-« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle risque sa vie à l'intérieur ! »explosa-t-il, à bout de nerf. « Elle est tout simplement à bout de force ! Elle n'a jamais pratiqué autant la magie en si peu de temps ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! »

-« Moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre, » le coupa Boldur en le prenant par les épaules. « Et reste positif par Mahal ! Rien ne dit qu'elle va mourir maintenant. Nous devons rester calmes et lucides. Quand elle sortira de cette pièce, elle va avoir besoin de nous. »

Il étreignit le garçon, qui l'enlaça à son tour et laissa échapper quelques larmes. A vrai dire, Boldur n'en menait pas large. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette opportunité. Qu'elle puisse également y laisser la vie. Il resserra son éteinte, la peur et la crainte l'envahissant.

-« Thran ? » appela Ori d'une petite voix.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et tout le monde se tourna vers Ori. Pour toute réponse, il pointa du doigt le sablier, qui avait été déposé sur un meuble. Le temps était écoulé. Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds, Thran le premier. Sans perdre une seconde, il ouvrit la porte brutalement.

-« Maman ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta à genoux, près de la forme inconsciente. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être… Drina ouvrit légèrement ses yeux vitreux, et dit d'une voix faible.

-« Il… il va… s'en sortir… »

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber la tête en arrière.

-« Maman ! »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Oui je sais, vous voulez me tuer, et blablabla... Changez de refrain !**

**Et non, la discussion avec Fili et Kili n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est pour le prochain chapitre !**

**La chanson est "Savoir aimer" de Florent Pagny.  
**

**Review ?**


	11. L'attente

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui chapitre 10 (trèèès long soit dit en passant, je me suis surpassée !) tant attendu, avec la fameuse discussion Drina/Fili/Kili, mais aussi Drina/Elrond et la première rencontre entre Thran et Thorin. Oui, programme chargé !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Naheiah, Marrie09, Isil-gawien, HebiiXchan et Elfolle pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sympa (mais on le savait déjà !). Mais Thran a bien flippé (c'est un miracle qu'il ne finisse pas traumatisé le pauvre gosse, avec tout ce que je lui fait vivre !)**

**Réponse à HebiiXchan : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : L'attente**

**.  
**

Drina se réveilla difficilement, se sentant vaguement nauséeuse. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait, et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était entièrement courbaturée, et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps tellement elle avait mal. Elle porta une main tremblante à son front, dans une vaine tentative de juguler sa migraine.

-« Tiens, prends ça, » lui murmura doucement une voix.

-« Thran… » réussit-elle à articuler, la voix enrouée.

-« Chut, repose toi maman. »

Il l'aida à boire l'infusion qu'il avait préparée. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendormit paisiblement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le second réveil fut le bon. Quand Drina ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que le soleil était couché. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit, elle n'en avait aucune idée bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, et plusieurs bougies étaient allumées. Elle vit quelqu'un se lever d'un fauteuil et s'approcher d'elle. Thran, car c'était lui, s'assit au bord du lit et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur !

-« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » chuchota-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

-« Je suis désolée mon chéri. Tellement, tellement désolée. »

Thran laissa éclater son chagrin, se blottissant un peu plus contre elle, la serrant convulsivement dans ses bras. Drina passa une main dans ses cheveux et le berça longuement contre elle, fredonnant l'ancienne berceuse qu'elle lui chantait quand il était petit pour l'endormir. Après de longues minutes, il se détacha d'elle, mais ne la relâcha pas tout à fait. Il avait besoin de garder ce contact physique avec elle. Et elle semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement.

Après de longues minutes d'un silence uniquement interrompu par les craquements du feu, Drina prit alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Ou elle devenait folle, ou la décoration de la pièce avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Thran du voir son air perplexe car il éclata de rire, se moquant gentiment d'elle.

-« Non tu ne deviens pas folle, » dit-il, comme lisant dans ses pensés. « Tu as été changée de chambre. Très tôt ce matin, juste après que tu te sois évanoui. Toi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, avons été placés dans une suite juste à côté des appartements royaux. »

Le mot « royaux » fit tilt dans son esprit.

-« Et Thorin ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment, réfrénant de son mieux ses craintes.

Thran prit un peu de temps pour répondre, laissant monter l'angoisse de Drina.

-« Son état est stable. Il n'a plus de fièvre, ni de convulsions. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il est guérit, Elrond le confirme, même s'il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance. J'ai continuer à lui faire boire des potions régénérantes. »

Drina souffla, infiniment soulagée. Avant que sa mère ne le lui demande, Thran commença à énumérer tous les traitement et les préparations qu'il avait administré et Drina eut un petit sourire, fière de son fils.

-« Aide-moi à me lever, » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

Bougonnant légèrement pour la forme, il obtempéra. Elle serait capable de se lever seule s'il refusait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, fit rapidement un brin de toilette et passer une robe propre, l'une des rares qui n'était pas tachée de sang qu'il lui restait. Accompagnée de Thran, elle gagna la porte de la chambre. Et là, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Des bouquets de fleurs, et autres offrandes, étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le petit salon.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée.

-« Ça maman, ce sont des cadeaux des nains d'Erebor. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui a sauvé le roi, et tous cherchent à t'en remercier, à leur manière. »

-« Mais c'est stupide ! »

Thran se retint de rire devant l'air choqué de sa mère. Il ne put néanmoins pas réprimer un léger ricanement. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire un peu plus. Contaminée malgré elle par le comique de la situation, Drina éclata de rire d'un seul coup. Bientôt, tous les deux se tenaient les côtes, et quelques larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi. Ils se calmèrent lentement et se sourirent, complices.

Thran guida sa mère dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent sur les remparts, et le vent les fit frissonner. Pourtant, aucune d'eux ne souhaitait rentrer. Drina fit quelques pas seule et s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussit. Enfin, elle pouvait relâcher la pression. Elle laissa couler des larmes de joie et de bonheur. Sans heurts, sans tristesse. Seulement de l'apaisement et de la sérénité. Son fils lui prit la main et sans la regarder posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles, à contempler le ciel étoilé. Quelque chose vient cependant rompre la quiétude de ce moment. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'ils entendirent arriver en courant. Ils se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir Boldur.

-« Boldur, mais que… » commença Drina.

-« Thorin est réveillé. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Passent les jours  
Vides sillons  
Dans la raison  
Mais sans amour **_

**_Passe ma chance_  
_Tournent les vents_  
_Reste l'absence_  
_Obstinément_ **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Le jour s'était levé. Drina était dans sa chambre et se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'avait réussit qu'à dormir quelques heures cette nuit, et d'un sommeil agité. Elle avait tout simplement refusé de faire face à Thorin, ne se sentant pas prête. Le serait-elle un jour ? Encore convalescente, elle était assise dans son lit, obéissant en cela aux consignes de son fils, qui refusait de la voir debout pour l'instant. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de concentrer son attention sur un livre, sans grand succès. Soudain, elle entendit la voix d'Elrond l'appeler derrière la porte. Refermant vivement son livre, elle l'invita joyeusement à entrer.

Le Seigneur elfe entra dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Silencieusement, il se tourna vers son amie et la détailla un long moment. Elle était pâle, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Ses joues s'était creusées, ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle avait maigrit, perdant plusieurs kilos. Et tous deux savaient bien que tous ces stigmates ne provenaient que très peu de l'importante dépense magique de la veille. Durant tout le temps de la convalescence de Thorin, il ne l'avait qu'entraperçut une ou deux fois. Elle restait en permanence enfermée dans la chambre, et c'était Thran qui se chargeait de leur donner des nouvelles. Le changement était brutal. Elle semblait… vidée… Malgré le sourire de façade qu'elle affichait, son regard était ternit, éteint. Il savait que pendant toutes ces années, elle ne s'était accrochée que pour son fils. Mais cela suffirait-il à présent ? Il soupira, puis tira une chaise pour s'assoir.

-« Je suis soulagée de vous savoir en meilleure forme Drina, » déclara-t-il avec emphase. _Et hypocrisie_, songea-t-il amèrement. Mais ça, Drina le savait aussi bien que lui.

-« Pas de ça entre nous Elrond, » dit-elle, souriant légèrement. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te gênes surtout pas. Et encore moins pour moi. »

-« Tu as une mine affreuse, » asséna-t-il sans aucun tact.

-« Finalement, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire… » maugréa-t-elle, ce qui amena un petit sourire à Elrond.

-« Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je comptais rentrer prochainement à Fondcombes, » reprit Elrond. « Toi et Thorin êtes suffisamment remis pour que je puisse vous laissez sans risque ici. »

-« Ne pourrais-tu pas décaler ton voyage de quelques jours ? » demanda Drina. « Je serais bientôt remise, et parfaitement apte à voyager. Nous pourrons faire une partie du trajet ensembles. »

-« Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. » Devant son regard interloqué, il continua. « Tu devrais rester à Erebor encore quelques temps. Thorin va certes mieux, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer une rechute. Et de toute manière, quand bien même Thorin serait dans une forme éblouissante, une grande cérémonie de remerciement est prévue dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Devant tout Erebor, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant prête à le contredire.

Drina resta un moment silencieuse, légèrement choquée. Elle avait prévu de repartir le plus rapidement possible, et si possible sans croiser Thorin. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était théoriquement toujours bannie. Et même si elle ne l'était pas, elle n'avait guère envie de se retrouver face à lui. Mais si une cérémonie officielle avait lieu, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle ne savait pas. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Elrond, qui la contemplait, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-« Non, en effet, » déclara fermement Elrond. « Drina, tu _dois_ le faire. Pas seulement par ce qu'on t'y oblige, mais également pour toi, pour qu'enfin, après toutes ces années, tu puisses te pardonner et tourner la page. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva de son siège.

-« Je te souhaites un prompt rétablissement Drina, et je prie pour que les Valars t'accordent enfin le bonheur que tu mérites. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina était pensive, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tantôt elle était ravie de ce changement de programme qui l'obligerait à affronter ses craintes. Tantôt elle était complètement terrorisée, et cherchait à tout prix une échappatoire. Et au milieu de ses désirs, de ses besoins et de ses intérêts se mêlaient à ceux de son fils, qui pour elle passait avant tout. Mais également ceux de Thorin, qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner comme ça alors qu'il était encore convalescent. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement dépassée. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Quelqu'un frappa subitement à la porte. Elle enfila rapidement sa cape, posée sur son lit, afin de dissimuler son visage. Par chance, aucun des nains ne l'avait reconnu, ne l'ayant que très rapidement entraperçut, trop concentré sur celui de Thorin. Si elle le pouvait, elle préférait garder encore un peu son identité secrète, Et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas à la dévoiler ?

-« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Fili et Kili. Ils restaient sur le seuil, embarrassés, ne sachant pas trop s'ils pouvaient s'approcher ou pas. Drina leur fit un signe de la main et ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la pièce pour de bon, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Une fois bien certaine d'être seuls, Drina enleva sa cape et leur désigna des sièges près de son lit, dans lesquels ils prirent place.

-« Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une simple visite de courtoisie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre la plus froide possible.

-« Tu supposes bien. Nous tenions à te remercier en personne pour tout ce que tu as fait, » commença Kili assez cérémonieusement. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, encore moins après… tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu l'as fait. C'est grâce à toi que notre oncle est en vie aujourd'hui. Tous les remerciements du monde n'y feraient rien. Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants, comme par ailleurs tout le peuple d'Erebor. Nous avons désormais une immense dette envers toi. »

-« Quand à moi, en plus de joindre mes remerciements à ceux de mon frère, je tenais à m'excuser. Non ne m'interromps pas, » dit Fili en voyant que Drina voulait prendre la parole. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse à mon comportement, si ce n'est que la peur de perdre mon oncle m'a un peu fait perdre la tête. Mais qu'importe, je n'avais pas à te parle sur ce ton... Ma conduite est inexcusable. Mais celle d'il y a quarante-cinq ans l'est encore plus. Honnêtement, je… je me dégoûte. J'aurais du… je ne sais pas quoi exactement… mais faire quelque chose. Je revois les images en bouche dans ma tête, et… je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis resté immobile... Pourquoi je n'ai rien fais. C'est aussi de ma faute, et de notre faute à tous, si t… si _Bila_ est morte. Pas seulement celle de Thorin. Et aujourd'hui, toi Drina, revient parmi tout. Pourras-tu un jour pardonner mes erreurs, nos erreurs à tous ? »

Drina se mit à pleurer. C'était trop, trop d'émotions contradictoires. De la peine et de la douleur en pensant à cette époque, mais aussi une joie intense de retrouver sa famille de cœur.

-« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, » réussit-elle à murmurer entre ses sanglots.

Fili et Kili s'assirent chacun sur un bord du lit et la prirent dans leurs bras, ne pouvant rester insensibles à sa tristesse qu'eux-mêmes partageaient. Eux non plus ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à pleurer. Tous trois balbutiaient des excuses et des remerciements sans queue ni tête. Si la compagnie avait manqué à Drina, elle-même avait énormément manqué à tous. Kili la considérait déjà un peu comme sa tante d'adoption, et l'avait accepté tout de suite dans la famille dès le début de sa relation avec Thorin. En parlant de ça…

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de Thorin ? Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement, tu sais… »

Drina ne répondit pas avant un long moment.

-« En effet, je vais devoir l'affronter, » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal, que j'ai peur de m'effondrer en le voyant. Et s'il me détestait ? Est-ce qu'il pourra me pardonner ? Et moi, pourrais-je excuser ses mots ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je… »

-« B… Drina calmes-toi, » la coupa Fili. « Thorin sera incapable de te rejeter. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'a pensé qu'à toi. Alors il sera peut-être, et même très probablement sous le choc, mais jamais il ne te repoussera. »

-« J'ai peur de souffrir, » souffla-t-elle.

Drina se blottit un peu plus contre les deux frères. Elle avait si peur ! Mais aussi tellement mal ! La douleur de son cœur ne s'était en rien apaisé avec les années, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle était moralement brisée. Mais quoi qu'il se passe à cette cérémonie, elle marquera un tournant dans son existence : son trépas, ou le retour des jours heureux. Pour l'heure elle l'ignorait, et se complaisait dans son ignorance, blottit dans les bras protecteurs des deux nains. Chaque chose en son temps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai beau me dire  
Que c'est comme ça  
Que sans vieillir  
On n'oublie pas**_

_**Quoi que je fasse**_  
_**Où que je sois**_  
_**Rien ne t'efface**_  
_**Je pense à toi**_

_**Quoi que j'apprenne  
Je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne  
Et pas toi**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

A quelques mètres de là, dans les appartements voisins se préparait une discussion tout aussi importante. Thran attendait dans un petit salon, accompagné des différents nains de la compagnie. Sa mère ne pouvant (et surtout ne voulant) pas se déplacer, c'est lui qui avait rendez-vous avec le roi. Le roi. Ce mot était tellement impressionnant ! A cet instant, il avait du mal à se dire que c'était son père qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Son père… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il devait rester calme, et surtout ne rien laisser transparaitre. Malgré le manque de sommeil visible de ces derniers jours, il avait passé une chemise propre, et tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air un peu plus mature qu'il ne l'était. Mais pour les nains, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

-« Thran ? Tu peux y aller, » lui dit Balin, qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Boldur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, en un soutien muet mais bien présent. Thran souffla un grand coup, et poussa la porte à son tour, qu'il referma derrière lui. Il parcourra rapidement la pièce des yeux et s'approcha timidement du lit. Thorin était adossé à plusieurs oreillers, et contemplait le jeune homme avec le sourire, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Si ses pensées étaient encore légèrement confuses du fait de sa longue maladie, il savait parfaitement qui était le nain devant lui, et tout ce qu'il leur devait, à lui et sa mère : la vie.

-« Approches-toi mon garçon, » lui dit-il doucement.

Thran obéis et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il jeune, très jeune. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un début de barbe de la même teinte. Il portait une tenue bleue, qui mettait parfaitement bien son regard en valeur, qu'il avait d'un joli marron. Non pas un brun quelconque, terne et éteint, mais un marron chaleureux et chatoyant, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années. Conscient que son regard insistant semblait perturber son vis-à-vis, il réprima rapidement sa curiosité et prit la parole.

-« Je tenais à vous remercier en personne, toi et ta mère, pour m'avoir guérit. Mes neveux et mes amis m'ont raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'est passé, et le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais que ta mère est alitée, encore affaiblie physiquement. Je me sens coupable de son état, car c'est en me soignant qu'elle a mit sa vie en danger. Pour cela, je voudrais également m'excuser. Jamais je ne pourrai rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous deux. »

Thran était gêné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. _Reste naturel _ lui soufflait la voix de sa mère. Mais à se détendre trop, il risquait de faire une bévue, ou d'avouer ses secrets malgré lui.

-« Je… c'était un honneur et… un plaisir… » balbutia-t-il.

Thorin l'interrompit, voyant le malaise du plus jeune.

-« Non, je ne veux pas de phrases toute faites, répétées et sues sur le bout des lèvres. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses m'en vouloir, j'ai faillit te faire perdre ta mère et… »

Thran se mit à pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui, penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer était au dessus de ses forces. Thorin se redressa, touché par l'émotion du garçon. Frôler de si près la mort vous faisait relativiser, et voir les choses autrement. A cet instant, il laissa parler son cœur, et abaissa son masque de roi. Il attira Thran dans une étreinte presque… paternelle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleurer Thran plus fort. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Des milliers de fois sans doute !

Après de longues minutes, Thran finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Thorin. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciements sincère, teinté de timidité, que son ainé lui rendit. Mais le regard de Thorin fut attiré par autre chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, le bijou que Thran portait toujours était sortit de sa chemise. Thorin tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet, osant à peine y croire. Il prit la petite croix dans sa main, caressant presque tendrement la pierre bleue en son centre.

-« Où as-tu eu ce collier ? »

Comme Thran ne répondait pas, Thorin releva la tête. A ce moment, il lui était égal de monter sa tristesse, ou que l'on puisse voir ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il devait absolument savoir.

-« Où l'as-tu eu ? » insista-t-il.

-« Ma… ma mère me l'a offert pour mon quarantième anniversaire. »

Thorin laissa retomber la main, sous le choc. Comment ce collier avait-il pu se retrouver entre les mains d'une guérisseuse, vivant au fin fond de la forêt ? Après toutes ces années, peut-être allait-il pouvoir savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Bila ? Avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Il vit le regard perplexe de Thran, mais l'interpréta mal.

-« Ce bijou que tu portes était le mien, il y a plusieurs années. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une personne… qui m'étais très chère, qui le portait. Elle est morte tragiquement, mais je n'ai jamais su exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être ta mère pourra-t-elle m'éclairer à ce sujet ? »

-« Peut-être, » répondit Thran, légèrement tendu. Si seulement il savait ! Il se leva vivement. « Je vais vous laisser à présent, vous avez besoin de repos. »

-« Transmets mes vœux de bon rétablissement à ta mère ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

La semaine était passez beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Drina. Elle avait longuement hésité quand à s'éclipser discrètement. Elle avait pris cette décision des dizaines de fois, et à chaque avait renoncé. Le départ d'Elrond, « l'abandonnant à son sort » comme elle le disait, n'avait rien arrangé. Mais elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises le sourire de Thran, qui soignant Thorin à sa place, l'avait revu et avait discuté avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Et elle, si faible devant le bonheur de son fils, n'avait pu se résoudre à partir. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Voilà l'heure pour elle de faire son apparition et de révéler à tous son identité.

Elle terminait lentement de se préparer, brossant soigneusement ses longs cheveux et tressant plusieurs mèches, selon la coutume naine. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe rouge, à parements dorés, qui s'ouvrait sur une jupe blanche. Se contemplant dans le miroir, elle ne manqua pas le tremblement nerveux de ses mains et son visage un peu trop pâle. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle posa sa brosse et alla ouvrir. Son fils était là, resplendissant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleu clair. Et sur sa poitrine reposait le précieux médaillon. Il avait lui aussi coiffé ses cheveux en plusieurs petites tresses.

-« Tu es magnifique mon chéri, » lui sourit-elle.

-« Pas autant que toi maman. »

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à arriver devant la grande salle. Ils pouvaient entendre la clameur de la foule, même si les portes étaient fermées. Drina lissa sa robe du plat de la main, et rajusta une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure.

-« Je reste persuadée que c'est une mauvaise idée, » chuchota-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et elle s'agrippa au bras de son fils.

-« Une _très_ mauvaise idée… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Alors, bonne ou mauvaise idée cette cérémonie ? Et enfin, les "retrouvailles" au prochain chapitre. Oui, pas trop tôt !  
**

**La chanson est "Pas toi" de Jean-Jacques Goldman.**

**Review ?**


	12. Le grand saut

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre, hein ? Que pourrai-je dire si ce n'est... Lisez ! Mais avant, juste une petite question : qu'est ce que vous avez tous à traiter Elrond de lâcheur ? ;-)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favoris et en alerte (respectivement 16 et 25 ! J'y crois toujours pas !). Mais un merci tout particulier à mes revieweuses, les fidèles comme les nouvelles. **Merci à Naheiah, Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, HebiiXchan, Marrie09, Noooo Aime et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review. ****

****Réponse à HebiiXchan : Voui je suis méchante (niark niark niark rire diabolique). Ah, les fameuses retrouvailles... je crois que tout le monde les attend ! Et Drina stress à mort, je confirme. Par contre ta dernière information... euh... si je te dis qu'il ne va pas capter avant un trèèèèès long moment ?  
****

****Réponse à Marrie09 : J'ai prévenu dès le début que tout le monde allait souffrir. Thran comprit. (Mon pauv' chéri !) Les retrouvailles, en effet, tu n'es pas la seule ! Et concernant Boldur, il me semblait un peu de "trop" dans ces retrouvailles/rencontres. D'ailleurs dans toute la fic, il aura un rôle certes important, mais d'arrière plan.  
****

****Enjoy !****

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 10 : Le grand saut**

**.**

La grande porte s'ouvrit, et le sourire de Thorin s'élargit, lui qui n'avait pas sourit de manière aussi sincère depuis des années. Il devait la vie à Drina et à Thran, et il était heureux de pouvoir leur signifier ainsi l'étendu de son respect et sa gratitude. Dès que tous deux passèrent la porte, la foule se mit à applaudir bruyamment, criant des remerciements à tout va. Il prit un peu de temps pour détailler ses deux invités, qui remontaient lentement l'allée centrale. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Thran, qui était vêtu d'une tunique bleu clair, tout comme lui. Le fameux bijou, objet de ses questions, reposait sur sa poitrine bien en évidence. Il avait la tête haute et regardait droit devant lui sans sourciller, ni pour autant se départir de son sourire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon timide qu'il avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt. Lui qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux semblaient à cet instant tout à fait à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Ces grands yeux bruns brillaient, et les traits fins de son visage encore juvénile lui paraissait plus matures. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers la personne qui l'accompagnait, la fameuse Drina, la mère de ce dernier. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré, cette dernière étant encore grandement affaiblie. Elle gardait obstinément le visage baissé. Mais quand elle le releva… non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

La jeune femme devant lui n'était pas une naine, comme il l'avait cru au premier abord. Néanmoins, sa tenue l'était, tout comme sa coiffure. Plusieurs tresses encadraient son visage et parsemaient ses cheveux, d'une magnifique couleur caramel. Une couleur si facilement identifiable… Le visage qu'il n'avait jamais oublié était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Un peu plus froid peut-être… En effet, aucun sourire n'illuminait sa figure, autrefois perpétuellement réjouie. Et ses yeux, d'un marron si soyeux, était désormais ternis, et avaient perdu leur petite étincelle de joie et d'innocence. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les yeux de Thran lui avaient paru si familiers. C'étaient exactement les même que les siens. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui, le plus discrètement possible. Il vit les membres de l'ancienne compagnie qui regardait l'apparition, tout aussi surpris que lui. Alors il ne rêvait pas…

-« Bila… »

Ce nom, qu'il avait prononcé à voix basse, lui donna des frissons. Pendant des années, il avait tant souhaité pouvoir la revoir, mais avait du renoncé devant l'impossibilité de son souhait. Résolu, et gardant l'espoir de la retrouver dans les cavernes de Mandos, par delà la mort. Et aujourd'hui elle était là, devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Il mourrait d'envie de couvrir la faible distance les séparant pour la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il serra fortement les poings, à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et réfréna difficilement son élan. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. C'était une cérémonie officielle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Et de plus, il n'oubliait pas la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Malgré lui, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait crachés à la figure remontèrent à lui. Il serra plus encore les poings, faisant craquer les articulations. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle encore ? Surement, c'était même plus que probable. Il avait été tout simplement odieux avec elle. Péniblement, il rendossa son masque froid et impassible, qu'il avait quitté sans s'en rendre compte. Pour l'heure, il était le roi, qui remerciait Drina, sa sauveuse. Thorin discuterait avec Bila plus tard. Et il se répétait ses mots en boucle, encore et encore. _Rester calme, surtout, rester calme…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Le masque est tombé _**  
**_ Le miroir brisé _**  
**_ Qui peut m'regarder sans me juger ?_**  
**_ Et je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens _**  
**_ Qui tendent la main et la reprennent _**  
**_ Je n'entends que le silence, Je ne vois que la distance  
_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina avançait d'un pas lourd, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le voir. Le contempler inconscient avait déjà été une épreuve. Mais là… se retrouver face à face… qu'il la regarde ou pire, qu'il l'ignore… Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de tenir bon. Elle regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette mascarade. D'avoir accepté de jouer le rôle qu'on lui imposait. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle ralentissait. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière. Arrivée au bas des marches qui menaient au trône, elle releva enfin la tête. Et croisa le regard de Thorin. A l'éclat indéchiffrable qui luisait dans ses yeux, elle sut à cet instant qu'il l'avait reconnu. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Mais elle osait encore espérer qu'il ne ferait aucun esclandre en public. Elle lâcha son fils et s'inclina, la mais droite sur le cœur et le bras gauche le long du corps.

-« Je suis Drina, fille de la forêt, accompagnée de mon fils Thran. Nous nous présentons à vous, Thorin fils de Thrain fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Nous venons en paix et nos intentions sont pures et honnêtes, » débita-t-elle rapidement dans un khuzdul parfait.

Quelques uns des plus vieux nains de l'assemblée se regardèrent entre et hochèrent la tête. Leur vieux protocole, établit il y a fort longtemps, était de moins en moins usité. Ils appréciaient déjà cette jeune femme, qui bien qu'étrangère à leurs coutumes, s'était présenté ainsi selon leurs convenances ancestrales. Thorin, comme la majorité de l'assistance, était sous le choc. Comme précisé plus tôt, ce genre de formule était très peu employé. Comment une hobbit avait-elle pu apprendre à parler un khuzdul aussi fluide ? Ainsi que les longues formules protocolaires qui y étaient associées ? Il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre, du moins pour l'instant, et reprit le cours de la cérémonie. _Rester calme, surtout, rester calme… _Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et releva lui-même Drina et Thran.

-« Non mes amis, » dit-il d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. « C'est à moi de m'incliner devant vous, et non l'inverse. »

Et là, à la surprise générale, le plus puissant des rois nains s'inclina avec respect devant deux simples sujets. Il fut immédiatement suivit par ses neveux, puis par la compagnie présente autour du trône. Une à une, toutes les personnes de cette immense foule s'inclinèrent devant Thran et Drina. Quand Thorin se releva, il put voir le regard brillant de larmes difficilement contenues de la jeune femme. Sans pouvoir retenir son geste, il effleura presque tendrement sa main, en un infime geste de réconfort. Il ôta sa main tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait posé, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un geste pareil. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Se reprenant, il les invita à monter le petit escalier avec lui. Puis il se retourna ensuite vers la foule, qui attendait patiemment dans un silence assourdissant.

-« Peuple d'Erebor, nains et naines de divers horizons, » commença-t-il d'une voix puissante. « Nous somme aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer le courage de deux personnes. Ces deux personnes on en effet traversé toute la Terre du Milieu pour venir ici, soigner un roi qu'ils ne connaissaient en rien, mit leur vie entre parenthèse alors qu'ils n'en avaient nullement l'obligation. Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Drina, qui a mit sa propre vie en danger, et par là manquer de mourir, et ce uniquement pour me soigner. » Il se tourna vers Drina et Thran. « J'ai une immense dette envers vous, que jamais le temps n'effacera. Et bien que ces remerciements paraissent moindres au vu des services rendus, je tenais à vous les adresser de manière officielle. Car même si vous avez sauvé un roi, vous avez avant tout sauvé un homme, qui ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans vous. »

La foule applaudit bruyamment son discours. Sur ce, c'est Drina qui prit la parole, d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-« Ce fut en effet par le prix de nombreux sacrifices que nous sommes venus ici. Mais pourtant, je ne crois pas voir un seul instant hésité. Je sais que je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie si je n'étais pas venue Il m'était impossible de laisse mourir quelqu'un si j'avais une chance de le soigner, aussi infime soit-elle. Jamais plus je n'aurais pu être en paix avec ma conscience. » Elle se tourna et regarda Thorin bien en face. « Un jour, une personne m'a dit : _Les regrets, c'est bon pour les autres. Écoute ton cœur._ Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cette phrase était juste. J'ai simplement suivit mon instinct, qui me poussait à venir à Erebor. Je n'en ai pas le moindre remord... Du moins, aucun qui ne mérite d'être souligné, » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Thorin sentit l'émotion l'étreindre et son cœur palpiter plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était lui-même qui avait prononcé cette phrase, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Elle hésitait à se lancer dans une relation avec lui, qui n'était pas certaine d'aboutir. Et il l'avait convaincu. Après de nombreux jours, mais il l'avait convaincu. Par ces mêmes mots. Comme cette phrase paraissait ironique maintenant ! Il reprit d'une voix qu'il tentait de faire apparaitre posée, mais qui vibrait d'inquiétude et d'impatience :

-« Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous si vous acceptiez de rester quelques temps parmi nous. »

Thorin sentait battre son cœur à toute allure. Si elle refusait, elle allait immédiatement repartir, et il ne la verrait plus jamais et… Non, il devait absolument la voir, pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, s'excuser…

Thran quand à lui regardait sa mère. Il avait tant espéré cette invitation ! Rester un peu plus longtemps ici, et apprendre à connaitre cette famille, sa famille. Écartant cette ombre de maladie et de désespoir qui jusque là pesait sur eux. Mais sa mère accepterait-elle ? Cette dernière avait du remarquer ses yeux brillants, et son sourire plein d'espoir. Quelle mère serait-elle pour priver son enfant de ce bonheur si simple ? Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. C'est avec une joie difficilement contenue que Thran répondit.

-« Tout le plaisir serait pour nous. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers Fili et Kili, qui avaient rejoint les membres de l'ancienne compagnie. Pendant la semaine passée, il avait sympathisé avec les deux nains, ses cousins. Il comprenait ce que sa mère voulait dire quand elle parlait d'eux comme de véritable boute-en-train. Visiblement, la discussion entre les nains était vive et animée. Seuls les deux frères n'y participaient pas. N'osant probablement pas avouer qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Dès la fin de la cérémonie et les remerciements d'usage, sa mère s'était dépêchée de s'échapper, disparaissant dans la foule. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, Boldur était partit à sa suite, abandonnant pour le coup ses cousins. Il saurait mieux que quiconque l'apaiser dans un moment pareil. Thran comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de calme, après toutes ces émotions. Aucuns des nains ne l'avait entendu arriver, toujours pris dans leur intense discussion. Bien qu'ils soient visiblement agités e parlaient fort, il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques mots.

-« Drina… Bila… morte… quarante-cinq ans… Thorin… son fils… »

-« Messieurs, » dit-il d'une voix douce, signalant par la même occasion sa présence. _A moi de jouer maintenant…_ Les nains sursautèrent et se turent, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

-« Mon garçon, » lui dit Balin en se tournant vers lui, se faisant porte-parole du groupe. « Crois-moi, nous sommes ravis que toi et te mère ayez accepté de passer quelques temps ici. Mais, je dois avouer que nous sommes perplexes. Ta mère s'appelle Drina, mais elle nous rappelle à tous une femme que nous avons connu, qui portait le nom de Bila… »

Balin essayait d'amener les choses de la façon la plus paisible qu'il soit, subtilement et avec du tact. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer Thran, et risquer qu'il se renferme, mais lui et les autres avaient besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

-« Je comprends parfaitement de quoi vous voulez parler, » admit Thran, renonçant à mentir. Après tout, il n'allait pas pouvoir leur cacher la vérité très longtemps. « Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : Bila est morte il y a quarante-cinq ans. Ma mère s'est laissé mourir, et n'a réussit à se raccrocher à la vie que par un miracle inespéré. Alors oui, je comprends votre confusion, qui est justifiée. Mais le prénom de ma mère est Drina. Ce nom est son présent et son futur. Son passé est mort avec Bila. »

-« Une part d'elle subsiste en votre mère, » le coupa Thorin.

Il s'était approché silencieusement par derrière, et avait entendu tout le discours de Thran. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser devant tout ce qu'il avait infligé à Bila. Rejet, froideur, insultes… coup… Il se dégoutait pour son comportement. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à Drina qu'il devait porter des excuses. Et cette situation, qu'il avait lui-même créé, le rendait malade.

Thran se retourna Thorin. Cet homme qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé et imaginé était là, devant lui. Il espérait un jour pouvoir lui avouer la vérité. Un jour… En attendant, il devait faire semblant, et protéger sa mère. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Mais il savait que si Thorin était responsable de son malheur, il était également le seul capable de la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Son parrain lui avait parlé de sa mère avant sa naissance, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Et les autres nains aussi, quoique indirectement. Il aimerait tant retrouver sur son visage le sourire joyeux, et surtout le visage radieux qu'on lui avait si souvent décrit. Jamais sa mère n'avait été pleinement épanouie. Les seuls moments où il pouvait la voir totalement sereine était les instants privilégiés qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Alors, pour le bien de sa mère, mais aussi pour le sien et celui de Thorin, il prit une décision qui allait changer beaucoup de chose. Ça allait être long, dur, et probablement très compliqué. Mais il allait tout faire pour remettre ses parents ensembles. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Et ça allait commencer immédiatement.

-« Vous avez raison, » répondit-il à Thorin après un long silence. « Une part de Bila demeure en Drina. Une part brisée, mais qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer. Vous seul en êtes capable, » dit-il en tournant les talons.

-« Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Thorin, indécis, la voix légèrement tremblante. Pas réellement certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Thran s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui, et sourit, d'un sourire affectueux, et presque tendre. Nostalgique aussi. Et plein d'espoir.

-« Son cœur… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Sourire, me sentir _  
_ Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_  
_ J'ai envie de m'enfuir, là où tu pourras m'emporter _  
_ M'aider à écrire une autre histoire _  
_ Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_  
_ Mais je n'pourrai plus attendre _  
_ Si mes larmes tombent_ **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Thorin errait dans les couloirs presque déserts. Silencieux, ramassé sur lui-même. Secoué par tous les sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Il ne voyait pas les personnes autour de lui, qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ses jambes étant comme habitées d'une intelligence propre. Quoique… S'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il savait très bien où il allait : il cherchait Drina, mais refusait cependant de se l'avouer. Les paroles de Thran l'avaient chamboulé, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Il avait préféré s'éclipser rapidement, fuyant la compagnie de ses amis.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur les remparts, et frissonna sous les assauts du vent. La nuit était tombée sur Erebor, l'enveloppant de son manteau noir. Aussi noir que sa souffrance. C'était une belle nuit. Cependant, le spectacle des étoiles ne réussissait pas à l'apaiser. Il vit deux formes, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Un homme et une femme. La femme pleurait à lourds sanglots convulsifs dans les bras de l'homme. A la lueur d'une torche, il vit le visage rougit de ce dernier se tordre violemment sous l'effet de colère. Il reconnu alors Boldur, et comprit instantanément qui était cette jeune femme en pleurs. Son cœur se brisa, et il se maudit un peu plus d'être la cause de tant de chagrin. En voulant reculer, il heurta la paroi dans un bruit sourd, et le son attira l'attention des deux personnes. Sans se préoccuper de Boldur, qui le fusillait du regard, il contempla le doux visage de Drina. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et elle était décoiffée. Elle semblait tout simplement… vidée. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver en elle la hobbit combative qui l'avait accompagné dans la quête périlleuse pour reprendre Erebor. _« Une part de Bila demeure en Drina. Une part brisée, mais qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer. Vous seul en êtes capable. » « Son cœur. »_ Il se jeta à l'eau, et tant pis s'il devait s'y noyer.

-« Drina… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Et... raté ! Les vrais retrouvailles n'étaient pas pour aujourd'hui ! (Pourquoi je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique ? J'ai rien fait !) Mais pas d'entourloupes, la discussion est pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**

**La chanson est "Si mes larmes tombent" de Christophe Willem**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment (jusqu'au vacances en fait) et qu'on enchaine avec Noël et le jour de l'an, les publications risquent d'être un peu décousues tout au long du mois de décembre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un post tous les vendredis, mais il pourra parfois y avoir quelques jours de décalage. Retour à la normal prévu en janvier !**


	13. Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Sadique, sans-coeur, inhumain, monstre... je les ai tous fait la semaine dernière ! (Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers moi ?)**

**Oh miracle ! J'arrive à vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Bon, il est assez court, mais relativement intense. Et oui, vous l'avez tellement attendu, les voici ! Les fameuses retrouvailles ! Par contre, j'ai une petite demande : lever la main celles (ceux ?) qui ont encore assez d'espoir (et qui ne me connaisse pas encore assez) pour croire que ça va bien se passer... (Théoriquement, il ne devrait y avoir aucune main levée...)**

**Merci à Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, elodie94, Aliena wyvern, ScottishBloodyMary, Hebii-chan, Elfolle et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Pas de quoi, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas !**

** /!\ IMPORTANT /!\ : Beaucoup de monde ne comprend pas pourquoi Thorin ne reconnait pas Thran comme son fils. Tout le monde sait que Thran est le fils de Drina. Mais pour le moment, ils n'ont pas son âge exact. Sans compter qu'il est moitié hobbit, moitié nain, ce qui rend son âge difficile à estimer d'apparence. Qu'est ce qui leur dit que Thran est le fils de Thorin ? Strictement rien ! (Bon pour nous c'est évident, mais pas pour eux !) Et puis n'oublions pas que jusque là, tout le monde la pensait morte. Alors Thorin qui s'imagine papa, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Sans compter avec tout ça la présence de Boldur, qui peut rendre les choses ambiguës. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles mouvementées  
**

**.**

Thorin. Drina. Boldur. Tous les trois se regardèrent un long moment, sans prendre la parole ni oser briser le silence. Ce lourd silence les étouffant, les oppressant, les empêchant presque de respirer. Finalement, ce fut Drina qui parla la première.

-« Boldur ? » appela-t-elle doucement. « Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Nous avons à parler… »

-« Hors de questions ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec _lui_ ! Tu as déjà trop souffert par le passé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à nouveau ! »

-« Quand bien même je dois en souffrir, il le faut Boldur. Nous avons trop attendu, il est enfin temps de mettre les choses au clair. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras.

-« S'il te plait… »

Après de longues négociations, il finit par abdiquer à contrecœur. En passant près de Thorin, il le bouscula violemment et lui dit à voix basse.

-« Fais-la pleurer encore, et tu auras affaire à moi. Roi ou pas roi, ça m'est égal. Si une seule larme coule de ses yeux, tu le regretteras. »

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de la montagne. Thorin se tourna alors vers Drina, qui pendant ce bref échange s'était assise sur un petit banc de pierre. Elle avait la tête levée, et contemplait les étoiles. Il se souvenait, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait déjà… à l'époque…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et garda le silence. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas exactement par quoi commencer. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Pendant des années, ils avaient rêvé de pouvoir lui reparler, rien qu'une dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en avait enfin la possibilité, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Des excuses ? Oui, cela semblait être un bon début.

-« Je suis désolé. J'ai été… tout simplement odieux avec toi. Et le mot est encore trop faible. Jamais je n'aurais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Et jamais je n'aurais dû porter la main su toi. Avec le recul, je me rends compte de l'agressivité de ma conduite. Quand j'ai su que tu étais morte, ça m'a fait comme… un électrochoc. J'ai alors pleinement réalisé l'horreur de mes actes, et la façon dont nous nous étions quitté. La façon dont je t'ai chassé. Alors je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais… et pas fais. »

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » murmura-t-elle après un long moment de silence. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentis à cet instant. C'est comme si je brulais à l'intérieur. Comme si mon cœur s'était brisé. Tu aurais pu me l'arrache de la poitrine, je n'aurais pas eu plus mal. A cet instant, je voulais mourir. Ferme les yeux, et me laisser aller. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé d'une certaine manière, Bila est morte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne sais même pas comment, mais une petite part de moi-même a réussit à s'accrocher. A la vie. A l'espoir, alors que je n'en avais plus aucun. J'ignore comment j'ai réussit à m'en sortir. » Elle eut un petit sourire ironique. « Même si _« s'en sortir »_ à un goût amer. Pas une fois, pendant toutes ces années je n'ai pu vivre. Je n'ai fait que survivre. »

Thorin garda le silence et baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à _ça_ ? Il était tout simplement incapable de soutenir son regard, rongé par la culpabilité.

-« Je suis désolé… Et quand bien même ces mots ne soient que de faibles excuses, ils sont vrais. Je… »

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Des excuses répétées des dizaines de fois, sues sur le bout des doigts, des excuses toutes prêtes ! »

-« Jamais Drina, jamais ! » s'exclama Thorin, se levant brusquement. « Je pense que tu mérites bien plus de respect et de considération de ma part que jamais je ne pourrai t'en offrir. Alors non, ces excuses n'ont pas été préparées à l'avance, tout simplement parce que tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

-« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Du respect, de la considération ? Je vaux mieux que ça ? » commença-t-elle à hurler, à la fois de rage et de chagrin. Elle se leva à son tour. « Tu n'en as pas eu pour moi ce jour là, pourquoi en aurais-tu aujourd'hui ? Que m'as-tu dit exactement ? Ah oui, _« J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer. »_ Ne jamais me rencontrer ? Est-ce que tu te rends simplement compte de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait mal ! Je t'aimais Thorin, je t'aimais ! Et j'ai comprit à cet instant combien je m'étais trompé. Je n'étais rien pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Un jouet ! Une distraction ! »

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'énerva à son tour Thorin. « Tu n'étais pas à un jouet, ni une distraction, ni quoi que ce soit de la sorte ! Tu étais tout simplement toi, Bila, la personne que j'aimais, et en qui j'avais confiance.

-« Belle manière de me le monter ! » dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Mais malgré tout son mordant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

-« Tu as trahis ma confiance, et la colère m'a submergé ! » argumenta Thorin. « J'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Et pour cela je m'en excuse. Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi es-tu si bien capable de croire le mensonge, et pas la vérité ? »

Dina n'arrivait pas à répondre, la colère et la douleur étant trop fortes. La dernière accusation de Thorin l'avait complètement bouleversée. Elle laissait simplement couler ses larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Thorin en rajouta encore une couche.

-« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux penser ça de moi ! » continua Thorin, criant toujours. « Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, des erreurs monumentales. Mais tout le monde n'en fait-il pas ? Toi comme tout le monde ! Je me suis excusé, je suis près à me mettre à genoux pour que tu comprennes à quel point je suis désolé. Mais de toute manière, je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit ! Certes, j'ai agit sous l'impulsion de la colère. Mais dois-tu me blâmer pour ça ? Tu es tellement bornée… Pendant combien de temps vas-tu refuser de me parler ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? J'ai peut-être mal agit il y a quarante-cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui agit comme une enfant ! »

Thorin regarda Drina bien en face. Celle-ci avait blêmit tout au long de son discours, jusqu'à apparaitre complètement livide. Mais il n'allait pas allez la réconforter. Non, pas cette fois. Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à rester campé sur sa position. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il la sentit s'effondrer au sol, et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas aller la relever. Il devina son corps secoué de sanglots, et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étreindre. Il l'entendit pleurer à chaudes larmes, et ressentit le besoin de boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Alors il continua à s'éloigner, d'un pas légèrement tremblant, qu'il tentait de rendre impassible. Il l'entendit chuchoter, à travers ses pleurs.

-« Tant de gâchis… Tout ça à cause de cette maudite pierre… »

Thorin se figea. Non, elle ne pouvait pas parler de… Si pourtant, c'était tellement logique. Et au fond, elle n'avait pas tord, c'était le pouvoir presque hypnotisant de l'Arkenstone qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Mais il y a avait quelque chose, un infime détail qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-« Je l'ai détruite tu sais. »

Drina tourna son visage larmoyant vers Thorin, qui lui tournait le dos. Il reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui était tintée de tension et de sanglots.

-« L'Arkenstone. Je l'ai détruite. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire caillou. »

Les mêmes mots que quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Les mêmes mots. _Un vulgaire caillou_… Il reprit sa marche et murmura d'une voix douce, emplie de douleur.

-« Mais ça, je ne l'ai comprit que trop tard… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sors, sors  
De mon sang de mon corps  
Sors, toi qui me garde encore  
Au creux de tes regrets  
Parle, parle  
Dis-le moi sans trembler  
Que t'en as plus rien à cirer  
Parle, pleure et je comprendrai**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Drina resta prostrée au sol un long moment, hébétée, incapable de réagir. Assise sur le sol de pierre glacée, et malgré les bourrasques de vent et la fraicheur de la nuit, elle ne sentait tout simplement pas le froid. Elle voulait simplement disparaitre. Loin de lui, loin de son regard. Pour un peu, et si tout n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle serait partit dans l'heure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était complètement vidée.

Elle se releva difficilement, ne tenant que presque miraculeusement sur ses jambes. Ses mains s'agrippaient à la paroi de pierre, sans quoi elle se serait écroulée. Elle ne voyait qu'à quelques pas devant elle, sa vision obstruée par les larmes qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Elle avança d'un pas. Trébucha, et manqua de tomber. Mais elle s'accrocha. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main, mais elle ne sentit pas la légère griffure.

Sans savoir comment, Drina réussit miraculeusement à atteindre ses appartements. Les jambes tremblantes, les yeux inondés de larmes, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée jusqu'ici. La démarche titubante, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, s'écroula sur son lit.

Les poings serrés, elle frappa encore et encore les couvertures, hurlant dans son oreiller sa tristesse et sa haine. Mais bientôt cela ne suffit plus, et elle se mit à frapper le mur. Déversant toute sa rancœur. Encore et encore. Frapper plus fort, toujours plus fort. La peau à vif, elle ne sentait pourtant pas la douleur. Par ailleurs, la souffrance physique est bien plus simple à endurer que la souffrance morale. Les blessures se soignent, cicatrisent et guérissent. Son cœur en lambeaux depuis quarante-cinq ans venait de voler en éclats. La plaie qu'elle croyait saine et définitivement derrière elle se trouvait à vif, plus vivace que jamais. Elle avait mal. Presque autant qu'à l'époque. Mais ça ne la soulageait pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait pas la force de revivre cette épreuve. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Et cette fois, elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir.

C'est cette pensée, plus que la douleur, qui l'a fit s'arrêter. Aussitôt, ses bras retombèrent, inertes, comme si l'instant d'avant ils étaient animés par une vie propre. Elle se leva brusquement, sans prendre garde aux draps et aux cousins qui tombaient au sol. Dans sa précipitation, sa manche accrocha un vase, qui tomba au sol et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Mais elle ne le vit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Elle marcha sur les éclats de verres, se coupant profondément la plante des pieds, laissant de longues trainées de sang sur le tapis. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne le sentit pas. Comme un automate, son esprit s'était mit en pause.

L'esprit engourdi, elle ne sentit pas son bras se tendre, et saisir son poignard, resté sur la table. Elle contempla un long moment la lame, sans réellement en prendre conscience. Une lame. Au final, c'est le début et la fin de tant de choses… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Elle se rappelait de ces bois, en bordure de la montagne. Comme si elle y était. Elle revoyait le poignard danser sur sa peau blanche. Le sang perler, quelques gouttes, puis un filet de plus en plus abondant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'arrêterait pas l'hémorragie.

De la pointe du poignard, elle dessina lentement le tracé de ses veines. Puis apposa le tranchant au niveau du poignet. Et trancha d'un coup sec la peau fine. A travers l'obscurité de la pièce, elle ne vit pas le flot de sang couler. Par contre, elle le sentit très nettement ruisseler sur son bras et sa robe. Prise d'un étourdissement, elle s'accrocha à un petit guéridon, qui vacilla sous son poids. Elle se laissa violemment tomber au sol, entrainant le meuble avec elle.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle sentait le sang battre fortement au niveau de ses tempes. Et les larmes qui revinrent, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. A cet instant, elle savait qu'elle était tout simplement pathétique. Mais ça lui était égal.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et une silhouette tenant une bougie se détacha dans l'encadrement.

-« Maman ? » appela une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de son fils. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Vaseuse, les pensées lointaines, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit les pas précipités de son fils sur le parquet. Elle cligna péniblement des yeux en le sentant palper son poignet et ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur. Les mouvements de Thran étaient vifs, saccadés, et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration hachurée. Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, elle le laissa bander ses blessures, et éponger rapidement le sang qui avait coulé. Comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils, elle se laissait guider, sans aucune volonté. Thran lui ôta sa robe et l'aida à passer une chemise de nuit. Elle se laissa faire, amorphe. Enfin, il la coucha, la recouvrant de plusieurs couvertures.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, et pour la première fois elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Devant son air inquiet, vestige de sa panique, et les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de ses yeux, elle se sentit culpabiliser. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à son fils ! Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle ! Quelle mère horrible elle faisait ! Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pas les sanglots lourds et heurtés de tout à l'heure. Non, simplement des larmes de souffrance et de peine. Thran l'attira dans ses bras et pendant de longues heures, elle pleura dans les bras de son fils.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_Tout, tout_**  
**_ Tout est fini entre nous_**  
**_ J'ai plus la force du tout_**  
**_ D'y croire et d'espérer_**

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Euh... ça change quelque chose si je vous dis que c'est de l'automutilation et pas du suicide ? (Non, pas tapé !) Sérieusement, vous me connaissez maintenant... Vous pensiez vraiment que ça allait bien se passer ?**

**Par contre, après le bordel que je mets entre eux, faut que je me débrouille pour les rabibocher... Je suis pas dans la merde !**

**La chanson est "Tout" de Lara Fabian.**

**Review ?**


	14. Rester fort

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Beaucoup de réaction au dernier chapitre. Désolée pour celles qui avaient encore de l'espoir... Mais je l'avoue, j'y suis peut-être allée un petit peu fort ! (Mais un tout petit peu alors !). Par contre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : tout le monde pense que Thorin est un con (ce qui est vrai) que Thran s'en veut à mort (ce qui est vrai) et que Drina souffre (vrai aussi). Mais personne n'a pensé qu'elle aurait pu faire un minimum d'effort ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a été franchement coopérative !**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Noooo Aime, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, elodie94 et Maariie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Normal, je ne sais pas... mais tu n'es pas la seule ! Thorin t'a déçut ? Drina n'a pourtant rien fait pour arranger les choses, non ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Rester fort**

**.**

_Thorin reprit sa marche et murmura d'une voix douce, emplie de douleur._

_-« Mais ça, je ne l'ai comprit que trop tard… »_

Il la laissa derrière lui, n'osant pas se retourner. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il retournerait vers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour le moment. C'était encore trop tôt, trop frais dans son esprit. Quarante-cinq ans, qui tout à coup semblaient partir en fumé.

A pas lents, il retraversa toute la montagne pour regagner ses appartements. Il se sentait… vide… Oui c'était, le mot. Complètement vidé. Plus de douleur, plus de larmes, totalement anesthésié. Plus de joie non plus… Plus d'espoir. Il soupira. S'il pensait à tout ce qu'il venait de perdre, tout ce qu'il avait gâché… Non, surtout, ne pas y penser… Il poussa la porte du salon. Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, preuve que les autres n'étaient couchés que depuis peu de temps. Il avisa une cape de couleur bleu nuit, négligemment posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Voulant d'abord s'en approcher pour la ranger, il se ravisa et s'en détourna aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnu les broderies argentées sur le bord de la capuche. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. S'il n'était même pas capable de s'approcher des objets _lui_ appartenant, il serait difficile pour lui de simplement la regarder en face. Difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Elle le rendait faible. Et sa faiblesse lui faisait horreur.

Il entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Enleva son manteau, qu'il jeta en travers de la pièce, et qui alla s'accrocher au coin d'un tableau pour y pendre lamentablement. Tous aussi vivement, il enleva un à un ses vêtement qui allèrent s'échouer au sol. Mais il ne les voyait pas. La colère assombrissait ses pensées, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Dans un élan de rage, il donna un violent coup de poing dans un mur. Mais la douleur qui en résultat lui passa immédiatement l'envie de recommencer. Douleur. La souffrance physique le ramenait à toute cette souffrance morale, qu'il cherchait à fuir à tout prix. Il avait essayé de rester indifférent, et cela avait échoué. Il avait laissé sortir sa colère, et rien de bon n'en était sortit. Alors, renonçant à rester digne, il s'assit sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran referma vivement son livre, après avoir relu pour la troisième fois le même paragraphe. Il n'arriverait à rien ce soir. Il se leva de son lit, quittant la douce chaleur des couvertures, et frissonna. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et y jeta une nouvelle bûche, empêchant le feu de s'éteindre définitivement. Il resta un long moment immobile devant l'âtre, observant la danse des flammes.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était plus fort que lui. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait un affreux pressentiment. Il était resté un long moment au salon en compagnie de Fili et Kili, tous trois attendant sans l'avouer le retour de Drina et Thorin. Boldur était revenu un peu plus tôt, la mine mauvaise, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient « en train de faire causette ». Alors il avait attendu impatiemment que sa mère revienne, voulant tout prix connaitre la teneur de cette échange. Mais les heures étaient passées, et personne n'était venu. Devant l'heure tardive, il avait du se résigner à aller se coucher. Mais rien à faire, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.

Soudain, il cru entendre une sorte de… choc, violent en répétitif, qui résonnait dans la paroi de pierre. Il se releva rapidement, interloqué. D'où venait ce bruit ? Il voulu collé l'oreille au mur, mais avant qu'il ne passe à l'action, le son s'était arrêté aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Haussant les épaules, il se détourna. Et entendit très clairement un bruit de verre brisé. Et cette fois-ci, il savait exactement d'où le son provenait.

Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, des pantoufles, et se saisit d'une bougie à moitié consumée qui trainait sur son bureau, l'allumant rapidement. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte voisine. La chambre de sa mère. Il hésita quelques secondes devant la porte. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Il était tellement angoissé qu'il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien ? Mais quand il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un meuble tombant au sol, il n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte.

-« Maman ? » appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante, accoutumant ses yeux à la pénombre.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, étendue au sol dans une mare de sang. Il se précipita vers elle oubliant toute prudence, et se jeta à genoux.

-« Maman ! Maman ! » appela-t-il plusieurs fois, parfaitement conscient du ton hystérique que prenait sa voix.

Il la secoua plusieurs. Surement dérangée par ses mouvements brusques, elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna une fois, deux fois, puis les referma. C'est alors que Thran remarqua le poignard ensanglanté juste à coté d'elle. Son poignard. Tout à coup effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il prit doucement la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Et vit parfaitement l'entaille profonde au niveau de son poignet. Il se figea. Elle n'avait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Résolu, éloignant le plus possible ses angoisses, il se releva et se dirigea vers la commode où sa mère rangeait ses préparations. Il dénicha rapidement des bandages et une lotion cicatrisante. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Avisant son anormale pâleur, et pris d'un affreux doute, il posa la main dans son cou. Et attendit. Il souffla de soulagement en entendant son pouls. Peut-être un peu faible, mais régulier. S'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible, et luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, il soigna patiemment la plaie. Une fois celle-ci soigneusement bandée, il saisit une pièce de tissus au hasard et épongea le sang au sol. Puis s'armant de courage, il se redressa, emmenant sa mère avec lui. Elle se laissait faire, tellement faible, et son état plus que sa blessure lui labourèrent le cœur. Tout en douceur, il l'aida à se changer, la coucha, et la borda soigneusement.

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, et s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler ses larmes. Sa mère ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. En la voyant, si faible et si désespérée, il l'attira vers lui. Voulant la réconforter. Voulant se rassurer. Elle commença à pleurer, et rapidement il sentit sa chemise détrempée par les pleurs. Lui aussi pleura. Beaucoup. Il voulait rester fort. Pour sa mère, qui à cet instant plus que jamais avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors ils pleurèrent ensembles, durant de longues heures. Une question le hantant : comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour se levait à peine quand Drina se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête, et se sentait courbatue. Essayant de s'étirer, elle butta contre une masse chaude à coté d'elle. Oublieuse de sa fatigue, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Thran. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle avança une main, pour la passer négligemment dans ses cheveux. Et se figea. Son poignet gauche était bandé, et légèrement tâché de sang. Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout, absolument tout. La discussion, ou plutôt la dispute avec Thorin. Sa tristesse et sa colère. Son désespoir. Et le poignard. Regardant plus attentivement son fils, elle remarqua de larges cernes sous ces yeux et les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se dégagea de la couverture et sortit du lit, frissonna quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol froid. Tachant à tous prix de ne pas regarder le sang qui maculait le sol, elle saisit une robe dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, se dévisageant dans la glace. Ne pouvant supporter le piètre reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle s'en détourna et s'habilla, résolue à ne pas flancher. Elle resterait digne et fière, jusqu'au bout. Ignorant la douleur de son poignet qui la faisait souffrir, comme un rappel à celle de son cœur.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les paroles de Thorin. Détruite. L'Arkenstone détruite. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais pourtant, elle ne remettait pas du tout en doute l'honnêteté de Thorin, elle était certaine qu'il avait été franc avec elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait tout ça pour rien ? Peut-être, grâce à son sacrifice, Thorin avait-il retrouvé la raison ? Elle voulait garder cette petite lueur d'espoir. Mais bientôt, le reste de la discussion se profila dans on esprit. Les accusations qu'il avait porté à son encontre l'avait blessé, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. _« J'ai peut-être mal agit il y a quarante-cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui agit comme une enfant ! »_ Elle qui pensait la plaie cicatrisée, la revoilà aussi faible devant lui que quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Cette situation n'allait pas convenir très longtemps. A un moment ou à un autre, Thorin ou elle-même allait en avoir ras-le-bol, ferait un esclandre en publique et ce serait la catastrophe. Ils allaient passer un long moment à se côtoyer quotidiennement, il fallait absolument qu'ils aplanissent les choses.

Secouant la tête, elle finit de se préparer et sortit de la suite qu'elle partageait avec son fils, toujours endormi dans sa chambre. Son fils. Le fils de Thorin aussi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui en parle… Oui, il faudrait… Mais non, pas pour le moment. C'était trop tôt. Elle gagna le grand salon, qui donnait sur les appartements royaux et les suites de ses amis. Boldur quand à lui logeait avec ses cousins. Elle prit un fauteuil et s'assit près de la cheminé, qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. Se couvrant de la cape qu'elle avait laissée sur le dossier, elle se blottit frileusement près de l'âtre. Et elle attendit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**On a parcouru le chemin,  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Thorin se réveilla, le sommeil était levé depuis peu. Depuis toujours, il avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores. Mais ce matin-là, le réveil fut plus difficile que d'habitude. La discussion de la veille tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il le reconnaissait, il y avait été fort avec elle. Mais ses accusations l'avait mit tellement en colère ! _« Je n'étais rien pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Un jouet ? Une distraction ? »_ Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui ? Elle n'avait jamais été une distraction, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Mais peut-être pas suffisamment, puisqu'elle doutait de son amour pour elle. Au simple fait d'y repenser, il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé se monter faible. Mais avec elle, il l'était.

Il se leva à contrecœur et se prépara. Une longue journée l'attendait, à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de faire face. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il rejoignit le grand salon et eut la surprise de voir que quelqu'un était déjà réveiller. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Aucun des nains, pas même ses neveux (surtout pas ses neveux), ne se levaient aussi tôt.

_Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre, à la lueur de nos mensonges, les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle…_

Il reconnu Drina quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il songea un instant à fuir, à échapper à cette discussion, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il ne voulait pas être une lâche. Elle le regarda bien en face, aucune émotion sur son visage. Un éclair blanc attira son attention. Il avisa alors son poignet gauche soigneusement bandé. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas hier. Absolument certain. Il voulu l'interroger, mais son regard froid l'en dissuada. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Peut-être était-il un lâche mais il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Pas quand une simple phrase pouvait un peu plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle, fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge. On a changé à la longue…_

Elle se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui. Il avait remarqué son bandage, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, il ne posait pas de question. Peut-être ne savait-il pas ? Non, il avait comprit, elle le voyait dans son regard. La compréhension… et la culpabilité… Pas de pitié étonnamment. Peut-être préférait-il simplement rester aveugle sur la situation ? Peut-être préférait-il l'ignorance ? Elle aussi aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Rester ignorante. Innocente. Même si elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Consciente de son regard insistant, qui semblait mettre Thorin mal à l'aise, elle carra fermement les épaules et prit la parole, retenant fortement ses pensées.

-« Thorin, je pense que vous comme moi sommes suffisamment matures, et que nous sommes tous les deux capables de nous comporter en adulte, » assena-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Nos… différents, tout comme nos histoires personnelles n'ont pas à intervenir. »

-« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, » répondit Thorin à contrecœur après un long silence, adoptant par là même le vouvoiement.

-« C'est Drina la guérisseuse qui vient vous voir, votre majesté. J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'assez préoccupant. En privé, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui proposait de s'assoir.

Malgré toute sa froideur, Thorin pouvait voir son regard anxieux, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas la cause principale. Il la guida alors vers ses appartements personnels, qu'elle avait traversé de nombreuses fois dans les jours précédents, et la conduisit à son bureau. Une fois que tous deux eurent pris place sur des chaises, Drina prit la parole.

-« Avant de vous faire part de… de mes inquiétudes, je dois d'abord procéder à un petit examen de routine, afin de confirmer que… enfin, pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Thorin grimaça légèrement. Ses neveux lui avaient raconté en détail, et avec beaucoup de plaisir, toute la « procédure » de guérison, et il n'était pas très impatient de l'expérimenter éveillé. Car si au début il avait cru qu'ils lui disaient ça pour l'effrayer, Thran le lui avait confirmé. D'un autre côté, s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre une alimentation correcte… Depuis son réveil, Drina avait interdit, par l'intermédiaire de Thran, qu'il absorbe quoi que ce soit d'autre que les potions qu'elle et son fils concoctaient. Pas qu'elles soient mauvaises, mais il ne rêvait que d'un gros morceau de viande.

A sa demande, il releva la manche de sa tunique et attendit de voir ce que Drina allait faire. Celle-ci se saisit d'une bourse accrochée à sa taille. Elle en sortit un minuscule pot de pommade, qu'elle étala soigneusement sur le bras de Thorin. Elle attrapa ensuite son poignard, et entailla l'avant-bras de Thorin d'un geste vif. Malgré elle, les images de la veille vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

-« Mais… je n'ai presque rien senti, » s'étonna Thorin, qui s'était préparé à la douleur d'une telle blessure. Il avait bien vu les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras, qui en disaient long sur le nombre de fois où elle avait dû recourir à de telles extrémités.

-« C'est grâce aux plantes que j'ai utilisé juste avant, » répondit-elle sans un sourire, d'un ton professionnel et maitrisé.

Elle passa sa main sur la plaie, et récita quelques incantations. Sous le regard ébahis de Thorin, la blessure se referma instantanément.

-« Votre sang est propre. A priori, vous êtes guéri, et vous ne devriez pas garder de séquelles, si ce n'est quelques cicatrices. »

-« Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ça dont vous vouliez voulais me parler… n'est ce pas ? » interrogea Thorin. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-« En effet… » Elle garda le silence un long moment. « Ce que j'ai à vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Il est évidemment possible que je fasse une erreur, mais je ne vois absolument pas d'autres alternatives… »

-« Drina, vous m'inquiétez… »

-« J'ai passé en revue toutes les maladies que je connaissais, et croyez-moi j'en connais un grand nombre. Mais aucune ne correspondait tout à fait à vos symptômes. Et de toute manière, si c'était une simple intoxication, ou une maladie bénigne, vos médecins, ou même Elrond, aurait pu la soigner. Non, ce n'était pas naturel. »

-« Mais, alors… » Il s'interrompit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas parler de…

-« Je vois que vous avez compris. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment, ni même par qui ou par quoi. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : vous avez été empoisonné.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Ah ah, empoisonné ! Certains avaient deviné... (Il y a longtemps...) On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! (oui, il m'aura fallut 12 chapitres pour ça !). Vous l'aurez compris, on aura "2 histoires" : d'un côté les relations Drina/Thorin/Thran, et de l'autre cet histoire d'empoisonnement. Comme si le premier point n'était pas suffisamment compliqué à gérer, il faut que j'en rajoute... je suis folle !**

**La chanson est "Le chemin" de Kyo et Sita. Elle colle parfaitement à la situation, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Review ?**


	15. Distance

**Salut tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! (avec un peu de retard !)  
**

**Le chapitre de la semaine dernière à susciter beaucoup de réactions ! En effet, les retrouvailles auraient pu être un peu plus joyeuses... raté ! Et pour ce qui est de l'empoisonnement, certaines avaient deviné il y a très longtemps. Mais après, qui est cet empoisonneur ? Mystère...**

**Bon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, tout comme le suivant. Mais comme je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais modifier, je le poste quand même.**

**Ouah, j'ai explosé le compteur à review avec le dernier chapitre. Alors un grand merci à tous ! Merci à Nooo Aime, ScottishBloodyMary, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Maariie09, lectriceassidue, Elfolle, In the moon97, silryadis et tout particulièrement Luna Lightwood pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Ah, trouver qui est le plus coupable des deux ! Moi-même je ne sais pas, je change d'avis tous les jours ! Et Thran ? Et bien, mon pauvre chéri culpabilise à mort ! (Ils sont irrattrapables dans cette famille !)**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Tu es la première que je vois "descendre" à ce point là Drina ! Mais comme tu dis, on pardonne tout à Thorin ! Même si là, il a un peu joué au con, non ? Mère indigne... si tu as raison dans le fond, je trouve que tu exagères un peu... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à se faire pardonner à tes yeux !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 13 : Distance**

**.**

_-« Je vois que vous avez compris, » déclara Drina. « Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment, ni même par qui ou par quoi. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : vous avez été empoisonné. »_

-« Emp… empoisonné ? Tu es sûre de toi ? » interrogea vivement Thorin, abandonnant sans s'en rendre compte le vouvoiement distant qu'elle avait instauré.

-« Non, évidemment que je n'en suis pas certaine. On est rarement, voir jamais sûr de ce genre de chose. Mais je ne vois absolument pas quelle autre proposition nous avons. »

Thorin se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Certes, une fois rétablit, il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de sa maladie. Son incroyable longueur, l'incohérence de ses symptômes… Mais à ce point là ! Cependant, il y a une chose que Drina ne réalisait pas totalement. Si c'était un empoisonnement, c'était avant tout une tentative de meurtre. Un assassinat qui avait échoué. Avec un assassin inconnu en liberté, qui pourrait recommencer n'importe quand. Mais se posait une question : était-ce l'homme ou le roi qui était visé ?

-« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Drina.

Dans la crise qu'il traversait, et qu'importe que la situation entre eux ne soit pas au beau fixe, loin de là, elle était actuellement son seul soutien. La seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Qu'importe si elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, ou si lui-même ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Jamais elle ne le trahirait, voilà bien une chose dont il était certain.

-« Il va falloir faire comme si de rien n'était. La personne qui a fait ça a tout fait pour masquer son crime, » répondit Drina, qui contrairement à ce que pensait Thorin, avait parfaitement compris l'étendu des enjeux. « Il l'a habilement fait passer pour une maladie, qui t'aurait emporté à peu près surement. Même Elrond, qui est pourtant l'un des plus grands guérisseurs que je connaisse, était impuissant à te soigner. Seulement, ce meurtrier, dans son plan parfait, n'avait pas prévu une chose, un infime détail : moi. Il était improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, que je revienne à Erebor après tout ce temps loin d'ici. Et encore plus incertain que je parvienne à te sauver. Je suis persuadée que ce meurtrier va essayer une nouvelle fois de te tuer. Il a mit tellement de chose en place, pris tellement de risques, qu'il ne renoncera pas maintenant. »

-« Il va falloir mettre plusieurs mesures en place, » déclara fermement Thorin, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire sans réagir. «Il faudra faire surveiller de très près les cuisines, car je suppose que c'est de la qu'est partit le poison. Et également augmenter le nombre de gardes. Et… »

-« Non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama Drina vivement, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. « Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, nous devrons faire comme si nous n'étions au courant de rien. En apparence, c'était une maladie, et une maladie ça restera. En désorganisant tout, même si nous voulons bien faire, ce serait ouvrir grand la porte à ce criminel…. »

-« Alors, au risque de moi aussi me répéter, qu'allons nous faire ? » insista Thorin. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses en l'état. Si quelqu'un a réussit à glisser discrètement du poison une première fois, il y arrivera une deuxième, sans aucun doute. »

-« C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir jouer serré, et avec subtilité. L'assassin va probablement essayer d'agir rapidement, tant que tu es encore affaibli, et donc plus susceptible de faire une rechute. Premièrement, ne mange, ou ne bois plus rien quand tu es seul. Commande des plats pour plusieurs personnes, mange avec des amis, des conseillers, la compagnie, ou n'importe qui. Qui que soit ce meurtrier, il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'intoxiquer plusieurs personnes. Là, cela deviendrait suspect. Et deuxièmement, ne met personne au courant. Même pas tes neveux, ni Balin. Moi-même, je ne dirais rien, ni à mon fils, ni à Elrond. Il est si facile d'intercepter une conversation ou des ordres ! Tant que nous serons les deux seuls au courant, ce secret sera bien gardé. »

« Entendu, » acquiesça Thorin. « Je suivrais tes conseils à la lettre. »

Drina lui adressa un sourire. Le premier sourire sincère depuis son arrivée. Mais dans ces yeux, on pouvait lire une peur bleue. Peur qu'elle pouvait voir comme un reflet dans les yeux de Thorin. Qui n'aurait pas peur de mourir ? La première fois, il s'était fait prendre par surprise. Maintenant, il serait constamment sur ses gardes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Thorin, quand il l'interpella.

-« Drina ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Et tous deux savaient que cette phrase avait bien plus de poids qu'il n'y paraissait. Une vaine tentative de réconciliation. Bien vaine… Drina aurait pu en rester là. Lui sourire et se taire. Elle aurait pu…

-« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais en premier lieu… » assena-t-elle le plus froidement qu'elle pouvait, cessant de sourire et se fermant totalement. _Ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions._

Non, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle faisait ça. C'était pour elle…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Heure sonne matin**_  
_** Pleure chagrin**_  
_** Et repasse le film humide**_  
_** Du passé dans les yeux**_

_** Court bien trop court**_  
_** Notre amour, et les appels**_  
_** Au secours savent qu'un sourd**_  
_** N'entend pas ce qu'il veut**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se réveilla lentement. Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, il se releva péniblement, affreusement courbatu. Rejetant le drap qui le couvrait, il se leva du lit, titubant légèrement, encore embrumé de sommeil. Et manqua de tomber. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses jambes, bien que flageolante. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur le sol, encore taché de sang. Choqué, il promena son regard autour de lui. L'inquiétude montait en lui. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien du tout ! Mais où était-il bon sang ? Il avisa alors les affaires déposées sur le bureau. Celles de sa mère. Bien, il était dans sa chambre, et visiblement, il y avait dormit…. Mais pourquoi ? Il remarqua alors le poignard que sa mère avait toujours sur elle. Au sol, maculé de sang. Avec violence, les images de la veille lui revinrent.

Il se retint à une chaise, incapable de tenir debout sans aide. Sa mère… sa mère s'était violemment blessée… volontairement… Et s'il n'avait pas été là… peut-être se serait-elle vidée de son sang ? Surement même… Il ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? pourquoi avait-elle fait _ça_ ? Non, en réalité, il s'en doutait. Il savait très bien qu'elle était la raison, l'unique raison qui aurait pu pousser sa mère à… à mettre fin à ses jours. _Lui_. Thorin. A cet instant il lui en voulait terriblement. Il voulait le frapper, lui briser les os. Il se sentait même capable de le tuer pour avoir osé faire tant de mal à sa mère. Puis, aussi rapidement que sa colère avait enflée, elle retomba, et la culpabilité l'envahit. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé vers sa mère. Lui qui l'avait envoyé la voir. S'il ne l'y avait pas incité, Thorin n'aurait pas insisté. Et de plus, il ne pouvait pas juger de la situation sur ses suppositions. La chose s'imposait : il devait parler avec sa mère, el plus rapidement possible. Pour qu'elle lui explique son geste bien sûr, mais surtout pour qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Ferme dans ses résolutions, il attrapa vivement le poignard au sol pour le nettoyer. Il se prépara en vitesse, passa le poignard à se ceinture et se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère étant absente de leurs appartements, elle y serait probablement. Malheureusement, il ne l'y vit pas. Il y retrouva par contre ses amis. Il salua les nains et se mit à table avec les autres, comme tout le monde. Tous déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quoiqu'il s'agisse d'une joie de façade pour Thran. Où donc était sa mère ? De plus, il n'avait pas manqué de noter l'absence de Thorin. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il devine qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais où ? Et dans quel état ? Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait rien faire.

A la fin de ce repas fort convivial, au moment où Thran allait demander aux autres s'ils avaient vu sa mère, la porte de la suite de Thorin s'ouvrit, le laissant apparaitre, immédiatement suivit de Drina. Les nains se turent, et contemplèrent les deux visages. Ils s'attendaient à tout : des larmes, de la colère, ou même des traces de coups, allez savoir avec leurs tempéraments bouillants. Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir de la peur dans les yeux de leur souverain. Thran détailla un peu plus attentivement sa mère. Elle était tout simplement terrorisée. Par quoi ? A lui de le découvrir. Bien vite, Thorin et Drina reprirent leurs masques impassibles et souriants, comme si de rien n'était. Pour ça, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre.

-« Et bien mes amis, vous ne nous attendez donc pas pour déjeuner ? » déclara Thorin avec emphase.

-« Nous sommes désolés mon oncle, » répondit Fili pour tout le groupe. « Comme d'habitude tu es levé avant nous, nous avons pensé que tu étais déjà sortit. »

-« Sans compter qu'avec ta convalescence, tu ne mangeais rien depuis plusieurs jours, » ajouta Kili.

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça arrive. Mais je pense que nous allons avoir un problème : j'ai enfin obtenu l'autorisation de retrouver une alimentation normale, mais il n'y a plus rien à manger ! »

Les nains baissèrent la tête, penauds. Mais à leur grande surprise, Thorin éclata de rire.

-« Je vais redemander de la nourriture aux cuisines. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Chacun des nains répondit par la négative. Thran vit alors Thorin se tendre. Oh, c'était presque imperceptible, mais c'était tout de même repérable pour un œil attentif à ce genre de choses. Bien que visiblement, il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Thorin se tourna très légèrement vers Drina, mais cette dernière ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

-« Moi je déjeunerai bien, je n'ai pas mangé non plus ce matin. »

Thran écarquilla les yeux de surprise à cette réponse. Sa mère ne mangeait qu'occasionnellement le matin, pour ne pas dire jamais. Cette fois il en était sûr, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et quand Drina croisa le regard de son fils, elle put lire tout son questionnement. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un calme relatif. Kili et Fili tentaient bien de détendre l'atmosphère, aidés en cela par Bofur, mais rien n'y faisait. Ni Thorin, ni Drina ne semblaient prêts à desserrer les dents. Bien que conservant en permanence leur sourire de façade. Et de leur côté, Thran et Boldur n'étaient guère loquace, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on leur posait.

Dès la fin du repas, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Thran saisit vivement la main de sa mère et l'entraina dans leurs appartements. Avant même qu'elle ne réplique, il la fit assoir vivement dans un fauteuil et referma soigneusement la porte, sous le regard ébahi de la compagnie. Sans se soucier d'eux ni du visage interloqué de sa mère, il s'assit en face d'elle. Et attendit. Il ne parlerait pas le premier, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Les longues minutes d'un silence pesant s'égrenèrent. Mais il était patient, il avait tout son temps. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Et Drina craqua.

-« Que veux-tu ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Le regard de Thran se fit plus insistant. Et légèrement réprobateur aussi.

-« Maman… pas de ça avec, s'il te plait… Tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne va pas…»

D'un geste fluide, il dégagea le poignard à se ceinture et le lui tendit. D'une main tremblante, Drina le saisit et le rangea. Elle souffla, et baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait éclairer son fils. Mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ? Comment lui faire entendre qu'elle avait tout simplement paniqué ? Que dans son désespoir et sa colère elle avait perdu toute conscience de ses actes ? Comment ? Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui dit.

-« J'ai paniqué… « dit-elle, les yeux toujours baissés. « J'étais complètement bouleversée, et je ne savais plus trop qui j'étais, où j'étais, ni même ce que je faisais. »

Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard soucieux de son fils. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, il la coupa.

-« Et… qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il.

Au fond de lui, il le savait déjà. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin qu'elle le lui dise. Drina de son côté fut bien tentée de lui répondre _« tu le sais déjà »_, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Mais elle comprenait aussi le besoin de son fils de l'entendre de vive voix. Elle ne pouvait pas changer les passé, mais elle pouvait tenter de réparer ses erreurs. Elle inspira profondément. Sa réponse tenait en un seul mot.

-« Thorin. »

Thran hocha la tête lentement, presque mécaniquement. Drina vit ses poings se resserrer, et son visage blanchir. Délicatement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais qu'il repoussa en se levant brusquement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » hurla-t-il.

-« Thran… » appela doucement Drina.

-« Non ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, Drina se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna vers son fils. Et lui sourit. C'est ce sourire sincère, plus que la sérénité de sa mère, qui calma Thran, autant qu'il le surprit. Lentement, il inspira, expira, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Et regarda sa mère, interrogateur.

-« Thran, tu dois comprendre que cela restera entre lui et moi. Ni toi, ni personne ne saura le moindre mot de ce qui s'est dit hier. »

Thran resta ébahi quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis il hocha la tête, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa mère. Si elle voulait quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence ne le voulait pas, alors rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle était tellement butée ! Et puis, il comprenait sa décision. Et il comprenait également qu'il n'avait pas à interférer. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû d'ailleurs. Cette leçon lui avait bien suffit. Plus jamais, jamais il ne se mêlerait des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas ! Enfin, sauf quand elles concernaient sa mère et Thorin, car dans ces cas là, il est toujours un peu concerné n'est ce pas ?

Renonçant à lui arracher des aveux complets, il sourit également, et serra sa mère sans ses bras. Heureux, et simplement soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve. Drina répondit à son étreinte, et feignit d'ignorer les quelques larmes qui coulèrent des yeux de son fils. Ils n'avaient que trop pleuré, ils devaient aller de l'avant à présent.

Résolu, enfin apaisés, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres. Ils se sourirent, et Thran l'ouvrit. Là, un spectacle pour le moins inattendu les attendait. Choqué, ils contemplaient Boldur, qui avait attrapé Thorin au col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et qui à présent le bourrait de coups de poings. La compagnie, abasourdie, ne réagissait pas.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » hurlait Boldur, accompagnant chacun de ses coups par des insultes et des cris. « Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! J'ai juré de te faire payer la moindre larme qui coulerait de ses yeux ! Et toi, toi tu l'as fait pleurer quand même ! Et son poignet, tu l'as vu son poignet ? Elle a essayé de se suicider, merde ! A cause de toi, espèce d'imbécile, à cause de toi ! »

Chaque coup semblait plus fort que le précédent. Bientôt, Thorin renonça à essayer de se défendre, encaissant simplement. Dodelinant de la tête, les paupières clauses, personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était conscient ou non. Mais bientôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Comme attiré magnétiquement, son regard se vrilla immédiatement à celui de Drina. Bleu contre brun. Désespoir contre désespoir. Épuisé par ce maigre effort, Thorin referma les yeux, se laissant balloter comme une poupée de chiffon. C'en était trop pour Drina, qui ne pouvait supporter la vue d'un tel massacre.

-« Arrête ! »

Sa voix claqua, sèche et impérieuse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Y compris Thran. Y compris Boldur. Y compris Thorin. Tous la regardaient, curieux, inquiets, attendant qu'elle rende son verdict. Alors elle détourna les yeux.

-« Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

L'ambiance, déjà glaciale, s'alourdit un peu plus. Sans y prendre garde, Boldur lâcha Thorin, qui s'effondra au sol. Immédiatement, ses neveux se portèrent vers lui et le soutinrent. Sans un mot de plus, Drina quitta la pièce, suivie sur le champs par son fils et Boldur. Si le regard des deux hommes s'était attardé sur Thorin, respectivement avec culpabilité et colère, Drina n'avait pas une fois posé les yeux sur lui.

Personne ne vit la larme solitaire couler sur sa joue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Fleurs fanées meurent**_  
_** Noir et blanc**_  
_** Seules couleurs d'un futur**_  
_** Qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux**_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La chanson est "Vivre ou survivre" de Daniel Balavoine  
**

**Et bonne nouvelle, avant le chapitre 14, ce sera un bonus, PDV Drina.**

**Review ?**


	16. Bonus 2 : Enfance

**Salut tout le monde ! Bonne année, bonne santé, beaucoup de bonheur et tout le toutim !  
**

**Alors aujourd'hui petit bonus PDV Drina sur elle et son fils. Et avec un jour d'avance, un !**** Histoire de**** commencer l'année en beauté !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, Luna Lightwood, Sabrinabella, in the moon97, Vincent Aguila, Elfolle, Maariie09 et Miss Egypte pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Glacial, c'est le cas de le dire. Bonjour l'ambiance ! Boldur ne se fera pas défoncer. (Thorin l'avait quand même mérité !) Non, Thran ne déteste pas Thorin. Comme tu l'as dit, il est juste furax. Tu vas voir un peu dans ce bonus ce que je veux dire...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 2 : Enfance**

**.**

Je me relevais, soupirant légèrement. Le soleil tapait fort, et j'avais oublié mon chapeau à la maison. Épuisée, je m'affalais dans l'herbe, et m'y laissais tomber avec bonheur. A tâtons, je saisis la gourde à mes côté, et en bu avidement de longues gorgées. J'avais oublié à quel point l'été était chaud dans cette région. Il était bien plus doux en Comté… Soupirant légèrement, je me remis debout, bien déterminée à finir de cueillir ces herbes avant l'heure de mes visites. Une épidémie de fièvre estivale avait touché le village, et j'avais absolument besoin de ces plantes pour mes décoctions.

Ce ne fut qu'après les longues heures d'un travail intense que je finis de réunir la quantité d'herbes nécessaires. J'inspirai lentement, légèrement essoufflée par l'effort, et essuyait mon front humide de sueur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rassembler les différents paniers et les ramener au village. Trois ou quatre voyages devraient suffire. Alors que je me penchais pour saisir le premier, j'entendis une petite voix suraigüe m'interpeller.

-« Maman ! »

J'eus tout juste le temps de lâcher mes affaires et d'ouvrir grand les bras qu'une tornade brune s'y engouffra, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. J'éclatais de rire devant l'empressement de mon fils.

-« Regarde ! Maman, regarde ! »

-« Et qu'est ce que je dois regarder mon ange ? » demandai-je, caressant doucement ses longues mèches indisciplinés.

-« J'ai fait un dessin, regarde ! »

-« Montre-moi ça alors ! » m'exclamai-je.

Visiblement ravi de mon enthousiasme, il me tendit une feuille de parchemin, et leva de grands yeux vers moi, attendant avec impatience mon verdict. Prenant pour temps pour ne pas abimer la feuille, je la dépliais soigneusement, et contemplais avec émotion le nouveau chef-d'œuvre de mon fils. Il adorait dessiner, et les murs de la maison disparaissaient sous ses tableaux.

Toute la moitié supérieure de la feuille était teinte à l'encre bleue, détrempant presque le papier. Ce bleu intense était tranché par endroit par des tâches vertes et marron. Bon, le ciel et des arbres, jusque là ça va. J'avisais les petits points rouges dans les arbres.

-« Ce sont des pommes ? » demandai-je doucement.

-« Voui maman, c'est des pommes ! Mais regarde dessous !»

Je portais alors mon regard sur la moitié inférieure du dessin, où se trouvaient deux personnages. Ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait. Le premier personnage, celui de gauche, était probablement une femme, d'après la tâche rougeâtre vaguement triangulaire, devant probablement représenter une robe. Les boucles des cheveux, soigneusement dessinées au crayon jaune, faisait nettement ressortir les deux petite billes marrons représentant les yeux. Je souris en reconnaissant mon portrait. Mais le deuxième personnage par contre… Il était habillé tout en bleu, le même bleu que Thran avait utilisé pour le ciel. Il avait également de longs cheveux noirs descendant… jusqu'aux genoux ? A moins que ce ne soit une cape ? Ainsi que ce qui semblait être une longue barbe de la même couleur. Au niveau des yeux, le papier avait été percé, surement par une trop grande pression du crayon. Mais je distinguais néanmoins une légère auréole bleue sur les bords du trou.

-« Alors là, c'est moi, » dis-je en désignant le personnage de gauche, tandis que Thran hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Mais le deuxième ? Ce n'est pas Boldur, il a les cheveux blonds, pas bruns. »

-« C'est pas tonton Boldur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il croisa ses petits bras sous sa poitrine dans une posture boudeuse, et leva vers moi un regard joueur. Une devinette ? Très bien…

-« Euh… c'est Elrond ? » demandai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion, me prenant au jeu.

-« Bah non maman, parrain il est beaucoup plus grand que toi ! T'es toute riquiqui à côté de lui ! »

Pendant de longues minutes, j'énumérais toutes les personnes que je connaissais, et surtout qu'il connaissait, mais rien. En désespoir de cause, je continuais même avec les femmes et les enfants. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je voyais le sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il se moquait de moi ? Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, si j'étais incapable de deviner !

-« J'abandonne ! » finis-je par souffler, m'affalant au sol.

Rampant dans l'herbe, mon petit garçon s'approcha de moi en riant et se colla tout contre mon flanc.

-« T'es nulle maman ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

-« Comment ça je suis nulle ? » m'écriai-je, faussement en colère.

En guise de représailles, je l'assaillis de chatouilles, le faisant rire aux éclats. Bientôt, de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Stop maman ! Stop ! » réussit-il à hoqueter entre deux fous rires.

Craignant qu'il ne finisse par s'étouffer, j'arrêtais mes chatouilles, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Les joues rougies, le regard étincelant, il était magnifique. C'était mon bébé, mon petit garçon. Tendrement, j'ébouriffais ses cheveux. Puis l'attirant dans une étreinte, je le berçais lentement et me mis à fredonner sa comptine préférée. Beaucoup de personnes du village pensaient que j'étais trop collante avec lui, que je le maternais trop. Mais à vrai dire, je n'écoutais pas les mauvaises langues. C'était lui et moi, point. Nous deux, contre le reste du monde. Entendant sa respiration s'apaiser peu à peu je compris qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il est vrai que l'heure de la sieste était depuis longtemps passée. Mais il me restait une question...

-« Dis-moi mon ange, qui était-ce sur ton dessin ? » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Il ôta le pouce de sa bouche, et me répondit d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

-« C'est papa… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_  
_** Dans les bras de son père**_  
_** Dessiné à la craie**_  
_** Tous les soirs en secret**_  
_** Ce dessin il le fait**_  
_** Trait pour trait**_  
_** À partir d'un portrait**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit étai tombée depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. _« C'est papa »_. Ces deux petits mots tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête. _Papa_. Thran s'était toujours beaucoup intéressé à _lui_, me posait des questions sur son apparence, son caractère, ses habitudes. Comme tous les petits garçons qui s'imaginent une figure paternelle plus ou moins réelle. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il _le_ représentait sur un dessin. Maintenant que je le savais, c'était évident. J'avais raconté à Thran que son père avait les yeux bleus, ainsi que des cheveux noirs, tout comme sa barbe. Et que sa couleur préférée était le bleu.

Je soupirais, effleurant doucement du bout des doigts la feuille de parchemin. Ce morceau de papier, qui représentait tant de choses. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années que j'avais rejoint la communauté, je n'avais jamais réussit à occulter totalement les souvenirs de _lui_. Et Thran _lui_ ressemblait tant ! Malgré moi, je le voyais _lui_, à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur mon petit garçon. Et si ces souvenirs me faisaient souffrir, ils m'apportaient aussi paix et réconfort. Quand Thran fut en âge de comprendre, j'avais commencé à lui parler de _lui_. Je le devais, mon fils en avait besoin. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux. Comme un deuil, commencé et jamais terminé. Comme une blessure, jamais tout à fait cicatrisée. Ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre, _il_ me manquait.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Renonçant à m'endormir, je me levai de mon lit, enfilai une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, puis me dirigeai vers le salon. Je connaissais bien la maison, et la lumière de la lune suffisait à m'éclairer. Mais en passant devant la chambre de Thran, j'eus la surprise de voir une raie lumineuse sous la porte, et une ombre qui s'agitait. Voulant me rapprocher, je fis malencontreusement craquer une latte de parquet. L'ombre se figea. Abandonnant l'idée d'être discrète, j'ouvris la porte.

Thran était assis au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumées, et à côté de lui se trouvait un petit tas de morceaux de charbon. Il en tenait un à la main. Et partout au sol, les traits laissés par la poussière noire. Je regardais mon fils, interrogatrice. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais il avait les yeux baissés. M'avançant pour me mettre à côté de lui, je reconnu alors la forme dessiné. Un visage. Et pas n'importe quel visage, j'en étais certaine. Saisissant à mon tour un éclat de charbon, je m'accroupis en commençai à esquisser quelques traits.

-« Il avait un menton volontaire, et la mâchoire un peu plus anguleuse… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Bon, voilà un petit bonus qui n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Mais quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus. Les paroles sont celles de la chanson "Le portrait" de Calogero, avec une petite modification.**

**Review ?**


	17. Rester pour mieux s'éloigner

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis super contente, mon mini-Thran a fait l'unanimité ! Mais de toute façon, tout le monde adore le grand... pourquoi les choses auraient-elles été différentes avec le petit ?**

**Sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui... (Nous sommes toujours vendredi, je suis dans les temps !)... Bon sang, si vous saviez le mal de chien que j'ai eu à le sortir ! Mais quand ça veut pas... Enfin le voilà finalement, tout chaud du jour !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, in the moon97, Noooo Aime, Vincent Aguila, Luna Lightwood, Miss Egypte, Crystalyn, Lectriceassidue, Maariie09 et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Pour moi, la réaction de Drina... coulait de source... Elle peut ressentir ce qu'elle veut, c'est son problème; Mis ça reste le père de Thran.**

**Réponse à Maarie09 : Il est à croquer, hein ? Théoriquement, il n'y a pas d'autres bonus "mini-Thran" de prévu, mais rien n'est définitif !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : Rester pour mieux s'éloigner**

**.**

_Sans un mot de plus, Drina quitta la pièce, suivie sur le champs par son fils et Boldur. […] Personne ne vit la larme solitaire couler sur sa joue._

La porte du salon claqua violemment derrière elle. Pour se rouvrir aussitôt sur Thran et Boldur, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'avaient suivis. Voulant empêcher qu'ils voient son visage défait, elle accéléra le pas et se dirigea presque en courant vers sa chambre. Seule. Elle voulait être seule.

-« Drina ! »

La voix de Boldur, sèche et précise, avait résonné dans le silence de la pièce tel un ordre. Comme par automatisme, Drina s'était figé devant son ton autoritaire, sans pour autant se retourner. Elle dissimula ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans les plis de sa robe. La tête baissée, elle gardait les yeux obstinément clos pour empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues blêmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de Thran.

-« Maman… »

Ce simple mot, prononcé d'une voix douce, eut pour effet de la faire craquer. Elle aurait pu affronter sa déception, sa colère. Mais pas toute cette compassion. Renonçant à rester digne, elle éclata en sanglots. Immédiatement, Thran l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-« Pourquoi… » murmura-t-elle difficilement, d'une voix hachée. « Pourquoi j'ai dit… et lui… »

Des paroles sans queue ni tête, des cris étranglés, des hoquets de douleur. C'était plus une crise d'hystérie qu'une réelle prise de conscience, Thran en était certain. Toute la peur accumulée à l'idée de ces retrouvaille, la tristesse et la déception devant la façon dont elles se sont déroulés… la douleur, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait osé espérer… Sans un mot, il resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée, ni rassurée. De toute manière, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Non, pour l'instant, elle avait simplement besoin de présence.

Doucement, Boldur s'approcha à son tour et enlaça la mère et le fils avec une prévenance qui lui était peu coutumière. Thran ne réagit pas, plus concentré sur sa mère que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ils restèrent là, de longues minutes. Silencieux mais présents. Même quand les sanglots de Drina s'espacèrent, puis se tarirent, ils conservèrent leur étreinte. Ensembles.

Puis, Drina releva la tête. Les yeux rougis et encore embués de larmes, elle leur sourit. Mais malgré le désespoir encore nettement visible dans son regard, son sourire était sincère. Tendrement, Thran lui sourit à son tour, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Bien que la situation ne s'y prête guère. Avec délicatesse, il enlaça sa mère une dernière fois, puis relâcha son étreinte. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Boldur, qui avec tact s'était éloigné de quelques pas quand Drina avait finit par reprendre pied.

Drina souffla un grand coup, et redressa le buste. Maintenant, finit de se laisser aller. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse manipuler par ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs. Que ce soit de la colère, ou plus incroyable, de l'affection. Non, à présent elle se comporterait uniquement comme la guérisseuse venue de loin pour sauver un roi, et qu'on avait gracieusement proposé d'héberger quelques temps. Rôle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter d'ailleurs. Elle serait froide et distante, et n'en éprouverai pas la moindre culpabilité. C'était son droit, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, c'était lui qui en premier lieu l'avait rejeté, elle ne faisait que respecter sa demande… Elle souffla une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt soupira. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même, ni à croire en ce qu'elle pensait, alors comment jouer le jeu ?

-« Maman ? » l'interpella Thran d'une voix interrogatrice.

Drina sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Thran l'appeler.

-« Maman, est-ce-que tu… »

-« On y va ? » le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde de faire part à quiconque de ses état d'âmes. Et encore moins à Thran. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment de la situation. Elle lui adressa un sourire, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Et Thran n'était pas dupe. Il lui parla doucement, comme on s'adresserait à un enfant trop buté pour entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

-« Maman, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Non, n'essaye pas de me mentir, » dit-il, la voyant prêt à l'interrompre, « je te connais trop pour ça. Tu ne vas pas bien, point. C'est un fait, et il est non négociable. Mais maintenant, j'ai une question à te poser, une seule : préfères-tu que nous rentrions au village ? Et je ne te demande pas ce qui te semble le mieux, mais ce que tu veux vraiment… »

Une nouvelle fois, Thran avait bien cerné le cœur du problème. Comme toujours, il fallait le dire. Son bébé avait grandit, et il la connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Mais il lui fallait répondre, et elle devait avouer que son fils lui posait une colle. Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

Rentrer au village ? Choisir la solution la plus simple, la plus facile. Cependant, on pouvait attribuer beaucoup de défauts à Drina, mais elle n'était pas lâche. Pourtant… elle devait avouer que cette solution la tentait bien. Partir loin d'ici, retourner à sa petite vie confortable, ne plus souffrir… Mais refuser d'espérer, aussi… Car bien qu'elle cherche à tous prix à l'étouffer, la petite flamme de l'espoir n'était pas tout à fait éteinte. Peut-être restait-il une chance ? Aussi infime soit-elle, pourquoi refuser de la saisir ? Même s'il était plus probable que les choses ne s'arrangent pas, et au contraire qu'elles empirent. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner une contenance. Et derrière le noir de ses paupières closes, c'est le visage de Thorin qui lui apparut. Pas le visage froid et distant qu'il avait affiché récemment, mais les traits apaisés et le sourire d'il y a quarante-cinq ans. Elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Encore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible ?

-« Je reste, » décréta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Merci à ceux qui crachent sur ma route_**  
**_Merci à ceux qui gâchent et qui s'en foutent_**  
**_Remercie même à genoux_**  
**_Remercie même sous les coups_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine la porte refermée derrière les trois protagonistes, toute la compagnie se précipita vers Thorin, qui vacillant ne tenait qu'à grand peine sur ses jambes. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, emplies des questions que les nains ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de poser.

-« Thorin ? Mon oncle ? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux t'assoir ? Ton visage te fait mal ? Est-ce que tu… »

Thorin ne répondit pas, ses yeux refusant de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la porte qui avait claqué derrière elle. Peu à peu, voyant son manque de réaction, les nains finirent pas se taire. Thorin souffla, et d'une voix lasse demanda une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée, Oin accroupit à ses côtés, nettoyant délicatement ses blessures. Mais malgré l'alcool qu'il utilisait, Thorin ne sentait pas la douleur de ses plaies à vif.

Par Mahal, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Une fois Drina sortie avec son fils, Boldur avait foncé vers lui comme un boulet de canon, et sans la moindre explication, avait commencé à le frapper. Il avait un temps pensé se défendre, mais en entendant Boldur éructer les raisons de sa colère… Ainsi, c'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Elle s'était tranché les veines. Par sa faute. Il s'en doutait, mais s'en entendre accuser faisait mal. Alors il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé faire, parce qu'il méritait ces coups.

A un moment, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait rouvert les yeux. Et croisé le regard brun chatoyant de Drina. Mais il n'avait pas su lire ce qui y était inscrit. Son visage était blême, ses mains tremblantes. Ça il le voyait, il le comprenait. Mais ses yeux… Une lueur étrange y brillait. De la… peur ? De la compassion ? De la colère ? Aucune de ses émotions ne semblait convenir. Pourtant, elle avait crié à Boldur de s'arrêter. Il avait relevé la tête, espérant naïvement. Puis… _« Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »_ Il avait beau faire semblant, et rester d'apparence impassible, intérieurement il souffrait. A un point inimaginable. Pourquoi ? Après tout, ce n'était guère plus horrible que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que cette fois-ci il avait osé espérer ? Surement… Enfin, les coups de Boldur s'étaient arrêtés, c'était déjà ça…

Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, la porte claquée un peu plus tôt se rouvrit sur Drina, accompagnée de son fils et de Boldur. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, mais Thorin, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, pouvait voir ses yeux rougies et ses joues encore humides. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne ne parlait. Absolument personne. Tout était… mort… Les deux camps se regardaient, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pourtant il finit par être rompu, et une distraction offerte par la personne la plus inattendue qui soit.

-« Dame Drina, » demanda Oin, ajustant soigneusement son cornet acoustique. « Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir quels moyens vous avez utilisés afin de soigner notre roi. Accepteriez-vous de me les montrer ? »

Drina, prenant, cette demande pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une diversion, accepta immédiatement.

-« Bien sûr, venez avec moi, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton précipité, et trop enjoué pour être sincère.

Elle saisit vivement le bras d'Oin, et le traina dans ses appartements, sous le regard ébahi des nains.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J**_e tends les mains, les deux poings_**  
**_ A ceux qui les ont lié_**  
**_ Je tends mon cœur, mon honneur_**  
**_ Oubliés_**  
**_ Je donne aussi le temps passé à me défendre_**  
**_ Quant à l'amour, je sais très bien à qui le rendre_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Les jours passèrent lentement. Si l'ambiance était moins pesante que quelques jours plus tôt, la distance volontaire entre Thorin et Drina semblait peser sur le moral de tous. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pour preuve, leur « interaction » la plus longue s'était déroulée la veille. « Peux-tu me passer le sel ? » avait demandé Thorin. Sans la regarder évidemment. Et elle le lui avait donné, l'ignorant tout aussi consciencieusement. « Ne mange pas trop salé, tu es encore convalescent, » voilà ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Et tous les nains se regardaient discrètement, atterrés devant le spectacle oh combien ridicule qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'était pitoyable… Mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose.

Drina se promenait dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas encore familière de l'architecture si particulière d'Erebor, et plus d'une voix elle s'était égarée ou avait dû rebrousser chemin en arrivant dans un cul-de-sac. Levant les yeux, essayant de se repérer à l'aide des dorures ornant les murs, elle heurta tout coup quelqu'un violemment, manquant de la faire tomber au sol. Se ressaisissant et s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour son inattention, elle fut coupée par la voix colérique de son vis-à-vis.

-« Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drina exécrait, c'était le manque de respect, et plus que tout, la mauvaise foi. Elle était certes en tord, mais si ce nain avait regardé où il allait, ils ne se seraient pas heurtés. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et tachant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible malgré ses cheveux décoiffés, elle interpella l'inconnu, qui s'apprêtait à partir sans s'excuser.

-« A ce que je sache, vous êtes tout autant en tord que moi monsieur, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix méprisante. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'elle était petite, non mais !

Le nain se retourna lentement vers elle pour lui faire face. Il était blond, et ses deux yeux gris perle brillaient d'une colère malsaine. Néanmoins la coupe de ses vêtements et la richesse des tissus rebrodés lui indiquait clairement à quelle classe sociale appartenait ce nain. Aisé. Elle le vit relever un menton volontaire, et la toiser avec morgue. Très aisé.

-« Vous ignorez à qui vous parlez, » grinça le nain d'un ton chargé de menace.

Parce que c'était sensé l'intimider ?

-« Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point monsieur, je vous en prie, présentez-vous… »

Et pourquoi ne pas lui faire une courbette tant qu'elle y était ? Le nain paru un instant décontenancé par l'impertinence qu'affichait Drina. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Mais bien vite, il redressa le buste et la fixa, les traits encore plus colériques, si cela était possible.

-« Je suis Tender, fils de Tendril, seigneur de la cité de Daincher des Monts de Fer, et conseiller du roi, » déclara-t-il avec emphase, d'un ton orgueilleux.

Drina esquissa une légère révérence moqueuse.

-« Veuillez m'excuser mon bon seigneur, j'ignorais l'honneur qu'il m'était fait en vous bousculant. »

-« Espèce d'insolente, tu… »

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La voix venait du couloir derrière Drina, et trop prise dans cette altercation elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver. Elle se tourna, et découvrit avec stupeur Thorin, qui visiblement était là depuis un moment. Sans hésiter elle s'inclina, et elle remarqua que Tender faisait de même.

-« Il n'y a rien votre majesté, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton trop cérémonieux pour être naturel. « Je faisais la connaissance de votre… conseiller… »

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait plus comme une insulte. Cancrelat, misérable, voilà ce qu'on entendait.

-« Avec votre permission votre majesté, » reprit Tender, trop heureux de cette excuse, « je vais me retirer. »

-« Faites sire Tender, faites, » répondit Thorin d'une voix lasse, visiblement désireux de le voir partir.

Le nain s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis après un dernier regard mauvais à l'encontre de Drina, s'en alla. Dès que le nain fut hors de vue, Drina se tourna vers Thorin, furieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

-« Je suis encore ici chez moi que je sache. »

Extérieurement, Thorin était calme. Il avait tous les droits, il était le roi ici. Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles de Drina. Et surtout par le fait qu'elle lui adressait volontairement la parole, après plusieurs jours de silence.

-« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, » continua-t-elle. _Mais elle en avait eu envie._

-« Tu n'en avais pas besoin, en effet, » lui répondit-il. _Mais lui avait besoin d'elle._

Ils se turent, simplement, comme si tout avait été dit. Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière. La tension était pesante, et l'air était chargé d'électricité. Face à face, figés dans une posture raide, les poings serrés et les traits de marbre. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence, encore. Presque imperceptiblement, un léger sourire vint ourler les lèvres de Thorin, et Drina ne put qu'y répondre, malgré elle. Ils se souriaient, simplement. Toujours silencieux.

Mais bien vite, ils furent rattrapés par la réalité. Drina secoua la tête, chassant du même geste le sourire de ses lèvres et l'étincelle de ses yeux. Puis, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, elle se détourna, et s'en alla d'une démarche légèrement hésitante par le couloir. Thorin ne la lâcha pas un instant du regard.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Un pas en avant, pour trois pas en arrière... Pfff, ces deux là... Dites-moi, vous connaissez le mot "concession" ? **

**Bon, sinon ça devrai vous rassurer, mais on a atteint "théoriquement" le pire de leur relation dans ce chapitre (enfin, je crois ?) On en est pas encore à la remise en couple (loin de là !) mais on va ENFIN pouvoir esquisser un rapprochement.**

**Ah, et pour info, Tender et la ville de Daincher n'existe pas.**

**La chanson est "Merci" d'Emmanuel Moire et Claire Joseph .**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Tout le monde est au courant des tragiques événements des derniers jours. J'ai publié un texte intitulé "Je suis Charlie", version Hobbit, pour rendre hommage aux victimes. Je cherche à en faire un recueil participatif. Allez voir, lisez, et si le cœur vous en dit, écrivez vous aussi sur le sujet. Envoyez moi vos textes, ils seront publiés à la suite.  
**

**#JeSuisCharlie**


	18. Entre passé et présent

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ah, je constate que Tender a fait la quasi-unanimité : personne ne l'aime ! (Mais les connards arrogants aussi...)**

**Sinon au programme du jour... longue scène Thorin/Drina avec un premier rapprochement (enfin !). Mais bon, je crois que les choses ont suffisamment trainé, non ?**

**Merci à in the moon97, Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, Cristalyn, Miss Egypte et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 15 : Entre passé et présent**

**.**

_Peur. Les orcs, qui courent, courent encore, en rond, autour d'elle, l'étourdissent. Puanteur, horrible, elle va vomir… cadavres pourrissant, au sol, tombés, les uns après les autres, moisissant dans les mares de sang, ce sang rouge, si rouge… Il coule, coule encore, elle se noie, elle perd pied… les orcs l'encerclent et rient, rient encore. Leur haleine putride vient à son nez, sa tête tourne, elle tourne sur elle-même, cherche ses amis. Mais les cadavres l'encerclent, l'enserrent dans leurs bras froids… Cherche des visages, leurs visages, mais tout est flou, flou et rouge, rouge et noir, si noir… Ses cheveux, noirs, rouge aussi, teintés de sang, ses yeux bleus, voilés, perdus dans l'ombre. Elle court, court sur place, s'enlise, pleure, combat et abandonne, perdue dans cette océan de rouge. Elle va mourir, elle meurt, elle est morte. Et son visage nimbé de rouge, absent, froid, vide, mort… L'ombre se resserre, elle ferme les yeux. Sur ses lèvres un nom…_

-« Thorin ! »

Drina se redressa brusquement sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Haletante, tremblante, peinant à respirer. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son front, dégoulinant de sueur. De longues minutes lui furent nécessaires pour se calmer. Un cauchemar. Rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Encore un. Elle souffla, et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Ça faisait quarante-cinq ans qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. La majorité tournait autour de Thorin. Ses paroles, son visage, sa haine… Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui… Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Boldur, puis plus tard Thran, l'avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit, pleurante et gémissante.

Mais ce rêve là était bien plus particulier. Elle rêvait de la guerre. _Cette_ guerre là. Moins souvent certes, mais néanmoins avec beaucoup plus de force que les autres. Personne ne savait pour ceux-là. Pourtant, Drina savait qu'elle aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas normal de voir de telles choses. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors faisait celle qui allait bien devant ses proches, devant son fils. Elle jouait un rôle. De toute manière, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre…

Parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir ainsi, elle alluma à tâtons une bougie et sortit de la chambre, ses pieds nus glissant silencieusement au sol. Cachant la flamme de sa main pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un, elle gagna le grand salon à pas lents, d'une démarche rendue hésitante par le sommeil qui pourtant s'obstinait à la fuir.

Elle chancela brièvement, et se laissa tomber avec violence dans un fauteuil. Puis renonçant à toute dignité, elle se mit à pleurer. La tête enfouie entre ses mains, elle laissa couler ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, comme longtemps auparavant avait coulé le sang des victimes. Elle savait que son esprit lui jouait des tours, que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulés ainsi, de la façon dont elle les imaginait. Que ses cauchemars ne reflétaient pas la réalité, loin de là. Mais c'était ainsi.

-« Cauchemars ? » demanda posément une voix grave dans son dos.

Drina sursauta et releva vivement la tête, croisant le regard ardent de Thorin, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Négligemment appuyé contre la cheminée, le visage nimbé par les flammes, il était… indescriptible… il dégageait tellement de… de puissance et de charisme… Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. La fatigue l'embrumait, c'est tout.

-« Cauchemars, » souffla-t-elle légèrement, opinant de la tête. « Et toi ? »

Thorin détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'acquiescer, Drina connaissait la réponse. Déjà à l'époque de la quête, ses nuits étaient courtes et perturbées. Smaug, Azanulbizar… Son grand-père, son père, son frère, puis plus tard son beau-frère et sa sœur… Il avait vécut tant de choses… La bataille des Cinq Armée n'avait rien dû arranger… Elle le regarda en face, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, remarqua pleinement l'ombre qui hantait son regard. Et comprit que les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas dus à la maladie. Pas entièrement.

-« Du thé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, malgré elle. « Ça aide à dormir… »

Aussitôt elle eut envie de se gifler. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui proposer une chose pareille ? Pourtant, Thorin eut un léger sourire, presque timide, et déclara :

-« Je m'occupe de l'eau. Les plantes sont dans le placard. »

Puis, comme si lui même n'assumait pas le fait d'avoir accepté, il se détourna rapidement vers la cheminée pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Drina ne put qu'obéir, et se dirigea vers le placard que lui avait indiqué Thorin, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Là, tout une rangée de bouteilles et de flacons s'alignait devant elle. Elle reconnut entre autres le tonifiant que Dori utilisait pour ses articulations, et la flasque d'hydromel de Bifur. Elle finit par repérer les sachets de thé de Thorin, au milieu de ses autres bouteilles. Étant donné la quantité de sachets préparés d'avance qu'il y avait, ses nuits d'insomnies devaient être nombreuses.

Prenant deux sachets, elle referma soigneusement le placard et retourna devant la table basse, sur laquelle Thorin avait déposé un service à thé. Sans la regarder, il versa de l'eau chaude dans deux tasses, auxquelles elle-même ajouta les le thé. Les plantes infusèrent, lentement. Chacun assis dans un fauteuil, face à face, regardant pourtant les tasses plutôt que leur vis-à-vis.

Drina, commençant à dodeliner de la tête, et désirant regagner sa chambre et son lit le plus vite possible, se saisit vivement de sa tasse pour abréger cette mascarade, la portant à ses lèvres. Ensommeillée, peut-être fit-elle un faux mouvement ? Peut-être se brula-t-elle ? Peut-être l'angoisse d'être si proche de lui la fit-elle paniquer ? Toujours est-il qu'elle fit tomber sa tasse avant même d'avoir pu boire une gorgée, entrainant dans sa chute celle de Thorin. Aussitôt, elle s'agenouilla au sol, ramassant dans des mouvements saccadés les éclats de porcelaine, murmurant une litanie sans fin de « Désolée ».

Quand elle releva la tête, elle se figea. Thorin s'était également accroupit pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux, et avait relevé la tête au même moment qu'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drina frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Thorin contre sa bouche. Ils restaient là, si proches, se fixant, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste, pas la moindre parole. Lui fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se releva prestement, et tendit galamment une main à Drina pour qu'elle fasse de même. Sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je… je vais jeter les débris, » déclara-t-il d'une voix hachée, plus pour lui-même que pour elle d'ailleurs.

Puis prenant presque la fuite, il sortit de la pièce. Drina, n'ayant d'autre choix que de rester là, s'assit dans un fauteuil. Et attendit. Quand Thorin revint, il fut surpris de la trouver toujours ici. En effet, il était persuadé qu'elle allait profiter de l'occasion pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il se positionna face à elle, bien décidé à avoir cette fois-ci une vraie discussion avec elle. Mais il se figea dans son élan.

Drina, exténuée, avait finit par s'endormir. Thorin la contempla un moment, immobile. Son visage aux traits délicats, enfin apaisés. Ses cheveux détachés, coulant librement sur ses épaules comme une rivière d'or. Sa robe de nuit blanche, mettant en valeur ses formes et rehaussant l'éclat de son teint. Elle était magnifique.

Sortant de ses pensées, qu'il sentait dériver sur une pente un peu trop glissante, il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer la nuit dans un fauteuil, et il n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller. Prenant sa décision, il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras, décidé à la ramener dans sa chambre. Dans son sommeil, Drina se blottit un peu plus contre le torse puissant du nain, et nicha sa tête dan son cou. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il ouvrit la porte et la déposa sur son lit, puis la couvrit d'un drap. Il resta un moment dans la pièce sombre, contemplant malgré lui la jeune femme endormie. Puis, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un long baiser sur son front. Doux. Tendre. Amoureux.

Choqué par son attitude, et craignant qu'elle ne se réveille, il se retira précipitamment et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Tu me dis que rien ne passe **_  
_** Même au bout d'un moment **_  
_** Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse **_  
_** Et derrière l'océan **_  
_** Que l'on garde toujours la trace **_  
_** D'un amour, d'un absent **_  
_** Que tout refait surface **_  
_** Comme hier droit devant** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

-« Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » lança Thorin à la cantonade.

Certains, comme Bifur et Nori, allaient à la chasse. Balin devait assister aux conseils avec Thorin. Thran quand à lui avait décidé d'accompagner Fili et Kili à la salle d'armes. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé, ce qui était avant un rituel presque quotidien. Et y aller avec les deux frères était un véritable plaisir, il s'était énormément rapprocher d'eux.

-« Et vous damoiselle Drina ? » demanda timidement Dori.

Lui, tout comme les autres, ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter avec elle. Les autres nains tendirent l'oreille discrètement, sans toutefois interrompre leurs conversations. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait leur répondre. Elle leur était à la fois si familière et si étrangère ! Et la distance instaurée entre elle et Thorin mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Enfin, même si la pression semblait s'être un peu relâcher depuis quelques jours, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Et heureusement que les trois jeunes étaient là, faisant le lien entre les deux adultes, et mettant de la vie dans cette ambiance pesante.

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit à tous Dori, tu peux me tutoyer, » dit-elle avec le sourire. « Sinon pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'intention de sortir me promener, et explorer un peu la région que je ne connais pas très bien… Cette montagne est certes très belle, mais j'ai l'habitude de vivre au grand air, et je ne supporte pas de rester enfermée à longueur de journée. »

Tous se séparèrent et allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté pour la journée à venir. Mais quand Thran voulu aller saluer sa mère, il se fit lui-même harponner par Fili et Kili. Et quand il se retourna, elle avait déjà disparue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Kili, sur ta droite ! » s'exclama Fili.

Kili réussit juste à temps à esquiver l'attaque de Thran, roulant au sol. Et cela faisait maintenait une demi-heure que tous les trois se battaient ainsi. Au combat singulier, Thran avait mit Kili, puis Fili au sol en quelques minutes. Les deux frères s'étaient alors alliés pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Tous les deux étaient stupéfaits. Ils s'attendaient à trouver une proie facile, peu expérimentée due à son jeune âge. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Sous son apparence encore juvénile, Thran était un jeune nain plus vigoureux qu'il n'y paraissait, rodé depuis longtemps à l'art du combat.

Les trois jeunes se tournaient autour, se toisaient, se défiaient du regard. Soudain, Thran passa brusquement à l'attaque, harcelant Fili de coups, obligeant ce dernier à reculer pour ne pas se faire embrocher. Croyant voir une faille dans la défense de Thran, Kili se précipita. Mais le plus jeune avait parfaitement prévu son coup. Il feinta Kili, le déséquilibra et le fit tomber au sol. Ramassant son arme, et ainsi armé de deux épées, le duel ne dura pas très longtemps. Fili se retrouva rapidement à genoux, deux lames entrecroisées sous la gorge. Il présenta ses deux mains en signe de reddition, et Thran l'aida à se relever.

-« Ouah Thran, tu te bas super bien ! » s'exclama Kili.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » renchérit Fili. « Pour être honnête avec toi, je pensais même que nous pourrions te battre facilement, étant donné ton inexpérience. Mais c'est nous qui nous sommes fait avoir ! »

-« Merci, ça fait plaisir, » déclara Thran. « D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je crois que j'ai toujours été doué avec les armes. Mais c'est la première fois que j'affronte des personnes sachant se battre aussi bien que vous. Au village, les gens sont plutôt pacifiques. Ils savent se défendre, mais n'utilisent que très peu les armes. »

-« C'est une preuve de plus que c'est un don inné chez toi, » le complimenta Fili. « A ton âge, peu de nains se battent aussi bien. »

-« Ma mère dit que je suis né une épée à la main… » sourit Thran. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi ! »

-« Il faudrait que tu essayes de te battre contre Dwalin et Thorin ! » s'écria joyeusement Kili. « Ce sont les deux meilleurs combattants que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

-« Peut-être… » répondit Thran, tout à coup moins loquace.

Les trois jeunes sortirent de la salle d'entrainement et retournèrent dans leurs appartements, devisant gaiement. Après s'être changé, les vêtements qu'ils portaient étant sales et déchirés, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Thran avisa tout à coup les instruments dans un coin de la pièce, auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là.

-« Je peux ? »

Fili répondit par l'affirmative. Thran s'approcha des instruments, les examina soigneusement et saisit une viole. S'il avait hérité, selon sa mère, du talent de son père pour le combat, celle-ci lui avait transmit, en plus de son don pour les plantes, sa passion pour la musique. Elle-même était une véritable virtuose à la harpe. Il accorda la viole et commença à jouer. Les deux frères le regardèrent, ébahis. Nul n'aurait pu deviner que derrière la façade de guerrier se trouvait l'âme d'un musicien. Un à un, les nains rentraient dans la pièce après leur journée de travail. Et tous, sans exception, se figeaient en voyant Thran jouer. Tous étaient envoutés par la mélodie qui naissait sous ses doigts. Enfin, un dernier accord résonna dans l'air. Les quatorze nains émergèrent peu à peu de la transe dans laquelle la musique les avait plongés.

-« C'était sublime, » déclara doucement Balin.

Tous opinèrent du chef. Thran eu un petit sourire timide, et hocha la tête en remerciement. Rougissant légèrement, il détourna la tête. Le regard des nains le mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, celui d'un nain bien précis…

-« Où as-tu apprit à jouer comme ça ? » demanda Kili, le sortant de ses pensées.

-« Ma mère… » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Tous eurent un petit sourire nostalgique. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement bien de la façon de jouer de Drina. Et maintenant qu'ils y faisaient attention, ils pouvaient reconnaitre dans la musique de Thran la signature de sa mère. Thorin se sentit tout particulièrement ému. Plongé dans les souvenirs que la musique lui faisait revivre. Comme il regrettait cette époque ! Car même s'ils courraient sur les routes, s'ils étaient en danger de mille et une façon différentes et s'ils se dirigeaient de leur plein gré vers une mort certaine, Bila était à ses côté. Ils étaient ensembles. Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le nain qui le toisait fixement, le regardant avec mépris et colère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance calme et sereine. Les nains discutaient, échangeaient, riaient. Mais trois parmi le groupe était un peu moins bavards. Les traits fermés, la bouche plissée, ils parlaient avec les autres, mais pas avec leur entrain habituel. Et sans qu'ils s'en doutent, pour la même raison. Thran. Thorin. Boldur. Tous trois avec la même question en tête. Où était Drina ?

Thran était sans doute celui qui s'inquiétait le plus. Jamais sa mère ne manquait un repas volontairement, du moins sans en avoir avertit quelqu'un avant. Il était sans doute paranoïaque, c'était même plus que probable, mais il avait peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Et pourtant il restait là, assis à table avec les autres, tentant de faire bonne figure. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table. Au vu de ses traits quelque peu tendus, Thorin s'inquiétait aussi. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cette nouvelle le rassurait.

Le repas se termina, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Les nains migrèrent vers la partie salon, s'installant confortablement dans des fauteuils, ou même sur les tapis au sol, buvant tranquillement un dernier verre d'alcool. Cédant à leurs suppliques, Thran joua un nouveau morceau de viole, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le distraire un moment.

Un à un, les nains finirent néanmoins par aller se coucher. Bientôt, ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le salon. Thorin et Thran. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que son ainé ne partirait pas avant d'être sûr que Drina était bien rentrée. Et comme c'était aussi son cas, ils étaient partis pour passer une bonne partie de la soirée, voir même de la nuit, ensembles. Pourquoi ne pas engager la discussion dans ce cas ? Jusqu'ici, Thran avait été assez réservé dans ses rapports avec Thorin, lui adressant la parole courtoisement, mais sans affection particulière. Enfin, dire qu'il la dissimulait serait plus exact. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Thorin est le moindre soupçon sur son identité, du moins pour le moment. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillait d'envie d'apprendre à connaitre cet homme qui avait bercé son enfance.

-« Je me rappelle le jour où maman m'a joué pour la première fois un morceau à la harpe… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassurée **_  
_** Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolée **_  
_** Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher **_  
_** Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisée** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina regardait fixement l'autel de pierre, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de l'inscription qui y était gravée en khuzdul :

_« En hommage aux morts de la bataille des Cinq armées. Pour que perdure le souvenir de leur courage et de leur bravoure, dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs, par delà les années et les siècles. Que jamais plus notre peuple n'ait à endurer pareille souffrance. »_

Elle tomba à genoux, hébétée, comptant malgré elle les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Il y en avait tant ! Des dizaines, des centaines… Sa main se figea sur l'un d'entre eux :

_« Bila de la Comté »_

Oui. Bila était morte. Mais elle, Drina, était vivante. Elle resta un long moment à contempler la pierre blanche. De longues minutes, qui finirent pas se changer en heures. Drina frissonna et releva la tête. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait, et le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Elle se leva lentement, rassemblant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, et quitta l'ancien champ de bataille, sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur paisible et l'esprit serein, elle avait fait la paix avec son passé. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de regarder vers l'avenir.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Pfff... on dirait deux ados à leur premier rencard... Ils se taisent, n'osent même pas se regarder en face... M'enfin bon, c'est déjà mieux qu'avant !  
**

**La chanson est "Beau malheur" d'Emmanuel Moire.**

**Review ?**


	19. S'accepter

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Bon, il ne se passe absolument rien dans ce chapitre (je veux dire en terme d'événement). On a juste un énorme pavé (parce qu'en plus il est long !) de dépression, d'acceptation et de psychologie made in moi de nos trois personnages principaux.**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Luna Lightwood, ******Guest, **Noooo Aime, Misse Egypte et Maariie09 pour leur review. Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui continuent de mettre cette histoire en alerte et en favoris !**

**Réponse à Guest : Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : C'est sûr, ils sont aussi bornés et aveugles l'un que l'autre ! Heureusement que Thran est là pour relever un petit peu le niveau ! Ah, la scène du thé, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Et pour ce qui est de la paix avec son passé / elle-même / Thorin... dans ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 16 : S'accepter**

**.**

Drina se faufila en silence dans le salon. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le croyait, et tout le monde devait déjà être couché depuis longtemps. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle entendit des voix résonner dans la pièce. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

-« …heures ! Tu te rends compte, six heures ! Presque tous les membres de la compagnie avaient parié qu'elle serait incapable de tenir aussi longtemps ! »

Drina reconnut avec surprise la voix de Thorin. Mais que faisait-il encore debout à une heure aussi tardive ? Et à qui pouvait-il donc parler ? Et surtout de quoi ?

-« Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une hobbit, » continua Thorin, « et encore moins une hobbit en colère. Elle a parlé sans discontinuer pendant six heures, sans pauses, sans s'interrompre un seul instant. Et je peux te confirmer que c'est long six heures. Très long. Certes, nous l'avions un peu cherché, à toujours la taquiner, mais je reste persuadé que nous ne méritions pas une telle punition ! »

Drina reconnu avec stupeur le rire de Thran. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Avec Thorin qui plus est !

-« J'ai comprit quelque chose ce jour là, ou plutôt deux : toujours se méfier des hobbit. »

-« Et quelle est l'autre ? » demanda Thran au milieu de ses éclats de rire.

-« A quel point elle est têtue. Bon sang ce qu'elle est bornée ! »

Thorin avait dit ça très sérieusement, sur un ton volontairement neutre. Mais il suffit qu'il croise le regard de Thran pour que tous deux partent dans une crise de fou rire mémorable.

Derrière la porte, Drina retint également un petit ricanement. C'est sûr, ça leur en avait tous bouché un coin. Alors comme ça, les hobbit étaient mous, faibles, paresseux, et incapables du moindre effort ? Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle cherche à tout prix à leur faire fermer leur clapet. Et elle avait réussit, oh que oui, et bien au-delà de toutes ses espérance. C'est probablement à partir de cet instant là que les nains avaient commencé à la regarder autrement, et à la prendre en considération. Bon, comme une personne pénible, et de potentiellement dangereuse pour leurs oreilles. Mais elle s'en contentait, après tout, c'était une marque de considération comme une autre.

C'était aussi à partir de cet événement que Thorin avait véritablement pris conscience de son existence. Lui avait parié qu'elle y arriverait, et il était bien le seul. Même Gandalf, qui pourtant lui accordait une grande confiance, était persuadé qu'elle échouerait. Mais Thorin avait parié le contraire. Et il avait eu raison. Elle se rappellerait toujours son regard moqueur devant l'air ébahi de ses compagnons, et le petit sourire qui avait percé au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait été chavirée par son visage, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois serein et détendu. Mais ça, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle ne se l'admit.

Mais au-delà du rire que ce souvenir provoquait chez elle, Drina se sentait émue de voir Thorin et Thran partager un tel moment ensemble. _« Comme le père et le fils qu'ils devraient être »_ lui souffla sa conscience. Dans la lumière vacillante des flammes, ils étaient si semblables. Comme si l'un était la copie de l'autre. La même chevelure sombre, la même barbe soigneusement tressée, la même carrure imposante, le même port de tête altier. Elle était persuadée que si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce, il aurait immédiatement comprit. Tout le monde qui aurait comprit. N'importe qui… mais pas le principal intéressé.

-« Ça me rappelle la fois où elle avait décidé qu'elle était capable de… » reprit Thran.

Oh non, pas cette histoire ! Thran lui avait pourtant promit qu'il ne parlerait de cette mésaventure à personne. Se ridiculiser devant son fils lui avait suffit, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en rajoute ! Elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour se montrer. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte en grand. Aussitôt, les deux nains se turent. Mais pas très longtemps.

-« Maman ! »

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir les bras que son fils lui sautait dessus. Même en grandissant, c'était une habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu !

-« Où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis inquiété ! Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne ? Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Parce que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de disparaitre comme ça et… »

-« Doucement Thran, doucement, » l'interrompit vivement Drina. « Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant. »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, et il se blottit un peu plus contre elle, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'incruster en elle. A cet instant, c'était son instinct d'enfant qui le guidait. Mais même s'il se savait parfaitement ridicule, il n'en avait que faire.

-« J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais, » lui murmura-t-il à voix basse.

-« Et moi aussi. »

Drina releva la tête, et se tourna vers Thorin. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour elle. Elle se décolla de son fils et à sa plus grande surprise, Thorin la prit à son tour dans ses bras. L'écrasant presque contre son torse, il la serra fortement contre lui.

-« Ne refais plus jamais ça, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Puis, aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait enlacé, il se détacha d'elle. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce pour aller se coucher. Et Drina, complètement chamboulée, resta immobile un long moment, ne quittant pas un instant la porte des yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**C'est du déjà vu, **_  
_** Je sais, **_  
_** Mille fois rebattu, **_  
_** D'accord. **_  
_** On n'en peut plus de ces histoires, **_  
_** Où pourtant chacun d'entre nous s'est perdu. **_  
_** Mais passe les gens, le temps futile, **_  
_** Que nous reste-t-il ? **_  
_** Indélébile.** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil se levait à peine que Drina était déjà réveillée et habillée. Les questions l'avaient tenues longtemps éveillées, et sa nuit avait été hantée par des rêves dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir. Le sommeil l'avait fuit depuis de longues heures, mais elle avait néanmoins attendu le lever du jour pour pouvoir en faire de même. Tout ce temps n'avait pourtant pas été perdu inutilement.

_« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »_ Cette phrase, que Thorin avait murmuré d'une voix rauque à son oreille, l'avait considérablement troublé, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Sa voix, empreinte de douceur et de tendresse. Son souffle chaud, balayant la peau sensible de son cou. Et ses yeux bleus, dans laquelle elle avait pu lire l'étendu de son inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus. Il avait eu l'air si… sincère, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu la tromper à ce point sur ses sentiments. Mais ce sont ces fameux sentiments qui l'inquiétaient justement. Ressent-on _ça_, ressent-on de telles choses lorsqu'on méprise une personne, quand on néglige son existence ? Non, évidemment que non. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il été si… si gentil avec elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et elle avait horreur de ça.

Sans compter que s'interroger sur les émotions de Thorin l'amenait à réfléchir à ses propres sentiments, ce sur quoi elle avait fait l'impasse avec application pendant quarante-cinq ans. Elle avait scrupuleusement enfouie en elle tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à de l'amour, ou à une quelconque forme d'affection. Mais elle avait caché cette tendresse en elle, sans pour autant réussir à la détruire tout à fait. Loin de lui, sa colère n'avait plus trouvé aucune prise, et s'était éteinte. N'étaient alors resté que le chagrin, et les regrets. Mais revenir ici avait tout remis en question. Tous ce qu'elle croyait soigneusement ensevelie, toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était méticuleusement construites, tout avait volé en éclats. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de se retrouver mise à nue. Peur de faire face aux sentiments qu'en aveugle elle avait si longtemps ignoré. Elle avait alors caché sa peur sous du mépris, sa souffrance sous du déni. Son amour sous de la colère…

Effrayée par ses propres pensées, elle remit son questionnement, ou plutôt son introspection, à plus tard et gagna la porte, dans l'intention d'aller prendre l'air et de s'aérer l'esprit. Et surtout de ne plus penser. Mais en traversant le salon, elle avisa du coin de l'œil les nombreux instruments de musique qui meublait la pièce. Et plus particulièrement la grande harpe qui s'y trouvait. Oubliant totalement son idée initiale de sortir, elle s'approcha de l'instrument à pas lents, et posa une main timide sur le bois patiné. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du propriétaire de l'instrument, un seul nain à sa connaissance jouait de la harpe.

Elle tira à elle un petit tabouret, s'assit, et glissa ses mains légèrement tremblantes entre les cordes. Aussitôt, les premiers accords résonnèrent à ses oreilles et lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle garda obstinément clos. Parfaitement accordée. Connaissant _son_ perfectionnisme, ce n'était pas étonnant… Elle jouait de la harpe depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant de le rencontrer. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à en jouer, il y a très longtemps. Mais à l'époque, c'était la première fois que Drina rencontrait quelqu'un autre qu'elle manier cet instrument. Et si au début du voyage, elle n'avait pas particulièrement recherché la compagnie de Thorin, ce point commun inattendu les avait rapprochés. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pendant toutes ces années d'éloignement, elle avait continué à jouer de la musique, et de cet instrument désormais empreint désormais d'une symbolique toute nouvelle. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait plus proche de celui qu'elle avait aimé de toute son âme.

Ses mains glissaient, virevoltaient, caressaient les cordes, complexifiant au fur et à mesure la mélodie qui naissait spontanément sous ses doigts. Jouer de la harpe avait toujours eu le don formidable de l'apaiser, quelles que soient les conditions. Elle se sentait rassérénée, enfin en paix avec elle-même. Comme absorbés par la musique, ses doutes n'avaient plus raison d'être, et ses questions semblaient d'elles même trouver leur réponse. Les rouages de son esprit roulaient désormais sans contraintes, en une mécanique bien huilée. Et dans ce soigneux ensemble, pour la première fois depuis quarante-cinq ans, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était parfaitement à sa place. Elle arrêtait tout simplement de nier, de se voiler la face. Elle acceptait. S'acceptait. Alors, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à chanter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran émergea doucement du sommeil, encore sous le coup des événements des derniers jours, et particulièrement de la veille. Se redressant lentement sur son lit, son esprit lui fit voir les mêmes images. Pendant des jours, il avait tout fait pour rester le plus distant possible de Thorin. Oh, il lui parlait poliment, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Pa qu'il ne veuille pas se rapprocher de Thorin, bien au contraire. Il aurait tout donné pour entretenir un semblant de relation amicale avec lui. Mais voilà, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en contenter. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il voulait plus. Sans compter qu'il était incapable de prévoir la réaction lorsqu'il saura que… enfin, quand il sera au courant. Et cette incertitude l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Alors il préférait s'éloigner de lui-même, garder ses distance, avant une autre séparation qui, il le savait, serait bien plus douloureuse.

Seulement… tout avait changé la veille. Sa mère n'était pas rentrée de l'après-midi, et n'était pas non plus revenue pour le repas du soir. Il s'était inquiété. Et l'avait évidemment attendu. Mais Thorin en avait fait de même. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ou plutôt il l'avait espéré, mais n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant… Si l'ambiance avait été quelque peu tendue au début, la pression s'était rapidement relâchée, et une conversation s'était engagée, tournant autour d'un seul sujet de discussion : Drina. Au cours de cette soirée, il avait apprit une foule de choses sur sa mère qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Bien sûre, son parrain lui avait parlé d'elle avant sa naissance, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Thorin était celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Et puis voir Thorin parler de sa mère avec tellement de… de chaleur et d'affection… Malgré lui, il s'était pris à espérer.

Puis sa mère était rentrée, et tout s'était précipité. Sa peur, que la discussion avec Thorin avait enfouie, avait ressurgit, alliée au soulagement qu'il ressentait. Mais surtout, il avait lu le même soulagement dans les yeux de Thorin. Il avait enlacé sa mère, comme lui-même l'avait fait avant. Et lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas entendu quoi, mais cette phrase avait eu pour effet de faire légèrement rosir sa mère. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Puis il était partit comme ça, brusquement. Et sa mère, sans même s'en rendre compte, était restée immobile à contempler la porte, sous le regard amusé de son fils.

Mais c'était presque risible quand il y pensait. Presque, s'il n'y avait pas en permanence cette douleur et cette peur sous-jacente. Parce que sa mère pouvait bien mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à lui. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle avait peur. Et il avait bien remarqué les petits regards qu'elle lançait à Thorin dès qu'elle pensait que personne ne le regardait. Les mêmes regards que Thorin lui adressait, tout aussi secrètement. Pitoyable… Parfois, Thran se demandait qui était le plus pathétiques des deux. Même s'ils étaient probablement à égalité. Mais ses regards, qu'étrangement personne à part lui ne semblait remarquer, lui donnait de l'espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas finit, après tout ? Il le souhaitait de tout cœur. Pour eux, car c'était évident qu'ils seraient bien plus heureux ensembles. Mais assez égoïstement, également pour lui. Il rêvait depuis si longtemps d'avoir ses deux parents réunis !

Sortant de ses pensées, il se leva de son lit, se prépara rapidement et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le salon. Il ouvrit la porte, et fut happé par la musique.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Elles. _**  
**_ Premières et dernières, _**  
**_ Sœurs, amantes, mères, _**  
**_ Fidèles lumières. _**  
**_ Elles. _**  
**_ Dans les nuits trop sombres, _**  
**_ Elles. _**  
**_ Quand tout vacille et s'effondre, _**  
**_ Elles. _**  
**_ Au bout du monde._ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se réveilla de bonne heure, mais fut incapable de dire ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. De toute manière, il avait toujours été matinal. Mais avec la nuit assez courte qu'il venait de passer, il aurait apprécié pouvoir dormir un peu plus. Il s'était couché tard, et était resté éveillé bien après que sa bougie soit éteinte. La brève accolade dont il avait gratifié Drina l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Seul dans son lit, il sentait encore la chaleur de son corps frêle pressé contre le sien. Tant de souvenirs remontant à la surface, les souvenirs d'étreintes similaires à celle-ci, qui autrefois étaient si courante entre eux. Rejouant mille fois dans sa tête les infimes secondes de cette scène. Il s'était finalement endormit, bercé par son sourire. Et toute la nuit, elle avait hanté ses rêves.

Il se leva, les pensées encore quelque peu brumeuses, se lava et s'habilla d'un geste automatique, bien plus concentré sur les images défilant dans sa tête que par ce qui l'entourait. Se forçant à reprendre une altitude plus digne, c'est à ce moment précis où il allait sortir de sa chambre qu'il comprit que le léger bourdonnement qu'il entendait depuis son réveil ne provenait pas de son crâne, mais était bel et bien réel c'était de la musique. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut immédiatement transporté par la puissance, mais en même temps la fragilité de la musique qu'il entendait. Il constata que tous les nains de la compagnie, accompagnés de Thran et Boldur, étaient déjà là. Il était le dernier. Mais aucun d'eux ne faisait de bruit, pas un ne parlait, afin de ne pas gâcher cet instant fragile.

Il tourna la tête et se figea sous la surprise. Assise sur un tabouret, c'était Drina qui jouait. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Évidemment que c'était elle qui jouait, elle seule avait cette sensibilité, cette douceur toute féminine. Et puis, il l'avait suffisamment entendu jouer par le passé pour reconnaitre les mélodies qu'elle composait. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, pure et cristalline. Loin des voix graves aux accents rauques des nains. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle chantait, mais se sentait bercé par sa voix, emporté loin, très loin… Les mots coulaient, fluides, entre ses lèvres. Les cheveux dénoués, le visage apaisé, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle et désirable.

Il regarda autour de lui. Thran avait le visage baigné de larmes, et contemplait sa mère avec adoration. Sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Thorin réalisa pleinement que Drina était mère. Depuis le début, il avait volontairement occulté ce détail, et à présent, sa réalisation le faisait souffrir. Elle s'était reconstruit, avait abandonné derrière elle ses souvenirs derrière elle. Dont lui. Elle avait désormais une nouvelle vie, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans lui. Assis à quelques fauteuils de là, Boldur couvait Drina d'un regard protecteur. Ce fameux regard, Thorin l'avait remarqué, qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Son cœur se fendit en deux. Littéralement. Cette constatation, et surtout cette acceptation lui fit mal, si mal, et il sentit quelques larmes lui monté aux yeux. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'émotion que lui procurait la musique. Cette fois, c'était un sentiment déchirant, qui lui donna l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. La douleur était insupportable et il n'avait aucun remède à cela.

Il se retint à grand peine de sortir de la pièce en courant, pour fuir son amertume et sa souffrance. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir Boldur. Pour ne plus voir Thran. Pour ne plus la voir _elle_. Tentant, malgré tout ce que la situation avait de désespérée, de trouver un côté positif à la situation, aussi infime soit-il. Mentalement, il se rappela la première discussion, ou plutôt la dispute, qu'il avait eue avec Drina à son retour. Puis il la compara avec la relation qu'ils avaient actuellement. En peu de temps, l situation avait changé du tout au tout. Désormais, ils étaient… amis… Ou quelque chose s'en approchant… Thorin retint une grimace… C'était peu. Peu comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient avant. Mais énorme au vu des fautes qu'ils avaient commises. Elle était encore là, malgré tout. Il devrait s'en satisfaire. De toute manière, il préférait n'être qu'un ami pour elle, plutôt que la perde totalement. Tout, mais qu'elle reste à ses côtés.

Se forçant à rester assis sur son siège, tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté, il contempla Drina de nouveau. Si à cet instant, c'était elle qui le faisait souffrir, c'était également la seule capable de l'apaiser. Beau paradoxe… Pendant tout le temps que dura la chanson, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Se laissant bercer, effaçant ses idées pessimistes. Elle était là, et pour l'heure, c'était tout ce qui comptait… Quand enfin, les dernières notes retentirent dans la pièce silencieuse. Un à un, les nain émergèrent péniblement de la torpeur dans laquelle la mélodie les avaient plongé.

Drina ouvrit à son tour les yeux, et sursauta en voyant les quinze regards posés sur elle. Instantanément, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle épousseta doucement sa robe, en arrangea les plis cherchant à se donner une contenance.

-« C'était… tout simplement magnifique… »

La voix d'Ori, légèrement tremblante, avait coupé le silence. Tous les nains approuvèrent, firent quelques brefs commentaires puis se turent, encore sous le charme. Mais c'est Boldur qui remarqua en premier un détail troublant chez Drina. Il l'observait depuis un moment. Depuis le début de la chanson pour être exact. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un petit détail le chiffonnait dans son altitude, sans cependant savoir quoi exactement. L'expression de son visage peut-être. Ou alors ses yeux, qui pour la première fois depuis des années, semblaient lumineux.

-« Drina, tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air… différente… »

Drina se tourna vers lui, dans un mouvement très lent, et eu un petit sourire presque imperceptible. Oui, elle avait changé. Et Boldur n'imaginait même pas à quel point. Elle se tourna alors vers Thorin, qui la dévorait des yeux. Quelques minutes, une simple musique, mais qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle s'acceptait enfin pleinement, et acceptait également les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était plus temps de se leurrer. Et elle était fatiguée de faire semblant. Qu'importe si ce n'était pas réciproque. Qu'importe s'il n'avait que faire d'elle. Qu'importe s'il la détestait, la méprisait. Qu'importe si elle était tout simplement pitoyable. Qu'importe. Elle l'aimait. De tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Son homme. Son prince. Son roi. Elle eut un sourire infiniment doux.

-« Simplement sereine… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :  
**

**Je l'avais dit qu'il ne se passait rien... Mais bon, ce passage est quand même un véritable tournant dans leur relation, et donc important.**

**La chanson est "Elles" de Patrick Fiori.**

**Review ?**


	20. Faire des compromis

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Bon, je vous avoue que je m'inquiète un petit peu là... Le chapitre 16 était-il nul à ce point là? Je n'ai pas eu aussi peu de reviews depuis le premier chapitre, c'est pour vous dire ! Vous savez, vous avez le droit de dire que vous n'aimez un chapitre, ou qu'il est moins bien que les autres...**

**Enfin bref à part ça, pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, c'est plus un chapitre de transition (surtout la première partie) avec un statut-quo entre Drina et Thorin.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, ScottishBloodyMary, Maariie09 et Amelie mallette pour leur review !  
**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Ah, c'est sûr que Thorin se fait un film complet ! Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord ! Quand au fait qu'il ne reconnait pas Thran... que dire à part que l'amour rend aveugle ?**

**Réponse à Amelie Mallette : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 17 : Faire des compromis**

**.**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Une sorte de routine s'était petit à petit installer. Si Drina était tendue et mal à l'aise au début, sa gêne s'était progressivement effacer au profit d'un sourire bien plus sincère. Et tous les nains étaient ravis de ce changement. Ils retrouvaient la petite hobbit d'il y a quarante-cinq ans. Quotidiennement, tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. C'était un véritable moment de convivialité, et Drina était heureuse de retrouver l'atmosphère joyeuse qui les avait accompagnés durant le voyage. Tous discutaient, riaient, plaisantaient, le tout dans un capharnaüm et un bruit impossible. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle les aimait ses nains.

Thran se sentait tout particulièrement ému par cette ambiance oh combien plus légère et joyeuse. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère aussi radieuse, et la vue de cette dernière lui mettait du baume au cœur. Lui aussi s'était sentit changer au contact des nains. Il se sentait tout simplement libéré du poids qui l'oppressait depuis sa naissance. Et maintenant, il ne déjeunait plus avec les amis de sa mère, mais avec sa famille. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus, qu'il le soit par le sang ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance. Lui qui auparavant n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu accepter de partir pour une telle aventure… Il avait maintenant la réponse à sa question. Ces nains étaient tellement attachants ! Comme sa mère, il nageait en plein bonheur. Mais parfois quand il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps cette tranquillité durerait. Car il faudrait bien repartir un jour, et il redoutait le moment où sa mère lui annoncerait leur prochain départ.

Ensuite, après le petit déjeuner, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Thorin, malgré la présence de ses « invités », devait avant tout veiller à son devoir de roi. Et la plupart des nains de la compagnie occupait une fonction au palais, et ils avaient de nombreuses tâches à accomplir. Ces mâtinés étaient donc pour Drina et Thran un moment pour se retrouver. Car même s'ils appréciaient beaucoup la présence des nains, ils avaient tout de même vécut quarante-cinq ans en ermite, en total indépendance, et en n'ayant pas à se soucier d'autres personnes qu'eux. Et on n'efface pas tant d'années d'un claquement de doigt. Ces moments de complicités retrouvés, de partage et d'amour leur était indispensable. Qu'ils soient dans leurs appartements, à rire devant une tasse de thé, ou à se promener dans la forêt, profitant du silence apaisant, ils étaient ensembles. Une sorte de pause, de récréation, où ils n'avaient plus à paraitre, mais simplement à être. Ils n'étaient plus Drina et Thran, les grands guérisseurs devant qui tout le peuple d'Erebor s'inclinait. Non, ils étaient seulement une mère et son fils, se promenant main dans la main.

Régulièrement, Boldur se joignait à eux, et tous les trois retrouvaient la complicité qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui vivent ensemble, en communauté. Bien loin de leur village, et en ayant pourtant beaucoup changé, leurs habitudes restaient néanmoins les mêmes. Le midi, ils prenaient leur repas tous les trois, puis rejoignaient la compagnie et passaient l'après-midi avec eux.

Thran allaient régulièrement à la salle d'arme avec Fili et Kili, et parfois accompagnés de Dwalin. Parfois il allait également chasser, toujours avec les deux frères. Boldur quand à lui passait beaucoup de temps avec ses cousins, qu'il voyait si peu habituellement. Et quand tous trois étaient occupés, ils se rendaient aux grandes forges et donnait un coup de main, heureux de pouvoir reprendre son ancien métier. Drina quand à elle, passait du temps avec tout le monde. Elle accompagnait régulièrement Oin à l'infirmerie, avec qui elle débâtait sur les différents remèdes qu'ils utilisaient. Elle discutait littérature avec Ori, et cuisine avec Bombur. Mais les moments qu'elle préférait étaient ceux qu'elle partageait avec Thorin. De tous, il était le plus occupé, mais c'est en sa compagnie qu'elle passait une large part de ses après-midi. Parfois accompagnés, mais généralement seuls tous les deux, ils se promenaient ensemble dans la cité naine, parlant de tout et de rien. Drina posait des questions sur l'aménagement de la montagne, et Thorin l'interrogeait sur sa vie lors des quarante-cinq dernières années.

Ces moments étaient pour eux deux un véritable moment de réconfort. Drina ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient partagées lors du voyage. Certes, au tout début de cette épopée, Thorin n'était guère… loquace. Mais petit à petit, il s'était ouvert, jusqu'à se confier et s'abandonner pleinement et totalement à elle. Une relation de confiance, profonde et sincère, c'était instauré entre eux. Avant d'être un couple, ils avaient été des amis. Et elle avait l'impression de retrouver ce lien. Pourtant, une légère gêne, imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux, persistait. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier où cette histoire les avait mené la dernière fois. Et elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Alors, elle restreignait ses questions quand elle les sentait glisser sur un plan un peu trop personnel. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher un peu plus à son bras qu'elle ne le devrait.

Thorin quand à lui, et bien qu'il soit heureux de ces moments passés ensembles, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en couple, et probablement mariée. Il n'avait pas le droit de la convoiter ainsi, de la désirer… de l'aimer. Et cette situation le rendait malheureux. Si devant ses proches il gardait en permanence son masque impassible, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer à jouer cette affreuse comédie. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de n'être qu'une vague connaissance pour elle. Ou même un simple ami, ce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était le cas actuellement. Non, il voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elle soit sa compagne, son épouse. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas détruire son bonheur, quitte à ce que lui en pâtisse. Alors il se voilait la face, tentant tant bien que mal de se satisfaire du contexte des choses. Après tout, elle aurait pu tout simplement refuser de lui parler, de l'approcher, d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Il s'était conduit de manière horrible, tout bonnement effroyable. Et elle avait eu la bonté de lui pardonner. Alors, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il souriait et remerciait Mahal de lui avoir permit de la retrouver. Et ce même si son sourire était amer.

Le soir, après un bon repas pris tous ensembles, ils se réunissaient autour de la cheminée, se racontaient des histoires et des plaisanteries. Et invariablement, les nains demandaient à Drina ou à Thran de jouer un morceau. Parfois Drina chantait des chansons traditionnelles en khuzdul, et tous l'accompagnait en frappant dans leurs mains et en reprenant les refrains en cœur. D'autres fois encore, elle jouait de simples morceaux à la harpe. Dans ces cas-ci, tous se taisaient et écoutait la musique qui naissait sous ses doigts, ne reprenant vie qu'à la fin du morceau. Et comme toujours Drina rougissait, mal à l'aise sous les applaudissements. Après de longues soirées de rires et de chants, chacun allait se coucher chez soi.

Drina regardait longuement le ciel étoilé, pensant à _lui_, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, à la fois si proche mais si inaccessible. Thorin contemplait inlassablement le ciel nocturne, songeant à _elle_, celle qui le rendait heureux, à la fois si proche mais si inaccessible. Et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ce manège durait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Évidemment, évidemment **_  
_** On danse encore **_  
_** Sur les accords **_  
_** Qu'on aimait tant **_

_** Évidemment, évidemment **_  
_** On rit encore **_  
_** Pour les bêtises **_  
_** Comme des enfants **_

_**Mais pas comme avant** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina et Boldur se promenaient tranquillement sur les remparts, sans un mot. Exceptionnellement, Thran n'était pas avec eux. En effet, Fili et Kili l'avait incité à participer au tournoi amical qui se déroulait ce matin. Il avait finit par se laisser convaincre, mais Drina savait que c'était surtout pour ne plus avoir à supporter les jérémiades des deux frères. Ils pouvaient vraiment être pénibles, elle en savait quelque chose ! Boldur avait également cédé à ses cousins, malgré ses appréhensions, mais il s'était fait éliminer dès le deuxième tour. Alors tous deux avait choisit de rester à la montagne, et de rejoindre l'arène de combat plus tard, la joute étant un loisir qu'aucun d'eux n'appréciait particulièrement. Drina s'accouda nonchalamment contre le rebord de pierre et scruta le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Même si elle pouvait contempler cette vue tous les jours, elle en était à chaque fois un peu plus émerveillée. Elle poussa un soupir bienheureux, puis se tourna en souriant vers Boldur, qui la contemplait avec tendresse. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, ils se comprenaient à demi-mots.

Ou du moins, Drina pensait le comprendre. En vérité, elle était bien loin de se douter des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Car si, pour sa part, elle le considérait comme un ami très proche et fidèle, presque comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, Boldur n'avait pas la même vision des choses. Pour lui, elle était bien plus que ça. C'était la femme de sa vie, il en était persuadé. Son Unique. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à l'aimer, voilà tout. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il était contre leur venue à Erebor. Il savait pertinemment que Drina avait encore des sentiments pour ce roi de pacotille, ça crevait les yeux. Elle aimait encore ce minable qui l'avait trahit et abandonnée ! Mais Drina avait besoin d'un homme à ses côtés, un vrai, pas d'un minet, tout royal qu'il fut. Car Boldur en était persuadé, sa couronne et son tas or étaient bien les seules choses qu'il avait pour lui. Drina n'était pas une femme vénale. Pourtant, il avait suffit qu'elle croise son regard pour qu'elle retombe dans ses filets. S'il n'était pas aussi éperdument amoureux d'elle, il l'aurait trouvé pathétique. Mais à ses yeux, elle était tout sauf ça. Mais il saurait être patient. Un jour ou l'autre, il fera un faux pas, et lui brisera le cœur. C'est la chose que ce moins que rien est capable de faire. Et ce jour là, il sera là pour la réconforter et la soutenir. Elle se rendra alors compte qu'en réalité, il a toujours été là pour elle. Et elle l'aimera, oh oui, elle l'aimera. Et ils seront heureux ensemble.

Bien loin des pensées qui agitaient son ami, Drina se tourna vers lui et lui dit dans un sourire.

-« Peut-être devrions-nous y aller ? »

Il lui sourit à son tour et s'inclinant galamment devant elle, lui présenta son bras.

-« Si madame veut bien me suivre… »

Elle éclata de rire, mais accepta son offre avec gratitude. Et tous deux remontèrent dans la salle d'armes du château, située plus haut dans la montagne, devisant joyeusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Y a des silences qui disent beaucoup **_  
_** Plus que tous les mots qu'on avoue **_  
_** Et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils pénétrèrent ensembles dans la salle d'armes et furent surpris par l'intense vacarme qui y régnait. Le fracas des armes évidemment, mais également la clameur des spectateurs, encourageant l'un ou l'autre des participants. Sans prendre garde au combat qui se déroulait, Drina se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant son fils du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle se dirigea vers Fili et Kili, installés dans les gradins au premier rang. Suivie de Boldur, elle se faufila dans la foule et s'assit discrètement afin de ne pas gêner les autres spectateurs. Elle leur chuchota :

-« Savez-vous où est Thran ? »

Tous deux sursautèrent, et elle retint un petit rire. Comment une petite hobbit comme elle pouvait-elle effrayer deux grands guerriers comme eux ? Ça la dépassait… Fili finit par lui répondre.

-« Nous ne savons pas. »

-« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle, blanchissant subitement.

-« En fait, c'est un concours anonyme. Tout le monde à un casque, le même, ainsi que tout l'équipement d'un garde royal standard, afin qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. Et ainsi, tout le monde peut participer, sans aucune distinction de classe sociale, étant donné que les armes sont les mêmes pour tous, » lui expliqua patiemment Kili.

-« Thran n'a pas encore été éliminé, » continua Fili. « C'est donc soit celui qui attend sur le côté pour la finale, soit celui qui combat à l'instant Dwalin. Lui est tellement imposant qu'on le reconnait immédiatement. Il a éliminé Kili au dernier tour, et je me suis fait éliminer par son adversaire. »

Drina observa attentivement les différents guerriers. En effet, elle reconnaissait la haute taille de Dwalin. Mais elle comprenait le doute des deux frères. Sous le casque et l'armure, les deux guerriers paraissaient totalement identiques. Mais un petit détail attira son attention. Elle pointa du doigt le nain sur le côté.

-« C'est lui, » dit-elle simplement.

-« Comment le sais-tu ? » l'interrogèrent les nains à ses côtés.

-« Il porte mes couleurs. »

En effet, maintenant qu'ils y prenaient garde, ils purent voir un petit ruban rouge et doré entourant son poignet droit. Au même instant, au centre de l'arène, l'épée de Dwalin se fracassa au sol, et il se retrouva désarmé, la lame de son adversaire sous la gorge. Levant les mains en signe de reddition, il s'inclina brièvement devant son adversaire, ôta son casque et quitta l'arène de sable. Les gradins bruissaient de bruit. Tous prenaient les paris, misant sur l'un ou sur l'autre des combattants. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Erebor n'avait pas eu droit à un tel combat, à l'issu incertaine, et qui promettait de durer longtemps. Enfin, après de longues minutes, faisant monter la tension presque palpable, les deux adversaires se mirent en garde. Et le bruit des deux épées s'entrechoquant résonna dans la salle, devenue subitement silencieuse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran roula au sol, esquivant de justesse une attaque qui aurait pu le désarmer. Le combat, commencé presque une heure plus tôt, avait pourtant commencé tranquillement. Les deux adversaires s'étaient longuement tournés autour, se défiant du regard, chacun portant de légères attaques afin de juger du style de l'autre. Puis, petit à petit, presque sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le rythme s'était accéléré. Tous deux se portaient désormais des coups puissants, utilisant force et ruse, mais aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Thran porta à son tour coup très puissant, visant le flanc. Mais son attaque fut parée juste à temps. Même s'il constata une nouvelle estafilade sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis. En effet, et malgré les épaisses cottes de mailles dont ils étaient protégés, un coup d'épée bien placé ne pardonne pas. Lui-même pouvait sentir le sang qui coulait de nombreuses coupures, dont une notamment plus profonde à son avant-bras gauche. Mais son adversaire était bien plus mal en point, et saignait abondamment d'une plaie sur le côté droit. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher, et ce malgré la fatigue accumulée des combats précédents qui s'installait, paralysant peu à peu leurs membres. Tous deux commençaient faire des erreurs, à laisser des ouvertures dans leur défense, et chaque parade les laissant un peu plus essoufflés.

Thran était à bout de force. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à combattre aussi longtemps, et contre un combattant aussi aguerrit. A cet instant, il payait le prix de son inexpérience et de sa jeunesse. Il était si jeune ! Car si quarante-cinq ans est l'âge d'un adulte mûr pour les hobbits comme sa mère, c'est encore très jeune pour les nains. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Fatigué, épuisé, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il fit mine de vaciller et quand, comme il l'avait prévu, son adversaire se fendit, il intercepta sa lame et utilisant son élan, lui retourna son attaque. Il baissa alors les yeux. Il avait une épée dans chaque main et les tenaient appuyées contre la jugulaire de son adversaire au sol. La scène se figea, tous, combattants et spectateurs, retenaient leur souffle. Lentement, le vaincu leva les mains en signe de reddition. Beau joueur, Thran lui rendit son épée et l'aida à se relever. C'est à cet instant que la foule éclata en vivats. Des cris et des applaudissements résonnaient partout autour d'eux, et après le silence presque religieux qui les avait entourés, le bruit était assourdissant.

Thran enleva son casque et salua la multitude de personnes qui l'ovationnait. Puis il aperçut sa mère, qui s'était levé et le regardait avec amour et fierté. Mais lui qui la connaissait bien pouvait voir dans ses yeux un reste d'inquiétude. Et sans même le voir il pouvait deviner la marque de ses ongles dans le bras de Boldur, assis à ses côtés. Il aurait probablement droit à un savon quand il la verrait pour lui avoir fait une peur pareille. Ah, les mères et leur bébé… Il se tourna vers le guerrier qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier la serra fermement, faisant redoubler les acclamations.

-« Alors ? Pouvons-nous savoir qui ce cache sous ce casque ? »

A l'instant même où il eu finit sa phrase, il regretta d'avoir posé la question. Car il venait de croiser deux yeux bleu glacés. Deux yeux bien trop familiers. Le nain enleva son casque, laissant dégringoler de longues mèches de cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Le silence se fit instantanément, et tout le monde mit un genou à terre. Tout le monde, sauf Thran, stupéfait.

-« Thorin… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Et oui, beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné les sentiments que notre "cher" Boldur porte à Drina... Les voila confirmer !**

**Allez, parce que je suis gentille (oui ça m'arrive !) je vous donne la première phrase du prochain chapitre : _"Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Tous les deux __!"_ Hum hum... Je pense que tout le monde devine qui dit ça à qui, non ?**

**La chanson est "Évidemment" de France Gall.**

**Reviews ?**


	21. Bonus 3 : Coup de foudre

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors premièrement, je m'excuse pour mon petit coup de déprime de la semaine dernière. Et deuxièmement... MERCI ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews m'ont rassurées. J'ai eu un gros moment de doute, mais là plus du tout ! Pour vous remercier, un petit bonus. A la base il n'était même pas prévu au programme, mais que voulez-vous, vous m'avez motivée ! Bref, c'est cadeau !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Guest, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, Luna Lightwood, ScottishBloodyMary, Lectriceassidue, Sharaa et lizzia0901 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Guest : Disons qu'il tient son talent au combat de son père !**

**Réponse à Lectriceassidue : Je suis contente que Drina te plaise. C'est peut-être un fem!Bilbo à la base, mais elle ressemble plus à un OC qu'autre chose ! Et non, c'était bien Thran qui portait ses couleurs, qui d'autre ? (Non, Thorin n'en est pas encore là...) Thorin et Thran qui se font allumer, c'est vendredi. Quand à la remise en couple... Encore quelques chapitres, ce n'est plus très loin !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 3 : Coup de foudre**

**.**

Je me dirigeai en sifflotant vers le terrain d'entrainement, à l'extérieur du village. Si je détestais me battre, j'étais l'un des seuls du village à avoir connu une vraie guerre, et donc être apte à enseigner l'art du combat aux plus jeunes. Pfff… Quelle corvée… Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix…

Alors que je franchissais la limite du village, j'entendis le bruit reconnaissable des chevaux au trop. Deux ou trois probablement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Personne ou presque ne connaissait l'emplacement exact du village, en conséquence de quoi les visiteurs étaient très rares. Je n'aimais pas ça… pas du tout… Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, je vis des cavaliers arriver de loin, se rapprochant inexorablement. Deux précisément, comme je le pensais. Ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçant, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque et dégainai mon épée par mesure de précaution.

Une fois qu'ils se furent rapprochés, je cherchai à les détailler. Le premier était un elfe, comme me l'indiquaient sa haute taille et ses oreilles en pointe. Son visage me paraissait familier, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un nom dessus. Et puis soudain ça me revint. Elrond. Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombes. Je me rappelai qu'il était déjà venu plusieurs fois au village pour discuter avec Fael et Liti.

Je me tournai alors vers la personne qui l'accompagnait. Et me figeai. Perchée sur un haut cheval bai, une toute petite femme agrippait fermement les rênes, tentant de ne pas glisser. Elle était habillée tout en vert, avec des vêtements clairement elfiques, soulignant sa posture gracieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, de la couleur de l'or le plus pur, qui lui descendaient en dessous des épaules et encadraient avec élégance son visage aux traits fins. Elle avait la peau d'une blancheur sans égale, et de grands yeux bruns qui semblaient me contempler avec curiosité. Elle était magnifique…

Malgré moi, je portai la main à ma poitrine, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle coupée par cette divine apparition. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu si belle créature. Et je restais là à la contempler, me repaissant de sa vue. Elle devait probablement me prendre pour idiot, avec ma bouche légèrement entrouverte et mes yeux écarquillés, mais qu'importe. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de la quitter des yeux.

Les deux cavaliers arrivèrent à mon niveau, et s'arrêtèrent. Tout comme mon cœur, qui jusque là s'affolait et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle était à mon niveau, je pouvais voir certain détails de sa personne, que je n'avais pas pu avoir avant. Et un détail en particulier. Son ventre, rond et bombée. Un ventre de femme enceinte. Mon cœur se brisa. J'ignorais pourquoi cette nouvelle me touchait à ce point là, qui plus est pour une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Mais c'est ainsi…

-« Maitre nain, » me salua l'elfe, me sortant de mes pensées. Je m'arrachai difficilement à la contemplation de la femme et me tournai vers lui.

-« Seigneur Elrond, » dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement. « Voilà bien longtemps que vous ne nous aviez pas rendu visite. »

-« En effet, cela fait plusieurs années. Mais permettez-moi d'abord de vous présenter mon amie, dame Drina. »

Alors c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. Drina… un prénom tout bonnement magnifique et qui lui allait parfaitement. Je le prononçai à voix basse, le faisant rouler avec délice sur ma langue.

-« Dame Drina, » déclarai-je, « je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point…

-« De même. »

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa, quoique légèrement crispé, était étincelant, et me chamboula un peu plus. Ébloui, voilà le mot exact. J'étais ébloui par la prestance et le charisme qu'elle dégageait.

-« Je dois voir Fael et Liti, » me dit Elrond, me forçant à lui rendre mon attention. « Par ailleurs, ils sont au courant de ma visite. Cependant, nous avons fait un long voyage, et il vaudrait mieux que Drina puisse se reposer. »

-« Voyons Elrond, je vais très bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Je retins un léger sourire. Visiblement, elle n'était pas particulièrement docile, et ne souhaitait pas être assistée ou protégée. Mais ce caractère fougueux ajoutait à son charme.

-« Je suis navré, mais je me range de l'avis du Seigneur Elrond. Vous êtes enceinte, et la chevauchée n'est guère recommandée dans votre cas, » dis-je, avec un léger pincement au cœur en abordant le sujet de sa grossesse.

Elle se tourna vers moi aussitôt ma brève tirade finie, et essaya de me fusiller des yeux. Bien vainement, franchement, ce ne serait pas ses petits sourcils froncés qui me feront changer d'avis. Quoi que…

-« Drina je t'en prie, sois raisonnable… »

Devant l'air passablement découragé de l'elfe, je devinais que ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il usait d'un pareil argument.

-« Dame Drina, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous et votre santé, faites le pour votre enfant. »

Visiblement, je venais de dire le mot magique. La simple mention du mot « enfant » son visage avait semblé s'illuminer, et elle avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondie. Elle l'aimait déjà, cela se lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert. Mais je n'aimais pas la petite lumière nostalgique et chagrine qui planait dans ses yeux chocolat. Une femme comme elle ne devrait pas être triste. Intérieurement, je me promis de tout faire pour effacer cette lueur et revoir fleurir son délicieux sourire.

Semblant se ranger à nos arguments, elle soupira, et sans préavis se laisser glisser à bas de son cheval. Elle chancela légèrement, ses jambes surement engourdies par la longue chevauchée. Sans hésiter, je me portai en avant et la prit par le bras pour la stabiliser et l'empêcher de tomber. Une fois ferme sur ses deux jambes, elle se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un délicat sourire de remerciement.

-« Nous avons très peu d'invités au village, et par conséquent aucune maison qui leur soit réservée. Voulez-vous venir chez moi ? Je vous préparerai du thé, ça vous fera du bien… »

Intérieurement, je priais de toute mes force pour qu'elle accepte, et ainsi passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je la vis hésiter, puis se tourner vers le Seigneur Elrond, le consultant du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y vit, mais cela sembla la décider et dissiper ses doutes.

-« Avec plaisir, si vous être certain que je ne vous dérange pas. »

-« Aucunement ! » m'exclamai-je, absolument ravie.

Oubliant totalement les autres obligations qui m'attendaient, je lui proposai galamment mon bras, auquel elle s'accrocha avec reconnaissance. Puis, après un dernier salut au seigneur elfe, nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas tranquille vers le village. Le silence entre nous deux n'était pas gênant, loin de là, mais plutôt serein et apaisant. Mais elle le rompit rapidement.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je nous fis arrêter, puis me tournant face à elle, je lui déclarai d'un ton pompeux, m'inclinant cérémonieusement.

-« Je suis Boldur, fils de Boldric… Pour vous servir ! »

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire tout bonnement charmant qui acheva de me conquérir, si tant est que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Elle s'inclina à son tour.

-« Je suis Drina, pour vous servir ! »

Je saisis sa main et l'embrassai timidement, tremblant légèrement devant mon comportement déplacé.

-« C'est un plaisir. »

Elle ne répondit, se contentant de me regarder avec sympathie, et semble-t-il un semblant d'affection. Sans plus rien dire de plus, nous reprîmes notre marche, bras dessus bras dessous. Je tentais de dissimuler les légères rougeurs sur mes joues, auxquelles elle ne semblait pas prendre garde. Il avait suffit d'un regard échangé, de quelques paroles, et elle avait capturé mon cœur. C'est fou que l'on puisse tomber aussi rapidement amoureux de quelqu'un. Pourtant je l'aime…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux_**  
**_ En retour, donne-moi la chance d'être mieux_**  
**_ Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage_**  
**_ En échange, je veux voler ton visage_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sais que c'est elle… Mon Unique…

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La chanson est "Je te vends mon âme" de Kyo.**

**On se retrouve vendredi pour la vrai suite.**

**Review ?**


	22. Pour la peine

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors le bonus vous a laissé partagés... Il y a ceux qui trouvent Boldur (un peu) plus sympathique... et ceux qui ne peuvent toujours pas le voir en peinture ! Je vous l'annonce tout de suite, deux chapitres sans lui (pas sûre que ça dérange grand monde...) Réapparition au chapitre 20 !**

**Sinon pour aujourd'hui... Au programme : Drina incendie nos deux nains préférés, et nouveau rapprochement entre elle et Thorin.**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, Sharaa, Luna Lightwood et Miss Egypte pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 18 : Pour la peine**

**.**

-« Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Tous les deux ! »

Thran et Thorin, assis sur des chaises, baissèrent un peu plus la tête devant les remontrances de Drina. Plus Thran que Thorin d'ailleurs, qui se laissait disputer par sa mère sans essayer de réagir ou de l'interrompre. Après tout, elle avait raison.

-« Thorin, dois-je te rappelle qu'il peine un mois tu étais encore convalescent ? Et toi Thran, aurais-tu par hasard omis le fait que tu n'étais même pas majeur ? » ajouta-t-elle, imperturbable.

Il n'y a pas à dire, ils en prenaient pour leur grade. Mais surtout Thorin, qui contenait difficilement son exaspération. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire traiter de vieillard malade et impotent. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il interprétait ses paroles… Car un nain incapable de se battre est un nain sénile et décrépit, par la barbe de Mahal ! Hors, il était tout sauf ça.

-« Je vous dis bravo tous les deux ! Bravo ! C'est vrai, vous êtes tous les deux en pleine possession de vos moyens, et parfaitement capable d'aller vous battre ! Maturité, forme physique… Avez-vous bien été pourvus d'un cerveau à la naissance, ou vous avez juste oublié de réfléchir ? » ironisa-t-elle.

-« Drina… » tenta Thorin. Sans succès.

-« Ce genre de jeu est barbare ! » continua-t-elle sans s'interrompre, ou même faire mine de l'entendre. « Pour autant qu'on puisse appelle ça un jeu d'ailleurs ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où est l'intérêt de s'amuser à se taper dessus. Pour en ressortir dans quel état, en plus ! »

-« Voyons Drina, soit un peu plus objective, » commença à argumenter Thorin, réussissant à lui couper la parole. Il devrait savoir qu'il ne vaux mieux pas. « C'est un excellent moyen de prouver notre valeur, notre courage, notre habilité au combat, et… Aïe ! »

-« Bien fait, » dit Drina en retirant la compresse d'alcool qu'elle avait appliqué rapidement sur son bras.

Thran, plus prudent, préféra se taire. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier sa mère quand elle était dans cet état. Pour son propre bien.

-« Vous êtes tout simplement stupides ! » continua de pester Drina. « Votre comportement est puéril, immature, et totalement indigne de votre rang. Oui je parle pour toi Thorin ! »

L'interpellé allait répliquer vertement, quand un discret coup de coude dans les côtes le coupa dans son élan. Il se tourna légèrement vers le plus jeune, qui lui fit les gros yeux. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Pas. Maintenant.

-« Et vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez finit tous les deux ? » renchérit-elle. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur du sang, sinon je serais tombée dans les pommes depuis longtemps! Fili et Kili, eux, ont au moins eu l'intelligence d'en ressortir à peu près indemne. Pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier « d'intelligence » le fait de considérer la joute comme un loisir tout à fait plaisant. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je commence très sérieusement à me demander si vous n'êtes pas dépourvus du moindre bon sens dans cette famille. Ou non plutôt, si vous avez la moindre notion d'instinct de survie, ce qui serait tout de même un comble pour des nains guerriers. Mais avouez que je suis en droit de me poser des questions ! »

Elle se détourna d'eux, leur cachant ses yeux brillants. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait bien faillit perdre Thorin quelques semaines plus tôt, et voila maintenant qu'il se mettait en tête de combattre, joyeusement suivis par son fils.

Aussitôt le combat terminé, elle s'était levée en vitesse afin de rejoindre les deux combattants. Fendant rejoindre atteindre. Elle avait alors porté sa main à sa bouche, retenant un bref cri choqué à la vue du nombre de leurs blessures. Thran et Thorin avaient finalement retiré leurs armures, et plus rien n'arrêtait désormais la chute du sang, qui dégoulinait sur leurs vêtements et commençaient à former quelques flaques à leurs pieds. Tous deux grimaçaient, essayant tant bien que mal de sourire à ceux qui les acclamaient, tenant son bras pour le plus jeune et son flanc pour l'autre. Ils offraient un spectacle pitoyable. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Compté calmement jusqu'à trois. Les avait rouverts, sans que rien ne change. Et là, la toute petite hobbit s'était mise en colère. Une colère énorme, qui eu tôt fait d'écarter les gens d'autour d'eux. Elle avait prit une grosse inspiration, et s'était mise à les agoniser d'injures en tous genres. « Idiots », « Gamins » et « Imbéciles » étaient celles, parmi tant d'autres, qui revenaient le plus souvent. Elle leur avait alors ordonné d'un ton ferme de la suivre, et ils avaient obéit promptement, tachant de ne pas l'énerver davantage.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans les appartements royaux. Et si Thorin avait tenté de se justifier pendant un moment, il avait vite comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec elle quand elle était dans cet état là. Enfin, disons qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se taire. Dire qu'il s'était fait humilier devant tout le monde, disputé comme l'on gronde un petit enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Aurait-ce été n'importe qui d'autre, il ne se serait pas privé de répliquer. Mais comme il s'agissait de Drina… Il était si faible…

Thran, qui connaissait bien sa mère, savait qu'en réalité elle avait eu très peur. Sur le coup, l'idée de ce tournoi lui avait semblé alléchante. Car s'il avait d'abord cédé à ses cousins, il avait finit par se prendre au jeu. Mais il comprenait à présent à quel point ça avait été stupide. Sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point là. Certes, il s'était hissé jusqu'en finale. Difficilement. Mais il manquait cruellement d'expérience, et il se rendait seulement compte maintenant à quel point il avait été imprudent. Tous les guerriers qu'il avait affrontés avaient au moins le double de son âge, si ce n'est le triple. Il aurait pu être blessé bien plus gravement qu'il ne l'était à présent, ou même y laisser la vie. L'adrénaline retombée, il sentait la douleur cuisante de ses blessures, particulièrement celle de son bras, et comprenait par contrecoup la peur de sa mère en le voyant dans cet état. Alors il baissait la tête devant les remontrances de sa mère, qui était tout à fait en droit de se mettre en colère.

Après un dernier « Stupide ! » craché avec mépris, Drina se tut enfin, à bout de souffle et de force. Elle s'empara de l'une des bandes posées sur la table et commença à l'entourer autour du bras de son fils, tentant vainement de stopper le tremblement de ses mains. Frissons de colères… mais aussi de panique pure. Elle finit par enfouir son visage entre ses mains et à laisser couler ses larmes. Le corps secoué de sanglots, elle n'était plus qu'une toute petite chose, recroquevillée sur elle-même. D'abord interloqué par se brusque changement d'humeur, Thran se laissa glisser au sol et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il était tout simplement incapable de voir sa mère pleurer et de rester impassible. Timide, Thorin se joignit à eux après quelques hésitations et encercla la mère et le fils dans une forte étreinte d'ours, qui pourtant se voulait tendre.

-« Je vous déteste, » hoqueta difficilement Drina entre ses sanglots. « Je vous déteste. Pourquoi… Pourquoi participer à tous ces combats débiles ? C'est… C'est barbare ! Trop de sang a… a déjà coulé à cause des armes… »

Thran et Thorin relevèrent instantanément la tête. Alors là était réellement le cœur du problème. Ils comprirent à cet instant que le traumatisme de la quête, et plus particulièrement celui de la bataille des Cinq Armées, étaient encore bien présent dans sa mémoire. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, la plaie était encore loin d'être cicatrisée. Thran se sentait coupable. Pas une fois, pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait comprit à quel point la blessure était profonde. Certes, il savait que c'était un souvenir douloureux pour elle, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point. Mais c'était sa mère ! La personne qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde ! Comme n'avait-il pas vu son mal-être ? Thorin aussi culpabilisait. C'était lui, lui et sa compagnie, qui l'avait entrainée sur la route d'Erebor. C'était une hobbit ! Une hobbit, par Mahal, pas une naine ! Jamais elle n'aurait du avoir à tuer pour sauver sa vie, à voir la mort d'aussi près, à soutenir la vue de tant de sang. Mais elle l'avait fait ! Elle l'avait fait…

De longues minutes passèrent, dans un silence serein simplement interrompu par quelques sanglots étouffés. Cajolée, bercée, entourée d'amour et de chaleur, les pleurs de Drina finirent peu à peu par s'apaiser. Elle releva la tête, et leur sourit. C'était un sourire très doux, très tendre. Attentif et rassurant. Presque… amoureux… Et à cet instant, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de croire que tout n'était pas définitivement finit entre eux. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, durant un long moment. Tous trois souriaient, secrètement apaisé. Drina regarda son fils, et vit dans ses yeux la même lueur qui l'habitait probablement. « Comme une famille » songea-t-elle. Car envers et contre tout, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'est ce qu'ils étaient : une famille.

Elle finit par secouer la tête, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Thorin se releva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Elle se tourna vers son fils, qui s'était également relevé, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, quoique légèrement forcé. « Excepté ta blessure au bras, toutes les autres sont assez superficielles, et devraient cicatriser rapidement. Met un peu de pommade dessus tous les jours et les marques devraient rapidement s'estomper. »

Comprenant le message implicite, Thran saisit le petit pot que lui tendait sa mère, et sortit de la pièce, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Après tout, ils étaient deux adultes matures, ils devraient donc être capables d'avoir une discussion civilisée, et de rester plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce sans s'écharper, non ? Enfin, du moins en théorie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_On veut des rêves qui nous soulèvent, _**  
**_ On veut des fleurs à nos douleurs. _**  
**_ On veut du sens, de l'innocence, _**  
**_ Au nom de nos libres penseurs. _**  
**_ Au nom des larmes qui nous désarment, _**  
**_ On doit pouvoir, changer l'histoire._**

**_Pour la peine..._ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois Thran sortit, Drina se tourna vers Thorin et lui indiqua une chaise pour qu'il se rasseye. Thorin hocha la tête et s'assit sans rechigner, une grande première. Tous deux se taisaient, profitant de cette accalmie et de cette sérénité enfin retrouvée. Dans un silence confortable, Drina reprit l'examen de ses blessures, interrompu un peu plus tôt. Les multiples estafilades qui constellaient ses membres avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de saigner. Elle étala dessus une crème cicatrisante à l'odeur florale assez prononcée et banda soigneusement les coupures les plus profondes. Enfin, elle releva la tête.

-« Enlève ta chemise maintenant. Tu as été blessé au torse et… »

-« Je t'assure que je vais très bien, » chercha à la contredire Thorin. « Je n'ai déjà plus mal. Tu vois, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je me lève, je marche, je… »

-« Enlève ta chemise, » ordonna-t-elle plus sèchement. « Tout de suite ! »

Devant son regard noir, Thorin ne put qu'obtempérer. Tachant de cacher sa grimace, tant de contrariété que de douleur, il ôta sa tunique et la jeta au sol. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il n'avait plus qu'à la jeter. Drina s'approcha, un linge propre à la main, et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle trempa le tissu dans une petite cuvette d'eau chaude et lui dit d'une voix douce.

-« Attention j'ai mis de l'alcool, ça risque de te brûler. »

Bien qu'il soit prévenu, Thorin ne put que laisser échapper un sifflement de douleur au premier contact du lin contre la plaie. Drina s'excusa, puis reprit ses mouvements, tamponnant délicatement la peau à vif. La blessure était profonde, mais heureusement elle était dépourvue d'infection, et le saignement s'était stoppé. Une fois la plaie propre, elle reprit.

-« Ta blessure est profonde, je vais devoir la recoudre. Allonge-toi sur le divan, je vais chercher mon matériel. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle s'éclipsa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, laissant Thorin seul dans la pièce. Il râla un peu pour la forme, puis obéit à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Il avait assez prit pour aujourd'hui. A peine était il allongé que Drina réapparaissait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'étonnait, après tout, ses appartement étaient voisins aux siens. Elle posa vivement son maroquin en cuir sur la table basse, l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans quelques secondes. Elle en sortit triomphalement une aiguille et du fil blanc très fin. Elle retint un petit gloussement devant le visage outré de Thorin. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle se rapprocha du blessé et s'agenouilla de nouveaux à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit une petite fiole.

-« Je vais donc devoir te recoudre, et ça risque probablement d'être très douloureux. Prends ceci, c'est un antidouleurs, il brouillera tes perceptions. »

Confiant en ses capacités de guérisseuse, Thorin se saisit de la fiole et en absorba le contenu. Très rapidement, il sentit la douleur et la fatigue de ses membres s'évaporer comme par miracle. Très efficace… Mais quand Drina apposa ses mains près de la blessure, il ne put retenir une grimace.

-« Parles-moi. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait certain de comprendre.

-« Parles-moi de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Concentre ton esprit sur autre chose que sur ta souffrance. »

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler avec elle ? Il avait déjà entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire des nains, des fondements de leur civilisation à leur essor actuelle. Cette histoire, entamée lors de la quête, avait depuis longtemps été achevée. Lui parler d'Erebor ? Son architecture, son commerce, ses lois ou n'importe quel autre sujet du même acabit ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils parlaient d'Erebor. Bientôt, elle connaitrait la cité aussi bien que lui ! Mais s'il était ravi de voir l'attention qu'elle portait à tout ce qui concernait la ville et les affaires royales, ce n'en était pas moins un sujet de discussion peu distrayant. Ses amis ? Sa famille ? Elle les connaissait aussi bien que lui. Alors quoi ? Soudain, cela lui parut comme une évidence. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Du nain, de l'homme qu'il était avant de la connaitre. Elle, elle s'était ouverte à lui. Il connaissait sa vie entière, même le nom du poisson rouge qu'elle avait enfant, c'était pour dire ! Mais la réciproque n'était pas exacte. Par où commencer… Peut-être par les événements qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…

-« Quand Smaug vint à Erebor… je crois que ce fut le pire jour de ma vie, » commença-t-il d'une voix basse. « Tu sais, j'étais encore très jeune à cet époque. J'avais l'âge de Thran, ou de peu s'en fallait. Et si j'étais le prince héritier, destiné à monté un jour sur le trône, ma vie était beaucoup plus simple à cette époque, et j'étais beaucoup plus libre que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais ce jour là tout à changé… »

Il grimaça sous la douleur, tant morale que physique, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis reprit difficilement son récit.

-« Ce jour là, j'ai vu la mort pour la première fois. J'avais déjà participé à des escarmouches contre des bandes de gobelins, et j'avais également connu des personnes décédée de vieillesse ou de maladie. Mais ce jour là, je vis vraiment ce qu'étais la mort. Pas la mort des guerriers sur un champ de bataille. Pas celle des nains, au bout d'une vie bien remplie. Mais celle d'innocents, de dizaines de nains pris au piège. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… Des amis, des compagnons, des connaissances, des inconnus… Des dizaines, des centaines… Le mort est injuste tu sais. Ce jour là, j'ai changé. Je suis devenu plus froid, plu dur. J'ai fermé mon cœur à toute émotion, pour ne plus souffrir. Et pendant des années, je suis restée imperméable à toute douleur. Si Azanulbizar m'a laissé le gout amer, si ma famille entière a été lentement décimée, si ma vie dans son intégralité a été foutue en l'air… ce n'est rien en comparaison du fiel qui m'a habité pendant toutes ces années… »

Les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs, il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de l'immobilité parfaite de Drina. Il porta doucement la main à son flanc : la plaie avait été recousue, à petits points réguliers. Il leva les yeux et s'apprêta à prendre la parole pour la remercier, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Drina, tremblante, le regardait les yeux humides. Sans un mot, il se leva du canapé, et aida Drina à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, l'entraina dans une étreinte à la fois brusque et tendre. Elle éclata en sanglots et Thorin sentit également les larmes perler à ses yeux. Resserrant sa prise sur son corps, il s'autorisa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à les laisser couler.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je veux sourire à tes erreurs, _**  
**_ Embrasser tes blessures._**  
**_ Nous apprendrons par cœur, _**  
**_ La démesure. _**

**_ Car nos peines sont les mêmes..._**

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRES :**

**Et oui, notre pauvre Thorinou en a bavé... Mais heureusement, maman Drina est là !**

**En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une grosse connerie... Comme spoiler la semaine dernière, j'aurais dû vous mettre : "Enlève ta chemise !", ça aurait pu être marrant !**

**La chanson est "Pour la peine" de la troupe de 1789 Les amants de la Bastille.**

**Reviews ?**


	23. Moi et eux

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Drina engueulant Thran et Thorin a fait l'unanimité ! Comme a dit ScottishBloodyMary : "Faut les dresser, ces hommes qui se croient invincibles." Je crois que ça veut tout dire...**

**Sinon aujourd'hui, chapitre ENTIER avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou (Fili, Kili et Thran pour les intimes). J'ai cru comprendre que vous les aimiez bien ces trois garçons !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Sharaa, Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, Lizzia0901, Miss Egypte, ScottishBloodyMary, Lectrice assidue et Elfolle pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Lectrice assidue : Je me rappelle qu'au début, tu n'aimais pas du tout Drina et son comportement. Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à te la faire apprécier ! Quand à la famille réunie... Voui ils sont trop meugnon !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 19 : Moi et eux**

**.**

Thran faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sous le regard rieur de Kili et celui désabusé de Fili.

-« Thran… » commença ce dernier. « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, tout va très bien se passer. »

-« Fili a raison, » renchérit Kili. « Drina et Thorin sont tout à fait capable d'avoir une discussion civilisée, sans se hurler dessus et… Bon d'accord, c'est presque impossible. Mais j'ai dit presque ! »

-« Là, tu ne me rassures pas Kili… » répondit Thran.

-« De toute façon, il faut qu'ils crèvent l'abcès, » argumenta Fili. «Apparemment, toi et ta mère êtes partis pour rester un long moment parmi nous. Et bien que ce soit loin de me déplaire, si Drina et Thorin passent ce temps à s'ignorer, le temps va être long, pour eux et pour nous. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. »

Bien que méditant les paroles des deux frères, Thran n'en continua pas moins de faire les cent pas. Ce que ne comprenaient pas Fili et Kili, c'était l'importance qu'allait avoir cette discussion sur leur futur. A eux deux, mais également à tous les trois. Selon s'ils achevaient de se réconcilier, ou si le lien entre eux était rompu pour de bon, tout s'en trouverait bouleversé. Jamais le secret de sa naissance ne lui avait semblé être plus lourd à porter qu'à cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas maintenant, pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour garder le secret et préserver sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Il poussa un long soupir, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

De leur côté, les deux frères n'en menait pas large. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Thran s'inquiétait autant. Ou plutôt… ils ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir. Loin d'être stupides, contrairement à ce que pouvaient parfois laisser penser les apparences, ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils entretenaient autre chose de bien plus profond que le simple lien mère-fils. A force de les voir interrompre certaines discussions quand quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, ou échanger des regards lourds de sens, ils étaient à présent certains qu'ils partageaient un secret.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Peut-être fallait-il profiter de ce moment seul avec Thran pour tenter de discuter avec lui ? Après tout, ils comprenaient que ce dernier tentait, et tenterait toujours de protéger sa mère. Mais ils étaient sûrs que cela concernait Thorin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc leur oncle. Et eux-mêmes par voie de conséquence. Ils voulaient comprendre. Ils avaient besoin de comprendre. Ils tirèrent chacun une chaise et s'installèrent sans un bruit près de Thran, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

-« Thran, il faut qu'on parle, » attaqua fermement Fili.

Il s'interrompit au coup de coude que lui envoya son frère dans les côtes. Voyant le regard terrorisé du plus jeune, il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

-« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave ! » assura un Kili souriant, réussissant l'exploit de fusiller en même temps son frère du regard.

Thran regarda les deux frères, un petit peu perdu. D'abord, il fallait qu'ils lui parlent d'un truc important, et l'instant d'après ça ne l'était plus. D'accord… D'un autre côté, il fallait rarement chercher quelque chose de logique dans les paroles des deux jeunes nains…

-« Et bien, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de faire paraitre plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

-« De ta mère, de Thorin… et de toi, » répondit calmement Fili.

Thran se détourna, regardant ailleurs, légèrement rougissant. Il se doutait bien que cette discussion finirait par arriver, c'était même un passage obligé, mais il n'y était pas prêt. D'un autre côté, il pensait sincèrement ne jamais l'être, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…

-« Thran… » commença Kili d'une voix douce. « Nous avons bien compris que la relation qui te liait à ta mère était plus que fusionnelle, c'est normale, et jamais nous ne pourrions te le reprocher. Non, ce qui nous intrigue, c'est ce que ta mère et toi partagez. Bien sûr, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tout le monde, et de les partager uniquement avec elle. Mais je sais, nous savons tous les deux que ça concerne également Thorin, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Drina est peut-être ta mère Thran, mais Thorin est notre oncle ! »

_Et c'est aussi mon père !_ eu envi de leur hurler Thran. Mais il se tut et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter leurs regards francs qui semblaient sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

-« Nous savons que jamais toi ou ta mère ne pourrez vouloir du mal à Thorin, » continua Fili sur le même ton. « Mais votre comportement, et tout particulièrement le tien nous intrigue. Nous comprenons que les relations entre Thorin et Drina soit tendues au vu de leur passé commun, et ce bien qu'elles se soient arrangées récemment. Mais toi… Oui, nous comprenons également que tu soutiennes ta mère, nous aurions fait la même chose pour la notre si elle était encore de ce monde. Mais Thran, n'essaye pas de nous mentir. Nous _savons_ qu'il y a quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début du discours des deux frères, Thran releva la tête. Sa gêne était partie, pour laisser place à de la tristesse et à de la culpabilité. Parce que ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de Fili et Kili, c'était une affection sans bornes et une volonté farouche de protéger leur oncle. Les yeux brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, il regarda ses cousins, qui attendaient une réponse. Surpris de le voir dans cet état, pour si peu de choses selon eux, les deux frères ne disaient rien et attendaient que le plus jeune prenne la parole.

Incapable de leur répondre, Thran se releva mécaniquement et s'approcha de la pièce où étaient sa mère et Thorin. Il hésita un moment à frapper, puis décidé ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Ne sachant pas trop face à quoi il allait se retrouver, il passa timidement sa tête dans l'encadrement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il chercha un instant ses parents du regard, mais ne les vit pas tout de suite, car ils n'étaient plus sur les chaises où il les avait laissés. Mais quand il les vit, il se figea. Thorin avait enlacé Drina dans ses bras, et celle-ci sanglotait. Elle pleurait abondamment, le souffle court et la voix étranglée. Et il put voir quelques larmes brillantes rouler sur les joues de Thorin. L'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient rien remarqué de son intrusion. Il resta un mot à les contempler, sans dire un mot, puis il referma la porte doucement et retourna s'assoir comme si de rien n'était.

Si Fili et Kili n'avaient rien vu ou entendu de ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans la pièce voisine, ils virent le visage soudainement détendu et le regard apaisé de Thran. A de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient pu constater que à quel point Drina avait cet aspect calmant sur Thran. Souvent, ils oubliaient la jeunesse de Thran. Il avait certes du sang de hobbit dans les veines, mais également du sang de nain. Et quarante-cinq ans était très jeune pour un nain, ce qui expliquait en partie la complicité de Thran avec sa mère.

Les deux frères voulurent reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était interrompue, mais Thran leva une main, les faisant taire avant même qu'ils ne prennent la parole. Ils pouvaient tous deux le voir torturé par ses pensées, hésitant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ou même simplement s'il devait parler. Puis Thran prit une grande inspiration, et se lança finalement.

-« Pouvez-vous garder un secret ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse après avoir jeté un regard méfiant autour de lui.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, interloqués. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à une telle déclaration. Et au ton très sérieux de Thran, ils comprirent que la nouvelle que ce dernier allait leur annoncer n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-« Quoi que tu puisses nous dire, cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce, » répondit fermement Fili pour son frère et lui-même.

Thran hésita encore un peu. Ce qu'il allait leur dire, personne ne le savait, pas même sa mère. Surtout pas sa mère. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un semblait être les deux frères.

-« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Erebor, beaucoup de choses ont changées, » commença Thran d'une voix douce, le regard perdu dans le vague. Les deux frères ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, concentrés.

-« Pour moi évidement, qui ne m'étais que très rarement éloigné de mon village, et qui soudainement se retrouve propulsé dans l'un des plus grands royaumes des nains de la Terre du Milieu. Mais aussi et avant tout pour ma mère. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi. Je sais que les premiers jours ont été difficiles pour elle. Je l'ai souvent vu en train de pleurer quand elle se pensait seule, et jamais elle n'a fait autant de cauchemars qu'en cette période. Quand Thorin a finit par se réveiller, et qu'ils ont enfin eu la chance de pouvoir se parler, je m'attendais à ce que ça dégénère, et que nous repartions sur le champ. Et pourtant, nous sommes toujours là… »

Il se tut, reprenant son souffle. Fili et Kili s'étaient légèrement penchés en avant, attentifs à ne pas perdre la moindre miette de ce précieux récit.

-« … Nous sommes toujours là et étrangement, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient non pas fait la paix, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais trouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Ma mère semble bien plus sereine qu'au début de notre séjour, et je la surprends parfois à sourire rêveusement. »

-« Elle n'est pas la seule, » le coupa Kili. « Notre oncle aussi a bien changé depuis votre arrivée. Il est plus ouvert, plus souriant. »

-« Kili a raison, » continua Fili. « Nous non plus n'avons pas besoin de te dire que Bila a beaucoup comptée pour Thorin et qu'elle lui a énormément manqué, plus qu'à nous tous réunis. La savoir là, vivante, et plus proche que jamais… cela n'a pas de prix pour lui. Même si nous savons pertinemment qu'il aimerait… »

Fili s'interrompit, légèrement confus. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait confier à Thran, et notamment concernant les sentiments que Thorin portait à sa mère. Mais Thran avait comprit. Il releva la tête, et regarda les deux frères bien en face. Son regard était clair, et décidé. Ce que Fili lui cachait, il le savait déjà, ce n'était qu'une confirmation.

-« Je pensais bien avoir deviné les sentiments de Thorin pour ma mère, vous avez simplement confirmé mes soupçons. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent. En revanche, je pense pouvoir vous apprendre quelque chose. » Thran se pencha en avant et souffla à voix basse : « Je suis persuadé que ma mère aussi ressent toujours quelque chose pour Thorin. »

**_Ils s'aiment comme avant_**  
**_Avant les menaces et les grands tourments_**

-« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux frères en un bel ensemble.

-« Chut ! Par ma barbe, vous ne pouvez pas être plus discret, » s'énerva Thran, regardant avec inquiétude la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait toujours sa mère et Thorin. Après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, il reprit : « Bon, allons dans ma chambre, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. Et surtout plus tranquilles !»

Sous l'impulsion de Thran, les trois garçons se levèrent et le suivirent dans sa chambre, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Fili et Kili se jetaient des coups d'œil peu discrets, rongeant intérieurement leur frein. Thran n'avait pas le droit de leur balancer ça, pour après leur ordonner de se taire ! Ils voudraient bien l'y voir, lui ! Une fois que tous trois se furent installés, Thran reprit.

-« Je disais donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, que ma mère avait toujours des sentiments pour Thorin. »

-« Ça nous l'avions comprit, nous ne sommes pas sourds, » répondit Fili. « Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ? Quelles preuves en as-tu ? »

-« Je n'ai aucune preuve à proprement parler, évidemment… Mais j'ai discuté avec Elrond, mon parrain. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de… de Bila, pendant la quête, et quand il l'a recueillit après. Et puis, chacun d'entre vous m'avez raconté vos souvenirs sur cette aventure, et m'avez montré sans même vous en rendre compte votre point de vue sur la relation qu'entretenaient Bila et Thorin. Et surtout, j'ai parlé à ma mère. Pendant toute ses années, nous avons comme vous l'avez remarqué entretenu une relation fusionnelle. Elle ne m'a jamais rien caché, que ce soit à propos d'Erebor, de ses habitants… ou de son roi… Mais ces derniers temps, je pense que nous avons franchit… une nouvelle étape. Je sais qu'au-delà de la rancœur qu'elle a pu avoir, et de la tristesse qu'elle ressent toujours, je sais qu'elle éprouve encore de la nostalgie pour cette époque. Après, ce ne sont que des déductions par rapport à leurs attitudes respectives. Dire qu'ils se pensent discrets, chacun à se dévorer des yeux ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadé qu'il y a encore quelque chose de possible entre eux, que tout n'est pas définitivement perdu. »

**_Ils s'aiment tout hésitants_**  
**_Découvrant l'amour et découvrant le temps_**

-« Thran, » le coupa Kili. « Excuse moi cette question indiscrète, mais qu'en est-il de Boldur ? »

-« Boldur ? » demanda Thran, interloqué. Il fronça un sourcil « Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation. »

-« Nous avons remarqué qu'il était extrêmement proche de Drina, » expliqua Fili, tentant de faire preuve du plus grand tact possible pour ne pas braquer le plus jeune. « Il est très attentif, et énormément protecteur envers elle. Pour être tout à fait franc, nous pensions même qu'ils étaient tous les deux en couple»

-« Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre ma mère et Boldur, » répondit Thran, un peu surprit par l'affirmation de Fili. « C'est un ami de longue date. C'est lui qui l'a accueillit au village, et qui a prit soin d'elle tout au long de sa grossesse. Bien que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, il représentait jusqu'à il y a peu la touche masculine de la famille. »

-« Alors Boldur n'est pas ton père ? » s'exclama vivement Kili. « Mais qui est-ce alors ? »

Thran se détourna, refusant tout bonnement de répondre ou même de regarder les deux frères en face. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à leur mentir. Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Thran, » chuchota Fili. « Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prêt. Ne te forces à rien pour le moment. »

Thran essuya quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas sentit couler, et adressa un grand sourire à Fili et Kili qui le regardait avec affection. Il finit par reprendre.

-« Si je vous parle de tout ça maintenant, c'est que depuis que nous somme ici, je me suis fixé un objectif : tout faire pour remettre ma mère et Thorin ensemble. Je sens, non, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont autant besoin l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils ne seront que plus heureux ensembles. Vous avez dit que vous garderiez le silence sur ce que je vous dirais. Mais êtes-vous prêt à m'aider ? »

Sans se concerter, Fili et Kili, d'un même mouvement, saisirent les mains de Thran et les serrèrent fermement.

-« Nous voulons le meilleur pour notre oncle, et son bonheur passe par Drina, j'en suis convaincu, » dit Fili d'une voix ferme. « Nous sommes avec toi Thran. A nous trois, nous arriverons forcement à un résultat. Ais confiance !»

-« Merci beaucoup les gars, » murmura Thran, quelque peu bouleversé par tant d'affection. « Je pense que pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire est de les laisser réapprendre à se connaitre. Je crois que je vais passer beaucoup de temps en votre compagnie à tous les deux ! »

_**Ils s'aiment comme des enfants**_  
_**Amour plein d'espoir impatient**_

Les trois garçons se sourirent, puis sans préavis éclatèrent de rire. Après cette longue discussion chargée en émotions, qu'il était bon de pouvoir se relâcher ! Les visages rouges et les yeux brillants, ils finirent néanmoins par se calmer. Ils se relevèrent pour quitter la pièce, quand Kili interpella Thran d'une voix joyeuse, tentant un trait d'humour.

-« Mais dis-moi Thran, ça ne te fait rien d'avoir Thorin comme beau-père ? »

Thran eu un petit sourire en coin, et secoua la tête négativement. Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Personne ne vit les deux grosses larmes couler sur ses joues.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Alors, ils sont pas mignons tous les trois ? (Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question...)**

**La chanson est "Ils s'aiment" de Daniel Lavoie.  
**

**Sinon, j'ai une petite annonce à faire : aujourd'hui était le chapitre 19 (tout le monde l'a vu...). Mais j'ai enfin la date officielle des "retrouvailles"... roulement de tambour... chapitre 21 ! Allez, plus que deux semaines à attendre !**

**Reviews ?**


	24. Parce que c'est toi

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre "mammouth". Le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'ici ! Je vous préviens, vous n'aurez pas ça toutes les semaines ! Au programme, Drina et Thorin aveugles sur leurs sentiments, une journée à peu près normale, et une soirée... qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévue !  
**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Arwengeld, Noooo Aime, in the moon97, Aliena Wyvern, Sharaa, Lizzia0901, Miss Egypte, Sabrinabella et Elfolle pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 20 : Parce que c'est toi**

**.**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Ce matin là quand Drina se réveilla, elle ne se leva pas immédiatement, contrairement à son habitude. Elle resta allongée, les bras croisés sous sa tête, pensant aux événements des derniers jours. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le tournoi, et depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Thorin juste après. Mais elle ne savait plus exactement où ils en étaient tous les deux.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était trop longtemps leurrer pour aujourd'hui continuer à nier. Les sentiments qu'elle avait cru faire disparaitre pendant quarante-cinq ans étaient toujours présents, et au contraire n'avaient fait que se renforcer. Au risque de passer pour abominablement fleur bleue et mièvre, elle restait persuadée que Thorin était son unique amour et l'homme de sa vie.

Mais rapidement, ses pensées s'éloignèrent de la montagne, rejoignant le village qui l'avait abrité pendant quarante-cinq ans. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est un visage en particulier qui vint à son esprit : celui de Firwe. Il y a une vingtaine d'année, ce grand elfe blond lui avait fait une cour assidue. Mais malgré toutes ses attentions, son cœur était resté de marbre face à lui. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris comment pouvait-elle rester insensible au charme de l'elfe, qui était pourtant très séduisant. Maintenant, elle savait. Pendant tout le temps où tous deux s'étaient côtoyés, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le comparer à Thorin. L'un était brun, l'autre blond. L'un barbu et l'autre glabre. L'un petit et l'autre grand. L'un fougueux et passionné, l'autre sensible et romantique. Elle chérissait les souvenirs de l'un, sans que son cœur n'esquisse un battement pour l'autre. En réalité depuis le début, elle avait choisit Thorin.

Mais si elle savait ce qu'il en était de son côté, elle n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de la façon dont Thorin voyait les choses. La façon dont il la voyait elle. Tant de temps avait passé ! Il l'avait cru morte pendant quarante-cinq ans, avait tourné la page. Et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait, comme par magie. Non, elle ne pouvait pas briser l'équilibre qu'il s'était construit sans elle. Et pourtant… Ils avaient difficilement brisé la glace, et se reparlait désormais comme avant. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité, discutaient de tout et de rien, se promenaient ou simplement passaient du temps ensemble, comme avant. Et quand sa main frôlait innocemment la sienne, quand il lui souriait, ou simplement quand il la regardait, son cœur faisait un grand bond… comme avant…

Mais depuis une semaine, elle avait remarqué qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps en tête à tête avec lui. Son fils, à sa grande joie, s'était rapproché de Fili et Kili, et passait désormais une bonne partie de ses journées avec eux. Tant mieux après tout. Elle savait qu'elle le couvait trop, et ça lui ferait du bien de s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes qu'elle. Quand à Boldur, il passait du temps aux forges, où il donnait un coup de main, en forgeron habile. Elle savait que cette activité lui avait manquée, et la reprendre lui faisait plaisir. Mais les nains de l'ancienne compagnie ayant des charges à remplir au palais, elle se sentit ainsi souvent désœuvrée. C'est là que Thorin était intervenu. De tous, c'était lui le plus occupé, mais c'est en sa compagnie qu'elle passait le plus clair de ses journées. Cette discussion et ces confidences impromptues une semaine plus tôt les avaient encore plus rapprochés.

Assise en retrait, elle assistait à certains de ses conseils, et se permettait parfois d'émettre son opinion quand le sujet de la discussion le permettait. Elle faisait les recherches dont il avait besoin à la bibliothèque, l'aidant pour préparer les futurs textes de loi. Elle lui apprenait à maitriser les bases de la langue elfique dans les lettres qu'il envoyait à certains dirigeants. Elle l'accompagnait lors de ses tours d'inspection aux mines ou aux forges, découvrant une nouvelle facette de la montagne. Elle se rendait utile. Et parfois, elle trouvait même un peu de temps pour rendre visite à Oin à l'infirmerie afin de lui donner un coup de main.

Thorin avait dans un premier temps essayé de la dissuader de faire toutes ces tâches, mais elle avait rétorqué vivement que si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourrait d'ennui. Alors il laissait faire. Elle avait toujours été une personne active, et était incapable de rester oisive.

Drina finit néanmoins par se lever. Ce n'est pas tout, mais une longue journée l'attendait. Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi au lit qu'elle aiderait Thorin !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme à son habitude, Thorin était levé le premier. Attendant le réveil des autres, il s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et avait allumé sa pipe. Il avait besoin de retrouver dans cette routine figée quelque chose de fiable auquel se raccrocher.

Depuis la réapparition brutale de Drina dans sa vie, tout ce en quoi il croyait avait été bouleversé. La révélation la plus incroyable avait bien sûr été sa survie, et sa présence à Erebor. Pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, la supplier de lui pardonner, mais quand il l'avait vu pleurer dans les bras de Boldur ce soir là, il avait comprit qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu. Elle n'était plus à lui, elle était à un autre homme. Un autre qui, par définition, n'était pas lui. Qui la rendait heureuse, quand lui la faisait pleurer. Et qui lui avait fait un fils.

Thran était un gentil garçon, souriant et sympathique. Le même caractère enjoué que sa mère. Les mêmes yeux marron chatoyant. La même bouche rieuse. Son fils, tout simplement. Lui qui avait élevé neveux comme ses propres fils voulait depuis longtemps avoir des enfants à lui. Et dans ses rêves, c'était _Elle_ la mère de ses enfants. Il eu un petit sourire ironique devant la stupidité de ses pensées. Drina avait eu un fils, était en couple et heureuse. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie, qu'importent ses propres sentiments.

Quand Boldur rendait parfois visite à ses cousins à la montagne, il n'avait éprouvé pour lui qu'un quelconque désintérêt. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas, et n'avait aucune raison de l'apprécier, ou au contraire de le déprécier. Mais maintenant il le haïssait pour lui avoir volé la femme de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'est lui qui l'avait repoussé, rejeté, humilié, insulté, frappé. C'était lui qui avait tout fait raté, qui avait balayé ce qu'ils avaient ensembles. Et elle, dans sa grande générosité, le laissait encore approcher d'elle. Il ne la méritait pas.

Mais même si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité, et d'avoir regagné son amitié et sa confiance. Chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il passait désormais la majeure partie de ses journées avec elle, trouvant toujours du temps à lui consacrer malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, cherchant des prétextes pour la garder auprès de lui. Il avait même accepté qu'elle lui apprenne l'elfique, tout ça pour passer un peu plus de temps seul à seul avec elle. Pathétique !

Il se redressa tout à coup, ayant entendu le bruit d'un porte s'ouvrir. Il éteignit sa pipe et se leva rapidement. Voila une nouvelle journée qui commençait…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Vouloir toujours cacher aux autres ses failles_**  
**_ Avoir l'envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aille_**  
**_ Avoir peur de revenir_**  
**_ Avoir droit de devenir_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Drina, as-tu bientôt finit ? » demanda Thorin, commençant à s'impatienter.

-« Presque, presque ! » répondit-elle joyeusement, sans le regarder.

Voilà près d'une heure que tous deux se trouvaient dans une apothicairerie. En effet, Drina avait besoin de renouveler ses stocks de plantes pour ses potions, raison de leur présence ici. Thorin avait voulu l'accompagner, pensant que ce ne serait pas très long. Quelle erreur ! Il devrait pourtant savoir que Drina avait la conversation facile, et plus encore sur les sujets qui la passionnent. Dont les plantes. Thorin soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se rapprocha d'elle.

-« … grammes d'aubépines s'il vous plait, et… »

-« Et à quoi cela sert-il ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de s'intéresser à la discussion en court. Il fallait bien passer le temps.

-« C'est pour faire des tisanes. L'aubépine possède de fortes vertus détoxifiantes et purgatives. »

Drina et Thorin échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié les tristes événements qui avaient conduits à leurs retrouvailles, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et Thorin comprit mieux pourquoi Drina s'obstinait à faire de la tisane à tout le monde presque tous les soirs. Il hocha la tête, et Drina fit de même. Ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes.

Suite à cette brève discussion, Drina s'empressa de finir ses emplettes et de payer, voyant Thorin s'impatienter. Il est vrai que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient arrivés en retard au conseil, ce qui serait du plus mauvais effet. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, Drina se figea soudain. Elle avait cru entendre… non, rien. Elle reprit sa marche avec Thorin, puis s'arrêta de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle certaine d'avoir entendu des pleurs. Tournant lentement sur elle-même, cherchant l'origine du bruit, elle finit par aviser deux enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin, près d'une maison. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux.

Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La fillette semblait être la plus âgée des deux, et tentait vainement de relever le garçonnet qui pleurait, étendu sur le sol.

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Drina d'une voix douce, évitant de les effrayer.

La petite sursauta et se retourna vivement vers elle. Drina sourit en la voyant hésiter à lui adresser la parole. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, on avait dû lui interdire de parler aux étrangers. Mais voyant que Drina n'avait pas l'air menaçante, la petite fille lui expliqua :

-« Je m'appelle Mila madame, » dit-elle. « Mon petit frère est tombé et s'est fait mal, mais je n'arrive pas à le relever, il est trop lourd pour moi. »

Drina s'agenouilla et remit le petit garçon en position assise.

-« Commet tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-« Pi… Pila… J'ai mal… »

-« Où as-tu mal ? »

-« Aux… aux genoux… ça… ça pique… »

-« Calmes toi Pila, ça va aller, » murmura-t-elle. Drina sentait son cœur de maman fondre devant se petit garçon, qu'elle assimilait sans le vouloir à son fils quand il était plus jeune. « Écoutes-moi, je vais faire un tour de magie. Tu vas fermer les yeux, et quand tu les rouvriras, pouf, tu seras guéri. D'accord ? »

Pila hocha péniblement la tête, et sa sœur s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Pila ferma les yeux, sa sœur également, et Drina posa ses mains sur les genoux poisseux de sang. Elle commença à murmurer des paroles dont les deux enfants ne comprenaient pas le sens, et une douce lumière blanche illumina brièvement ses mains, puis disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Ouvrez les yeux, » dit-elle.

Les enfants obéirent, et brusquement Pila se releva d'un seul coup.

-« J'ai plus mal, j'ai plus mal ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Et sans attendre sa sœur, il partit en courant. La fillette se redressa également, contemplant son frère avec tendresse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drina avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Merci beaucoup madame, » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-« Ce n'est rien, » sourit-elle. « Maintenant, file rejoindre ton frère, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres bêtises ! »

La petit fille partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main, auquel Drina répondit. Et quand elle rejoignit Thorin, qui n'avait pas bougé, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard insistant, emplit à la fois d'affection et d'interrogation. Ces quelques instants de bonheur volé valaient pour elle tout l'or du monde.

Mais bien vite, Thorin la tira par le bras. En entendant la lourde cloche de la montagne sonner trois fois, elle comprit qu'ils étaient en retard. Ramassant ses jupons et ses achats, elle saisit la main que lui tendaient Thorin et ils se dirigèrent en vitesse vers le palais. Heureusement, ils n'en étaient plus très loin. Ils passèrent à toute vitesse la grande porte, et remontèrent un à un les longs couloirs. Ils allaient emprunter le dernier, qui desservait la salle du conseil et le bureau officiel de Thorin, quand un nain vint à leur rencontre. Drina fronça les sourcils. Elle était certaine de le connaitre, mais n'arrivais pas à resituer son nom ou sa fonction.

-« Hagrid, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Thorin. « Il y a un problème ? »

Hagrid… Voilà, ça lui revenait. C'est lui qui supervisait les différents travaux qui devaient avoir lieu dans la montagne.

-« Je suis désolé votre majesté, » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, « mais vous ne pouvez pas passer. Une galerie vient de s'écrouler, bouchant tout passage dans ce couloir. »

-« Y-a-t-il des blessés ? » interrogea Thorin, soucieux.

-« Non, votre majesté. Tous les conseillers étaient déjà en réunion. Mis à part eux et vous-même, peu de personnes utilisent ce couloir. »

Thorin soupira de soulagement, tout comme Drina. Habitant dans une montagne, il était relativement courant que certaines galeries s'effondrent. Mais c'était généralement dans les parties désaffectées, et ne provoquaient donc que rarement de blessés.

-« Je dois aller en réunion, » dit Thorin, la coupant dans ses pensées. « Mais soyez certains qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, je viendrais examiner ça moi-même. »

-« Votre majesté… » se contenta de répondre Hagrid, s'inclinant de nouveau.

Lui rendant son salut, Thorin fit demi-tour, entrainant Drina à sa suite. Ils allaient devoir faire un détour, qui n'arrangeait en rien leurs affaires. Ils finirent néanmoins par atteindre la salle du conseil avec… oh, un quart d'heure de retard seulement. Balin, assit à sa place de premier conseillé, lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle parcourut des yeux la longue table, dévisageant les nains qui y étaient attablés. Elle en connaissait ou reconnaissait plusieurs, comme Gloin au poste d'intendant, ou Eter, le maitre nain en charge des forges royales. Hagrid y siégeait aussi habituellement, mais il était actuellement occupé.

Son regard passa ensuite sur Tender, qui la fusillait du regard. Elle retint une grimace. Ce nain orgueilleux et déplaisant était en charge des relations avec les Monts de Fer, poste important dans la hiérarchie du conseil. Depuis sa première rencontre avec cet homme antipathique, elle était persuadée qu'il la détestait. Pourtant elle ne lui avait rien fait, mis à part lui rentrer dedans. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Mais elle devait avouer que son aversion était partagée. Il ne lui avait rien fait de spécial, mais elle ne supportait pas les personnes aussi condescendante et méprisantes que lui. Et à chaque conseil, elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour s'assoir le plus loin possible du nain blond.

-« Veuillez m'excusez pour ce retard mes amis, » déclara Thorin, ramenant l'attention de Drina sur lui. « Mais comme vous le savez probablement, une galerie attenante à la salle du conseil vient de s'effondrer et… »

Drina se glissa discrètement sur une chaise près d'Ori, qui en tant que scribe se chargeait des comptes-rendus des réunions. Les voilà lancer pour au moins deux heures de débats…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_On peut s'aimer, se désaimer_**  
**_ On ne ressemble qu'à ce qu'on fait_**  
**_ On peut rêver, se réveiller_**  
**_ On est semblable à ce qu'on est_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir était tombé sur Erebor. Dans ses appartements, Drina achevait de se coiffer. En effet, Thran lui avait annoncé « une surprise », et lui avait donc demandé de se préparer, et de mettre une robe qu'il avait spécialement choisit. Mais quelle robe ! Très légère, d'un joli bleu pâle, et avec beaucoup de volants. Jusque là, rien à redire. Non, ce qui la gênait, c'était le décolleté plongeant et ses épaules dénudées. Ce n'était plus de son âge ! Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où l'attendait Thran, qui ouvrit grand la bouche en la voyant arriver. Elle n'était peut-être plus de première jeunesse, mais elle n'en demeurait pas mois superbe. Et ce n'était pas le fils qui parlait, mais bien l'homme.

Coupant court à toutes les remarques qu'il savait venir, il lui présenta son bras, s'inclinant galamment face à elle. Souriant, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, Drina l'accepta et se laissa guider. Ils sortirent donc du palais, puis gagnèrent la partie haute de la ville, celle où logeaient les gens les plus importants. Mais bientôt, ils entendirent résonner de la musique dans les rues.

-« Thran, où m'emmène-tu ? » demanda Drina.

-« A la fête d'anniversaire de Derrek, le fils du conseiller Darrok, en charge des mines. C'est sa majorité, et pour l'occasion, ses parents ont invités au moins la moitié d'Erebor ! »

En effet, Drina finit par reconnaitre le chemin qui menait à l'une des grandes salles des fêtes. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Thran l'avait entrainé vers le bâtiment, et ils y entrèrent ensembles. Drina fut surprise par la musique, très forte, qu'un groupe de nains jouait. Au milieu de la salle, bon nombre de couples dansaient. Tout autour, des groupes de nains discutaient joyeusement. Le long d'un mur, un imposant buffet avait été dressé, et dans un coin jouaient les enfants les plus jeunes. Malgré sa première appréhension, Drina fut rapidement grisée par cette ambiance festive.

Ils allèrent d'abord saluer le jeune Derrek et ses parent, puis une à une toutes leurs connaissances présentes sur place. C'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent sans le vouloir sur Boldur, qui les dévisagea avec surprise.

-« Boldur ! » s'exclama Drina joyeusement. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! »

-« Ça s'est fait un peu par hasard, » répondit-il. « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'aimes pas vraiment ce genre de regroupements habituellement, je me trompe ? »

-« En effet, mais… »

-« Maman je te laisse, j'ai vu quelqu'un ! A plus tard ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Thran se faufila dans la foule, laissant Drina et Boldur, stupéfaits par ce soudain abandon. Drina voulut le suivre, quand la main de Boldur sur son bras la retint.

-« Puisque nous sommes là tous les deux… tu danses ? »

Abandonnant son idée première, elle accepta l'offre de Boldur, qui l'entraina sur la piste de danse pour une gigue endiablée. Mais même si Boldur y mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde, il passait son temps à marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière, qui riait aux éclats. Dans un coin de la salle, Thran, qui contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait n'avait rejoint personne et contemplait avec amusement le duo. Première phase du plan, terminée. Passons à la deuxième étape.

En effet, la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant cette fois-ci place à un trio bien connu : Thorin, Fili et Kili. Car même si Thorin, comme Drina, n'appréciait guère ce genre de rassemblement, il avait cette fois-ci céder aux suppliques de ses neveux, qui voulaient absolument y aller avec leur oncle, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais à peine la porte franchit que les deux jeunes s'évanouirent dans la foule. Il songea un bref instant à faire demi-tour, mais se figea dans son mouvement en reconnaissant l'un des couples de danseurs. Drina et Boldur. Dansant ensembles, l'un contre l'autre, comme si rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur eux.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait certes renoncé à Drina, mais la voir ainsi étaler son bonheur… Il la détailla un peu plus. Elle était vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleu clair, mettant particulièrement en valeur ses formes. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait prit le temps de coiffés étaient soigneusement tressés. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique… Agacé par sa propre rêverie, qu'il savait ridicule et inutile, il se saisit d'une chope de bière qu'un nain lui tendait. Il ne put néanmoins s'arracher à sa contemplation, et par conséquent ne prit pas garde aux trois jeunes nains, qui s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la salle.

-« Alors ? » demanda impatiemment Kili. « Ça marche ? »

-« Regarde par toi-même, » lui répondit joyeusement Fili. « Thorin est littéralement en train de dévorer Drina des yeux. Tout en noyant son chagrin dans la bière par la même occasion ! »

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Car évidemment, c'était eux qui avaient tout manigancé. Décidés à provoquer la jalousie de Thorin pour le pousser à se déclarer, les trois jeunes avaient cherché une bonne occasion de réunir Drina et Boldur. Thran sachant que Boldur participerait à cette fête, il y avait entrainé de force sa mère. N'était plus resté qu'à la laisser avec lui. Quand aux deux frères, ils avaient eu la lourde tache de convaincre Thorin de venir, mais ils s'en étaient acquittés avec brio. Mais ils cessèrent bientôt de rire en voyant Thorin accepter l'invitation d'une jeune naine et la mener sur la piste de danse.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir vu. Drina également. Elle s'était arrêtée de danser pour se désaltérer, trop essoufflée pour continuer. Mais elle avait continué à suivre les danseurs du regard, et n'avait donc pas pu manquer l'arrivée de Thorin. Et le contempla un long moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il était un danseur hors pair, comme elle avait déjà pu le constater par le passé, et menait avec précision sa cavalière. A une époque, c'était elle sa partenaire… Elle se souvenait de sa main puissante sur taille, de son souffle chaud qui balayait son visage, de son torse puissant pressé contre sa poitrine. Elle porta une main à son cœur, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça faisait si mal… Penser à tout ce qu'elle avait avant, à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu… Car elle l'avait perdu, _lui_… Plus jamais il ne serait à elle, comme jamais plus elle ne serait à lui. C'était ainsi…

Ne pouvant supporter cette pensée, elle se leva précipitamment, fendant la foule et s'empressa de sortir. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle quitta la pièce, sans s'apercevoir qu'un nain, qui après la danse s'était retiré dans le fond de la pièce, avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur les trois nains à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui comme lui contemplaient la porte par laquelle était sortie Drina. Son regard attrapa celui de plus jeune. Ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Presque imperceptiblement, Thran hocha la tête. Et le plus âgé des deux sortit à son tour, à la recherche de celle qui était la cause de tous ses tourments.

Et Thran pria. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mit le destin en marche. Mais à quel prix ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Le manque de ce qui fait ce qu'on est._**  
**_ L'absence de tout. L_****_'absence de nous..._**

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Vous aussi vous l'aviez sentit venir le plan foireux des garçons ? Ah les boulets...**

**Allez, S-1... courage, vous y êtes presque !**

**La chanson est "Prendre Racine" de Calogero.**

**Reviews ?**


	25. Son autre

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors le voilà enfin, ce chapitre tant attendu : les retrouvailles/réconciliations de Thorin et Drina. J'aurais mit du temps pour les faire, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais les voilà enfin ! Par contre, j'ai une pression monstre devant l'attente que vous devez avoir pour ce chapitre ! Depuis le temps que vous me le réclamé ! Je stresse à mort... A tord ou à raison ? A vous de me le dire !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, ScottishBloodyMary, Arwengeld, Noooo Aime, Elfolle, Vincent Aguila, Sabrinabella, in the moon97, Neiflheim, lectrice assidue et Sharaa pour leur review !**

**Réponse à lectrice assidue : C'est vrai, les trois garçons sont géniaux. C'est un peu grâce à eux tout ça ! Dis-toi que j'aurais pu faire pire : vous mettre le début de la discussion entre eux, et couper après ! Tu vois que je suis sympa !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 21 : Son autre**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**On a jeté, tous nos rêves à la mer **_  
_** On a vécu, la descente aux enfers **_  
_** On a trop dit, les mots qu'on aurait du taire **_  
_** On a laissé, le temps jouer contre nous **_  
_** On a brûlé, la flamme jusqu'au bout **_  
_** On a détruit, ce qui nous tenait debout** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin erra longtemps dans la montagne presque déserte à cette heure tardive, ignorant dans quelle direction Drina était partie. A chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il demandait la même chose, désirant savoir si la personne en question avait vu Drina. Mais personne ne savait où elle était.

A bout de nerfs et de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir. Il respira un grand coup, lentement, tentant de se calmer et de trouver une solution logique à ce problème. Il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver en y allant à l'aveuglette. La cité naine était immense, et il perdait son temps à courir à droite et à gauche sans savoir vraiment où. Il lui faudrait un miracle pour la trouver en allant ainsi au hasard.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Sa chambre ? Il avait entièrement retourné ses appartements, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle y était retournée depuis le début de la soirée. A la bibliothèque ? Il savait qu'elle était toujours apaisée dans cette pièce. Mais il était passé devant tout à l'heure, et aucune lumière n'en filtrait. Les cuisines ? Elle pourrait y trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de la grande cheminée toujours allumée. Mais il y avait toujours du monde, et elle voulait surement être seule. Dehors ? La nuit, les portes de a montagne étaient fermées, et les gardes en surveillaient toutes les entrées et les sorties. Non, quelqu'un l'aurait forcément vu.

Soudain, il se frappa le front et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Évidemment qu'elle était dehors, mais elle n'avait pas besoin pour autant de sortir de la forteresse. Il se dirigea en courant vers les remparts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Regarde-nous, encore une fois _**  
**_ Regarde-nous, et souviens toi _**  
**_ Comme on s'aimait avant tout ça _**  
**_ Souviens-toi_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il avait fait tout le tour de la montagne, explorer toutes les tours de gardes et était passé sur tous les remparts, un à un. Autant dire que pour une montagne aussi grande que l'était Erebor, il avait mit un long moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier ceux orientés au nord, sur la corniche supérieur, les plus exposés au vent et au froid. Il doutait sérieusement de la trouver là, mais il n'avait rien à perdre à y aller, si ce n'est quelques minutes de plus qu'il passerait dehors plutôt qu'à l'intérieur au chaud. De toute manière, il ne mettrait pas longtemps.

Pourtant, dès qu'il fut sur les remparts en question, il su qu'il y avait ici quelque chose de différent. Une sensation vague, lointaine mais lancinante. Elle était là. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr, mais il en était certain. S'avançant lentement, il chercha un moment ce qui lui donnait cette impression. Cette certitude. Mais il faisait sombre, la lune était cachée derrière les nuages, et il ne pouvait presque rien voir. Rapidement cependant, il entendit une plainte monter dans l'air. Avançant doucement en direction du bruit, prenant garde à rester silencieux, il finit par tomber sur Drina, recroquevillée au sol, secouée par les pleurs. Tâche pâle sur la pierre noire. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre ses paroles hachées derrière ses sanglots.

-« Oh Valars, aidez moi à oublier, à l'oublier lui et tout ce qui est lui… J'ai supporté, enduré, souffert… et puis j'ai pardonné… Mais le pardon n'apporte pas la guérison… seul l'oubli le peut… Oh Valars, donnez moi l'indifférence, aidez moi à l'effacer de ma mémoire… »

Thorin se figea complètement. Choqué. Abattu. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était là, pas une fois ils n'avaient abordé les événements passés qui avaient conduits à leur… éloignement, pour dire les choses avec tact. Quoique, non. Pour être exact, la seule fois où ils en avaient parlé, cela avait conduit à une dispute, qui les avait éloignés encore plus. Pourtant, à cet instant, il comprenait que la discussion devenait nécessaire.

Il s'approcha d'elle, discrètement, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière elle. Mais trop prise par son chagrin, elle ne le remarqua pas. La voyant frissonner de froid, il enleva rapidement son manteau et lui déposa délicatement sur les épaules. Elle sursauta à ce contact soudain, et se retourna vivement. Thorin vit son visage. Dévasté. Les larmes qui le maculaient. Les larges cernes sous les yeux, qu'elle avait bouffis. Les joues rouges, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Ses traits tendus, crispés. Et le désespoir qui la marquait toute entière. Quand à son tour Drina vit le visage soucieux de Thorin penché sur elle, elle ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes, et s'effondra en pleurant. Aussitôt, il se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras.

Drina pleura longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais enfermée dans l'étreinte chaude et attentive de Thorin, elle se sentait protégée. Elle finit par se calmer. Sa respiration s'apaisa, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et se décolla du torse de Thorin. Mais celui-ci refusa de la lâcher complètement. Il garda sa main, précieusement serrée dans la sienne. Doucement, il l'aida à se relever, s'assura de son équilibre, et l'emmena s'assoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre des remparts. Caressant la paume de sa main d'un geste tendre mais ferme, il ne savait par quoi ou même par où commencer. Il avait tant à dire… Il n'eut pas à entamer la discussion, car c'est Drina qui prit la parole la première.

-« Quarante-cinq ans, » commença-t-elle sans le regarder, la voix basse. « C'est si long et si court à la fois. Nos vies ont été transformées, ont été bouleversées. Nous-mêmes avons changés et avons évolués. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, et ne le seront jamais plu. Quarante-cinq ans. C'est presque la moitié d'un siècle. Et pourtant, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Les événements sont marqués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire, arrosés de sang et noyés sous les larmes. Mais toujours bien présent. Les moments les plus forts sont inoubliables. Seulement, les mauvais souvenirs le sont tout autant que les bons. »

Drina savait, aussi bien que Thorin, que cette discussion était nécessaire. Elle la briserait un peu plus, éparpillerait les derniers fragments de son cœur plutôt que les recollerait, mais c'était indispensable. Alors pourquoi tourner autour du pot, faire des allusions et des phrases à double sens ? Elle n'avait plus la force de jouer à ce jeu. Elle avait trop perdu, trop souffert. Elle abandonnait. Alors autant parler franchement. Et visiblement, Thorin semblait être du même avis qu'elle.

-« Quand je me suis réveillé, la bataille était finie depuis plusieurs heures, » commença Thorin la tête baissée. « Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je me trouvais dans une chambre, ma chambre, ni comment j'y étais arrivé. Tout était confus dans ma tête, et les idées se mélangeaient. Mais alors, ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation. Tu sais quel est le premier mot que j'ai prononcé à mon réveil ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, véritablement curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

-« Ton nom. Juste ton nom. J'ai alors su que tu n'étais pas là. Que tu étais partie, chassée par ma propre folie. » Il eut un petit rire ironique. « J'ai voulu nier tu sais. Je n'assumais pas de tels actes. Au fond, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Mais une à une, les images sont revenues à ma mémoire, et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter cette terrible vérité. J'ai voulu immédiatement partir à ta recherche, te rattraper et pouvoir m'excuser… je l'ai tant voulu… »

Thorin secoua la tête, et esquissa une légère moue désabusée. Drina le voyait à ses poings fermés et à ses phalanges blanchies, évoquer ces souvenirs lui était douloureux. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il avait besoin de se confier, et elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Thorin finit par relever la tête, et regarda Drina en face.

-« Et c'est là que Balin m'a appris, nous a appris à tous ta… ta mort, » reprit-il difficilement. « Contrairement à l'avis de tous les guérisseurs présents, je suis monté à cheval pour aller constater moi-même. Je n'y croyais, et je m'étais juré de ne pas y croire tant que je n'en aurais pas eu la moindre preuve concrètes. Mes blessures me faisaient mal et menaçaient de se rouvrir, mais je m'en fichais, c'était au cœur que j'avais le plus mal. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, je… je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est passé. J'ai hurlé, je crois. Pleuré aussi. Tout se déroulait comme environné de brouillard, et j'en ai peu de souvenirs. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, seulement de la douleur et de la culpabilité qui m'envahissait. Crois-moi quand je te dis ne jamais avoir eu aussi mal. J'ai souffert quand Smaug a conquit Erebor, prenant ma maison et brisant mon peuple. J'ai souffert quand j'ai perdu ma famille, mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur. J'ai souffert toute ma vie je crois, enchainant les coups durs. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur que j'ai ressentit à cet instant. Et savoir qu'en plus tout était de ma faute me rendait malade. »

-« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » nia vivement Drina, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. « C'était la mienne. C'est moi qui suis partie ainsi, sans prévenir personne. J'ai fuis, tout simplement. J'avais peur, peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire, peur du dégout que je pourrais lire dans tes yeux. Alors orchestrer ma mort de toute pièce m'a semblé la solution la plus judicieuse. Maintenant, avec le recul nécessaire sur la situation, je sais que je ne referais pas la même erreur. Mais à l'époque j'étais perdue, et je ne voyais que ça pour échapper à toute cette pression qui m'environnait. Pour ça, je m'excuse. »

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » la contra aussitôt, Thorin, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « C'est moi le coupable dans cette affaire, et certainement pas toi. Je me suis comporté… de manière tout simplement odieuse. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier ma conduite. Je t'ai méprisé, je t'ai insulté, je t'ai frappé. Ce n'était pas moi ce jour là. Pas le vrai moi. Et pourtant, je suis celui que tu as vu. J'en ai éprouvé beaucoup de remord, et j'en éprouve toujours. Saches simplement que tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là était faux. J'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère, sans réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir de toute manière, dans l'état où j'étais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je sais pertinemment que quelles que soient mes excuses, elles n'effaceront en rien le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Drina se raidit légèrement, s'écartant malgré elle de Thorin, et retira ses mains des siennes. Elle savait que c'était à elle de parler. Elle le devait. Il était trop tard pour tout arrêter maintenant. Et de toute manière, elle _lui _devait ces quelques mots. Mais elle n'osait pas, ne voulait pas. Pourtant, il le fallait bien.

-« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert, » dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ses mains tremblaient, et son regard s'était fait fuyant. « Tu ne m'as pas simplement méprisé Thorin, ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça. Le simple fait que ces paroles viennent de toi suffisait à me blesser plus surement que celles de n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai voulu mourir. M'effacer, m'éloigner de ta vue. Disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Tout, plutôt que rester devant toi. » Elle soupira. « Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai pas fléchit. Je suis restée là. Je t'ai alors regardé dans les yeux. Malgré toutes mes craintes, je voulais voir si tu pensais ce que tu disais, s'il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de mensonge. Mais rien. Rien d'autre que ton regard noir, qui à lui seul m'a blessé bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Thorin se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux. Il prit ses mains, délicatement, les enferma dans les siennes. Il les embrassa longuement, puis releva la tête. Drina le regardait, le regard froid et impénétrable, semblant guetter le moindre de ses mouvements. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux, et malgré elle, elle vint dépose une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Je suis désolé, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots difficilement contenus. « Je suis désolé. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il faudra que je te le répète, je le ferais. Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais et ne cherche pas à le nier. Je n'ai aucune excuse, et je n'en cherche pas d'ailleurs. Je ne peux rien dire, excepté que je m'en veux. C'est la seule chose qui soit encore à ma portée. Tu m'autorises à te côtoyer, à te parler, à te toucher, malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu es bien meilleure que moi… »

Un long silence s'installa, qu'aucun des deux n'osait rompre. A la fois pesant, mais aussi étonnamment serein. C'était tellement contradictoire… Et pourtant, parler ainsi à cœur ouvert, avouer enfin ce qu'ils avaient gardé en eux pendant quarante-cinq ans semblait leur faire le plus grand bien. Finalement, Drina inspira un grand coup, et reprit le fragile fil de la discussion.

-« Mais sais-tu ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. « Ce n'était pas simplement ta haine à mon égard. Ça… ça j'aurais pu l'accepter… Non, le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était le mépris que tu portais à mes sentiments. Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré la quête, j'ai appris à te connaitre, toi, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme que j'ai découvert. Je t'aimais comme tu étais. Tu sais, tu étais le premier à me faire ressentir de telles choses. Tu m'as fait comprendre tellement de choses sur moi-même et sur mes sentiments. Je t'aimais, tout simplement… Et j'ai, avec stupidité et naïveté, cru que c'était réciproque. Je suis tellement pathétique… Alors, quand tu as dit regretter tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, avoir préféré ne jamais me rencontrer… J'ai… j'ai été tout simplement brisée… J'ai bel et bien cru que je ne m'en relèverais pas… Ce n'est pas passé loin d'ailleurs… »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne cherche plus à les retenir. Trop de faux-semblants effacés, trop de masques qu'elle ne voulait plus porter. C'était finit maintenant. Thorin pleurait également. A cet instant, il constatait pleinement tous les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

-« Je suis un crétin, » dit-il d'une voix rauque en baissant la tête.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé. Tellement faux…

-« Ça je le sais déjà, » dit-elle, « et depuis longtemps. Mais on ne change pas qui l'on est, pas plus qu'on ne peut forcer quelqu'un à éprouver des sentiments… »

-« Je t'arrête, » la coupa-t-il brusquement. « Jamais je ne me suis forcé à éprouver des sentiments pour toi, jamais je n'en ai ressentit la moindre obligation. Le temps que je passais avec toi, je le passais librement. J'ai toujours été sincère dans mes sentiments envers toi… sauf ce jour là… Tu disais m'aimer Drina, mais moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aimais. Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

-« L'Arkenstone, » marmonna Drina, détournant les yeux. Voilà bien un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas voir abordé.

-« Non, » répondit fermement Thorin. Délicatement, il lui attrapa le menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. « L'Arkenstone était la source d'une obsession, pas de sentiments. Son pouvoir attractif, conjugué à la « malédiction de Durin », m'a totalement fait perdre la raison et le sens des réalités. Oui, pendant un temps, elle fut le centre de mon univers. Du moins je le croyais. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai enfin la révélation. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tout ce qu'elle me promettait, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que toi tu m'offrais. Alors non, elle n'est pas, et n'a jamais été ce que j'avais de plus précieux. »

-« Comment a-t-elle été détruite ? » demanda Drina d'une voix tremblante.

-« Quand je t'ai cru morte… » répondit Thorin après un silence, « tout ce en quoi je croyais à été remis en question. Moi-même, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais encore vivant et pas toi. J'ai pendant un temps voulu en finir. Mais pas respect pour toi, qui était morte sans avoir pu vivre ta vie, je me suis résolu à continuer. Pour toi. Je me suis alors dirigé vers le camp des elfes. Ce genre de nouvelle circule vite, et tout le monde était déjà au courant. On m'a laissé voir Thranduil. Il me salua, je le saluai également, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'est triste qu'il ait fallut de tels événements pour souder définitivement les nains et les elfes. Enfin bref… Je me suis dirigé vers le coffret contenant l'Arkenstone. On m'a laissé faire, pensant certainement que je voulais la voir. C'était mon héritage, et ayant retrouvé la raison, ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour m'en priver. Je l'ai déposée au sol. Et sans hésiter, je l'ai fracassée avec mon épée. Elle s'est brisée en plusieurs minuscules éclats. Comme un vulgaire caillou... »

_Un vulgaire caillou…_ Drina resta silencieuse, stupéfaite par l'acte de Thorin. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir. Il avait fait ça pour elle. Et ce geste que Thorin mésestimait avait en réalité une importance et un symbole bien plus fort pour elle. Mais une question restait en suspend. Une question qui lui brulait la langue. Une question qu'elle avait peur de poser, ou plutôt dont la réponse l'effrayait. Mais elle la posa…

-« Mais si ce n'est pas l'Arkenstone, qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Thorin baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle lui poserait cette question, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir y répondre. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. S'il lui disait, il prenait le risque qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Mais s'il se taisait, il la perdrait, et cette fois-ci définitivement. La décision fut vite prise.

-« Toi, » déclara-t-il fermement en portant une main à sa joue, vissant son regard au sien. « Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu es la personne que je chérie le plus au monde. Ta simple présence me comble. C'est pour toi que j'ai survécut, et c'est pour toi que je me bats, jour après jour. Je t'aime. Je t'aimais il y a quarante-cinq ans, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, et au-delà. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon unique. Je t'aime. »

Alors, avec ce qu'il lui restait de courage, il l'embrassa. Ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur de ses lèves contre les siennes. Par Mahal, qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Drina se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Etait-il bien en train de… faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Thorin, prenant son immobilité pour un rejet, se recula. Il avait la sensation que son cœur se brisait. Il allait pour se relever et partir, honteux, quand Drina le prit par surprise et l'embrassa à son tour. En effet, sentant la pression quitter ses lèvres, elle avait arrêté instantanément de réfléchir et lui avait rendu son baiser. Dans un vieux réflexe, elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était transformé en feu à l'état pur. A moins que ce ne soit la chaleur du corps blottit contre le sien qui la brulait délicieusement ? Qu'importe pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Elle embrassait Thorin, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Valars, qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Thorin de son côté, sentit son cœur soi-disant brisé battre à toute allure quand il la sentit répondre. Drina ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, et sans hésitation il l'investit de sa langue. La rencontre entre les deux provoqua des étincelles derrières ses paupières closes, et il sentit le brasier s'allumer dans le creux de ses reins. Avidement, il la colla plus près de lui, sa poitrine à elle collé contre son torse. Ses mains, qui jusque là étaient restées sages, se posèrent sur sa taille et malaxèrent fermement ses hanches. Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille… Drina ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Thorin s'immobilisa à ce son, qui le sortit de la transe frénétique où ce baiser l'avait plongé. Lentement, il défit leurs lèvres, ôta ses mains et baissa la tête. Non, lui ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment le pourrait-il, il en avait tant rêvé ! Mais lui, pas elle… Il attendait son verdict à elle, dans une peur abominable et irraisonnée qu'elle rejette tout en bloc. Qu'elle _le_ rejette. Ce fut les deux doigts de Drina sous son menton qui lui firent relever la tête.

-« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle comme un secret. « Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Éperdu, Thorin l'embrassa de plus belle. Puis se retira de nouveau.

-« Je ne te mérite pas, » murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Drina, ce qui la fit sourire tendrement.

-« Pas plus que je ne te mérite. » Puis elle chuchota, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai décidé d'être égoïste. »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Vouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous ne rêvez pas, ils se sont ENFIN embrassés ! (Pas trop tôt !) J'espère que ces retrouvailles auront été au niveau de l'attente !**

**C'est une impression assez étrange... avec ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer un cap dans cette histoire... Enfin, Drina et Thorin se sont remis ensembles, ce que je pense tout le monde attendait. Malgré cela, j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier la suite, car nous sommes encore loin d'être au bout de cette histoire !**

**La chanson est "Regarde-nous" de Johnny Hallyday.**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Étant une élève de première, j'entre en phase de révision intense pour mon oral de TPE que je passe dans un peu plus de deux semaines (mardi 17 mars). Je devrais théoriquement maintenir le rythme de parution hebdomadaire, mais on ne sait jamais, je préfère prévenir. Alors bon courage à celles et ceux qui doivent le passer aussi !**


	26. L'aube d'une nouvelle vie

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ouah ! C'est vraiment le premier mot qui me vient en tête.. Et le deuxième... Merci ! Le dernier chapitre a vraiment été un succès énorme ! On a explosé le compteur de reviews ! Alors vraiment un énormes merci à toutes et à tous ! Merci !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sharaa, Luna Lightwood, ScottishBloodyMary, Joyli, Arwengeld, Neiflhem, in the moon97, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, Lizzia0901, Vincent Aguila, Le poussin fou, Ezezaguna, Hachi Osaki, Misse Egypte et Elfolle pour leur review. Merci !**

**WARNING : Dans ce chapitre (quatrième paragraphe), on a un tout début de lime. C'est vraiment trèèèèèèès soft et léger, mais je préfère prévenir plutôt que me faire engueuler !**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 22 : L'aube d'une nouvelle vie  
**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, Drina se réveilla légèrement confuse. Mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en tête. Comme si elle pouvait oublier de telles choses ! Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tout ce temps gâché ! La discussion tant redoutée avait finalement eu lieu, et n'en était sortit que du positif. Chacun avait enfin put exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et présenter des excuses pour ses actions passées. Elle sentait, non, elle savait qu'elle pourrait enfin tourner la page, après toutes ses années. Thorin lui avait pardonné, alors peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se pardonner à elle-même.

Mais au-delà des excuses et des explications, elle avait enfin pu avouer à Thorin ses sentiments. Ceux qu'elle avait cherché à faire disparaitre, en vain. Ceux qu'elle pensait à sens unique. Et à sa grande surprise, il y avait répondu. Elle passa une main légèrement tremblante sur sa bouche, et son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si cela était possible. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses baisers sur sa langue. Qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Souriant toujours, elle se leva avec entrain de son lit. Elle se prépara rapidement, fit un brin de toilette et s'habilla. Elle se contempla un moment dans le miroir. A la voir, personne ne distinguerait aucun changement, n'est ce pas ? En effet, ils avaient tous deux décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'annoncer aux autres leur remise en couple. Drina s'inquiétait de la réaction de son fils, et Thorin du jugement que pourraient porté ses neveux et ses amis. Alors pour l'heure, ils devaient rien laisser transparaitre. Mais qu'importe combien elle le souhaitait, elle doutait de pouvoir faire disparaitre ce sourire niais de ses lèvres. Tant pis !

Elle quitta sa chambre, dont elle referma silencieusement la porte, puis se figea sans le vouloir devant celle Thran. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle parle de lui à Thorin. Non, pas de peut-être qui tienne. Il le fallait, point. C'était même une condition non négociable à une relation stable et durable avec Thorin. Elle ne pourrait rester avec lui en lui cachant quelque chose d'une telle importance. Oui elle lui dirait… mais pas maintenant. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver, et craignait trop de le perdre à nouveau. Elle était égoïste, elle le savait parfaitement. Si dans un premier temps elle lui avait caché la vérité par crainte de sa réaction, maintenant ce n'était plus que part égard pour ses propres sentiments. Elle soupira. Elle était si faible… Occultant soigneusement ce fait de sa mémoire, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Quand elle y pénétra dans, elle fut surprise de voir le couvert du petit déjeuner déjà dressé. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être la dernière, au contraire. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une personne à par elle. Thorin. Celui-ci se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et s'approcha d'elle, sans toutefois la toucher. Drina se mordit violemment la lèvre, sentant l'inquiétude monter en elle. Et si Thorin regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Peur irrationnelle, mais bien réelle. Thorin sembla comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, sans doute parce qu'il les partageait. Alors, sans un mot, il lui sourit et lui ouvrit grand les bras.

Drina s'y blottit avec plaisir et se sermonna intérieurement. Elle ne devait pas penser ça de Thorin. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle devait lui faire confiance. Mais la douleur, l'absence et la solitude de ces dernières années ne s'effaceraient pas comme ça, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle se prenait rêver d'un monde où tous ces événements ne seraient pas arrivés, où elle et Thorin auraient vécut ensembles, où Thran aurait grandit entouré par l'amour de ses deux parents. Mais tout ça lui sortit rapidement de la tête quand elle sentit les lèvres de Thorin se poser sur les siennes. Dans un geste instinctif, elle s'agrippa aux épaules musclées, cherchant toujours plus de promiscuité entre eux.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer. Mais leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, et Drina resta confortablement lovée entre ses bras, le seul endroit où elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

-« Bonjour toi, » murmura Thorin d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas gâcher la magie de l'instant.

-« Bonjour, » répondit-elle dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Après quelques minutes de câlinerie, Thorin dirigea Drina vers la table où était dressé le repas et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. Sans lâcher leurs mains, elle rapprocha un peu sa chaise de la sienne et ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Mais malgré leurs chuchotis, quelques éclats de rires joyeux perçaient parfois, néanmoins rapidement étouffés par un baiser.

Soudain, ils entendirent les portes dans leur dos s'ouvrirent. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, Drina virant au rouge pivoine et Thorin regardant innocemment ailleurs, comme des adolescents pris en faute. L'air de rien, ils se regardèrent discrètement, les yeux brillants et un petit sourire en coin vissé aux lèvres. Alors, sous le regard interloqué des autres nains, ils partirent dans un immense fou rire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Suffit, suffit mon amour _**  
**_ Dis toi qu'aujourd'hui mon amour suffit _**  
**_ Suffit, suffit mon amour _**  
**_ Dis-moi qu'aujourd'hui ton amour suffit_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Alors Drina, comment vas-tu ? »

Drina se figea, légèrement surprise par la question de Boldur. Tous deux se promenaient en silence dans les alentours de la montagne, profitant de ce bel après-midi pour faire le plein de soleil et de lumière. Ils discutaient joyeusement, ou au contraire gardaient un silence apaisant, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Mais la soudaine interrogation de Boldur avait prit Drina par surprise, tant dans le fond que par le ton sérieux qu'il y avait mit.

-« Bien… » répondit-elle, hésitante. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ta question… »

Boldur s'arrêta, et Drina en fit de même. Se tournant vers elle, il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains. Cette soudaine marque d'affection perturbait Drina, qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-« Drina… je sais parfaitement que la situation est compliquée pour toi… Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre Thorin et toi, et votre… passé commun… Enfin, disons que tes rapports sont pour le moins mouvementés. Je t'ai vu déprimée quand nous sommes arrivés, tu as été mal pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais depuis quelques temps, tu ne laisse plus rien transparaitre, et tu ne te confies plus comme avant. Alors je te répète ma question : comment vas-tu ? »

Drina soupira de soulagement, et esquissa un large sourire. Boldur l'avait vraiment inquiété avec son air si sérieux. Intérieurement, elle se sentait émue de voir que son ami se souciait ainsi d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir le rassurer pleinement, lui confier son amour pour Thorin et son bonheur d'être de nouveau avec lui, mais elle avait promit de ne rien dire. Alors elle biaisa légèrement, agrandissant un peu son sourire.

-« Je vais aussi bien que je puisse aller dans pareil cas. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. « Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. »

En remerciement, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, le faisant rougir. Puis sans s'attarder, elle reprit sa marche, laissant à Boldur le soin de la rattraper. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux brillants de passion et de convoitise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enfermé dans son bureau, Thorin acheva de cacheter une pile d'enveloppe et soupira. Comprenant parfaitement que son trouble l'empêcherait de se concentrer, il abandonna l'idée de rédiger maintenant sa correspondance et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Voilà bien deux heures que Drina était partie en compagnie de Boldur, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. La connaissant, elle ne serait peut-être pas rentrée avant la tombé de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être privé de sa présence qui le perturbait. Ça, il pouvait faire avec. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était de la savoir seule avec Boldur.

La veille au soir, il avait prit le temps de discuter avec Drina, et il lui avait notamment confié sa jalousie et sa suspicion à l'égard de Boldur. A sa grande surprise, elle avait éclaté de rire. Elle lui avait avoué qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien. Elle le considérait presque comme un frère, et jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de nuire à une telle amitié en se risquant dans une relation qui, elle en était sûre, ne mènerait à rien.

Après cela, Drina lui avait une fois de plus avouer ses sentiments, et cela avait achevé de le convaincre. Mais à présent seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer. C'était plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de confiance en Drina, ça jamais. C'était plutôt à Boldur qu'il préférait ne pas se fier. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa jalousie qui parlait, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Mais on est possessif ou on ne l'est pas.

N'ayant d'autres choix, il soupira et se remit au travail, décidé se sortir Drina et Boldur de la tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je me plais à te plaire à part toi tout m'indiffère _**  
**_ Je me plais à te plaire est-ce parfait, est-ce éphémère ?_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

-« Et le mot _Nogoth_ signifie Nain, et se dit _Negeth_ au pluriel », déclara Drina, lui pointant du doigt les écritures sur le parchemin.

-« Crois moi, » répondit Thorin, « cela fait parti des rares mots d'elfique que je connais déjà. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où mes compagnons et moi-même nous sommes fait traiter de _negethig_! »

Drina ne put retenir un léger ricanement moqueur. Qui s'accentua quand Thorin la regarda, l'air passablement énervé. _Petits nains !_ Pas étonnant que Thorin n'apprécie pas, quand on sait à quel point les nains sont pointilleux quand il s'agit de leur taille ! Contenant difficilement son hilarité, elle finit par se lever de sa chaise et rejoignit Thorin sur le sofa. Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, elle se blottit avec délice contre son torse chaud. Thorin referma son étreinte sur elle, puis s'allongea sur le canapé, tout en la gardant contre lui. Enfin, ils poussèrent dans un même ensemble un long soupir apaisé et fermèrent les yeux.

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, profitant de cette pause bien mérités dans cette dure journée. Ils avaient passés les deux dernières heures en réunion impromptue, à propos de l'exportation de gemme vers les Mont de Fer. Quelle plaie ! Elle avait beau faire de son mieux et tacher de s'intéresser aux occupations d Thorin, ce qui était la moindre des choses… Mais le commerce de pierres précieuses… Rien à faire, elle n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Bon gré mal gré, elle avait accompagné Thorin, qui lui était obligé d'y assister. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le souci était les membres présents à cette réunion. Ils avaient eu pour unique compagnie, oh joie, Tender et Valmar, chargé du commerce, un autre nain partageant les opinions et les ambitions du nain blond. Quel nain détestable ! Comment Thorin faisait avant pour tous les supporter, tout en réussissant à ne jamais les frapper pour passer son exaspération, ça elle l'ignorait.

Mais bien vite, ses pensées coléreuses s'évanouiraient quand Thorin commença à caresser délicatement ses bars. Elle était si faible face à lui ! Tendrement, il embrassa la bouche rose qui lui souriait. Sourire qui s'élargit un peu plus. Leurs langues se livrèrent une joute amicale, ne cherchant pas à dominer l'autre, mais plutôt à en obtenir le plus de contact possible. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Mais Thorin ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il laissa sa langue dériver vers la chair tendre de son cou, mordillant gentiment la peau blanche ainsi offerte. Ses mains, loin de rester sages, avaient quitté ses bras pour parcourir le corps pressé contre lui. La tête de Drina roula en arrière et elle poussa un léger gémissement, qu'elle étouffa contre les lèvres de Thorin. Celui-ci, enthousiasmé par ce son, accentua un peu plus ses caresses.

Ses mains descendirent longuement. D'abord les flancs, les hanches, puis les jambes. Il remonta lentement la robe, savourant le frisson qui parcourait le corps de Drina. Le tissu enserrant sa taille fine, il laissa ses doigts tracer des arabesques sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses, s'approchant toujours plus près de son intimité. Drina gémit plus fortement, se mordant les lèvres en tachant de rester silencieuse. Car la bouche de Thorin, qui explorait consciencieusement son décolleté, ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer. Soudain, Thorin effleura une partie plus sensible de son anatomie, et elle se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui la saisissait. Elle sentit les lèvres de Thorin sourirent contre sa peau quand il frôla, volontairement cette fois ci, le même endroit. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer ? Et bien, elle allait lui montrer…

Elle se redressa légèrement, ondulant légèrement des hanches. Ce fut au tour de Thorin de gémir sous la délicieuse friction de leurs intimités. Drina l'embrassa langoureusement, puis entreprit de défaire la chemise qu'il portait. Rapidement, la pièce de tissu vola et ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ses mains, joueuses, commencèrent à explorer le torse musclé de Thorin, ses doigts traçant le contour de ses abdominaux biens dessinés. Puis elle remonta ses mains, accentuant ses caresses, titillant du bout de l'ongle les tétons durcis de son amant.

N'y tenant plus, Thorin commença à rouler sensuellement des hanches, frottant son bas-ventre en feu contre l'intimité de Drina. Il attrapa la taille de celle-ci et la retourna, de manière à se trouver au dessus d'elle. Interrompant tout mouvement, il la contempla un long moment. La respiration hachée, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies, elle était magnifique. Et, il était obligé de l'avouer, foutrement bandante.

Il l'embrassa avidement, collant son corps contre le sien. Son corps tout en entier la réclamait plus proche de lui. Mais bientôt, ce fut Drina qui interrompit le baiser et qui le fit basculer. Elle s'assit sur ses hanches, lui bloquant tous mouvements, et gémit à voix basse en sentant la virilité de Thorin s'aligner parfaitement contre son intimité en ne délicieuse friction. Elle se pencha vers lui, lentement, ses seins tendus effleurant son torse à travers le tissu de sa robe.

-« Crois moi, tu as tout sauf _petit_, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-« Et… » haleta légèrement Thorin. « En es-tu… bien certaine ? »

Taquine, Drina ne répondit pas. Elle laissa errer ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Bien vite, l'une d'entre elles passa la barrière de son vêtement. Elle empoigna solidement la virilité de Thorin, et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Thorin se cambra, submergé par la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Drina sourit, et accentua un peu plus ses caresses, plus rapides et plus profondes. Elle adorait quand Thorin s'offrait entièrement à elle, sans contraintes et sans restrictions. S'abandonnant totalement à son pouvoir. Elle s'était si longtemps sentit inférieur à lui, elle n'allait pas se priver d'avoir pour une fois l'ascendant sur lui, n'est ce pas ?

Elle sourit un peu plus, d'un sourire carnassier. Et sans préavis se redressa brusquement. Elle se mit debout, et s'écarta de quelques pas du divan. Thorin lui, mit quelques secondes de plus à se relever, encore légèrement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'assit, ce qui était assez inconfortable dans son état, et vit Drina qui affichait un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-« Drina ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton scandalisé.

Elle revint à lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue. Puis ils se séparèrent quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Quelques millimètres les séparaient.

-« Ici, tout le monde peut nous voir, » murmura-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade coquine.

Thorin compris immédiatement le message. Ce n'était pas une fuite, mais bien une invitation. Il se leva rapidement, et pris Drina dans ses bras. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri, ne s'y attendant pas. Il ramassa sa chemise, qui avait volé un peu plus tôt, et ouvrit brusquement la porte de ses appartements. Sous les gloussements des Drina, qui riait de son empressement. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il referma la porte qui claqua derrière lui. Ils avaient quarante-cinq ans à rattraper quand même !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Assez laissé d'arrière goût _**  
**_ Le curieux mélange de nos cœurs rendus fous _**  
**_ Assez tu sais j'aime beaucoup _**  
**_ Tes mains sur ma peau et ta bouche à mon cou_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'étage en dessous, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de la montagne, Dwalin entendit bien clairement le bruit de la porte claquée résonner à travers les épaisses couches de pierre des murs. Il grimaça légèrement, passablement contrarié.

-« Et ils se disputent encore, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre eux pourtant ! »

Lui qui avait l'intention d'aller voir Thorin fit demi-tour assez précipitamment. Au vu des caractères pour le moins volcaniques des deux protagonistes, ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller maintenant. Il irait dans une heure. Et puis il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Un vase probablement.

-« Bon, disons plutôt deux heures… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se laissa tomber sur une vieille souche, exténué. Fili et Kili s'assirent à ses côtés, tout aussi essoufflés que lui. Voila plusieurs heures que les trois nains étaient partis chasser. Partis tôt dans la matinée, ils prenaient actuellement une dernière pause avant de rentrer à la montagne. Car si la chasse avait été fructueuse, elle n'en avait été pas moins épuisante. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, reprenant leur souffle et s'imprégnant du calme ambiant. Ce fut Kili qui rompit l'instant, profitant un peu de cette accalmie loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour discuter avec son frère et son ami.

-« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Thran. « Comment ça se passe entre Thorin et ta mère ? »

-« Bien, » répondit Thran aussitôt. Un peu trop rapidement, car il se ravisa. « Enfin, aussi bien que ça puisse aller… »

-« Comment ça ? » l'interrogea Fili, fronçant soudainement les sourcils. « Je veux dire, comment ça peut bien aller… sans que ce ne soit tout à fait le cas ? »

-« En fait ce n'est pas compliqué, vous avez vu comme moi qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dernièrement. Ils ont retrouvés leur complicité, discutent, passent du temps ensembles, et en paraissent ravis ! Mais pourtant il ne se passe… rien. Strictement rien ! »

-« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, ils passent leurs journées ensembles ! » s'exclama Kili. «Je veux bien leur laisser le plus d'espace possible pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher, mais à ce rythme là, nous sommes bien partis pour devoir déménager ! »

-« Et c'est sans compter la soirée, il a presque une semaine, » renchérit Fili, après avoir rit aux éclats à la remarque de son frère. « J'étais pourtant persuadé que ça marcherait ! C'était bien parti pourtant. Drina passait du temps avec Boldur, et notre oncle en crevait de jalousie. Difficile de faire mieux ! »

-« Tu m'étonnes, » dit Thran, vaguement lasse. « Sauf que nous n'avions pas prévu que ce soit ma mère qui craque la première à l'idée de voir Thorin avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Thran soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Il était persuadé que tout n'était pas finit entre eux. Il en était sûr ! Honnêtement, il les trouvait parfois pathétiques à se dévorer des yeux ainsi, persuadés que personnes ne les voyait, et sans qu'aucun n'aille finalement voir l'autre. Il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas ! Et pourtant, rien ne se passait. C'était… frustrant ! Fili se redressa tout à coup, prenant les deux autres par surprise.

-« J'ai une idée ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Thran et Kili se redressèrent immédiatement, soudainement beaucoup plus attentifs.

-« Je reste persuadé que c'est notre oncle le plus susceptible de se dévoiler en premier, » continua Fili d'un ton rusé. «Si quelqu'un revendiquait clairement Drina pour lui, il serait obligé de se déclarer également pour ne pas la perdre… »

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend, laissant aux autres le temps d'apprécier son idée. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire sournois aux lèvres. Thran se tourna plus franchement vers Fili.

-« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Je les ait suffisamment fait chier, je peux leur laisser un ou deux chapitres pour souffler, non ?**

**La chanson est "Suffit mon amour" d'Emmanuel Moire.**

**Reviews ?**

* * *

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

**Pour un futur chapitre nommé (oh coïncidence !) "Souvenirs", ou pour d'autres éventuels bonus, je vous propose de donner des idées de souvenirs qui pourraient être intéressant à raconter. Ça peut être :**

**\- Durant leur quarante-cinq ans de séparation (que ce soit Drina, Thran et Boldur au village ou Thorin, Fili et Kili à la montagne)**

**\- Durant la quête (évolution de la relation entre Bila et Thorin)**

**\- Avant leur rencontre (si ça a une incidence sur leur présent)**

**Proposez !**


	27. Bonus 4 : La vie sans elle

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors aujourd'hui petit bonus sur la vie de Thorin, dix ans après la Bataille des Cinq Armées.**

**Merci à Arwengeld, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, lectriceassidue, Guest, in the moon97, Le poussin fou, Ezezaguna, ScottishBolldyMary, Joyli, Miss Egypte, Vincent Aguila, Sharaa et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Ah, tu n'es pas la seule (loin de là !) à attendre la révélation concernant la paternité. Mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu, j'ai UN gros événement avant.**

**Réponse à Guest : Merci beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'écris un lime, alors je suis contente qu'il plaise.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 4 : La vie sans elle**

**.**

-« Fout le camp ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Dégage ! »

Immobile et impassible, pas le moins du monde gêné par ma nudité, je regardais sans dire un mot la jeune naine ramasser ses vêtements en vitesse, les larmes aux yeux. Blême, échevelée, les mains tremblantes, elle se rhabillait silencieusement, sans oser croiser et encore moins soutenir mon regard. Mais je n'éprouvais pas le moindre remord à la voir pleurer ainsi, qui plus est à cause de moi. Depuis quand étais-je un connard pareil ? Ah oui, depuis qu'_elle_ est morte…

**_Et quand le temps se lasse de n'être que tué, plus une seconde ne passe dans les vies d'uniformités…_**

Ce fut le bruit de la porte claquée dans mon dos qui me sortit de la torpeur où m'avaient plongé ces vieux souvenirs. Soupirant de lassitude, je me laissais tomber sur le matelas, croisant les bras derrière ma tête. Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond de bois, tandis que dans ma tête se formaient les images d'un passé douloureux. Dix ans… Cela faisait dix ans que B… qu'_elle _était morte. Tuée lors de cette foutue bataille, tuée à cause de ma foutue connerie. Emportant avec _elle_ les derniers fragments de mon cœur. Depuis dix ans, je ne traine plus qu'une vieille carcasse vide. Je suis tellement pathétique… Mais Mahal, pourquoi souffrais-je autant ? Peut-être parce qu'_elle_ est morte à cause de moi, qui sait ? Malgré moi, et qu'importe combien je souhaite les retenir, quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

_Elle_ me manquait tellement… Souvent je me retourne dans les couloirs, un sourire aux lèvres, pour finalement me rendre compte que celle qui je l'adresse n'était plus là. Ne serait plus jamais là. Mais au-delà de la douleur de l'avoir perdu, aussi abominable que soit sa fin, demeurait également en moi le poids de la culpabilité qui me détruisait jour après jour. Tel un monstre infâme, me dévorant de l'intérieur, broyant avec délectation mon cœur entre ses griffes, le réduisant en poussière. Poussière emportée par les larmes que je me prenais à verser une fois seul. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'était son visage à _elle_ que je voyais. Son si beau visage, toujours réjoui… Son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux marron, brillants, ourlés de longs cils, ses cheveux pareils à l'or le plus pur… Me mordant violement la lèvre, y faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang, je retins le gémissement sourd qui me montait à la gorge. Je savais pertinemment que je me faisais du mal, à songer volontairement à _elle_. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais, ne voulais pas l'oublier.

Dans ma tête se rejouaient sans cesse les trop rares souvenirs que j'avais d'_elle_. Sa moue boudeuse, passablement énervée en voyant une bande de nains envahir son paisible chez-elle. Son obstination à nous protéger des trolls. Sa foi en moi, quand Elrond et même Gandalf étaient persuadés que je basculerais dans la folie, à raison d'ailleurs. Sa témérité, son inconscience même, s'interposant entre Azog et moi. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et rougissaient ses yeux quand _elle_ était triste ou déboussolée. Son courage, luttant contre les araignées pour nous sauver la vie. Les baisers, les caresses, les étreintes. L'amour qui brillait dans son regard, pour moi, rien que pour moi. La passion qui m'habitait, nous habitait tous deux. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, le bien-être qui m'envahissait quand enfin nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Jamais je n'ai réussit à retrouver cette sensation de bonheur et de sérénité parfaite. Et pourtant les Valars seuls savent à quel point j'ai essayé. Passé le premier chagrin du deuil, et une fois sortit de l'apathie où sa mort m'avait plongée, j'ai dans un premier temps voulu à tous prix à l'oublier, cherchant pour cela des moyens toujours plus viles et mauvais. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier… Mais j'essayais quand même. Accumulant pour cela les naines dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, j'étais le roi, elles étaient toutes à mes pieds sans que j'eusse rien à faire. Je n'avais qu'à me baisser pour choisir. Je les prenais, les utilisais, et sans remords les jetais. Jamais l'une d'entre elle ne m'a fait ressentir le moindre sentiment à leur égard. Rien qui ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à la flamme qui me brulait, simplement quand _elle_ posait son regard sur moi. Mon cœur et mon âme appartenaient à une morte.

Après les femmes, comprenant bien à quel point ce moyen était vain, j'ai cherché à noyer mon malheur dans l'alcool. Puisque mon corps ne pouvait l'oublier, autant essayer d'apaiser mon esprit, ne fut-ce que provisoire. Peu glorieux pour un roi, n'est ce pas ? J'étais descendu bien pas, enrôlé dans une spirale infernale. Je n'avais plus la force, ni la volonté nécessaire pour me battre. J'avais pourtant bien conscience que mes neveux cherchaient à me retenir, à me maintenir à la surface, mais personne ne le pouvait. Personne, si ce n'est _elle_.

_-« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Bila aurait voulu ? Qu'elle aurait souhaité te voir comme ça ? »_

Voilà ce que m'avait hurlé un jour Fili, trois ans après son décès, les larmes aux yeux devant la pitoyable loque que j'étais devenue. Cette simple phrase, à la fois emplie de colère et de désespoir, m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Dans ma colère, j'avais d'abord voulu le frapper pour oser parler d'_elle_ ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait pas le droit ! Mais j'avais retenu le coup, avant même que je ne lève la main. Ça suffit. Je l'avais frappé _elle_, provoquant sa mort. Je ne reproduirais pas la même erreur avec mon neveu.

A partir de ce jour, j'ai peu à peu reprit pied. J'ai mit deux ans avant de vraiment pouvoir dire que j'allais mieux. Je me suis forcé à relever la tête, et à regarder mes erreurs en face sans ciller. Je l'aimais. Certes. _Elle_ était morte à cause de moi. Certes. _Maintenant, assume _me disait ma conscience. Et j'ai assumé. J'ai mit longtemps avant de me sortir la tête du trou, mais je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui je vais mieux. _Elle_ me manque toujours autant. Je culpabilise toujours autant. Et il n'est pas rare que la nuit je me réveille en sursaut après avoir assisté en témoin impuissant à sa mort. A chaque fois d'une manière différente, mais c'était toujours cette même douleur qui me prenait au cœur. Mais si la nuit je ne cachais pas ma faiblesse, le jour je faisais face, et dominais mes émotions, avec succès me semblait-il.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que je croyais… jusqu'à hier… Hier, nous commémorions avec mes compagnons la date anniversaire de sa mort. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la bataille des Cinq armées. J'avais certes établit le jour de Bila de manière officielle, commémoration qui se tiendrait d'ailleurs dans quelques mois… Mais cette véritable date a une signification bien particulière pour nous, membre de la compagnie. Pour nous… et pour moi. Dix ans… Dix ans sans _elle_. Malgré moi, j'avais sur le coup été étonné, et même stupéfait de voir la façon dont les années étaient passés. Si longues, si lentes… A peine une décennie… J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs centaines d'années depuis ce fameux jour. J'avais alors réalisé le temps qu'il me restait à passer sans _elle_. Les décennies à supporter chaque jour un peu plus difficilement son absence.

J'ai bu. Encore et encore, avalant des litres d'alcool fort. Voilà plusieurs années que je n'avais pas été ivre à ce point là. Et pourtant, malgré mes perceptions amoindries, à chaque seconde j'étais douloureusement conscient de ma souffrance. C'est là que j'ai rencontré cette naine. Une naine quelconque, une parmi tant d'autres à me faire les yeux doux. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je savais juste qu'elle était de petite taille, avec des cheveux blond paille et des yeux marron terne. Ça a suffit. Je l'ai prise toute la nuit, sans relâche, ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur ma peau et les gémissements qui montaient dans ma poitrine. Elle criait mon nom, mais c'était sa voix à _elle_ que j'entendais. Ses halètements, ses soupirs… _Elle_, toujours _elle_, rien qu'_elle_…Et quand venait l'extase et que je m'écroulais essoufflé et transpirant, c'était son prénom à _elle_ que je murmurais d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots.

Et le matin était venu, et avec lui toutes les réminiscences de cette nuit blanche. Car si la naine avait réussit à s'endormir aux environs de quatre heure, j'avais pour ma part été incapable de fermer l'œil. Songeant inlassablement à _elle_, que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête. Que je ne voulais pas me sortir de la tête. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trompé. C'était stupide. _Elle_ était morte, et personne, pas même _elle_, ne pourrait me blâmer de vouloir refaire ma vie. Sauf que voilà : je ne le voulais pas. Le soleil vint, illumina un corps dans le lit. Un corps qui n'était pas le sien. J'avais alors chassé cette femme, qui le temps d'une nuit m'avait permit de m'accrocher encore un peu à l'espoir insensé qu'_elle_ n'était pas tout à fait morte. La chute est dure…

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, et essuyait rageusement mes larmes. Je ne voulais plus être faible. Résolu, ou du moins autant que me le permettait ma fatigue et ma gueule de bois, je rassemblais péniblement mes affaires et me vêtis. Il était tôt, la montagne était encore endormie et j'aurai probablement le temps de rejoindre mes appartements avant que quiconque ne remarque mon absence nocturne. Je quittais sans un bruit l'auberge où j'avais passé la nuit et regagnais silencieusement le château. Je remontais les rues, les longues avenues pavées, puis les couloirs un à un, évitant soigneusement les rondes des gardes, et enfin poussais la porte de ma chambre avec un soulagement sans nom.

Un spectacle désolant m'attendait. Les cadavres de bouteilles en verre, accueillant originellement le vin. Les cruchons ayant contenu la bière. Les gobelets d'étain, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le tapis au centre, imbibé d'un alcool quelconque. Une chaise brisée et un oreiller déchiré, probablement dans un excès de colère. Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas ça que je voyais. Non, je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux le petit portrait ovale accroché au mur. Son portrait à _elle_. Ori me l'avait dessiné de mémoire, et avec une fidélité étonnante.

M'approchant doucement, je posait délicatement ma main sur la peinture à l'huile, caressant du bout des doigts le visage immobile. Esquissant délicatement les contours de son fin sourire. Figé. Comme le reste. Trop. C'était trop. Renonçant à lutter, je m'écroulais au sol et me mit à pleurer. Un prénom coulant de mes lèvres comme une litanie sans fin.

**_Quand de peine en méfiance, de larmes en plus jamais, puis de dépit en défiance, on apprend à se résigner…_**

-« Bila… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La chanson est "Il me dit que je suis belle" de Patricia Kaas**

**Reviews ?**


	28. L'heure des révélations

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Thorin en a bavé pendant ces quarante-cinq ans. Ils sont bien mieux ensembles, non ?**

**Aujourd'hui au programme, les trois boulets qui continuent leurs plans foireux... Pfff... Des gamins, je vous jure !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Joyli, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, Elfolle, Sharaa, Sally-of-middle-earth et in th moon97 pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 23 : L'heure des révélations**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient attablés, riant et plaisantant. Se croyant discrets, les trois garçons se jetaient de temps à autres des regards appuyés et lourds de sens. Pourtant, personnes ne semblait en prendre conscience. Personne, sauf Balin. Il les surprit plusieurs fois à échanger des coups d'œil, et commençait peu à peu à s'en inquiéter. Il connaissait les deux princes, il avait – comme beaucoup d'entre eux – été pendant des années sujet à leurs nombreuses plaisanteries. Et même s'il avait tendance à penser que Kili et Fili s'étaient assagis avec les années, depuis l'arrivée de Thran, ils semblaient plus énergiques et survoltés que jamais. Il n'osait même envisager la catastrophe qu'ils risquaient en ajoutant Thran à l'équation ! Car ce genre de petits sourires narquois annonçait généralement une plaisanterie, et le plus souvent de mauvais gout.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour confirmer ses soupçons. Un serviteur frappa bientôt à la porte, chargé du courrier, qu'il distribua rapidement avant de disparaitre. Gloin avait reçu une lettre de sa femme, partie dans les monts de Fer rendre visite à sa famille. Nori reçut un message de l'une de ses connaissances plus ou moins douteuses, Oin de deux de ses patients, et Balin de l'un des conseillers de Dain. Mais ce qui étonna tout le monde, c'est que Drina aussi reçu du courrier. Elle qui n'entretenait une correspondance régulière qu'avec Elrond, et ce par oiseau interposés, était étonnée de recevoir un quelconque message d'une tierce personne. Elle ouvrit la lettre et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes. Brutalement, elle rougit violemment. Elle se mordit les lèvres, vaguement tendue, et chiffonna la lettre en des gestes nerveux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les autres nains n'avaient pas continué leur repas, et la regardait avec une curiosité non déguisée.

Thorin, qui était assis juste à côté d'elle, se saisit vivement de la feuille de papier et la lu à son tour. Si Drina avait viré au rouge vif, lui au contraire était devenu d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il garda un moment les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, sans rien dire ou faire. Puis il releva la tête et se tourna vers Drina, les traits du visage tendu et les poings fermés. Toujours aussi pâle, quand le carmin ne semblait pas vouloir quitté les joues de Drina. Tous deux se regardaient, aucun des deux ne sachant exactement comment réagir et incertains de la conduite à tenir. Balin se saisit à son tour de la lettre, que Thorin avait laissé de côté.

.

_Ma très chère dame Drina, _

_J'ose vous écrire cette lettre pour vous faire part de l'étendue de mon admiration à votre égard. Votre beauté prodigieuse m'a littéralement ensorcelé. La chaleur de votre sourire réchauffe les pâles jours de ma morne existence. Vous hantez mes pensées et mes rêves, et pour rien au monde je ne m'en détournerais. Je suis tout bonnement prisonnier de votre charme et de vos attraits. _

_Bien que je m'en sache indigne, j'ai l'outrecuidance d'oser vous demander un rendez-vous. J'aimerais constater par moi-même si vous êtes aussi bonne et douce qu'on le dit, ce dont je ne doute pas. Si vous agréé à ma demande, veuillez porter un vêtement rouge, et je saurais que ma prière a été entendue._

_Ma dame, je suis votre humble serviteur._

_._

Balin émit un petit rire très peu protocolaire, et fit circuler la feuille. Les réactions furent diverses, allant du simple regard narquois aux francs éclats de rire. Ceux qui de tous semblaient le plus ravis de cette lettre étaient incontestablement les trois jeunes, qui ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas soutenir le regard des deux adultes mortifiés sans repartir dans un fou rire monstre. Drina et Thorin étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas rire du tout, n'en revenant toujours pas. Quoi que, Boldur également, qui assis à l'autre bout de la table ne semblait nullement trouver ça drôle.

Quand Thorin eu de nouveau la feuille en main, il la déchira d'un geste rageur et la mit au feu dans la cheminée, regardant avec colère le parchemin noircir et se consumer. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les rires. Il se rassit, et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner et surtout à ignorer les remarques, il reprit le cours de sa conversation avec Balin comme si de rien n'était. Les nains finirent par se calmer et n'abordèrent plus le sujet, mais les sourires en coin en disaient long. Et bien après que les rires ne se furent tus, Thorin ne se calma totalement que quand la petite main de Drina vint se glisser dans la sienne, dissimulée par la grande nappe, et qu'elle lui adressa un gentil sourire…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Puisque les destins sont les mêmes_**  
**_Que tous les chemins nous ramènent_**  
**_A l'aube d'un nouveau départ_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Enfin Thorin, tu ne vas pas _bouder_ pour une simple lettre ! »

En effet, depuis ce déplaisant reçu de courrier, Thorin était d'humeur plutôt maussade. Lui qui s'était pour une fois levé du bon pied se retrouvait à broyer du noir. Ce qui déplaisait au plus haut point à Drina. Être de si mauvaise humeur alors que la grande cloche n'avait pas encore sonné dix heures, voilà qui était un peu fort ! Et connaissant son caractère buté, il était capable de rester ainsi jusqu'au soir. Et ça, il en était hors de question ! Elle l'avait donc trainé de force dans la ville, espérant profiter de cette balade pour le dérider. Mais rien à faire…

-« Mais enfin Drina ! » argumenta Thorin. « J'ai tout à fait le droit d'énervé ! Je te jure que si je trouve celui qui a osé… »

-« Tu ne feras rien, » le coupa fermement Drina. « Tu ne vas pas punir quelqu'un pour le seul motif qu'il me courtise n'est ce pas ? » Puis, elle rajouta avec un petit sourire. « Sans compter que c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi… »

-« Drina ! » s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Personne n'avait le droit de courtiser _sa_ Drina. Personne à part lui ! Et oser lui proposer un rendez-vous qui plus est ! Drina, qui le matin s'était vêtue d'une robe rouge, avait dû obtempérer face aux insistances, pour ne pas dire menaces de Thorin, qui refusait tout simplement qu'elle porte cette couleur. Elle avait espéré qu'obéir sans – trop – argumenter le calmerait, mais rien du tout. Elle se planta face à lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Et bien si ça te déplait, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : offic… Aaaaah ! »

Drina, plus concentrée sur la discussion que par là où elle marchait venait de glisser dans les escaliers et manquer de les dégringoler. Heureusement Thorin avait de bons réflexes, et l'avait retenu juste à temps, l'attrapant par la taille pour la maintenir. Et profitant aussi quelque peu de la situation pour l'avoir tout contre lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drina non plus. Ils restèrent quelques instants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais bientôt, à raffut impossible résonna dans le couloir, au dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le haut des escaliers et virent, oh surprise, trois jeunes gens visiblement très pressés.

Thran fut apparemment le premier à voir les marches, puisqu'il freina fortement. Mais Fili, juste derrière lui, ne s'y attendait pas et l'emboutit. Kili débarqua à son tour, descendit une marche… et glissa. S'accrochant par réflexe à son frère. Ils eurent donc trois jeunes gens dévalant les escaliers, plus tombant que marchant d'ailleurs. Droit sur Drina et Thorin, qui ne purent éviter la collision. Et ce fut le noir.

Drina mit quelques minutes à reprendre parfaitement conscience de son environnement, sonnée par le choc. Heureusement pour elle, Thorin était en contrebas par rapport à elle, et avait donc amortit bien involontairement sa chute. Par contre, les trois jeunes lui étaient tombés dessus, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour le moment. Un mouvement au dessus d'elle l'écrasa un peu plus et la plaqua plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà contre le torse de Thorin. Justement, ce dernier papillonnait des yeux et reprenait également conscience.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Drina, inquiète.

Thorin secoua la tête comme il put, ce qui rapprocha encore leurs bouches, qui se touchèrent presque. Là, ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Obéissant à ses pulsions, Drina allait se pencher à avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin quand une voix dans son dos l'interrompit. Kili…

-« Hum hum… vous le dites si on dérange… »

Drina se redressa brusquement, le rouge aux joues. Troublée par la proximité de Thorin, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les trois garçons s'étaient redressés et les toisaient d'un regard narquois. Elle se releva immédiatement, ignorant la main que son fils lui tendait. Tentant de se donne rune contenance, elle essuya soigneusement sa robe qui avait été salie lors de la chute, notamment aux genoux. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Thorin se redresser à son tour, et se crispa légèrement. Vite, une échappatoire, une solution, n'importe quoi, mais vite !

-« Je… je vais me changer… »

Et sans perdre de temps ni se soucier de la crédibilité de son excuse, elle s'éloigna rapidement, détalant presque, immédiatement suivie par son fils. Thorin quand à lui resta sur place avec ses neveux et la regarda s'éloigner, incapable de la quitter du regard. Regard que Fili et Kili ne manquèrent pas.

-« Tu devrais lui parler tu sais… » lui glissa innocemment le blond.

Et sans attendre de réponse il partit à son tour, accompagné de son frère, laissant un Thorin encore sonné par le choc et déboussolé par les derniers mots de son neveu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_On n'apprend rien de nos erreurs_**  
**_A moins de s'y brûler le cœur_**  
**_Je suivrai les routes où l'on s'égare_**  
**_Comme on dresse un étendard_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

-« Mais arrêtez de pousser ! » s'exclama Kili à voix basse. « Fili, tu me marches sur le pied ! »

-« T'as qu'à t'écarter, c'est à mon tour de regarder ! » répondit celui-ci.

-« Silence ! » ordonna Thran. « Je n'entends rien ! »

-« Hey ! »…

.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Drina et Thorin étaient installés dans le bureau de ce dernier. Thorin faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant la meilleure façon de tourner ses phrases. Autrement dit, comment garder un discours poli, en évitant d'insulter son interlocuteur, qu'importe combien il le souhaitait. Drina quand à elle était assise sur le canapé et regardait Thorin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! » hurla Thorin en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de Drina. « Ce satané Tender est-il donc incapable de réfléchir ? Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Mais non, monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. De tous mes conseillers, c'est bien le pire ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu ne le remplaces pas ? » demanda Drina, véritablement curieuse.

-« Parce que sa famille occupe ce poste depuis des générations. J'ai certes choisit mes conseillers moi-même, du moins officiellement, il n'en demeure pas moins quelques « règles » à respecter. Sinon, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne l'aurais pas choisit ! »

Drina l'enlaça, puis commença à masser délicatement ses épaules tendues.

-« Là, là, calme-toi… »

-« Calme-toi ? » l'interrompit-il. « Mais comment veux-tu que je me… »

Drina ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Sans étonnement, Thorin arrêta aussitôt de gesticuler et prit son visage en coupe. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et la langue de Thorin vint jouer avec la sienne. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-« Je devrais me mettre en colère plus souvent, » dit Thorin, joueur. « Aie ! » s'exclama-t-il, après que Drina lui eu donné un coup de coude.

-« Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! » lui lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que la porte du bureau céda violemment, et que trois jeunes nains s'étalèrent à grand renforts de cris sur le parquet.

-« Fili ! Dégage de là, t'es lourd ! » grogna Thran, en dessous de la pile.

-« Pour ça, faudrait déjà que Kili enlève son pied de mon dos ! » répondit vivement le blond.

Tous trois finirent par se relever, époussetant consciencieusement leurs vêtements et évitant à tous prix de regarder les deux adultes, qui choqués n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Ce fut Thran qui le premier releva timidement la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Il s'attendait à de la colère ou à des reproches. Il lui semblait évident qu'elle se sentirait trahit qu'il l'espionne ainsi, et qu'il avait perdu sa confiance. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait elle qui se sentirait gênée et qui demanderait muettement son approbation. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et il vint s'y blottir avec plaisir. Quand il releva la tête, il put voir ses yeux emplis de larmes. Il les essuya du bout des doigts.

-« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix d'enfant craintif. Car c'était ça. Plus que tout, il avait peur d'avoir perdu sa mère.

-« Fâchée ? » répondit-elle interloquée, s'écartant légèrement. « Non, pourquoi serais-je fâchée ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Puis elle reprit à voix basse. « Mais toi en revanche, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire… es-tu d'accord avec ce qu'il se passe entre… entre Thorin et moi ? »

-« C'est ta vie maman, à toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire,» lui chuchota Thran à l'oreille, tout en resserrant sa prise sur elle. « Mais… »

-« Mais ? » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait maitrisée mais où perçait l'inquiétude.

-« Mais pour être honnête, je dois t'avouer que ça me convient parfaitement. C'est même… c'est même exactement ce que je voulais ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle bruyamment.

-« Maman… » lui sourit-il d'un air infiniment tendre. « Il te rend heureuse. Jamais tu n'as été aussi sereine que depuis que tu l'as retrouvé. Il fait ton bonheur, alors moi ça me suffit. Et puis, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse, « tu l'avais déjà choisis il y a quarante-cinq ans. Tu avais de bonnes raisons non ? Pourquoi auraient-elles changées ? »

-« Oh Thran ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le serrant contre elle.

Après un long câlin, la mère et le fils se séparèrent. Et le regard de Thran croisa alors celui de Thorin. Qui lui aussi posait une question. Une question qui attendait à tous prix une réponse. Car lui, tout comme Fili et Kili, n'avait rien entendu de la discussion de Thran et Drina. Et ça l'inquiétait. Non, avouons-le, ça le terrorisait.

Thorin, pour la première fois depuis des années, avait peur. Ce n'était pas la peur qu'on ressent sur le champ de bataille. La peur de mourir. La peur d'échouer. Non, c'était une peur plus intimes, secrète et vicieuse, qui le rongeait au plus profond de son être. Il savait que Drina ne ferait rien contre l'avis de son fils. Si Thran ne voulait pas de lui dans la vie de sa mère, s'il estimait qu'il l'avait trop blessée par le passé, alors Thorin serait obligé de s'incliner. Il aimait Drina de tout son cœur, mais jamais il ne voudrait être une cause de discorde entre elle et son fils.

Thran s'approcha de lui, silencieux. Lui-même devinait bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de Thorin, ses interrogations et ses craintes. Alors, il fit le geste qui lui semblait le plus approprié dans une telle situation. Sans préavis, il serra fortement Thorin dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas l'accolade virile que se donnaient deux hommes, c'était celle d'un petit garçon qui l'acceptait dans sa famille. Et ce geste, plus beau et plus sincère que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, émut Thorin aux larmes. Il referma son étreinte sur Thran.

-« Merci, merci…, » ne put que balbutier Thorin.

Pour toute réponse, Thran le serra un peu plus. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Drina contemplait la scène avec émotion. Les deux hommes de sa vie, enfin réunis. Elle maitrisa de son mieux les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge, mais ne se priva pas de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle avait trop pleuré par le passé, certes. Mais aujourd'hui, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Cependant, il y avait un petit détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévu… Fili et Kili lui bondirent dessus, et dans leur élan la firent tombée au sol. Elle éclata de rire, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa joie.

-« Dis Drina, » demanda Kili d'une voix enfantine, « on peut t'appeler tata maintenant ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_A corps perdu, ivre et sans fard_**  
**_Pour n'être plus le pantin d'un espoir_**  
**_Et si la vie n'est qu'une cause perdue_**  
**_Mon âme est libre d'y avoir enfin cru_**  
**_A corps perdu_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme tous les soirs, la compagnie était rassemblée pour le repas. Chose inhabituelle, une certaine tension flottait dans l'air. Fili, Kili et Thran étaient complètement surexcités, et cette fois tout le monde le remarquait. Mais quand quelqu'un leur demandait ce qu'il se passait, ils niaient immédiatement. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la suspicion des nains. Bientôt, Drina et Thorin entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous se turent, et les regardèrent, cherchant dans leurs regards une réponse qu'eux n'avaient pas. Thorin et Drina, pris au dépourvu, froncèrent les sourcils. Mais quand ils virent les trois jeunes sautillant à moitié sur leurs chaises, ils comprirent immédiatement. Ils se sourirent, d'un sourire tendre et complice. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien la curiosité des autres. Thorin, prenant Drina au dépourvu, l'attrapa soudainement par la taille et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, elle glissa les mains dans son cou et répondit au baiser, oubliant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Thran, Kili et Fili sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à applaudirent et à siffler le couple. Le reste de la compagnie les regardait, bouche ouverte, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait devant eux. « Ils n'étaient pas censés se détester ? », voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux. Ce fut Bofur le premier à se ressaisir. Il sauta à son tour sur ses pieds, se dirigea vers les deux tourtereaux et les serra fortement dans ses bras, les séparant. Ce fut le signal de la débandade. Tout le monde se leva, applaudit, hurla, cria, siffla. C'était un boucan d'enfer. Drina et Thorin se retrouvèrent ainsi pris dans une marée d'accolades et d'embrassades, tout le monde voulant les féliciter.

Après les remerciements d'usage, elle réussit à se dégager des bras qui la serraient, et se dirigea vers la table où était resté attablée Boldur. Lui ne s'était pas levé. Lui ne les avait pas félicités. Il était simplement resté assis là, à regarder avec dégoût la scène sous ses yeux. Mais Drina, sur son nuage, ne voyait pas les regards noirs qu'il lançait à son rival. A vrai dire, personne ne les remarquait, tous pris dans l'allégresse ambiante. Par contre, elle vit très bien la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui pris la main.

-« Et bien Boldur, » demanda-t-elle doucement, « n'es-tu pas content pour moi ? »

-« Non, » dit-il fermement en se levant, reprenant sa main. « Non, je ne peux pas être content pour quelque chose qui te rendra malheureuse. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non Drina, » la coupa-t-il vivement. « Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter. Il y a quarante-cinq ans, c'est moi qui t'ai accueillit. C'est moi qui t'ai consolé pendant tes innombrables crises de larmes. C'est moi qui t'ai veillé des nuits entières quand tu étais habitée par les cauchemars. J'ai été là, jour après jour, pendant quarante-cinq ans, à t'empêcher de toucher le fond. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'avait brisé le cœur. Alors non, je refuse de cautionner une chose pareille. Parce que cette fois, s'il t'abandonne à nouveau, ce dont je ne doute pas… tu ne t'en relèveras pas… »

Il la regarda longtemps, froid et immobile, puis finit par sortir de la salle. Toute la pièce s'était tue, et tous avaient entendus le discours de Boldur. Thorin le premier. Mais il ne disait rien. Il avait bien compris que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, jamais Boldur ne changerait d'avis à son égard. Il se dirigea vers Drina et la pris dans ses bras. La rassurer elle, qu'il sentait en plein désarroi. Mais également pour se rassurer lui, qui avait soudainement peur que les arguments de Boldur ne l'emportent sur les sentiments. Mais elle se retourna et l'embrassa.

-« C'est mon choix, mon cœur et ma vie, » lui murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas à lui d'en décider. »

Personne à part lui ne vit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dit que Boldur pèterait un câble, et c'est le cas. Là, il reste super sympa !**

**La chanson est "A corps perdu " de Grégory Lemarchal.**

**Reviews ?**


	29. Le calme avant la tempête

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui "petit" chapitre de transition entre l'annonce de la semaine dernière... et les événements de la semaine prochaine... Dernier répit assuré pour nos amoureux avant un long moment ! (Non, ce ne sont pas des menaces...)**

**Merci à Arwengeld, Noooo Aime, ****Al****iena Wyvern, Sarah March, Elfolle, Vincent Aguila, Sabrinabella, Sally-of-the-middle-earth, Ezezaguna, ScottishBloodyMary, amelimallette1, Joyli et in the moon97 pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 24 : Le calme avant la tempête**

**.**

Si tous étaient restés un moment interloqués devant la haine et le mépris apparent de Boldur, ils ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. Même ses cousins ne le suivirent pas. Ils s'étaient juré d'essayer d'aller lui parle le lendemain, et d'essayer de le résonner, mais pour l'heure ils restaient avec Drina et Thorin. C'était jour de fête, et personne ne les empêcherait de fêter comme il se doit le couple. Pas même leur cousin.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus joyeusement. Tous avaient rapidement oublié l'incident avec Boldur, ou faisaient mine de en pas y penser. Ils avaient demandé de la bière en quantité aux cuisines, et Thorin s'était arrangé pour faire préparer un vrai repas de banquet. Tous les nains allèrent chercher leurs instruments, et enchainèrent balades et farandoles. Au cours d'une musique endiablé, les trois jeunes montèrent même sur la table, et commencèrent à improviser quelques pas de danse. Assis dans le même fauteuil, Drina et Thorin les contemplaient avec le sourire, plus serein et apaisé qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des années. Enfin tous ensembles.

La soirée, puis la nuit passa, et les nains commencèrent peu à peu à tituber sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir d'arrêter, et dès que quelqu'un finissait sa chanson, immédiatement quelqu'un d'autre reprenait. Et ce n'est qu'à l'aurore que la musique se tue, pour laisser place à quelques heures de sommeil grappillées après cette longue nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'étage en dessous, dans les quartiers des serviteurs attachés à la famille royale, Noua, une jeune servante travaillant au palais depuis des années, ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en entendant les derniers échos s'atténuer, pour finir par disparaitre totalement. Le bruit l'avait réveillé à de nombreuses reprises, et elle n'avait que très peu dormis. A chaque fois qu'elle réussissait enfin à trouver le sommeil, elle était immanquablement réveillée en sursaut par de nouvelles exclamations. Si elle ne savait pas qui habitait au dessus, voilà longtemps qu'elle serait montée se plaindre !

Néanmoins, comme tous les serviteurs du palais, et de manière générale comme tout le peuple d'Erebor, elle connaissait le caractère peu expansif du roi, et savait ce que ce genre de fête signifiait. Une bonne nouvelle. Une très, très bonne nouvelle. Et quand le roi est heureux, c'est bien connu, son peuple l'est aussi. Elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qui avait causé ces démonstrations de joie. Pour l'heure, elle allait tâcher de se rendormir. Et qu'importe si elle devait se lever dans une heure pour prendre son service, ce serait toujours mieux que rien…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame **_  
_** Enfoncée loin dans mon âme **_  
_** Regarde en toi **_  
_** même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Drina descendait vivement l'une des artères principales de la ville. Après plusieurs semaines passées à Erebor, elle était désormais capable de s'y diriger seule. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, quand on avait la moindre idée de la taille de la cité. Et à l'heure actuelle, c'était une boutique bien précise qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait pénétrer dans le quartier de ceux qui travaillent le bois quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler dans son dos.

-« Dame Drina ! Dame Drina ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, et fronça les sourcils. Mais elle se détendit rapidement et sourit en voyant s'approcher d'elle une vieille femme qu'elle connaissait bien.

-« Mère Baya ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. « Comment allez-vous ? »

La mère Baya, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était une vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontrée peu de temps après son arrivée. Comme souvent, elle avait rendu visite à Oin à l'infirmerie pour lui donner un coup de main. Il lui avait alors présenté cette femme, atteinte depuis des mois d'une fièvre qui malgré tout son savoir ne voulait pas partir. Elle s'en était occupée pendant quelques jours, et après quelques temps la maladie avait finie par refluer. Mais depuis, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle.

-« Beaucoup mieux ma dame, beaucoup mieux, et c'est grâce à vous. »

-« Je vous en prie, arrêtez, » dit Drina en rougissant légèrement, gênée par la gratitude et l'admiration qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la vieille femme. « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

-« Au contraire ! » s'écria la vieille femme d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante. « Sans vous, je serais déjà morte, et depuis bien longtemps. »

-« Mais… » chercha inutilement à rétorquer Drina.

-« Pas de mais ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et je n'ai rien à vous offrir… »

-« Je ne fais pas ça pour une quelconque rémunération, » l'interrompit Drina en souriant, posant une main sur celle ridée de Baya, faisant sourire la naine.

-« Que Mahal vous garde dame Drina, que Mahal vous garde ! »

Après quelques salutations, Mère Baya repartie de son côté, et Drina reprit son chemin. Elle était contente de voir que l'état de santé de la naine s'était amélioré avec les semaines.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marches, et diverses autres discussions, elle arriva enfin à la boutique qu'elle cherchait. Oh, elle ne payait pas de mine, petit magasin situé dans une rue étroite et peu fréquentée, à la porte de vieux bois et à la devanture légèrement écaillée par le temps. Mais quand on en franchissait le seuil… Du sol au plafond, sur des étagères ou des présentoirs, des dizaines d'instruments de musique étaient exposés. Des instruments à vent, des violes, des tambours… Dans une bibliothèque étaient soigneusement ordonnés une infinité de partitions venues de toute la Terre du Milieu. Et elle savait que dans les armoires au fond de la pièce se cachaient archers, cordes et autres outils pour réparer son bien.

Elle avait découvert cette boutique tout à fait par hasard, un jour qu'elle se promenait seule dans les montagnes, et avait réussit à se perdre. Elle était entrée dans la boutique dans l'unique intention de demander son chemin, mais elle était tombée sans même s'en rendre compte sous le charme de cette caverne au trésor. Depuis, elle revenait régulièrement, achetant parfois quelques partitions, mais aussi simplement pour le plaisir d'admirer ces instruments.

Gaiement, elle poussa la porte. Quand la clochette au dessus de la porte d'entrée carillonna dans la pièce, un nain à la chevelure sombre et aux yeux bruns pétillants releva aussitôt la tête de derrière son comptoir.

-« Dame Drina ! » s'exclama joyeusement le commerçant en la voyant.

-« Bonjour Kief, » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Ma commande est-elle prête ? »

-« Bien sûr, je vais vous la cherchez tout de suite ! »

Il disparut dans l'atelier situé derrière la boutique, et revint peu de temps après avec un long paquet enveloppé de toile. Et quand il déplia le tissu… Drina découvrit alors une harpe. Et quelle harpe ! Elle n'était pas une experte en ce qui concernait le travail du bois, loin de là, mais elle savait reconnaitre un œuvre d'art quand elle en voyait une. La matière de l'instrument était un bois précieux qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, les cordes étaient délicatement torsadés, et tout le cadre était délicatement sculpté de plantes et de fleurs.

-« Elle est parfaite… » murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

-« Content qu'elle vous plaise, » répondit Kief, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait des raisons d'être heureux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il recevait une telle commande, et voir son client content était sa plus belle récompense. Assez jeune dans le métier, et peu reconnu, c'était une occasion rêvé pour faire enfin une percée dans le milieu très fermé des instrumentistes.

-« Je pense que je vais prendre quelques partition en plus. Aurais-tu des musiques, naines de préférence, pouvant se jouer à la harpe ? »

-« J'en suis quasiment certain. Allons voir ça ! »

En effet, une bonne demi-heure plus tard s'étalaient sur le comptoir des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles et de parchemins. Et il fallut une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire à Drina pour faire son choix.

-« C'est parfait ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement, qui après de longues hésitations avait finit par trancher.

Elle tendit douze pièces d'or à l'artisan. Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer en voyant les pièces de monnaie rebondir sur le comptoir.

-« Ma dame, vous estimez bien trop mon humble travail, » essaya-t-il maladroitement d'argumenter. « Une harpe, même faite sur mesure, et même accompagnée de quelques partitions, ne vaux guère plus de six ou sept pièces d'or. Huit au grand maximum. »

-« Prenez-les quand même. Pour un travail de cette qualité, j'aurais été prête à payer bien plus, » assura Drina en souriant. « Au revoir ! »

-« Au revoir ma Dame ! » lui répondit Kief, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance.

Et comme une heure plus tôt, la petite clochette résonna dans la boutique. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait les bras un peu plus chargée. Encombrée de son paquet, elle regagna une rue plus fréquentée afin de regagner le palais. Soudain, on la bouscula par mégarde et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle tomba au sol, mais heureusement ne fit pas chuter la harpe, qui aurait probablement été cassée. Elle chercha du regard ce qui l'avait fait tomber, et vit alors deux enfants devant elle, qui la regardaient l'air penaud. Deux enfants vaguement familiers.

-« Mila et Pila je crois ? » demanda-t-elle, pas tout à fait sûre d'elle.

-« Oui Dame Drina, c'est bien nous, » dirent les enfants en s'inclinant. « Excusez-nous de vous avoir bousculée, » compléta la fillette.

A la façon dont les deux enfants s'étaient présentés, bien plus cérémonieusement que la dernière fois, sans compter l'utilisation de son nom, elle comprit qu'ils avaient entre temps appris son rang et son titre. La grande dame Drina, la puissante guérisseuse qui arracha le roi des mains même de la mort… Ce n'était pas d'elle, et elle se sentait tout sauf glorieuse et puissante, mais c'était ainsi. Et ça la désolait de voir les gens lui faire des courbettes et des simagrées. Surtout les enfants, qui eux n'avaient pas demandé à faire partie de ces histoires d'adultes.

-« Ce n'est rien, » répondit gentiment Drina en se remettant sur ses pieds. « Ça arrive à tout le monde, ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Qu'est ce que vous avez dans les bras ? » Demanda Pila d'une petite voix.

Drina, amusée par la curiosité du petit garçon, sortit délicatement l'instrument de son paquet.

-« Ouah ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants. « Et vous savez en jouer ? »

-« Euh, oui, » répondit-elle, pas tout à fait certaine de savoir où les enfants voulaient en venir.

-« Vous pouvez nous en jouer un morceau ? S'il vous plait ? »

Elle regarda les enfants un long moment. La réserve et tout le respect fictif et vain que soi-disant ils lui devaient avait disparu, et ils n'étaient pas impressionnés par elle, la traitant tout à fait normalement. Si ce n'était une curiosité bien naturelle devant un tel instrument. Se rappelant que c'était un instrument elfique à la base, elle comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas en avoir entendu souvent.

-« Bien sûr ! Par contre, vous connaissez un endroit où on pourrait s'installer tranquillement ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Pila la prit par la main et se mit à la tirer à travers les rues. Comment un garçon de son âge faisait pour trouver son chemin dans cette ville, elle l'ignorait, mais elle était bien contente d'avoir son petit guide. Après de longues minutes de marche – ou plutôt de course – tous trois arrivèrent sur une petite place à l'écart des grandes avenues, et donc relativement tranquille. Drina s'assit sur un banc, et les deux enfants s'assirent par terre à ses pieds. Elle déballa la harpe et gratta quelques cordes. Elle était parfaitement accordée, comme elle s'y attendait. Mais avant de commencer à jouer, elle remit la capuche de sa cape et dissimila soigneusement son visage. Elle ne voulait pas être reconnue, et qu'on l'interrompe pour lui parler. Pour l'heure, elle s'autorisait à ne plus être Drina la grande guérisseuse, mais une simple musicienne ordinaire, au service de son jeune public. Pour se chauffer un peu les doigts, elle commença par jouer quelques balades de la Comté, s'accompagnant en chantant. Les deux enfants, ravis d'entendre cette musique entrainante, frappaient dans leurs mains et reprenaient les quelques mots du refrain qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre.

-« Oh maman, regarde, il y a une dame qui joue de la musique, on peut aller écouter ? »

Drina n'entendit pas le petit garçon s'exclamer ainsi, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux après une énième chanson, elle fut surprise de voir devant elle une quinzaine d'enfants, et derrière eux des adultes, probablement leurs parents. Elle sortit de son sac les partitions achetées plus tôt, et en choisit une relativement facile. C'est une musique lente, avec un chant lourd et profond. L'intonation du chant accentuait les mots en khuzdul, et leur apportait une certaine gravité. Une fois le chant fini, et désireuse de passer à autre chose de plus gai, elle attaqua avec un autre chant nain, cette fois beaucoup plus joyeux. Les enfants se remirent à frapper dans leurs mains, et la foule également. Car c'était désormais une petite foule qui était sur la place. Et ayant choisit un chant connu, populaire parmi le peuple nain, tous reprenaient le refrain en cœur, petits et grands. Et à la fin de sa prestation, quand elle se releva de son banc, tout le monde l'applaudit.

Elle s'inclina joyeusement, remerciant par ce geste son public. Mais dans son mouvement la cape lui tomba de la tête et dévoila son visage, bien reconnaissable pour tous ces gens. Les applaudissements cessèrent brusquement, et après un léger flottement dans l'air tous s'inclinèrent en une révérence solennelle, les parents forçant les enfants, bien loin de la franche gaité des quelques minutes précédentes. Drina secoua la tête. Non… Non, pas encore…

-« Vous n'avez pas vous incliner devant-moi, » dit-elle à voix haute pour que tous l'entendent.

Alors ils se relevèrent, légèrement interloqués. Les nains se regardaient, incertains de la conduite à tenir. Et voyant qu'elle remettait ostensiblement sa cape, et se ré inclinait comme si de rien était, tous rentrèrent dans son jeu et reprirent leurs vivats. La foule se dispersa peu à peu, lançant encore quelques exclamations. Drina remballa sa harpe, promit à Mila et Pila de revenir les voir, et reprit le chemin du château.

Elle était heureuse, se retrouver enfin anonyme lui avait manqué. Dans la Comté, puis avec la communauté, elle n'était qu'un membre du village parmi tant d'autres. Une hobbit un peu originale, carrément dérangée pour certains, ou le médecin du groupe, mais rien qui n'attirait vraiment l'attention. Ici, tout le monde savait qui elle était, et ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour eux, elle était Dame Drina, la grande guérisseuse, celle qui avait soigné le roi à l'agonie. Et le fait d'avoir soigner de nombreuses autres personnes n'avait fait que renforcer cette notoriété. Alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas, sa nouvelle vie à Erebor lui plaisait. Mais parfois, elle aimait redevenir quelqu'un comme tout le monde.

De loin, sous le porche d'une boutique, Thorin la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Trouvant qu'elle s'était absentée longtemps, il était partit à sa recherche. Et il avait finit par la trouver, au milieu de son cercle d'admirateurs. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, n'avait même pas fait mine de la rejoindre. Il comprenait parfaitement son envie de tranquillité. Parfois, lui-même ressentait un peu trop le poids de la couronne, et n'était que trop ravi de s'en débarrasser pour une heure ou deux. Alors il assista en simple spectateur à la fin du spectacle et applaudit comme les autres. S'inclina comme les autres en voyant son visage révélé. Et quand elle se dissimula de nouveau, il cria, comme les autres, son admiration pour elle. Mais avec plus de sincérité que quiconque… Et quand tous les passants se furent enfin dispersés, il regagna le palais, le sourire aux lèvres.

De loin, à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre et mal famée, une autre personne ne lâchait pas Drina des yeux. Un nain blond à l'allure négligé, les vêtements sales et tachés, les traits défaits et les yeux rougis, tant par les larmes que par la boisson. Il avait une flasque d'alcool fort à la main, dont il avala machinalement une large goulée. Il fit quelques pas en avant, titubant plus que marchant. Il la vit alors partir, loin, très loin, s'éloigner de lui, lui arrachant le cœur. Il voulait la suivre, la retenir, l'empêcher de partir, mais des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine secouée par une respiration haletante, et fut incapable de se relever.

Mais quand il aperçut, à l'opposé de la place, un nain brun qui lui était bien connu et qui contemplait Drina avec douceur et amour, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa, s'agrippant au mur, la fureur prenant entièrement possession de lui. Il tangua brièvement sur ses pieds, mais la colère affermissait sa démarche. Cela ne suffit pas pourtant. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas que déjà, le brun avait disparut. Et il se retrouva seul, désespérément seul dans cette place vide. Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait envahit, la colère reflua, ne lui laissant plus qu'un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avisa du coin de l'œil l'enseigne d'un cabaret. Il but une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, et s'y dirigea d'un pas chancelant. Comme tous les jours depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Une larme, une seule, l'unique preuve de sa faiblesse, coula sur sa joue.

Une épave, voilà ce qu'était devenu Boldur, en l'espace de quelques jours. Une épave, qui ne tarderait pas à sombrer…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_**  
**_ Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_**  
**_ Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_**  
**_ Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Thran tentait d'apprendre à Dwalin, Bombur et Gloin de jouer à un jeu de carte, mais les trois nains avaient un peu de mal à en comprendre les règles, complètement tordues selon eux. Fili et Kili tourmentaient gentiment Bofur et Bifur, Thorin discutait avec Balin et Dori, Ori rédigeait sa correspondance, Nori essayait difficilement de se faire comprendre d'Oin et Drina jouait de la musique en sourdine. Bref, une soirée tout à fait ordinaire pour la compagnie.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les instruments se turent. Boldur venait d'entrer dans la pièce, se retrouvant soudainement le au centre de l'attention. Depuis que Drina et Thorin s'étaient officiellement mis ensembles quelques jours plus tôt, il cherchait à tous prix à les éviter. Et évitait tout le monde par conséquent, y compris ses cousins. Quand bien même ces derniers essayaient de passer du temps avec lui, personne ne savait où il passait ses journées. Quoique son haleine en permanence avinée soit un bon indice.

Boldur salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête l'assemblée, se simple geste semblant manquer de le faire trébucher. Puis alla dans sa chambre, sans jeter un coup à Thorin ou à Drina. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue d'aucun d'entre eux. Tous avaient remarqué sa démarche titubante et ses yeux injectés de sang. Ajoutez à cela l'odeur de vin et de bière qu'il laissait dans son sillage, les déductions n'étaient pas difficiles à tirées. Il était ivre. Comme tous les soirs depuis l'annonce du couple. Mais Drina était bien décidée à avoir une explication. Une vraie s'entend, et pas seulement quelques arguments donnés sans qu'il ne la laisse les réfuter. Et bien qu'elle ne se félicite pas de cette attitude, profiter des instants de faiblesse de Boldur semblait être la seule solution pour obtenir de vraies réponses.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, décidée, et lui emboita fermement le pas. Boldur semblait avoir comprit son intention, puis qu'il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. Drina franchit l'ouverture, referma soigneusement la porte et fit face à au nain, qui la toisait de ses yeux noirs emplis de mépris.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Dites-moi... qui parmi vous a _encore_ l'espoir que ça se passe bien ? Vous devriez me connaitre à force, non ? Alors non, ce ne sont toujours pas des menaces, pas plus que tout à l'heure... et non, vous ne vous inquiétez pas encore assez, loin de là...**

**La chanson est "Je saigne encore" de Kyo.**

**Reviews ?**


	30. A vif

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Alors aujourd'hui, chapitre très attendu : la fameuse discussion entre Boldur et Drina. Je tiens à préciser qu'à la base, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, ce ne devait être qu'une toute petit dispute de rien du tout. Et puis... disons que ça a dérapé... Je ne vous raconte pas comment ça vous bousille le reste de l'histoire derrière !  
**

**Dernière note, je mets exceptionnellement les paroles de la chanson uniquement au début, histoire de ne pas couper le chapitre... Mais je devais les mettre, car ça colle _très_ bien à la scène !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Luna Lightwood, Zariapotter, Noooo Aime, ScottishBloodyMary, in the moon97, Vincent Aguila, Neiflheim, Joyli, Sarah March, Sabrinabella, Miss Egypte, Elaelle, Elfolle et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

**.**

**/!\ WARNING /!\ : Violence physique, morale et psychologique. Propos crus et choquants. A vos risque et périls, je vous aurais prévenu...**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 25 : A vif**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Oh ces yeux qui me dévorent la rage au ventre _**  
**_ La colère est palpable, glissante est la pente _**  
**_ Oh ce doigt qui me pointe, quand plus rien ne va _**  
**_ On sait très bien comment ça finira _**

**_ Mais qui de nous fera le premier pas _**  
**_ Parfois j'ai peur de nous _**  
**_ Quand on est aussi bas _**  
**_ Quand un rien enflamme tout _**  
**_ Me myself par-dessus tout _**  
**_ On ne lâche pas, lâche pas, lâche pas _**

**_ Il y a comme une étincelle dans le ciel de ce soir _**  
**_ Je sens trembler la terre, l'apocalypse c'est ce soir _**  
**_ On semble parti pour la guerre, parti pour la guerre _**  
**_ On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer _**  
_** Prendre le temps d'aller prendre l'air ** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_._

_Drina franchit l'ouverture, referma soigneusement la porte et fit face à au nain, qui la toisait de ses yeux noirs emplis de mépris._

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir commencer cette discussion qui s'annonçait douloureuse, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Finalement, après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Drina se résolu à se jeter à l'eau. Quitte à s'y noyer. Elle le savait, ça n'allait être agréable pour aucun d'eux, bien au contraire. Mais la situation n'était plus possible, tout bonnement invivable, et ils se devaient de percer l'abcès.

-« Pourquoi Boldur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa délicatement une main sur son bras. « Pourquoi refuses-tu notre relation, à Thorin et moi ? »

Boldur se dégagea brusquement et eut un reniflement méprisant. Drina, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle rebuffade, surtout face à des paroles aussi neutres, recula d'un pas. Boldur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en une posture claire de défiance et la toisa d'un regard condescendant, sans la moindre aménité.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu me demande vraiment pourquoi ? » persifla-t-il avec ironie. « Le fais-tu exprès, ou es-tu simplement stupide ? »

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Bien plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécut, elle se pensait suffisamment blindée émotionnellement pour faire face à tout ce que pourrait lui dire Boldur. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Se forçant à garder un visage impassible, qu'importe combien cela puisse être difficile, elle revint à la charge.

-« Je ne le fais pas exprès, et je ne suis pas stupide. C'est justement parce que je ne le suis pas que je te pose cette question. » répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle se forçait à rendre égal. « Je… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton point de vue. Je sais qu'il m'a fait souffrir par le passé, crois-moi j'en suis bien la première consciente mais… mais il faut parfois savoir aller de l'avant tu sais... On ne peut pas vivre dans le passé, alors mieux vaut en faire abstraction, tu ne crois pas ? »

Voilà exactement la phrase à ne pas dire. Boldur, qui s'était juré de rester de calme et qui jusque là se retenait à contrecœur, ne put se contenir face à ce qu'il considérait comme une provocation de sa part. Quelques mots. De simples mots. Mais qui ouvrirent les vannes de sa colère, déjà difficilement maitrisable. Son regard froid s'embrasa, sa mâchoire se carra, et Drina put voir une imposante veine battre violemment à sa tempe.

Soudain, la prenant par surprise, Boldur donna un violent coup de pied dans le guéridon. Le fragile meuble en bois tomba par terre, répandant au sol tout son contenu. Mais le nain n'en avait pas finit. Il saisit un vase sur une commode, et le lança de toutes ses forces au sol en poussant un hurlement bestial trop longtemps refoulé. Drina laissa échapper un cri, tant de surprise que de peur. Fou ! Il devenait complètement fou ! La porcelaine blanche se fracassa contre la pierre en plusieurs éclats. Certain d'entre eux, plus importants, furent projetés vers Drina. Retombant sur ses pieds nus, ils coupèrent la peau fine. Mais prise par l'horreur du spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle, et l'adrénaline courant comme un feu furieux dans ses veines, elle ne ressentit pas sa blessure. Son regard ahuri ne quittait pas le poing ensanglanté de Boldur, aux phalanges blanchies par l'effort. Celui-ci gardait le visage tourné vers le sol, et elle devinait aux légers tressaillements qui agitaient son corps qu'il se retenait de toute ses force de ne pas user plus de la violence.

Surmontant son choc et son incrédulité, elle s'approcha à pas lents de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à n'être plus séparée de lui que par quelques centimètres. Doucement, elle glissa une main sous son menton, forçant son regard à croiser le sien. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, noyés dans les brumes de sa colère et entourés de larges cernes. Le souffle brulant contre sa peau, portait des relents d'alcool, et elle tentait difficilement de faire abstraction à son écœurement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle essaya une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois de lui parler.

-« Boldur… », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle étranglé. « Essaye… essaye de comprendre… Je suis heureuse comme ça… _il_ me rend heureuse et… »

-« Mais pour combien de temps ? Voila bien où est le problème _Bila_ ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, accentuant nettement le dernier mot.

Violemment, il la repoussa. Ne s'y attendant pas, et devant la force qu'il avait donnée, elle tomba au sol en égratignant la paume de ses mains sur les morceaux de porcelaine. Hébétée, elle ne les sentit pas. Elle se renferma sur elle-même, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Ce qui, en vérité, n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait utilisé son ancien prénom, ou les éléments de son passé contre elle. Jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Difficilement, elle se releva, peinant à soutenir le regard dur de son ami.

-« Es-tu inconsciente ? » cria-t-il, perdant le semblant de contrôle qu'il avait encore. « Cet homme t'a traitée comme une moins que rien. Il t'a rabaissée, humiliée, insultée, frappée. Tu l'as aidé à reconquérir sa si chère montagne… Dis-moi, qu'as-tu reçu en échange ? Du mépris et de la haine ! »

-« Mais essaye de comprendre un peu ! » s'exclama Drina, n'arrivant pas, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il passait par la tête de son ami. « Soit un peu plus objectif enfin, et arrête les avis aussi tranchés ! Ça va bien au-delà que quelques mots prononcés sous le coup de l'énervement Boldur. Oui, ces mêmes mots m'ont fait souffrir. Mais ce n'étaient pas les sien. C'était ceux prononcés par l'entité qui avait pris possession de son corps ! Il était possédé par l'Arkenstone ! »

-« Parlons-en de l'Arkenstone ! » hurla-t-il, plus fort encore. « La gloire des nains de Durin, le trésor de ses ancêtres, n'est ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'il t'en avait parlé je suppose ? Ce n'était qu'une foutue pierre précieuse ! Et c'est pour la récupérée qu'il t'a jetée entre les griffes d'un dragon ! Un dragon, Drina ! Es-tu à ce point dépourvue du moindre instinct de survie ? N'as-tu pas compris que déjà à cette époque, rien ne passerait avant sa si précieuse pierre pour lui ? A ses yeux, tu valais moins que son satané caillou scintillant. Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles changées ? Parce que l'Arkenstone n'est plus ? Dans ce cas, que fait ce roi que tu sembles si fort estimer, et considérer comme bon et généreux, mis à part croupir sur son tas d'or ?

-« Thorin n'est pas comme ça, je le sais ! » reprit-elle sur le même ton, ne pouvant supporter de l'entendre dénigrer ainsi Thorin sans régir. « Tu ne l'a pas vu comme moi il y a quarante cinq ans, empoisonné par la fièvre de l'or, le regard hanté par le mal du dragon. A cette époque là oui, la seule chose que je voyais dans le reflet de ses yeux était de l'or, toujours plus d'or… »

Prononcer ces mots lui faisait mal, car c'était la terrible vérité, mais pourtant elle le devait. Cependant, repenser à ses yeux d'un bleu si glacial, à ce regard si vide… Mais, et ce même si cette constatation était amère, elle n'en donnait que plus de force au reste de ses paroles, et elle reprit fermement.

-« Mais ce n'est plus la cas, plus maintenant ! Il a retrouvé la raison. Il a changé Boldur, et en bien. Même toi tu dois t'en être rendu compte ! »

Essoufflée, elle arrivait au bout de sa diatribe. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à la fin ? Elle allait se résoudre à mettre fin à cette discussion qui ne menait à rien et quitter la pièce quand ses paroles suivantes la firent taire par leur violence.

-« Mais cette passion pour l'or, ce vis qui ronge toute sa lignée pourrie par la gangrène n'est qu'un point minuscule parmi l'infinité des atrocités qu'il a commise ! Je ne te parlerais que de son comportement envers toi, puisque tu sembles incapable de voir l'horreur de ses actions quand elles sont commises sur les autres ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et malgré elle Drina ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul. Non, elle n'avait pas peur de Boldur, elle n'avait pas peur de Boldur, elle n'avait… Si. En réalité, elle était tout bonnement terrorisée. Dans l'état où il était, elle n'osait envisager ce qu'il ferait si elle le laissait approcher d'elle. Mais il ne parut pas prendre en compte son comportement, puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui semblait que ses deux poings serrés lui broyaient les os, et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur.

-« Il t'a humilié, traitée comme une moins que rien. Et toi... toi, tu lui donnes raison, te trainant à ses pieds en lui léchant les bottes. Il t'a insulté, prouvant par ses mots tout le dégout que tu lui inspirais. Et tout ce que trouves à faire, c'est de boire à la source le flot intarissable de conneries qui sort de sa bouche, acquiesçant au moindre des mots que prononce sa langue de vipère. Enfin, il t'a frappée, te montrant par les gestes ce que les mots ne disaient pas. Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu te vautres dans son lit comme une catin pour satisfaire tous ses caprices ! N'as-tu donc pas le moindre amour-propre ? »

\- « Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi, alors que tu me connais depuis des années ! » s'écria Drina, à court d'arguments devant la haine implacable dont faisait preuve Boldur. Envers Thorin comme envers elle. Quelques larmes de colère et de tristesse coulant de ses yeux, et elle se dégagea de la prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules. « Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

-« Ce qu'il me prend ? Toi entre tous, tu me demandes ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis que tu l'as revu, tu te conduis de manière irréfléchie, pour ne pas dire stupide. Tu ne prends même plus la peine de songer un minimum à ce que tu fais, pense ou dis. Tout passe par lui. Absolument tout ! Trouves-tu vraiment ça normal ? Répond-moi en toute honnêteté : est-ce normal ? Non ! Évidemment que non ! Tu as jeté à la poubelle tes résolutions et soigneusement piétiné ta ligne de conduite, sans remords. Et pourquoi ? Pour passer sous la coupe d'un connard qui méprise ton existence ! Tu es encore plus conne que je le pensais, totalement obnubilée par ton foutu chéri. Et c'est la même chose pour ton benêt de fils, qui ouvre de grands yeux admiratifs à chacune de ses paroles. Ni toi, ni Thran n'êtes capables de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! »

-« Ah non Boldur, » gronda-t-elle en se redressant, soudainement menaçante. « Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon fils ! »

-« C'est peut-être ton fils Drina, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi le sien ! Le fils d'une ordure ! Le fils d'un salaud ! »

La claque partie, sèche et nette. Drina n'étais pas violente, ne voulait pas l'être. Bila avait connu la guerre, l'avait affronté et y avait survécut, mais Drina en faisait encore des cauchemars. Elle abhorrait la violence et ne voulait, non, ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter la main sur quelqu'un de cette manière. Mais là, ça allait trop loin, il dépassait les bornes. Elle ne laisserait pas Boldur insulter son fils. Il pouvait insulter Thorin, elle trouverait toujours à répliquer tant que ses arguments étaient uniquement donnés par la colère. Il pouvait l'insulter elle, et qu'importe si les mots abominables qu'il prononçait la blessaient plus que de raison, elle tacherait de rester impassible face à ses attaques. Mais, et il aurait du le savoir avec le temps, ne jamais s'en prendre à son enfant.

-« Je vois… » dit Boldur d'une voix sombre, se massant distraitement la joue. « Visiblement, ça te conviens de lui servir de jouet. Un jouet qu'il jettera quand tu ne l'amuseras plus. Une distraction. Un passe-temps ! »

-« Non ! » s'exclama Drina, ne pouvant supporter d'entendre de telles choses. « Il m'aime, j'en suis certaine ! »

-« Il t'aime ? » Boldur éclata d'un rire narquois et provoquant. « Cet homme n'aime que lui ! Il n'a aucune considération pour quiconque, pas même pour ses neveux ! Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un roi mais bien celle d'un tyran, un despote égocentrique. Et comme tous ceux de son espèce, ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime Drina, mais bien ce que tu lui apportes. »

-« Mensonges… » souffla Drina à mi-voix, dégoutée par son attitude. Elle recula d'un pas, mais ce simple geste sembla brutalement raviver la colère de Boldur.

-« Moi je mens ? Demande donc à ton cher Thorin si je n'ai pas raison ! On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse n'est ce pas ? Vois un peu les choses en face. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore ici est qu'il préfère prendre un peu de bon temps avec toi avant de te renvoyer d'où tu viens ! »

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, pointant un doigt agressif et menaçant sur sa poitrine. Sous le choc des derniers mots prononcés, elle ne réagit pas. Il reprit alors d'une voix basse et hargneuse.

-« En d'autres termes, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir le comprendre, la seule chose qui l'intéresse chez toi, c'est ton cul ! Mais puisque c'est la seule chose que tu sembles y gagner, j'espère pour toi qu'il baise bien… Surement d'ailleurs, puisque tu en redemandes ! »

Drina se figea. Livide et immobile. Tout le corps tendu et les mains tremblantes. Non, il ne pouvait pas… il n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille… Non… Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles.

-« Boldur… » murmura-t-elle dune voix hachée.

Elle ne pouvait lâcher des yeux le regard noir de Boldur, brillant d'une haine à l'état pur qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu. Il resta un moment à la contempler. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de regrets pour ces mots sur son visage. Il finit par se rapprocher d'elle, un pas à la fois. Et à chaque fois Drina reculait d'autant, tentant bien vainement de juguler sa peur. Mais bientôt elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, et Boldur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine empestant l'alcool sur son visage. Presque délicatement, comparé à sa violence précédente, il enfoui son visage dans son cou, humant à pleins poumons la fragrance de ses cheveux et mordillant la peau blanche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégout et lutta contre l'envie de vomir qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle posa une main sur son torse, tentant de l'éloigner d'elle, mais il ne s'y appuya que plus fort.

-« Boldur… arrêtes ça… s'il te plait… » exhala-t-elle d'une voix erratique, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais ses mots ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui.

-« Dis-moi Drina, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, « ça te plait tant que ça d'écarter les cuisses pour lui ? »

Elle se figea, abandonnant toute forme de résistance et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Boldur en profita pour écraser avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il finit par réussir à passer le barrage de ses dents et enfourna de force sa langue dans sa bouche. Reprenant ses esprits, et choquée par cette intrusion violente et abjecte, Drina chercha à le repousser. Tentant par la même occasion de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut une plainte sourde, étouffée par la bouche de Boldur sur la sienne. Elle se débattait, mais rien à faire, Boldur était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. A un moment, elle réussit pourtant à dégager l'une de ses mains, et chercha alors à repousser Boldur. Plantant ses ongles dans le bras qui la tenait, espérant le faire réagir. Mais rien. Celui-ci balaya sa maigre résistance comme si elle n'existait pas. Sans hésitation il la gifla violemment. Drina eut la lèvre fendue, et bientôt un peu de sang ruissela sur son menton. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Boldur, au contraire, il l'embrassait toujours plus voracement. D'une main, il saisit les poignets de Drina et les cloua au mur au dessus de sa tête, et de l'autre il commença à caresser avec avidité le corps pressé contre lui. Drina tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais il la serrait trop fort. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à crier, peinant déjà à trouver son souffle. Elle voulait écarter la main baladeuse, qui à présent se promenait librement dans son corsage, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Victime impuissante de la folie qui avait pris possession de lui. Elle pleurait, à lourds sanglots convulsifs. Boldur la gifla une nouvelle fois, la faisant taire. Elle priait que quelqu'un trouve le temps long et vienne voir, que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre, l'arrête, l'enferme, l'éloigne d'elle… Mais rien. Il n'y avait personne… Elle sentit la nausée lui remonter à la gorge en sentant Boldur frotter fermement sa virilité contre sa hanche. L'idée même qu'il puisse… qu'il puisse _bander_ pour elle la dégouttait.

-« Et toi… toi tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? » haleta difficilement Boldur. « Tu aimes quand il te nique hein ? Quand il te prend vite et fort contre un mur ? Quand il te baise sur son bureau ? Quand il tire son coup entre deux réunions ? Quand il te prend par derrière ? »

-« Boldur… »

Elle avait voulu un cri, mais ce fut un simple murmure qui sortit de sa bouche, à peine plus qu'un gémissement plein de larmes. Mais Boldur l'ignora, comme il ignorait ses pleurs et continua, impassible à ses larmes.

-« Quand tu suces ce bâtard comme une chienne en chaleur ? T'aimes ça pas vrai, t'aimes quand ça fait mal, comme la salope que tu es ! »

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! » hurla finalement Drina entre ses pleurs.

-« Non je ne me tairais pas ! » vociféra-t-il plus fort qu'elle. « La seule chose qui l'intéresse chez toi est un endroit où fourrer sa queue ! »

-« Non… non… » sanglotait Drina. « Arrêtes ! Arrêtes, je t'en prie ! »

Réussissant finalement à dégager ses mains de la prise de Boldur, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Cela ne l'éloigna que d'un pas, et il revint à la charge. Alors elle, sans plus tergiverser ni chercher à l'épargner, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing, le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et son coup fit mouche. Elle entendit très nettement le bruit de son arcade sourcilière qui se brisait, le craquement de ses propres doigts, et vit aussitôt le sang qui gicla. Boldur tituba en arrière, tant sous l'effet de la poussée que de la douleur et de l'alcool.

Libérée de l'étreinte douloureuse qui l'emprisonnait, Drina se laissa tomber au sol, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupée les fils, et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle le regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il la regardait, les yeux voilés par l'ivresse. Détruits tous les deux. Mais une question, rien qu'une seule demeurait.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix implorante. « Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? »

-« PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! »

Le cri avait déchiré l'air. Drina, qui avait esquissé un mouvement pour se relever, se figea soudainement. Dans ce silence oppressant, les mots trop longtemps tenus secrets semblaient peser entre eux. L'air était irrespirable, et lourd, si lourd. Boldur se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-« Oui je t'aime, » dit-il doucement, la mélancolie transparaissant dans sa voix. « Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Et c'est cet amour qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de lutter contre _son_ fantôme, mais je n'ai jamais rien pu faire. Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour _lui_. Et de toute manière, Thran _lui_ ressemble trop, à peine posais-tu ton regard sur ton fils que tu te remémorais les souvenirs que tu avais de _lui_. Mais j'en ai fait mon affaire, me disant… me disant que même si je ne t'avais pas, _il_ ne t'aurait pas non plus. Et puis nous sommes venus à Erebor, et immanquablement tu es retombée dans _ses_ filets. J'ai voulu croire que tu ne te ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois. Mais je me suis visiblement trompée… »

Drina expira lentement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenue son souffle tout le temps de la confession de Boldur. Certes, la colère bouillonnait toujours en elle. Mais elle était à présent teintée de culpabilité. Formant un mélange brulant d'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines. Prise d'un accès de faiblesse, elle s'avachit un peu plus sur elle-même, la rancœur se partageant la souffrance. Elle avait si mal ! Pas une fois, pendant toutes ces années, elle ne se serait doutée…

-« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement en baissant le visage. « Je… je n'avais pas compris… »

Car malgré tout, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait crachées au visage, malgré la colère et le dégout qu'elle ressentait toujours, il y avait en elle cette compassion et cette sympathie qui lui était naturelle, et qu'elle éprouvait malgré elle pour celui qu'elle avait considéré pendant si longtemps comme son meilleur ami. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Boldur, qui s'était levé silencieusement, et s'était accroupis face à d'elle. Et cette fois, il avait les yeux vifs et les idées claires. Bien sûr il n'était pas sobre, loin de là, mais il était désormais lucide. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

-« Tu n'as pas deviné, parce que j'ai tout fait pour… »

Et sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas violent comme tout à l'heure. C'était doux et passionné. Amoureux. Alors cette fois-ci Drina lui rendit son baiser. Parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait offrir à celui qui avait ainsi partagé sa vie pendant tant d'années. Celui auquel elle avait offert toute son affection, quand lui ne désirait qu'un peu d'amour. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait. Ses sentiments étaient parfaitement clairs, dans son cœur et dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait pour lui était une tendresse toute fraternelle. Celle bâti sur une amitié aussi vieille que la leur.

Mais rapidement, le baiser se fit plus vif, plus ardent. Car au-delà de cette amitié définitivement brisée demeurait entre eux le poids des mots que la folie de Boldur avait prononcé. Des mots que Drina ne pouvait pardonner. Alors dans se baiser elle insufflait toute sa rage et sa rancœur, quand Boldur y murmurait ainsi des excuses. Ce baiser était violent, à l'image de la conclusion dramatique qu'avait prise leur histoire. C'était un baiser d'adieu.

Drina posa une main sur sa nuque, tentant de l'autre d'effacer les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Car Boldur pleurait. Tout comme elle. Lui aussi avait compris que c'était la seule chose qu'il obtiendrait d'elle. Et il s'accrochait définitivement à ce petit geste d'affection qui, il le savait, était le dernier qu'il aurait d'elle. Et leurs visages ensanglantés, trempés de larmes se faisaient face, dans un ultime face à face où il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur. Seulement des perdants.

-« Drina ? »

Tous deux s'écartèrent brusquement, comme s'ils s'étaient brulés. Et quand Drina tourna la tête vers la porte, ce fut pour voir le visage défait de Thorin.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

***_pars loin..._* Euh *_... très loin..._* hum hum *_... à l'autre bout du monde en fait..._* Euh... Pour information, une auteur morte ne peut pas publier la suite, hein ? *_...se barre en hurlant..._***

**La chanson est "Prendre l'air" de Shy'm.**

**Reviews ?**


	31. Au-delà des mots

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors oui je sais, je n'ai pas poster la semaine dernière, et je n'ai pas laissé le moindre message. Je m'excuse. (Surtout quand on voit sur quoi je vous avais laissé !) Certains l'ont vu, j'ai été absente sur le site pendant... et bien, toute cette période. Car j'ai enchainé coupure internet, les gros soucis de santé de mon arrière-grand-mère et mon propre passage aux urgences... (Mise sous perfusion... génial, je voyais des éléphants roses... je ne vous raconte pas ce que pond un cerveau barge comme le mien dans es cas là...) Bref, ce furent deux semaines assez... tendues... Mais bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie (qui au passage n'intéresse personne), et place à ce nouveau chapitre, avec la fameuse discussion Thorin/Drina.  
**

**Merci à Zaariapotter, Arwengeld, ScotishBloodyMary, Noooo Aime, Le Poussin fou, Aliena Wyvern, Joyli, Sarah March, Sally-of-middle-earth, in the moon97, Tite Alinette, lectrice assidue, Ezezaguna, Vincent Aguila et Laclea pour leur review, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui continuent de mettre cette histoire en follow ou en favoris !**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Second round, je crois que c'est le bon terme ! Concernant Boldur, tu verras ce qu'il devient dans le prochain chapitre. Et bonne chance pour tes concours, examens et autres !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 26 : Au-delà des mots**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Entre nous, c'est le temps qui s'enfuit qui s'en fout _**  
**_ C'est la vie qui nous prend dans son pouls _**  
**_ C'est le cœur qui avoue _**  
**_ Entre nous_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin s'assit dans un fauteuil, pour aussitôt se relever. Voilà bien dix minutes que Drina était enfermée dans cette pièce avec Boldur. Enfin, dix minutes, il lui semblait plutôt que cela avait faisait des heures. Comme tous ici, il avait bien vu l'état plutôt instable dans lequel se trouvait Boldur, et son ivresse plus que manifeste. Y compris lui. Y compris Thran. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs esquissé une discrète mine dégouté devant l'état pitoyable de son oncle de cœur. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Y compris Drina. Et pourtant, pourtant elle l'avait suivit. Il avait voulu l'empêcher de le rejoindre, mais qu'importe combien sa résolution puisse être importante et son inquiétude pour elle plus forte encore, il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de cette discussion. Même s'il devait avouer être effrayé par ce qui en aboutirait.

Il avait entendu des cris, tant de Drina que de Boldur d'ailleurs. Mais les murs de pierre étaient épais, et il n'en avait pas compris le sens. Leur force cependant suffisait à lui faire comprendre la violence de l'altercation. Dès qu'il avait entendu les voix s'élever, il avait voulu les rejoindre, cependant la main à la fois légère et ferme de Thran sur son épaule l'avait fait changer d'avis et renoncer, bien qu'à contrecœur. Tout comme lui, le plus jeune savait que cette discussion aurait un impact important sur leur futur à tous. Alors Thorin avait laissé faire.

Mais voilà, cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'un calme plat régnait. Un silence assourdissant, qui ne laissait envisager que le pire pour un esprit paranoïaque comme le sien. Thorin n'entendait plus les murmures de ses amis, tout aussi inquiets que lui. Non, il tendait en vain l'oreille en direction de la pièce, cherchant désespérément à entendre le moindre bruit, le moindre appel, le plus infime tressaillement. Mais rien. Définitivement rien. Cette fois-ci fermement décidé, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte qui menait aux appartements que Boldur occupait avec ses cousins, défendant d'un regard à quiconque de l'arrêter. Personne ne s'y risqua. Alors il ouvrit la porte.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la pénombre de la pièce. Un feu brulait dans la cheminée, mais n'éclairait pas suffisamment le petit salon pour qu'il y voit clair. Il cligna des yeux pour les habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Et c'est là que ça le frappa. La porcelaine blanche, éclatée au sol. Et le sang. De minuscules gouttes écarlates qui maculaient la pierre noire, ou des tâches plus importantes qui laisseraient à coup sûr des traces irrécupérables sur le tapis. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait monta encore d'un cran, et il fit un pas en avant dans la pièce. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant Drina des yeux. Et c'est là qu'il les vit.

Ils étaient contre un mur, dans un coin de la pièce. Drina était assise dos au mur, et Boldur lui faisait face. Il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, et le sang maculait le côté gauche de son visage. Drina quand à elle avait glissé une main dans sa nuque, et de l'autre caressait sa joue, les yeux clos. Dans la lumière vacillante des flammes, il ne discernait pas bien leurs traits. Mais une chose était bien certaine : ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, ce à quoi il assistait. Mais quand la réalisation vint à lui, elle fut dévastatrice. Un brusque haut le cœur le prit, et il porta une main à sa poitrine, dans une vaine tentative de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait avec force en lui. Brutalement essoufflé, les jambes soudainement molles, il dut se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas chuter. Et malgré tout, ses yeux restaient rivés au couple, qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. _Au couple_. Ces simples mots, même pensés, lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Le sang battait à ses tempes, bouillonnant furieusement dans ses veines. Sa vision se fit trouble, et en même temps d'une netteté affolante.

Mais si son corps réagit physiquement au choc auquel il ne s'attendait pas, son esprit en revanche se fit vide. Un vide noir, profond et abyssal. Il ne pensait à rien, ne voulait pas penser. Il ne pouvait pas analyser avec froideur et distance ce qu'il voyait. Alors son esprit se coupa du reste du monde et il resta là, figé, pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures. Puis il sentit quelques larmes, à la foi de colère et d'impuissances, monter à ses yeux. Il les essuya rapidement d'un geste rageur. Non, il ne serait pas faible. Pas devant eux.

-« Drina ? »

Sa voix, qu'il avait voulu faire sonner comme un ordre, n'était qu'un cri étranglé, une supplique. Mais elle suffit pourtant à les séparer. Drina et Boldur s'écartèrent promptement l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils s'étaient brulés. Aussitôt, Drina se tourna vers lui. Et Thorin ne comprit pas. Parce que son visage était maculé de sang et de larmes. Parce qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Parce que son visage prenait le faciès impudique de la douleur. Parce que ses grands yeux bruns étaient noyés dans une peine trop grande, complètement perdus, incapable de discerner la réalité. Malgré lui, Thorin sentit son cœur se serré plus encore, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. En fait, si. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être ainsi, le regarder avec de tels yeux après ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre. Mais trop pris par son incrédulité, et par la souffrance qui peu à peu montait en lui, il ne sut comme réagir. Alors il fit ce que ferait un lâche : il fuit.

Il recula vivement, et sans demander son reste leur tourna le dos. Restant sourd aux appels de ses amis qui résonnaient derrière lui, il s'élança en courant, cherchant à s'éloigner toujours plus de cette pièce, de cette scène, d'eux tout simplement. Mais les images semblaient gravées au fer rouge derrière ses paupières closes. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tant par sa course folle que par la douleur qui le dévorait tout entier. Celle-ci montait en lui, vague par vague, toujours plus hautes et qui menaçaient à tout instant de l'engloutir. Il se sentait inexplicablement couler, de manière irrémédiable, et machinalement il inspira profondément une large goulée d'air, qui lui brula les poumons. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air.

Aussitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il avisa l'endroit où il se trouvait. La tour nord. Bien. Il en monta les marches quatre à quatre, épuisant la souffrance dans l'effort, et déboucha à toute allure sur les remparts. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'adrénaline folle qui lui avait donné la force de courir jusqu'ici l'abandonna. Il chancela brusquement sur ses jambes, et se laissa tomber au sol, sans se soucier du fait de salir ses vêtements. Bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés regardant dans le vide, c'était à cet instant qu'il était le plus vulnérable. Et c'est justement à cet instant de pure faiblesse que la douleur le frappa. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'horreur latente qui l'habitait jusque là. Non, c'était un pic aigu de souffrance à l'état pur.

Il hoqueta bruyamment, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues blêmes. Mais quand il en prit conscience, il ne chercha pas à les effacer ou à les cacher. Au contraire, il ouvrit les vannes plus grand encore et dans une plainte sourde et déchirante se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Pourquoi ? Mahal, pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle souffrir ainsi ? Dans son esprit se jouait sans fin, et avec une impitoyable violence la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Ce baiser, entre la femme de ses rêves et un autre. Autre qui par définition, n'était pas lui. Son meilleur ami paraissait-il. Au travers de ses larmes, il eut un léger ricanement amer. Son meilleur ami… Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net entre eux, quelque chose de louche. Drina l'avait détrompé, mais il avait gardé cette ombre de suspicion. Simplement, il n'imaginait même pas à quel point. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir d'ailleurs.

Bientôt, son ricanement ironique se transforma en fou rire, un rire hystérique qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir. Les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler, et lentement mais surement, la douleur qu'il se ressentait se mua en colère. Colère contre l monde, qui prenait visiblement grand plaisir à le faire souffrir. Colère contre lui, qui en aveugle n'avait rien voulu voir de ce qui se trouvait pourtant sous son nez. Contre Boldur, qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie. Colère contre Drina enfin, envers qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois déçu, trahit. Encore. Colère qui se changea rapidement en haine à l'état pur, en un feu furieux qui fourmillait dans ses veines. Les poings serrés, le visage fermé, il se releva brusquement et d'un geste à la fois ferme et précis, abattit son poing contre le mur. La douleur remonta rapidement son bras, et encore suffisamment lucide, il parvint à s'arrêter. Il savoura la douleur physique qui lui irradiait le bras, et qui temporairement du moins effaçait celle de son cœur.

Il avait mal, si mal... Mais malgré tout, dans son esprit enfiévré par cette trahison, c'était la haine et la violence qui prédominait. Un mélange brulant et détonnant. Et c'est dans cet état émotionnel instable qu'il entendit des pas résonner dans son dos. Le bruit fin et ténu de pieds nus sur la pierre froide. Une démarche qu'il connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Avec douceur, une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce bref contact le brula et lui mit la peau à vif. Sans aucune délicatesse, il la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

Il se retourna, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du. Il se noya dans la détresse et la peine qu'il y vit, et ne parvint que difficilement à reprendre pied. Elle était là. Face lui. Immobile et silencieuse. Ne prenant pas non plus la parole, il prit un moment pour la détailler. Ses yeux, toujours si expressifs, étaient ternis par l'ombre qui les habitait, et noyés de larmes qui, il le voyait, n'étaient contenues que difficilement. Il remarque alors l'infime détail, l'anomalie dans son visage parfait, que la lumière vacillante des flammes ne lui avait pas révélé. Sa lèvre inférieure, fendue, et de laquelle coulaient encore un fin filet de sang. Ainsi que sa pommette gauche, qui commençait déjà à bleuir. Dans un mouvement purement instinctif, il serra convulsivement les poings. Pas besoin d'être devin pour trouver la manière dont elle s'était faite ces blessures. Ou plutôt, la manière dont on les lui avait faites…

Il ne fut sortit de ses pensées vengeresses qu'en voyant Drina avancer vers lui et essayer une nouvelle tentative d'approche. Il ne fit rien, se contentant de la laisser faire, mais ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir en la sentant si proche de lui. Elle leva finalement une main tremblante vers lui, et la déposa sur sa joue. Et l'y laissa. Thorin sentit une onde de chaleur le parcourir tout entier, comme une vague brulante qui dévorait tout sur son passage, pour finalement venir imploser en son cœur. Mais toujours furieux, et surtout dégouté de sa propre faiblesse face à elle, il la repoussa avec violence, levant une main dans un geste instinctif pour l'éloigner encore plus de lui. Et se figea.

Parce que là, face à lui, Drina avait levé un bras pour se protéger et le regardait, un peur immense au fond des yeux. Oui, de la peur. Une peur bien réelle, presque palpable. Du plus loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il n'avait vu qu'une fois une telle détresse dans ses yeux : le jour où tout a basculé. Ce fameux jour, il y a quarante-cinq ans, où il avait balayé d'un revers de la main tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ce jour là, elle avait eu peur de lui. Et visiblement, c'était toujours le cas. Il rit, mais c'était un rire sarcastique, dénué de toute joie. Puis soupira, et lui tournant le dos, s'accouda aux remparts.

-« Tu as toujours peur de moi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix basse.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Mais pourtant, il la sentit se glisser à ses côtés. Il ne la regarda pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait adopté la même posture que lui. Ils restèrent là, silencieux tous les deux, observant le paysage nocturne, baigné par la lueur froide de la lune. Drina frissonna, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thorin ne passa pas un bras au dessus de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Et se contenta de rester impassible, l'esprit bouillonnant de reproches et de questions, qu'ils savaient ne pouvoir retenir au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche. Alors il préférait se taire.

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » chuchota finalement Drina rompant brutalement la quiétude du moment. Thorin serra les poings. « J'ai peur de ce que la colère peut te faire faire. »

Et voilà, il avait suffit de quelques mots. De simples mots, mais qui brisèrent la fragile résistance qu'il s'était donnée, déjà fort éprouvée. Il se tourna vivement vers elle, et lui saisit le bras.

-« Parce qu'en plus c'est ma faute ? » rugit-il, laissant exploser toute la violence de sa colère.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » s'empressa-t-elle de corriger, mais trop tard.

-« Tu ne penses pas que j'ai de bonnes raison d'être en colère ? » s'écria-t-il, désormais incapable de se contenir. Il commença à faire les cent pas, sous le regard éberlué de Drina. « Tu ne pense pas que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui est le comportement le plus normal dans pareille situation ? Tu l'embrassais, par Mahal ! Tu l'embrassais ! Après m'avoir assuré plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre vous ! Alors oui, j'ai toutes les meilleures raisons du monde d'être en colère ! » finit-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

Puis, comme soudainement fatigué par cette diatribe virulente, il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Mais pourtant, Drina le vit à son regard, il n'était pas calmé, loin de là. Au contraire, son regard s'était encore assombrit comme si c'était possible, et dans sa voix ne résonnait plus la colère, mais bien l'accusation. Et Drina sentit la culpabilité lui dévoré peu à peu les entrailles, car chacun des mots que Thorin prononçait, chacun de ses reproches était fondé.

-« J'ai toujours eu des doutes, » reprit-il, d'une voix à la fois lourde et grave. « Depuis le début, depuis le jour où tu es reparue devant moi… Tu étais toujours avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui en premier t'avais lâchement abandonné. Alors oui, j'étais jaloux de lui, plus que je l'ai jamais été. Lui avait le droit d'être auprès de toi, de te prendre dans ses bras, de t'embrasser… tout ce qui m'était refusé. Vous étiez si proches… Et pourtant, quand nous nous sommes remis ensembles, tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre vous. Et moi, tellement naïf, je t'ai cru. J'ai ignoré vos sourires, vos regards, préférant penser que c'était moi qui me faisais des idées, quand depuis le début j'avais raison. Car oui, j'avais raison. Tu l'embrassais. Même en me sachant dans la pièce juste à côté, sans que cela ne semble te dérager. Alors dis-moi Drina, depuis quand dure ce petit jeu ? » Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se releva et cria. « Dis-moi ! »

-« Mais je ne savais pas ! » s'exclama à son tour Drina.

Elle s'approcha de lui, bien décidée ne pas se laisser accuser d'adultère, puisque c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, sans réagir. Quand ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres, elle s'arrêta, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Car derrière le masque de colère qu'il avait enfilé, et qui de seconde en seconde se craquelait, c'était surtout une souffrance intolérable qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle voulut détourner le regard, mais elle n'en trouva pas la force. Alors elle commença sa propre confession, la voix, tremblante, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens.

-« Il y a encore quelques jours, ou même hier, je t'aurais dit que des doutes et tes craintes étaient infondées. Après tout, Boldur était mon meilleur ami depuis très longtemps, et nous avions vécut ensembles de nombreuses années. Il était donc normal pour moi que nous ayons une certaine proximité, y compris physique. Ça a toujours été mon meilleur ami Thorin, celui qui ne m'a jamais déçu, celui qui a été là quand… les choses n'allaient pas. Il a été mon principal soutien pendant toutes ces années. Mieux qu'un ami, il faisait partie de ma famille. Comment voulais-tu que je me doute qu'il ressentait plus ? Qu'il voulait plus ? »

Elle s'interrompit un moment, semblant chercher ses mots, et Thorin la laissa faire, ne la bousculant pas.

-« Car oui, il voulait plus… » reprit-elle, des sanglots difficilement maitrisés dans la voix. « Quand nous avons… _discuté_… et bien, il a entre autres finit par m'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il m'aime Thorin. Il m'aime depuis des années. Et moi, comme une aveugle, n'ai absolument rien. Pire même, je l'ai enfoncé, lui confiant mes propres sentiments. Lui avouant par contrecoup que son amour ne lui serait jamais retourné. Mais merde Thorin, comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Comment ? Comment pouvais-je une seule seconde imaginer que ce n'était par de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais bien de l'amour ? Il était comme un frère pour moi ! »

Après ce dernier éclat de voix, Drina se tut, et baissa finalement le visage. Dans la pénombre, Thorin put voir les larmes qui ne pouvaient plus être contenues couler sur ses joues pâles. Mais il ne les essuya pas. Ne la consola pas. Car son histoire était très convaincante, certes. Crédible même, et collerait bien à tout ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Sauf à une chose.

-« On n'embrasse pas son frère… »

Pour Drina, cette phrase sonna comme une condamnation. Une sentence qui pourtant, peut importe combien elle était douloureuse, était bien mérité. Elle renifla peu élégamment et releva la tête. Le visage de Thorin était fermé et ses traits tirés. Froid et impassible. Et son regard sombre emplie d'un dédain tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir à son encontre. Elle voulu laisser couler ses larmes, laisser aller la tristesse qui lui enserrait le cœur, mais elle se contint. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-« C'était… » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir. Un adieu… »

Alors elle vit une lueur de compréhension illuminer le regard de Thorin. Elle se plu alors à croire que tout n'était peut-être pas définitivement perdu. Mais aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, cette petite flamme disparut, ne laissant plus qu'un regard noir qui la toisait. L'espoir fait mal. Soudainement, Thorin se recula d'un pas, et Drina inspira fortement, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps qu'avait duré la confrontation.

-« Je… je vais avoir besoin de temps, » murmura Thorin, incapable pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait de soutenir son regard.

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour, sans lui adresser un dernier regard. Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas descendant l'escalier, s'atténuer peu à peu, puis finalement disparaitre. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, figé, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis sans préavis, elle se laissa tomber au sol et éclat en sanglots. Elle avait tout gâché.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Entre nous _**  
**_ C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous _**  
**_ De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux, _**  
**_ De la moindre seconde sans nous_ **

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Oui, après tout le temps que j'ai pris pour les mettre ensembles, les voilà re-séparés. Mais pas pour longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (Je les aime trop pour ça !)  
**

**La chanson est "Entre nous" de Chimène Badi.**

**Review ?**


	32. Bonus 5 : Un petit garçon

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Déjà, un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris des nouvelles de ma santé, ça me touche beaucoup. Alors oui, je vais beaucoup mieux merci !**

**Sinon, pour en revenir à cette histoire... Oui je sais, ceci est une grosse arnaque : ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais bien un bonus. Mais bon, il est aussi long qu'un chapitre celui-ci, voir plus que certains, alors je le poste comme tel (et puis merde, je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux !) PDV inédit, mais que vous reconnaitrez facilement.**

**Merci à Noooo Aime, Arwengeld, ScottidhBloodyMary, Aliena Wyvern, Le poussin fou, in the moon97, Joyli, Sabrinabella, Laclea, Sally-of-middle-earth, Sarah March et Ezezaguna pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 5 : Un petit garçon**

**.**

Enfin le calme. Voilà des jours que nous courrions en tous sens pour échapper aux orcs, et pour la première fois depuis Fondcombes – même si c'était chez des elfes – nous pouvions enfin nous reposer en sécurité. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas de refus. J'étais le plus âgé de la compagnie, leur ainé de plusieurs décennies pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, et j'avais par conséquent du mal à suivre le groupe dans les courses poursuites infernales où nous entrainaient nos ennemis. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais préféré rester chez moi, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais abandonné Thorin.

_**Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures...**_

**_Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux..._**

Thorin, je l'ai vu naitre, et grandir. Un adorable bébé joufflu et braillard, devenu un petit garçon brun, taquin et farceur, toujours fourré n'importe où avec son frère et sa sœur. Combien de fois j'avais retrouvé mes parchemins parsemés de ratures ? Ou mes flacons d'encre remplies de suie ou de matières plus ou moins douteuses ? Trop pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais jamais je n'ai trouvé le courage de les disputer tous les trois. Ils étaient tellement attachants ! Et malgré moi, à chaque fois qu'ils levaient vers moi leurs petits yeux larmoyants, je ne pouvais que faiblir et finalement céder. Tout particulièrement avec Thorin, qui à chaque fois me faisait craquer avec ses deux grands yeux bleu azur. J'étais tellement faible face eux !

Mais je m'en consolais en me disant que c'était également le cas de leur mère, la reine Miliana, qui était en totale adoration devant ses trois adorables enfants. C'était le cas de tous je crois. Enfin, sauf de leur père et de leur grand-père peut-être. Thorin, de part son statut d'ainé, et surtout de futur prince héritier, a eu droit à une éducation plus stricte et sévère que celle de ses cadets. Déjà très jeune, il a été élevé comme un futur dirigeant, un soldat, une machine de guerre. Son père voulait le modeler à son image, et malgré tout le respect que j'ai toujours eu pour Thrain, je restais persuadé encore aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à employer. Mais pourtant, Thorin a toujours conservé cette étincelle d'innocence et d'insouciance dans le regard, qu'importent les brimades, le poids des responsabilités et la dureté de son destin. Je me plais à croire que ce sont Frerin et Dis qui l'ont ainsi arrimé à la réalité.

Thorin est finalement devenu un adulte accomplit, et j'ose le dire, un homme heureux. Encore une fois grâce à son frère et sa sœur. Inséparables et fusionnels qu'ils étaient ceux-là. Mais voilà, Smaug vint, et avec lui l'exil. Entre son grand-père errant toujours plus profondément dans la folie, et son père qui se renfermait sur lui-même suite à la mort tragique de son épouse, ce fut à Thorin de prendre sous son aile ses cadets, qui n'avaient désormais plus personne pour veiller sur eux. Bien que tous trois soient des adultes, ils étaient encore très jeunes, eu égards à la longévité des nains. Mais plus que ça, plus que de sa famille, c'est de tout le peuple déchu d'Erebor dont il prit soin. Il trouva à tous un nouveau logis, une nouvelle vie, qu'il bâtit de ses propres mains, à la sueur de son front. Front qui ne fut plus jamais lisse, mais perpétuellement creusé par les soucis et l'inquiétude. A cette époque où je le côtoyais souvent, je ne pu que constater qu'à chaque fois, son visage sec et fermé était gris. Gris de la poussière des forges, mais aussi et surtout gris de tristesse et de mélancolie. Seuls Dis et Frerin arrivaient encore à amener un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Mais pourtant, qu'importent les épreuves jamais il ne faiblit.

Ce fut à cette époque je crois que naquit mon respect actuel, et surtout mon dévouement pour Thorin. J'ai cessé de le voir comme le gamin turbulent auquel je servais de précepteur, le petit prince derrière son père, pour enfin voir pleinement apparaitre l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme brillant, juste et généreux, dévoué aux autres. Parfois, je pensais avec une once d'orgueil que c'était en partie grâce à moi qu'il était arrivé là où il en était aujourd'hui. Je me suis alors promis que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, tout pour que ce jeune prince devienne le roi qu'il devait être. J'avais, comme tous ceux de ma famille avant moi, juré une fidélité sans faille à la ligné de Durin. Mais Thorin était plus que ça, et je me dévouais à lui offrir toute l'affection et le soutien dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Oui, déjà à cette époque, je savais qui je suivrais, et ce jusqu'au bout : Thorin.

Un nouvel équilibre fut trouvé, fragile, mais bien réel. Ce fut Dis, la petite Dis, qui apporta la première une bonne nouvelle à la famille. Et cette nouvelle se fit sous la forme d'un nain, prénommé Vili. Un nain très bien, un ancien soldat de la garde royale, reconvertit en forgeron. Et qui étonnamment fut très vite accepté par ses deux beaux-frères, preuve énorme de confiance quand on connaissait un tant soit peu la surprotection qu'ils exerçaient sur leur petite dernière. Bientôt naquit un fils, Fili, qui quelques années plus tard fut suivit par un petit Kili. Thrain, après la mort de Miliana à Erebor, trouva du réconfort dans les bras de Shieffa, une veuve d'Erebor également. Même Frerin, si insouciant, commençait à projeter de bâtir un foyer stable avec Kiara, sa petite amie depuis quelques années.

Seul Thorin restait seul. Solitaire. Mais quand un jour je lui ai demandé s'il ne pensait pas lui aussi à se trouver quelqu'un, il m'a simplement répondu qu'assister ainsi au bonheur de sa famille, même en simple spectateur, l'épanouissait pleinement. Et devant cette phrase d'une évidence irréfutable, je ne pus que m'incliner. Mais en voyant son regard d'enfant heureux et son sourire éblouissant lorsqu'il contemplait sa famille, j'en vins à m'en convaincre moi-même.

Mais bientôt, la vie paisible dans les Montagnes Bleues prit fin, brutalement. Le roi Thror prit la décision de partir en guerre reconquérir la Moria aux mains des orcs, soutenu en cela par son fils Thrain. Mais pas par Thorin, loin de là. Lui et Frerin, qui avec l'âge allant s'intéressait de plus en plus à la politique pour soutenir son frère, s'opposèrent fermement à ce projet, somme toute insensé. Je devais bien avouer que j'étais d'accord avec les deux plus jeunes. Comment leurs ainés pouvaient envisager une telle folie, cela m'échappait. Mais malgré tous les bons arguments avancés par Thorin et Frerin, la décision du roi Thror fut irrévocable. Et tous les nains en âge de se battre partirent une guerre.

Ce fut un désastre complet. Quoique, même ce terme me semblait insuffisant pour décrire l'horreur. Un massacre. Une boucherie. Nous perdîmes des centaines, non, des milliers des nôtre dans cette bataille. Mon père, Fundin, fut tué devant ces portes. Ma mère, en apprenant la nouvelle, se laissa mourir de chagrin et succomba quelques mois plus tard. Ne me resta plus que mon frère Dwalin, qui par un miracle que je ne m'expliquais pas survécut. Mon frère. Et Thorin, qu'avec les années j'avais peu à peu commencé à considérer comme mon fils de cœur.

Lui plus que tout autre perdit beaucoup lors de cette bataille. Le roi Thror, son grand-père, fut décapité sous ses yeux. Son père Thrain criant vengeance disparut dans la masse de ses ennemis, pour ne jamais plus revenir. Mais ça, il aurait pu y survivre. Ça, il aurait pu passer au dessus. Il aurait pu… Mais le pire… Vili perdit la vie également. Son beau-frère, le mari de sa petite sœur, le père de ses neveux. Mais surtout, il perdit Frerin. Son petit frère si tendrement chérit. Une part de lui-même. J'étais là quand, après des heures de recherche intensive, il tomba finalement sur son cadavre. Un moment immobile, comme n'osant pas y croire, il s'est jeté à genoux, se fichant éperdument du sang et de la boue. Et il a pleuré pendant de longues heures, berçant dans ses bras le cadavre froid de son frère. Et moi… moi je suis resté là. Que pouvais-je dire ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Rien. Strictement rien. J'ai simplement posé une main sur son épaule, et j'ai pleuré avec lui. Longtemps. Et quand il se releva, des heures plus tard, ce n'était plus le même homme. Cette fois-ci, je me trouvais face à un roi. Mon roi. Un roi brisé dont la dernière parcelle d'innocence venait brutalement d'être arrachée, et de manière irrémédiable.

Nous rentrâmes dans les Montagnes Bleues, dépités, abattus, découragés. Il fallut informer une à une les trop nombreuses familles qui avait perdu un proche. Thorin se chargea en personne de la plupart de ces douloureuses annonces, comme pour fuir sa propre peine. Mais à sa propre famille… Il en était incapable. Incapable d'affronter les larmes et les reproches. Et c'est moi qu'il vint voir. C'est dans mes bras qu'il pleura la perte de son frère, et le trop lourd poids de la couronne qui lui échouait. Alors je le berçais, comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus. Et quand il fut endormi, exténué par ces longues nuits sans sommeil, je me dirigeai vers les appartements qu'il occupait avec sa famille. C'est moi qui informai Shieffa que non, le mariage tant attendu n'aurait pas lieu. C'est moi qui dis à Kiara que non, l'enfant qu'elle portait ne connaitrait jamais son père. C'est moi qui avouai à Dis que non, son mari n'avait pas survécut. C'est moi qui expliquai à Fili et Kili que non, leur papa ne reviendrait pas.

Il fallut pourtant se relever. Se battre, et continuer à vivre. Etre ensembles semblait être la seule manière de surmonter ces épreuves. Mais la vie fut cruelle, et la mort plus traitresse encore. Une caravane de marchants reliant Les Montagnes Bleues aux Monts de Fer fut attaquée par des bandits. Aucuns survivants. Parmi les victimes, Shieffa, dont on ne retrouva jamais le corps. Kiara quand à elle mena à terme sa grossesse, avec tout le soutien de sa belle-famille. Mais elle accoucha d'une enfant mort-né et mourut en couche, comme malheureusement beaucoup de femme à cette époque. Et Dis… Dis s'accrochait. La dernière femme de la famille luttait pour ne pas se faire emporter. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Lors d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, quelques années à peine après Azanulbizar, elle attrapa une violente pneumonie, qui peu à peu s'empira. Sa santé déclina, jusqu'à ce que les guérisseurs ne la déclarent perdue. Elle s'éteignit en silence une nuit de décembre, son frère à son chevet. Son frère ainé plus seul que jamais.

J'ai vu Thorin le lendemain, comme tous les autres jours. Habillé de noir de la tête au pied, la barbe et les cheveux en bataille, le visage blême… On aurait dit un corbeau de mauvais augure. Ses yeux étaient rouges, encore bordés de larmes, et son regard lasse et vide. Et j'ai pu lire dans sa posture affaissée et dans le désespoir immense qu'il dégageait toute son envie de renoncer à se battre et d'abandonner. Quelles que puissent en être les conséquences. Pourtant, je l'ai emmené chez moi. Je lui ai fait boire une tisane bien chaude. Et nous avons pleuré ensembles. Mentalement, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'avant, c'étaient son frère et sa sœur qui essuyaient ses larmes. Mais maintenant ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Et Thorin l'était un peu aussi. Jamais plus je ne vis le petit garçon que j'avais connu.

_**Te raconter enfin **__**qu'il faut aimer la vie **__**et l'aimer même si **_  
_** Le temps est assassin **__**et emporte avec lui **__**les rires des enfant... **_

Il s'est repris difficilement, avec tout le soutien de ses amis. Mais moi je savais pertinemment que c'est pour ses deux neveux qu'il a relevé la tête, et uniquement pour eux. Fili et Kili, deux enfants orphelins, trop jeunes pour perdre le dernier membre de leur famille qu'il leur restait. Alors Thorin s'est accroché à eux, comme les deux garçons l'ont fait à lui. Et ensembles ils ont avancés. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les aider. Car Thorin, comme si la vie n'était pas suffisamment injuste, devait en plus porter seul le poids de la couronne de Durin, et avait le destin du peuple d'Erebor entre les mains. Alors quand il était trop occupé, nous nous relayons pour garder les petits. Je leur servais de précepteur, comme à Thorin, Frerin et Dis à leur âge. Dwalin leur enseignait l'art du combat. Dori les gardaient pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec son jeune frère Ori, parfois rejoint par Gloin et son fils Gimli. Nous avions tous été touchés par la tragédie que vivait cette famille, et faisions de notre mieux pour la soulager. C'était du dévouement, certes. Mais c'était avant tout de la compassion et de l'amitié qui nous poussait les uns vers les autres.

Mais j'ai rapidement pu constater que la seule chose qui apaisait un temps soit peu Thorin était ses neveux eux-mêmes. Ses neveux qui, malgré la fatalité, restaient toujours gais, souriants et insouciants. Insouciance que Thorin avait depuis longtemps perdue. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il était avec eux, qu'ils jouent, se promènent, ou simplement discutent, Thorin avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin vissé aux lèvres, et une lueur dans les yeux. Avant, sa bouche était tordue en un rire perpétuel. Avant, la lueur dans ses yeux était flamme. Mais avant, il était un enfant qui avait encore sa famille autour de lui.

Il éleva Fili et Kili comme ses propres enfants. Avec le temps, je peux même affirmer qu'ils le devinrent par le cœur, si ce n'est par le sang. C'était une relation fusionnelle entre eux. Thorin avait trouvé une raison de s'accrocher, et une bonne. Fili et Kili s'était quand à eux créer un nouveau foyer. Et même en grandissant, les deux jeunes gardèrent cette promiscuité étonnante avec leur oncle. Même si les années ont transformé les petits garçons en prince et en soldat, eux n'ont jamais perdu cette flamme dans le regard. Cette flamme que je me désespérais de revoir un jour chez Thorin. Mais voilà, il fallait croire que son cœur de glace n'était pas tout à fait mort.

Thorin savait que le vœu de ses pères était de reconquérir Erebor. Et qu'importe combien cette entreprise puisse être folie, je n'ai rien dit. Au contraire même, je l'ai soutenu et encourager. Car je savais que cette idée qui n'était pas la sienne était la dernière volonté de son père et de son grand-père. Et même sans approbation, sans soutien, sans aide, il se serait jeté à corps perdu dans cette mission suicidaire. Y embarquant avec lui ses deux neveux, qui pour rien au monde n'auraient laissé partir leur oncle à l'autre bout du monde en risquant de ne jamais le voir revenir. Je fus le premier à me joindre de manière officielle au petit groupe d'expédition qu'ils formaient. Le premier, mais pas le dernier. Dès qu'il en entendit parler, mon frère Dwalin nous rejoignit. Puis, un à un, tous ces nains, tous ces amis sur lesquels Thorin avait pu compter pendant toutes ces années. Treize nains. Certes, c'était peu. Mais je me plais à penser, encore aujourd'hui, que c'était les treize meilleurs d'entre nous, guidés par le meilleur des chefs que nous aurions pu espérer : Thorin.

Mais voilà, le but n'était pas de reconquérir ainsi la montagne. A treize, ce n'était plus une mission suicide, mais tout simplement impossible. Notre objectif était donc de voler l'Arkenstone, symbole du pouvoir, et ainsi d'obliger les autres Seigneurs nains à respecter l'allégeance qu'ils devaient à la lignée de Durin. Mais comme y parvenir ? Thorin trouva je ne sais où un magicien, prénommé Gandalf. Instinctivement, je me méfiais de lui. Les magiciens n'avaient pas toujours bonne réputation, et je craignais le mal que celui-ci pourrait nous vouloir. Mais comme à chaque fois, et ce malgré mes doutes, je fis confiance à l'instinct de Thorin, et j'eus par la suite le temps de réviser mon opinion. Gandalf nous conseilla de faire appel à un cambrioleur. Une fois que l'idée fut admise par tous, et surtout acceptée par Thorin, Gandalf se chargea lui-même de trouver le cambrioleur. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes en Comté.

Je fus agréablement surpris par cette contrée verdoyante. Partout on entendait des oiseaux chanter, et les fleurs embaumaient l'air. Un paysage idyllique, bien loin des terres rocailleuses des Montagnes Bleues. Je trouvais finalement après de longues recherches l'endroit indiqué par le magicien. Je frappais à la porte, et fut surpris d'y trouver une hobbit. Oui, _une_. Je crus un instant m'être trompé d'endroit, mais j'entendis pourtant la voix de mon frère résonner dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Avec un grand sourire et le regard empli de curiosité, elle m'invita à entrer et se présenta. Bila. Un très joli nom, pour une jolie jeune femme, quoique ne correspondant guère aux canons de beauté des nains.

Un à un, tous nos compagnons arrivèrent, y compris le magicien. Enfin tous… sauf Thorin. Nous nous mîmes cependant à table. Il n'y a pas à dire, les hobbits savaient recevoir ! Même quand il s'agissait d'invités imprévus ! Elle nous servit à tous un grand repas. Enfin, disons plutôt que nous nous servîmes nous même, et qu'elle donna un coup de main. Bien gentille cette petite demoiselle. Un peu trop peut-être ? C'était bien la première personne que je voyais assister ainsi à la descente de son garde-manger sans rien dire, et mieux, en y aidant ! Bref, comme chacun de nos compagnons, je la détaillais avec attention. Mais non, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait : elle était gentille, aimable, accueillante, souriante… Mais elle n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une cambrioleuse, ou même d'une guerrière ou d'une aventurière.

Thorin finit par arriver. La demoiselle Bila étant occupé à réparer les bêtises des deux plus jeunes, ce fut moi qui alla ouvrir. Et là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Quand Thorin posa pour la première fois son regard sur la hobbit… Son regard s'éclaire d'une manière telle qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Oh, ce fut très fugace, et personne à part moi ne dû le remarquer, pas même Thorin. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé d'avoir bel et bien vu cette étincelle que je pensais définitivement éteinte. Alors je souris, et m'attardais plus longtemps sur la hobbit. Elle devait définitivement avoir quelque chose de spéciale pour que Thorin la distingue ainsi.

Et je ne me trompais pas. Dès le lendemain, et ce malgré notre départ matinal, Bila nous rejoignit rapidement, contrat en main et signé. Et qu'importent les paroles pleines de dédain de Thorin, je vis une nouvelle fois son regard briller quand il croisa celui de la hobbit. Et ce fut ainsi pendant tout notre voyage. En public, il n'hésitait pas à invectiver violement Bila, qui elle ne disait rien et se contentait de détourner le regard. Ou de répliquer parfois, ce qui ne manquait jamais de nous étonner tous devant le cran dont elle faisait preuve. Mais à chaque fois que personne ne le regardait, personne sauf moi s'entend, Thorin couvais Bila d'un regard à la fois attentif et curieux. Je crois que personne à part moi ne remarqua on manège. Mais je le connaissais depuis si longtemps, et je connaissais par cœur toutes ces petites mimiques qui trahissaient ses sentiments.

Bila était, comme je e l'étais figuré au premier abord, une gentille personne. Trop gentille d'ailleurs. Elle discutait avec tout le monde, souriait et riait tout le temps, et prenait soin des autres comme le ferait une petite maman. J'étais plus âgé qu'elle de plusieurs dizaines d'années, mais je devais avouer que moi-même j'étais touché de la voir ainsi prendre soin de nous et soigner nos blessures, quand rien ne l'y obligeais. Thorin devait surement penser de même, car je le vis la contempler d'un regard reconnaissant tandis qu'elle bandait soigneusement une blessure qu'il avait au bras.

Je me rappelais avoir toujours comparé Thorin à un feu ardent à cause de son caractère fier et emporté. Un feu à la fois brulant et dévastateur. Comme un incendie. Mais à sa manière, Bila était aussi une flamme. Sauf qu'elle était une flamme douce, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Thorin était le brasier, et Bila le foyer. Et bien que tout semble les opposer, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires, comme je ne pu que le constater lors d ce voyage. Alors quand enfin sur le Carrock ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments, et que je vis le sourire éblouissant qui naquit sur le visage de Thorin, je ne pus que sourire à mon tour. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas porté un sourire aussi sincère. Des années que son regard n'avait pas été totalement éclairé. Des années qu'il portait en lui cette douleur et ces regrets. Des années, et il en était enfin libéré. Alors je remerciais les Valars d'avoir mis Bila sur notre route. Sur _sa_ route.

**_A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a _**  
**_ Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort qui r'viendra en serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigt... _**

Sortant de mes pensées brumeuses, je baillais longuement et m'étirais brièvement. Regardant par la fenêtre, je pu constater que le soleil était couché. Engourdi par des jours de course et par l'herbe à pipe, je m'étais assoupi dans un fauteuil. Je pris finalement la décision d'aller me coucher, et définitivement cette fois-ci. Je baillais une nouvelle fois, et me relevai. Tout le monde était couché à cette heure tardive. Tous, sauf eux deux. Traversant le salon silencieusement, je constatai que Thorin y était toujours présent, et bien éveillé. Il couvait d'un regard tendre Bila, qui allongée contre lui avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Éclairer par la lumière des flammes, ils étaient magnifiques. Beaux, jeunes et amoureux. Heureux. Je m'éclipsais silencieusement pour ne pas les déranger. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres que je me remémorais un détail, que jusqu'à il y a peu je pensais impossible : Thorin avait un regard de petit garçon.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Voilà donc un petit aperçut de ce qu'a été la vie de Thorin. Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle quoi qu'il arrive, Thorin pardonnera toujours à Drina : parce qu'il a tout simplement besoin d'elle.**

**La chanson est "Mistral gagnant" de Renaud, qui personnellement me bouleverse à chaque fois que je l'entends. Après, à vous de vous faire votre propre opinion sur qui parle à qui dans cette chanson : Balin à Thorin ou Thorin à Drina...  
**

**Review ?**


	33. Se laisser du temps

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Donc voici aujourd'hui la suite et les conséquences de cette soirée catastrophique où tout a basculé. Les anti-Boldur (et je pense parler à tout le monde !) devraient être contents !**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Le Poussin Fou, Aliena Wyvern, Sarah March, Sally-of-middle-earth, Joyli, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella et Miss Egypte pour leur review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 27 : Se laisser du temps**

**.**

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile pour Drina. Elle s'était couché tard, avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et quand enfin elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil, c'était pour se réveiller en sursaut peu après à cause des cauchemars. Passant une main tremblante sur son front moite de sueur, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Le soleil se levait à peine, et il était encore très tôt. Pourtant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle prit la décision de se lever.

Chancelant légèrement, le corps courbaturé et le visage la lançant douloureusement, elle se redressa sur le sommier, se dégageant des draps enchevêtrés. Ce lit qu'auparavant elle considérait comme très confortable lui semblait à présent froid et vide, bien trop grand pour elle seule. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Thorin, ses bras forts entourant sa taille, sa chaleur contre la sienne, et son odeur boisée sur l'oreiller. Ici, dans l'ancienne chambre qu'elle occupait à son arrivée, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Seulement des édredons bien blancs et des draps dans lesquels elle n'avait pas dormis depuis des semaines.

Secouant brièvement la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées pour le moins maussades, elle se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle tentait de rendre ferme vers son armoire. Elle choisit une robe, sans même savoir laquelle, puis une ceinture, des bas… Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques, uniquement guidés par l'habitude. Et dans son esprit tournait sans cesse les mêmes phrases _« Ne pense à rien ne pense pas à lui ne pense pas à Thorin ne pense à rien… »_ Elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, se lava, s'habilla, et se démêla longuement les cheveux, puisant dans ces actions habituelles et routinières une sorte de réconfort bien vain. Évitant à tout prix son reflet dans le grand miroir accroché au mur. Une fois que cela fut, elle emmena sa brosse, son nécessaire de maquillage et un petit miroir avec elle, elle sortit de sa chambre, puis passa dans son atelier. Regardant soigneusement les étiquettes des flacons alignés sur les étagères, elle s'en saisit d'un, ainsi que de deux petits pots de pommade rangés dans un placard. Attrapant finalement sa petite trousse de premier soin, elle rassembla finalement toutes ses affaires et gagna silencieusement le grand salon. Déposant tout sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Puis, soufflant un grand coup, elle leva le miroir à hauteur de son visage, et retint un léger cri de surprise.

Elle comprenait mieux la douleur de son visage engourdi. Sa peau était livide et ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. Mais surtout, sa pommette gauche était bleue et noire, et sa lèvre inférieur, qui avait été fendue, avait beaucoup gonflé, et cicatrisait très mal. Mais au-delà de la douleur physique de ses blessures, c'était surtout une douleur psychologique de savoir qui les lui avait infligées. Et dans quelles circonstances. Et pour quelles raisons. Et avec quelles conséquences. Et… Et rien. Ne penser à rien. Difficilement, elle tâcha de ne plus regarder son visage avec ses yeux à elle, mais avec un regard objectif de guérisseur. Neutre et impartial. Simplement voir les plaies, et leur évolution. Pas les causes.

Soupirant de lassitude, elle commença par prendre le petit flacon bleu qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, et aval la potion qu'il contenant d'une seule traite. En attendant que l'antidouleur face effet, elle se saisit du premier pot de pommade, celui pour les hématomes, et commença à en mettre un peu sur sa pommette. Elle n'osait pas trop appuyer, car chaque geste un peu trop brusque lui arrachait une légère grimace d'inconfort. Une fois que la pommade eut totalement pénétré son épiderme, elle se saisit d'un pinceau et d'un peu de fond de teint et commença à masquer comme elle put la blessure, profitant de l'occasion pour dissimuler ses cernes. Toutes deux seraient toujours bien visibles, mais nettement atténuées. Quand enfin elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant, elle reposa son matériel, et prit le dernier pot, qu'elle déboucha. Celui-ci contenait un emplâtre verdâtre à l'odeur très prononcée. Plongeant ses doigts dans la mixture, elle commença à l'étaler généreusement sur sa lèvre. Mais quand de la main gauche elle voulut rectifier la position du miroir, ce n'est pas son regard qu'elle vit dans la glace, mais bien celui ce Thorin.

Sursautant, elle se retourna sur sa chaise. Il était là. Tout aussi silencieux et impassible que la veille. Elle le regarda fixement, la gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mots qu'elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas prononcer. Mots plus qu'inutiles. Tout avait été déjà été dit. Alors ils restèrent là. Les yeux dans les yeux. Mais si elle ne le lâcha pas, et ne cligna pas des yeux, elle sentit très nettement le regard de Thorin glisser sur son visage, comme une caresse, et s'arrêter brièvement sur ses plaies. Pendant un bref instant, son regard brilla d'une flamme ardente, qui disparut comme elle était venue. Il ne dit pas le moindre mot. Mais Drina savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Son regard qui habituellement laissaient voir toutes ses émotions, son regard chaleureux et ouvert... son regard bleu azur était glacé et impénétrable.

Elle se détourna machinalement, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le poids de ces deux prunelles bleu qui la fixaient sans pudeur et la jugeait sans retenue. Elle plongea de nouveau ses doigts dans le petit pot d'emplâtre, et résolue à l'ignorer, recommença à tamponner délicatement sa lèvre meurtrie. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Thorin bouger dans son dos. Les pieds d'un fauteuil raclèrent le bois du parquet. Il s'était assit devant la cheminée. Et Drina retint difficilement ses larmes devant l'ignorance et le mépris qu'elle avait provoqué.

Et quand, plus d'une heure après, les nains vinrent les rejoindre pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et qu'ils les trouvèrent ainsi, assis dos à dos, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que si un monde tout entier les séparaient... Ils se turent. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, se tournèrent vers les uns et vers les autre, se questionnèrent, s'interrogèrent muettement du regard. Mais gardèrent leurs réflexions pour eux, et s'assirent à table comme si de rien n'était. Car ils n'avaient pas loupés le visage défiguré de Drina et ses yeux rougis et larmoyants, tout comme la posture rigide et figée de Thorin et son regard à la fois triste et lasse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'y pense, encore,**_  
_** Toujours, encore**_  
_** Et ça tourne en rond.**_  
_** J'y pense, autant **_  
_** que le temps nous attend. **_  
_** Il est ma prison**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs, et pour tous. Thorin s'isolait toujours plus, plongeant dans son travail de roi. Toutes les obligations qu'ils avaient, les rapports, la paperasse qu'il avait en retard, tout y passa. Tout ce qui lui permettait d'éviter ses amis. Drina quand à elle s'enfermait dans son atelier, où nul n'avait la permission de venir la déranger. Une fois, Bofur avait simplement voulu venir lui demander s'il elle voudrait une tasse de thé. Elle lui avait lancé la préparation qu'elle travaillait à la figure. De là, plus personne ne l'avait dérangé. Et tous deux ne revenaient parmi la compagnie que lors des repas, qu'ils passaient en s'ignorant, assis silencieusement d'un bout à l'autre de la table, avant de retourner chacun de leur côté dans leur antre respective.

Boldur quand à lui cuvait dans sa chambre. Ou plus probablement, il avait été mis à la diète forcée par ses cousins, et restait alité. Bien qu'enfermé soit le mot le plus adéquat. Personne à part ses cousins n'allait le voir d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était guère rapproché des membres de la compagnie, qui ne voyaient en lui que le lointain cousin de trois de leurs amis. Ajouter à cela le comportement déplorable qu'il avait eu depuis la remise en couple de Drina et Thorin, qui eux au contraire étaient appréciés de tous... Et tous avaient l'impression diffuse d'une implication plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait de ce dernier dans l'éloignement brutal de Thorin et Drina.

Et Thran... Thran, qui passait toutes ses journées avec pour unique présence Fili et Kili. Lui comme les autres était rejeté en bloc par sa mère. Quoique, pour parler franchement, il était gentiment mis à l'écart, quand Drina passait devant les autres sans faire mine de les regarder. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec elle. Vraiment. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait une question, elle répondait par monosyllabe. Quand il lui demandait comme elle se sentait, elle osait lui soutenir que tout allait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas pu manquer son regard qui à chaque fois se faisait fuyant et ses yeux qui s'emplissait de larmes. Et de dégout quand il prononçait le prénom de Boldur. Et de culpabilité quand il parlait de Thorin.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne ne comprenait. Seules trois personnes avaient l'entière connaissance des événements de cette fameuse soirée. Drina, Thorin et Boldur. Trois personnes, qui restaient obstinément murées dans leur silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Le doute, la défense, _**  
**_ Le trouble, la méfiance, _**  
**_ Fidèle obsession. _**  
**_ Le manque, la rupture,_**  
**_ L'oubli dans la blessure_**,  
**_ Exquise addiction_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse soirée, qui lui semblait-t-il avait entièrement bouleversée sa vie. Il avait dit à Drina avoir besoin de temps. Du temps... tellement pathétique... Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il devenait difficile pour lui de rester éloigné de Drina. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle, il ne souhaitait plus qu'aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Faire ce foutu premier pas qui les éloignait et que pourtant il n'osait pas franchir. Car à chaque qu'il se sentait faiblir, quand il pensait finalement céder et tout pardonner, les images de ce fameux soir dansaient derrières ses paupières closes. Drina. Drina et Boldur. Ensembles, enlacés, embrassés. Et dans son esprit enfiévré se jouaient des scènes plus terribles encore. Alors il se rétractait, se figeait sur le pas en avant qu'il avait inconsciemment fait, serrait les poings, et faisait demi-tour. Et ça faisait une semaine que ce petit manège durait.

Ce jour-là, le conseil auquel il assistait avait finit plus tôt. Balin s'occupait à l'heure actuelle de la retranscription de la réunion et des accords qui en résultaient. Ces derniers jours, il avait rattrapé tout ce qui avait en retard. Il était tôt, et aucun de ses amis n'était encore rentré. Et ce qu'il craignait le plus depuis... cette soirée, se réalisa. Il était désœuvré. Il pénétra sans y prendre véritablement garde dans les appartements qu'il occupait avec ses amis. Il allait pousser la porte du salon entrouverte, quand il fut sortit de ses pensées par quelques notes de musique. Quelques notes, d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse inimitable. Drina. Immédiatement, et bien qu'il sache qu'il était probablement en train de faire une bêtise, il colla son œil à l'interstice.

Là, assisse dans un coin, Drina jouait de la harpe. Une musique triste et mélancolique. Thorin réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis une semaine, elle qui ne passait jamais plus d'une journée sans s'approcher de son instrument. Bientôt, la voix de Drina s'éleva par dessus la mélodie. En khuzdul. Un chant lourd, grave et profond. Mélancolique. Un champ traditionnel nain. Une larme, une unique perle d'eau coula sur sa joue.

Mais il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce à écouter Drina chanter. Au sol se dessinait l'ombre d'un nain, probablement adossé au mur. Il restait là, silencieux, écoutant tout comme lui la chanson. Thorin se pencha un peu plus en avant, essayant de l'identifier, mais rien ne permettait de le reconnaître à coup sûr. Mais bientôt la voix de Drina se tut, et la musique prit fin. L'homme avança alors d'un pas, entrant parfaitement dans le champ de vision de Thorin. Il serra les poings.

« Cela fait des années que tu n'as pas joué cette chanson... Drina... »

Drina sursauta, et se retourna vivement sur son tabouret, une main sur sa poitrine. Mais quand elle reconnut le nain devant elle... Thorin put voir son visage se fermer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi froide et distante. Pas même quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première. Il la vit très nettement serrer les poings, et cet infime tressaillement le surpris plus qu'autre chose. Drina n'était pas violente. Jamais. Elle était bien trop gentille pour ça. Et pourtant, Boldur non plus ne manqua pas la contraction de ses poings, et leva une main à son arcade sourcilière, qui avait été blessée. Et il lui sourit, un sourire moqueur et ironique.

« Tu as une bonne droite, je ne peux que te le reconnaître... »

Thorin état plus déboussolé que jamais. C'était Drina qui avait blessé Boldur ainsi ? Comment ? Qu'avait bien pu dire Boldur pour la mettre à ce point hors d'elle ? Instinctivement, Thorin envisagea de faire un pas en avant et d'entrer dans la pièce, mais il se retint. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que cette explication était nécessaire. Pour eux. Et pour lui. Car lui aussi avait besoin de ces explications, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait eu de Drina qu'une version incomplète.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

La voix de Drina claqua, sèche et incisive. Son regard était froid et méprisant. Du mépris ? De la part de Drina ? Regard coléreux aussi. Posture rigide. Fermée. Il le comprenait, ça oui. Mais au fond de ses yeux, une peur sans nom. Et ça, ça il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la logique. Si effectivement, comme il le pensait, la discussion avait été tendue, il était normal qu'il en reste des traces, et plus que tout des tensions. Mais de la peur ? Non, il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Ce que je veux ? » demanda Boldur. « Voyons Drina, je te pensais plus maligne que ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

Et il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, droit vers elle. Et aussitôt, Drina recula d'autant. Là, il était complètement perdu. Il avait toujours connu Drina et Boldur complices, et fusionnels. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Cette situation était donc totalement inédite.

« Recule. »

La voix de Drina n'était plus aussi ferme et assurée. Au contraire, elle laissait transparaitre sa peur. Et devant cette réaction, Boldur sembla au contraire prendre en assurance.

« Pas avant de t'avoir annoncé tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Il s'approcha encore, toujours plus près, et Thorin put voir Drina frissonner de dégout devant cette soudaine proximité. A cet instant, Thorin envisagea d'entrer dans la pièce, de s'imposer, d'arrêter cette mascarade. Mais pourtant, mu par une volonté qu'il ne comprenait pas, il resta là, immobile, contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Tout simplement parce que malgré les explications de Drina, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. C'était stupide, il lui faisait confiance. Mais ces événements l'avaient blessés plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il avait enfin l'occasion de démêler le vrai du faux, sans mensonges ni omissions. Et cette perspective d'obtenir définitivement la vérité, ainsi que la possibilité de retrouver Drina, sa Drina fut la plus forte. Il resta là, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

« Drina, » reprit finalement Boldur après un silence. « Sache d'abord que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine. Mon comportement envers toi... a été déplacé et inadapté. »

« C'est le cas de le dire ! » persifla Drina.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait lui pardonner comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? Non, hors de question. Elle ne pouvait ni tolérer, ni excuser les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Même au plus fort de sa colère. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool. Si sur le coup, la stupéfiante révélation des sentiments qu'il lui portait l'avait pris de cours et empêcher de résonner et de réagir avec logique, elle avait à présent prit suffisamment de recul pour pouvoir gérer la situation comme une personne mature. Mais au-delà de la violence des propos qu'il lui avait tenus, et de tout ce qu'ils avaient de déplacés et d'insultant pour elle, son comportement risquait de causer à tout moment la fin de son couple avec Thorin. Et ça, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Bien décidée à camper sur ses positions, et persuadée d'être dans son bon droit, elle toisa Boldur avec morgue et mépris. Pourtant, Boldur soupira simplement et continua.

« Drina, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, et en aucun cas pour les propos que j'ai tenus. »

Pour toute réponse, Drina haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Mes propos étaient bien trop violents, disproportionnés au vu se ma colère et de l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines. La forme n'était pas la bonne. Mais le fond en revanche... Drina, mon avis reste le même. Thorin n'est pas fait pour toi. Il t'a fait souffrir par le passé, et il recommencera, j'en suis persuadé. Il sera ta perte. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mes sentiments... »

« Encore heureux ! »

« … mais simplement de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui te lie à Thorin, » finit-il sans prendre en compte son intervention.

« C'est tout vu Boldur ! » s'exclama Drina, ne pouvant plus supporter de l'entendre débiter des fadaises pareilles. « J'aime Thorin. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a quarante-cinq ans, et mes sentiments n'ont en rien changé durant toutes ces années. Et ce n'est pas toi qui les changera Boldur. »

« Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand tu m'embrassais. »

La phrase de Boldur sonna comme un couperet, et tant Drina dans le salon que Thorin dans le couloir sursautèrent. Thorin sentit la boule au fond de sa gorge grossir plus encore, et une vague de nausée le saisit en repensant à cette scène à laquelle il avait assistée malgré lui. Pourtant, Drina ne sembla pas se démonter.

« N'inverse pas les rôles s'il te plait, » dit-elle, assurée, quoique la voix légèrement plus tremblante. « Tu m'as embrassé, et non l'inverse. »

« Je l'admets. Mais avoue de ton côté que tu ne t'es pas privé de répondre non plus. »

Une légère rougeur prit place sur les joues de Drina, et Thorin sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Ainsi... ainsi, elle l'avait bien trahit. Pourtant Drina, une nouvelle fois, trouva à répliquer.

« Oui, à ma grande honte, j'ai répondu à ton baiser Boldur. Mais pour moi il ne signifiait rien, si ce n'est un adieu. »

« Un adieu ? » demanda Boldur, interloqué. Et Thorin l'était tout autant.

« Oui, un adieu, » reprit-elle fermement. « Tu dis m'aimer Boldur, mais mon cœur appartient à Thorin. Pour toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir ce que tu me demandes. Alors oui, j'ai répondu à ton baiser. Et ce sera la seule chose que tu n'obtiendras jamais de moi. »

Le silence régna un long moment dans la pièce, simplement troublé par le bruit des respirations sifflantes. Ce fut Boldur qui le rompit, et cette voix, sa voix n'avait plus rien de chaleureux ou d'attentif.

« Un adieu ? Un adieu ? » répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. Il fit plusieurs pas en avant, jusqu'à ce que Drina, adossée contre le mur, ne soit plus séparée de lui que par quelques malheureux centimètres. « Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu perds Drina... Tu n'imagines même pas quel point... Mais dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais t'en donner un léger aperçu... »

Et sans un mot de plus, il appuya violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Thorin, saisit, resta immobile un instant dans le couloir. Devant lui se rejouait exactement ce à quoi il avait assisté une semaine plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait également vu tous les tenants et les aboutissements d'un tel acte. Et cette fois-ci, il savait. Que Drina était innocente. Qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahit. Que Boldur avait profité de sa faiblesse. Que c'était lui le responsable. Lui. Pas elle. Une énorme bouffée de joie et de soulagement le prit, manquant de le faire chanceler. Tous ses doutes et ses craintes, balayés d'un simple geste, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées euphoriques en voyant Drina se débattre, tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Boldur. Celui-ci avait en effet posé ses mains sur sa taille, l'empêchant totalement de se libérer. Perdue, effrayée, elle n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à sa prise. Lentement mais surement, elle sentait sa détermination vaciller. Elle était sur le point de renoncer à lutter et d'abandonner quand une voix bien connue retentit dans la pièce, faisant stopper et retourner Boldur.

« Arrête. Maintenant. »

Boldur, se détacha de Drina, mais garda un bras passé à sa taille. Drina qui d'ailleurs ne bougeait pas, sous le choc des agissements de Boldur, et craignant la réaction de Thorin pour s'être fait surprendre dans cette position compromettante. Pour la deuxième fois. Mais Boldur ne sentit pas les infimes tressaillements qui parcouraient son corps, pas plus qu'il ne vit les poings serrés de Thorin et son regard flamboyant de rage. Au contraire même, il en rajouta une couche.

« Thorin, ça te dérangerait de partir ? » avança-t-il avec morgue et suffisance. « Drina et moi sommes occupés. »

Thorin n'eut pas besoin du regard suppliant de Drina, qui le conjurait d'intervenir. Dans un cri de rage, il se jeta sur son adversaire, qui surprit, reçut un premier coup de poing dans le visage. On entendit son nez craquer, et aussitôt le sang gicla. Drina hurla, effrayée, et s'écarta vivement. Mais apparemment, Thorin n'en avait pas finit. Trop de colère, de rancœur et de frustration enfouis. Et enfin il trouvait un exutoire. Il frappa une nouvelle fois Boldur, puis encore une autre. Mais celui-ci, bien que sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçu, reprit ses esprits et commença à répliquer. A chaque coup de poing ou de pied de Thorin, Boldur répliquait d'autant. Mais la différence de niveau et de puissance entre les deux adversaires était flagrante. Thorin esquivait la majorité des attaques de Boldur, quand chacun de ses coups faisait mouche. Le nain blond finit bientôt au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, suppliant. Mais Thorin, enragé, ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'un coupable face à lui, un traitre, et continua à le bourrer de coups de pieds.

« Thorin... »

La main douce de Drina se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant peu à peu reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il baissa les yeux, et vit alors le corps ensanglanté de Boldur, qui gémissait à voix basse et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en ressentir le moindre regret. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa, bien décidé à ne pas s'excuser. Et Drina... Drina, à côté de lui, s'agenouilla près de Boldur, et délicatement l'aida à se relever. Thorin ressentit un pincement au cœur devant le souci qu'elle prenait de lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait, elle prenait encore soin de lui ? Il savait Drina trop gentille pour son propre bien, mais là elle dépassait les bornes !

Cependant, il ravisa rapidement son jugement. Drina soutint Boldur jusqu'à ce que péniblement, il ait retrouvé son équilibre. Elle le lâcha alors, et s'assura qu'il tenait bien debout seul. Ce qui était le cas. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il esquissa une pénible grimace. Elle lui sourit. Et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Boldur chancela en arrière en gémissant devant la force de l'impact et porta immédiatement ses mains à son nez déjà cassé, et qui à présent lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Drina sourit, très fière d'elle. Et Thorin, d'abord surpris et choqué, éclata d'un grand rire joyeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Bientôt, Drina se joignit à lui, et leurs rires augmentèrent devant la déconfiture de Boldur.

Peu à peu, ils finirent néanmoins par se calmer, et réussirent à se déconcentrer sur Boldur. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui à présent ? Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ils se sourirent, complices, et reportèrent leur regard sur Boldur, qui tremblant de tous ses membres, attendant son verdict.

« Dégage, » assura Drina, déterminée.

« Mais... »

« N'as-tu pas compris ? » asséna Thorin. « Dégage. Fout le camp. Va-t-en. Tous les synonymes que tu veux, tant qu'ils veulent dire que tu t'éloigne définitivement d'ici. Je te préviens, si tu reviens ici, je ne serais pas aussi clément... »

Boldur envisagea un moment de répliquer, mais levant les yeux vers Thorin, il put lire dans son regard noir que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Il se tourna alors vers Drina, cherchant du soutien auprès de celle-ci. En vain. Elle était tout aussi fermée que Thorin. Soupirant, il baissa la tête, et abandonna. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Pas maintenant. Alors pour l'instant, il se soumettait. Mais au fond de lui, il se jurait qu'il prendrait sa vengeance.

Froid et impassible, Thorin et Drina regardèrent Boldur quitter la pièce, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes. Puis, une fois que la porte fut fermée, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Longtemps. Et Thorin ouvrit grand les bras. Alors Drina se précipita vers lui et se blottit tout contre lui et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues. Thorin referma ses bras sur elle, et tendrement embrassa le sommet de son crane. Tout n'était pas réglé, certes. Mais à présent, ils pourraient avancer. Puisqu'ils étaient de nouveau ensembles.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La chanson est "La sentence" de Camille Lou (1789, Les amants de la Bastille).**

**Reviews ?**


	34. Des aveux

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors, la réponse a été unanime : bien fait pour Boldur ! Certain(e)s pensaient même que ce n'était pas assez !**

**Merci à Laclea, Aliena Wyvern, Zariapotter, Sarah March, ScottishBloodyMary, Le poussin fou, Joyli, lectriceassidue, Sally-of-middle-earth, Noooo Aime, in the moon97 et Sabrinabella pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Et une de plus contente de la sortie de Boldur ! Mais tu n'es pas la seule, loin de là ! Et concernant cette annonce tant attendue... Et bien, elle ne devrait plus tarder :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 28 : Des aveux…**

**.**

Le lendemain, quand Drina se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était dans la chambre de Thorin. _Leur_ chambre. Comment était-elle arrivée là, elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Blottit contre le torse chaud de son amant, elle songeait à la façon catastrophique dont s'était terminée la journée de la veille. Et cette abominable soirée, une semaine plus tôt. Tout était de sa faute. Tout, absolument tout. Si elle n'avait pas donné de faux espoir à Boldur, si elle avait été plus franche avec lui, si elle avait été plus ferme dans ses décisions, si Thran n'était pas le fils de Thorin, si elle n'était pas revenue à Erebor, si… avec des si, on referait le monde. Un monde chamboulé, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Son monde pourtant, où elle tentait tant bien que mal de vivre, en surnageant au dessus des problèmes.

Sortant de ses pensées pour le moins déprimantes, elle se glissa hors du lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Thorin, enfila à tâtons une robe de chambre et sortit à pas de loup de la pièce. Au vu du peu de lumière qui passait à travers les fenêtres, il était encore tôt. Trop tôt, une heure indécente pour se lever. Mais avec tous ces événements, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu un cycle de sommeil complet. Alors régulier, il ne fallait pas y penser ! Elle avisa du coin de l'œil un papier sur la table du salon. Son nom, tracé d'une écriture bien trop familière, était tracé sur l'enveloppe. Elle avança une main tremblante, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir l'ouvrir. Avant même de la lire, elle savait ce que c'était. De qui c'était. Elle hésita longuement avant de se décider. Quels cataclysmes cela pourrait-il encore déclencher ? Elle finit cependant par décacheter le pli, décollant soigneusement la cire.

.

_Drina, ma chère, très chère Drina,_

_Je voulais m'excuser pour ma déplorable conduite d'hier soir, comme celle de la semaine passée. Je n'ose demander ton pardon, que par ailleurs je ne mérite pas. Je préfère m'éloigner, et quitter Erebor. Tu m'as demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de quitter ta vie, et je ne peux que m'incliner devant ta volonté. A l'heure où tu liras ce message, je serais déjà loin. Au-delà de la volonté de t'agréer, je fais ce choix de mon plein gré. Simplement, je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir afficher ton bonheur avec lui. Mon cœur saigne trop pour être heureux pour toi. Drina, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, et de loin, tant dans le fond que dans la forme. Néanmoins, ma position n'a pas changé. Je ne te mérite certes pas, mais lui non plus. Non Drina, pas lui. Il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut, et il finira par te rendre malheureuse, j'en suis persuadé. Je prie les Valars que ton avenir soit aussi brillant que tu le souhaites. Bien que je n'y croie guère, c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter. _

_Ton ami et dévoué, Boldur_

.

Une page, un chapitre qui se tournait. Et c'était douloureux. Drina sentit une main essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Elle se retourna et vit Thorin qui la regardait avec douceur et tendresse. D'après son air chiffonné et les épaisses cernes sous ces yeux, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus dormis qu'elle. Dans un geste machinal, elle lui tendit la feuille. Il n'était plus temps de cachoteries entre eux, et il avait tout autant droit qu'elle de connaitre ce que contenait cette lettre. Thorin la parcourut rapidement des yeux, et Drina pouvait voir une veine battre violemment au niveau de sa tempe. Pourtant, quand il releva la tête, son regard était infiniment tendre. Tendre et anxieux. Mais elle ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche, que déjà elle le coupait.

-« Et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il essaye de nous faire croire qu'il se sacrifie et que c'est lui qui souffre en martyr ? » dit-elle d'une voix altérée. « Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! »

Piètre tentative d'humour, vraiment, à laquelle Thorin ne fut pas dupe.

-« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Ah. Retour brutal au cœur du sujet, qu'elle aurait pourtant préférer éviter. Drina prit son temps pour répondre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle prenait un engagement bien plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était plus qu'une simple remise en question. Mais son choix était clair et limpide. Alors elle sourit, lui sourit, déchira la feuille et la mit au feu.

-« Aller de l'avant, » déclara-t-elle fermement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime _**  
**_ Mais comment lui avouer _**  
**_ Mon secret, mes problèmes ? Impossible ! _**  
**_ Il serait trop blessé _**

**_Quel lourd secret cache-t-elle_**  
**_ Derrière tant de rancœur ? _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs. Longs et douloureux. Les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement qu'on les crée. Sans compter que Drina voulait se souvenir des quarante-cinq ans d'amitié, de complicité et de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement faire une croix dessus. Elle ne voulait effacer de sa mémoire celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son meilleur ami pendant tant d'années… Même si malheureusement, la réciproque n'était pas aussi exacte qu'elle le croyait.

En revanche, cette dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux, ces derniers mots échangés, ces paroles volontairement blessantes, ces insultes et ces coups bas… Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir... Non, tout mais pas ça. Ce n'était pas la Boldur qu'elle connaissait. Ce n'était pas le nain qu'elle avait côtoyé et apprécié. C'était un homme ivre d'alcool et de rage qui l'avait mit face à ses supposées erreurs et à ses choix, d'une manière injuste et cruelle. Alors si elle pouvait comprendre la rancœur qui l'habitait, sa peine et sa colère, sa frustration à l'idée d'un amour si fort mais jamais retourné… Oui, elle le comprenait. Mais elle n'excusait pas pour autant ses paroles.

Thran de son côté voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait et travaillait sa mère. Il la connaissait trop pour ne pas remarquer quand elle n'était pas bien. C'était sa mère ! Il s'était renfermée sur elle-même, communiquait moins avec les autres, même avec lui. Même si les choses s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Thorin, quoiqu'il ne sache toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, même s'il avait sa petite idée. Il avait, comme tous les autres, entendu les échos de la dispute entre sa mère et Boldur. Comme les autres, il s'était inquiété. Et comme les autres, il avait eu droit à l'excuse de l'amour non réciproque, sensée expliqué le départ soudain et brutal de Boldur, sans un au revoir. Mais si les autres se contentaient de cette réponse, ou faisait mine de s'en satisfaire, lui savait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Que Boldur aime sa mère, soit. Mais pourquoi cette dispute entre eux ? Et cet éloignement inattendu entre sa mère et Thorin, puis leur tous aussi soudain rapprochement ? Le départ de Boldur ? Qu'est ce qui les liait tous les trois ? Mais malgré tout ses efforts, Drina s'obstinait à ne rien lui confier, et à affirmer que tout allait bien quand il la questionnait un peu trop. Mais il voyait ses yeux tristes, et il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir y faire…

Thorin aussi de son côté, voyait bien qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce beaucoup plus que Drina ne voulait bien le raconter. Et il savait en la regardant qu'elle était hantée par cette discussion. Elle lui avait résumé la discussion, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Pourtant, il avait comprit que c'était bien plus que de simples éléments secondaires. Mais comme Thran, il se heurtait à chaque fois au même mur de fausse gaieté. Et cette sensation d'impuissance face à sa douleur le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un jour, presque une semaine après le départ de Boldur, Thorin décida que c'en était trop. Il avait annulé exprès l'une de ses réunions, bien décidé à discuter un peu avec Drina, et la pousser à se confier. De gré ou de force. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, pour elle comme pour lui. Drina s'étonna quand, après le repas, il ne rejoignit pas Balin pour cette fameuse réunion. Mais quand il la prit par le bras et la conduisit dans la chambre, elle comprit que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait plus y échapper. Il la fit assoir sur le lit, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Et attendit. Puisque la questionner n'avait pas marché, peut-être fallait-il simplement la laisser parler ? L'écouter, et présenter une oreille attentive et compatissante? Alors il se tut.

Drina savait pertinemment ce que Thorin attendait d'elle. Elle savait aussi que lui livrer les détails de cette abominable soirée la soulagerait. C'était la marche logique des choses après tout. Mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il ne lui pardonne pas son geste, bien qu'à présent il ne lui tienne plus rigueur de ce _baiser_. Mais pire encore, elle avait peur qu'il approuve ce qu'avait dit Boldur. C'était une peur insensée, irrationnelle et totalement stupide, mais Boldur avait semé le doute dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Mais Thorin ne pouvait pas se justifier si elle ne lui expliquait pas le problème. Et on en revenait toujours au même point. Parler ou se taire ? Dans un brusque sursaut de courage et de volonté elle se lança, sachant au plus profond d'elle-même que si elle attendait davantage, elle ne le ferait jamais.

-« Aucun de nous deux ne voulait commencer. J'avais peur, et je suppose que lui aussi. J'ai finit par me lancer, et lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'acceptait pas notre relation à tous les deux… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« … et c'est là que tu es entré dans la pièce… Quand… quand j'ai entendu ta voix… je me suis tournée vers toi et… et j'avais tellement peur de ce que tu me dirais… Ton visage… tu étais livide… et je… Oh Thorin, je suis tellement désolée ! »

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa confession, elle s'était difficilement dominée, et avait tenté de raconter toute la discussion dans son intégralité, rapportant tous les faits de la manière la plus objective possible, essayant de faire abstraction à ses sentiments. Mais là… là, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. C'était trop dur… Y repenser, revivre la scène dans sa tête et remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Ça faisait tellement mal ! Mais paradoxalement, elle se sentait infiniment soulagée… Soulagée d'avoir pu se confier, de ne plus porter ce poids seule, et heureuse que Thorin sache maintenant toute la vérité. Maintenant, ne manquait plus que sa réaction…

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Thorin, comprenant bien la position inconfortable de Drina suite à ces confidences, l'attira dans ses bras, où elle se mit à pleurer, tant de soulagement que de honte. Il la serra fortement dans ses bras, comme voulant l'enfermer en lui. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses mouvements brusques, son visage fermé, et à l'heure actuelle, il devait se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas partir sur le champ à la recherche de Boldur et lui faire payer. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui. Il était roi, il avait l'habitude des contestations et des remarques. Mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait les abominations qu'il avait dites à Drina. Il lui avait fait douter d'elle, ainsi que des sentiments que lui-même lui portait. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Drina s'était sentit mal pendant toute cette semaine ! Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, se détendant peu à peu.

Drina accueillit l'étreinte avec un plaisir sans nom. Il ne lui en voulait pas ! Cette phrase tourbillonnait dans son esprit, comme une libération ! Elle avait tellement craint qu'il la rejette que cette simple démonstration d'affection l'émut aux larmes. Larmes qu'elle ne se priva pas de laisser couler… Mais une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait une phrase, la seule phrase de cette longue discussion qu'elle avait volontairement omise. _C'est peut-être ton fils Drina, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi le sien ! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Néanmoins, parler lui avait fait du bien. Le poids qui depuis plusieurs jours semblait peser sur ses épaules semblait s'être miraculeusement alléger. Elle souriait, et riait à nouveau, paraissait plus sereine… Apaisée… Ces souvenirs n'avaient pas disparus. Ils ne disparaitraient jamais totalement d'ailleurs. Mais à chaque seconde ils semblaient un peu plus lointains.

Thorin lui, ne vivait pas aussi bien cette discussion. Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un que Boldur. Jamais. Ce n'était pas tant l'amour qu'il portait à Drina, ou sa jalousie maladive. Lui aussi l'avait jalousé à l'époque où il le pensait en couple avec Drina. Ce n'était pas non plus ses mensonges, et ses tentatives de les discréditer aux yeux de Drina. Non, il le détestait pour l'avoir blessé _elle_. Il voulait lui faire mal, le frapper, rendre coup pour coup, un coup pour chacune des trop nombreuses larmes qu'il avait fait couler de ses yeux. Mais une petite voix raisonnable lui soufflait que Boldur souffrait déjà assez à l'heure actuelle, en sachant que jamais elle ne serait sienne. Alors Thorin serrait les poings, se calmait difficilement et souriait à Drina pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et il passait un peu plus de temps à la salle d'arme pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

Thran aussi avait vu le changement dans l'altitude de sa mère. Et il l'attribuait, en juste cause, à Thorin. Et chaque jour il se félicitait un peu plus de sa présence auprès de sa mère. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre quarante-cinq ans sans le connaitre. Il avait grandit avec ce vide en lui, ce manque. Il savait que quelque chose lui manquait, mais n'ayant jamais expérimenté cette… chose, cette présence, il était incapable d'en regretter l'absence. Mais à présent, il ne se voyait pas vivre loin d'ici, loin de cette nouvelle famille et loin de _lui_…

Et entre eux trois, à chaque silence, entre les sourires et les éclats et rires, semblaient résonner les mots que les lèvres ne pouvaient pas prononcer. _C'est peut-être ton fils Drina, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi le sien ! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles **_  
_** D'une étrange lumière **_  
_** La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie **_  
_** Vit sa plus belle histoire **_

_** L'amour brille sous les étoiles **_  
_** Illuminant leurs cœurs **_  
_** Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini **_  
_** Un sublime espoir** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

La soirée était bien avancée. Après le repas, Drina et Thorin s'étaient installés sur un banc, sur les remparts sud, pour prendre un peu l'air et profiter de cette belle soirée. Dès qu'ils les avaient vus, les gardes s'étaient éloignés, leur laissant leur intimité. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire seuls. Ils discutaient paisiblement, mais le plus souvent, ils se taisaient et contemplaient simplement les étoiles.

Pourtant, Drina n'avait pas le cœur à admirer la beauté du ciel nocturne. Elle qui était pourtant toujours apaisée à la vue des astres célestes se trouvait trop bouleversée pour en profiter pleinement. Les mots virevoltaient dans sa tête, comment autant de papillons vifs et insaisissables. Elle avait maintes fois préparé son discours, ne trouvant jamais la force et le courage de tout lui avouer. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre. Et s'il l'apprenait par lui-même, et comprenait qu'elle lui avait mentit pendant tout ce temps… il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Déjà à l'heure actuelle, elle doutait que le pardon lui soit accordé. Mais il le fallait. Toute cette comédie n'avait que trop durée._ C'est peut-être ton fils Drina, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi le sien ! _

-« Thorin ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi avait entendu l'intonation hésitante dans sa voix.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-« Il faut… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait, sans grand succès, de faire apparaitre ferme.

Cette simple phrase suffit inquiéter Thorin. Aussitôt les pires scénarios, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres, lui passèrent par la tête.

-« Je t'écoute, » dit-il, pas beaucoup plus assuré que Drina.

-« Je te demande simplement de ne pas m'interrompre, et de me laisser finir… C'est… c'est suffisamment dur à avouer comme ça… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui prit les mains et les serra fermement, les enfermant dans les siennes.

-« Avant tout sache que… je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais… Si c'est plus simple pour toi, je m'en irais. Définitivement. Je sortirais de ta vie, comme si je n'avais jamais existée. Déteste moi, haï moi, fais ce qui te semble le plus juste. Si tu préfères faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu… et bien, je n'aborderais plus jamais le sujet… J'aurais au moins la conscience tranquille de te savoir au courant. »

Ces mots, censés apaiser Thorin, ou tout au moins le déculpabiliser, ne firent qu'augmenter son désarroi et son angoisse. Valars, mais quelle nouvelle catastrophe allait _encore_ lui tomber dessus ?

-« Après la batailles des Cinq Armées, » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, « j'ai comme tu le sais fuit Erebor. J'ai erré pendant près de trois mois, avant d'être retrouvée par des elfes de Fondcombes, qui m'ont conduit auprès du Seigneur Elrond. Et à la cité elfique. J'y suis restée un mois, puis j'ai gagné la communauté de la forêt. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais Drina lui fit les gros yeux, car elle voyait bien qu'il s'impatientait de l'entendre raconter ces choses qu'il connaissait déjà.

-« Ce que tu ne sais pas, » continua-t-elle, plus doucement encore, « c'est l'événement qui m'a conduit à quitter la protection de la cité elfique. »

Elle baissa la tête, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer le visage anxieux de Thorin. _N'oublie pas que c'est aussi le sien ! Le sien ! Le sien !_

-« J'ai découvert… ou plutôt, Elrond à découvert que… que j'étais… enceinte… »

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée. Sous le choc, Thorin lâcha les mains de Drina, se leva du banc et commença machinalement à faire les cent pas. C'était donc de ça qu'elle voulait lui parler… De Thran, de sa naissance… et de son père, probablement… Il avait toujours évité d'y penser, se voilant volontairement la face. Si dans son esprit, il assimilait parfaitement le fait que Drina soit mère, il avait du mal à concevoir l'idée d'un père. Pas quand lui-même avait tant rêvé de prendre cette place, une place qu'un autre avait occupé. Car Thran n'était pas arrivé par miracle ! Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux, et faire semblant d'ignorer les choses. Drina lui avait dit que s'il le souhaitait, ils feraient comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Mais il ne le pourrait pas, c'était impossible. Il devait voir la vérité en face : Drina, ou plutôt Bila à l'époque, avait aimé. Elle avait aimé un autre que lui. Et avait porté son enfant. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, une bouffée de rage et de jalousie s'empara de lui, qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer jaloux, c'est lui qui l'avait abandonnée en premier lieu.

-« A ce moment là, j'étais enceinte de quatre mois… »

Il sursauta à l'entende de ce doux murmure et se retourna brusquement. Quatre mois, cela voulait dire…

-« Erebor… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il était en train de dire. Et pourtant…

-« Oui, Erebor, » confirma Drina. Il ne savait pas à quel point il tombait juste. « Juste avant le grande bataille pour être exacte. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'information que Thorin attendait, et de loin, mais elle ne savait pas comment amener les choses. Il y eut un long silence, que Thorin finit par rompre.

-« Qui ? » finit-il par demander, la voix étranglée.

Thorin refusait de le montrer, mais intérieurement il souffrait. Abominablement. Il admettait avec beaucoup de difficultés que Drina puisse être retombée amoureuse. C'était… c'était la logique des choses dirons-nous. Mais… si peu de temps après qu'ils aient rompu ? Enfin, qu'il l'ait chassé pour être exact…

-« Thran tient beaucoup de lui, » commença-t-elle, sans lui répondre directement. « Les mêmes cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés, la même barbe sombre. Ils sont tous les deux très grands, quoique Thran un peu. Mais c'est ma faute je suppose, ascendance hobbit oblige. Le même visage un peu anguleux. Mais il n'y a pas que le physique. Thran peut paraitre assez renfermé avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Mais il donnera tout de lui aux personnes qui ont la chance d'être considérées comme ses amis. Comme son père d'ailleurs. Beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse, dissimulées sous une carapace dure et impassible. Oh oui, ils se ressemblent tant ! Tellement que c'en est parfois douloureux ! Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas tel père, tel fils ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa confession, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Thorin, c'est _ton_ fils. »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Oui, j'ose couper ici (Mouhahaha !) Maintenant, je vous conseille de prendre une grande respiration... et de la retenir quelques semaines ! (Parce qu'on va en avoir pour plusieurs chapitres à régler tout ce qui s'annonce...)**

**La chanson est "L'amour brille sous les étoiles" du dessin animé Le roi Lion (mais la version anglaise d'Elton John "Can you feel the love tonight" est encore plus belle !).**

**Review ?**


	35. Et des conséquences

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre très attendu avec la réaction de Thorin.**

**Merci à Joyli, Dame Marianne, Laclea, Le poussin fou, Arwengeld, Sabrinabella, ScottishBloodyMary, Noooo Aime, in the moo,97, Sally-of-middle-earth, Aliena Wyvern, Sarah March, Hebii-chan, Ezezaguna, ameliemallette1, lectrice assidue ******et Miss Egypte **pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Oui je suis sadique, mouhahaha ! (tu ne savais pas ?) Thorin est obtus, aveugle et bouché, ça tout le monde a pu le constater ! Réaction maintenant, et celle de Thran la semaine prochaine ! Ah, et je suis contente que les chansons te plaise, je dois t'avouer que parfois je me casse la tête pour trouver les bonnes !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 29 : … et des conséquences**

**.**

_**Qu'avons nous fait de nous **_?  
_** S'il est vrai qu'on ait appris **_  
_** A se parler d'amour **_  
_** Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis** _?

_-« Thorin, c'est ton fils. »_

A cet instant, Thorin renonça à lutter et se déconnecta complètement de la réalité. Ses pensées volant en éclats insaisissables. Repassant en boucle la discussion dans son ensemble. Analysant tous les éléments, les plus infimes détails qui lui avaient échappés. Assemblant les pièces de l'immense puzzle qu'était tout à coup devenue sa vie. Comment… Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ? Et pourtant… Père… Il était père…

Drina ne bougeait pas et restait silencieuse, s'empêchant presque de respirer pour ne pas rompre le fragile équilibre qui demeurait encore entre eux. Elle savait que dans ce genre de cas, la seule chose à faire était lui laisser un peu de temps et d'espace pour digérer l'information. Alors elle n'avait rien dit en le voyant se rassoir sur le banc, les mains agitées de tics nerveux. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son visage blême et sur son regard bleu soudainement perdu et voilé. Elle n'avait pas osé poser la main sur son épaule. Et restait simplement là, immobile, invisible. Mais présente. Car non, elle ne se défilerait pas. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

**_Dis moi que toi aussi tu pleurs _**  
**_ D'aussi fort que tu sois _**  
**_ Que tu ne comprends pas _**  
**_ Que tous ça te fait peur_ **

Thorin était complètement bouleversé, telle une énorme boule d'émotion qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Une gigantesque pelote de laine, dont il devait un à un démêler les fils. Fils de sentiments qu'il ne distinguait que difficilement le uns des autres. D'abord, et somme toute logique, le choc. L'étonnement, l'ébahissement, la stupeur, ou quelque soit le synonyme employé. Cette incroyable nouvelle le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Thran puisse être… qu'il soit… son fils… Même quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Drina avait parlé d'Erebor, l'idée ne lui avait tout simplement pas effleuré l'esprit. Trop irréelle, trop folle, trop improbable, trop… juste impossible, tout simplement.

Ensuite, de la joie. Ou même plutôt de l'euphorie. Un bonheur lumineux qu'il avait l'impression de sentir irradier en lui. Il y a bien longtemps, quand lui et la compagnie étaient sur la route d'Erebor, il s'était imaginé les enfants qu'il aurait avec Drina, le futur qu'ils bâtiraient ensembles une fois la montagne reconquise. Il avait rêvé d'une vie à deux, qui plus tard deviendrait à trois, ou même quatre. Mais tous ses rêves s'étaient écroulés à sa mort. Tous ses projets d'avenir, de mariage et d'enfants semblaient prendre l'eau, se noyer pour ne plus jamais refleurir. Et pourtant elle était revenue. Miraculeusement vivante. Et mère. Il l'avait accepté, faisant taire sa jalousie. Il avait tenté de faire un effort de compréhension, et surtout d'acceptation. Il s'était rapproché de Thran, vivant à travers lui une sorte de paternité par procuration. Et voilà qu'il apprenait maintenant que Thran était réellement son fils.

Mais après la joie, de la tristesse. Des remords et des regrets. De la douleur. Tant de temps gâché par la faute de son égoïsme et de son aveuglement. Du temps, et tellement de choses qu'il avait soigneusement piétinées, avant de s'en détourner. A cause de lui, Drina avait dû endosser le rôle de mère célibataire, et avait élevé Thran toute seule. Ce dernier avait dû grandir sans la présence rassurante d'un père à ses côtés. Il avait fait de leurs vies un véritable enfer. Lui-même en avait souffert, la culpabilité le dévorant lentement jours après jours.

Et puis la colère. Une rage brulante, dévastatrice et totalement irraisonnable, obscurcissant sa vision sous un épais voile rouge. Colère contre lui, qui avait absolument tout gâché, quarante-cinq ans plus tôt, et encore aujourd'hui. Qui en aveugle n'avait rien voulu voir de ce qui semblait pourtant évident. Non, qui ne semblait pas : qui l'était. Colère contre Thran aussi, qui semblait surgir tout à coup de nulle part. Comme ça, en une seule phrase, bouleversant tout ce en quoi il croyait. Thran… Presque un imprévu... Et colère contre Drina enfin, qui lui a mentit pendant tout ce temps. Sciemment, volontairement. Toutes ces années loin d'ici, loin de lui. Drina, qui même présente ici, à Erebor, avait fait de la naissance de Thran un secret mieux gardé que nul autre. Drina, encore Drina, qui lui avait caché cet enfant. _Leur enfant_…

Ce fut sans grande surprise la colère qui l'emporta. En soit, c'était probablement la réaction la plus logique, mais lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu le caractère orageux de Thorin… Ce n'était même plus de la colère qui courrait dans ses veines, mais de la haine à l'état pur. Une rage sans nom, une folie furieuse que lui-même ne comprenait pas, préférant simplement se laisser porter par elle. La colère est tellement plus simple, tellement moins lourde à porter que les regrets…

Il se releva d'un seul bond, les poings serrés, et commença à faire les cent pas. Droite, gauche, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Martelant le sol de ses pas. La respiration haletante, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis, sans aucun signe annonciateur, il frappa violement dans le mur à côté de lui. Le craquement de ses doigts qui résonna dans l'air froid et silencieux en disait long sur la force du coup. Mais pourtant il continua à frapper, utilisant également l'autre bras, et bientôt ses deux mains furent couvertes de sang. Son sang. Drina, qui était d'abord restée stupéfaite devant un tel déchainement de violence, se précipita vers lui et tenta de le tirer vers elle pour essayer, avec un peu de retard, de l'arrêter et de l'empêcher de se faire mal. En vain.

-« Thorin ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Calmes-toi ! Thorin, arrêtes, je t'en prie ! »

-« Que je me calme ? » hurla-t-il plus fort encore en se dégageant de la faible prise qu'elle avait sur son bras. « Drina, est ce que te rends simplement compte de la situation ? »

Il se positionna face à elle, la regardant avec rancœur et frustration.

-« Drina, je t'ai cru morte pendant quarante-cinq ans, par ma faute, » dit-il d'une voix basse et grave. « Et les Valars seuls savent à quel point j'en souffert. Parce que je t'aimais Drina, autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Mais au-delà de ça, au-delà de toi, c'est tous les rêves et les espoirs que j'avais placé en nous qui s'effondrèrent. En nous ! Putain Drina, j'en ai tellement rêvé de cet enfant ! Notre enfant à tous les deux ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu m'apprends ? Que ça fait quarante-cinq ans que mon souhait le plus cher a été exaucé ? Mais tu te fous de moi ! »

-« Tu me demandes de comprendre, mais met-toi un peu à ma place, » répondit Drina, qui avait serré les poings et luttait pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. « Je devais revenir comme ça, la bouche en cœur, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

-« Mais je ne te parle même pas de ces derniers quarante-cinq ans Drina, ce n'est pas le plus important,» reprit Thorin, comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. «Ça fait des semaines, des mois presque que tu es à Erebor, que je te vois évoluer quotidiennement avec Thran. Des semaines que je crève de jalousie de savoir que tu as suffisamment aimé quelqu'un pour porter son enfant. Des semaines que tout ça me tue, que je vous vois ensembles, jours après jours, en pensant sans arrêt à tout ce que notre vie aurait pu être. Notre vie Drina, tous ensembles ! Et là ! Là tu m'annonces ça comme ça, tout à trac ! Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler plus tôt ? »

-« Je n'étais même pas sensée rester ! » hurla Drina, perdant à son tour tout contrôle.

Thorin la regarda, se figeant brutalement dans son élan, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire et incapable de parler.

-« Oui, » continua-t-elle, criant de plus en plus fort, se levant du banc. « Nous étions sensés partir dès que tu étais guérit, que ta vie n'aurait plus été en danger ! Et si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que cette foutue cérémonie de remerciement ait lieu devant tout le monde, je serais partie directement et jamais nous ne nous serions revus ! »

-« Tu… » balbutia Thorin, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Tu serais partie comme ça… sans rien me dire ? »

-« Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache ce que tu allais faire ? La dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, tu m'avais insulté et frappé ! Comment aurais-tu réagit à ma place ? J'étais bannie, considérée comme une traitresse, condamnée à la mort si jamais j'osais paraitre ici. Et tu voulais que je revienne ? Que je mette consciemment en danger la vie de notre enfant ? Car oui Thorin, il s'agit de _notre_ enfant. Un enfant que j'ai protégé de ta colère et de ta folie ! Comment fallait-il que je réagisse ? Alors oui je suis peut-être lâche, mais j'ai tout simplement eu peur ! »

Ils se défiaient du regard, se toisant, se jugeant. Colère, déni et affliction. Haine, souffrance et remords. Tristesse, rage et incompréhension.

-« Tu aurais dû savoir, » finit par dire Thorin durement après un long silence. « En toute honnêteté, je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça… »

-« Et j'ai eu des raisons de douter, » le coupa brusquement Drina, la voix sèche et le corps tendu. « Au vu de nos retrouvailles. Après quarante-cinq ans de séparation, quelle est la première chose que nous avons trouvée à faire quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls ? C'est nous disputer. Nous hurler dessus, nous déchirer, nous briser. Alors il était hors de question que je rajoute Thran dans l'équation ! »

Drina haletait, essoufflée par sa diatribe furieuse. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, et ses poings serrés tremblaient par intermittence. Pourtant, quand Thorin la regardait, ce n'était pas une femme en colère qu'il voyait. Quand il la regardait dans les yeux, il voyait une mère prête à tout pour son enfant. Même au sacrifice de ses propres sentiments. Et c'est cette vision, cette compréhension innée des émotions qui traversaient Drina qui permit à Thorin de se calmer. Il souffla longuement, et lentement, desserra ses poings couverts de sang. Ses doigts craquèrent douloureusement, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'approcha d'un pas de Drina, puis encore un autre. Elle ne bougea pas. Il prit l'un de ses mains entre les siennes, et avec tendresse la baisa du bout des lèvres. Elle se laissa faire. Mieux, elle se détendit imperceptiblement, et esquissa un très léger sourire. Il put alors voir les larmes, rendant ses yeux brillants, et qu'elle ne contenait plus que difficilement. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, pas encore. Il était désolé de la faire souffrir, mais il devait savoir…

-« Et après ? » demanda doucement Thorin, qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation. « Quand nous nous sommes réconcilié ? Ou même simplement quand nous nous sommes remis ensembles ?

Drina détourna la tête à l'entente de la question. Le silence entre eux. La distance, l'éloignement. Insupportable. Mais Thorin ne la laissa pas faire, et délicatement releva son menton. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put alors y voir l'étendu de sa douleur et de sa culpabilité.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la faire, » avoua-t-elle finalement après un long silence, des sanglots dans la voix. « J'avais… pardon, nous avions retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre ensembles… mais tellement fragile ! J'avais peur qu'une telle nouvelle… je ne sais pas… te mette en colère, te dégoûtes… Thorin, je ne voulais pas te perdre ! Pas maintenant, alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver ! »

**_J'ai mal, j'ai mal si simplement _**  
**_ Au plus profond de moi _**  
**_ Et toi, si tu m'entend _**  
**_ Toi aussi tu as froid_ **

Peine contre peine. Douleur contre douleur. Remords et regrets. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Les deux probablement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi. Perdu. Il était complètement perdu. Et c'est dans cet état de fragilité et de vulnérabilité que la lumière se fit totalement dans son esprit. Que la chose, jusque là abstraite, apparaissait soudainement comme concrète. Réelle. Et cette chose tenait en un mot. _Père_… Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il sentit nettement la main de Drina venir les essuyer. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et vit qu'elle s'était assise sur le banc à côté de lui. Elle aussi pleurait. Il avait si mal ! Mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement bien. Serein. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-« Thorin… » sanglota Drina. « Dis… Dis quelque chose… je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! »

Thorin entrouvrit la bouche une fois, puis une deuxième, sans qu'un seul son ne s'échappe. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur… _ça_…Le penser, oui… mais le dire… Il se racla la gorge, essuya ses larmes et respira un grand coup.

-« J'ai… » essaya-t-il une première fois. Sans succès. « J'ai un… fils ? »

Sa voix sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Drina eut un petit rire étranglé entre ses pleurs.

-« Oui Thorin… » dit-elle doucement. « Thran est ton fils… _Notre_ fils… »

Alors, la prenant totalement au dépourvu, il l'attrapa fermement par la taille et l'embrassa violemment. Ses lèvres étaient voraces, pressentes. Son baiser fougueux et passionné. Et sur ses joues coulaient des larmes. Drina répondu avidement à son baiser, perdue, éperdue. Déboussolée. Elle aussi pleurait. Enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, les yeux clos, les mains perdus dans la chevelure de l'autre, ils étaient simplement là. Ensembles. Ils restèrent là un long moment, des minutes, des heures, blottis l'un contre l'autre, cherchant dans leur présence mutuelle amour, paix et réconfort.

La crise était passée. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Les sanglots s'étaient peu à peu apaisés. Pour autant, ni Drina ni Thorin ne rompirent le silence. N'osant pas, ne voulant pas. Cependant, il le fallait bien. Drina s'était blottie contre le torse de Thorin, et lui-même avait refermé ses bras sur elle en un cocon protecteur.

-« Thorin ? » demanda tout doucement Drina.

Pour toute réponse, il appuya un peu plus ses caresses sur ses bras.

-« Que… qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Thorin la retourna vers lui et la regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas l'étrange lueur de peur qui y avait pris place.

-« Je ne comprends pas ta question… » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien… » expliqua-t-elle. « Maintenant que tu sais que Thran est ton fils, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire… qu'est ce qui va changer entre nous ? Et pour lui ? Tu sais, il a suffisamment souffert de cette situation, et je ne veux surtout pas lui donne de faux espoir ! »

Thorin garda le silence un moment. Cette question était bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait, et méritait réflexion. En effet, qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Que voulait-il, lui ? Et plus important encore, que voulaient Thran et Drina ?

-« Ce n'est pas grave » ajouta précipitamment Drina, en prenant son silence pour un refus. « Si… si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre, ou si tu préfères faire comme si de rien n'était, ou… »

Thorin la fit taire d'un baiser. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle ne put qu'y répondre.

-« Non Drina, » déclara-t-il fermement. « J'ai bien l'intention de reconnaitre officiellement Thran comme mon fils. C'est… Disons que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui… »

-« Pas de ça Thorin, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par remord, ou pour je ne sais quelle notion de responsabilité ou de devoir. Je veux que tu le fasses, uniquement si toi-même tu en as envie »

Il lui prit les mains, et la regarda tendrement… avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

-« Évidemment que je le veux Drina, » répondit Thorin. « Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre, et tu le sais. Mais la vraie question est : est-ce-que Thran le veut aussi ? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça sans son accord, ou si lui-même ne le souhaite pas ! »

-« Oh Thorin ! » s'exclama Drina, le serrant dans ses bras

Alors, prenant Thorin totalement au dépourvu, elle se remit à pleurer. Il caressa maladroitement son dos, la serrant dans ses bras. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état ? Là, il ne comprenait pas… Elle finit néanmoins par relever la tête, qu'elle avait enfouie dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux mouillés de larmes débordaient de… de gratitude ? Et elle avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-« Thorin, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais lui faire, » déclara Drina, émue. « Pendant toutes ces années, il a rêvé de te rencontrer. Alors venir ici, même dans de telles circonstances… Et je sais aussi que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, le secret de sa naissance lui pèse. Même à moi, il se confie très peu à ce sujet. Mais il n'est pas très discret, et je vois bien comment il te regarde, et encore plus depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Il voudrait tant te dire la vérité ! Mais comme moi, il avait peur de ta réaction. Alors que tu saches la vérité, que tu l'acceptes, et mieux encore que tu le reconnaisses… je crois qu'il avait cessé de l'espérer… »

Elle se leva, et Thorin suivit le mouvement. Ils se regardèrent. Se sourirent. Thorin l'enlaça, et elle se blottit avec bonheur contre lui. Oui, là elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

-« Nous sommes une famille maintenant, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'élargit. _Une famille_…

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? Mais ne rêvez pas trop, ça ne va pas duré...**

**La chanson est "******Qu'avons nous fait de vous ?**" de Victoria Petrosillo et Merwan Rim (comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil).**

**Review ?**


	36. Un rêve brisé

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, in the moon97, Le Poussin Fou, Sabrinabella, Dame Marianne, Arwengeld, Sally-of-middle-earth, ScottishBloodyMary, Sarah March, Joyli, Hebii-chan, lectriceassidue et Ezezaguna pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : J'espère que tu as bien profité de cette joie et de cette tendresse, parce que là... enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ! (Mais attention, c'est valable pour tout le monde !)  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 30 : Un rêve brisé**

**.**

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Drina s'élargit. _Une famille_… Sa famille. Thorin et elle restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Profitant ensembles de ces quelques instants de paix, fugaces et réconfortants, où rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Plus de colère, plus de tristesse, plus rien, si ce n'est l'apaisement enfin trouvé. Après avoir tant lutté l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qu'il leur paraissait être des années, cet équilibre finalement retrouvé avait un gout de paradis. Cependant, il leur manquait encore quelque chose pour que leur bonheur soit parfait. Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Drina se redressa finalement. Les larmes brillantes avaient séché sur ses joues, ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'une joie qu'elle ne contenait que difficilement, et son sourire était plus franc qu'il ne l'avait été en quarante-cinq ans. Elle se releva du banc où ils s'étaient assis des heures plus tôt, incitant Thorin à en faire de même. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un mot pour qu'ils se comprennent.

-« Thran… »

Thorin, qui avait suivit le même cheminement de pensée, hocha la tête. Oui, il restait le principal intéressé à mettre au courant. Car bien que cette incroyable nouvelle, cette révélation de paternité réjouisse Thorin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Drina lui avait assuré que Thran serait heureux de cette nouvelle, mais n'était-ce pas simplement ce qu'elle voulait ? Car Drina voulait sa famille unie autour d'elle, de ça il en était certain. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'en pensait Thran ? Et surtout, que voulait-il ? Il avait, semble-t-il, bien accepté leur relation. Seulement, il avait accepté le compagnon de sa mère. Mais accepterait-il d'avoir un père ? Et lui-même serait-il à la hauteur de ce rôle ?

Mais il n'était plus temps de reculer. En acceptant cette paternité, il avait parfaitement conscience des conséquences. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix à l'heure actuelle. Drina le tirait vivement par la main, courant presque dans les couloirs, pressée qu'elle était d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à son fils. Et Thorin la suivait, la boule au ventre, l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en lui l'empêchant d'apprécier pleinement ce moment de bonheur.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence bien trop pesant, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements royaux. Et là, Thorin ne put faire autrement que de se stopper. Il… il ne pouvait pas. Pousser la porte devant lui impliquait bien plus qu'entrer simplement dans la pièce. Ça allait bien au-delà… Drina se tourna aussitôt vers lui, les yeux emplis de question et les sourcils froncés. Interrogative… et soucieuse. Effrayée qu'il ait put changer d'idée, qu'il se décide soudainement à nier tout en bloc. Mais rapidement, son visage se dérida. Elle voyait le regard un peu lointain et perdu de Thorin, presque absent. Et la lueur de peur qui brillait toujours au fond de ses yeux. La peur du rejet. La peur de la solitude. La peur de souffrir, encore. Drina comprenait, car elle-même ressentait la même appréhension. Elle avait beau être persuadé que Thran réagirait correctement, elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'immiscer en elle. Comment ne pas douter dans pareille situation ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le sera fortement dans ses bras. Du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme voulant se fondre en lui. Comme par automatisme, Thorin resserra immédiatement son étreinte sur elle. Enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux dorés, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue blanche, il se laissa aller à une bienfaisante torpeur. Drina se dégagea finalement, et lentement déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste. Doux et tendre. Mais qui leur correspondait parfaitement. Un baiser qui voulait tout dire.

-« Je t'aime, » murmura Drina d'une voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, Thorin la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout. »

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se regardèrent. Drina hocha la tête fermement, décidée. Et Thorin, prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas_**  
**_ Y aura bien un jour où on y croira plus_**  
**_ Un jour ou l'autre on sera tous papa_**  
**_ Et d'un jour à l'autre on aura disparu_**  
**_ Serons-nous détestables ?_**  
**_ Serons-nous admirables ?_**  
**_ Des géniteurs ou des génies ?_**  
**_ Dites-nous qui donne naissance aux irresponsables ?_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se leva difficilement de sa chaise, ses jambes en coton ne le portant que difficilement. Il fit un pas en titubant, puis un deuxième. Et manqua de tomber en avant et de s'écrouler face contre terre. Heureusement, il sentit le bras de Fili se glisser immédiatement autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, rapidement imité par Kili de l'autre côté. Incapable de se déplacer seul, il se laissa guider par les deux frères qui le firent assoir avec délicatesse sur le canapé, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. La bouche pâteuse, la vision floue et trouble, les pensées brumeuse, il ne contrôlait que difficilement ses gestes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha le gobelet qu'il tenait encore à la main. Le tintement de l'étain contre le sol en pierre résonna dans sa tête douloureuse et lui arracha une grimace. Mahal, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire autant ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Thran éclata de rire à une blague de Bofur. Et ce n'était pas la première, loin de là. Toute la soirée, il avait enchainée les plaisanteries et les anecdotes croustillantes, auxquelles s'étaient gentiment joints le reste de la compagnie, puis sa mère et lui-même. Bon sang, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça ! Du bout des doigts il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux lors de son fou rire. Ça faisait un bien fou !

Bientôt, tout le monde se leva pour sortir de table. Ils rejoignirent la partie salon pour prendre un dernier verre, un café, écouter de la musique ou discuter un peu. Comme tous les soirs. Une routine apaisante dont il savait être incapable de se passer. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa mère pour s'assoir à côté d'elle comme à son habitude, celle-ci lui fit discrètement signe de rester à sa place. Il fronça alors les sourcils, interrogateur. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il vienne la voir ? Il vit alors Thorin s'approcher d'elle, l'embrasser, et elle l'entraina vers la sortie. Seuls tous les deux. Drina se retourna vers Thran brièvement, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle ne put néanmoins lui cacher la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Alors il comprit. C'était tellement évident ! Elle allait lui dire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait ce que tenter de les retenir, ils avaient tous les deux disparut. Trop tard.

Sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regagna sa place, le visage pâle et décomposé et les mains légèrement tremblantes. Les autres nains le regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'humeur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le contrarier ? Et surtout aussi soudainement, sans que personne en se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Fili et Kili se regardèrent, tout aussi surpris que les autres. Puis sans un mot, ils prirent chacun l'une des chaises à côté de lui et s'assirent. Un à un, sous la discrète impulsion de Fili, les autres nains quittèrent la pièce en silence, les laissant seuls tous les trois.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thran ? » demanda Kili d'une voix douce. « Et pas la peine d'essayer de nous mentir, nous voyons très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en le voyant prêt à nier.

Thran releva vivement la tête, qu'il avait machinalement enfouie entre ses bras. Il regarda les deux frères, qui le contemplaient avec inquiétude. _« Ils se souciaient vraiment de lui »_ réalisa-t-il pleinement pour la première fois. Pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de pouvoir vraiment se reposer sur quelqu'un, autre que sa mère. Il n'avait simplement pas voulu les inquiéter. Visiblement, c'était raté. Complètement raté. Il réalisa également qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se confier. Depuis toujours, il gardait cette… cette tristesse, cette colère, cette rancœur, cette souffrance… ce besoin, surtout ce besoin… Il avait tout gardé à l'intérieur de lui. Certes, il en discutait quelque fois avec sa mère. Mais généralement, il lui demandait simplement de raconter. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, qui s'épanchait. Et il voyait bien qu'après chacune de leur discussion, elle avait ce petit air mélancolique. Alors il préférait garder tout au fond de lui pour ne pas l'attrister davantage. Mais ça le rongeait.

-« Elle… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, la gorge nouée. Leur avouer ? Se taire ? Parler ? Ne rien dire ?...

-« Elle ? Qui Elle ? » l'interrogea Fili, ne comprenant pas. « Drina ? »

Thran hocha la tête péniblement. Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, Kili reprit la parole doucement, comme il le ferait avec un animal effarouché.

-« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a ta mère ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix tout aussi basse que son frère.

-« Je… » balbutia difficilement Thran. « Elle… Elle va tout lui dire… »

Et puis, prenant les deux frères par surprise, il se mit soudainement à pleurer. Oubliant totalement où il était, avec qui. Le comment et le pourquoi n'avait plus la moindre importance. Trop prit par sa peur pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Non, ce n'était même plus de la peur, mais de la terreur à l'état pur. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tout devrait être dit. C'était dans la logique des choses. Et à une époque, dire la vérité à Thorin était son vœu le plus cher. Pouvoir être auprès de lui, partager des choses… comme un enfant avec son père… Oui, il en avait rêvé. Il avait tellement désiré cette vérité qu'elle en était venue à lui faire mal. Mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un équilibre, qu'il avait apprit à connaitre cette famille, qu'il était heureux, tout simplement… Tout risquait de voler en éclats. Eclats qu'il savait irréparables. Car il était incapable de deviner comment allait réagir Thorin. L'accepterait-il ? Nierait-il tout en bloc ? Ou allait-il tout simplement l'ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne savait pas quelle possibilité lui faisait le plus mal. A l'idée de devoir partir loin d'Erebor, loin d'eux tous, et loin de _lui_, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Fili et Kili, d'abord interloqué par la réaction du plus jeune, ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Comme un seul homme, ils se rapprochèrent de Thran pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte à la fois ferme et réconfortante. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu mettre le plus jeune dans cet état lamentable, mais ça devait être important, lui qui était toujours si calme et pondéré. Fili frottait doucement une main dans son dos, et Kili lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Peu à peu, Thran réussit à se calmer. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, les tremblements de ses mains s'apaisèrent, les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler. Mais Fili et Kili ne relâchaient pas leur étreinte sur lui pour autant. S'il y avait bien une chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est que Thran était encore trop fragile pour qu'ils le laissent seul. Pour l'instant, le plus jeune avait simplement besoin d'une présence rassurante. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Thran reprit lentement pied, reprenant conscience de lui-même et de son environnement. Il sentit les bras qui l'encerclaient, et la chaleur de deux corps contre le sien. Il entendit les craquements du feu dans la cheminée. Il vit la lumière des flammes éclairer les murs de pierre. Et il croisa deux regards soucieux posés sur lui. Il esquissa un petit sourire, trop large pour être honnête, qui ne dissipa pas l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses vis-à-vis.

-« Merci, » leur chuchota-t-il, les enlaçant à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient encore, ses démons l'habitaient toujours, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa douleur.

Après une légère tape amicale dans son dos, Fili se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire dans un coin de la pièce. Il revint avec une bouteille et trois verres d'étain, qu'il remplit immédiatement. Il tendit le premier à Thran, qui l'avala sans se poser de question. Et s'étrangla. Après une longue quinte de toux qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il interpella Fili, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Punaise mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama-t-il.

-« Ça mon cher Thran, » lui répondit le blond, « c'est de l'alcool nain. Très fort. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux quand on broie du noir. »

Kili vida son gobelet à son tour, quoique sans s'étouffer, et lui lança un sourire encourageant. _Voilà exactement ce dont il avait besoin_, songea Thran. _Oublier_. Alors sans hésiter, il tendit son verre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Ah dites-nous qui, tient,_**  
**_ Tout le monde sait comment on fait les bébés_**  
**_ Mais personne sait comment on fait des papas_**  
**_ Monsieur Je-sais-tout en aurait hérité, c'est ça_**  
**_ Faut l'sucer d'son pouce ou quoi ?_**  
**_ Dites-nous où c'est caché, ça doit_**  
**_ Faire au moins mille fois qu'on a, bouffé nos doigts_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Retour au présent…_

Fili et Kili déposèrent délicatement Thran sur le canapé et échangèrent un regard soucieux et inquiet. Eux qui pensaient avoir eu une bonne idée – pour une fois soit dit en passant – se révélait être une véritable catastrophe. Visiblement, Thran ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais alors, pas du tout. Foutue ascendance hobbit, au moins les nains avait une sacrée descente. Mais cela ne changeait rien au résultat : Thran ne tenait pas l'alcool. Au contraire, ce dernier avait visiblement un effet plus que néfaste sur lui. Après seulement quelques verres, pourtant à peine remplis, il avait commencé à leur parler. Enfin, plutôt à divaguer et à leur débiter des âneries sans queue ni tête. A travers son discours plus que confus, ils avaient néanmoins réussit à reconnaitre quelques noms, dont les leurs, celui de sa mère et celui de Thorin. A un moment, il avait parlé de son enfance. Ou était-ce d'une absence ? Ils ne savaient pas du tout. Et pour couronner le tout, il était dans un état instable, passant en quelques secondes d'une crise de larmes à de grands éclats de rire, d'une colère dévastatrice à un état apathique.

Si Drina voyait son fils comme ça, elle allait les tuer. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Après les avoir longuement torturés. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils la comprenaient parfaitement. Malgré l'alcool dans leur sang qui les embrouillaient un peu, ils avaient les idées encore suffisamment claires pour comprendre le désastre qui les attendaient. Thran bien calé contre le dossier du canapé, Kili s'approcha de son frère.

-« On ferait mieux d'aller le coucher, » murmura-t-il. « Avant que Drina et Thorin ne rentrent. »

Fili opina vivement, bien d'accord avec son frère. A deux, ils réussirent à relever Thran, qui était complètement avachit et déconnecté de la réalité. Lentement, ils le stabilisèrent, et vérifièrent qu'il tenait à peu près sur ses pieds.

-« Allez Thran, » chuchota Fili, en encouragement. « On y est presque, tu peux le faire. »

Ils firent un pas en direction des chambres. Et la porte du salon s'ouvrit dans leur dos. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard soucieux et une grimace. _Et merde !_ Drina et Thorin s'étaient figés dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air de ne pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Choqués. Drina fut la première à se reprendre, quoique son visage subitement pâle en dise long sur son état d'esprit. Elle avança de quelques pas vers eux, timidement, comme si elle n'osait pas toucher son fils.

-« Thran ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, qui cachait bien mal son inquiétude.

Mais malgré son faible murmure, son fils l'entendit. Il releva difficilement la tête et lui sourit. Ou, plutôt, il esquissa une grimace.

-« Salut maman, » articula-t-il péniblement, la bouche pâteuse.

Puis son regard se posa machinalement sur Thorin, qui était resté en retrait. Il vit immédiatement rouge, et son sang s'embrasa dans ses veines. S'arrachant brutalement à la prise des deux frères, il se précipita en titubant vers Thorin. Et sans préavis, lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Tous entendirent les craquements de son nez, avec satisfaction pour Thran, avec horreur pour les trois autres. Thorin chancela brièvement en arrière, portant immédiatement une main à son visage. Mais Thran n'en avait pas finit.

-« T'étais où ? » hurla-t-il comme un dément, continuant de le frapper. « T'étais où pendant toutes ces années ? T'étais où quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Putain mais tu te rends pas compte de tout le bordel que t'as foutu ? J'étais qu'un gamin, merde ! Un putain de gosse qu'a dû grandir sans son père ! »

Semblant tout à coup reprendre vie, Fili et Kili se précipitèrent vers le plus jeune pour le ceinturer. Mais il se débâtait, et l'alcool additionné à sa fureur le rendait difficilement contrôlable.

-« Et maman, t'as pensé à elle ? » continua-t-il, de grosses larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. « Pas une seule fois ! Il n'y avait que toi ! Toi, toi et ta putain de pierre ! T'as préféré ton tas d'or à elle, espèce de connard ! T'aurais dû être là, pour elle, pour moi ! Tu ne la mérite pas ! Elle mérite cent fois mieux qu'un salaud qui l'a laissé tombé ! Qui l'a abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte ! Enceinte espèce d'enfoiré ! On était deux, merde ! Deux, alors qu'on aurait dû être trois ! Trois ! T'aurais dû être là, t'aurais dû… »

Soudain, il s'affaissa dans les bras de Fili et Kili, qui l'empêchèrent de justesse de basculer en arrière. Derrière lui se tenait Drina, livide. Elle était guérisseuse depuis de nombreuses années. Elle savait comment rendre quelqu'un inconscient, sur quels points appuyés pour faire perdre connaissance, le tout sans lui faire de mal. Mais là, il s'agissait de son fils. Son propre enfant. Le regard éberlué de Fili et Kili naviguait lentement d'un Thran immobile et inconscient à une Drina fermée et blême, en passant par un Thorin choqué en ensanglanté. Ça ne pouvait pas… non, ce n'était pas possible… n'est ce pas ? Non… Thorin ne pouvait pas être… ?

-« Fili, Kili, amenez le dans sa chambre, » ordonna Drina d'une voix blanche. « Ensuite, allez tous les deux vous couchez, je pense vous avez fait suffisamment de dégâts pour ce soir. Quand à toi Thorin, ton nez n'est pas cassé. Ça va aller, ça va arrêter de saigner tout seul. »

Sans leur accorder un regard de plus, elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vacillant. Sortir de cette pièce. S'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Tout abandonner derrière elle. Tout… tout, mais pas ça… Pas ce spectacle désolant dont elle avait été témoin malgré elle.

-« Drina… » appela faiblement Fili dans son dos, la voix altérée.

Elle se retourna vivement, manquant de trébucher. De grosses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! » gémit -elle.

Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains, et commença à pleurer. Thorin s'approcha d'elle doucement, et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

-« Vous avez tout gâché ! » s'exclama-t-elle, éperdue, sans réellement savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

**_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_**

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Youhou ! Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là, hein ? (Euh... quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas être si contente de moi sur ce coup là...)**

**La chanson est "Papaoutai" (Parfaitement adaptée n'est ce pas ?) de Stromae.**

**Review ?**


	37. Bonus 6 : Absence

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Et oui, nous ne sommes que mardi, et je poste déjà ! Mais faux-espoir, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un bonus. Ici, il est sur Thran, en pleine crise d'adolescence (et existentielle accessoirement).**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sally-of-middle-earth, ScottishBloodyMary, Arwengeld, Joyli, Sabrinabella, Sarah March, Neiflheim, lectriceassidue, lizzia0901, Dame Marianne, Sakura Naka et Ezezaguna**** pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Le problème, c'est que malgré l'alcool, il y a toujours un fond de vérité...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 6 : Absence**

**.**

_C'est tellement, tellement stupide… je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi maman tiens tellement à ce que je tienne un journal. Mahal, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Si j'ai quelque chose à dire, alors je le dis, point final ! Je sais que je peux tout dire à ma mère, ou dans le pire des cas, à Boldur ou à mes amis. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de me confier à un foutu journal !_

Je soupirais, passant machinalement une main dans mes cheveux pour écarter les mèches qui pendaient devant mon visage. Quelle idée maman avait eu quand même ! Et alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique, chaud, sec et lumineux, et que je pourrais aller m'entrainer dehors… Me voilà coincé ici pour une durée indéterminée. Jusqu'à ce que, selon ma mère « tu te mettes à réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement aux gens qui t'entourent, et surtout à toi-même ». Tout ça parce que, toujours selon elle, je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau en ce moment. Pfff, tu parles ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! J'ai beau l'adorer, parfois, je la trouve un peu bizarre. Je fais ce que je veux, par Durin !

_**Il suffirait simplement **_  
_** Qu'il m'appelle **_  
_** Qu'il m'appelle **_  
_** D'où vient ma vie certainement **_  
_** Pas du ciel**_

Exaspéré, je saisis néanmoins l'une des plumes à ma portée et la plongeais sans enthousiasme dans l'encrier. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si je ne m'y attelais pas sérieusement, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis. Ce que les parents peuvent être barbants parfois. Je soupirais. Quelle galère… Alors, par quoi pourrai-je bien commencer…

_Bon, je suppose que je dois commencer par me présenter… Tellement stupide, se présenter à un journal… Alors je m'appelle Thran, j'ai 21 ans depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et je vis dans un tout petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. J'y vis avec ma mère. Anciennement elle s'appelait Bila. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque où elle vivait encore dans la Comté, le pays d'origine des Hobbits. Mais tout le monde ici la connait sous le nom de Drina. C'est un peu compliqué comme histoire, même moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une hobbit, la seule de son espèce habitant dans les environs je crois. Et c'est la personne la plus aimante et attentionnée que je connaisse. Même si elle me couve un peu trop comme si j'étais encore un enfant, ce que, entendons-nous bien là-dessus, je ne suis plus depuis longtemps. Mais c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Elle est toujours souriante, et très dévouée aux autres. C'est d'ailleurs la guérisseuse de notre village. Elle est également extrêmement brave et courageuse, puisqu'elle a prit part à la périlleuse quête pour aider les nains à reconquérir Erebor. En rapport avec son changement de nom d'ailleurs. Elle participa même à la grande Bataille des Cinq Armées ! C'est durant cette quête qu'elle rencontra mon père._

_Maman me parle très souvent de lui, à ma demande, et je vois bien que ça la rend triste et nostalgique. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin malgré moi d'apprendre à connaitre, d'une certaine manière, cet homme qui m'a donné la vie. Que je le veuille ou non (que je le veuille en l'occurrence), il est et restera toujours mon père. Ah oui, j'oubliais… Il s'appelle Thorin, fils de Thrain, et d'après ma mère et toutes les personnes qui l'ont déjà vu, je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'en sentir fier ou gêné. J'aimerai que les gens se rappellent que je suis moi avant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ou même le fils de quelqu'un. Que ce soit de ma mère ou de mon père d'ailleurs ! Je suis moi ! En fin bref… Thorin est également le roi sous la montagne. Et oui, parmi tous les nains de cette compagnie, c'est de son chef que maman est tombée amoureuse. J'aurais pu vraiment trouver ça drôle si leur histoire n'était pas si triste._

_**Lui raconter mon enfance **_  
_** Son absence **_  
_** Tous les jours **_  
_** Comment briser le silence **_  
_** Qui l'entoure**_

_Thorin n'a pas la moindre idée de mon existence. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il a bannit ma mère d'Erebor alors qu'elle était enceinte. Mais le problème c'est que personne, pas même elle, n'était au courant pour sa grossesse. Enceinte d'une semaine aussi, qui le pouvait… Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle m'a élevé toute seule, et j'ai donc dû grandir sans la présence d'un père, seulement avec ma mère. Bien sûr, il y a Boldur, que je considère un peu comme un oncle de cœur, ou même mon parrain, que je vois régulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose…_

_J'ai mis un long moment à comprendre ce que voulait vraiment vouloir dire avoir un père. Je crois que je me suis finalement rendu compte de cette « différence familiale » en voyant mes amis avec leurs deux parents. Enfant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi eux avaient un père et pas moi. Pour moi, ça me semblai tellement étrange, alors qu'en réalité c'était cette situation qui était normale, et pas la mienne… Mais maintenant, je comprends. Cependant, les choses sont bien plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent. Ce n'est pas une simple question d'absence ou de présence, c'est bien plus que ça… Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir… Je ne sais pas… Passer du temps avec lui… J'aurais voulu que ce soit lui qui me fabrique mes jouets quand j'étais petit, lui qui éloigne mes cauchemars, lui qui m'apprenne à me battre… Qu'il joue son rôle de père en fait, tout simplement. Mais ma vie, comme depuis ma naissance, se déroule jour après jour sans lui._

Je relevais un bref instant la tête, étirant ma nuque ankylosée par ma posture figée Je secouais brièvement la main, légèrement endolorie d'avoir tenu si longtemps la plume, bien plus qu'à mon habitude. Mais je repris sans attendre mon écriture, les pages blanches se noircissant peu à peu. Si j'avais au départ trouvé cette tâche fastidieuse, une fois lancé, les mots semblaient couler naturellement sur le papier.

_**Je vous dirais simplement**_  
_** Qu'à part ça**_  
_** Tout va bien**_  
_** A part d'un père**_  
_** Je ne manque de rien**_

_Pourtant, je ne suis pas malheureux, vraiment, non… Simplement… Il me manque quelque chose. Enfin, quelqu'un pour être exact. Ce n'est pas tant que je ne peux pas parler avec ma mère. Non, rien à voir avec elle. Elle est la mère dont tout le monde rêve. Seulement, et bien qu'elle s'efforce de tout faire pour moi… ce n'est pas son rôle. Il faut être deux pour élever un enfant. Un enfant est conçu à deux, il est normal qu'il grandisse entouré par deux parents. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour, seulement d'un père._

Je griffonnais rageusement la dernière phrase, barrant, raturant, étalant l'encre pour qu'on ne puisse plus lire les mots. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Après tout, certains enfants grandissent sans aucun de leurs parents, tous ces orphelins... Ou alors avec des parents qui ne veulent pas d'eux. Des erreurs, des accidents… Moi, je sais très bien que ma mère m'aime inconditionnellement, autant que je l'aime. Et ça devrait me suffire… ça devrait…

_**Je vis dans un autre monde **_  
_** Je m'accroche **_  
_** Tous les jours **_  
_** Je briserai le silence **_  
_** Qui m'entoure**_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui exactement, c'est assez confus. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je lui en veux pour avoir abandonné ma mère. Il l'a tant fait souffrir ! Parfois, je l'entends pleurer la nuit, et la colère me brule alors si fort que s'il était en face de moi, je crois que je pourrais le tuer. C'est une rage sourde, primitive, irréfléchie. Parce que justement, quand j'y réfléchis… Je me dis que dans les mêmes circonstances, j'aurais probablement agit comme lui. C'est vrai après tout, il était trahit par la seule personne en qui il avait totalement confiance. Certes, ses paroles et ses gestes étaient démesurés, amplifiés par sa folie. Mais la source de sa colère était justifiée. Et au fond de moi, je me dégoute pour éprouver ainsi de la compassion pour celui qui a tant fait souffrir maman. Mais c'est ainsi. C'est mon père, je n'y peux rien._

_Mais au de là de ce ressentiment injustifié et profondément enfoui, c'est surtout du regret qui m'habite. Des regrets, et la nostalgie de quelque chose que je n'a pas connu. Son absence me pèse tous les jours un peu plus. J'aimerais tellement le connaitre ! En vrai je veux dire ! Connaitre mon père ! Ce n'est plus un souhait, mais bel et bien un besoin ! Tout ce que je sais de lui, absolument tout, ce sont les autres qui me l'ont rapporté ! Je veux voir ça par moi-même ! Le voir lui ! Qui est véritablement l'homme se cachant derrière le roi ? Sa voix est-elle vraiment caverneuse quand il se met en colère ? Malgré son caractère emporté, montre-t-il vraiment de l'affection aux gens qu'il aime? Et ses yeux que ma mère m'a décrits cent fois, sont-ils aussi bleus qu'elle le dit ? J'ai tellement de questions, et aucunes réponses !_

Dans un brusque mouvement d'humeur, je rejetais violemment mon cahier et me relevais, faisant brutalement tomber ma chaise au sol. Elle claqua sur le sol de terre battue, et le bruit mat résonna dans la pièce. Mais rien à faire. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je vois flous, mais les mots dansent encore devant mes yeux. Je tombais au sol, m'écorchant les genoux, et ramenais le cahier vers moi. Plus près. J'y apposais la plume encore pleine d'encre noire sur le papier. La pointe grince, griffe, crache, accroche le parchemin tandis qu'elle y grave les mots à l'encre indélébile. J'ai mal, si mal...

_**Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle **_  
_** J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes **_  
_** Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser **_  
_** Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer **_

_** Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe **_  
_** Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime **_  
_** J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser **_  
_** Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer**_

_J'en ai marre de me réveiller la nuit en criant « Papa ! », mais que ce soit ma mère qui arrive en courant ! J'en ai marre de devoir confier mes secrets au vent, car l'unique personne avec qui je veux les partager n'est pas là ! J'en ai marre d'aimer un homme qui se fiche complètement de moi ! J'en ai marre de penser sans cesse à lui, quand lui ignore jusqu'à mon existence. J'en ai marre !_

Je ne sentis pas les larmes me brûler les yeux, ni dévaler mes joues blêmes. Je gardais simplement la tête baissée, incapable de continuer à écrire ou même à réfléchir. Catatonique. Ce fut la main douce et tendre de ma mère sous mon menton, me relavant la tête de force, qui me sortit brusquement de la torpeur où je m'étais réfugié. J'ignorais totalement combien de temps j'étais resté immobile, mais mes muscles engourdies me permettaient une assez bonne estimation. Le soleil était à présent couché, et la bougie sur ma table était presque entièrement consumée. D'un geste tranquille, ma mère referma le petit cahier, où l'encre avait eu le temps de sécher. Elle reboucha le pot d'encre et essuya soigneusement la plume. Elle déposa le tout sur le bureau, soigneusement, et redressa la chaise. Sans dire un mot. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut finit son rangement qu'elle se tourna vers moi. Et elle attendit. Elle m'attendait. Alors, comme si cette simple constatation avait ouvert les vannes, je me jetai dans ses bras, pleurant violemment. Sans attendre, elle referma ses bras sur moi. Tendre, apaisante, compréhensive. Présente. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille les première notes de mon anciennes berceuse, et les larmes affluèrent de plus belle.

J'avais vingt-et-un ans. Et qu'importe ce que je pouvais en dire, j'étais encore un enfant.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Certes, en plus de 20 ans la mentalité de Thran a évolué, mais ça vous donne une idée de sa façon de voir les choses.**

**La chanson est "Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer" de Calogero.**

**Review ?**


	38. Les confidences d'un fils

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors aujourd'hui voilà la très attendu discussion Thran/Thorin. Enfin, la première partie, parce que j'ai coupé au milieu sinon ça aurait fait un chapitre faisant facile le double des habituels ! (pas sûre que ça vous aurait dérangé !)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Laclea, Sarah March, Joyli, Sabrinabella, in the moon97, Sally-of-middle-earth, Dame Marianne, lectriceassidue et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : C'est sûr, ces révélations auront été un choc pour tout le monde, et il faut donc les gérer. Aujourd'hui, après "Thran-en-colère", on a" Thran-qui-culpabilise-à-mort", puis "Thran-désespéré" !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 31 : Les confidences d'un fils**

**.**

_La porte claqua derrière elle_.

Drina courut longtemps. Très longtemps. Bientôt, la pierre froide et dure sous ses pieds nus laissa place à la terre meuble, et la bise glaciale remplaça la chaleur des torches. Elle était sortie. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni même par quelle porte elle était passée. Même si elle n'en avait que faire à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle inspira une large goulée d'air, la poitrine oppressée, et elle s'étrangla dans ses sanglots. Bien qu'elle pense cela impossible, les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues blêmes, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus rapides et traitresses. Exposant à la face du monde la souffrance qui l'avait envahit.

Elle se laissa violemment tomber au sol, se fichant éperdument de salir sa robe. Ses mains furieuses fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et dérangeaient sa coiffure, comme douées d'une vie propre. Ses ongles griffaient la peau nue de ses avant-bras. Le fragile épiderme nacré se fendit et se para de fines lignes rouges. Ses pieds frappaient férocement le sol, comme s'il était responsable de ses malheurs. Elle frappait, encore et encore. Enfin, sa gorge laissa échapper le cri de douleur quelle avait si longtemps retenu. Elle cria, longtemps. Puis, épuisée par la colère et par les larmes, elle se laissa aller à une bienfaisante torpeur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je vis, je crie, _**  
**_ Je pleure, j'oublie, _**  
**_ Je marche, je danse, _**  
**_ Je tombe et j'avance _**  
**_ Et j'ai le même sang que toi_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière crue et violente du jour. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois pour les habituer, puis se redressa rapidement en position assise. Un peu trop vite cependant, puisqu'il sentit la tête lui tourner violemment. Il attendit quelques minutes que son étourdissement passe, puis se leva de son lit. Aussitôt, une mollesse insoupçonnée le prit au niveau des genoux. Il se rattrapa de justesse au meuble le plus proche, chancelant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Il avança à pas lents jusqu'à une chaise à proximité où était posé ses vêtements de la veille. Étrange, il les mettait toujours sur le tabouret dans le coin d'habitude. Enfin, ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante ce matin. Prenant garde à ne pas trop remuer la tête qui tournait un peu trop à son gout, il se saisit de sa tunique afin de l'enfiler. Et fut légèrement interloqué par l'odeur pour le moins désagréable qui s'en dégageait. Il approcha le tissu de son visage et inspira profondément. Vin et bière. Alcool.

De l'alcool ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Quelques images de lui, Fili et Kili lui traversèrent l'esprit de manière fugace. Quelle soirée quand même ! Il émit un léger ricanement, qui tinta vivement dans sa tête. Il grimaça et porta une main à son front. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que les deux frères ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus frais que lui. Certes, c'étaient des nains, et par conséquent ils tenaient mieux l'alcool. Mais même si les souvenirs de la soirée étaient flous dans son esprit, il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient bu bien plus de verres que lui ! Ah, bien fait pour eux ! Ça les apprendra à le saouler !

Délaissant dédaigneusement ses vêtements de la veille, il en choisit des propres dans son armoire et s'habilla le plus rapidement que le lui permettait sa tête douloureuse. Une fois prêt, il passa dans la pièce voisine des appartements, que sa mère avait aménagé en laboratoire et en apothicairerie à son arrivée à Erebor. Même si depuis elle avait emménagé avec Thorin, elle utilisait toujours son atelier. Thorin… pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il devait à tous prix se rappeler quelque chose à propos de lui ? Il haussa les épaules, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace. Plus tard. Oh oui, bien plus tard…

Il poussa lentement la porte de l'antre de sa mère et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Malgré sa vision légèrement floue, il détailla une à une les étiquettes des flacons soigneusement ordonnés sur les étagères. Avisant finalement le flacon qu'il cherchait, il s'en saisit vivement. Heureusement que sa mère avait toujours plusieurs flacons de potions prêtes d'avance ! Y compris celle pour contre la gueule de bois, ce qui dans le cas présent lui sauvait la vie. Il avala avidement le contenu de la fiole et soupira de soulagent en sentant sa vision s'éclairer et sa migraine s'éloigner. Elle était toujours là, bien présente, mais plus lointaine et imperceptible. Il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à remercier sa mère. Sa mère ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose à son sujet ? Il l'avait croisé la veille ? Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir passé la soirée avec Fili et Kili, et uniquement avec eux, non ? Qu'avait-il donc oublié ?

Soudain, les souvenirs et les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Violemment, par dizaines, martelant son crâne encore sensible. Ses parents quittant la pièce ensembles, sans lui. Le regard entendu de sa mère, qui l'avait figé sur place. Sa peur, son désespoir. Thorin, qu'il regrattait déjà sans même être partit. Les nombreux verres d'alcool fort qu'il avait avalé, les uns à la suite des autres. Son errance, ses absences, perdu entre passé et présent. Sa mère venant vers lui. Son visage livide et son regard attentif et soucieux. Et Thorin, en arrière-plan. La rage brulante qui l'envahit, les coups de poing, les insultes. Et le noir soudain. La délicieuse inconscience.

Il lâcha sans s'en rendre compte le flacon qu'il tenait toujours à la main, et qui se fracassa au sol en minuscules éclats de verre. Il ne les remarqua pas, les ignorant même totalement. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, hébété, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Par les Valars, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris bon sang ! Il resta un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, trop choqué par son propre comportement pour pouvoir réagir. Ce n'était pas lui ! Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ! Certes, il avait une formation de soldat, et savait ce battre. Mais là… ça n'avait aucun rapport avec une guerre, ou même un simple combat amical ! C'était juste un défouloir, de la violence à l'état pur. Physique et morale, la violence. Car s'il n'y avait eu que les coups... Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il lui crache à le figure son fiel, ses insultes et ses propos haineux ! Des mots qu'il ne pensait pas en plus ! Oui, à une période de sa vie, il en avait voulu à Thorin, comme tous les adolescents qui trouvent ça plus simple de s'en prendre aux grands absents. Mais les années avaient passées. Il avait grandit, murit, et comprit qu'il ne pouvait simplement accuser Thorin. Certes, le roi nain avait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. A commencer par sa mère aussi, tout comme Boldur, la guerre, les elfes, tous les autres et lui-même ! Et pourtant, il avait accusé Thorin de tous ses maux, de toute la souffrance, et du manque qu'il avait ressentit pendant des années. Pour rien ! Pour rien…

Une vague de nausée le saisit. Il se dégoutait, et la honte lui brulait le front. Pendant un bref instant, il envisagea de regagner sa chambre, et de s'y terrer pour ne plus jamais voir le jour. Il ne le méritait pas. Pourtant, il dû bien se résoudre à quitter cette pièce, où il se savait caché du regard accusateur que poserait inévitablement les autres sur lui. Mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire pour l'instant. La bonne chose à faire était probablement d'aller s'excuser. Oui, il devrait… Mais, les entrailles nouées et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Plus tard peut-être. _Et en plus du reste, il était lâche. Tellement pathétique…_ Pour le moment, il allait tacher de se faire discret et d'aller discuter avec sa mère. A l'heure qu'il est, il l'avait surement déçu. Non, pas surement. Elle _était_ déçue. Mais malgré tout, elle était toujours de bon conseil. Et de plus, il pourrait lui demander ce que Thorin pensait de cette soudaine annonce de paternité, les événements de la veille au soir ne lui ayant pas permis d'en prendre connaissance. Et il était incapable de le demander au face au principal intéressé. Il inspira lentement, plusieurs fois, et essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur, ce qu'il parvient au bout de longues minutes. Suffisamment serein, et un masque de circonstance ouvertement affiche, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme. Il était encore tôt, et avec un peu de chance il ne croiserait personne.

Il entra silencieusement dans le grand salon. Entièrement vide. Il souffla de soulagement en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter qui que ce soit ce matin. Il s'approcha de la table et saisit l'un des gâteux dans les plats d'argent déjà dressés pour le petit déjeune. Le jour entrait à flots par les fenêtres, et un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée. Attendez, qui l'avait allumé si personne n'était levé ? Il se retourna, et distingua alors le corps de quelqu'un, avachi négligemment dans un fauteuil. Et qui pas un instant ne l'avait lâché des yeux. Thran détailla attentivement le nain, le contraste entre l'ombre et la lumière dans son dos l'empêchant de l'identifier clairement. Mais quand il finit par reconnaitre Thorin, il détourna les yeux, incapable d'y faire face. De _lui_ faire face. N'importe qui, mais pas lui.

-« Sais-tu où est ma mère ? » lui demanda Thran sans le regarder.

-« Non. »

Une réponse claire, sèche et laconique. Froide et dénuée du moins sentiments. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il l'avait mérité. Et de toute manière, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais plutôt à cette distance inéluctable entre eux. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, la voix de Thorin l'interrompit, plus animée.

-« Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. »

Thran se figea brutalement. Que sous-entendait Thorin exactement ? Il se tourna vers lui, et cette fois-ci le regarda en face, dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à trouver de la colère, de la rancœur, ou même de dégout à son égard. Et il l'aurait compris, c'était même dans la logique des choses. Mais pas ça. Pas cette inquiétude, et cette douleur dans ses yeux bleus. A voir ses cernes, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et puis son regard glissa sur le visage de Thorin, et il remarqua sa pommette gauche, légèrement bleuie, et sa lèvre fendue. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard, il se détourna vivement. Et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je perds je doute _**  
**_ Je parle, j'écoute _**  
**_ Je crois, je change _**  
**_ Je plais ou je dérange _**  
**_ Et j'ai le même sang que toi_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée passa lentement. Très lentement. Les heures se succédaient les unes aux autres, toutes identiques et uniformes. Thorin et Thran, chacun de leur côté, tentèrent bien vainement d'occuper leur temps, de se distraire, et surtout de ne pas penser. Thorin s'enferma à clé dans son bureau et s'immergea dans son travail, réglant courriers et paperasses en un évident prétexte de ne pas sortir. Tandis que de son côté, Thran passa la journée dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à lire, où plutôt à rêvasser, apathique. Tous deux ne s'étaient croisés qu'au moment des repas, mais brièvement et sans échanger un mot ni un regard. Les autres nains voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était même plutôt flagrant, mais préféraient se taire plutôt que risquer d'envenimer les choses. Même Fili et Kili se taisaient également, contrairement à leur habitude. Surtout eux d'ailleurs. De part leur gueule de bois phénoménale, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient douloureusement conscience de leur implications dans cette affaire. Alors ils se taisaient, comme les autres, et baissaient la tête. Le silence était pesant. Et sur toutes les lèvres la même question : où était Drina ?

Le repas du soir se déroula dans le même abominable silence que celui du midi. Quelques conversations à voix basse, rapidement étouffées de peur de déranger. Comme si quelques mots avaient le pourvoir de changer les choses, voyons… Rapidement, tous les nains quittèrent la table et regagnèrent leur chambre respective, sans un mot. Seuls Fili et Kili restèrent un peu plus longtemps, tentant vainement de convaincre leur oncle d'aller dormir lui aussi. Sans succès. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils finirent par abandonner et allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Thorin se retrouva donc seul. Seul dans ce grand salon vide, seul dans son fauteuil, seul dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Penser et ressentir faisaient trop mal. Alors ils se laissaient aller, telle une marionnette dont on a coupé les fils. Il se détourna vers le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée et se laissa emporter par la danse hypnotique des flammes. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et fut refermée sans le moindre bruit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne réagit pas, laissant l'ombre silencieuse s'assoir dans le siège voisin au sien.

-« Je suis désolé. »

La voix de Thran, fragile et basse, rompit le silence. Thorin ne répondit pas. Ne voulu pas répondre. Que dire ? Il attendait la suite.

-« Je n'avais pas à te frapper, » continua le plus jeune, comprenant le silence glacé du plus âgé. « Ni à t'insulter d'ailleurs. L'alcool m'a… m'a complètement embrouillé l'esprit. Crois-moi, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses à mon comportement, je n'en ai aucunes. Je sais pertinemment que ma conduite est inacceptable et inexcusable, seulement… ce que tu as vu hier… ce n'était pas moi…. Pas vraiment en tous cas… Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Alors… alors je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé… vraiment…»

-« Tu… tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » répondit Thorin après un long moment, tentant difficilement de garder le contrôle de sa voix et de ses expressions. « Tu ne dois en aucun cas regretter d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais. » Puis il ajouta d'une voix où transparaissait sa lassitude. « L'honnêteté est une vertu. J'ai toujours préféré la vérité au mensonge. Bien que, quoi que je fasse, ceux-ci semblent s'accrocher à moi… »

-« Mais je ne le pensais pas ! » s'exclama Thran, se levant brusquement de son fauteuil qui tomba au sol, outré par les propos de Thorin. « Je ne pensai pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit hier soir, et c'est bien là le problème ! »

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, renonçant à s'assoir et à se calmer. Comment se calmer aussi, dans pareille situation ? Thorin de son côté détaillait attentivement le plus jeune, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il ne pouvait le nier, au-delà des coups, les propos de Thran lui avaient fait mal. Très mal. Pas tant par le ton ou les mots en eux-mêmes, mais par leur véracité. Ils les avaient abandonnés. Il s'était laissé allé à la folie, avait choisit la solution de la facilité. Et ils les avaient perdus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas Drina et Thran. Pourtant, il avait voulu croire et espérer. Mais le verdict jeune homme avait été sans appel. Sans faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, les coups et les insultes de Thran la veille lui avaient semblé être un message suffisamment clair à son encontre. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

-« Je… » commença Thran, balbutiant sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'étreignait et le poids du regard azur qui le toisait. « Non, ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne comprendrais pas. »

-« Essaye toujours. »

La voix de Thorin s'était faite dure, et sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande. Plus un roi qu'un père. Mais pourtant Thran soupira, puis s'assit, non, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il garda le silence un long moment comme ne sachant pas réellement par quoi commencer.

-« Pendant toutes ces années, » commença-t-il d'une voix basse, « j'ai toujours sentit comme… un vide en moi. Tel un manque, dont je ne connaissais ni la source ni l'origine. Quand je fus assez grand et surtout en âge de comprendre vraiment, ma mère m'a tout expliqué. Absolument tout, sans la moindre omission. De votre rencontre à votre séparation, en passant par votre histoire commune. Elle m'a tout dit, tout raconté, tout confié. Et j'ai alors compris. Pourquoi je n'étais pas comme les autres garçons nains de mon âge. Pourquoi ma mère était malheureuse… pourquoi je n'avais pas de père aussi… »

Il releva la tête d'entre ses mains, et Thorin put voir ses yeux bruns qui brillaient de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Et qui coulèrent, une à une. Malgré lui, Thorin fut touché, et ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'il était la cause de cette souffrance.

-« Pourtant, je n'ai jamais ressentit de colère. Enfin si, à une période pendant mon adolescence. Mais à cette époque, j'étais en colère contre tout le monde alors ça ne compte pas… Bref, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de haine. De la tristesse souvent, du désespoir parfois… Et toujours cette absence qui me brulait, qui me rongeait, et ce besoins viscérale… je ne sais pas… d'être quelqu'un. D'être le fils de quelqu'un. D'être le fils de son père, tout simplement. »

Il pleurait maintenant, à lourds sanglots convulsifs à présent. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux fixes, obstinément fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, tel un prétexte trop bien trouvé pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard inquisiteur de Thorin. Ses traits s'étaient figés en un rictus douloureux, qui trahissait de manière flagrante l'étendu de son abattement. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire pareille souffrance. Thorin avança malgré lui une main, voulant la poser sur l'épaule de Thran en un infime geste de réconfort. Mais il la retint au dernier moment, n'osant pas. C'était un geste déplacé maintenant, il avait perdu le droit de le faire quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Alors il serra les poings, et à son tour détourna la tête pour fixer à son tour. Ils n'avaient que rarement été aussi proche physiquement parlant, mais Thorin ne s'était jamais sentit aussi loin de lui.

-« Alors, puisque je ne pouvait pas avoir de père, j'ai tout fait pour que ma mère soit fière de moi, » continua Thran, sans voir le regard bouleversé que Thorin posa sur lui, surpris par ses paroles. « Tu sais, quand j'ai su que mon prénom était basé sur la racine de Thorin, et que c'était une sorte de tradition familiale de porter le nom du père, je me suis dit… enfin, c'est bête dire mais… je me suis dit qu'on avait quelque chose en commun. Je sais, c'est complètement stupide… Et quand elle m'a donné ce fameux collier pour mes quarante ans, je me suis juré de toujours faire honneur à mes ancêtres. De te faire honneur, à toi. J'ai rompu cette promesse, de la pire des manières qui soit. Toi que j'avais juré de rendre fier, toi qui représentait, et représente encore tout pour moi, toi dont j'avais tant rêvé, toi… juste toi… Enfin… j'avais _enfin_ une chance de rattraper toutes ces années perdues… Nous aurions pu… Mais j'ai tout gâché… J'ai tout gâché ! »

Ce n'était plus de la tristesse dans sa voix. Plus de sanglots ni de larmes. Juste un intense désespoir, et une douleur presque palpable. Et tous deux en avaient parfaitement conscience, avec une étonnante lucidité. Incapable de soutenir le regard de Thorin qu'il sentait posé sur lui, et surtout ne pouvant pas supporter d'y voir de la pitié, il se détourna vivement pour regagner sa chambre. Mais Thorin ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il n'en avait pas finit. Pas encore.

-« Pourquoi as-tu bu autant hier soir ? » demanda Thorin au plus jeune, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'entende pas les trémolos incontrôlés dans sa voix. « Certes, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le souhaiterais, c'est évident… mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, n'est ce pas ? »

Thran se figea au milieu de la pièce, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Thorin le vit serrer les poings convulsivement, et ses jointures blanchir devant la pression exercée. Un instant, il eut peur d'avoir offensé le plus jeune, et qu'il refuse de répondre et quitte la pièce.

-« J'avais… j'avais peur… »

La voix de Thran était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais Thorin l'entendit quand même.

-« De quoi ? »

Thorin se leva lentement de son fauteuil et s'approcha sans bruit de Thran. Il posa une main ferme mais douce sur son bras, le faisant sursauter, mais il ne se retourna pas davantage. Ce n'était pas une main envahissante, ni violente. Simplement présente. Délicatement, Thorin le tourna vers lui. Thran se laissa faire, sans lutter, mais sans pour autant coopérer pleinement, et garda les yeux volontairement baissés.

-« Thran, de quoi avais-tu peur ? » chuchota-t-il.

Thran releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix si tendre et affectueuse. _Sa_ voix. Et croisa son regard. Ce regard à l'étincelle si semblable à la sienne. Bleu contre brun. Inquiétude contre larme difficilement contenus. Et l'aveu franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne puisse songer à le retenir.

-« De toi, » avoua Thran dans un souffle.

**_Un ange est tombé, un autre passe, _**  
**_ Une page est tournée, même si rien ne s'efface. _**  
**_ Quelle est ta blessure, où est la mienne ? _**  
**_ Il y-a-t il des douleur qu'on mesure qui s'apprennent ? _**  
**_ Alors laissons aller..._ **

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Comment ça c'est pas cool de couper là ? Oui je sais ! Mais je peux déjà vous dire le titre du prochain chapitre : après "Les confidences d'un fils" aujourd'hui, ce sera "Les confidences d'un père" la semaine prochaine.**

**La chanson est "Le même sang" de Yannick Noah.**

**Review ?**


	39. Les confidences d'un père

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, suite et fin de la discussion entre Thorin et Thran. Au tour de Thorin de se confier !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, ScottishBloodyMAry, Joyli, Lizzia0901, Sabrinabella, Sally-of-middle-earth, Ezezaguna et Ivredeliberte pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 32 : Les confidences d'un père**

**.**

**_J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots _**  
**_ Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfants _**  
**_ Ensemble, on est devenu grand... _**  
**_ De bon point en double zéro _**  
**_ Paralysés par tant d'amour _**  
**_ On s'apprivoise au jour le jour... _**

**_ Je n'ai jamais su t_****_rouver les gestes _**  
**_ Qui pouvaient soigner t_****_es blessures _**  
**_ Guider tes pas vers le futur _**  
**_ A tous les signaux de détresse _**  
**_ Dis, comment j'aurai pu faire face _**  
**_ Pris entre le feu et la glace_ **

**.**

_-« Thran, de quoi avais-tu peur ? » chuchota Thorin._

_[…]_

_-« De toi, » avoua Thran dans un souffle._

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée. Thorin, sous le choc de cette annonce brutale, relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Thran. Stupéfait évidemment, blessé par ce rejet… et abattu. Son propre fils avait peur de lui… que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien strictement, et désespérément rien.

-« J'avais peur que tu me rejettes » continua Thran, mélancolique, complètement perdu dans ses pensées morbides et dépressives. « J'avais peur que tu préfères ignorer jusqu'à mon existence. Que tu nies tout en bloc, et que tu refuses d'accepter, de m'accepter moi… En fait… je crois que j'aurais compris tu sais. Ça doit être tellement… je sais pas… soudain et inattendu comme nouvelle. Mais il n'empêche que… partir maintenant loin d'ici, devoir tout quitter… _te_ quitter… ça me faisait mal, si mal, si tu savais... Rien que d'y penser… Je souhaitais tellement qu'on puisse… je ne sais pas, se côtoyer, et apprendre à se connaitre. Mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je me rends également compte que ça ne suffit pas. Que je veux plus. Beaucoup plus… Je ne veux pas être une simple connaissance, ni même un ami qu'on côtoie… Non, je voulais être tellement plus pour toi, comme tu l'étais pour moi !... Enfin… Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour ça et je… je… »

Incapable de continuer et de surmonter les sentiments et les regrets qui l'envahissaient, Thran s'effondra littéralement en pleurs. Thorin se précipita vers lui, et sans une seule seconde d'hésitation l'enlaça fermement. Tendrement, affectueusement. Laissant le plus jeune déverser sur son épaule toute sa peine et sa douleur. Les doigts de Thran se refermèrent comme par automatisme sur la tunique de Thorin, et crispés, refusaient de la lâcher. Il avait tant rêvé de cette étreinte !

De son côté, Thorin était aussi perdu que le plus jeune. Il avait réagit sans même réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'il tenait enfin son fils dans les bras, qu'il pouvait enfin l'avoir tout contre lui, qu'il pouvait enfin entendre ce cœur battre contre sa poitrine… Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Quelque peu figé, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement et restait simplement là, à enlacer le plus jeune. Car certes, il y avait cet apaisement, cette douceur et cette candeur propre à Thran, et qui les lui transmettait implicitement, simplement en le regardant. Mais cette confiance sans borne, quoiqu'un peu écornée par les dernières événements, le mettait étonnamment mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû se sentir fier d'avoir la confiance du plus jeune, et tout bonnement heureux. Mais au contraire, il en avait peur. Il était tout simplement terrorisé à l'idée de le décevoir, et de trahir cette confiance qui avait été portée en lui. Thorin posa une main hésitante sur la tête de Thran, incertain de la bonne conduite à tenir, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébène. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune plaqua un peu plus son visage sur la poitrine de son ainé. Thorin savait qu'il devait parler. Le consoler, le rassurer. Mais pour dire quoi ?

_**Tu me renvoies c**__**omme un miroir **_  
_** Mes doutes et mes éclats de rire **_  
_** La promesse d'un autre avenir **_

_** Peu importe si la vie menace **_  
_** Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent **_  
_** Puisqu'on se comprend à présent **_

_** Peu à peu la douleur s'efface **_  
_** On en garde plus qu'une trace **_  
_** Comme une offense a**__**u temps qui passe** _

-« J'ai toujours rêvé d'être père… » murmura Thorin d'une voix enrouée, rendue rauque par les sanglots retenus et par l'émotion qui montait en lui.

Il ne cessa pas pour autant ses caresses, et continua à passe machinalement sa main dans les mèches brunes. Il remarqua alors que, si les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, l'attention de Thran s'était désormais portée sur lui.

-« Ma famille a connu de nombreux drames, » continua-t-il. « J'ai perdu un à un presque tous les membres de ma famille, et pendant un temps je me suis fait à l'idée que je passerai ma vie entière tout seul. La bataille d'Azanulbizar nous a décimé, et un à un les autres membres de ma famille se son éteints. Dis, ma si chère petite sœur, fut la dernière à se battre, puis à succomber à son tour. Ne resta alors plus que moi. Et mes neveux. C'est moi qui ai élevé Fili et Kili. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Ils avaient besoin d'une présence parentale dans leur vie. Je les ai élevés comme mes propres fils, et j'ai trouvé mon réconfort et le courage de faire mon deuil grâce à eux. Mais malgré tout, je n'étais qu'un oncle. Un oncle certes un peu plus protecteur que la moyenne, mais un oncle quand même. »

Thran avait arrêté de pleuré. Il s'était légèrement écarté de Thorin, sans pour autant rompre totalement leur étreinte, et contemplait avait une attention accrue le visage de son père, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne se confiait que rarement, si ce n'est jamais d'une manière aussi franche et sincère.

-« Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère… » reprit Thorin, les yeux perdus dans le vide et des trémolos dans la voix. « Je m'étais depuis longtemps résigné à finir ma vie célibataire, et à devoir renoncer à mon rêve d'être père. Mais quand je l'ai vu _elle_… Elle a tout bouleversé, tout remis en question. M'offrant une nouvelle chance d'être heureux d'une certaine manière. Même si je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. J'étais trop buté à l'époque pour voir la vérité en face ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de coup de foudre immédiat. Au contraire, notre relation s'est construite de manière progressive. J'ai appris à la connaitre peu à peu. Sans même m'apercevoir que je tombais lentement mais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Tu sais, je m'étais imaginé qu'une fois Erebor reconquise, nous nous y installerions tous les deux ensembles. Nous y serions un couple comme tous les autres. Nous aurions des enfants. Nos enfants à nous. Je le voulais tellement ! Mon plus grand rêve, dont je touchais la réalité du bout des doigts. Mais voilà, j'ai été empoisonné par l'Arkenstone. Je me suis perdu dans la haine et la folie et… enfin, je suppose que tu connais la suite… »

-« Non, racontes-moi. »

Thorin releva les yeux, et croisa le regard plein d'attentes et d'espérance de son fils. Il comprit alors qu'il était nécessaire pour lui de savoir. Qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix, par ses propres mots. Et que lui même en avait également besoin.

-« Ce n'est pas très glorieux tu sais… » commença-t-il, la voix sourde et lasse. « J'ai tout simplement… perdu la tête. Complètement, et totalement. J'ai dit des mots que je ne pensais pas. J'ai fait de choses que je ne voulais pas. J'ai… je l'ai frappé _elle_, alors qu'elle tentait de me résonner, de me faire revenir. Alors qu'elle était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Et quand a résonné l'appel aux armes, quand que les orcs ont déboulés de toutes parts, quand ils ont commencés à massacrer les notre devant les remparts… J'ai honte d'avouer que pendant un temps j'ai refusé que nous allions nous battre. Puis, après le harcèlement de Fili et Kili, j'ai finit par céder et accepter que nous rejoignions le combat. Mais même là, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait moi-même. Intérieurement, je luttais toujours contre l'entité qui avait pris possession de mon être. Je n'ai réellement repris conscience qu'après la bataille. C'est là que… que j'ai appris qu'elle était partie. Définitivement. Qu'elle avait fuit pour être exact, fuit ma colère, fuit pour sa vie. Même gravement blessé, j'ai voulu immédiatement partir à sa recherche et la rattraper. Elle est têtue, mais je le suis au moins autant qu'elle. J'aurais réussit à la convaincre. Je n'aurais pas abandonné avant en tous cas. Mais Balin est entré et nous a apprit… enfin, il nous a dit qu'elle était… qu'elle était… comme qui dirait… morte. J'y suis allée. Sur place, je veux. Je… je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de l'accepter… »

Thorin, sans s'en rendre compte, fit une pause dans son récit. La main qui caressait les cheveux de Thran se figea un bref instant, comme e suspension dans les airs, avant de reprendre le même geste machinal. A ses pupilles dilatées, Thran pouvait deviner avec certitude que Thorin était en train de revivre entièrement la scène.

« Le sang… » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante altérée. « Tu vois, c'était il y a quarante-cinq ans, mais je vois encore dans ma tête le sang répandu dans l'herbe… Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est ce rouge que je vois derrière mes paupières closes… Le sang… les mèches de cheveux tranchées, les lambeaux colorés de vêtement… je revois la scène, comme si c'était hier. Après… je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'ai dit, ou ce que j'ai fait… Je me souviens simplement de la douleur. Cette douleur horrible, qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous réduit le cœur en miettes. Et surtout le poids énorme de la culpabilité sur mes épaules… Elle était morte par ma faute, et je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas l'accepter… Et pourtant il a bien fallut… Je suis resté des heures là-bas. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à partir, à laisser les choses ainsi. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore où est-ce que j'ai trouvé la force de me relever... J'ai regagné le camp elfe, bâtit dans la plaine, trouvé l'Arkenstone… et je l'ai brisé. Elle s'est fracassée au sol. J'ai alors sentit les derniers fils qui m'embrumaient l'esprit s'éloigner pour de bon. Et je me suis rendu compte que jamais la souffrance ne cesserait. Jamais. »

Thorin releva la tête, qu'il avait malgré lui baissé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa confession. Doucement, comme ne sachant pas s'il en avait réellement le droit, il posa sa main sur la joue de Thran, qui se blottit inconsciemment contre la paume chaude.

-« Quand je vous ai vu, toi et ta mère, remonter cette allée dans la grande salle d'Erebor… j'ai dû me pincer pour vérifier que ne rêvais pas. J'ai cru que je devenais fou, et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Et ce n'étais pas le cas. Malheureusement, nos retrouvailles ont été pour le moins… chaotiques… Enfin, c'était pour le moins prévisible en considérant les dernières paroles que je lui avais dites… mes derniers actes… Mais peu à peu, nous avons gagné un semblant d'équilibre, et retrouvé une parcelle de la complicité qui nous avait liés. Mais la présence de Boldur à ses côtés… enfin, disons simplement que je le pensais en couple avec Drina. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu la rendre malheureuse en étant la fin de son couple. J'étais donc résolu à me taire. J'avais eu ma chance, et je ne l'avais pas saisit... Et puis il y avait toi… c'était un cas un peu particulier en fait. Bizarrement, j'imaginais tout à fait Drina comme étant mère, comme si elle était destinée à l'être d'une certaine manière. Et le fait que tu sois son fils ne me posait vraiment aucun problème. Seulement… enfin, c'est probablement stupide à dire, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me faire à l'idée d'un père… qui existait pourtant ! Mais Drina et moi nous sommes finalement remis ensembles, et j'ai pour ainsi dire occulter les détails gênants. Jusqu'à hier soir, j'étais persuadé que la situation était parfaite. Mais voilà… »

Thorin plongea son regard dans les yeux de Thran, et doucement, il appuya son front contre le sien.

-« Drina m'a tout avoué. Tout, absolument tout. Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je dois t'avouer que la première chose que j'ai faite a été de lui crier dessus. Pas de colère, pas vraiment » rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage de Thran se décomposer. « Je lui en voulais simplement de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt. »

-« Tu… tu n'étais pas en colère… contre moi ? » demanda Thran d'une voix chevrotante.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir laisser transparaitre sa peur, il savait qu'elle était très largement perceptible dans sa voix. Parce que les mots de Thorin le rassuraient, le calmaient, l'apaisaient. C'était les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. L'espoir. Pendant des années, il s'était figuré qu'une rencontre, et encore plus toute forme de relation, serait à jamais impossible entre eux. Alors que Thorin semble l'accepter… Il espérait. Jamais l'espoir ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Car il savait très bien que s'il se faisait des illusions, si ce en quoi il croyait ne se concrétisait pas… Non, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas là. L'espoir est vile et traitre. Et pourtant, il espérait.

Thorin avait bien entendu l'hésitation dans la voix du plus jeune. Elle était normale et mieux, il la comprenait. Qui n'aurait pas été effrayé, déboussolé à sa place ? Personne. Mais c'était son rôle d'y remédier.

-« Non Thran, » assura Thorin d'une voix ferme. « Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? Je t'ai dit avoir toujours voulu des enfants. Et puis, même dans l'hypothèse où je n'en voulais pas... et bien, même dans ce cas de figure, tu n'y aurais été pour rien ! Pour absolument rien tu m'entends ! Mais de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous parlons de ça, puisque ta… présence, prends le comme tu veux, n'est aucunement un problème. »

-« Et… qu'est ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ? »

Ça y est, Thran s'était lancé. Il avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans pouvoir la retenir plus longtemps. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne s'en sentait pas soulager, bien au contraire. Il était plus inquiet que jamais. Finalement, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse…

-« Ça veut dire que j'accepte Thran, que je t'accepte. Nous avons perdu quarante-cinq ans, je ne veux surtout pas en perdre davantage. Je te veux comme fils, Thran… mais seulement si toi, tu veux de moi comme père… »

Et là, Thorin, si fier et si orgueilleux, baissa la tête. Laissant paraitre sans les cacher ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Car oui, Thorin voulait que Thran soit son fils, plus que tout. Certes, il l'était par le sang. Mais il voulait qu'il le soit aussi par le cœur.

Thran resta un instant figé, n'osant en croire ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Thorin le reconnaissait. Thorin l'acceptait. Thorin le voulait comme fils. Thorin acceptait d'être son père. Thorin…

-« Oh, Thorin ! » s'exclama Thran, se jetant sans plus pouvoir se retenir dans ses bras.

Surpris, Thorin accueillit néanmoins cette étreinte avec une joie sans nom. Thran sanglotait abondamment dans ses bras, et lui-même était parfaitement conscient des larmes qui coulaient en nombre sur ses joues. Mais pour une fois, il n'en avait que faire. Oubliés sa fierté, sa dignité et tous ses principes. Il tenait son fils dans ses bras. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Les larmes glissant paresseusement sur leurs joues, des litanies de « Merci » et de « Désolé » s'échappant sans discontinuer de leurs bouches. Pourtant à un moment, sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit échangé, tous deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux, et tout à coup éclatèrent de rire. C'était un rire beau, grand et puissant. Leurs yeux brillaient, d'une flamme et d'une fougue encore jamais vu. Deux hommes, si semblables. Puis Thran se blottit une nouvelle fois contre son ainé, _contre son père_, et doucement murmura à son oreille le mot qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant des années. _« Papa… »_ Le mot roula sur sa langue, paresseusement, et il en frissonna. Et pour la première fois, il eut une réponse. Thorin le serra plus fort encore contre lui. _« Thran… mon fils… »_ Ils étaient deux, ils étaient un. Ils étaient ensembles.

_**Au-delà de nos différences **_  
_** Des coups de gueules, d**__**es coups de sang **_  
_** A force d'échanger nos silences **_  
_** Maintenant qu'on est face à face **_  
_** On se ressemble sang pour sang** _

Pourtant, une ombre insistante demeurait au tableau. Thran et Thorin attendirent toute la nuit dans le salon, riant et plaisantant, éloignant leurs démons et les années de séparation. Mais la mauvaise nuit qu'ils avaient passées chacun de leur côté les avaient épuisés, et ils s'endormirent chacun dans leur fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres. Et quand le jour se leva, rien n'avait bougé dans le salon. Deux nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute. Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Drina.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Rhoooo, sont mignons tous les deux, non ? Ah, ma petite famille est presque réunie ! Manque plus que Drina, qu'on revoit au prochain chapitre !**

**La chanson est "Sang pour sang" de Johnny Hallyday. (Beaucoup de paroles sur ce coup , mais là j'étais obligée, je pouvais pas choisir quel morceau !)**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : On arrive au mois de juin, et qui dit mois de juin dit, entre autres, spectacles de fin d'année, révisions et examens. Donc théoriquement, je devrais pouvoir tenir le rythme de parution, mais ça sera peut-être publié entre le jeudi et le samedi, selon les disponibilités. Ah, et une dernière chose : MERDE à ceux qui passent les bac, le brevet ou tout autre examen !**


	40. Affronter ses peurs

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Alors aujourd'hui, retour de Drina sur le devant de la scène, et de mes chapitres de psychologie à deux balles !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lizzia0901, Laclea, Sabrinabella, Ivredeliberte, Joyli, Sally-of-middle-earth, ScottishBloodyMary, Le Poussin fou, Dame Marianne, in the moon97, lectriceassidue et Miss Egypte pour leur review !**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Cette discussion Thorin-Thran a été l'un des passages que j'ai le plus aimé écrire depuis le début de cette fic, alors je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Ah, le pouvoir des mots... effectivement, c'est assez ironique... "Sang pour sang", une de mes chansons préférées... ET pour Drina, voilà ta réponse !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 33 : Affronter ses peurs**

**.**

Lorsque Drina ouvrit ses yeux bouffis par les pleurs, elle était incapable de dire où elle se trouvait, pas plus que la façon dont elle y était arrivée. La lumière du soleil levant l'éblouissant, elle referma précipitamment les yeux, et laissa ses autres sens prendre le relais. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'herbe tendre sous ses pieds nus, elle se crut un instant en Comté. La verdoyante Comté, qu'elle avait quitté sans aucun retour il y a de nombreuses années de cela. Mais elle ne sentait pas l'odeur entêtante des fleurs, qui habituellement embaumait l'air. Non, elle sentait uniquement le doux parfum d'une pelouse fraichement coupée. Le village ? La communauté ? Oui, c'était probablement ça… Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette théorie… mais quoi ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'anormal… Une douce brise soufflait, les oiseaux chantait, l'eau coulait, les animaux qui… attendez, l'eau ? Il n'y avait pas d'eau en bordure du village, il fallait marcher un moment pour rejoindre la rivière la plus proche.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Papillonna brièvement des cils. Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un le lac qui s'étendait devant elle. Un lac immense, à l'eau transparente, sur laquelle se reflétait le soleil avec violence. Voilà donc ce qui l'avait éblouit. Sur la berge d'en face, elle avisa un petit village tout en bois, monté sur pilotis, à l'allure à la fois familière… et complètement différente. Légèrement perplexe, elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour regarder autour d'elle et se retourna. Elle se figea, bouche bée. Derrière elle se dressait fièrement la montagne solitaire. Erebor.

Un instant, elle se demanda si tout cela était réel, ou si elle rêvait. Une fois de plus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, elle avait si souvent rêvé de ce royaume, de ses habitants et de son roi. Mais elle n'hésita qu'un instant seulement, car la réalité la rattrapa bien vite et vint la frapper de plein fouet. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver. C'était plutôt un effroyable cauchemar. Hébétée et sonnée par les souvenirs des différents événements qui remontaient un à un à sa mémoire, elle laissa couler ses larmes qui empruntèrent ce qui semblait être de fins sillons sur sa peau, les joues comme creusées par l'eau qui les dévalaient. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Les choses lui avaient complètement échappée. Totalement. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que les choses se dérouleraient autrement. Que Thran serait ravi de la nouvelle. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée de sa réaction, plus préoccupée par celle de Thorin, non sans raisons d'ailleurs. Mais comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir que son fils allait si mal ? Elle savait que Thran n'avait pas toujours très bien supporté l'absence de son père pendant toutes ces années. Qu'il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Oh, il lui cachait, il ne voulait pas paraitre faible et triste devant elle, cherchant sans cesse à l'épargner. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien, il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments et il était incapable de lui mentir. Du moins, pas sur ce genre de choses.

Certes, elle avait bien vu les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table. Mais même dans le cas contraire, l'haleine avinée de Thran lui aurait conformé ses doutes. _Ivre_. Il était ivre… Elle savait que ce n'était pas son fils qu'elle avait vu la veille, que c'était juste un concentré de rancœur et de douleur, tout ce qu'il avait intériorisé pendant toutes ces années et qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec lui, à tête reposée. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle était faible, et qu'elle lui pardonnerait presque aussitôt. Elle était pathétique… Mais c'était son fils…

Mais elle devait également parler avec Thorin, et le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, accepterait-il de lui adresser de nouveau la parole ? A elle, et surtout à Thran ? Elle avait sentit à quel point Thorin, lui qui d'habitude était si fier et orgueilleux, pouvait manquer de confiance en lui à ce sujet. Il avait peur que Thran le rejette, peur bien naturelle. Mais surtout, il avait peur de lui-même, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce nouveau rôle dans sa vie. Et malheureusement, la soirée de la veille avait semblée lui donner raison. Après une telle déconvenue, elle avait de gros doutes quand à la capacité de Thorin à pardonner de telles choses. De tels mots. Tout était-il perdu ?

Elle eut un petit rire ironique et désabusé. Ils avaient de gros problèmes de communication dans cette famille, quand même... A la moindre épreuve, Thorin se renfermait sur lui-même et ne laissait plus personne l'approcher, se défendant en aboyant quand quelqu'un tentait de passer outre. Thran restait impassible et faisait celui qui allait bien, pour finalement frapper quand il était à bout. Et elle-même hurlait sur tout et tout le monde, et finissait invariablement en larmes. Quelle famille, mais quelle famille !

Mais bientôt, ce petit rire sardonique se transforma en véritable crise d'hystérie. Elle riait, riait, à s'en arracher la gorge, jusqu'à devenir aphone. Toute cette situation, complètement folle et invraisemblable. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle endurait, les unes après les autres. Tout ce qu'elle abandonnait, retrouvait, pour perdre à nouveau. Elle riait, comme une démente. Et pleurait en même temps. Parce qu'invariablement, quoi qu'elle fasse, tout tournait mal. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux, y investir toutes ses maigres forces, cela se terminait immanquablement en catastrophe.

Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait contemplé avec stupeur le spectacle invraisemblable qu'elle offrait, toute dignité oubliée. La robe originellement rouge, d'une couleur à présent indéfinissable, tachée de terre et déchirée. Les cheveux défaits et emmêlés, pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules. Ses bras blancs, marbrés de griffures. Ses mains qui bougeaient vivement, s'agitaient, convulsaient. Son visage aux joues rouges et humides. Le rire aigu sortant de sa gorge, pourtant plus proche d'un hurlement. Et les larmes, qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur sa peau. On aurait dit une folle. Elle était folle.

Folle de douleur, folle de chagrin. Parce que l'espoir, ce satané espoir faisait mal. Elle avait hésité, douté, tergiversé. Longtemps, n'osant pas, ne voulant pas. Elle ne voulait pas espérer. Mais elle avait finit par faire confiance. Elle y avait vraiment cru. En lui. En elle. En eux. Et au final, tout ça pour rien. Elle se sentait trompée, trahie, abandonnée. Seule. Et ça faisait mal. Foutu espoir. Ça faisait mal d'aimer, elle le savait depuis longtemps. On est toujours déçu. Mais l'espoir… ce sale espoir, plus traitre encore… Oh que oui, elle avait mal…

Et puis aussi subitement qu'elle s'était déclenchée, son hystérie se calma, comme ça, simplement. Les spasmes qui la secouaient s'espacèrent, puis s'interrompirent définitivement. Les cris se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et les larmes cessèrent de couler, comme si elle n'avait plus assez d'eau pour pleurer. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Après cette soudaine crise de panique qui l'avait ébranlé physiquement et moralement, elle se sentit brusquement fatiguée, épuisée. En un mot, vidée. Plus d'énergie, plus d'envie, plus rien… Un peu secouée par ce brusque changement d'état, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, avachie. Sa robe n'était plus à ça prêt… Mais même rester en position assise était devenu trop compliqué pour elle. Elle finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, molle et amorphe. Malgré elle, ses yeux se fermaient. Elle lutta un instant pour les garder ouverts, pour rester éveillée. En vain. Elle perdit pieds, peu à peu, lentement. Et se laissa couler…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Pourras-tu le faire_**  
**_ Pourras-tu le dire_**  
**_ Tu dois tout essayer_**  
**_ Tu dois devenir_**

**_ Tu dois voir plus loin_**  
**_ Tu dois revenir_**  
**_Égaré en chemin_**  
**_ Tu verras le pire_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Drina se réveilla une nouvelle fois, de nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées. En effet, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, là-bas à l'ouest, disparaissant derrière les grands arbres de Mirkwood. Malgré elle, elle se laissa hypnotiser par se spectacle époustouflant. Le ciel, qui se colorait peu à peu de rose et de mauve. Le grand soleil aux rayons d'or, virant au rouge flamboyant, et dont la lumière cramoisie s'atténuait lentement. Les nuages blancs et duveteux, se parant de couleurs ocre. Magnifique…

Une légère brise commença à souffler, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. Elle ferma les yeux, la laissant éloigner ses soucis et sécher ses larmes. C'est dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'elle se rendait parfaitement compte de sa nature de hobbit, et de ce qui l'opposait aux nains. Eux, quand ils avaient un problème, se réunissaient, parlaient, buvaient, jouaient et riaient. L'alcool et la bonne humeur éloignaient leurs soucis. Mais dans son cas, elle avait besoin de s'isoler, de sortir prendre l'air, de s'aérer l'esprit. Si les nains étaient des enfants de la pierre, les hobbits étaient ceux de la nature.

Drina ouvrit les yeux en sentant les derniers rayons du soleil effleurer son visage, comme une ultime caresse de douceur et de chaleur. Et cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient secs. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à laisser couler. Ses poings se desserrèrent, les traits crispés de son visage se détendirent.

Les couleurs flamboyantes du couchant laissèrent places à un camaïeu de bleus sombres et de gris. L'ombre du soir se déposa partout, tout autour d'elle, sur elle-même : plaine, champs, roche, rivière… La nuit s'étendit, recouvrant de son lourd manteau noir toutes la vie alentour. La glorieuse lune blanche illumina le ciel nocturne de toute sa splendeur, et une à une, les étoiles apparurent pour piqueter le ciel de leur lueur.

Drina se laissa tomber aller, poussant un soupir bienheureux. Un léger sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres pâles. Enfin apaisée. Sereine. Dire qu'il lui avait fallut hurler, pleurer, crier… pour aboutir enfin à cet état d'esprit. Si calme… Machinalement, ses doigts jouaient avec les brins d'herbes, les arrachant, les nouant. Ses mains agiles courraient au sol, défaisant les tresses d'herbe qu'elle avait inconsciemment tissées. Ses ongles creusaient la terre en fins sillons bruns. Comme une enfant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et joueuse, essaya de reconnaitre ses constellations favorites. Elles étaient si différentes selon les saisons et les endroits où l'on se trouvait ! Puis elle commença à compter les étoiles. Elle s'endormit au numéro mille six cents quatre-vingts trois…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Entre les dérapages**_  
_** Entre les lignes d'orages**_  
_** Entre temps entre nous**_  
_** Et entre chien et loup**_

_**Encore une fois c'est la vie qui s'entête**_  
_** Acharnée au-delà des images qu'on reflète**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle dormit bien cette nuit là. Étonnamment bien. Ses rêves furent certes habités par les visages des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, mais ils ne vinrent pas la tourmenter. Au contraire, leurs sourires la berçaient et leurs yeux attentifs la couvaient d'un regard tendre. Son esprit exténué occultait volontairement tous les tracas et toutes les images pouvant potentiellement la troubler. Et elle avait dormit. Bien, mais si bien… Alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe, au bord du lac. Il faut croire qu'elle était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait.

Drina se réveilla bien après le lever du soleil. Ce n'était pas sa lumière qui l'avait réveillé par ailleurs, mais le doux chant des oiseaux. Elle papillonna légèrement des yeux, les habituant peu à peu à la clarté du jour. Et se figea, surprise, de voir le soleil déjà aussi haut. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et la tête lui tourna quelque peu devant son mouvement trop brusque. Heureusement, son malaise passa rapidement. Machinalement, elle épousseta négligemment sa robe et essaya de remettre en place quelques mèches de cheveux raidies par la terre. Mais peine perdue, elle abandonna devant l'impossibilité de la tâche.

Son regard se porta sur la montagne, et sans s'en rendre compte sa main retomba le long de son corps. Elle voulait absolument y retourner, retrouver Thorin et son fils. Mais en même temps, elle appréhendait hautement ces… retrouvailles ? Discussions ? Adieux peut-être ? Une vague de panique insurmontable monta en elle à cette simple idée. Et voilà, il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour qu'elle recommence à déprimer. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se reprit avant même que les larmes perlent à ses yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas encore, elle n'e l'avait que trop fait. Elle prendrait les choses en main, et arrêterait de s'apitoyer sur son sort tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé. Décidée, et réprimant ses doutes, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la montagne.

Les contreforts de la montagne arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût, et la grande porte encore plus. Baissant la tête, elle se fondit habilement dans la foule compacte, silhouette anonyme parmi tant d'autres. Heureusement pour elle et son honneur, personne ne la reconnu. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer qi elle était un tant soit peu vaniteuse, mais ce n'étais pas dans son caractère. Sans compter que dans le cas présent cela l'arrangeait, et elle en était soulagée. Il fallait avouer que sa figure terreuse n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec le visage connu de dame Drina.

Evitant les rues les plus fréquentées, elle traversa rapidement toute la ville, et entra dans le palais par une entrée dissimulée que Thorin lui avait montrée il y a un long moment, connue par une minorité de personne. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de la paranoïa des rois d'Erebor, et particulièrement de Thror, qui avait fait creuser la majorité de ces galeries secrètes. Elle actionna silencieusement le mécanisme, et sans hésiter poussa la lourde porte de pierre, qu'elle referma derrière elle. De l'extérieur, aucun signe ne trahissait la position de la porte. Elle devait avouer que les nains étaient très doués quand il s'agissait de passages secrets. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle traversa rapidement le palais, prenant garde à se dissimuler derrières les tentures ou dans des recoins sombres au moindre risque de croiser quelqu'un. Heureusement pour elle, les appartements royaux n'étaient pas très loin. Ce fut avec un large soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa la porte de son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle occupait avant d'emménager avec Thorin. Enfin seule chez elle !

Etonnamment, la première chose qu'elle fit ne fut pas de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, bien qu'elle meure d'envie de se laver et d'ôter toute cette crasse qui lui collait à la peau. Non, elle commença par se servir un grand verre d'eau et sortit les biscuits qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, en cas de fringale nocturne. On est une hobbit, ou on ne l'est pas ! Ce ne fut qu'une fois la carafe vide et les gâteaux ne subsistant plus que sous forme de miettes qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait passé deux nuits et une journée complète sans rien avalée. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas tombée d'inanition !

Rassasiée, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre et s'empressa de se préparer un bain. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe, dont le jupon tombait en lambeaux. Elle ne pourrait même pas en faire des chiffons. La laissant au sol, elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Se saisissant du savon, elle frotta vigoureusement sa peau, souriant en la voyant peu à peu retrouver sa blancheur. Ses cheveux lui donnèrent plus de mal, emmêlés comme ils étaient. Quelques mèches de cheveux finirent d'ailleurs sacrifiées au bon vouloir de la paire de ciseaux. Elle est certes patiente, mais il y avait des limites !

Elle paressa un long moment dans l'eau tiède, et n'en sortit que quand des frissons commencèrent à la parcourir. Jetant un bref regard à l'eau devenue brunâtre, elle eut une légère grimace de dégout à l'idée d'avoir porter sur elle autant de saleté. Elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain et regagna sa chambre, où elle avait eu la prévenance d'allumer un feu avant. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une robe brune, assez commune, les tenues qu'elle portait le plus souvent étant dans une armoire de la chambre de Thorin. Celle-ci ferait donc l'affaire. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour essayer de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux détrempés. Elle les essora et la sécha comme elle put, puis les démêla longuement, serrant les dents lorsque les dents du peigne s'arrêtaient sur un nœud. Elle les noua finalement en deux grandes nattes, plus pratiques, évitant par la même occasion de laisser l'eau mouiller ses vêtements. Elle se contempla dans le miroir. Un peu pâlotte peut-être. Elle se pinça légèrement les joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Enfin, si on omettait son air maladif et son regard de chien battu, elle était présentable, c'était déjà ça.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et en referma la porte, faisant attention à ne laisser aucunes traces de son passage. Pas question que quelqu'un ne la trouve avant qu'elle n'en ait décidé autrement. Tendant l'oreille, elle fut soulager de n'entendre aucun bruit venant du grand salon. A cette heure avancée de la matinée ce n'était guère étonnant, tous les nains devant probablement vaquer à leurs occupations, mais elle était soulagée de n'avoir à croiser personne. Elle traversa le salon d'une traite, saisissant au passage une pomme dans la corbeille trônant sur la table. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, elle devait parler à Thorin, c'était la priorité absolue. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Thran attendrait un peu. Refoulant de son mieux les vagues d'inquiétude qui montaient en elle, et ignorant où il se trouvait, elle se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, croquant machinalement dans son fruit. Peut-être s'y trouverait-il ? Toute à ses pensées, elle faillit heurter un nain dans le couloir, et n'échappa à la collision que par les excellent reflexes de son vis-à-vis.

-« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, » s'excusa-t-elle poliment.

-« Ce n'est pas grave dame Drina, il n'y a pas de mal, » répondit le nain, s'inclinant fortement devant elle. Un serviteur donc. Il allait repartir, quand elle l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

-« Euh… est ce que vous sauriez où se trouve le roi par hasard ? »

Le nain se tourna vers elle, un sourcil légèrement froncé.

-« Et bien, il doit toujours se trouver aux forges royales, puis qu'une inspection y était prévue. »

Bon sang mais quelle idiote ! Elle savait très bien que cette inspection devait avoir lieu pourtant, elle en avait parlé avec Thorin quelque jours plus tôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le déranger maintenant, elle parlerait avec Thran d'abord.

-« Et mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec les deux princes ma dame. Mais comme ces derniers ont rejoint leur oncle… ils doivent tous les trois se trouver aux forges également. »

Là, Drina devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. Bouche bée. Plus que ça même, choquée. Elle répondit vaguement au salut du nain, trop stupéfaite pour parler. Comment se faisait-il qu'avec les événements de la veille… enfin, de l'avant-veille plutôt, Thran et Thorin passent _volontairement_ du temps ensembles ? Sans s'entre-déchirer, se hurler dessus ou menacer de s'étriper s'entend ? Elle qui était persuadée qu'elle aurait à recoller les morceaux, non sans difficultés, voilà qu'il semblerait qu'ils se soient pour une fois débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Abasourdie par ce brusque changement de situation, pour le moins imprévu, elle essaya d'envisager les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Apparemment, Thorin et Thran s'entendait relativement bien, malgré la… dispute… Assez pour passer du temps ensembles de leur plein gré. Et aucun des deux n'avait tué l'autre au passage, ce qui relevait du miracle. Quoiqu'il s'agisse plus de sa spécialité.

Visiblement, elle avait manqué un certain nombre d'événements. Et la seule chose qui pouvait l'éclairer était de _discuter_ avec ses deux hommes. Cela tombait bien, elle avait justement l'intention d'avoir une bonne et longue conversation avec chacun d'eux. Tant mieux si Fili et Kili étaient là également, elle avait aussi à leur parler. Décidée, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les forges, se trouvant bien plus bas dans la montagne. On pourra dire qu'elle aura marché aujourd'hui !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les forges, et elle trouva rapidement Thorin et les trois jeunes. Elle n'avait aucun mérite, tous les quatre étaient au centre de l'attention, et un grand groupe de forgerons et de badauds les entourait. Elle se fraya furtivement un chemin dans la foule, distribuant quelques coups de coudes au passage. Mais la majorité des nains présents la reconnurent et la laissèrent immédiatement passer. Parvenue au premier rang, elle vit comme elle s'y attendait Thorin discuter avec un nain, qu'elle reconnu comme Eter, le maitre nain en charge des forges royales. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, et il était tout dévoué au roi et à sa tâche. Derrière eux, légèrement en retrait, Fili, Kili et Thran écoutaient respectueusement le dialogue, et intervenaient quelques fois.

Comme s'il avait deviné la présence de sa mère dans dos, Thran se tourna par automatisme vers elle. Là, sa bouche s'ouvrit, formant un O stupéfait. Il voulut quitter le petit groupe et la rejoindre, mais Drina lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Ils discuteraient plus tard. Obéissant, Thran reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours, et Drina en fit de même, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais malgré elle, elle laissa son regard vagabonder, explorant des yeux les forges royales. Elle les avait certes déjà visitées, mais elle en était à chaque fois étonnée par la grandeur et l'impression de puissance qui s'en dégageaient. Mais son œil attentif avisa bientôt un problème dans ce tableau presque parfait.

Elle seule vit la grande cuve en métal, derrière le groupe, s'incliner dangereusement. Elle seule vit les pieds de la dite cuve plier sous le poids soudainement répartis irrégulièrement. Elle seule vit le pilier droit craquer sourdement, puis casser. Mais tous purent voir l'immense cuve chuter vers le sol. Droit sur le petit groupe.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Oui je sais c'est pas cool comme fin... vous n'allez pas me le dire à chaque fois, non ?**

**La chanson est "Lost" de Noir Désir.**

**Review ?**


	41. Accident et guérison

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Laclea, Sally-of-middle-earth, Joyli, ScottishBloodyMary, Ezezaguna, Dame Marianne, Sarah March, Miss Egypte, in the moon97 et Claire1663 pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 34 : Accident et guérison**

**.**

_Tous purent voir l'immense cuve chuter vers le sol. Droit sur le petit groupe._

Drina hurla. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pu se retenir. Mais son cri fut rapidement noyé parmi ceux de la foule qui l'entourait. Elle voulu courir vers eux à toutes jambes, les envelopper de ses bras pour les protéger, pour empêcher l'inévitable de se produire, là, sous ses yeux. Mais rien. Pas un geste. Ses jambes restaient immobiles, comme clouées au sol. Son corps tout entier était figé dans une posture crispée et douloureuse. Et elle ne put que contempler, impuissante, la lourde cuve de cuivre s'effondrer, puis tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ce fut le fracas assourdissant du métal contre le sol qui la sortit brutalement de sa transe. Elle avisa brièvement Fili et Kili, qui légèrement en retrait n'avait pas été touchés. Mais pour les autres… Empoignant rapidement ses jupons, elle se précipita du plus vite qu'elle le put vers le lieu du drame, n'osant pas imaginer ce à quoi elle allait être confrontée. Et pourtant… Thorin et Thran étaient là. Allongés au sol, le nez dans la poussière et la cendre, hoquetant péniblement pour retrouver leur souffle. A peine à quelques mètres de la cuve. Mais bel et bien vivants. _Vivants_. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit, telle une bouffée de chaleur, l'étourdissant brièvement. Pendant ces quelques secondes d'incertitude, elle avait imaginé le pire. Elle avait cru au pur. Et les voir là, tous les deux, en bonne santé…

Sans façons, oublieuse de toute forme de bienséance ou de dignité, elle se jeta à genoux et enlaça fermement son fils, le prenant contre elle et le berçant dans ses bras, oblitérant totalement les gens autour d'elle qui les regardaient. Thran, ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé, accueillait l'étreinte de sa mère avec une retenue qui lui était peu coutumière. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir ou de poser la moindre question, elle se dégagea et enlaça à son tour Thorin, qui encore sous le choc se laissa faire sans broncher le moins du monde.

-« Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que la cuve t'a touché ? Ou effleuré ? Tu as perdu connaissance ? Même brièvement ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle débitait ses questions à toute allure sans en attendre les réponses, palpant avidement les corps de Thran et Thorin à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Mais rien, pas la moindre goutte de sang, coupure ou ecchymose. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-« Drina, » l'interrompit doucement Thorin en la prenant par le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire immédiatement. « Je vais bien, Thran va bien, nous allons tous les deux très bien… Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

-« Et bien, » commença-t-elle, bégayant légèrement, encore secouée. « Vous étiez tous les deux près de la grande cuve, Fili et Kili légèrement en arrière, et… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase. Et son visage perdit brutalement toutes ses couleurs. Elle s'était retournée pour montrer à Thorin la cuve en question, quand elle avait aperçut un buste, dépassant du rebord de l'objet du crime. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Top. Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu ! Se flagellant mentalement, elle se releva rapidement et accourut. Choquée, elle porta une main à sa bouche en reconnaissant le visage blême et crispé par la douleur d'Eter. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était inconscient. Inconscient… ou pire… La cuve était directement tombée sur lui, écrasant totalement ses deux jambes, qui devaient à l'heure qu'il est être probablement réduites en charpie, broyées sous la pression. Il avait une large plaie à son bras, d'où s'écoulait une importante quantité de sang et qui avait sans aucun doute été causée par un éclat de métal. Et le liquide vitale s'écoulait également d'une blessure à la tête, causée par le choc de la chute.

Mais si Drina analysait avec le plus d'impassibilité possible les blessures du nain devant elle, elle n'en avait pas mois cessé de réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'ensemble de la situation lui semblait invraisemblable. La position d'Eter lui semblait… comment dire… étrange… Si la cuve l'avait prit par surprise et l'avait abattu dans le dos, comme cela semblait être le cas, il aurait du se retrouver sur le ventre, avec la cuve pesant sur tout son corps. Là, il reposait sur le dos et seules ses jambes avaient été touchées directement par l'imposante pièce de métal. Et à bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait qu'il était plus loin au moment de l'incident, en train de discuter avec Fili et Kili en retrait. C'est cette dernière réflexion qui lui amena l'illumination subite. Elle comprit alors comment Thorin et Thran s'en était sortit sans rien, alors qu'ils étaient la cible principale de la chute, alors qu'Eter, plus loin, avait été gravement touché. Cela tombait sous le sens, c'était effroyablement logique même. Il avait vu la cuve tomber. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner et de se mettre à l'abri, comme tout homme de bon sens le ferait, l les avait poussés, les éloignant de force loin de la cuve, et avait été blessé à leur place. Il leur avait tout simplement sauvé la vie, ni plus ni moins. A elle d'en faire de même à présent.

Elle secoua brièvement la tête, et reprenant son sang-froid du mieux qu'elle le put, elle s'accroupit auprès du nain inconscient. Dans son dos, elle entendait les murmures étouffés des personnes présentes, et parfois quelques sanglots difficilement dissimulés. Tous n'avaient qu'un seul mot en tête, elle le savait, et elle devinait sans peine lequel : mort. Ou prochainement. Mais elle refusait de perdre espoir si facilement. Car elle savait qu'elle était capable de le soigner. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle le _devait_. Bien décidée à ne pas abandonner si facilement, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard attentif de Thran posé sur elle. Thran qui, parfaitement conscient de l'urgence de la situation et sachant ce qu'elle comptait faire, attendait ses instructions. Bien.

-« Thran, » demanda-t-elle de sa voix ferme de guérisseuse. « Va à l'appartement me chercher mes affaires. Si tu en trouves dans la réserve, prend également des feuilles de cyprès, nous en aurons besoin pour endiguer l'épanchement de sang. Fais vite. Et n'oublie pas ma potion. »

Hochant sèchement la tête, Thran se détourna et fendit rapidement la foule, qui lui laissa la place sans poser de question. Drina se tourna vers la foule bruissant de bruits.

-« Est-ce qu'il a de la famille proche ? » interpella-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. « Enfants, compagne, parents… »

-« Il y a Kerrin, son compagnon, » entendit-elle vaguement quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas qui, dire à voix basse.

-« Alors allez me le chercher ! Et vite ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le nain qui avait prit la parole pour répondre s'empressa d'obéir à son ordre direct, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Si la guérisseuse le disait…

-« Vous, » ordonna-t-elle au nain le plus proche, le pointant du doigt. « Allez me chercher Oin, à la grande infirmerie. Vous, allez à l'herboristerie la plus proche, et ramenez moi d'urgence de la sève de pin. C'est un cas de force majeur. Vous, trouvez moi de l'alcool pur, bien fort, pour désinfecter la plaie. Vous, apportez-moi de l'eau bien froide. Et vous… bon sang Thorin, écarte-moi tout ce monde ! Je ne peux pas travaillez comme ça ! Et vous, un tissu propre, n'importe lequel. Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Ayant entendu les remous que provoquèrent ses directives, elle ne perdit pas de temps à regarder si ses ordres étaient correctement exécutés. Elle se pencha attentivement vers le blessé et posa une main légèrement tremblante dans son cou. _Pitié, faites qu'il soit vivant_, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. _Qu'il soit vivant, qu'il soit…_ Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant le cœur battre sous sa main. Faiblement, mais il battait. Elle avait encore une chance, et elle n'allait pas manquer de la saisir.

-« Il faut déplacer cette cuve, et rapidement, » entendit-elle quelqu'un dire d'une voix forte derrière elle. « Vous, avec Dwalin. Et les autres, vous circulez ! »

Drina se tourna brièvement vers Thorin, qui hocha la tête à son encontre. Lui aussi avait comprit que la situation était urgente, et qu'Eter nécessitait des soins le plus rapidement possible. Les discussions attendraient. Se recentrant sur sa mission, elle se saisit d'un tissu qu'on lui avait apporté et commença à compresser fermement la blessure à son bras. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui s'il se vidait de son sang ! Peu à peu, elle sentait sous ses doigts le liquide carmin qui imbibait le tissu. Et sa robe accessoirement, puisqu'elle la voyait rougir lentement mais surement. Mais elle s'en fichait à vrai dire. Au contraire, elle appuya plus fortement encore sur la blessure. Bientôt Thran revint à ses côtés et s'accroupit, lui tendant se trousse de premiers soins, mais elle secoua la tête négativement.

-« Tu peux t'occuper toi-même de son bras, tu as déjà fait plusieurs garrots. Moi, je dois m'occuper de ses jambes. »

Grâce à la force de plusieurs nains – plus d'une dizaine –, la cuve avait effectivement finit par être déplacée et rejetée quelques mètres plus loin. C'étaient peu, mais cela leur permettait une marge de manœuvre autour du blessé. Laissant Thran se débrouiller seul, elle se décala pour se pencher sur les jambes d'Eter… ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. En effet, conformément à ce qu'elle avait pensé plus tôt, ce n'était guère plus qu'une bouillie de chair écrasée, de muscles déchirés et d'os broyés, le tout noyé dans une impressionnante quantité de sang. Elle retint un léger haut-le-cœur. Même pour elle, habituée aux blessures sanglantes et abominables, cette vue était difficile à supporter. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un vomir, ne pouvant retenir son écœurement, et elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Surmontant son dégout, le refoulant au plus profond d'elle, elle commença à promener ses mains au dessus du corps décharné, effleurant à peine les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura quelques mots dans une langue que personne ne comprit, mélange d'elfique et… d'autre chose… Une douce lumière blanche s'alluma alors au bout de ses mains, éclairant la scène d'une lueur surnaturelle. Ignorant les « oh ! » de surprise dans son dos, elle tacha de rester concentrée et tenta de sonder le corps affaibli devant elle. Un bref frisson lui parcourut l'échine ; son énergie vitale était au plus bas.

-« Eter ! »

Le cri apeuré dans son dos rompit brutalement sa concentration et la lumière faiblit, crachotant comme un feu mourant avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Drina rouvrit les yeux, énervée, bien décidée à faire taire l'importun qui l'avait déconcentrée. Mais en voyant le nain agenouillé à côté d'elle, pleurant violemment et secouant avec l'énergie du désespoir la main du nain au sol, elle comprit facilement à qui elle avait affaire.

-« Kerrin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, compatissant à sa douleur.

Le nain ne répondit, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête en une esquisse d'acquiescement. Parfait, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle releva la tête et remarqua Oin qui était arrivé, et qui avec l'aide de Thran était en train de bander la tête de blessé. Cette dernière dégoulinait de sève de pin aux fortes vertus cicatrisantes que quelqu'un avait finit par amener, et il devait probablement en être de même pour la plaie au bras. Bien, au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter du fait que les blessures à la tête et au bras pouvaient se rouvrir. Thran, sentant le regard de sa mère pesé sur lui, se tourna vers elle.

-« Vous avez finit ? » interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

-« Presque, Oin finit de nouer le bandage. »

Voyant les traits fermés de sa mère, il se rapprocha d'elle et chuchota tout bas, afin que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende.

-« Maman… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« Ce qu'il faut pour le soigner, » répondit-elle fermement sur le même ton.

-« Maman, tu ne vas pas… »

-« C'est bon, c'est fait, » les coupa sans le vouloir Oin, interrompant ce qui s'annonçait comme une dispute.

-« Parfait, maintenant vous vous éloignez tous les deux, et vous empêchez quiconque d'approcher, » ordonna Drina, repoussant doucement son fils.

-« Maman… » tenta une nouvelle fois Thran, de plus en plus inquiet.

-« Tu sais très bien comment ça se finit ce genre de guérison, » asséna-t-elle. « Cette fois-ci n'y manquera pas. Donc je vais avoir besoin de toi après. Moi, mais également Eter. Je serais incapable de terminer les soins correctement. »

Thran souffla, agacé, et ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant sur lui. Boldur avait besoin de soin, et sa mère comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Même si au fond de lui, il sentait ses entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens en songeant à ce qui allait arriver.

-« Quels soins exactement ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de paraitre assuré, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

Drina le contempla avec fierté. Elle comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude. Elle-même se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'une telle guérison, aussi impressionnante, et des conséquences parfois désastreuses sur elle-même. Mais en acceptant son don des années plus tôt, elle en avait également accepté les contraintes. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de soigner Eter, simplement parce qu'elle avait peur.

-« Il faudra tenir ses jambes immobiles à tous prix, » dit-elle rapidement pour répondre à la question de son fils. « Utilise des poisons paralysant si nécessaire, mais il ne doit pas bouger, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. A part ça, tu lui prépareras une potion de régénération sanguine, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Sans oublier les cataplasmes et les baumes pour les plaies externes, et les tisanes habituelles. Pour moi, tu connais le protocole à suivre. Ça ira ? »

Thran hocha la tête. Bien sûr que ça irait, évidemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait sa mère, et il connaissait par cœur tous les soins qu'elle lui avait décrits. Il avait juste horreur de la voir… comme ça… Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne la ferrait pas changer d'avis. Et de toute manière, c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir soigner Eter. Il enlaça brièvement sa mère puis s'éloigna en tirant Oin par le bras, qui n'avait pas entendu leur discussion, sourd comme il était. Il croisa alors le regard remplit d'inquiétude de Thorin. Bien qu'ils aient parlé doucement, ils avaient peu à peu élevé la voix sans le vouloir. Et Thorin les avait entendus visiblement. _Et merde !_ Car pour n'importe qui d'autre que Thran, ces quelques mots n'auguraient rien de bon. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Thran posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule avant de se poster entre lui et ses cousins. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Se détournant difficilement du regard bleu angoissé qui ne la lâchait pas, Drina se reconcentra sur Eter. Elle rattacha ses cheveux qui s'étaient partiellement dénoués, et releva ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Puis elle se tourna vers Kerrin qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était arrivé et tenait toujours la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, et le nain se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussé sur ses grands yeux gris noyés de larmes.

-« Kerrin, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Kerrin la regarda, éberlué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. En quoi pouvait-il bien aider ? Il était parfaitement inutile pour Eter, et il le savait ! Pourtant, il hocha la tête. Si la guérisseuse le disait, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison…

-« Fermez les yeux. Posez votre main gauche sur son cœur, et la droite sur son front, » dit-elle, guidant les mouvements du nain. « Respirez tranquillement. Et surtout, ne bougez pas vos mains avant que mon fils ou moi-même ne vous le dise, ou que la lumière ne s'éteigne. »

-« Quelle lum... » commença Kerrin.

Mais il s'interrompit rapidement. Ah, _cette_ lumière ! En effet, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Drina avait reprit ses incantations premières. Et l'intense lumière blanche avait surgit de ses mains en un flot impétueux, plus forte encore qu'avant. Elle recouvrit entièrement le corps, dorénavant noyé sous la lumière. Entrant en transe, elle ferma les yeux, laissant la magie exacerber ses autres sens. Elle n'entendait plus que le cœur palpitant d'Eter dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration difficile et erratique. Elle ne sentait plus que l'odeur écœurante du sang, odeur de rouille et de sel, et celle plus acre de la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Les leurs, celui d'Eter et le sien. Elle percevait les moindres tressaillements du corps rachitique face à elle, y compris les plus infimes. Elle percevait la vie.

Mais percevoir ne suffisait pas. Insidieusement, sa conscience gagna le cœur du blessé, siège des sentiments et de vie, et ressentit immédiatement le lien avec la paume de Kerrin au dessus, séparée par plusieurs couches de muscles et de peau. Elle commença à aspirer cette énergie vitale, servant de catalyseur, pour la redonner à Eter. C'est comme cela que cela fonctionnait. Pour les guérisons les plus légères, elle pouvait se servir de sa propre énergie vitale, cela n'empiétait guère sur sa forme ou sur le processus de soin. Mais dans le cas de guérisons dites lourdes, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un partageant un lien fort avec le blessé, tels Eter et Kerrin. C'est ce rôle de catalyseur qu'elle devait tenir, plus que la guérison en elle-même, qui la fatiguait.

Lorsqu'elle avait guérit Thorin, pourtant très gravement atteint, mourant même, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Fili ou Kili, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle lui avait transmis sa propre énergie. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, leurs cœurs s'étaient déjà accordés, et partageaient un lien suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse le signer. Elle avait déjà en elle la force nécessaire pour le guérir. Dire qu'après elle avait par la suite tout rejeté en bloc, préférant nier tous ses sentiments pour Thorin ! Et pourtant, cette guérison miraculeuse parlait d'elle même. Jamais elle n'aurait réussit dans le cas contraire.

Se concentrant sur Eter devant elle, le transfert d'énergie suffisamment établie et stable, elle commença les soins. Elle fit repousser les os à partir de rien. Raccorda les vaisseaux sanguins rompus. Répara les muscles et la chair déchirée. Sous ses doigts naissaient de nouvelles jambes. Mais ce n'était que des morceaux de corps inanimé. Ce n'était pas assez. Pas encore. Elle accrut encore plus son don, qui se traduisit pour les spectateurs extérieurs par un renforcement de la lumière blanche. Ceux au premier rang, tels Thorin et Thran, étaient obligés de cligner des yeux, et même de les fermer par moment. La lumière était insoutenable. C'était comme vouloir regarder le soleil en face, au risque de se bruler les yeux.

Et tout s'arrêta. Brutalement. Thorin ouvrit les yeux, soulagé de n'être plus face à cette terrible lumière. Toutes les personnes autour de lui en firent de même. Il regarda alors devant lui, un peu perdu et déboussolé devant sa vue retrouvée mais encore floue, et inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Eter inspira brusquement une large goulée d'air. Bien que toujours inconscient, il avait l'air étonnamment serein. Et à sa plus grande surprise, et c'était un euphémisme, il avait retrouvé ses jambes. Kerrin à côté pleurait, mais Thorin savait que c'était des larmes de joie. Il se tourna alors vers Drina. Elle était restée agenouillée, les bras tendus au dessus du corps d'Eter, les mains tremblantes. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était pâle, si pâle… A peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle bascula en arrière et s'écroula. Inconsciente.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Pour une fois j'ai été cool, non ? Quoi ? D'habitude, ce sont toujours Thorin, Drina et Thran qui morfle... j'ai changé, j'ai blessé quelqu'un d'autre ! (c'est ce qu'on appelle le progrès !)**

**A part ça, vous avez du le voir, mais il n'y a pas de chanson cette semaine, je n'en trouvais aucune qui me plaisait et collait au chapitre. Si vous en avez, vous pouvez proposer, je ré-updaterai le chapitre avec les paroles.**

**Et sinon, le titre du chapitre de la semaine prochaine : "Des discussions nécessaires"... Oui, enfin !**

**Review ?**


	42. Des discussions nécessaires

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à Laclea, Aliena Wyvern, Joyli, Le poussin fou, Claire1663, Sally-of-middle-earth, Sabrinabella, lizzia0901 et Ezezaguna pour leur review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 35 : Des discussions nécessaires**

**.**

Drina reprit lentement conscience de son environnement. Visiblement, elle était allongée sur un lit, comme l'attestait le moelleux dans son dos. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais elle sentait la lumière trop forte derrière ses paupières closes pour qu'elle les ouvre ainsi. Elle inspira profondément, ou du moins, le plus fort qu'elle put. Et retint un léger sursaut. Non, ce n'était pas le léger poids de la couverture sur son corps, presque infime, qui l'avait surprise, mais bien la prise ferme et attentive sur sa main. Une main chaude, à la paume marquée par les cals, et aux contours familiers. Elle la connaissait. Celle de Thorin, elle en était sûre. Elle entendit les paroles des gens autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la voix inquiète de son amant sur sa gauche, et celle plus calme mais également soucieuse de Thran sur sa droite. Elle mit un moment à comprendre les mots qu'ils prononçaient, ne reconnaissant dans un premier temps que le son de leur voix.

-« … sûr qu'elle ne risque rien ? »

Ça c'était Thorin, qui comme d'habitude s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais elle allait bien non ? Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je t'assure qu'elle va bien. Ou à peu près. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est tout à fait normal. »

Ah, en voilà au moins un qui a les pieds sur terre. Mais…. Attendez… _Papa ?_ Mais… elle avait été inconsciente combien de temps ? Mais rapidement, les images remontèrent une à une à sa mémoire. La dispute, qui semblait remonter à plusieurs semaines en arrière. Sa fuite, puis sa crise d'hystérie. Son retour à la montagne, le passage furtif par ses appartements. Et puis les forges. La chute de la cuve. Sa peur pour Thorin et Thran. Rien pour eux. Puis Eter, en sang. Les premiers soins. Puis la guérison avec son don.

Intérieurement elle soupira, avant de se laisser aller un peu plus sur l'oreiller. Voilà donc pourquoi elle était alitée, et pourquoi elle se sentait à ce point fatiguée. Ces guérisons magiques n'entrainaient pas de conséquences gravissimes. Elle était tout simplement vidée de son énergie, complètement affaiblie, et toujours inconsciente dans un premier temps. Thran l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, et avait donc dû la gérer comme d'habitude. Mais pour Thorin c'était la première fois, et elle devait avouer que ce devait être un spectacle assez impressionnant.

-«Ça ? Ça c'est sont état normal ? » répliqua Thorin, d'une voix qui était un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'habitude. A la limite de l'hystérie pour être tout à fait franc.

Elle se décida enfin à intervenir pour empêcher tout débordement et dissiper leurs inquiétudes, plus ou moins fondées d'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise par la lumière tamisée de la pièce, qui lui avait d'abord semblée si forte. Il faisait nuit dehors. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, ainsi qu'une ou deux bougies, pas plus. Mais les deux hommes, trop pris par la discussion, n'avaient pas remarqué son réveil.

-« Je ne suis pas mourante, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore enrouée.

Les hurlements « Drina ! » et « Maman ! » se mêlèrent pour ne plus former qu'un seul cri, un peu trop fort à son goût. Mais sa grimace fut surement suffisamment éloquente, car tous deux se turent immédiatement. Elle soupira, de bonheur cette fois-ci à cette brève pause. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Thorin, déjà assit sur le bord du lit comme elle l'avait deviné plus tôt, lâcha sa main et l'enlaça fermement contre lui. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir respirer et mourir d'asphyxie, Thran se joignit à l'étreinte, l'achevant définitivement. Le besoin d'air se faisant pressent, elle toussota maladroitement, ce qui eu au moins pour effet de les décoller légèrement. Enfin, pour être exact, Thran s'écarta – oh, de dix centimètres –, semblant reprendre son rôle de garde-malade, quand Thorin prit de nouveau sa main et refusa cette fois-ci de la lâcher. A sa demande, tous deux arrangèrent les oreillers et les édredons dans son dos pour lui permettre de se redresser et Thran lui tendit une tasse de tisane. Elle eut une légère grimace devant l'odeur peu appétissante qu'elle dégageait, et l'immonde couleur verdâtre peu ragoutante. Mais elle savait reconnaitre ses propres remèdes quand elle les voyait et elle avala la tasse d'une traite. Mais ne se priva pas après de tirer la langue de dégout, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes à ce spectacle. Mais cette tisane la ramena à quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Et Eter ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était toujours enrouée, mais on sentait une amélioration. Le breuvage chaud avait fait des merveilles sur ses cordes vocales, c'était déjà ça.

-« Il était assez agité, » lui répondit Thran. « Enfin, normal après une guérison telle que celle-ci. Kerrin est toujours à son chevet, et ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Mais pour en revenir à Eter, j'ai utilisé des paralysants pour l'empêcher de bouger, comme tu me l'as conseillé. Toutes les heures, mais à très faible concentration pour éviter le surdosage. Oin et moi avons du faire quelques points de suture à sa tête, mais la plaie cicatrise plutôt bien, tout comme son bras, qui lui n'a nécessité qu'un bandage. Sur ce point là, la sève de pin a bien marché. Il a eu une brève poussé de fièvre tout à l'heure, mais je lui ai fait une tisane de feuille de sauge et d'écorce d'érable. Ça a bien fonctionné, et la fièvre a chuté. »

-« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout.

-« Une bonne douzaine d'heure » lui répondit Thorin, pressant sa main entre les siennes et la portant tendrement à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. « Les douze heures les plus longues de ma vie. »

-« Ça avait été plus de vingt heures pour toi Thorin, » lui dit-elle en souriant légèrement, provoquant sa stupeur.

-« Vingt heures ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais… »

-« C'est du passé, » le coupa Drina. « Et de toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer dessus maintenant. Sans compter que ça n'y changerait rien. » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Douze heures… quatre potions ? »

Thran hocha la tête.

-« Je t'ai fait avalé la dernière il y a moins de vingt minutes. »

Après plusieurs guérisons de ce genre, elle avait finit par en établir les symptômes récurrents. Pour l'aider à récupérer plus vite, elle s'était confectionnée une potion régénératrice, qu'on lui faisait avalé dès qu'elle perdait connaissance, puis toutes les quatre heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle se tourna vers Thran, de l'autre côté du lit.

-« Pourrais-tu préparer un contrepoison pour Eter, pour supprimer les paralysants ? Aiguilles de pin, sève d'acacia, pétales d'orchidées… enfin, tu connais la suite. Ainsi qu'une tisane énergisante pour moi s'il te plait, histoire de me réveiller un peu. Parce que là je nage complètement ! »

-« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-il, ravi de voir sa mère suffisamment en forme pour reprendre ses directives.

-« Ah non, tu t'occupes de celle d'Eter d'abord. Les malades d'abord, les médecins après ! Je ne veux pas te voir revenir tant que lui n'aura pas eu la sienne ! »

Mais malgré son ton faussement sévère, Thran voyait le large sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Il s'inclina cérémonieusement, trop pour que cela soit honnête, et quitta la chambre. S'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres de sa mère, elle serait capable de refuser de boire sa tisane tant qu'Eter n'aurait pas eu la sienne.

Mais dès que Thran eu passé la porte, à peine fut-elle refermée que Drina perdit immédiatement son grand sourire. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux perdirent leur lueur fatiguée et se plissèrent, et Thorin pur y voir de l'inquiétude. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que Drina était… étonnamment vivace… Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son réveil.

-« Drina ? » appela-t-il doucement, ne comprenant pas ce brusque revirement de situation.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais ne dit rien. A sa posture rigide et à ses poings fermés, il comprenait qu'elle hésitait à lui parler. Mais lui parler de quoi ? Et puis tout à coup, comme si elle se décidait brusquement, elle se pencha en avant vers lui et commença à parler d'une voix hachée mais rapide. Comme si les vannes avaient été ouvertes, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir le flot de ses paroles.

-« Thorin, la situation est bien plus grave que nous le pensions… »

-« Mais enfin Drina, de quoi parles-tu ? » l'interrogea Thorin, perplexe, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Il se passe que celui ou ceux qui veulent ta mort sont loin d'avoir renoncé. Bien au contraire, ils ont accentué leurs offensives. »

-« Je ne vois pas où est le rapport avec aujourd'hui, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Thorin, tu as été empoisonné il y a plusieurs mois de cela. C'était donc une tentative de meurtre, de cela nous sommes sûrs » déclara-t-elle, détachant bien les syllabes du dernier mot _meurtre_. « Mais ce n'a pas été la seule tentative. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles…Te souviens-tu de cette nuit, bien avant que nous ne nous réconcilions ? Nous avions tous les deux fait des cauchemars, et nous avons préparé fait du thé. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as retenu, mais j'avais renversé les tasses pleines. Je ne m'étais pas brulée Thorin. Le thé était empoisonné, j'avais reconnu l'odeur de la belladone par-dessus celle des feuilles de thé. »

Thorin la contempla, bouche légèrement entrouverte, bouleversé. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était douté être passé si près de la catastrophe. Ça ne s'était joué à rien… Mais la suite des confidences de Drina acheva de la choquer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

-« Ensuite, le tournoi, » reprit-elle. « Tu remarqueras que tu as été le seul gravement blessé. Certes, tu as été en finale, il est donc logique que tu sois plus blessé que ceux éliminés au premier tour. Mais soit honnête, si c'était la seule excuse, Thran aurait été dans le même état que toi. Hors, il a simplement été blessé assez sérieusement au bras. Toi, tu as reçu une blessure importante au niveau du flanc droit. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais le coup était extrêmement bien placé. Trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. A quelques centimètres près, c'était ton foie qui était touché. Et là, hémorragie interne, et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais mort en quelques heures. »

-« Une coïncidence… » dit Thorin d'une voix vaguement hésitante. Mais les arguments de Drina étaient déjà tout trouvés.

-« Et ce n'est pas tout ! » continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter sur l'intervention de Thorin. « Cette galerie effondrée, près de la salle du conseil. Jamais des couloirs aussi souvent entretenus ne s'effondrent, jamais. Ça n'arrive que dans les parties les plus anciennes de la montagne. Et de toute manière s'il y a le moindre risque, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre les faites fermer. Et puis, un couloir que seuls toi ou les personnes siégeant au conseil empruntent… c'est un peu gros pour une coïncidence, non ? Sans compter que nous étions en retard ce jour là. Nous aurions été à l'heure, nous aurions été coincés sous les décombres. »

Cette fois-ci, Thorin ne dit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien. Absolument rien. Lui aussi avait remarqué cette étrangeté, et s'en était étonné. Mais il n'avait pas voulu songer que ça puisse être autre chose qu'un simple accident. Visiblement, il aurait dû. Mais Drina n'en avait pas finit.

-« Ensuite, il y a eu cette balade en ville, » continua Drina, imperturbable. « J'ai glissé dans un escalier, et tu m'as rattrapé. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais les trois garçons sont arrivés à notre suite, et ont comme par hasard glissé à leur tour dans les mêmes escaliers, au même endroit que moi, nous entrainant dans leur chute. Nous aurions pu nous rompre le cou ! Tu vois, j'ai pensé que ce n'était rien, juste un accident, et que ce n'était que moi qui étais paranoïaque. Mais quand je suis allée me changer, j'ai constaté que ma robe était tachée d'une matière vaguement huileuse au niveau des fesses, des genoux et du bas du jupon. Les parties qui ont été en contact avec les marches. Ça aussi c'est une coïncidence ? »

Thorin voulait répondre. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle faisait erreur. Que c'était effectivement une coïncidence. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Tous ces incidents, pris séparément, pouvaient passer pour des accidents, certains plus que d'autres. Mais mis bout à bout… Drina pleurait à présent. Thorin le voyait dans son regard, elle aussi avait cherché toutes les solutions possibles pour ne pas envisager une telle catastrophe, un tel désastre. Mais rien à faire. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, parce que c'était la vérité. L'affreuse vérité. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu !

-« Et enfin, il y a eu l'accident d'aujourd'hui, » finit-elle d'une voix basse. « Lors d'une visite programmée depuis des lustres. Tout le monde savait que tu serais aux forges. Pour quelqu'un qui y est déjà allé, et c'est le cas de tout le monde dans cette montagne, il n'était pas bien compliqué de déterminer les points clés de cette visite, et donc l'endroit parfait pour organiser un « accident »… La cuve qui est tombée à été sabotée, j'en suis certaine. Ce n'était pas l'usure qui a cassé le pied de soutenance, mais bien l'intervention d'une personne extérieure… C'était volontaire… »

Tous deux se regardaient, incrédules et abattus. Cela tenait du miracle que Thorin, et par contrecoup Drina, en ait réchappé à chaque fois. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils n'étaient pas passés loin du cataclysme.

-« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? » demanda Thorin d'une voix lasse. Et Drina le comprenait, elle qui portait ce fardeau depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

-« Pas grand-chose malheureusement, » répondit-elle tout aussi sombrement. « Que peut-on faire ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui peut être derrière tout ça. Les possibilités sont infinies. Si on va par là, tout le monde dans cette montagne est potentiellement coupable. Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est surveiller nos arrières plus que jamais. Prier les Valars qu'ils te gardent en vie. Et attendre qu'enfin, ce meurtrier commette une erreur, qui nous ramènera à lui. »

Thorin hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Rien. Strictement rien. Mais Drina, même si c'était elle qui avait livré cette réponse défaitiste, fronça les sourcils. Une fois, deux fois, avant de finalement se redresser sur son lit, le visage décidé.

-« Oh et puis non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement restés là à ne rien faire ! Nous pouvons… nous pouvons au moins tenter de nous renseigner. Ecoute-moi, dès que tu pourras, tu iras aux forges pour éclaircir cette histoire et mener ton enquête. Nous devons absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement. Pour le tournoi, le couloir et les escaliers, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Mais pour l'empoisonnement… Car si la belladone est un poison mortelle, en très faible quantité c'est un puissant somnifère. J'ai mes entrées dans toutes les herboristeries de la cité, ça ne me coute rien de vérifier. »

Thorin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement attendre là que la mort les frappe. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger, aussi infimes que soient ses actes. Le visage fermé, il attira Drina contre lui et la serra, fort. Feignant de ne pas sentir les larmes qui mouillaient sa chemise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**On a toujours le droit**_  
_** De tomber**_  
_** De s'asseoir**_  
_** Sans se relever**_

_** Et se dire pourquoi**_  
_** Encore un combat**_  
_** Longtemps même**_  
_** Avant même**_  
_** D'y croire ...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et c'est ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, que les trouva Thran quand il revint dans a pièce, une tasse fumante à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette atmosphère glaciale.

-« Maman ? » appela-t-il. « Papa ? »

Ce fut ce dernier mot qui sortit Drina de sa torpeur. Soudainement bien plus attentive, elle se détacha de Thorin et se tourna vers son fils, le regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci se détourna, rougissant, devant le poids du regard maternel qu'il ne pouvait soutenir.

-« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? »

Thran tenta bien de garder le silence quelques minutes. Enfin, quelques secondes plutôt.

-« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Mais les yeux de sa mère, qui s'étaient faits plus froids, lui confirmèrent que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Pas du tout même. Il souffla, sachant pertinemment que cette discussion devait avoir lieu. Cherchant néanmoins à repousser quelque peu l'inévitable, il tendit la tasse à sa mère, qui la saisit machinalement. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, il soupira et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil près du lit.

-« Bon, pour tout te raconter depuis le début… Je vais reprendre avant la dispute… Vous veniez de partir tous les deux, et j'avais bien compris que tu allais tout lui dire. Alors, ça va surement te paraitre stupide vu que je voulais lui avouer la vérité depuis des mois mais… J'aurais voulu t'en empêcher. Tu vois, vous vous étiez remis ensembles, je m'entendais bien avec mes cousins et avec les autres, tout allait très bien. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque que ça change. Je ne voulais pas tout perdre… »

Thran s'interrompit quelques instants, avant de difficilement reprendre son récit.

-« J'ai fait une énorme crise de larme dans les bras de Fili et Kili, parce que j'avais peur de votre discussion, et de toutes les conséquences qu'elle pourrait entrainer. J''étais… J'étais complètement paniqué… Une fois la crise passée, ils m'ont proposé un verre d'alcool, pour chasser mes idées noires et m'aider à me détendre puisque, évidemment, ils ne savaient pas ce que j'avais exactement. J'ai accepté. Et… il s'est avéré que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Mais alors pas du tout. Selon eux, j'ai passé la soirée à divaguer et à débiter n'importe quoi. Ils avaient finalement décidé d'aller me coucher, quand vous êtes arrivés. La suite… Tu la connais… »

Pas une fois, Thran n'avait levé les yeux vers sa mère. Il n'osait, il avait trop honte de son comportement et de ses actes. Il préférait les garder baissés, jouant du bout des doigts avec son pantalon, détaillant toutes les rainures du parquet. Tout pour ne pas lever la tête. Voyant que le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à continuer, ce fut Thorin qui prit la parole.

-« Une fois les trois garçons couchés, je t'ai attendu dans le salon. Toute la nuit. Mais tu n'es pas revenue. »

Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice, mais Drina culpabilisait quand même. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était tracassé. Surtout qu'elle aurait pu soulager son inquiétude sans problème.

-« J'ai plus ou moins évité Thorin toute la journée, » reprit Thran, peu désireux que Thorin se justifie à sa place alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. « Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler. J'ai profité de la soirée, car tous étaient partis se coucher sauf lui. Je l'ai rejoint dans le salon. J'ai alors pu m'excuser pour les coups, mais surtout pour toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites, et que surtout je ne pensais pas. Car si encore ça avait été la vérité… J'ai pu lui parler de toutes mes peurs, de toutes mes inquiétudes. De ce que je voulais, et ce que j'attendais de lui. Mes craintes et mes espoirs. C'était tellement… libérateur… »

-« Tu aurais pu me parler de tout ça… » dit Drina d'une voix basse.

-« J'aurais pu, oui. Mais maman, ce n'aurais pas été la même chose. Ce n'était pas à toi que je devais le dire, mais bien à lui. Vous êtes certes tous les deux mes parent, ma vous n'en avez pas le même rôle pour autant. »

-« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai ressentit quand il s'est ainsi confié à moi, » reprit Thorin, ému malgré li par la dernière phrase de Thran. « Parce que… c'était une telle marque de confiance de sa part… Une confiance que je n'attendais plus, et que je ne méritais pas. Alors j'ai fait la seule bonne chose à faire dans ce genre de cas. Je me suis confié à mon tour. Je lui ai parlé de moi, alors que je déteste ça. Je lui ai parlé de nous deux aussi. Tous mes sentiments, que je n'ai jamais confiés à personne. Et là… oui, j'ai sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. E petit quelque chose que je n'espérais plus… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent, complices. Et Drina se sentit bouleversée par cette confiance et cette sérénité qui se dégageait de ce bref échange.

-« Et toi ? » demanda Thorin, se tournant de nouveau vers elle. « Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

Drina aurait voulu se taire. Mais Thran et Thorin lui avaient tout confié, elle ne pouvait pas faire moins. Alors elle raconta. Sa fuite désespérée. Ses larmes. Sa peur. Peur d'être abandonnée, peur d'être seule, peur que tout soit terminé entre eux. Son hystérie. Son apathie. Puis la douloureuse prise de conscience. Son retour, qu'elle souhaitait sans le vouloir. Les appartements. Et les forges. Ces deux journées intenses et bouleversantes, où il s'était passé tant de choses. Des événements qui allaient à jamais changer leur vie, et de manière irréversible.

Un long silence plana après les confidences de Drina. Un silence, qu'aucun d'eux trois ne souhaitait briser. Ils avaient peur des mots qui pourraient être prononcés là, tout de suite, et de leurs conséquences.

-« Et que fait-on maintenant ? »

C'était Thorin qui avait finalement prit la décision de rompre ce silence abominable. Drina le regarda. Bien sûr, il la couvait du regard. Mais discrètement, il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à Thran, de l'autre côté du lit. Non, pas à Thran. A son fils. Et de la même manière que lui, Thran épiait discrètement son père, ses mimiques et sa gestuelle. Drina comprit alors que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité était enfin là, à portée de main.

-« Ce que ferait n'importe quelle famille. »

Alors, sans un mot de plus, elle attira Thorin et Thran vers elle, et les enlaça fermement. Pour ne plus jamais les laisser partir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_** Je donne un sourire**_  
_** Sans savoir où ça le mène**_  
_** S'il peut consoler**_  
_** Pour qu'il me revienne**_

_** Je donne un sourire**_  
_** Et soudain on a le même**_  
_** Le temps d'essayer**_  
_** Et tout vaut la peine**_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Et oui, contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné cette histoire d'empoisonnement. Certaines tentatives de meurtre avaient été trouvées, d'autre non, mais je pense que personne n'avait vu l'étendu du désastre !**

**La chanson est "Le sourire" d'Emmanuel Moire.**

**Review ?**


	43. Un passé pour un présent Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme je pense avoir suffisamment fait souffrir nos personnages pour un moment, voici un chapitre tout doux, en mode fluff-guimauve-roudoudou-à-l'eau-de-rose. Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Merci à Claire1663, Aliena Wyvern, Neiflheim, Laclea, Ethelswitha, Sarah March, Le poussin Fou, ScottishBloodyMary, Sally-of-middle-earth, Sabrinabella, Lizzia0901, Ezezaguna et Dame Marianne pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 36 : Un passé pour un présent Partie 1**

**.**

_Alors, sans un mot de plus, elle attira Thorin et Thran vers elle, et les enlaça fermement. Pour ne plus jamais les laisser partir._

Thorin et Thran répondirent immédiatement à son étreinte, et avec une émotion palpable. Tous trois avaient un seul mot en tête : _enfin_. Enfin ils étaient tous les trois réunis. Enfin ils étaient libres de montrer toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient, sans la dissimuler derrière les faux semblants. Enfin ils pouvaient se comporter comme ce qu'ils étaient vraiment : une famille.

Chacun faisait mine d'ignorer les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur les joues des autres et mouillaient les vêtements, et qu'eux-mêmes versaient. Pendant toutes ces années ils avaient souffert, chacun de leur côté. Laissant la culpabilité, les remords et la nostalgie les ronger. Privés de ce qui comptait le plus pour eux : un père pour Thran, une âme-sœur pour Drina et Thorin. Alors oui, ils pleuraient. Mais ils pleuraient de soulagement, de bonheur tout simplement, et laissaient parler la joie paisible mais si vive qui les habitait, celle d'être enfin ensembles.

Drina fut la première à rompre l'étreinte, bien que cela soit contre sa volonté. En effet, encore fatiguée par la guérison qu'elle avait effectuée quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne put retenir un léger bâillement. Enfin, léger… car bien qu'elle s'empresse de le camoufler comme elle put, Thran et Thorin se décollèrent légèrement d'elle pour lui offrir un petit sourire narquois. Narquois, et beaucoup trop similaires à son goût. Oh, tout à coup elle commençait un peu à regretter cette soudaine complicité entre eux… Mais rien qu'un peu….

-« Je crois qu'il y en a une qui est fatiguée, » dit Thorin gaiement, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-« Non je… » essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi, » renchérit Thran, joueur. Avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, qui le fit gémir sous la surprise.

-« Lâcheur… » marmonna Drina à voix basse.

Mais elle ne bouda pas longtemps, car rapidement un autre bâillement vint la surprendre. Se soumettant à la volonté de ses deux hommes qui n'abandonneraient pas avant de l'avoir fait recoucher, et parfaitement consciente de son propre état de fatigue, elle se réinstalla correctement dans le lit, se couchant sur le flanc. Mais elle réussit à gagner sur un point. Thorin s'allongea également, l'enlaçant par derrière, et Thran vint se blottir tout contre elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas partagé un tel moment d'intimité avec son fils, son grand garçon… Et cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient non plus deux, mais trois…

Machinalement, elle posa une main sur sa tête et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Visiblement, ça plaisait à Thran, qui émit volontairement un ronronnement sonore, les faisant rire tous les trois aux éclats. Alors elle continua ses caresses, s'alignant sans le vouloir sur les mains de Thorin qui effleuraient ses bras en de délicates caresses à peine perceptibles. Ainsi bercée et entourée, elle se sentait lentement mais surement glisser vers l'inconscience.

-« Maman, raconte-moi une histoire, » demanda Thran d'un ton volontairement enfantin, sortant Drina de sa torpeur.

-« Et que veux-tu que je te raconte ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée malgré elle.

-« Je ne sais pas… tiens, ma naissance pourquoi pas ! » proposa-t-il d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

-« Tu étais pourtant présent à ce que je sache ! »

Mais même si cette remarque fit rire Thran, Drina sentit peser sur elle le regard interrogateur et curieux de Thorin. Thran était doué, très doué. Et elle, elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Évidemment que Thran n'avait pas demandé cette histoire au hasard. Les mains sur ses bras avaient avait arrêté leurs mouvements, et la tête de Thorin vint se nicher dans son cou. Elle réalisa alors que, si ce souvenir faisait partie intégrante de son histoire personnelle et de celle de Thran, Thorin en était privé. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la scène, à laquelle il aurait pourtant dû assister. Elle attrapa la main de Thorin, qui se laissa faire, et l'embrassa doucement. Et sans attendre, elle commença son récit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**C'est l'histoire de la vie**_  
_**Le cycle éternel**_  
_**Qu'un enfant béni**_  
_**Rend immortel**_  
_**La ronde infinie**_  
_**De ce cycle éternel**_  
_**C'est l'histoire**_  
_**L'histoire de la vie**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine que Drina était confinée à la maison et n'en sortait plus que brièvement, et toujours accompagnée. En effet enceinte de plus de neuf mois, elle approchait du terme – du moins selon le pronostiques plutôt alarmistes de Boldur –. Sans compter qu'une grossesse issue d'une hobbit et d'un nain étant sans précédents, toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables étaient de mise. Boldur, en ami attentif – ou plutôt en protecteur presque trop possessif pour être exact–, ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle, et passait ses journées à lui demander comment elle se sentait ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elrond était même arrivé deux jours plus tôt afin de pouvoir l'assister lors de son accouchement. Mais si Drina remerciait ses amis de toute l'affection dont ils l'entouraient, elle n'en était pas moins passablement énervée de cette surveillance constante. _

_-« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Boldur pour la énième fois de la journée, l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

_-« Boldur… » souffla Drina, agacée. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je vais bien ? Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre ! »_

_-« Mais tu es proche tu terme ! »_

_-« Et alors ? » s'exclama-t-elle, se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. « Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je suis, selon tes mots, proche du terme. Deux semaines ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Boldur ce que ça fait de passer tout ce temps enfermée. Pire, allongée. Tu ne me laisse même pas me lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Sans compter que si une grossesse hobbit dure neuf mois, comme celles des femmes humaines, je te rappelle que les naines portent leurs enfin un an. Un an ! Il est hors de question que j'attende presque trois mois avant de remettre un pied dehors ! Tu comprends ça Boldur ? Alors oui, je suis à bout, je suis… »_

_Elle stoppa tout à coup sa diatribe enflammée, tranchée nette dans le vif du sujet, et blanchit brutalement. Boldur, surpris par ce brusque changement d'état, s'approcha d'elle à pas lent, pas tout à fait certain de ne pas se faire hurler dessus. Ah, les hormones… Qu'est ce que les femmes enceintes pouvaient être pénibles avec ça ! C'est alors qu'il remarqua son visage tendu et la main crispée sur son ventre. Craignant ce qu'il allait voir, il baissa la tête. Sa robe était mouillée, et une large flaque de liquide s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle avait perdu les eaux. Elle allait accoucher._

_[…]_

_-« Aaaaaaaaaah ! » hurla Drina, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la main de Boldur._

_-« C'est bien Drina, c'est très bien, » l'encouragea Elrond. « Tu y es presque ! »_

_Les préparatifs avaient été rapidement expédiés. Boldur avait immédiatement transporté Drina dans sa chambre, prête depuis des lustres déjà, et avait couru chercher Elrond, qui comme lui se tenait prêt pour le grand événement. Mais de l'avis du grand elfe, les contractions étaient encore trop espacées, et il avait fallu attendre. Quatre heures très exactement. Ce qui n'avait pas été au gout de Drina bien évidemment. Parce que plus me temps passait, et plus la douleur augmentait, peu importe les tisanes que Elrond lui faisaient avaler pour la détendre. Elle avait tenté un temps de la juguler, mais avait finit par rendre les armes. Et s'était mit à hurler. Et à pleurer. Qu'importe les encouragements de Boldur et Elrond, leurs caresses ou leur affection, rien n'apaisait ses souffrances. Enfin, une seule chose la calmait, mais elle la gardait pour elle : le visage de Thorin, soucieux et aimant, qui apparaissait derrières ses paupières closes, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais bientôt, même cela ne suffit même plus. Et puisqu'il ne soulageait plus sa douleur, quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre au grand absent ? C'était peut-être lâche et facile, et Drina était plus préoccupée par cet accouchement qui n'en finissait pas que par faire preuve d'altruisme._

_-« Boldur, je te jure que si je le revoie, je le castre ! »_

_Boldur ricana brièvement, imaginant tout à fait le grand et glorieux roi nain… eunuque… Hilarant ! Mais son rire se coinça rapidement dans sa gorge quand Drina serra un peu plus sa main. Il allait l'y laisser, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer en retour la main de Drina, quoique sa propre poigne semble infime à coté de la sienne._

_-« Allez Drina, tu y es presque, » l'encouragea une nouvelle fois Elrond. « Je peux voir la tête. Encore une poussée et ce sera bon ! »_

_-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »_

_Mais malgré la douleur, Drina se plia aux instructions qu'on lui délivrait. Sa peau était moite, tout son corps tétanisé, et les mèches de cheveux poisseuses de sueur collaient à son front. Mais elle attendit quand même la contraction. Et poussa, de toutes ses forces. Si fort que quelques points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle allait abandonner et se laisser aller à l'inconscience quand le vagissement sourd d'un nouveau né retentit dans la pièce. Aussitôt, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait encore et qui pulsait dans son corps passa en arrière plan, et toute son attention se porta sur le petit être chétif qu'Elrond tenait dans ses bras. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical, il avait enveloppé le nourrisson dans une serviette propre et sans attendre l'avait posé sur le ventre de la toute jeune mère._

_-« C'est un garçon, » lui chuchota-t-il, un sourire ornant son visage d'ordinaire impassible._

_Doucement, Drina prit son fils dans ses bras. Son fils… Elle le détailla attentivement, béate et les yeux embués. Les tous petits poings serrés, le corps délicatement potelé, la bouille rougie… Elle caressa du bout des doigts les contours du visage poupin, effleurant délicatement le front, les joues, le nez, la bouche. Il avait un fin duvet d'un noir d'encre sur le crane, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa future coloration. Comme lui. Drina releva la tête, et vit les visages impatients de Boldur et Elrond penché vers elle. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle._

_-« Il s'appellera Thran, » dit-elle d'une voix ferme._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Au matin de ta vie sur la planète_**  
**_Ébloui par le dieu soleil_**  
**_À l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles_**  
**_De la terre qui t'attendent et t'appellent_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Tu sais Thorin, il vaut peut-être mieux pour toi que tu n'es pas été là ce jour là, » ajouta Drina en riant. « Tu serais mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire tes prières ! »

Tous trois s'esclaffèrent de cette remarque, mais Drina voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un rire par trop mélancolique dans le cas de Thorin. Elle savait qu'il avait loupé beaucoup de choses, et qu'il en avait douloureusement conscience. Trop peut-être. Et ils ne pourraient jamais les rattrapées. Elle pouvait certes lui raconter, lui faire partager ses souvenirs, mais ce ne serait jamais la même chose. Thran, sentant l'accablement s'emparer de ses parents, relança rapidement la discussion.

-« A ton tour ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Thorin. « Raconte-moi… tiens je sais ! Raconte-moi votre première rencontre ! J'ai eu la version de maman, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ta vision des choses ! »

Thorin envisagea un moment de refuser. Il était un très mauvais conteur, et il détestait parler de lui ou de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ses sentiments. Mais voyant le regard curieux de Drina devant cette histoire encore jamais entendue, et celui faussement suppliant et larmoyant de Thran, il ne put que céder et commença à parler de cette fameuse soirée qui avait changé sa vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_La peste soit des hobbits et de leur Comté uniforme ! Voilà bien une heure au moins qu'il tournait en rond. Et le magicien, qui avait osé lui dire que ce serait facile à trouver ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Continuant de bougonner à voix basse, il poussa un énième portillon, pour s'approcher d'une énième porte et vérifier pour la énième fois s'il y avait présence ou non de ce fameux signe. A sa surprise la plus totale, le signe était effectivement tracé sur la porte de bois. D'un vert brillant, il luisait dans l'obscurité. Bien, voilà donc le domicile de ce fameux cambrioleur. Ce mot seul semblait déplacé dans un environnement pareil. Mais comment Gandalf avait-il été le trouver ? _

_Il se redressa et releva la tête, époussetant soigneusement son manteau de voyage poussiéreux. Il remit rapidement en place ses tresses et passa ses doigts dans sa barbe pour la démêler quelque peu. Il était le roi. Un roi sans royaume ni couronne certes, mais il se devait de faire une bonne impression. Certain d'être présentable, et surtout aussi impressionnant et intimidant que possible, il frappa fermement trois coups à la porte._

_Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas le hobbit qui vint lui ouvrir, ni même le magicien, mais bien Balin. Il sourit chaleureusement à son vieil ami, qui le fit entrer rapidement. Alors qu'il allait interpeller d'une voix forte ses compagnons, qu'il apercevait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, Balin lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Intrigué malgré lui, il obéit pour une fois sans rechigner. Ils fendirent tous deux le petit groupe de nains, qui chacun leur tour s'écartaient et s'inclinaient en le voyant. Mais il ne voyait pas ses neveux. Il allait demander à Balin où ils étaient quand il parvint au centre de la pièce._

_Devant lui se dressait un bien curieux spectacle. Kili était assis au sol, le teint blême, et se tenait le bras gauche qui saignait abondamment. Derrière lui, Fili avait posé les mains sur les épaules de son frère et tachait de l'apaiser en caressant son dos. Et à côté des deux était accroupies une jeune hobbit. Elle était de dos, et il ne voyait pas son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge éclatant, soulignant sa peau pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, d'une admirable couleur miel, qui lui dégringolaient dans le dos en une masse soyeuse. Elle était actuellement en train d'enrouler avec douceur et savoir-faire une bande autour du bras de son neveu, qui grimaçait malgré sa grande délicatesse. Gandalf, qui l'avait aperçut à l'entrée de la pièce, se chargea de le présenter à la hobbit._

_-« Ma chère, je vous présente Thorin Ecu-de Chêne, le chef de cette compagnie. »_

_-« Ah ? » dit-elle, sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, toujours concentrée sur son ouvrage. « Bonjour, enchantée… enfin, à votre service plutôt… »_

_En temps normal, il se serait agacé pour ce manque de considération flagrant à l'égard de son rang et son irrespect ouvertement affiché. Mais étant donné les circonstances…_

_-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Thorin, plus préoccupé par l'état de Kili que par la désinvolture de la hobbit, ne la reprenant donc pas. Et cette fois-ci, la jeune femme lui répondit directement d'un ton mordant._

_-« Il se passe que l'imbécile ici présent à décidé de jouer avec son frère à celui qui jonglerait avec le plus de couteau possible. Comment voulez-vous que ce genre d'enfantillage se termine ? »_

_Elle souffla, visiblement excédée par ces gamineries, et Thorin se retint difficilement d'en faire de même. Il allait vraiment les emmener avec lui ? Tout à coup, il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Il se rapprocha de ses neveux, décidé à constater par lui-même l'étendu des dégâts. Mais la plaie était déjà couverte par le bandage, et il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais le tissu blanc s'imbibant lentement de sang lui semblait être un bon indicateur. Mahal, mais comment son neveu s'était-il débrouillé ?_

_La femme tendit à Kili une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre à l'odeur suspecte, et lui ordonna de l'avaler immédiatement. Peu engagé par sa couleur, il finit néanmoins par obtempérer. Vu la grimace de dégout qui apparu sur son visage, Thorin était bien content de ne pas à avoir à gouter également au breuvage. La hobbit fit alors quelque chose qui l'étonna. Qui les surpris tous pour être exact. Profitant de la distraction occasionnée par les gesticulations de Kili, elle passa plusieurs fois sa main sur l'avant-bras blessé, marmonnant à voix basse de manière inintelligible. Thorin sentit une importante quantité de pouvoir traverser la pièce, comme lorsque que Gandalf utilisait sa magie, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras._

_Puis aussi rapidement que cette sensation ne l'avait pris, elle disparut. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, cherchant à savoir s'il en était responsable, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, visiblement aussi perplexe que lui. Il se tourna alors vers la hobbit devant lui. Elle avait arrêté ses gestes étranges, et commençait à enlever la bande. Thorin allait l'arrêter – on n'avait pas idée de découvrir une plaie aussi importante ! –, quand elle dévoila alors la peau de l'avant-bras de Kili. Rien, plus rien. Un peu de sang qui collait encore, et une mince cicatrice. Mais une marque comme celle-ci n'apparaissait qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines ! Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul choqué, et tous dans la pièce se bousculaient pour voir le bras de Kili et se rependaient en exclamations de surprise, aussi ébahis les uns que les autres._

_La femme se releva, et épousseta négligemment sa robe. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, et il se prit à la détailler plus attentivement. Elle avait un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, visiblement ravie de son petit effet, mais totalement dépourvu de la moindre vanité. Elle avait deux grands yeux bruns chatoyants et hypnotiques, avec de longs cils. Sa peau était pâle, comme il avait constaté, mais ses joues étaient rehaussées d'une admirable carnation de rose. Enfin, on pouvait remarquer les fossettes sur son visage, preuve d'un rire fréquent. Elle le laissa l'observer sans rien dire, même si elle rougit quelque peu devant son regard insistant. Quand elle décida que c'était suffisant, elle détourna le regard et s'inclina légèrement._

_-« Je suis Bila, pour vous servir ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Tu auras tant de choses à voir_**  
**_Pour franchir la frontière du savoir_**  
**_Recueillir l'héritage_**  
**_Qui vient du fond des âges_**  
**_Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement la tête abasourdie de son père et des autres devant la démonstration pour le moins étonnante des talents de sa mère. Lui-même en avait été choqué la première fois qu'il en avait été témoin et en âge de comprendre, alors il voulait bien croire Thorin quand il lui disait avoir été plus que surpris.

-« Dis-moi ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire toujours aussi large aux lèvres. « Là, Fili et Kili était adultes. Mais comment étaient-ils enfants ? »

Thorin garda un moment le silence.

-« Pires encore… » soupira-t-il finalement, d'un ton exagérément tragique.

Devant son regard las, Thran et Drina éclatèrent de rire. Cette dernière avait eu quelques mois pour se rendre compte du caractère intrépide et insouciants des deux frères, et des ennuis pour le moins incroyables dans lesquels ils finissaient toujours par se fourrer. Et à ce moment là, ils étaient âgés de plusieurs décennies ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû endurer Thorin, à élever seuls ces deux terreurs. Ou si plutôt, elle l'imaginait très bien. Soignant les bosses et les plaies, tachant d'effacer la peinture sur les murs, ramassant les verres brisés, les rubans dans les cheveux après avoir fait l'erreur de jouer avec eux… A cette dernière image, elle repartit dans son fou rire, et Thorin et Thran ne se firent pas prier pour l'accompagner.

Ils mirent de longues minutes à se calmer, car à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se calmait, il suffisait qu'il croise le regard des deux autres pour repartir aussitôt dans un immense fou rire. Ils finirent pourtant par s'arrêter, quand le besoin d'air se fit plus pressent. Reprenant péniblement leur souffle, et évitant de se regarder.

-« Mais Thran… » haleta difficilement Thorin. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas pareil qu'eux au même âge ! »

-« Je ne te le dirais pas alors ! » s'écria-t-il, provoquant une nouvelle fois le rire de ses parents.

-« Je me rappelle, c'était un vrai petit monstre ! » s'exclama Drina, heureuse de faire partager une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs. « Tu sais, on ne dirait pas à le voir calme comme ça, mais enfant il était hyperactif et surexcité ! » ...

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE : **

**Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que la péridurale existait à l'époque !**

**La chanson (même si vous l'avez _évidemment_ reconnu) est "L'histoire de la vie" du dessin animé Le roi Lion.**

**Review ?**


	44. Un passé pour un présent Partie 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui suite et fin du roudoudou-fluff avant le retour aux choses sérieuses.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Ezezaguna, Laclea, Claire1663, Sarah March, Sabrinabella, Dame Marianne, Lizzia0901 et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 37 : Un passé pour un présent Partie 2**

**.**

-« Je me rappelle, c'était un vrai petit monstre ! » s'exclama Drina, heureuse de faire partager une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs. « Tu sais, on ne dirait pas à le voir calme comme ça, mais enfant il était hyperactif et surexcité ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Yaaaaa ! Meurs, vilain orc ! »_

_-« Thran ! » s'exclama Drina, sa patience s'effilochant de minute en minute._

_-« A l'attaque ! Tous sur les méchants ! »_

_Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de l'appel de sa mère, Thran repartit aussitôt à l'assaut. Armé d'un long bout de bois, qui avait beaucoup d'imagination ressemblait vaguement à une épée, il courrait dans tous les sens dans le village, tapant dans les pierres et décapitant les fleurs à grand renfort de cris sauvages. Un vrai carnage ! Drina avait accepté de le laisser jouer un moment. Après tout, c'était le premier jour de soleil depuis une semaine, et il n'était bon pour personne, et surtout pour les enfants, de rester enfermé._

_Mais voilà, il avait joué tout l'après-midi, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Pour autant, Thran refusait de revenir et de rentrer à la maison. Si elle avait réussit à le faire assoir plus de deux minutes, ça avait été en une seule et unique occasion : l'heure du gouter. Mais voilà, le casse-croute était passé depuis longtemps, et depuis qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de prononcé à voix haute le mot « bain », Thran la fuyait comme la peste. Pourtant, les Valars seuls savaient à quel point il en avait besoin. Il avait grimpé aux arbres, s'était roulé dans l'herbe et était tombé dans la boue, et dégageait à présent un léger fumet peu appréciable._

_-« Thran ! » appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, avec guère plus de succès que les précédentes._

_-« Mais maman ! » s'écria l'abominable petit monstre qui lui servait de fils. « Il faut que je te sauve des méchants orcs ! Sinon ils vont te manger tout cru ! »_

_Ah, la voix venait des buissons sur sa droite. Elle commença à s'en approcher nonchalamment, comme si elle le cherchait toujours et ignorait où il se trouvait._

_-« Tu me sauveras demain jeune homme, pour l'instant on rentre à la maison ! »_

_-« Non ! Je veux pas ! Je… »_

_Elle ne su jamais ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire parce qu'elle l'attrapa vivement par le bras, le prenant par surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre que déjà elle le sortait de sa cachette. Trop lourd pour le porter, elle dû se résoudre à le trainer derrière elle, son fils ne faisant rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Bien vite, Thran essaya de se débattre et de s'arracher à son étreinte, mais Drina raffermit sa prise._

_-« Oh que non monsieur ! Tu as bien joué, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre ton bain ! »_

_-« Noooooooooon ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe. « Pas le baiiiiiiiiin ! »_

_Il enfonça ses talons dans le sol, fermement, et alla même jusqu'à se laisser tomber par terre, mais rien à faire : Drina ne cédait. Sanglotant toujours – pauvres larmes de crocodiles – il avait quand même cessé de se débattre, finissant probablement par comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Mais il ne se privait pas pour autant de bouder. Il essaya les yeux larmoyants, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle le traina de force jusqu'à la maison, et l'entraina malgré lui dans la salle de bain. Là, les hurlements reprirent. Sans s'en préoccuper, bien trop habituée, Drina enleva rapidement les vêtements de son fils. Ceux-là finiraient en chiffons, ils étaient irrécupérables. De toute façon, ils commençaient à être trop petits._

_Elle saisit fermement le garçonnet, et ignorant les faibles coups de poings et de pieds qu'il donnait pour se dégager, elle le plongea dans la grande cuve en bois. Puis, se saisissant d'une main du savon et de l'autre d'un gant de toilette, elle passa à l'attaque. L'eau du bain devint rapidement brunâtre, preuve si besoin était de l'état de saleté de Thran. Mais pourtant, ce dernier refusait de se laisser faire, envoyant de l'eau partout. Drina fut rapidement trempée, et il y eut bientôt plus d'eau dehors que dans le bassin. Mais le summum fut atteint quand Drina osa s'attaquer à ses cheveux. Les mèches brunes indisciplinés étaient toutes emmêlées, alors forcément quand elle passait le peigne dedans… il hurlait encore plus !_

_Elle finit néanmoins par venir au bout de sa tâche, et après de longues minutes d'une lutte acharnée, le sortit enfin de l'eau. Immédiatement, elle l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid, et commença à le frictionner. Thran eu rapidement les joues rougies, et alla s'assoir devant le feu sur les ordres de sa mère le temps qu'elle aille chercher ses vêtements de nuit. Ce fut fait rapidement. Drina aida son fils à s'habiller de son pyjama, puis lui sécha les cheveux. Thran boudait toujours, mais Drina savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Ce 'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière !_

_Un léger bruit vint pourtant rompre le silence de la pièce. Le bruit d'un ventre gargouillant. Thran rougit et baissa légèrement la tête, mais Drina lui sourit._

_-« Maman ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »_

_-« De la viande et des carottes, » lui répondit-elle, s'attendant à une crise. Qui ne tarda pas._

_-« J'aime pas les carooooooottes ! » _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Dans notre vie, il y a tant de chose qu'on voit sans les comprendre**_  
_**Car le temps va son chemin quelque soit nos desseins sans nous attendre**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, plus fort encore, imaginant parfaitement les facéties du petit garçon, tandis que Thran baissait les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Drina regardait Thorin rire aux éclats, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de se tourner vers son fils et de le couver tendrement du regard, malgré la fatigue qui peu à peu commençait à la gagner. Mais elle ne dit rien, profitant simplement de cette scène dont elle avait si longtemps rêvé. Thran quand à lui était toujours mortifié. Mais pourquoi sa mère avait-elle décidé de raconter cette histoire-là précisément ? Celle-là parmi tant d'autres ? Bien décidé à restaurer son honneur, il prit la parole et commença à raconter à son tour, quoique les joues toujours rouges.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Oh miracle ! Sa mère avait enfin accepté qu'il prenne sa première leçon à l'épée. Voilà des semaines, depuis son anniversaire pour être exact, qu'il usait sa mère à lui demander des dizaines de fois par jour s'il pouvait apprendre à se battre. Jusque là, la réponse avait toujours été un non clair et définitif. « Tu es trop jeune. Tu n'es pas assez mûr. Tu es trop jeune. Tu as encore le temps. Tu es trop jeune… » En résumé, il comprenait mieux ses amis quand ils lui disaient qu'ils restaient toujours le bébé à leur mère, quel que soit l'âge. Et ce n'était pas une sensation des plus agréables. Mais bref… La veille, elle l'avait surprise en lui disant oui. Comme ça, sans raison particulière. D'abord choqué, il avait ensuite voulu foncer au terrain d'entrainement. Malheureusement, il avait du attendre le lendemain._

_Et l'heure de ce premier entrainement tant attendu était enfin arrivée. Il était le premier sur le terrain vague où s'entrainait régulièrement les jeunes du village, et se retrouvai un peu désœuvré. Rapidement cependant, ses amis du même âge le rejoignirent. Eux prenaient déjà des leçons depuis quelques temps, et Thran aurait beaucoup à faire pour rattraper son retard. Mais il ne doutait pas d'y arriver._

_Boldur arriva finalement. C'était lui qui donnait les leçons, étant l'un des rares au village à avoir déjà vécut une vraie bataille, à savoir Azanulbizar. Il était parfois accompagné d'Eldariel, un vieux guerrier elfe, mais aujourd'hui il était seul. Thran aimait bien Boldur. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été présent dans sa vie, et était la seule figure masculine ayant un semblant d'autorité sur lui enfant. Pendant un temps, alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il l'avait même pris pour son père. Quoi de plus normal après tout, quand on connaissait les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait grandis. Mais sa mère avait rapidement corrigé le tir, et lui avait tout expliqué. Mais sa profonde affection pour Boldur n'avait changé en rien. Pour Thran, c'était la touche masculine de sa famille, son oncle de cœur à défaut de sang, son parrain habitant malheureusement trop loin pour tenir ce rôle. _

_Pendant un temps, il avait même essayé de le mettre en couple avec sa mère. C'était stupide comme idée, mais il pensait qu'ainsi elle serait plus heureuse, si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais il n'était pas allé bien loin. Les rares allusions qu'il avait faites à une possible remise en couple de sa mère, plus ou moins discrètes d'ailleurs, l'avaient déprimée pour plusieurs heures. En revanche, à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de son père, elle était toujours nostalgique, mais avait également cette étincelle dans le regard qu'elle n'avait pas ne temps normal. Il comprit alors que rien dans son esprit ne pourrait lui faire effacer Thorin. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Car après tout, et même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il était et resterait toujours son père._

_-« Bonjour les jeunes ! » s'exclama Boldur, le sortant de ses pensées introspectives._

_Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en palabres, et rapidement des duos de niveau équivalent se formèrent, et bientôt l'arène résonna du bruit des épées s'entrechoquant. Thran, qui était resté seul, vit Boldur s'approcher de lui._

_-« Bon, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, on va voir quel est ton niveau. »_

_-« Mais Boldur, je ne peux pas avoir de niveau, je comm… »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Boldur l'attaquait. Instinctivement, il leva son épée, parant le coup d'un geste purement intuitif. Boldur tenta de le toucher au flanc, et Thran déplaça latéralement son épée. Quand celle de Boldur frappa la sienne, il sentit le choc résonner dans tout son bras, et pour peu il aurait cru jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Mais Boldur, à son grand soulagement, se contenta de faire un pas en arrière. _

_-« Tu as de très bon réflexes. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. »_

_Malgré le ton dur et trop sérieux, Boldur lui sourit largement. Sourire que Thran ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Boldur ne pouvait pas s'en douter, mais c'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il avait grandit bercé par les récits que sa mère lui faisait des grandes batailles auxquelles avait participé son père. Il avait toujours eu cette image de glorieux guerrier, sans peurs et sans reproches. Et il voulait tâcher de s'en montrer digne._

_Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils enchainèrent plusieurs exercices afin de tester son agilité, ses reflexes, sa vitesse, sa force, et tout un tas d'autres choses que Thran ne comprenaient même pas. Mais c'était Boldur le professionnel, pas lui. La leçon était terminée depuis longtemps, et les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Mais le nain avait insisté pour continuer. Ils avaient entamé un petit combat amical, et bien que Thran soit totalement incapable de toucher Boldur, il arrivait néanmoins à parer la majorité de ses coups._

_Boldur finit par lui porter un coup d'estoc d'une grande précision et il tomba au sol, lâchant son arme. Une lame sous la gorge, il ne put que lever les mains en signe de reddition. Boldur lui tendit une main, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Une fois remis sur ses pieds, il se tourna vers son professeur, qui le regardait avec attention, une drôle de lueur dans le regard._

_-« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mon garçon. Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Dis à ta mère que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »_

_Thran hocha la tête, et s'apprêtait à partir quand Boldur l'interpella une dernière fois._

_-« Thran ! »_

_Il se retourna, et fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Boldur, quelques secondes auparavant réjoui, s'était à présent fermé. Son regard s'était fait froid, et une sorte de… de mélancolie baignait dans ses yeux. Quand il lui sourit, Thran savait que son sourire était faux._

_-« Ton père… ton père serait très fier de toi… vraiment… »_

_Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Oubliant totalement la mine crispée de Boldur, et son corps tendu lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il rentra d'un pas guilleret chez lui, désireux de raconter à sa mère ses premiers exploits guerriers._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi**_  
_**Quelque soit les caprices du destin**_  
_**Comme les lions par millions par le cœur ne font plus qu'un**_  
_**Tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes un**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Ce que ce jeune homme ici présent oublie de te raconter, » ajouta Drina, « c'est l'état dans lequel il est revenu. »

-« Non maman, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de… »

-« Les vêtements déchirés, tachés de poussière pour être tombé un nombre incalculable de fois au sol, des estafilades sur tout le corps, quelques plaies plus ou moins graves sur les bras, une lèvre fendue, et un œil au beurre noir. Mais comment l'as-tu reçu celui-là d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle, plus ou moins lasse.

-« Combat au corps à corps, » marmonna Thran à voix basse.

Il était dépité devant le triste tableau que dépeignait sa mère. Lui avait pensé qu'il s'était très bien débrouillé pour une première fois ! Visiblement, pas vraiment ! Mais Thorin, semblant voir la contrariété du plus jeune, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les débuts sont souvent difficiles. Je me rappelle quand j'étais jeune, après mes premières séances d'entrainement : j'étais littéralement incapable de tenir debout. Plus d'uns fois mon frère Frerin a été obligé de me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre ! Et regarde où j'en suis à présent ! »

-« J'aurais bien voulu voir ça… » murmura Drina d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

-« C'était à ce point là ? » demanda Thran, incapable de concevoir que Thorin ait put un jour se retrouver si facilement mis au tapis.

-« Imagine-toi avec Dwalin en maitre d'arme, ça change tout ! »

Thran éclata de rire. En effet, pour avoir combattu une ou deux fois Dwalin, il pouvait dire que ce nain avait une force de frappe incroyable. Et connaissant son caractère irascible et peu patient, il se comprenait un peu mieux son père quand il lui disait avoir souffert lors de ces sessions d'entrainement.

-« Au final, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec Boldur, » dit Thran, tout sourire. « C'était un professeur assez sévère et exigeant, mais toujours juste entre tous ses élèves. Et patient aussi. J'ai mit tellement de temps à simplement parvenir à le désarmer que j'ai cru plus d'une fois qu'il allait abandonner devant la cause perdue que j'étais. Mais jamais. Il s'est entêté, et à réussit à faire de moi un bon guerrier, dont mes parents puisse être fiers. C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

Pris dans son récit, Thran n'avait d'abord pas remarqué que le regard de Thorin s'était assombris, puis qu'il avait détourné la tête. Mais quand il s'était tu, il avait alors remarqué la respiration rauque de Thorin, comme essoufflé, et ses traits crispés. Car Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'aurait Thran s'il apprenait la véritable raison du départ de Boldur. Comme tous les autres, Drina lui avait assuré qu'il souffrait d'un amour non réciproque pour elle, et n'était pas entrée dans les détails. Seuls Drina et Thorin étaient au courant de toute l'histoire, et avaient préférez tous deux lui mentir. Pour le protéger des actes infâmes de celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle. Thran posa une main sur son bras, ramenant Thorin à la réalité et l'amenant à le regarder en face.

-« Tu tenais vraiment à lui, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Thorin d'une voix basse.

Et la question était à double tranchant. Car même s'il tentait de dominer ses émotions, Thran était parfaitement conscient de la lueur triste et proche du désespoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son père. Il voulu lui mentir, effacer cette peur et ces regrets, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer construire quelque chose avec lui en lui mentant de la sorte.

-« Oui, je tenais à lui, » répondit finalement Thran après un long silence. « Il a fait partit de ma vie pendant quarante-cinq ans, ce qui n'est pas rien. J'ai toujours eu ma mère avec évidemment, mais parfois, quand j'avais besoin d'un homme qui parler, il était là. Il a cette place un peu spéciale dans la famille, celle de l'oncle un peu plus protecteur que la moyenne. Le rôle que toi tu tenais pour Fili et Kili d'une certaine manière. Alors évidemment qu'il me manque. Je l'ai toujours connu, et son absence laisse forcément un vide. Il fait partie de ma famille. »

-« Tu… tu aurais préféré qu'il soit ton père ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Thorin, formulant enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis des jours.

Il avait détourné la tête en posant cette question, incapable de soutenir la vision du plus jeune. Regrettant ses mots dès qu'ils eurent franchis ses lèvres. Parce que maintenant que la question était posée, il n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir la réponse.

-« Non, » déclara fermement Thran, sans la moindre hésitation. « Non, parce que je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui s'il avait été mon père. Nos relations n'auraient pas été les mêmes, j'aurais grandit différemment. Et puis, saches que même si tu n'étais pas présent, physiquement du moins, tu as toujours eu une importance toute particulière dans ma vie. Maman m'a tellement parlé de toi, j'avais parfois l'impression de te connaitre sans jamais t'avoir rencontré. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Tu aurais pu apparaitre devant moi, j'aurais su que c'était toi, sans le moindre doute possible. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai moi-même pas la moindre idée. C'est comme ça, tout simplement. C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle les liens du sang, non ? »

Sans attendre, Thorin attira Thran dans une étreinte vigoureuse, le serrant fortement contre lui. Il aurait compris si Thran lui avait dit qu'effectivement, il aurait préféré que Boldur soit son père. Ça aurait même été la réaction la plus logique possible. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Au contraire, il apprenait que même absent, il avait été présent dans la vie de son fils, et que malgré la façon dont il l'avait traité, Drina avait parlé de lui à son fils. A _leur_ fils. Elle aurait eu tout à fait le droit de cacher à Thran l'existence de ce père absent, ou de le dépeindre sous son pire jour, mais elle avait été honnête et droite jusqu'au bout.

Thorin voulu également enlacer Drina, mais quand il se tourna vers elle, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ignorait à quel moment elle avait décroché, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que la suite de la discussion ne l'avait pas dérangé, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Thran, qui avait sentit le mouvement de son père, se tourna à son tour vers elle, simplement pour venir au même constat que lui. Thran voulu se lever du lit pour regagner sa chambre et laisser sa mère dormir tranquillement, mais la main de Thorin sur son bras l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda Thorin à voix basse.

-« Euh… dans ma chambre ? » dit Thran, plus sur le ton d'une question que d'une affirmation.

-« Reste ici pour la nuit, le lit est grand, tu ne déranges pas. Et puis en bougeant, tu risque de réveiller ta mère. »

Prenant alors conscience du bras négligemment jeté en travers de sa taille e des doigts serrés fermement sur sa tunique, Thran finit par obtempérer et se rallongea sur le matelas. Thorin souffla la bougie sur la table de chevet, la seule qui ne s'était pas entièrement consumée, et les recouvrit tous les trois d'une épaisse couverture de fourrure.

-« Bonne nuit papa, » chuchota Thran.

-« Bonne nuit mon fils, » lui répondit Thorin sur le même ton.

Inconsciemment, un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drina, toujours endormie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Toi et moi sommes pareil tout comme la terre et le ciel_**  
**_Une seule famille sous le soleil_**  
**_Ton courage, ton soutien tu les trouveras chez les tiens_**  
**_Car nos cœurs et le tien ne font qu'un_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Allez viens, sois pas trouillard ! »

-« Kili, je te jure que c'est une mauvaise idée… »

-« Bon sang Fili, fais-moi un peu confiance ! »

L'aube s'était à peine levée que déjà les deux frères étaient levés, ce qui était bien loin de leurs habitudes. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit. Ni cette nuit, ni les précédentes. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, tout était allé de travers. Thran, complètement ivre, qui frappait Thorin. Ce dernier, qui semblait être le père du plus jeune, et surtout qui semblait tout à fait au courant. Drina qui avait crié comme jamais, puis qui avait fuit. Son absence, si longue. L'éloignement entre Thran et Thorin, puis ce soudain rapprochement, tout bonnement incompréhensible. L'incident de la forge, le retour surprise de Drina, puis son inconscience. Et depuis, plus rien. Plus aucune nouvelle. En amenant sa mère dans sa chambre, Thran leur avait dit que c'était normal, et qu'elle serait inconsciente plusieurs heures. Thorin les avaient rapidement rejoints, et la porte de la chambre s'était fermée, pour ne plus se rouvrir de la soirée. Ni de la nuit.

Alors oui, Fili et Kili s'inquiétaient. Ils savaient parfaitement que tout était de leur faute, que s'ils n'avaient pas fait boire Thran, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais au-delà de leur culpabilité évidente, c'était leur inquiétude concernant les relations entres Drina, Thorin et Thran, qui semblaient grandement compromises. Ils considéraient chacun d'entre eux comme un membre à part entière de leur famille, y compris Thran qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis peu de temps. Rajouter à cela leur inquiétude pour la santé de Drina, et ils étaient tout bonnement intenables.

C'est Kili qui le premier avait émit l'hypothèse de gagner la chambre que Thorin et Drina partageaient, malgré l'interdiction qui leur en avait été donné. Et si Fili était totalement contre cette idée, il suivait néanmoins son petit frère, déterminé à l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Et quelque peu curieux, accessoirement. Voilà donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux devant la porte en bois, hésitants quand à la conduite à tenir. Kili, contrarié par la distance que maintenait Fili, et bien décidé à aller au bout de son plan, prit finalement la décision d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sans un grincement, et sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver, les deux frères passèrent la tête dans l'encadrement. Ne voyant rien, ils firent un pas dans la pièce, puis une deuxième, et encore un autre. Ce fut Fili le premier qui aperçut les couvertures du lit se soulever au rythme d'une respiration. Ils s'approchèrent donc, et virent alors l'un des plus beaux spectacles auxquels ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés.

Drina était allongée au milieu du lit, entre ses deux hommes. Les bras de Thorin autour de sa taille, allongé dans son dos, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir en bouger. Et Thran de l'autre côté, allongé face à sa mère, et qui avait posé l'un de ses mains sur celles de son père. Ainsi allongés, les yeux clos et l'air parfaitement détendu, rare, pour leur oncle, Fili et Kili prirent pour la première fois conscience de la ressemblance frappante entre Thorin et Thran. Et maintenant qu'ils les voyaient ainsi, face à face, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à comprendre comme ils avaient pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi important. Peut-être s'étaient-ils tout simplement voilés la face, refusant eux aussi de croire en quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient que trop longtemps espéré.

Une respiration plus forte que les autres les tira de leur contemplation silencieuse. Sans se concerter, tous deux reculèrent à pas lents, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Ayant finalement atteint le couloir, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils se sourirent, d'un sourire tendre et complice, le regard brillant. Songeant que derrière cette porte reposait une famille qui s'était enfin trouvée. _Leur_ famille.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Alors, quel a été votre flash-back préféré ? L'accouchement, la première rencontre, Thran enfant ou Thran ado ?**

**La chanson est "Nous sommes un" du dessin animé Le Roi Lion 2 (suite logique de chapitre précédent !)**

**Review ?**


	45. Face à la réalité

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Ce chapitre est plus une transition entre le denier et les suivants, mais il reste nécessaire.**

**Merci à Laclea, Aliena Wyvern, Lizzia0901, Sarah March, Dame Marianne, Guest, Claire0663, Sally-of-middle-earth et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Guest : Ah, les chansons Disney,, c'est du classique ! Et oui, Fili et Kili sont mignons à s'inquiéter pour eux. Quand aux autres qui apprennent la vérité, c'est pour ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 38 : Face à la réalité**

**.**

Ce fut la chaude lumière de l'aube sur sa joue qui la réveilla. Drina papillonna légèrement des yeux, éblouie par les quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. Elle voulu se redresser, encore embrumée de sommeil, mais elle s'en retrouva incapable. Les bras entourant sa taille l'immobilisaient et l'empêchaient de se lever. Surprise, et soudainement bien réveillée, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Pour se retrouver face au visage serein et apaisé de Thran, encore endormi. Doucement, elle posa une main tremblante sur la tête de son fils, passant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres. C'est un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis qu'il était petit, et il n'avait jamais cherché à l'en empêcher. Au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment d'où venait cette manie. Pendant la période de la quête, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer ses mains dans l'abondante chevelure noire de Thorin. Simple geste amoureux, qui s'était mué avec le temps en une caresse affective pour son enfant. Deux hommes. Ses hommes.

Elle sentit quelque chose remuer dans son dos, et les mains glisser sur ses hanches. Le souffle chaud dans son cou s'accéléra, preuve d'un réveil imminent. Elle n'en arrêta pas moins ses caresses, laissant patiemment Thorin reprendre conscience. Elle sentit une myriade de baiser être déposés sur sa nuque, puis son épaule, le haut du dos. Elle entendit un _Bonjour_ être murmuré d'une voix tendre à son oreille, mais elle ne réagit pas d'avantage. Ce fut sans doute son inertie qui alerta Thorin, lui faisant stopper ses caresses. Il se redressa en position assise, amenant Drina à en faire de même. Délicatement, il enserra sa taille fine de ses mains fermes. Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas, son regard obstinément fixé sur son fils. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure, puis délicatement effleura sa joue.

-« Il te ressemble tellement… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, tant par la fatigue que par les sanglots injustifiés qui montaient dans sa gorge.

Pour toute réponse, Thorin la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, la plaquant fermement contre son torse. Son regard se porta à son tour sur celui du plus jeune, toujours paisiblement endormi. Drina avait raison, impitoyablement raison d'ailleurs. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Ainsi endormi, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une reproduction de lui-même quand il était plus jeune. Plus serein néanmoins. Thran n'avait pas le front plissé et les rides d'inquiétude qui révélaient un trop lourd fardeau pour son jeune âge. Il avança à son tour sa main, mais n'osa pas toucher le visage de son fils. Son fils. Ça lui paraissait assez étrange à dire, mais oh combien rassurant. A la place, il referma sa main sur celle de Drina, et délicatement amena les doigts à ses lèvres.

-« Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te le promets, » chuchota-t-il. « _Vous_ ne serez plus seuls. Je suis là à présent, et je suis bien décidé à y rester. Je serais là, à vos côtés. Tant que tu voudras de moi… »

Il embrassa délicatement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues blêmes de Drina. Mais quand il effleura le coin de ses lèvres, il ne manqua pas le sourire qui y était accroché. Comme unique réponse, Drina pressa les doigts de Thorin, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ensembles…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Il y a des jours où la vie en demande beaucoup _**  
**_ Des jours où je ne comprends pas tout _**  
**_ Je suis perdue entre sourires et larmes _**

**_ Il y a des nuits où je voudrais oublier _**  
**_ Où mon cœur est prisonnier _**  
**_ D'anciennes images qui m'assaillent_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Douze nains attablés, attendant patiemment que Thorin, et peut-être Thran, daigne venir les rejoindre. En effet, depuis la veille, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour veiller Drina, étant la seule personne qui avait été accepté par Thran. Mais voilà, cela faisait long, tout ce temps sans la moindre information. Ils se doutaient que l'un des deux hommes Thran viendrait pour leur donner des nouvelles, et chacun retardait de son mieux le moment où ils devraient commencer leur petit déjeuner sans eux, preuve de leur absence finale à table.

Ils allaient finalement se résoudre à entamer leur repas quand une porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, ceux qui étaient de dos se retournèrent, et tous dirigèrent leur regard en direction du bruit. Ils virent alors Thran, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette simple vue provoqua le soulagement intense de la compagnie. Jamais Thran ne sourirait ainsi si sa mère n'allait pas bien. Ils allaient l'interpeller pour lui demander des nouvelles quand il se décala, laissant apparaitre Drina soutenue à la taille par Thorin. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux cernés par la fatigue, mais son état était déjà bien plus rassurant comparé à celui de la veille.

Fili et Kili tout particulièrement détaillaient soigneusement les deux adultes et le plus jeune du groupe. Attendant avec fébrilité un regard accusateur dans leur direction, ou la déception qui à coup sûr ne manquerait pas. Car tout était de leur faute, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Thran les regarda, leur sourit simplement, et vint s'assoir à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était, les deux places à sa gauche réservées aux deux adultes. Thorin les regarda, impassible, puis sa carapace de glace se fissura devant leur regard inquiets et il sourit. Drina les regarda, et semblant comprendre le mal-être qui les habitait et qu'elle avait si souvent ressentit, elle ne put que leur sourire, l'indulgence et le pardon baignant son regard brun. Tous deux s'assirent. Fili et Kili sourirent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Personne ne fit allusion à l'absence de Drina pendant ces quelques jours, ou à l'accident de la veille. Tous semblaient vouloir profiter d'un petit moment de paix avant les problèmes qu'il faudrait forcément abordé et les ennuis qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Alors que tous allaient se lever de table pour commencer leur journée, Drina se racla timidement la gorge pour amener l'attention sur elle, ce qui ne manqua pas. Rougissant devant tous ces regards inquisiteurs, qu'elle avait pourtant provoqués, elle se leva de sa chaise, immédiatement suivie par Thorin et Thran.

-« Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… » bégaya-t-elle.

Tous les nains se redressèrent sourcils froncés, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Tous, sauf Fili et Kili, qui arboraient un petit sourire en coin, devinant où Drina voulait en venir. Et quand son regard se posa sur les deux frères, souriant et confiant, elle ne put qu'être persuadée que son annonce se passerait bien. Elle le devait.

-« Déjà, sachez que je suis désolée de vous avoir caché les choses aussi longtemps. Mais j'avais peur de votre réaction. Je m'excuse donc pour mon manque de confiance en vous, car pourtant, je sais pertinemment que jamais vous ne me trahiriez. » Ces brèves paroles, sensées les rassurer, ou du moins apaiser leur conscience, les inquiétèrent un peu plus. « La deuxième raison à mon silence était que… enfin, disons qu'une personne en particulier devait être mise au courant en premier. C'était… indispensable… Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, plus que celle de quiconque, et c'est pour cela que je me suis tue si longtemps. »

Personne ne manqua le bref frisson de Drina, l'accolade difficilement retenue de Thran, et Thorin qui serra sa main, en un soutien muet. Inspirant longuement, Drina reprit sa confession. _Valars, pourquoi cela devait-il être si dur ?_

-« La personne en question à prévenir était Thorin. Je l'ai mis au courant il y a trois jours, juste avant que je ne… disparaisse. En effet, disons que les choses… ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'escomptais… Enfin bref, c'est réglé maintenant. Cette nouvelle, dont j'ai finalement informé Thorin, c'est… l'identité du père de Thran… »

Aussitôt, tous les nains se penchèrent en avant, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Drina prenait autant de pincettes pour leur annoncer les choses, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'était même tout le contraire. Et pourtant…

-« Quand j'étais à Fondcombes, Elrond a pu dater très précisément ma grossesse : Thran a été conçu à Erebor, juste avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. »

Elle regarda les nains autour d'elle, les mains crispées sur la table, un espoir fou dans les yeux, ainsi que la crainte abominable d'être déçu. Elle ne les frustra pas plus longtemps, et leur fit un grand sourire. Sentant l'émotion qui la prenait, et voyant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ce fut Thorin qui termina le discours dans un élan d'impatience, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je peux donc vous annoncer très officiellement que je suis père ! » leur dit Thorin joyeusement.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Thran éclata d'un rire joyeux et vint enlacer ses parents avec force. Les premiers à réagir furent évidemment Fili et Kili, qui d'une certaine manière étaient déjà au courant. Ils se précipitèrent vers le trio et les serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras, se joignant à leur rire communicatif. Et bien que le _« Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard »_ chuchoté à leur oreille par Thorin soit vaguement menaçant, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Un à un, les autres nains sortirent peu à peu de la stupeur où les avait plongé cette fabuleuse et inattendue annonce. Mais quand enfin ils comprirent l'étendu des conséquences de cette nouvelle, rien ni personne ne put plus les retenir. Ils crièrent, hurlèrent, sifflèrent, tapèrent dans leur main. Bref, ce fut un boucan d'enfer. Thorin, Drina et Thran eurent droit à un nombre incalculables d'étreintes. D'ailleurs, les côtes de Drina se souvinrent parfaitement bien dans les jours qui suivirent de l'imposante accolade de Dwalin, qui emporté par l'allégresse ambiante l'avait un peu trop écrasée contre son torse. Mais elle s'en fichait à vrai dire, et riait avec les autres. Elle avait eu tellement peur de cette annonce, et voir qu'à présent tous l'acceptaient, et mieux, étaient heureux pour eux… C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer…

Enfin, quand tous les nains eurent finis de les féliciter – plusieurs fois chacun, ce qui est important à préciser – Thorin put enfin récupérer Drina, et l'enlaça à son tour. Celle-ci se laissa faire avec plaisir et nicha son visage dans le cou du grand brun. Délicatement, Thorin se pencha vers elle, et elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-« Nous somme une famille à présent… » souffla-t-il.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Et le passé, **_  
_** Envolé, le passé **_  
_** Traverser, **_  
_** Éviter tout ces orages **_

_** Et le passé,**_  
_** Envolé, le passé **_  
_** Avancer, **_  
_** Pour trouver en moi **_  
_** Tous les courages** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Voilà, on y était. Quelques jours plus tôt, juste après l'annonce de l'ascendance de Thran à la compagnie, Thorin avait convoqué ses principaux conseillers pour organiser l'annonce qu'il souhaitait faire au peuple d'Erebor, et qui serait suivie d'un grand banquet. Car toute à sa joie d'avoir enfin sa famille entière auprès d'elle, Drina avait oublié de prendre un léger, très léger détail en compte : Thorin était roi. Et accessoirement, elle-même était morte. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais Bila, celle qu'elle était avant et que seule la compagnie connaissait, était considérée par tous comme morts. Alors comment allaient-ils pouvoir expliquer à tous ces gens ? Comment leur dire que oui, Thran était son fils, qu'elle-même, bien qu'elle porte le nom de Drina, était Bila, la Bila-cœur-courage supposément morte, devenue entre temps la compagne de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, roi sous la montagne, et qui lui était bel et bien le père biologique de Thran ? Personne n'arriverait à les croire !

Mais voilà, quand elle avait voulu le prévenir de l'incroyable bordel auquel ils se préparaient, Thorin, qui lui non plus n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail, lui avait dit qu'il était trop tard pour annuler. Mais que de toute manière, cette annonce devrait être faite. Et que par conséquent, oui, ce serait un gros bordel. « Mais un bordel royal ! » avait-il ajouté, pensant la dérider et la faire rire. Elle l'avait frappé. Quoi ? On n'avait pas idée d'organiser pareille réception sans avoir tout prévu, jusqu'aux plus infimes détails. C'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment appris quelque chose de sa fonction de roi pendant toutes ces années ! Elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises d'en reparler avec Thorin, mais lui comme elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils pourraient amener les choses.

Voilà pourquoi, à la veille de cette annonce officielle, et alors qu'elle devrait être en train de préparer le discours qu'elle prononcerait le lendemain, elle s'était enfermée dans son atelier, préférant tenter de se changer les idées que de se focaliser à tous prix sur cette réception, qui à coup sûr serait un énorme désastre. Et cela faisait actuellement plusieurs heures qu'elle coupait, séchait, réduisait en poudre ses plantes et préparait potions, baumes et cataplasmes. Cette activité, qui avait pourtant toujours eu la vertu de l'apaiser et de la calmer, n'améliorait en rien son état d'esprit. A bout de nerfs, elle poussa un gémissement d'impuissance et fracassa au sol le flacon qu'elle tenait à la main. Abattue, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Bientôt, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. D'une voix lasse, Drina autorisa la personne à entrer. Ce fut une jeune servante, qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, qui franchit la porte. Noua si elle se rappelait bien.

-« Veuillez m'excuser ma dame, mais j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé, et je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien. »

Drina eut un léger sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Thorin choisissait très bien son personnel. D'un geste de la main, elle invita la jeune femme à entrer. Celle-ci obtempéra, et referma la porte derrière elle.

-« Merci d'être venu, mais ce n'est rien. J'ai simplement fait tomber un flacon au sol, et il s'est cassé. Rien de grave. »

-« Je vais m'en occuper alors. »

Et avant même que Drina ne puisse dire quelque chose, Noua avait esquissé une légère révérence et était sortie aller quérir un balais. Drina soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les simagrées et les révérences de cours. Et encore ! Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était qu'une invitée du roi. Qu'est ce que ce sera quand elle annoncera sa relation avec Thorin ? Elle ne pourra plus faire un pas dehors sans se retrouver escorter par au moins une demi-douzaine de gardes, et elle devra supporter de voir les gens s'incliner devant elle, le front au sol, et acquiescer au moindre de ses mots. Quelle horreur !

Drina se laissa tomber inélégamment sur une chaise, et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou de l'énervement. Enfin, si, mais c'était plutôt les effets secondaires de l'incroyable pression qu'elle ressentait. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit un stress aussi important. Quoi que, pour être exact, la dernière fois était lors de la cérémonie de remerciements publique, juste après qu'elle ait soigné Thorin. Mais c'était il y a déjà de longues semaines. Et surtout à cette époque, elle savait qu'un éventuel faux pas serait rattrapable. Et qui plus est, l'opprobre n'aurait été jeté que sur elle. Mais là, en s'officialisant compagne du roi, c'était le pouvoir et Thorin lui-même à qui elle craignait de faire honte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Noua revenir dans la pièce et ramasser les éclats de porcelaine. En revanche, elle entendit très bien la question, ou plutôt la remarque pour le moins incongrue qu'elle lui posa. Particulièrement d'après son état d'esprit actuel.

-« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Bila-cœur-courage ma dame… »

Aussitôt, Drina se figea, livide, et tourna la tête vers Noua. Cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés et la regardait, effarée, une main sur la bouche.

-« Je suis désolée dame Drina, » bégaya-t-elle, débitant ses excuses à toute allure. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ou vous manquer de respect, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je suis vraiment désolée de… »

D'un geste de la main, Drina la fit taire. La pièce fut plongée dans le silence pendant de longues minutes, entre Noua qui savait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se taise, et Drina qui n'arrivait tout simplement pas à prendre la parole. Avalant difficilement sa salive, et prenant une grande inspiration, elle finit néanmoins par se tourner totalement vers la jeune femme pour l'interroger un peu plus avant.

-« Comment… » souffla-t-elle, perplexe. « Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? Je veux dire, je … enfin, elle est morte depuis de très longues années, et les seules personnes l'ayant connues sont les membres de la compagnie. Alors comment ? »

Drina le voyait, Noua hésitait quand à la réponse à donner. Elle tordait ses mains, regardaient partout ailleurs, sauf en direction de Drina, et plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche, pour finalement la refermer. Et puis brusquement, comme laissant tomber ses propres résolutions, elle se décida à se confier.

-« Le portrait… »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Drina, la jeune femme continua.

-« Il y a un portrait de Bila-cœur-courage dans la chambre du roi Thorin. Une très jolie peinture à l'huile. Oh, je ne suis pas voyeuses, j'y suis juste allée pour faire le ménage. Il l'a depuis des années, et les couleurs ont légèrement passées. Mais récemment, il l'a changé de place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours connu là. »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vu ce portrait, elle qui partageait la chambre de Thorin depuis un moment. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« Et… savez-vous où est-il à présent ? »

-« Et bien oui, je crois… Je l'ai vu le transporter dans une autre pièce… Suivez-moi… »

Suivant la jeune servante, Drina se laissa conduire hors des anciens appartements qu'elle occupait, et les actuels de son fils. Au moment de passer la porte de ceux de Thorin, Noua s'immobilisa, comme ne sachant pas réellement si elle avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans ordre express du roi. Drina sembla le comprendre, puisqu'elle lui sourit.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez aucun problème, je m'en porte garante. »

Rassurée, Noua lui sourit à son tour, et plus décidée pénétra dans le petit salon, sur lequel s'ouvrait les appartements. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre, son bureau personnel, ou même sa bibliothèque privée, elle se dirigea vers une porte dans le fond de la pièce, à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Noua se saisit d'une torche, accrochée à l'une des appliques au mur, et quand elle ouvrit la porte… Drina cru avoir remonté le temps.

La pièce entière était encombrée de reliques et de trésors d'une autre époque. Beaucoup d'armes, et quelques armures. D'abominables trophées de guerre. Une vielle bibliothèque croulant sous des parchemins poussiéreux. De grandes fresques peintes directement sur les murs, et des tableaux qui partout recouvraient la pierre. Les souvenirs de toute une vie. Ou même de plusieurs vies constat-t-elle quand en s'approchant elle vit le nom de _Frerin_ gravé sur la garde d'une épée, ou un bracelet portant le nom de _Dis_, soigneusement aligné sur une étagère avec d'autre bibelots. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira son regard. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle avisa la lueur bien particulière d'une épée familière. Elle s'en approcha à pas lents, et délicatement la sortit de son fourreau.

-« Orcrist… » murmura-t-elle. « Le fendoir à gobelins. Alors comme ça il l'a conservée… »

Elle la rengaina, puis la reposa avec délicatesse et respect sur le présentoir où elle l'avait prise. Mais quand elle se tourna pour regarder l'autre côté de la pièce… Elle accrocha des yeux bruns et figés. Ses yeux. Elle s'approcha avec douceur et posa une main hésitante sur le portrait, effleurant du bout des doigts les contours du visage. Son visage. Ce portrait était d'une fidélité à couper le souffle. Regardant le nom en bas à droite, elle et un mince sourire en voyant peint _Ori_ d'une écriture stylisée. Mais bien vite, elle revint sur le portrait. Elle le regarda, pendant de longues minutes. Se regarda. Ne sachant plus très bien si elle fixait ainsi son passé dans une toile, ou son présent dans un miroir.

S'arrachant à cette contemplation, elle secoua brièvement la tête, et se tourna vers la porte. Là, n'ayant pas osé pénétrer dans la pièce, se trouvait Noua, tenant toujours sa torche à la main. Et son regard brillait d'une compréhension toute nouvelle. Et devant ces yeux illuminés de respect et de curiosité, Drina se sentit grande et forte. Prête à faire face à son destin. Alors elle sourit. Noua hocha simplement la tête et lui tendit la torche, avant de faire demi-tour. La laissant seule avec elle-même, et des décisions à prendre.

Et c'est dans cette pièce que la trouva Thorin, de longues heures plus tard. Ils devaient se voir après la réunion de ce dernier pour peaufiner les détails… ou plutôt, l'organisation complète de l'annonce du lendemain. Et elle avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Elle n'était pas dans ses anciens appartements ou dans son atelier, bien qu'elle l'ait occupé. Elle n'était pas dans la chambre, ni dans son bureau, que ce soit le personnel ou l'officiel. Il allait partir pour la bibliothèque quand il avait remarqué la porte entrouverte de ce qu'il appelait « son antre », et de la lumière en sortir. Alors il était allez voir, sommes toutes logique.

Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu. Elle s'était assise par terre, au centre de la pièce, et contemplait d'un regard à la fois songeur et réfléchit un point précis du mur. Un tableau bien précis. Le sien. Comment avait-elle eu connaissance de cette pièce et de cette toile, il n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait être là depuis de longues heures, la torche à ses côtés n'émettant plus qu'une pâle lueur. Thorin ouvrit un peu plus la porte, faisant pénétrer plus de lumière, et ayant le mérite de la faire se tourner vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Du chagrin ? De la nostalgie ? De la colère ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'imaginait pas cette détermination.

Elle se releva tranquillement, épousseta sa robe et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la serra contre lui, et Drina se blottit avec délice dans son étreinte chaude et protectrice.

-« Tu es prête pour demain ? » chuchota-t-il son oreille.

Alors elle sourit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui posait cette question, répondit avec sincérité.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Suite à voir, sans détour, _**  
**_ Aller simple sans retour _**  
**_ Réveille toi, _**  
**_ Le futur te tend les bras_ **

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Et oui, on a réglé (pour le moments) les problèmes familiaux et relationnels, donc maintenant c'est au tour de la merde officielle !**

**La chanson est "Le passé" de Tal.**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Comme je pars en vacances, je ne sais pas si je pourras poster d'ici fin juillet, et c'est sûr pas pendant la première quinzaine d'aout. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour poster avant aout, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la présence ou non de connexion internet ! Donc ceux pour lesquels c'est le cas, bonne vacances, et bon courage pour les autres !**


	46. Une annonce royale

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vos vacances à tous se sont bien passées. Dans mon cas, je vous l'assure, ça a été très bénéfique ! J'ai entièrement réécrit ce chapitre, modifié la suite... Sans compter plein d'autres idées pour d'autres fics ! Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça !**

**Alors, comme ça fait un moment, petit résumé de la situation : la compagnie a appris la paternité de Thorin et l'a très bien prise. Maintenant, Thorin et Drina vont faire une annonce officielle devant tout le peuple d'Erebor. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Drina flippe complètement !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Dame Marianne, Sally-of-middle-earth, Claire1663, Ezezaguna, ScottishBloodyMary, Joyli et Miss Egypte pour leur review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 39 : Une annonce royale**

**.**

_**J'ai trop laissé la vie **_  
_** Décider tout **_  
_** Et me mettre à genoux **_

_** J'ai trop souvent par dépit **_  
_** Cédé sur tout **_  
_** En tendant l'autre joue** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain…_

Assise dans la petite antichambre de la salle du trône, Drina sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Derrières les lourdes de portes de bois ornées de gravures d'un exceptionnel réalisme, elle entendait la clameur de la foule résonner, dans ses oreilles et dans tout son corps. Valars, mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Était-elle inconsciente ? Très probablement. Mais pourtant, alors qu'elle mesurait pleinement toutes les conséquences de l'annonce à venir, elle réalisa également qu'il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et à cette simple idée, elle sentit des spasmes agiter ses mains et des sueurs froides lui dégouliner dans le dos.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et elle sursauta violemment. Se levant immédiatement de la chaise où elle était assise, elle se retourna vivement. Elle sourit néanmoins en reconnaissant Thorin. Sourire un peu crispé, mais néanmoins sincère. Thorin était magnifique tout simplement inoubliable. Tout de bleu vêtu, avec son manteau de fourrure et la lourde couronne royale, il était majestueux et imposait le respect. A ses côtés, elle se sentit mince, frêle, et par-dessus tout ridicule. Elle aussi s'était habillée avec beaucoup de soin, revêtant pour cela sa plus belle robe, la plus officielle. Elle était bleue également pour être assortie avec la tenue de Thorin. Et celle de Thran également, qui entra à son tour dans la petite pièce. Lui aussi était vêtu en bleu, quasiment une copie conforme des vêtements de son père, le manteau et la couronne en moins. Debout côte à côte, la ressemblance entre eux était frappante, et personne ne pourrait nier cette ascendance. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle les rejoignit, et sans un mot les enlaça. Ses hommes… Tous deux répondirent à son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle les relâcha, ils lui sourirent, et elle put voir dans leurs yeux la même peur secrète qui l'habitait, mais qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent. Thorin lui présenta son bras, et Drina s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, c qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il les mena devant la porte, face à leur destin, et Thran se posa derrière eux. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Fili et Kili, qui silencieusement se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur cousin.

-« Quand il faut y aller… » murmura Thorin…

-« Je reste persuadée que c'est une mauvaise idée… » souffla Drina pendant que les portes s'ouvraient. « Une très mauvaise idée… »

-« Tu te répètes maman, » chuchota Thran dans un mince sourire. « Tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Il est temps que l'on s'éveille _**  
**_ Il est temps que l'on essaye _**  
**_ Oui seule l'audace paie _**  
**_ Non plus rien ne nous effraie _**  
**_ Il est encore temps_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Balin retint son souffle tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Thorin l'avait chargé d'organiser cette annonce officielle, et il brulait autant d'impatience que de craintes à l'idée des conséquences qui en découlerait. Il avait fait de son mieux pour faire comprendre au peuple et aux membres du conseil l'importance de cette annonce à venir, sans pour autant en dévoiler le contenu. Ce qui s'était avéré pour le moins compliqué, notamment avec les membres du conseil les plus pointilleux en manière de protocole. Enfin, ils étaient tous présents, et c'était là l'essentiel. Le peuple était contenu à quelques mètres du trône. Devant lui, les représentants officiels des autres cités actuellement présents à Erebor, puis le conseil et enfin la compagnie à l'avant. Tout avait été organisé de la façon la plus cérémonieuse possible, collant au plus près de l'étiquette. Ne manquait plus que les acteurs principaux, sur qui tout reposait désormais. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrirent totalement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir vaguement les cinq silhouettes qui pénétraient dans la salle avant de plonger dans une révérence protocolaire. L'échiquier était en place. Ne restait plus qu'à avancer les pièces.

Tout parvenait en assourdit aux oreilles de Drina, comme enveloppé de brume ou de coton. La clameur de la foule n'était plus qu'un lointain écho qui résonnait au creux de ses os. La seule chose qu'elle percevait avec une netteté affolante était le martellement sourd de son cœur et le sang qui pulsait à un rythme effréné à ses tempes. Son cœur, mais également son souffle, qui malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle imposait dessus était désespérément erratique. Elle était en apnée, plus tout à fait certaine de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle se laissa guider par Thorin, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son bras. Et tant pis s'il elle avait plongé par mégarde ses ongles dans le bras de Thorin, il était actuellement sa seule ancre à al réalité. Si elle y avait prêté la moindre attention, elle aurait constaté que les articulations de sa main avaient blanchis sous la force de la pression qu'elle imposait. Mais comme le lui avait conseillé Thorin, elle s'efforçait de regarder droit devant elle et d'empêcher son regard de fixer quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier. Elle avisa rapidement la compagnie, et juste derrière eux les membres du conseil, mais elle s'en détourna bien rapidement et s'efforça de garder la tête droite. Ainsi que le dos raide. La posture affirmée, le port de tête altier et un visage impassible. Bien. Très bien. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?_

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins tous les cinq à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le trône, et ils se positionnèrent face à la foule, les trois garçons légèrement en retrait par rapport aux deux adultes, particulièrement Thran qui était plus ou moins caché par ses parents. Le silence se fit, lourd d'attentes et de questions. Puis la voix de Thorin s'éleva, forte et claire.

-« Relevez-vous. »

Dans un même mouvement, tous se relevèrent, avec plus de difficultés pour certains que pour d'autres. Mais rapidement, le léger bruissement des étoffes qui frottaient les uns contre les autres se calma, et le peuple entier d'Erebor se tourna vers l'estrade. Vers leur roi. Et vers Drina, qui à côté de lui n'en menait pas bien large. Le visage blême, quelques perles de sueur roulant sur son front, les muscles tétanisés, elle était l'image même de la panique. Mais Thorin sembla le comprendre puisque délicatement, il vint saisir sa main et la pressa légèrement, sans la regarder. Mais il devina sans peine le léger sourire crispé de Drina, et il sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret. Puis, soufflant un grand coup, il prit enfin la parole.

-« Peuple d'Erebor, » commença-t-il de sa voix de stentor. « Seigneurs nains, éminents membres du conseil et chers amis. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir fait le déplacement pour assister à cette annonce de la plus haute importance, et qui me tenait profondément à cœur. »

Les mots coulaient avec fluidité de la bouche de Thorin. Nul n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait planché durant de nombreuses heures sur ce discours, et encore moins qu'il était actuellement en train de l'improviser totalement. Oh certes, il avait finalement réussit à rédiger un parchemin, qu'il avait soigneusement appris par cœur. Mais là, face à cette foule qui écoutait ses paroles et guettait le moindre travers, les mots si soigneusement préparés avaient comme disparus de sa mémoire. Envolés le beaux discours. Ne restait plus que sa raison, bien mal guidée par son cœur qui battait la chamade. Car il avait beau se montrer fort et impassible, intérieurement il bouillonnait. Mais heureusement pour lui, les années de pratique lui permettait de maintenir son masque de roi en place. Bien. Très bien. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?_

-« Cette annonce, bien que de la plus haute importance, ne vous concerne pas de manière directe. En revanche, elle me touche de bien plus près. En tant que roi, mais également en tant qu'homme. »

Il sentit la main de Drina se crisper sur la sienne, et il pressa doucement la sienne en retour. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient ensembles. Il la sentit se tendre et retenir sa respiration. Alors il souffla un grand coup, et lâcha enfin la bombe.

-« Si je vous ai fait réunir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer de manière très officielle que mon cœur n'est plus à prendre. » Puis, sentant la stupéfaction monter, il reprit rapidement. « J'ai reconnu mon unique, tout comme elle m'a choisit. J'ai donc l'honneur et surtout l'immense plaisir de vous présenter ma compagne, dame Drina ! »

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, quelques fragiles secondes où le temps sembla suspendu, éternel. Et puis les applaudissements éclatèrent bruyamment, d'abord de la part de la compagnie, puis de toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la salle. Par-dessus les applaudissements, les cris et les vivats résonnaient, tout comme les félicitations. _« Vive le roi ! Vive la reine ! Longue vie à la famille royale ! »_

Il se tourna vers Drina qui, les larmes aux yeux et la bouche ouverte, ne savait pas comment réagir. Pas un instant elle n'avait imaginé que cette nouvelle puisse être prise aussi bien. Doucement, Thorin la tira par la main pour la rapprocher de lui, et passa tendrement un bras autour de sa taille. Cette soudaine présence sembla la sortir de sa torpeur, et à son tour elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Thorin vint amoureusement embrasser son front.

-« Si nous leur donnions ce qu'ils attendent ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix chaude à son oreille.

Un bref instant perdu, Drina se ressaisit bien vite en voyant le sourire quelque peu taquin de Thorin. Son regard s'éclaira, et tendrement elle posa une main sur sa joue. Thorin la rapprocha encore plus de lui, les deux mains sur sa taille. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Ils se sourient, infiniment complices. Et sans un mot de plus, ils s'embrassèrent.

Les vivats derrière aux semblèrent redoubler plus encore. Du coin de l'œil, ils aperçurent vaguement quelques chapeaux voler dans les airs, mais ils n'en étaient pas tout à fait certains. Après tout, ils avaient quelque chose de bien plus important en tête, à savoir la personne en face d'eux. Ils finirent cependant par se détacher l'un de l'autre, le besoin d'air se faisant ressentir, sans toutefois rompre totalement le contact. Le silence mit de longues minutes à revenir, et même après le calme fut troublé par le léger bruissement des conversations que l'on étouffe plus ou moins discrètement. Sa main serrée dans celle de Thorin, elle respira longuement. Ça, c'était la partie facile. Maintenant s'annonçait quelque chose… d'un peu plus compliqué…

-« Mes amis, » déclara-t-elle avec emphase. « Je n'ai certes pas une grandes aisance oral dans ce qui est de l'expérience des discours officiels, et je ne manie pas aussi bien les mots que Thorin ici présent. Pourtant, je tiens néanmoins à prendre la parole devant vous. Les paroles seraient insuffisantes à exprimer le bonheur qui m'habite présentement. Mais néanmoins, quoique cette annonce soit de la plus haute importance, j'ai encore d'autres révélations à faire. Celles-ci vous sembleront sans aucun doute invraisemblables. Peut-être vous choqueront-elles. Certains d'entre vous mettront éventuellement ma parole en doute. Sachez simplement que j'apporterai en temps et en heure la preuve de ce que j'avance. »

_Ça, c'est fait._ Mais elle avait pris suffisamment de précaution, quoi que ce ne soit jamais assez à son gout. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se jeter à l'eau et de tout avouer. Déballer son histoire, ses secrets, tout ce qu'elle avait caché pendant si longtemps à de parfaits inconnus. _Mais bien sûr… _Mais pourtant, avait-elle d'autre choix ? Pas vraiment non. Mieux valait faire vite, comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Mais qu'il était dur de commencer, et de prononcer ces mots qui sans aucun doutes remettraient tout en cause. Soufflant brièvement, elle se décida finalement et lança tout à trac.

-« Je ne m'appelle pas Drina. » Puis, empêchant les protestations, elle reprit immédiatement. « Je ne porte ce nom que depuis quarante-cinq ans. Avant, je m'appelais Bila. »

Un silence parfait se fit, à tous les étages. La compagnie, les conseillers, le peuple, tous se turent et levèrent les yeux vers elle, le regard incrédule pour la plupart, carrément dubitatif pour d'autres. Sentant son courage l'abandonner, elle continua sur sa lancée, priant intérieurement pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

-« J'ai conscience que cette annonce peut sembler complètement folle, et totalement irréelle pour vous. Néanmoins, le roi, les princes héritiers et tous les membres de l'ancienne compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield pourront vous attester de mon identité. Ils ont gracieusement accepté de garder le silence le temps que je sois prête à vous révéler qui j'étais réellement. Ou du moins, quel était le nom que je portais il ya plusieurs années de cela. Je le dis, je l'affirme, je le clame aujourd'hui haut et fort, je suis Bila-cœur-courage. »

Drina ferma les yeux rapidement, juste quelques secondes. Si extérieurement elle faisait bonne figure, ou du moins elle l'espérait, intérieurement elle était complètement terrorisée. Priant pour que les spasmes convulsifs qui l'agitaient à intervalles réguliers ne se remarquent pas, elle serra fortement les poings. La main de Thorin se referma alors la sienne, fortement, mais également avec tendresse. Elle se rappela alors pour quoi, et surtout pour qui elle faisait ça. Et s'apprêta à lancer sa bombe, la dernière d'une longue série.

-« Maintenant, une interrogation demeure, comme je l'imagine : pourquoi ai-je été considérée comme morte pendant toutes ces années ? Comme une telle méprise a-t-elle pu être faite ? En réalité, il n'y a pas eu de méprise à proprement parler. Je vous le confesse avec une grande honte aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fuit. J'ai fuit Erebor et les souvenirs qu'elle représentait. »

Drina se redressa un peu plus sur ses pieds, ignorant Thorin qui pressait sa main et son regard qu'elle savait interrogatif, demandant muettement une explication. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Pas du tout même. Et pourtant, Drina s'échauffait, sa voix se raffermissait. En quelques secondes, elle paraissait plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette annonce. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait trouvé le mensonge idéal pour se sortir d'affaire, et accessoirement Thorin et son fils avec elle. Et puis, ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge après tout, juste une légère distorsion de la réalité. C'était un plan parfait qui prenait place dans son esprit, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait guère d'autres options de toute manière. Priant les Valars pour que son dessein s'accomplisse, elle reprit avec une assurance toute feinte.

-« Comme vous le savez tous, la terrible et meurtrière Bataille des Cinq Armées survint dans une période de troubles, avec la mort du Dragon Smaug, la destruction d'Esgaroth et la reprise de la montagne. Mais voilà, la guerre fut. J'y participais, comme tous ceux présents, qu'ils soient nains, elfes ou humais. Simplement, quand tous les orcs furent morts ou en fuite, je fus confrontée comme tous à la mort des mes amis et à celle de ceux qui me sont chers. Suite aux rumeurs qui coururent et à un très malheureux concours de circonstances je cru, à mon plus grand désespoir, que Thorin avait succombé à ses blessures. Que pouvais-je faire ? Rester, quand plus rien sinon le passé ne me retenait ici ? Car je devais penser à l'avenir. Au mien, et surtout à celui de l'enfant que je portais. »

Sentant les contestations monter avec puissance, elle reprit avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, y mettant toutes sa détermination et sa conviction, les seules choses qui lui restaient.

-« J'étais enceinte quand je quittais Erebor, et seule au courant de ce secret. J'étais enceinte d'un nain, et je ne pouvais prévoir les réactions de tous en apprenant les origines métissés de mon enfant. Enfin, j'étais enceinte d'un mort, ou du moins je le croyais. J'étais enceinte de Thorin, avec qui déjà à l'époque j'entretenais une relation. Thran fêtera au printemps prochain son quarante-cinquième anniversaire, et il est mon fils autant que celui de Thorin. »

La foule éclata brusquement. Tantôt cris de joie, trop rares à leur gout, tantôt exclamations outrées, et tout autant de cris de colère. Er le bruit ne cessa pas, bien au contraire il augmenta de manière exponentielle quand Thran s'écarta de ses cousins et vint se placer à la droite de sa mère. Cherchant bien vainement à calmer la foule en délire, Thorin leva les mains en signe de paix, demandant le silence, et prit rapidement la parole pour tenter de juguler de son mieux le peuple.

-« Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à savoir, c'est que je reconnais personnellement, et entièrement Thran comme mon fils, lui accordant ainsi tous les droits auxquels il peut prétendre eut égards à sa naissance, mais également les devoirs s'attachant à notre ligné. Et à la famille royale. Sachant pertinemment que ma parole seule ne peut vous suffire, je convoque sur le champ une réunion extraordinaire du haut-conseil qui se tiendra à huis clos et à laquelle j'assisterais, ainsi que dame Drina, mon fils et mes neveux. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des résultats des délibérations dans les meilleurs délais.»

Coupant court aux exclamations, Thorin attrapa fermement le bras de Drina et se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe aux trois garçons de les suivre. L'adrénaline qui l'avait poussée retombant, Drina tremblait de tous ses membres et s'accrochait au bras de Thorin pour ne pas tomber. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler. Plus tard, peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Elle allait devoir affronter la chambre des conseillers, qui à coup sûr ne se priverait pas de faire des commentaires, de poser des questions et de remettre en cause son statut et sa légitimé. Mais avant cela, elle devrait affronter la colère de Thorin, qu'elle sentait tendu et crispé à ses côtés, n'ayant très probablement pas apprécié la façon dont elle avait mené le discours seule, qui plus est sans le mettre au courant avant. Elle s'affaissa un peu plus. _Valars, mais dans quel merdier s'était-elle foutu ?_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :  
**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce qu'ils allaient cacher, ou au contraire confier. M'enfin, c'est fait, et j'espère que cette version vous plaira !**

**La chanson est "Il est temps" de la comédie musicale La légende du roi Arthur.**

**Review ?**


	47. Faire face

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Visiblement, cette annonce a soulevé plus de questions qu'autre chose ! Aujourd'hui, les réaction en privé, et certaines explications.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Joily, Ezezaguna, Sally-of-middle-earth, Sabrinabella, Angie-Corleone et Miss Egypte pour leur review.  
**

**Réponse à Joily : C'est sûr, ça aurait pu se passer bien plus mal ! Et Thorin pas content, c'est aujourd'hui !**

**Réponse à Angie-Corleone : Cool, une nouvelle lectrice ! Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, c'est sûr ! Merci pour tes encouragements !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 40 : Faire face**

**.**

_**Quand je doute, quand je tremble **_  
_** Et quand la route est trop longue **_  
_** Quand parfois je ne suis pas **_  
_** Ce que tu attends de moi**_  
_** Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?**_  
_** Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? » tonna Thorin.

Tous les cinq avaient regagné leurs appartements afin de se changer et de se préparer pour la réunion du conseil qui s'annonçait. Et si Thorin, comme les autres, avait gardé le silence et s'était difficilement maitrisé pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet, il avait explosé dès la porte franchie et soigneusement refermée derrière eux.

-« C'était quoi ce discours ? » continua-t-il. « Ce n'était pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu ! »

Thorin faisait les cent pas, s'agitant, soufflant, serrant les poings comme pour tenter de juguler un tant soit peu la rage qui l'habitait. Drina, tout son contraire, restait parfaitement immobile. Elle était debout face à lui, le dos droit et le port de tête altier. Son visage ne montrait pas la moindre trace de contrition ou de honte pour ses actes. Au contraire, si elle n'en semblait pas pour autant fière, du moins elle les assumait totalement. Au fond de la pièce, les trois garçons étaient encore plus immobiles et silencieux que la jeune femme. Eux aussi souhaitaient ardemment des explications, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'interposer entre eux. Ils tenaient tout de même un minimum à la vie.

-« Drina ? Vas-tu enfin t'expliquer, _m'expliquer_, ou dois-je arracher le moindre mot de ta bouche ? »

-« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda Drina d'une voix égale.

Sa ton était calme, son visage serein. Ce fut surement ce qui étonna le plus les trois jeune, et qui fit définitivement sortir Thorin de ses gonds.

-« Ce que je veux savoir ? » éructa-t-il. « Au hasard, tout ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas suivit le plan que nous avions établi ? Tous les deux, ensembles ! Et surtout, pourquoi tu as fait ces modifications sans m'en parler ? »

-« Je pouvais difficilement te mettre au courant de ces changements de dernières minutes puisque l'inspiration m'est venue subitement, en plein milieu du discours. Quand à la raison de ce petit dérapage imprévu… je pense que tu la connais. J'étais depuis le début opposée à ce que nous avouions toute la vérité, tu le savais. J'ai trouvé une solution de rechange, bancale certes, mais du moins crédible. Evidemment que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

-« D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, » intervint Thran, s'attirant le regard noir de ses parents, que bien évidemment il ignora « Maman, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas dire la vérité, ou à peu de choses prêt. Parce que là, ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire originale ! »

-« Le problème, c'est que dans l'histoire originale comme tu dis, Thorin a été possédé par le mal du dragon, m'a bannit d'Erebor alors que nous étions en couple, et m'a condamné à mort si je revenais, alors même que j'étais la mère de son enfant, bien qu'il l'ignore à l'époque. Tu penses vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose à dire ? »

Dit comme ça… Ayant répondu à la question de Thorin, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Thorin, qui visiblement n'avait pas vu les choses sous cette angle. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne. Preuve d'assurance s'il en est, elle lui sourit, expliquant plus avant son point de vue.

-« Thorin, je refuse de te voir aujourd'hui accusé pour des fautes qui datent d'il ya quarante-cinq ans. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'étais, et que je reste la seule qui ai légitimement le droit de t'en vouloir, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Plus sérieusement, l'avantage avec l'histoire que j'ai raconté, c'est que tu ne seras nullement mis en cause. Pour tous, nous avons été séparés par la bataille, tu m'as cru morte, et tu as par la suite fait ton deuil. Si faute il y a, ce sera entièrement de mon propre chef. _Je_ ne me suis pas suffisamment renseigné sur ton état de santé, _j'ai_ quitté Erebor, _j'ai_ caché ma grossesse, _j'ai_ disparu définitivement dans la nature. Thorin, tu n'auras pas de problèmes à cause moi, je le refuse. Si jamais les choses se passent mal, Thran et moi quitteront Erebor définitivement. Tu es le roi. Il est hors de question que quiconque puisse douter de toi ou de tes décisions. Et si le déshonneur ou la honte doit être porté sur quelqu'un, s'ils cherchent à tous prix un coupable… Ils m'auront moi… »

-« Mais maman, » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Thran, pointant la faille évidente de ce plan pourtant presque parfait. « Tu oublies un détail. Comment peux-tu prétendre avoir découvert ta grossesse avant la bataille ? Je venais à peine d'être conçu ! »

Thran rougit un peu sur la fin de sa phrase, évitant de regarder sa mère en face. Au niveau des sujets de discussion gênants, la vie sexuelle de ses parents était très haute dans le classement. Et visiblement, ses cousins étaient du même avis puisqu'ils regardaient poliment ailleurs pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard des deux adultes. Drina, comprenant le trouble de son fils, et voulant couper court à sa gêne, répondit rapidement à la question.

-« Thran, je te rappelle que tu es le premier, et probablement le seul enfant issu d'un nain et d'une hobbit. Qui peut en déduire la durée de ma grossesse ? Personne ! Je t'aurais porté un ou deux mois de plus que ça ne choquerai personne ! »

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Drina, la colère de Thorin s'était peu à peu essoufflée, jusqu'à disparaitre tout à fait. Comprenant lentement mais surement où Drina voulait en venir exactement, particulièrement quand elle répondit à Thran, il avait blêmit, perdant toutes ses couleurs. Il serra les poings une nouvelles fois. Plus pour contenir sa colère, mais bel et bien pour tenter de dissimuler les frissons de terreur à l'état pur que le secouaient. Les prenant tous par surprise, il attrapa vivement Drina par les épaules et la serra fortement contre lui.

-« Tu es complètement folle, » murmura-t-il, défait.

Mais malheureusement, qu'importe combien le plan de Drina le révulse, il n'y trouvait absolument rien à objecter. Un plan presque parfait, ou du moins le meilleur à leur portée en si peu de temps. C'était même probablement la meilleure chose à faire, quand on regardait la situation d'un œil extérieur. Mais voilà, il n'était pas impartial, pas le moins du monde. C'était de sa compagne et de son fils qu'on parlait. Et Thorin n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée que ce soit eux deux qui courent des risques, eux deux qui doivent lutter contre le conseil, eux deux qui soient livrés à la vindicte populaire. Si le conseil décidait que Drina et Thran n'avaient pas leur place à Erebor, tout roi qu'il était, il ne pourrait s'opposer à leur décision. Et ça, plus que tout, c'était ce qui effrayait. S'ils devaient partir et le quitter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il avait vécut quarante-cinq ans sans elle, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de recommencer. Car en cherchant à l'épargner lui, Drina les avaient très probablement condamnés tous les deux. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

Respirant doucement, il se détacha finalement de la jeune femme. Posant tendrement son front contre le sien, ne cherchant néanmoins pas à dissimuler la peur qu'il savait baigner son regard. Et Drina, sa courageuse Drina, ne montrait rien. Blottie contre lui, il pouvait sentir tout son corps tendu par une appréhension bien légitime. Mais son visage n'exprimait rien sinon une indiscutable confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il en était digne. Semblant comprendre ses craintes, et très probablement les partageant, elle prit la parole, cherchant à les rassurer, autant l'un que l'autre.

-« Ne t'angoisse pas par avance, » murmura-t-elle. « Et d'ailleurs, ne soit pas si défaitiste. Rien ne dit que nous devrons partir. Honnêtement, c'est vraiment le pire des scénarios, et qui a très peu de chances de se réaliser. Les relations officielles seront très probablement tendues pendant un moment, mais elles s'apaiseront d'elles-mêmes par la suite. Et puis, rappelle-toi que nous avons certains membres du conseil derrières nous. Toi déjà, ainsi que Fili et Kili, mais également Balin comme premier conseiller, et d'autres qui y siègent. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… »

Après une dernière étreinte, elle se détacha définitivement de Thorin et lui sourit avec amour. Puis, s'adressant aux trois garçons, elle se tourna vers eux.

-« Je dois aller chercher quelques papiers dans mon bureau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Partez devant, il ne faut pas faire attendre le conseil. Et Thran, reste bien avec tes cousins d'accord ? »

Les trois jeunes comprenant qu'ils étaient poliment congédiés, s'entreregardèrent, se sourirent, puis sortirent de la pièce sans opposer de résistance. Pour être honnête, eux non plus n'avaient guère envie de se confronter au conseil, Thran encore moins que les autres, mais tous trois savaient où était leur devoir. Ils le savaient, et l'accomplirait. Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour l'issue que prendrait cette réunion. Fili et Kili ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée que, peut-être, leur tante et leur cousin allaient quitter la montagne pour ne jamais y revenir. Le simple fait d'y penser, d'accepter cette idée leur donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Se résolvant pourtant à être positif, au moins pour leur cousin, les deux frères se dirigèrent avec un entrain forcé vers la salle du conseil toute proche, trainant à moitié leur cousin derrière eux. Le trajet était rapide, mais ils rencontrèrent néanmoins plusieurs nains dans les couloirs. Tous regardaient le petit groupe avec curiosité, voir suspicion pour certains. Heureusement, ils ne furent pas obligés de subir la conversation de tous ces hypocrites, prétextant la réunion à venir pour ne pas s'attarder.

Mais vint finalement le moment où ils arrivèrent dans le hall sur lequel s'ouvrait la salle du conseil. La grande pièce grouillait de personnes, serviteurs, nobles ou hommes du peuple, tous espérant obtenir des informations sur la réunion qui allait se tenir. Fili et Kili durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin tant la foule était dense, trainant derrière eux un Thran bien malheureux, tentant à tous prix de ne pas se faire remarquer. Heureusement pour lui, tous était bien trop préoccupés pour s'apercevoir que le sujet de leur discussion était juste sous leurs yeux. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à atteindre la lourde porte en bois qui scellait la salle du conseil. Machinalement, tout trois arrangèrent leur coiffure et leur tenue. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, Fili regarda son frère, puis son cousin. Enfin, le blond souffla un grand coup, puis poussa la porte.

La salle du conseil était grandiose. Très grande, et très haute de plafond, elle était parcourue d'immenses arcades de pierres incrustées de joyaux qui encadraient la salle. De lourdes tentures étaient pendues au mur, racontant l'histoire des nains d'Erebor. Et il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de pierre qui ne soit gravé ou taillé, preuve s'il était nécessaire de l'habilité et du savoir-faire ancestral des nains. Au centre de la pièce, l'immense table de chêne, massive, entourée de hauts fauteuils capitonnés. Oui, tout dans cette salle était fait pour impressionner et attirer les regards. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que vit Thran, bien qu'il vienne ici pour la première fois. Non, ce qu'il ne put manquer était les regards de toutes les personnes présentes, et qui s'étaient tournées instinctivement vers eux dès qu'ils franchirent la porte. Le jeune homme sentit une coulée de sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce fut Balin qui le premier se dirigea vers eux. Le vieux nain contemplait ses princes avec une impatience mal dissimulée, et un rien de crainte au fond des yeux.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » chuchota-t-il discrètement. « Lors de l'annonce ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu il me semble ? »

Balin ayant contribué à la préparation de l'annonce officielle et à l'élaboration des discours, Thran le mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Le vieux nain hocha finalement la tête, le regard emprunt de tristesse.

-« Malheureusement, » dit-il, « ta mère est peut-être la plus raisonnable d'entre nous. J'admire son courage, car elle a eut la force de s'incriminer et de porter seule le poids des charges qui nous incombent tous. Dorénavant, la seule chose à faire est de la soutenir au maximum dans ses choix. »

Opinant de la tête, Thran jeta un bref coup d'œil aux nains présents dans la salle, et posa à Balin la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

-« Ce n'était pas censé être un conseil à huis-clos ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de conseillers ? »

-« En effet, mais ceci est un haut conseil, et c'est là toute la différence. Le haut-conseil se déroule habituellement une fois par mois, et toujours en public, à la différence du simple conseil, qui se réunit à huis-clos toutes les semaines. Y siègent tous les conseillers, comme d'habitude, mais également la famille royale dans son ensemble, plusieurs personnes haut-placées dans la hiérarchie sociale, ainsi que trois représentants du peuple. Ce qui nous donne une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. »

Thran promena son regard sur la salle où tous se pressaient, les contemplant, lui en particulier, d'un air expectatif. Kili résuma parfaitement sa pensée, affichant une moue ironique.

-« Ça s'annonce bien… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même **_  
_** Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes **_  
_** Mais seulement que tu m'aimes **_  
_** Pour ce que je suis** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans les appartements royaux, Drina avait attendue que les trois garçons aient refermé la porte derrière eux pour se diriger vers son bureau personnel, suivie par Thorin.

-« J'ai réellement des papiers à récupérer, » lui dit-elle, « mais je voudrais que nous en profitions pour discuter un peu, maintenant que nous sommes seuls. »

Faisant signe à Thorin de s'assoir, elle commença à fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs, à la recherches de documents qui, elle le savait, pouvaient tout changer.

-« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Relevant un instant la tête du désordre qu'elle mettait progressivement, elle releva la tête immédiatement.

-« De l'incident des forges de la semaine dernière. As-tu appris quelque chose ? »

Ah. _Ça_. Vraiment, cette tentative de meurtre, puisque c'en était une, n'était pas vraiment un sujet de conversation enviable. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il soit abordé à un moment où à un autre, quoi que les nouvelles ne soient guère bonnes. Il espérait que Drina lui en annoncerait de meilleures.

-« Rien de concluant, je le crains, » répondit-il. « Les spécialistes de ce genre d'incidents ont essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était rien, qu'un banal accident, mais j'ai vu que certains avaient compris qu'il y avait eu sabotage, quoiqu'il n'en devine pas l'ampleur. Mais après, aucun signalement suspect, ce qui veut dire que celui qui a fait ça peut aller aux forges sans attirer l'attention. Soit tout le monde ou presque, puisqu'il est facile de se procurer une tenue de forgeron si besoin est. Donc non, aucune piste sérieuse. Et toi, de ton côté ? »

-« J'ai fait le tour des différentes herboristeries. La belladone étant un poison notable avant d'être un puissant somnifère, sa vente est très contrôlée. Seules trois échoppes en vende, et pas plus d'un gramme à la fois. Hors, d'après moi, il fallait bien deux grammes par sachet de thé, et plusieurs sachets préparés avaient été empoisonnés. Huit si mon souvenir est bon, les deux nôtres, plus six dans le placard. Ce qui fait au moins seize grammes de belladone réduite. Je ne sais pas où notre homme a trouvé son poison, mais ce n'est pas ici. »

Thorin souffla. Mais à vrai dire, il s'y était attendu. Jusqu'ici, cet assassin avait été très prudent. Pas de traces nettes, et rien pour qu'ils ne puissent prouver la simple hypothèse de tentative de meurtre. Ce n'était _que_ des accidents. La tentative des forges avait été incroyablement risquée, risquant de le révélé au grand jour, et elle avait échouée. Un moment s'écoulerait avant la prochaine tentative. Et cette fois-ci, il serait prêt.

Émergeant finalement du bric-à-brac sur son bureau, Drina sortit finalement victorieuse du combat qui l'avait opposé au terrible ennemi qu'est la paperasse. Puis, voyant tous les documents étalés et plus ou moins ordonnés sur le meuble, sans compter ses plumes et ses livres, elle se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si terrassé que ça. Mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle rangerait plus tard, pour l'heure, ils avaient plus important à faire. Se tournant vers Thorin, elle lui sourit.

-« Thorin, tu n'as pas à porter ce poids là tout seul, » lui assura-t-elle. « Nous sommes deux là-dedans. Tu as pris l'habitude pendant toutes ces années de faire tes propres choix, et cru que tout reposait uniquement sur tes épaules. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je ne compte allez nulle part. Je ferai mes choix, tu feras les tiens. Mais invariablement, nous serons ensembles. Tous les deux contre le reste du monde s'il le faut, mais ensembles. »

Une larme, une unique larme coula sur la joue de Thorin, ému et plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru par cette déclaration. Chastement, il l'embrassa, voulant lui exprimer tout l'amour reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Finalement, elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait.

-« Viens, nous avons à faire. »

Effectivement, ils avaient bien à faire. Mais pour une fois, ce ne serait pas lui qui prendrait les décisions. Ce ne serait pas elle non plus. Mais eux. _Ensembles_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je veux bien faire la belle mais pas dormir au bois _**  
**_ Je veux bien être reine mais pas l'ombre du roi..._ **

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**La semaine prochaine, le conseil (qui se fera très probablement en deux parties)**

**La chanson est "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.**

**Review ?**


	48. Conseil et jugement Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, début de cette rencontre au sommet qu'est le conseil. Par contre, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc : j'ai mis tellement de problèmes en place qu'au moment de les régler, c'est un peu plus compliqué que prévu !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Claire1663, Sally-of(middle-earth et Sabrinabella pour leur review. (Et bah alors les filles, vous êtes où ? C'est la rentrée qui vous fait cet effet ?)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

** Chapitre 41 : Conseil et jugement Partie 1**

** .**

Thran, Fili et Kili n'étaient pas dans la pièce depuis cinq minutes que Drina et Thorin entrèrent à leur tour. Entrée en grande pompe soit dit en passant, avec la trompette, la haie d'honneur des gardes et toutes les personnes présentes faisant la révérence, de plus ou moins bon gré d'ailleurs.

Drina profita de ce bref instant de répit pour détailler les personnes présentes. Les trois garçons d'abord, et Balin juste à côté d'eux. Derrière ce petit groupe familier, les autres membres du conseil. Parmi eux, Gloin, à son poste d'Intendant officiel. Surement le conseiller le plus dévoué à leur cause, si ce n'est le seul. Tout le monde se relevant, Drina détailla les autres visages qui se tournaient vers elle. Et tomba sur le rictus narquois de Tender, ce nain abominable, et son comparse de toujours, Valmar. Non pardon, pas Tender, mais _sir Tender, fils de Tendril, seigneur de la cité de Daincher des Monts de Fer, et éminent conseiller du roi, en charge des relations avec les Monts de Fer_. Et blablabla… Pff… Nain prétentieux, arrogant et égocentrique ! Mais Thorin l'avait mise en garde : Tender, de part sa position, avait beaucoup d'importance et de poids auprès du conseil. A coup sûr, il serait la tête de file de leurs opposants.

A côté des conseillers, ceux qui ne siégeaient qu'au haut conseil. Elle eut la surprise de voir Dwalin, qui lui adressa un petit sourire discret avant de reprendre son masque impassible. Mais après tout, il était le chef de la garde, alors pourquoi pas… Mais à ses côtés, il y avait également Oin, en tant que premier guérisseur et chef des infirmeries royales, et également Ori, en tant que maitre archiviste et maitre bibliothécaire. Drina sourit en voyant ses amis, se sentant infiniment plus sereine. Oui, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Derrière eux, elle reconnut quelques visages, dont celui de Hagrid, supervisant les travaux et les constructions, et également le chef de la guilde des artisans du bois, Kefer, le père de Kief, le fabricant d'instrument. Au fond de la pièce, les trois représentants du peuple semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Parmi eux, Drina reconnut une jeune femme, la mère de Mila et Pila, les deux enfants qu'elle avait côtoyés, mais dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. En tout, plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes se pressaient dans la salle. Tout ça s'annonçait… oh, parfaitement bien…

Thorin se dirigea vers un petit groupe de conseillers, parmi lesquels Nardet, en charge des mines, et Odilen, qui s'occupait des pierres et des métaux précieux. Ces deux nains possédant chacun un poste primordial dans la société naine, leur poids était d'autant plus important sur le conseil. Elle comprenait donc que Thorin tente de s'en faire des alliés, ou du moins de s'assurer de leur neutralité. Elle allait le suivre quand elle avisa du coin l'œil de un nain solitaire, l'un des rares à être assis. Seul dans un fauteuil, isolé, il fumait la pipe, comme l'attestait le léger panache de fumé qui flottait autour de sa tête. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, ne prenant pas garde à tous ceux qui la regardaient d'un air expectatif. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-« Maitre Eter ! » le salua-t-elle joyeusement.

-« Dame Drina ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Par ma barbe, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Il se leva pour s'incliner devant elle, mais Drina se hâta de le faire rassoir avant même qu'il ne puisse finir son mouvement.

-« Non je vous en prie, vous êtes encore convalescent. Il serait imprudent de ne pas vous ménager. Soit dit en passant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous participiez à ce conseil, si peu de temps après votre accident. »

-« Je suis bien mal en point que les apparences ne le suggèrent, » lui répondit-il dans un sourire. « Grâce à vous. »

-« Oh, c'est Thran qui a assuré le principal de votre suivit. Moi, j'ai agit sur le moment, je n'ai pas… »

-« Oui, mais sans vous je serais mort. Je ne minimise pas l'importance qu'a eue votre fils, bien au contraire, mais c'est à vous et à vous seule que je dois la vie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, tout comme celle de mes proches et de mon conjoint. Kerrin vous qualifie même « _d'envoyée des Valars_ » tant il est soulagé. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre votre exploit. Même si, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne s'agit que du dernier en date. »

Drina rougit légèrement et détourna brièvement les yeux devant le sous-entendu plutôt clair qu'évoquait Eter. Mais celui-ci sembla comprendre sa gêne puis qu'il posa une main infiniment réconfortante sur son bras, en geste à la fois remplit de respect et de soutien.

-« Bila ou Drina, quel que soit le nom que vous portez. Vos exploits, passés et présents, sont dans toutes les mémoires, et sur toutes les lèvres. Votre bonté n'a nul égal que votre générosité, votre altruisme et votre dévouement. Nul n'a jamais été plus digne de respect que vous. Vous aurez mon soutien au conseil, soyez-en assuré. »

Lui souriant une dernière fois, Eter se leva de son fauteuil confortable et s'inclina cérémonieusement devant elle, d'aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses jambes instables. Puis, après un dernier salut de la tête, il s'éloigna en clopinant, appuyé sur sa canne, pour s'installer à sa place attribuée à la table du conseil, où un à un les nains prenaient place. Drina resta un instant immobile, frappée par une pensée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Et ça lui revint. La révérence que lui avait faite Eter, c'était celle que l'on adressait aux personnages de plus haut rang. C'était celle que l'on faisait au roi. Drina avisa alors tous les regards posés sur elle. A n'en pas douté, nombreux étaient ceux à avoir vu Eter la saluer. Et assurément, chacun comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. C'était de la politique, et chacun devait à présent prendre parti. Eter venait de choisir son camp : le sien.

Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point la révérence d'Eter l'avait surprise, elle gagna à son tour la place qui lui était attribuée en bout de table, juste à la droite de Thorin, et à côté de son fils. Fili et Kili se tenaient quand à eux à gauche de leur oncle. Et tous les cinq faisaient à présent face au conseil, présentant un front uni et engagé. Tout le monde se taisait. Tous, sans exceptions. La famille royale, les conseillers, les dirigeants ou les représentants du peuple. Personne ne semblait vouloir être la personne qui romprait ce silence pesant. Car ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'une fois les débats ouverts, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Soufflant un grand coup, Drina se leva de son siège, attirant sur elle tous les regards.

-« Éminents membres du conseil, » dit-elle, priant pour que l'on n'entende pas sa voix vaciller. « Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour débattre des révélations que j'ai faites récemment devant le peuple d'Erebor. Soyez assurés que je répondrai à chacune de vos questions, dans la mesure de mes moyens, il en va de soi. Néanmoins, il me parait incorrect de mener le débat par moi-même. J'y suis bien trop impliquée. De même que sa majesté. Je propose donc, avec je l'espère votre approbation, que ce soit le premier conseiller Balin qui mène le débat. »

N'entendant aucune objection à sa proposition, elle se rassit à sa place. Tous les regards se portèrent alors vers Balin, qui n'en menait pas bien large. Habitué aux discours de part sa position, ses prochaines paroles s'avèreront pourtant les plus périlleuses qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé. De ses paroles pouvaient dépendre tant de choses ! Se raclant la gorge, il prit la parole.

-« Le premier point que je tiens à soulever est l'identité de dame Drina ici présente, je veux bien entendu parler de son prénom de naissance, Bila. Ma dame, » dit-il en se tournant vers elle, « vous avez mentionné les membres de la compagnie de Thorin comme pouvant attester de votre véritable identité. Pour ma part, je ne puis que confirmer vos dires, du moins concernant ce point-ci de votre discours. Que tous ceux présents à cette table pouvant attester personnellement de son identité pour l'avoir rencontré du temps où elle portait le nom de Bila lèvent la main. »

Balin le premier leva la main. Thorin fit immédiatement de même, suivit par Fili et Kili, puis part Dwalin, Gloin, Oin et Ori. D'un geste de la main, Balin leur fit signe de baisser leur bras, et rendit son verdict.

-« Nous sommes ici huit à reconnaitre dame Drina comme étant Bila, la Bila-cœur-courage que content nos histoires. A moins que vous ne mettiez en doute la parole du roi, des deux princes héritiers et de plusieurs membres du conseil, je pense pouvoir dire sans douter que tous approuvez cette assertion. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette décision, qu'il parle maintenant. »

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, durant lequel tous les nains se regardèrent plus ou moins discrètement, se demandant qui oserait nier les faits. Mais personne ne bougea, ni ne parla. Les faits étaient, jusqu'ici, d'une étonnante clarté et difficiles à nier. Drina souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un pas, un minuscule pas en avant, le premier d'une longue série d'autre. Mais c'en était un.

-« Ceci étant dit, maintenant vient le point suivant, qui est celui de la relation entre sa majesté Thorin et dame Bila, puisque nous nous intéresseront dans un premier temps à leur relation passée avant de nous pencher sur leur relation actuelle. De même que nous avons attesté de son ancienne identité, nous pouvons également garantir qu'il y avait effectivement une relation entre… »

Balin s'interrompit, ayant remarqué une main levée. Tous les regards se portèrent alors vers le nain en question. Valmar. Drina retint un sifflement méprisant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avancerait ce nain, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : ce ne serait pas bon pour elle, ni pour ses proches.

-« Premier conseiller Balin, » déclara le nain d'un ton trop doucereux pour être honnête. « Soyez certain que je ne mettrais pas votre parole en doute, pas plus que celle de notre roi ou celle de la très honorée dame Drina. Néanmoins, je ne puis m'empêcher de me questionner sur la nature exacte de cette relation. Amicale ? Certes. Amoureuse ? Je le conçois. Mais y a-t-il quelconque marque officielle ? Je ne puis que souligner le fait qu'un… _potentiel héritier_ à été conçu durant ces mois de grande promiscuité. Hors, sans preuves d'une officialisation quelconque, cet enfant n'a aucune légitimité. »

Drina blanchit. De pâle, elle devint livide. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'on pose des questions sur Thran. C'était logique, il était même « le cœur du problème » d'une certaine manière. Mais si elle pouvait justifier de sa naissance sans problème, la relation qui l'avait vu naitre n'avait en revanche rien d'officielle. C'était même tout le contraire. Thorin était roi, maitre d'un immense royaume. Elle n'était rien. Rien ni personne. Déjà, elle ne savait comment sa relation à venir avec Thorin serait jugée, alors comment pouvait-elle assurer quoi que ce soit sur cette idylle depuis longtemps passée ? Tendant la main sous la table, elle serra fortement la main de Thorin dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, aussi perdus et remplis d'incrédulité l'un que l'autre. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça ? Valmar, sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, esquissa un sourire gourmand. A sa gauche Tender, qui s'était tût jusqu'ici, avait les yeux brillant de convoitise et de mépris.

-« Alors ? » repris Valmar, interpellant le couple royale. « Avez-vous une quelconque preuve ? »

-« Moi j'en ai une. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Thran, qui à côté de sa mère avait été plus ou moins oublié. Le plus jeune se leva et fit face à l'assemblée, sans montrer la moindre anxiété. Au contraire, il respirait la confiance. Seule sa mère, qui était sans aucun doute la personne le connaissant le mieux, pouvait voir les discrets tremblements spasmodiques qui agitaient ses mains.

-« Il est sans doute étrange que ça soit moi qui vous apporte la preuve d'une relation officielle entre mes parents, étant donné que je n'étais pas né à l'époque. Et pourtant… La première étape dans l'officialisation de la cour que fait un homme à une femme est l'échange de présents. J'ai ici avec moi le cadeau qu'offrit mon père à ma mère. »

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, y compris ses parents. Surtout eux d'ailleurs, qui ne voyaient pas où Thran pouvait vouloir en venir. Toux deux connaissait cette tradition naine pour faire la cour à l'élu de son cœur. Seulement, de part le contexte assez particulier de la quête, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Sans compter qu'à l'époque, Drina, ou plutôt Bila, ne connaissait pas très bien les coutumes naines, et il n'y avait pas d'équivalence chez les hobbits. Ils ne s'étaient donc rien offert. Pour eux, leur amour leur suffisait. Et pourtant, on leur demandait aujourd'hui une preuve.

Si Thran souriait largement, intérieurement il bouillait. Son cœur battait la chamade, et son sang semblait s'être gelé dans ses veines. Lui aussi s'était préparé pour cette annonce, tout comme ses parents. Et avec ses cousins, ils avaient envisagé toutes les possibilités, toutes les contestations qui pourraient s'élever, afin d'y trouver une parade. Il avait espéré de pas avoir à mentir, mais la situation l'exigeait. De plus, seuls leurs amis proches, c'est-à-dire la compagnie, pourraient déceler le mensonge dans ses propos. Et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'une légère distorsion de la réalité, rien de plus… De toute manière, ils n'étaient plus à ça prêt.

Soufflant un grand coup, il tira alors sur la chaine qui pendait à son cou et qu'il ne quittait jamais, et dévoila aux yeux de tous le joyaux dissimulé par sa tunique. Tous se penchèrent en avant. Répugnant à s'en défaire, Thran ôta néanmoins la chaine et posa le pendentif sur la table. Un pendentif bien familier : une petite croix d'or, ornée d'un saphir en son centre. Quelques uns des conseillers parmi les plus âgés poussèrent un _« oh ! »_ de stupéfaction, reconnaissant le bijou, dans la famille royale depuis des décennies. Sentant les murmures se muer en questions, Thran reprit rapidement la parole, voulant empêcher que de fausses théories ne soient établies.

-« Mon père a offert ce bijou à ma mère il y a de nombreuses années de cela. Bijou qu'il tenait de son père, qui lui-même l'avait hérité de son père. Connaissant cette tradition ancestrale, ma mère me l'a à son tour légué quand je fus en âge de comprendre la valeur d'un tel présent. En retour, ma mère lui offrit un bijou, dans sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations : une pierre rouge, pendant à une chaine d'argent ciselé. »

Thorin, comprenant où voulait en venir son fils, sortit de la poche de son manteau le fameux collier qu'il gardait tout le temps par devers lui, et correspondant parfaitement à la description qu'en avait fait Thran. Celui-ci se rassit, fier de lui. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait avec tendresse. Et une pointe d'interrogation dans ses yeux bruns.

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent au possible le sourire outrageusement large. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! »

-« Pas si stricte que ça ta vérité, » chuchota Thorin à mi-voix, qui avait tout entendu.

Mais le sourire qu'il affichait nuisait grandement à l'air faussement sévère qu'il cherchait à afficher. Thran lui sourit en retour, et Drina leur pris les mains à tous les deux. Oui, ensembles ils étaient plus forts, et ensembles ils réussiraient à faire valoir leurs droits. Il le fallait.

A l'autre bout de la table, un Valmar dépité s'était rassit, contrarié de voir son plan ainsi contrecarré. Il bouillait de rage de s'être ainsi fait humilié par un gamin, tous ceux s'attardant sur lui pouvaient le voir. Mais à ses côtés, Tender ne semblait étrangement pas des plus préoccupé par la déconvenue de son acolyte. Au contraire, il l'ignorait royalement, discutant avec son voisin de gauche, Derenek, un autre de ses partisans les plus virulents. Mais au fond de ses yeux noirs brillait une flamme malsaine. Drina frissonna. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait exactement, et elle n'était guère pressée de le savoir…

-« Veuillez faire silence, je vous prie, » s'exclama soudainement Balin, ramenant le calme parmi le conseil. « Nous avons eu le témoignage de Thran ici présent, et nous avons pu voir les présents qu'il évoquait. Avant que je ne rende mon verdict, quelqu'un aurait-il autre chose à ajouter, que ce soit pour confirmer ou infirmer ses dires ? »

Quelqu'un se leva. C'était une femme, la seule siégeant au conseil régulier. Drina l'avait croisé quelques fois. Si sa mémoire était bonne, elle était chargée des relations avec les divers peuples vivant en Terre du Milieu, principalement les hommes de Dale et d'Esgaroth, ainsi que les elfes de la Forêt Noire, les proches voisins d'Erebor. En revanche, son nom lui échappait. Drina l'avait vu tenir tête aux envoyés de Thranduil, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Devant l'expérience et la sagesse qu'elle incarnait, ainsi que son âge avancé et sa position au conseil, elle était de ses femmes que l'on respectait. Et Drina attendait autant qu'elle redoutait son jugement.

-« J'ai simplement une question pour dame Drina. Nous avons parlé de l'aspect « nain » de la situation. Qu'en est-il de l'aspect hobbit ? Comment une relation comme celle que vous entretenez avec sa majesté est-elle perçue par ceux de votre peuple ? »

Drina souffla de soulagement devant cette question, sommes toute assez simple. Elle se leva à son tour pour faire face à la femme et lui répondre, bien que ses paroles soient à l'adresse du conseil dans son ensemble.

-« Je ne suis pas retournée dans la Comté, mon pays d'origine, depuis que j'ai participé à la quête visant à reconquérir Erebor, » répondit-elle honnêtement. « De même, je n'ai pas revu l'un des membres de mon peuple durant ce lapse de temps. Aussi me contenterai-je de simples hypothèses. Chez nous, les mariages arrangés n'existent pas. S'il doit y avoir un mariage, ou même une simple relation, elle sera du fait des deux hobbits concernés, et de nul autres. Il est également courant que des hobbits entretiennent de simples relations amoureuses sans qu'il n'y ait de mariage, du moins dans les premiers temps de vie commune. Ces couples sont tout à fait légitimes, et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire. »

-« Donc comment savoir si un hobbit est célibataire ou en couple ? » insista la conseillère.

-« La Comté est une contrée peu étendue, et constituée majoritairement de champs et de culture, en faisant par conséquent un pays peu peuplé, comparativement à d'autres royaumes. Pour ainsi dire, tout le monde connait tout le monde. Nul n'oserait tenter de séduire une personne qu'il sait engagée auprès d'un autre. J'ai parfois tendance à penser que sur certains points, les hobbits sont plus simples que les nains. Pour nous, le mariage est avant tout une occasion de faire la fête, et de réunir autour de soi les personnes que l'on aime… Etaler son bonheur et son amour aux yeux du monde si vous préférez. Le mariage n'est pas fait pour officialiser les choses. C'est plus la concrétisation de quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau et plus grand. On se marie parce que l'on aime quelqu'un. Pas pare qu'on le doit. Et c'est là, je pense, toute la différence entre votre culture et la mienne. »

La femme qui l'interrogeait hocha la tête et se rassit. Drina en fit de même, affectée. Elle s'était laissé emportée par son discours, et n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était éloigné de la question qui lui était posée. Pourtant, elle se sentait infiniment bien, et soulagée. Comme si elle avait enfin pu déballer ce qu'elle avait longtemps retenu sans le savoir. Et quand elle se tourna vers Thorin qui la regardait, ému et touché par ses propos, elle su. Elle su que tout irait bien, puisqu'il était là.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE : **

**Voilà la première partie de ce conseil (interminable si vous voulez mon avis). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop indigeste à lire. Mais malheureusement, il faut passer par là.**

* * *

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

**Voici la liste (non exhaustive) des principaux membres du conseil et du haut-conseil. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne reconnaissez pas certains noms, ils apparaitront dans la deuxième partie ou dans la suite de l'histoire. Les +, = et - donnent leur position (pour, neutre ou contre)**

**.**

** Membres du conseil :**

**\+ _Balin_ : Premier conseiller**

**\+ _Gloin_ : Intendant officiel**

**\+ _Eter_ : Forges**

**= _Magya_ : Relations avec les autres peuples**

**= _Nardet_ : Mines**

**= _Odilen_ : Pierres et métaux précieux**

**= _Atholo_ : Justice**

**\- _Tender_ : Relation Monts de Fer**

**\- _Valmar_ : Commerce**

**\- _Derenek_ : Relations cités naines (autre MdF)**

**.**

** Membres du haut conseil :**

**\+ _Dwalin_ : Chef de la garde**

**\+ _Oin_ : Premier guérisseur**

**\+ _Ori_ : Maitre archiviste/bibliothécaire**

**\+ _Malia_ : Représentante du peuple**

**= _Kefer_ : Chef guilde du bois**

**= _Hagrid_ : Chargé des travaux**

**= _Alana_ : Chef guilde des tisserands/tanneurs**

**= _Banner_ : Activités extérieurs (chasse, pêche, agriculture…)**

**\- _Hannibal_ : Représentant du peuple**

* * *

**AUTRES : Nouvelle année scolaire, nouvel emploi du temps. Désormais, je posterai le lundi (plus simple niveau horaires). Enfin, dernière info : je suis désormais en Terminale, donc avec le bac à la fin de l'année. Et si pour le moment je gère, je passerai éventuellement en cours d'année à une publication une semaine sur deux. Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour ce coup-ci !**

**Reviews ?**


	49. Conseil et jugement Partie 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, deuxième partie du conseil, un peu plus animée que celle de la semaine dernière.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Analya Oakenshield, Dame Marianne, Sally-of-middle-earth, Claire1663, Lectriceassidue, Luna Lightwood, Lizzia0901 et Ezezaguna pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : En effet, ça c'est plutôt bien passé jusque là. Mais ça ne peut pas duré, n'est ce pas ?**

**Réponse à Luna Lightwood : Oui, Drina prend confiance en elle, tu la reverra d'ailleurs dans cette partie. Mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait rodée à la politique... (ça par contre, c'est plus la semaine prochaine !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 42 : Conseil et jugement Partie 2**

** .**

_Et quand elle se tourna vers Thorin qui la regardait, ému et touché par ses propos, elle su. Elle su que tout irait bien, puisqu'il était là._

Quand Drina se détourna de Thorin, après quelques trop brèves secondes de complicité partagée, elle remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Et si auparavant ils étaient chargés d'inimité, ou tout du moins de suspicion et de doute, les conseillers affichaient à présent une profonde réflexion et un air expectatif devant les propos qu'elle avait tenu. Il est vrai qu'elle avait oublié de prendre en compte le fait que, si les nains connaissaient les elfes et les hommes, ils ignoraient tout des hobbits et de leurs coutumes. Ils devaient probablement la trouver étrange, et peut-être même dérangée. Surement autant qu'elle avait été surprise quand elle avait rencontré des nains pour la première fois. Mais si ces lacunes culturelles s'étaient comblées entre Thorin et elle, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres. Ce serait un autre obstacle à franchir, un autre mur qu'il lui faudrait détruire : la peur d'autrui. Mais un pas à la fois. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle se tourna vers Balin, en attente de son verdict, et un à un, tous les nains présents suivirent son exemple.

-« Bien, » reprit finalement Balin. « Sir Valmar, Thran, dame Drina, dame Magya, je vous remercie pour vos témoignages, qui furent j'en suis sûr très instructifs pour nous tous. Concernant mon avis, il est assez simple : cette relation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. Je prierai ceux qui partagent mon opinion de lever la main, afin que nous puissions compter les voix. »

Contrairement au vote précédent, il n'y eut pas d'unanimité. Plusieurs nains s'abstinrent de lever la main, dont les deux acolytes de Tender, ainsi que d'autres, disséminés autour de la table. Etonnamment, Tender lui-même leva la main. Mais Drina ne s'y attarda pas et se tourna vers Balin, qui fut sans appel.

-« A la majorité, le conseil a donc décidé que la relation passée qu'entretenaient notre roi et dame Drina ici présente était tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel et de légitime. Mais puisque nous parlons ici de légitimité, nous allons parler de celle dudit Thran. Votre majesté, » dit-il en se tournant vers Thorin. « Vous avez déclarez devant le peuple d'Erebor reconnaitre Thran comme votre fils. Maintenez-vous ces dires ? »

-« Oui, je les maintiens plus que jamais, » assura-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-« Premier conseiller Balin, » l'interrompit Drina, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « A la naissance de mon fils, et sachant qu'il ne serait pas relevé dans les registres habituels que tiennent les royaumes, j'ai pris la liberté d'établir un document à son nom, attestant de son ascendance. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de le lire je vous prie ? »

Drina sortit de sa poche un vieux rouleau de parchemin jauni par le temps, et le fit passer à Balin. Thorin eu un très léger hochement de tête, appréciateur. Voilà donc ce qu'elle recherchait dans son bureau. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait que la remercier d'avoir eu cette prévoyance à l'époque. Balin entra finalement en possession du précieux sésame et le déplia délicatement pour ne pas déchirer le papier déjà abimé.

-« Enfant par le présent document reconnu, Thran, » lut-il d'une voix neutre. « Mère, Drina, de nom de naissance Bila. Père, Thorin. Ce papier me semble tout ce qu'il a de plus réglementaire. »

-« Et comment peut-on savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un faux ? » déclara Valmar d'un ton hargneux, rancunier, et toujours pas remis de son humiliation précédente.

-« Balin, » répliqua très calmement Drina. « Pourriez vous lire les noms des deux personnes ayant signé ce document, qui en étaient témoin, et se portent donc garant de sa véracité ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Balin ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de lire les deux noms, soigneusement inscrits sous les signatures alambiquées des deux témoins. « Boldur et… Et Elrond… »

-« Je vous remercie. » Puis, se tournant vers Valmar elle déclara, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Si vous doutez de la validité de ce document, alors en plus de douter de ma parole, vous contestez celle de Boldur, cousin de trois des membres de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, mais aussi et surtout celle d'Elrond, grand seigneur elfe de Fondcombes. Sir Valmar, renouvelez-vous vos accusations ? »

Livide de rage, Valmar fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'un air méprisant, et se rencognant dans son fauteuil, se tût définitivement. Drina, tout à fait satisfaite de la façon dont elle l'avait fait taire, eut un large sourire, le premier depuis le début de ce conseil interminable. Conseil qui malheureusement, était encore loin d'être finit.

-« Ce point-ci étant réglé, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre, » reprit Balin en parfait maitre de cérémonie. « Ayant déjà débattu de tous les éléments ayant trait à leur passé, tant commun que séparé, nous allons à présent aborder les faits concernant leur relation actuelle. »

Comme surpris par cette annonce, que pourtant tous savaient arriver, les conseillers semblèrent se redresser dans leur siège et redoubler d'attention. Les murmures se firent plus fort, chuchotements puis paroles, chacun allant de son commentaire sur cette ration hors norme. C'était du jamais vu ! Une relation passée pas tout à fait officielle, quarante-cinq ans d'éloignement, et des retrouvailles miraculeuses. Sans compté un enfant conçu, ainsi que leur différence de race. Alors oui, Drina comprenait les raisons du conseil de douter. Les raisons de se méfier d'elle.

-« Avancer d'annoncer une proposition ou une quelconque opinion, » dit Balin, « j'invite ceux qui le souhaitent à prendre la parole devant le conseil, qu'ils soient les partisans ou les détracteurs d'une telle liaison. Bien évidemment, plus qu'une simple opinion, je vous à tous d'avancer des arguments. »

Les discussions reprirent, avec plus de force encore. Car si tout le monde avait son idée sur la question, son opinion plus ou moins tranchée, personne n'osait prendre la parole et défendre sa vision des choses jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas tant par manque de courage ou de volonté, quoi que cela soit le cas pour certains. C'était avant tout la prise de conscience que cette question était la première qui opposerait véritablement le conseil. A partir de maintenant, il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant. Tous devraient choisir un camp : pour, ou contre. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. On acceptait cette relation, que ce soit en la défendant ou simplement en se taisant, ou alors on la refusait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur la question. Il n'y avait pas de neutre, ou très difficilement. Quoi qui serait dit, les propos seraient interprétés de la manière qui arrangeait le plus. Pour cette seule et unique raison, personne autour de la table ne prenait la parole.

Mais finalement, quelqu'un eu le courage de prendre la parole. Drina tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la table, où l'une des représentants du peuple venait de se lever, celle que Drina reconnaissait comme étant la mère de Mila et Pila. Balin frappa dans ses mains pour faire taire les conseillers, et peu à peu, le silence revint, néanmoins troublé par quelques chuchotements.

-« Malia, la parole est à vous, » dit Balin, l'invitant à parler.

-« Je… je me positionne en faveur de cette relation, » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

-« Et pourquoi exactement ? » lui demanda Balin, l'encourageant à exposer ses idées.

-« Et bien… Pour faire simple, je dirais que dame Drina est une bonne personne... Je l'ai vu côtoyer les enfants de la cité, dont les miens. Jamais ils n'ont eu peur d'elle, ou se sont méfier d'elle, comme c'est généralement le cas avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Elle traite le peuple avec respect, même les plus humbles. Elle a également soigné de nombreuses personnes, même les plus pauvres, et sans rien demander en retour. Je pense… Je pense qu'en tant que reine, dame Drina prendrait soin de nous. Elle prendrait soin de _son_ peuple. »

Les joues légèrement rouges, Malia se rassit à sa place. Mais néanmoins, son témoignage donnait à réfléchir. Car il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'autoriser ou non un couple. Ça allait bien au-delà de ça. En effet, la compagne officielle du roi, même non mariée, aurait le titre de reine, et les implications qui allaient avec. Un autre nain se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Malia en disant que dame Drina se soucierait du peuple d'Erebor, » dit Nardet d'une voix ferme. « Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la seule tâche que l'on attend d'une reine, loin de là. Etre reine apporte du pouvoir, mais également des responsabilités. A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais si dame Drina sera en mesure de les assumer. Ma dame, » dit-il en se tournant vers elle, « Non que je doute de votre implication ou de vos capacités, mais seulement de votre expérience dans le domaine de régence. Peut-être serez-vous parfaitement apte. Peut-être pas. Je ne donnerais donc pas d'opinion personnelle sur cette relation qu'entretiennent sa majesté Thorin et dame Drina, cette dernière ne m'ayant fourni aucun élément me permettant de la soutenir, ou au contraire de la désavouer. J'attendrai simplement qu'elle fasse ses preuves. »

Nardet se rassit en milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Car le point de vue de Nardet se justifiait parfaitement. A côté de lui, le vieux Odilen hocha sensiblement la tête, semblant partager son avis et sa position impartiale. Un avis relativement neutre soit dit en passant, car s'ils refusaient de soutenir ouvertement Drina, ils ne la rejetaient pas en bloc pour autant. Malheureusement cette opinion, si elle semblait plus ou moins faire sens, n'était pas celle de tous, loin de là.

-« Comment ? » éructa violemment Hannibal à l'autre bout de la table, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. « Vous osez dire que… vous insinuez que cette femme serait en mesure de nous gouverner ? Une bonne femme au pouvoir ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

-« Hannibal, » l'interpella Balin d'une voix sèche et cassante. « Veuillez modérez vos propos je vous prie. »

Autour de la table, tous les conseillers avaient fait silence. Drina avait blanchit devant ces propos plein de colère. Amenant une main tremblante devant sa bouche, elle tenta de juguler les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle était très peu digne, mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle s'attendait à certaines réactions belliqueuses, mais pas à cette haine aveugle et dénuée de tout bon sens. A ses côtés, Thorin tremblait de rage. Si ces yeux pouvaient tuer, alors le représentant du peuple serait mort depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla pas voir le regard noir qui lui était asséné, ou fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, et reprit avec plus de véhémence.

-« Quoi, ça vous plait pas ce que j'raconte ? Bah j'vais l'dire quand même ! M'sieurs dames, au cas où vous auriez pas compris, on s'en fout de leur liaison et de leur gosse. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que cette femme venue d'on ne sait où, tout ça parce qu'elle est dans les petits papiers de gens bien comme il faut, vas un jour ou l'autre se retrouver reine. Une hobbit sur le trône d'Erebor, vous vous rendez compte ? »

-« Hannibal, taisez vous ou j'appelle la garde, » le coupa Thorin, voulant l'arrêter. Sans succès.

-« Il est hors de question que je me laisse diriger par une foutue bonne femme, et une hobbit qui plus est ! J'en ai rien à foutre de qui elle était avant, ou de ses soi-disant exploits ! Je veux qu'une chose, qu'elle se casse d'ici. Jamais elle aurait dû mettre son nez dans les affaires des nains ! »

-« Gardes ! » appela tout à coup Thorin d'une voix de stentor, ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre ces inepties.

Immédiatement, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre un petit groupe de gardes.

-« Votre majesté ? » interrogea celui qui était à leur tête.

-« Emmenez cet homme, » ordonna-t-il. « Quelques jours dans les cachots lui éclairciront très probablement les idées. »

Ignorant les cris de protestation d'Hannibal, les gardes emmenèrent l'homme sans aucun état d'âme, le trainant à moitié derrière eux. Un long silence succéda à ces braillements furieux. Tous, partisans et opposants, avaient été touchés par ces propos plein de haine. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer un tel déchainement de violence gratuite. Néanmoins, quelqu'un profita de cette trop belle occasion pour faire entendre sa voix. Une parole qui semblait tellement raisonnable après les cris et les hurlements d'Hannibal. Derenek, le voisin et deuxième comparse de Tender, décida d'enfoncer le clou sur les propos énoncés précédemment.

-« Mes amis, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que les mots qui ont été prononcés étaient d'une rare violence. » Hochement de la tête de la part de tous. « Néanmoins, si la forme était du plus mauvais effet, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que les arguments énoncés par notre cher Hannibal était fondés. » Hoquets de stupeur dans l'assistance. « Nous ne parlons pas ici de la compagne du roi. Nous parlons ici de notre future reine. Je ne doute pas que dame Drina connaisse nos mœurs et nos coutumes, du moins en partie. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! On ne règne pas ainsi. Nous avons besoin d'une reine forte, qui prenne des décisions ferme, et en accord avec nous autres, ses sujets. Son peuple. Or, qu'importe le reste, dame Drina n'est pas de notre peuple. C'est une hobbit, pas une naine, et rien ne pourra jamais changer cette réalité. »

Il se rassit, sous le regard ébahis des autres conseillers. Car si Hannibal avait usé de violence, les arguments de Derenek étaient parfaitement réfléchis et pensés. Trop peut-être. Car si un soutien n'était pas clairement affiché, certains réfléchissaient sérieusement à ce qu'il avait annoncé.

Kili tapa du poing sur la table et se leva de son siège, n'y tenant plus. Depuis le début de ce conseil interminable, il avait entendu les conseillers trainer dans la boue sa tante, l'avaient décrédibilisée et déshonorée. Il avait été forcé de garder le silence, tout comme son frère, afin de ne pas prendre ouvertement parti et risquer de compromettre leurs chances. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de les entendre déblatérer des inepties pareilles. On ne touchait pas sa famille !

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » asséna-t-il avec conviction. « Depuis le début, vous partez du principe que Drina ne sera pas apte à assumer les charges du pouvoir. Mais qui vous dit qu'elle n'en sera pas parfaitement capable ? »

-« En effet ! » renchérit aussitôt Fili, se levant à son tour. « Vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que nous, qui l'avons côtoyé pendant tant de temps. Je pense, en mon âme et conscience, qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de tenir avec honneur et dignité la place de reine. Je mettrais sans hésitation mon destin entre ses mains. »

-« Et puis, avant de la juger, ne pouvons-nous pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? » demanda Gloin, appuyant les deux héritiers.

Émue, Drina porta son regard sur le nain roux, souriant, puis sur ses deux neveux adoptif. Tous deux la regardaient avec détermination, décidés à la défendre et l'aider à faire valoir ses droits. Muettement elle les remercia, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Fili et Kili semblèrent comprendre les remerciements qu'elle leur adressa, puis qu'ils lui répondirent par un discret mouvement de tête, à la fois emplit de respect et d'affection, avant de se rassoir tous deux. A l'autre bout de la table, Derenek tremblait de dépit et de contrariété. Un discret signer de Tender le fit rassoir, de bien mauvais gré. Heureusement, le conseil reprit rapidement, mené cette fois-ci par Banner, qui énonça à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait.

-« Je pense personnellement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. On ne peut pas juger dame Drina sur quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Peut-être sera-t-elle apte, peut-être non, nous n'en savons rien. Seul le temps, et l'expérience nous donnera nos réponses. En attendant, une seule question se pose réellement : si dame Drina a les capacités de monter sur le trône, en a-t-elle la légitimité ? »

-« Je crois que vous avez tous oublié quelque chose, » répondit une petit voix à la question de Banner.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ori, qui à côté d'Oin avait jusqu'ici assisté au conseil sans y participer. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir les arguments pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, il ne pouvait plus se taire.

-« Quand sa majesté Thorin à présenter dame Drina au peuple, il ne s'est pas contenté de la l'annoncer comme sa compagne, » expliqua-t-il. « Il l'a reconnu comme son Unique, ce qui change toute la donne. Depuis le début de notre existence, nous les nains avons toujours vénéré ce lien si rare entre deux âmes-sœurs. Quand un tel lien est crée, rien ni personne ne peut le défaire. Dans notre histoire, nous avons toujours taché de préserver les couples ainsi bénis par Mahal. Qu'importe si dame Drina est une hobbit, elle est l'Unique du roi Thorin, et rien ne nous autorise à les séparer. Cette tradition ancestrale est au-dessus des lois. »

Au mot « loi », tous les regards se tournèrent vers Atholo, le conseiller en charge de la justice, et par conséquent de l'élaboration et de l'application des lois. C'était l'un des plus âgés du conseil, déjà en service au temps du roi Thror. Sa famille occupait ce poste depuis des générations. Et si Ori, en tant que maitre archiviste, avait la parfaite connaissance de leur passé et de leur histoire, les jugements et les décrets n'étaient pas de son ressort. Atholo ajusta son lorgnon sur son nez, puis jetant un œil aux notes qu'il avait prises durant ce conseil passionnant et riche en rebondissements, il en tira sa conclusion.

-« Maitre Ori a parfaitement raison. De tous temps, les couples sur qui perdurait la bénédiction de notre bienfaisant créateur ont été libres de toutes contraintes impliquant une relation autre que la leur. Ce serait contre-nature de séparées deux âme-sœurs. Vouloir le faire, voilà exactement ce qui serait contraire aux lois. »

-« De plus, il y a un précédent, » renchérit immédiatement Ori. « Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela, l'arrière-grand-père de l'arrière-grand-père du feu roi Thror a épousé un nain, ne donnant aucun héritier direct au trône. C'est son neveu qui est monté sur le trône à sa mort, et ce sont ses descendants à lui qui aujourd'hui encore sont au pouvoir. Pourtant, nul n'a jamais rien trouvé à dire, car l'homme que le roi avait épousé était son Unique. Et on ne sépare pas une personne de son Unique. »

Drina contemplait Ori d'un air admiratif. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi reconnaissante qu'il s'intéresse à la littérature, à l'histoire et à la généalogie. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de raconter. La surprise se ressentait chez tous ceux présents, quand ce n'était pas de la stupéfaction ou de l'incrédulité. Ces histoires méconnues, pourtant faisant partie intégrante du patrimoine culturel du peuple nain, étaient souvent oblitérées du fait de leur aspect peu glorieux, si ce n'est déshonorant. Et pourtant, c'était ce conte datant de plusieurs centaines d'années qui sauvaient aujourd'hui Thorin et Drina.

-« A la lumière des différents témoignages qui ont été portés devant nous, je vais à présent rendre mon verdict, » reprit Balin. « La place légitime de dame Drina est auprès du roi Thorin, couple d'âmes-sœurs bénis par Mahal. Quand à sa position de reine, je suis d'avis que nous laissions le temps faire son œuvre. Puisque jamais les mots et les promesses ne pourront servir d'actes, il sera attendu d'elle qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Que ceux qui sont de mon opinion lèvent la main. »

Balin leva la main. Thorin leva la main. Son fils, ses neveux et la compagnie levèrent la main. Puis Eter, Malia, Banner, Nardet et d'autres, qui un à un en firent de même. Tous ne levèrent pas la main, certes, mais il suffisait de regarder autour de la table pour vérifier l'évidence : ils avaient la majorité. Drina se tourna vers Thorin, un large sourire aux lèvres, qu'il lui rendit au centuple. _Ils avaient gagnés_. Toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas le regard ombrageux d'un conseiller pesant encore sur elle. En revanche, elle entendit très bien sa voix.

-« Puisque cette affaire est réglée, j'apprécierai que nous passions au dernier point de cet exposé… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :  
**

**Comme la fin le laisse supposer, il reste une troisième (et dernière, ouf !) partie sur le conseil ! Et croyez moi, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! **

**Petite devinette (plutôt facile je pense) : qui a prononcé la dernière phrase ?**

**Review ?**


	50. Conseil et jugement Partie 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, troisième et dernière partie de ce foutu conseil interminable (dixit celle qui n'en peut plus d'écrire des discussions politico-juridiques à n'en plus finir !) Ça va barder !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Guest, Sally-of-middle-earth, Dame Marianne, Ezezaguna et Sabrinabella pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Guest : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton impatience !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 43 : Conseil et jugement Partie 3**

**.**

_Toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas le regard ombrageux d'un conseiller pesant encore sur elle. En revanche, elle entendit très bien sa voix._

_-« Puisque cette affaire est réglée, j'apprécierai que nous passions au dernier point de cet exposé… »_

Reprenant bien vite pieds sur terre, Drina se tourna lentement vers cette voix tant haïe. Tender. Le nain blond, malgré son altitude servile et obséquieuse, avait le regard brulant de mépris à son encontre. Elle voulait croire qu'elle se faisait des idées, car personne à part elle ne semblait remarquer quoi que ce soit dans son altitude. Mais elle était sûre d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer seule cette lueur noire, brillant de malfaisance.

-« Nous avons parlé de l'identité de dame Drina, affirmer la légitimité de la relation passée qu'elle entretenait avec le roi, tout comme l'actuelle. Nous avons reconnu son enfant comme étant également celui de sa majesté. Tout ce qui est, tout ce qui fut, a été d'une manière ou d'une autre abordé lors de ce conseil. Mais moi, je me tourne vers l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, nous avons réglé la situation. Mais demain ? Après-demain ? Dans plusieurs années ? Qu'importe combien ces hypothèses soient funestes je me dois de les énoncer : qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où sa majesté Thorin mourra ? Qui montera sur le trône ? Dama Drina, sa compagne hobbit ? Thran, son fils récemment découvert ? Ou peut-être le prince Fili, héritier du trône depuis des années ? Qui ? Nous sommes en droit de nous poser la question ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence, que personne ne rompit. Car effectivement, c'était une bonne question. Une très bonne question même, et qui méritait une réponse, ne serait-ce que pour la tranquillité d'esprit de tous. Mais néanmoins, quelle que soit l'issue choisie, elle ne plairait pas à tous. Thorin allait répondre quand Tender se tourna d'un air faussement intéressé vers le nain qui siégeait en face de lui.

-« Maitre Eter, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Pourquoi interroger Eter, puisque tous savaient pertinemment qu'il avait pris parti pour Drina, et par conséquent pour son fils ? Drina n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que manigançait Tender que déjà, l'interpellé réagissait.

-« Il me semble évident qu'à la mort du roi, ce sera son héritier direct qui montera sur le trône, comme cela a toujours été le cas. Dans le cas présent, le jeune Thran. »

-« Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » s'exclama Valmar, saisissant l'occasion ainsi offerte sur un plateau d'argent. « Il n'a pas encore quarante-cinq ans. Et qu'importe la longévité des hobbits, je doute que le _jeune_ Thran, puis que jeune il l'est, soit apte à monter sur le trône. »

-« Et alors ? » s'étonna à haute voix Eter, crédule. « Comme cela a toujours été le cas, la reine assurera un temps la régence, jusqu'à ce que le prince héritier soit en âge de gouverner par lui-même. »

-« On a déjà vu des régences se passer mal, » réagit Derenek, appuyant son compère. « Qui nous dit que dame Drina acceptera de laisser le pouvoir si chèrement acquis à la mort de son compagnon ? »

-« Parce que ce n'est pas son genre, tout simplement, » répondit Thran à la place d'Eter. « Ni le mien d'ailleurs. Ni elle ni moi n'avons jamais souhaitez gouverner. »

-« Donc vous renoncez à cette place ? » s'étonna tout à coup Atholo, se penchant vers le jeune homme.

-« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! » s'écria Thran, déboussolé, et ne comprenant pas ce brusque revirement de situation.

-« Mais vous venez pourtant d'assurer ne pas vouloir gouverner, » appuya Valmar.

-« Ce que mon cousin voulait dire, » répondit Fili en cherchant à défendre Thran, « c'est que ni lui ni sa mère ne sont venus en premier lieu à Erebor pour le pouvoir ou les honneurs. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature. »

-« Prince Fili, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, les gens changent en quarante-cinq ans, » dit Derenek.

-« Moi, ce que je me demande, » renchérit une nouvelle fois Valmar, « c'est si cette situation n'est pas un peu trop invraisemblable. Qui nous dit que Drina et Thran ne sont pas venus à Erebor _justement_ pour prendre le trône ? »

-« Vous mentez ! » s'exclama Kili, outré.

-« Personnellement, je trouve ça étrange que tous deux arrivent parmi nous à l'heure où notre roi était mourant… »

Et sur ces derniers mots, la salle du conseil explosa. Toutes les questions, toutes les impatiences, toutes les velléités difficilement maitrisées remontaient subitement à la surface, ne pouvant plus être dissimulées. Car si tous avaient trouvé un fragile équilibre durant ce débat, tout venait brusquement de voler en éclats. Tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient défendus à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, tout venait d'être remis en question. Par une simple question…

Oin, du fond de la pièce, argumentait que le roi était bel et bien mourant, appuyé avec vigueur par Ori et Dwalin, sans que personne ne les écoute. Derenek braillait d'une voix intolérablement aiguë, criant au complot, et Fili et Kili défendaient leur cousin à grands cris. Eter clamait avec ardeur à qui voulait l'entendre que toute cette situation n'était qu'un remarquable concours de circonstances. Mais voilà, personne ne voulait l'entendre justement. Magya elle, interrogeait posément sur la façon qu'avaient les hobbits de gouverner, mais personne ne lui apportait la moindre réponse. Atholo questionnait Thran sur sa position d'héritier, et le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour faire comprendre au vieux nain que non, il ne comptait pas abdiquer avant même d'avoir eu la responsabilité de quoi que ce soit. Valmar tempêtait, injuriait, remettant en question tout ce qui avait été dit précédemment, y compris le jugement de Thorin qu'il estimait tronqué, et celui-ci se tourna vers le conseiller en question, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses mots. Avec ses poings si nécessaire. Nardet et Odilen criaient à qui mieux-mieux pour tenter de convaincre les autres de leur neutralité et de leur impartialité, mais personne à part Banner et Alana ne semblait les approuver et les soutenir, ou tout simplement les écouter. Malia parlait aux personnes à côté d'elles, défendant probablement Drina, mais sa frêle voix n'était pas perçue à travers le brouhaha ambiant. Balin quand à lui avait exceptionnellement perdu de son calme légendaire, et hurlait vraisemblablement aux autres de se taire. Mais au contraire, chacun parlait plus fort, cherchant à surpasser la voix de son voisin. Et ça criait, ça hurlait, ça raillait, ça récriminait, ça tonnait, ça huait. Les corps s'agitaient en tous sens, les gens s'empoignaient, remplaçant les mots devenus insuffisants par des gestes pleins de haine. Tous réagissaient, ne la manière la plus bruyante qui soit.

Et Drina resta assise là, immobile, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver à une telle extrémité. Les larmes trop longtemps retenues coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues, et elle ne cherchait même pas à les arrêter. Assise dans son fauteuil, ou plutôt inélégamment avachie, elle contempla d'un air absent le désastre qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle croyait avoir réussit. Elle croyait être arrivée au bout. Elle croyait, oui. Mais elle croyait mal. Tout le monde hurlait, tout le monde criait, personne n'écoutait personne. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Son regard vide de toute lumière se porta alors sur le seul autre nain de la pièce qui comme elle, se taisait et restait assit à sa place. Tender. Evidemment. Le nain blond la regardait d'un air narquois, se moquant ouvertement d'elle, et semblait se demander ce qu'elle allait faire. Car malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qui puisse arranger les choses. La situation avait débordé, échappant à tout contrôle.

_ « Maitre Eter, qu'en pensez vous ? » _Voilà ce qu'il avait dit, une simple phrase. Tender était intelligent. Trop pour son propre bien. Il savait pertinemment qu'Eter défendrait Drina et Thran. Et il savait également que Valmar et Derenek saisiraient cette opportunité et s'opposerait aussitôt à ses propos. Il avait parié sur l'inexpérience de Thran, et sur la curiosité des autres membres du conseil. Pari réussit, au-delà de toute espérance. Il s'était tût pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le conseil, laissant ses deux acolytes abaisser une à une leurs défenses, sans se compromettre lui-même. Il n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose, l'opportunité de placer une phrase. Une toute _petite_ phrase. Le discours la précédent, ce n'était qu'une accroche, un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur ce qui allait suivre. Il avait suffit qu'il pose une question, qu'il demande innocemment son avis à Eter… et tout était partit en vrille. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour arrêter le désastre avant qu'il ne se produise, car c'était déjà trop tard. Tender avait joué un coup de maitre, et il avait gagné. Elle avait perdu.

Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien. Elle devait agir, faire quelque chose, ou du moins essayer. Mais quoi ? Que pouvait-elle dire, que pouvait-elle faire qui arrêterait tous ces gens ? Leur apporter une réponse à leur question, certes. Mais laquelle ? Car effectivement, la question se posait : qui monterait sur le trône dans pareille cas ? Elle-même n'avait aucun gout pour le pouvoir, mais elle ne renonçait pas pour autant à cette responsabilité, et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Thran. Quand à Fili, il tenait la place d'héritier présomptif depuis des années. Lui serait reconnu par les notables, car il était préparé à ce poste depuis sa naissance. Il était né pour être roi, tout le contraire de Thran et elle, qui n'y avaient jamais été préparés. Ils pourraient apprendre, bien évidemment, mais cela prendrait du temps, des années même. Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas. Et pourtant, là était tout son objectif : gagner du temps.

Une idée complètement folle lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Folle certes, mais parfaitement réalisable. Elle doutait fortement qu'elle plaise à Thorin, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule qui lui venait en tête. Animée par une nouvelle ardeur, et sous le regard surpris de Tender qui l'observait depuis tout ce temps, elle se saisit d'une plume et de parchemin qui trainaient sur la table et commença à écrire. Il s'agissait d'écrire en un temps record un document, le plus officiel possible, et surtout qui ne laisserait pas place à plusieurs interprétations. Ce serait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et uniquement cela. Mais pour cela, elle devait faire extrêmement attention aux mots qu'elle emploierait, pour que leur sens ne puisse en aucun cas être détourné. Relisant le texte fraichement écrit et finalisant son œuvre, elle le data et le signa, la main légèrement tremblante. Maintenant que sa signature était apposée, il n'y aurait plus de machine arrière. Elle souffla légèrement sur le papier pour faire sécher l'encre, puis finalement releva la tête. La situation n'avait en rien changé durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient pris la rédaction de ce document. Au contraire, elle semblait même s'être empirée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution, restait à interrompre tout ce beau monde en train de s'étriper joyeusement. Ce serait une véritable partie de plaisir !

Sachant que les interpeller ne servirait à rien, tout comme demander le silence, elle abandonna immédiatement l'idée de faire les choses avec respect et diplomatie. Il ne fallait pas non plus la prendre pour une imbécile ! Regardant autour d'elle, elle eut un discret sourire en remarquant la lourde carafe de vin posée devant elle. Nul doute que l'alcool avait excité les velléités déjà présentes. Enfin, à présent, ça allait l'aider. Se saisissant du lourd cruchon, elle le projeta avec violence au sol, le brisant irrémédiablement en plusieurs dizaines de morceaux. Mais elle ne parvint pas à regretter son geste plus de quelques secondes quand elle vit que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles, et que tous les conseillers avaient pris la très sage décision de se taire.

-« Regardez-vous, » dit-elle d'une voix basse, laissant transparaitre l'étendue de sa contrariété et de son déplaisir. « Tous, autant que vous êtes. A vous battre comme des chiffonniers, pire que des enfants. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que vos positions et vos opinions divergent. Je tiens néanmoins à rappeler que ce conseil dont vous faites tous parti a réglé les problèmes précédemment évoqués. Vous avez tous voté en votre âme et conscience, vous aviez vos mots pour vous exprimer, et le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Ne venez pas dire à présent que vous n'êtes pas satisfait des décisions qui ont été prises. Si elles ne vous agréent guère, quittez cette pièce sur le champ. Je ne discuterais qu'avec des personnes matures en face de moi, responsables tant de leurs actes que de leurs paroles. Pas avec des enfants qui se disputent car l'un à pris le jouet de l'autre. »

La plupart des personnes présentes eurent le bon gout de baisser la tête, honteux de leur comportement, et humiliés d'être ainsi réprimandés comme on le ferait avec un enfançon. Certains maintinrent cependant les dos droit en ne cillèrent pas devant son regard froid. Néanmoins, on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux un respect tout neuf pour celle qui avait osé, et surtout réussit à interrompre une débâcle d'une telle ampleur.

-« Toutefois, bien que je ne cautionne en aucune façon un tel comportement, je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussées à un tel excès. Des questions demeurent, auxquelles il nous faut trouver une réponse, aujourd'hui même. Une interrogation, plus particulièrement hante nos esprits. Je remercie d'ailleurs sir Tender, qui a eu l'extrême obligeance d'amener ce sujet à nous pour que nous en débâtions. »

Sur ce, elle lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite. Il répondit comme il put, quoi qu'en bien plus crispé qu'elle, ne comprenant certainement pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu de dupes.

-« En effet, le problème de succession se posera, le jour où sa majesté le roi Thorin quittera cette terre pour rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos et ses ancêtres. Pourtant, puisse ce jour n'arrivez que tardivement, nous devons prévoir dès aujourd'hui les conséquences qui découleront de ce jour funeste, et plus particulièrement l'accession au trône. Comme l'a été évoqué plus tôt, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à nous : Fili, Thran ou moi-même. Chacun d'entre nous a une légitimité à faire valoir. Je me contenterais donc de parler pour moi-même. Je n'ai jamais souhaité le pouvoir, d'une quelconque forme que ce soit. Néanmoins, en acceptant Thorin comme compagnon, j'avais conscience des responsabilités qui irait de paire avec un tel statut. De part la loi des nains, si Thorin devait succomber, se serait à son héritier direct de prendre le pouvoir, soit son fils Thran. Ce dernier étant trop jeune, j'assurerai la régence. Mais tout ceci, s'il s'agit effectivement de l'ordre naturel des choses, n'est en aucune façon réalisable dans un tel cas de figure. Thran n'est pas prêt à régner seul, pas plus que je ne le suis. Dans quelques années, nous le serons tous les deux. Mais en attendant ? S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit, notre expérience limitée de la royauté ne nous permettrait pas de diriger, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais que faire alors ? »

Tous les nains étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant finalement qu'elle ne rende son verdict. Approuvé, rejeté, qui saurait ?

-« J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire. Une proposition entièrement rédigée, datées et signée par moi-même. »

Sa raclant légèrement la gorge, Drina amena devant elle le parchemin fraichement écrit, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Elle sentait les regards de tous peser sur elle, et particulièrement celui de Thorin, plus anxieux que curieux. Celui-ci ne devait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. A vrai dire, elle non plus n'était pas tout à fait certaine de savoir où elle allait. Simplement, à présent elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait avancer. Elle n'avait que trop reculé, maintenant il fallait sauter.

-« Moi Drina, née Bila, fille de Belladonna et Bungon, » lit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, sans trop y croire. « Par la présente déclaration, je renonce définitivement à détenir le pouvoir de manière totale, exclusive et strictement personnelle. De plus, j'officialise de manière irrévocable la succession au trône d'Erebor à la mort du roi Thorin, fils de Thrain. Si, à dater d'aujourd'hui, et durant une durée de cinq ans, le roi devait succomber, ce serait son neveu, le prince Fili, fils de Vili, qui monterait sur le trône, sans contestations possibles. Passé ce délai, ce sera Thran, fils de Thorin, qui sera couronné roi, sans que jamais cette décision ne soit soumise à objection ou controverse. Ainsi soit-il fait, par la volonté qui m'est propre, celle du roi et celle des princes, ainsi qu'en atteste le haut-conseil. »

Relevant la tête, Drina fit face aux regards ébahis de tous ceux qui la regardaient. A côté d'elle, Thorin tâchait discrètement d'attirer son attention, tout comme son fils de l'autre côté. Mais elle ne les regardait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, bien qu'elle ait totalement conscience de leur présence. Si elle les regardait, elle faiblirait. Et elle ne pouvait pas céder, pas maintenant, pas après avoir autant lutté. Par contre, elle toisait avec hauteur et mépris Tender, qui lui faisait face. Si ce dernier dissimulait admirablement bien son masque de déception et de colère mêlées, elle pouvait néanmoins voir luire au fond de ses yeux une lueur mauvaise. Elle avait gagné, il le savait. Elle avait certes dû céder sur certains points, perdre du terrain, mais pour mieux pouvoir contre-attaquer. Elle avait remporté cette bataille. Mais pas la guerre, et tous deux en avaient parfaitement conscience.

-« Que les choses soit bien claires, » dit-elle expliquant sa déclaration. « Si sa majesté devait succomber, que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain, dans cent ans que sais-je… Je renonce de manière officielle au titre de reine régente. A partir d'aujourd'hui, si je porte le titre de reine, se sera en tant que consort, et non comme détentrice d'un pouvoir personnel. Mais reste à décider qui accèdera au trône. Dans un premier temps, j'ai choisis Fili, car Thran est trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour gouverner seul. Mais il grandira. Et un jour, lorsqu'il aura gagné en sagesse, en expérience et en maturité, il sera digne de porter la couronne. Cinq ans me semblent être une durée suffisante pour lui permettre de faire ses preuves. »

Époussetant négligemment sa robe, d'un air faussement indifférent, Drina se leva de son siège, se refusant toujours à regarder son fils et son compagnon. Elle n'aurait pas leur approbation, d'aucun d'entre eux. Mais qu'importe. Elle avait fait son choix, et elle allait s'y tenir. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

-« Je vous ai offert une alternative, à vous maintenant de choisir maintenant ce que vous voulez en faire. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Mais à présent, je préfère me retirer, et laisser les débats se poursuivre sans moi. Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette discussion qui me touche de trop près. Puissent vos discussions apporter une réponse. »

Elle se détourna, et d'un pas à la fois ferme et lasse, quitta la salle. Sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Tender le connard, le retour ! Son come-back est-il à la hauteur de sa réputation ? Est-il toujours à la seconde place sur le podium des enfoirés derrière Boldur, ou l'a-t-il détrôné ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Review ?**

* * *

**AUTRES :**

**Mon emploi du temps a ENCORE changé. Donc désolée, mais je rechange le jours de publication (encore), en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois ! La semaine prochaine (et si tout se passe bien, les semaines suivantes également) je posterai le jeudi !**


	51. Assumer les conséquences de ses actes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre de transition entre le conseil (Enfin terminé, enfin ! Miracle !) et ce qui arrive... et dont vous ne saurez rien pour le moment !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Claire1663, Lectriceassidue, Sally-of-middle-earth, Erikadu19, Hachi Osaki et Neiflhem pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Boldur indétrônable, je m'en doutais ! Après la solution de Drina, les avis sont partagés. Le mieux à faire, elle pouvait trouver une autre solution... De toute façon, chaque issue aurait posée des problèmes. Il fallait bien se décider !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 44 : Assumer les conséquences de ses actes**

**.**

Lorsque Drina sortit de la pièce, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ainsi face à tant de monde. Dès que la porte fut entrouverte de plus de quelques centimètres, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, comme irrémédiablement attirés par un aimant. Mais Drina resta droite et fit face de son mieux, s'efforçant de garder une allure digne et fière, tachant de dissimuler ses émotions derrière un masque soigneusement appliqué de froideur et d'impassibilité. Ignorant les membres restant de la compagnie qui cherchaient discrètement à attirer son regard, elle traversa la pièce d'une démarche ferme et altière, faussement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Devant elle, la foule se fendait en deux pour lui laisser le passage, en un signe manifeste de respect implicite. Mais quand dans son dos elle entendit la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrir à nouveau, elle pressa insidieusement le pas. De manière presque imperceptible pour quiconque n'avait pas l'œil avisé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son poursuivant, qui dès que ce fut possible s'était précipité à sa suite.

Presque totalement oublieux de son rang et de toute dignité, Thorin voulu se précipiter vers Drina, qu'il voyait disparaitre au fond de la pièce. Seul son fils, qui lui tira discrètement la manche, le retint de se mettre à courir. Serrant les poings, il traversa à son tour la pièce, curieux mélange d'impatience et de retenue. Il se força à apparaitre poli et courtois, saluant d'un élégant mouvement de tête tous ceux qui s'inclinait devant son passage. Mais sur ses rétines restait figée l'image d'une robe de taffetas bleue, disparaissant dans un recoin sombre, et d'un corps qu'il voulait étreindre. La garder tout contre lui, et ne plus jamais la laisser s'enfuir.

Thorin ne savait pas qui du soulagement, de la tristesse ou de la colère qui se disputaient en lui avait le dessus sur les autres. Le soulagement, car la débâcle dans laquelle s'enfonçait peu à peu le conseil avait finalement été stoppée de la manière la plus ferme qui soit, et en ce moment même un accord qui leur était favorable était en train d'être établi, grâce aux bons soins de Balin et surtout à la présence d'esprit de Drina. La tristesse, car cette dernière s'était mise d'elle même en position de faiblesse. Elle s'était inclinée, elle avait dû céder, et pourquoi ? Pour lui permettre à lui, à leur fils, et à Fili de garder la face devant un conseil que ne le méritait pas le moins du monde. De la colère enfin, contre ce conseil justement, qui avait contesté ses décisions et manqué de causer leur perte à tous. Contre Drina, qui avait pris une décision stupide juste pour le sauver lui, sans penser une seule seconde à elle. Et surtout, il était furieux contre lui-même. Car pendant qu'il se battait comme un chiffonnier contre Valmar, Drina elle cherchait une solution, trouvait une solution, appliquait une solution. Elle s'était effacée pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé. Lui avait été incapable d'en faire de même.

Parce que peu importe combien la décision de Drina l'horripilait, il était dans l'obligation d'avouer qu'elle était la plus logique de toutes, et surtout celle la plus facilement applicable. A vrai dire, il aurait dû y penser lui-même devant une telle simplicité. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? _Parce qu'il ne voulait pas envisager la moindre hypothèse pouvant mettre en péril Drina_, lui chuchota sa conscience. De toute évidence, c'était raté. Il aurait voulu s'y opposer de toutes ses force, renié une telle possibilité, effacer la moindre esquisse d'une telle idée. Mais cette dernière était solidement ancrée dans les esprits de tous, et il ne pouvait plus à présent les dissuader d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui semblait être la voie la plus juste. Quand il les avait quittés, Balin était déjà en train de préparer les conditions du vote, pendant que les autres conseillers discutaient les derniers termes du contrat. C'était fait, et rien ne pourrait y changer.

Toujours suivit par son fils et ses deux neveux, Thorin gagna finalement ses appartements. Bien que s'attendant à les trouver vides, il constata avec étonnement que pour une fois, Drina n'avait pas fuit à l'autre de bout de la montagne. C'était une bonne surprise. Très bonne même. Elle était là, assise au coin de la cheminée dans son fauteuil préféré, lisant un de ses livres, comme si rien de fâcheux ou sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire ne venait d'arriver. Sur un guéridon, une théière fumante, deux tasses encore vides et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Une scène commune, tellement _normale_ qu'elle en semblait décalée par rapport aux dernier événements. Thorin eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce que déjà Thran se précipitait en avant, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère avec l'insouciance d'un enfant. Mais plus surprenant, Fili et Kili en firent de même, oubliant toute idée de dignité pour la serrer avec affection dans leurs bras. A moitié étouffée par les trois garçons, Drina ne put réprimer un léger rire. Et ce son dérida finalement Thorin, qui sourit avec tendresse à sa compagne. Même si celle-ci ne le regardait pas, trop occupée à essayer de respirer. Finalement, les trois garçons la relâchèrent pour laisser la place à Thorin, sans toutefois s'éloigner d'elle de plus de quelques pas. Mais Thorin ne l'enlaça pas. Trop impersonnel pour lui n'est ce pas ? Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser avec urgence et passion, la prenant totalement au dépourvue. Mais bien vite elle réagit, répondant avec avidité au baiser, faisant siffler leurs neveux et rougir leur fils, qui avait encore parfois un peu de mal avec les démonstrations débordantes de… _tendresse_, pour ne pas dire autre chose, de ses parents…

Thran voulut les interrompre et se racla la gorge avec insistance, mais rien ni fit. Fili et Kili réprimèrent difficilement leurs rires et se joignirent à leur cousin, mais rien à faire, les deux adultes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, tout bonnement inséparables. Rien. Pas même la cavalcade de la compagnie qui déboulait à grand renforts de cris dans le salon, pour finalement s'éteindre en un concert de couinements absolument ridicules en constatant l'indécence de la scène à laquelle ils assistaient bien malgré eux. Néanmoins, ils étaient bien contents de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à recoller les morceaux. _Pour une fois_. Finalement, Drina et Thorin se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et l'œil vide de toute forme d'intelligence. Ils étaient tellement mielleux et dégoulinant d'amour que les autres hésitaient entre l'attendrissement et l'écœurement. Avec cependant un très net penchant pour l'écœurement.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, » dit Bofur, ramenant finalement l'attention sur lui. « Mais moi et les autres on était pas à la réunion, et on voudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé en vrai. On a juste vu Hannibal se faire emmener fissa-fissa par les gardes, et à un moment à la fin on entendait tout le monde crier, juste un peu avant que vous sortiez. »

En quelques mots, Fili expliqua à Bofur et aux autres absents du conseil ce qui s'y était dit, appuyé par Kili et Thran, qui commentaient presque chacune de ses phrases. Drina et Thorin, blottit dans bras l'un de l'autre, se contentait de hocher la tête, et d'afficher un air le plus impassible possible quand leurs regards, tantôt furieux, tantôt amplis de pitié se tournait vers eux. Mais bientôt, Fili acheva son discours sur la sortie flamboyante de Drina, et un silence à couper au couteau se fit dans la salle. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps puisque, avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse reprendre la parole, un jeune page tout essoufflé fit irruption dans les appartements. Plié en deux, il tentait d'esquisser une révérence, tout en essayant de reprendre sou souffle écourté.

-« Ma… majesté… » bégaya-t-il entre deux inspirations difficiles. « Le… le conseil va… il va rendre son… verdict… Vous… vous devriez y… y aller… »

Drina regarda Thorin. Thorin regarda Drina. La joie avait soudainement laissé la place à l'anxiété, une angoisse profonde que rien ne saurait apaiser. Rien, sauf une certaine annonce, dont il ne pouvait prévoir avec assurance le dénouement. Mais pourtant ils se sourirent, complices comme toujours. Thorin présenta une main à Drina, qu'elle saisit avec reconnaissance.

-« Nous ferons face… » murmura-t-elle.

-« … comme nous l'avons toujours fait… » renchérit Thorin.

_Ensembles_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Comme un fou va jeter la mer _  
_ Des bouteilles vides et puis espère _  
_ Qu'on pourra lire à travers _  
_ S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air _  
_ Pour te dire que je me sens seul _  
_ Je dessine à l'encre vide un désert_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine avait passée depuis l'annonce du conseil. Le verdict, s'il n'était pas totalement prévisible, était grandement attendu. Sans appel, le conseil avait tranché en faveur de la proposition de dame Drina. Quelles que fussent les autres idées qui furent proposées, aucune n'emporta les suffrages. C'était fait. Et devant le peuple réunit d'Erebor, Balin, maitre de cérémonie jusqu'au bout, avait annoncé les différentes dispositions prises par le haut-conseil. Puis Drina avait lu la déclaration qu'elle avait faite, et montré sa signature. Thran avait signé, puis Fili, Kili, et dix des conseillers les plus importants. Parmi eux Tender qui, les yeux brulant de haine, avait été obligé de s'avouer vaincu, et surtout de s'incliner devant Drina, ce qu'il ne fit qu'à contrecœur. Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers Thorin. Il n'avait pas bougé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'annonce, ni pris la parole. Puis, après un temps qui avait parut infiniment long à tous ceux présents, il avait saisit une plume et parapher le document officiel, scellant finalement leur destin à tous.

Une semaine. Une semaine que Drina était dévisagée partout où elle allait. Tantôt avec crainte ou curiosité, tantôt avec déférence ou mépris. Mais jamais avec indifférence. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, le moindre de ses gestes était scruté, et ses paroles écoutées avec une remarquable attention. Et s'il en était de même pour Thran, c'était dans une moindre mesure. Sans négligé le fait que ce dernier pouvait compter sur l'appui permanent de Fili et Kili, qui ne lâchaient plus leur cousin d'une semelle. Mais Thorin ne pouvait en faire de même avec Drina, qui régulièrement se retrouvait désœuvrée. Alors elle avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle allait aider Oin à l'infirmerie, fouinait dans les rayonnages les plus poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, ou préparait ses propres décoctions médicinales. Comme avant. Mais bien qu'elle s'efforce de le nier, tout avait changé.

Plus que les regards, l'altitude des gens avait changé. Qu'elle se déplace dans le palais ou en ville, tous désormais s'inclinaient devant elle. C'était déjà le cas avant, quand elle n'était _que_ dame Drina, et pas encore la compagne officielle du roi. Cependant, à cette époque, elle avait plus ou moins réussit à juguler le phénomène. Mais à présent… Pourtant, si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Non, les révérences, elle aurait pu s'y acclimater, tout comme les regards porteurs de tant de sentiments. Tout ça, oui. Mais les gardes qui la collaient à la moindre de ses sorties, ça, c'était insupportable ! Oh, ils faisaient mine de ne pas la suivre directement, et empruntaient des chemins détournés. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle les voyait. L'uniforme des gardes du palais était tellement reconnaissable ! Bleu azur, tellement discret ! Mais la montagne était gardée, et nul intrus ne pouvait y pénétrer. Alors où était l'intérêt de la suivre ainsi à la trace ? Sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une foutue bonne femme, et hobbit de surcroit, elle était incapable de se défendre toute seule ? Elle avait participé à la quête visant à reconquérir Erebor tout de même ! Mais il fallait croire que les gens ne voyaient en elle que la jolie poupée de porcelaine, tellement fragile, et pas la cambrioleuse qui se cachait derrière.

Drina était devenue reine. Elle avait la gloire, la reconnaissance, le pouvoir, la richesse, les gens à ses pieds. Elle avait tout. Et elle était malheureuse comme les pierres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Difficile d'appeler au secours _  
_ Quand tant de drames nous oppressent _  
_ Et les larmes nouées de stress _  
_ Étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour _  
_ De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse _  
_ Et dans un dernier espoir disparaissent_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine de plus s'écoula. Peu à peu, Drina dépérissait. Ses joues se creusaient, sa taille s'affinait, son visage perdait de ses couleurs. Trop de pression pesant sur ses frêles épaules. Mais pourtant quelle pression ? Elle n'avait la responsabilité de rien ! Si encore elle avait eu quelque chose pour la maintenir occupée, quelque chose pour la sortir de l'habitude effroyable dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait. Mais rien. Rien si ce n'est la même et implacable routine, qui la tuait à petit feu.

Néanmoins, Thorin s'aperçut rapidement des changements chez la jeune femme. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, évidemment. Mais les rares fois où il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, elle lui avait gentiment sourit, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Il avait même mit Thran à contribution, mais sa mère se refusait également à se confier à lui. Alors les jours passèrent, laissant Drina s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la déprime. Simplement, il n'en prit la pleine mesure que lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'elle le pensait endormit à ses côtés, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Doucement, craintivement, comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller. Sauf que c'était déjà le cas. Et Thorin n'avait rien put faire d'autre que rester là pendant des heures, immobile et silencieux, à attendre que ses sanglots ne s'apaisent et qu'elle ne s'endorme. Et une fois sûr de son sommeil, il avait finalement laissé les larmes couler à son tour sur ses joues. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Pourtant le lendemain matin quand il s'éveilla, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La solution de l'énigme au comportement de Drina, qui la veille encore lui semblait insoluble, était si simple qu'il manqua de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il ne le fit pas, tenant à son intégrité physique, mais ne se priva pas de se maudire devant sa stupidité. Drina était déjà levée et n'était pas présente, mais tant mieux. Il s'habilla rapidement et gagna en hâte son pureau personnel, attrapant simplement un petit pain beurré sur la table dressée du petit déjeuner. Sa rapide collation avalée, il commença à fouiller avec assiduité parmi tous les documents et les rapports qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Et dans les tiroirs. Et sur les étagères. Et… à peu près partout en fait.

Pendant qu'il cherchait… quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire, Thorin se remémora l'idée qu'il avait eue. Il reconnaissait le comportement de Drina pour avoir eu exactement le même de nombreuses années plus tôt. A l'époque, il venait toujours d'être couronné prince héritier. D'une certaine manière, son statut avait été réaffirmé, et touts ces stupides règles protocolaires s'étaient encore plus renforcées. Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas plus de devoirs qu'avant, ni la moindre responsabilité. Il s'était enfoncé dans l'habitude, jusqu'à ne plus trouver le moyen de s'en libérer. Ce qui l'avait sauvé ? Son père, qui du jour au lendemain lui avait demandé de se charger d'un dossier, celui des échanges commerciaux avec la ville de Dale, et leurs rapports avec le Seigneur Girion. Thorin n'avait pas dormit durant trois jours tant il avait été occupé. Mais il était heureux. Soulagé serait plus juste en vérité. Soulagé de ne plus rester planté là à ne rien faire, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile. Il n'avait pas de doute quand au fait qu'il en serait de même pour Drina.

Ayant finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fit mandé un page, et lui demanda d'aller chercher dame Drina. A l'heure actuelle, elle était sans doute à la bibliothèque. Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand il la vit arriver, moins de dix minutes plus tard, le visage anxieux. Mais ses traits se détendirent en constatant l'air resplendissant et… malicieux de Thorin. Haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait galamment tiré en arrière pour elle. Il lui servit une tasse de thé, quelle accepta de bon cœur, curieuse malgré elle de savoir la raison pour laquelle Thorin lui avait demandé de venir si rapidement. Sans un mot, Thorin lui tendit une épaisse liasse de papiers. Plus intriguée que jamais, Drina s'en saisit et parcourut rapidement les lignes soigneusement calligraphiées. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, elle releva la tête, interloquée.

-« Thorin, je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle. « Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce rapport sur les mines ? »

-« Drina, » souffla Thorin. « Je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas bien. Non, n'essaye pas de nier. Tu ne dors presque plus, tu as perdu l'appétit et j'en passe… Je te connais Drina, tu es incapable de me mentir. Ce que tu ignore cependant, c'est que je sais parfaitement ce qui te met dans cet état. »

Drina, qui avait baissé les yeux durant le discours de Thorin, releva la tête, surprise.

-« Tu t'ennuie, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu n'as rien de nouveau à faire, et tu t'enfonces dans la routine. Bientôt, si nous ne faisons rien, tout ne sera plus qu'automatismes pour toi. Sauf que ça ne se réalisera pas, pas si je peux l'empêcher. C'est là que ce rapport intervient. »

Thorin désigna d'une vague geste de la main le rapport que Drina tenait encore à la main.

-« Tu sais que le haut-conseil se réunit une fois par mois ? » demanda Thorin. Drina hocha la tête, bien que ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. « En tant que princes de sang, Fili et Kili sont tenus d'y participer. Et pour les former, je leur donne régulièrement, depuis plusieurs années déjà, un ou deux dossiers dont ils doivent s'occuper pour le conseil. Cela me permet de déléguer certaines tâches, et à eux de se former à la régence. Bref, tout le monde y gagne. J'aimerai que tu te charge toit aussi de l'un de ces dossiers, ainsi que Thran s'il l'accepte. Ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour vous deux. »

-« Thorin… » balbutia Drina après un long silence. « Crois-moi, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et je suis touchée que tu me fasses à ce point confiance… Mais les mines ? Thorin, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses depuis mon arrivée ici, mais ça reste loin de mon domaine de prédilection… Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à gérer un truc pareil ? »

Se levant de son siège, Thorin se dirigea vers Drina. Il la fit se lever, et sans un mot l'enlaça.

-« Tu en es capable, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Plus encore que tu ne le penses. Fais-moi confiance. Fais-_toi_ confiance. »

Tendrement, Thorin l'embrassa, voulant lui transmettre dans ce baiser tout l'amour lui portait et la foi qu'il plaçait en elle. Un instant indécise, Drina lui sourit finalement, une leur décidée dans le regard. Une lueur de combativité qu'il n'y avait pas vue depuis deux semaines. Heureux de la savoir aussi résolue, il lui sourit en retour.

-« Avec la dernière réunion impromptue, le haut-conseil se réunira dans trois semaines, » lui dit-il. « Ça ira ? »

-« Je serais prête, » assura-t-elle.

Et à voir sa détermination, elle ne parlait pas seulement du dossier. Après un dernier sourire, Drina se dirigea vers la sortie, commençant déjà la lecture assidue des précieux documents. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, Thorin l'interpella une dernière fois.

-« Peux-tu m'envoyer Thran ? Je voudrais lui proposer la même chose. »

Hochant la tête, Drina sortit finalement du bureau. Un large sourire s'épanouit alors sur les lèvres de Thorin. Il eut un bref rire, aussi satisfait qu'il était possible de l'être. Il avait réussit à sortir Drina de sa torpeur, et il s'en félicitait. Et d'après les événements qui se profilaient à l'horizon, il pouvait assurer avec certitude que d'ici quelques jours tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Dans une semaine très exactement. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup d'ici moins de quelques minutes, il esquissa une légère grimace, contrastant avec sa joie précédente. Pourtant, il était sûr de lui. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour se défiler maintenant. Il allait finalement se résoudre à se mettre au travail quand on toqua à la porte. Invitant la personne à entrer, il fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissant de Thran, qui avait immédiatement répondu à sa convocation.

-« Entre mon garçon, prend un siège ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Trop joyeusement. Trop faux. « Je voulais te parler d'un projet que j'ai pour toi, tout comme ta mère. Mais avant ça, je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'assez important, et de beaucoup plus personnel… »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Désolée de briser vos espoirs, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite de cette discussion dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais vous en comprendrez bientôt le sujet, si vous n'avez pas déjà une petite idée !**

**La chanson est "Tous les cris les SOS" de Daniel Balavoine.**

**Review ?**


	52. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Le titre est assez explicite, non ? Anniversaire en prévision ! Et je préviens d'avance, la fin du chapitre ne va pas vous plaire. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Savourez bien ce qu'il y a avant !**

**Merci à Claire1663, Aliena Wyvern, Sally-of-middle-earth, Lizzia0901, Dame Marianne et Sabrinabella pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Petite parenthèse : (vous pouvez passez directement à la lecture si ça ne vous intéresse pas). Vous l'avez vu, le tire du chapitre d'aujourd'hui est "Joyeux anniversaire". C'est une sacrée coïncidence, mais dans quelques jours (samedi pour être exacte), cette fic fêtera ses 1 an. Oui, Le 10 octobre, ça fera un an que j'aurais posté le prologue de "Mon fils, ma bataille". C'est totalement une coïncidence que ce chapitre précis tombe à cette période de l'année, mais c'est un beau symbole je pense. Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour vous remercier vous les lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui me laissent régulièrement des review, ou même celles qui passent quand elle peuvent. Avoir une telle réponse, de telles réaction, et autant d'encouragements, c'est absolument fantastique. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire en est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous que je continue d'écrire, même quand je doute ou me décourage. Alors merci à vous tous, tout simplement, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui ont mit cette histoire en follow/favoris. Enfin, une dernière petite dédicace à Aliena Wyvern, qui la première m'a initié au fem!Bilbo, qui m'a encouragé à poster cette histoire en laquelle je ne croyais pas, qui est là depuis le début et toujours présente aujourd'hui. Merci à toi !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 45 : Joyeux anniversaire !**

**.**

Le soleil avait à peine pointé le bout de son nez que déjà le grand salon bruissait d'une activité silencieuse, à peine troublée par de discrets chuchotis.

-« Tout est prêt ? » demanda Thorin, pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois de la mâtiné. En réalité, c'était _à peine_ la quinzième.

-« Oui mon oncle, depuis des heures déjà, » répondit Fili, pour la quinzième fois également, avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Par contre Kili, est ce que c'était bien nécessaire de mettre un somnifère dans sa tasse de thé ? »

-« Hey ! » s'exclama l'accusé. « C'était même pas mon idée d'abord, mais la tienne ! Et puis, je te rappelle que Drina est toujours levée à l'aube, on aurait jamais eu le temps de finir sinon ! »

Sur ces mots, Thorin manqua de s'étouffer.

-« Vous… vous avez fait… non… quand même pas… vous n'avez pas osé… »

-« Rhooo ça va, » plaida Kili, pas le moins du monde coupable. « C'était que quelques gouttes, juste de quoi la faire dormir jusqu'à une heure décente. On n'a pas idée de se lever à une heure pareille de toute manière ! »

-« Et sinon, tu penses qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? » demanda Fili en une tentative ouverte et totalement flagrante de diversion.

-« Aucune chance, » assura fermement Thran. « A coup sûr, elle pense que vous ignorez sa date d'anniversaire. Et par conséquent, elle n'attend rien de votre part. »

-« Évidemment que nous connaissons sa date de naissance ! » s'exclama vivement Kili, avant de baisser d'un ton devant le regard furieux de son oncle. « C'est notre tante quand même ! »

-« Une tante qui n'a jamais fêté d'anniversaire avec nous, » contra immédiatement le blond.

-« Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, » renchérit pourtant le cadet. « Tout se passera bien. »

Thorin frôla une nouvelle fois la crise d'asphyxie. Par étouffement. _Encore_.

-« Tout se passera bien ? Comment peux-tu assurer une telle chose ? »

-« Je la connais, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de sa réponse. Mais je parie quand même que sa première réaction sera les larmes ! »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Chut ! » les coupa Kili. « J'entends du bruit, la voilà… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_ Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_**  
**_ Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_ Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne_**  
**_ Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Drina ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir le soleil briller à la fenêtre. Étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main, elle se redressa sur son lit, étirant machinalement le bras vers l'autre côté du matelas. Froid. Thorin devait être levé depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui était assez rare. D'ordinaire, elle était presque toujours levé la première, ou dans le pire des cas juste après lui. Mais bon, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle devait avouer qu'il était très agréable de pouvoir paresser un peu au lit. Et elle avait si bien dormit !

Baillant une nouvelle fois, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Ses ablutions terminées, elle prit une robe propre dans l'armoire. Une fois prête, elle hésita un instant, mais finalement décida de prendre un peu plus de temps et de refaire correctement ses tresses, au lieu de simplement brosser ses cheveux. Après tout, elle pouvait se permettre d'être en retard pour une fois, elle qui attendait toujours les autres pour déjeuner ! Ayant finalement achevé de se préparer, elle fit rapidement le lit, remettant les couvertures et les oreillers en place, et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, elle fut surprise de voir la pièce vide et silencieuse. Pourtant, vu l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas être la seule debout, non ? Et la table du petit déjeuné était dressée, ce qui signifiait que personne n'avait quitté les appartements. Mais alors…

-« Surprise ! »

Saisit de stupeur, Drina se retourna, portant une main à sa poitrine, dans laquelle son cœur battait la chamade. Un à un, les nains sortaient de leur cachette, derrière les fauteuils ou les rideaux… Elle vit même Bofur et Bifur dégager difficilement la nappe de la table sous laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Mais surtout, elle vit que tous tenaient à la main des paquets, de couleurs et de tailles variés. Puis le silence se fit une nouvelle fois. Se retournant de nouveau, Drina fit face à son fils, qui portait dans ses bras le plus imposant gâteau qu'elle ait jamais vu, même à l'époque où elle vivait encore dans la Comté. A côté de lui, Thorin, tout sourire, la couvait du regard avec tendresse, semblant s'amuser de sa stupéfaction. Puis il se mit à chanter de sa voix profonde et grave.

-« Joyeux anniversaire… »

Tous en cœur, les nains reprirent le chant traditionnel et ancestral, commun à tous les peuples d'Arda, et s'approchèrent à petits pas du trio. Drina les regarda tous. Ils étaient là, pour elle. Ses amis, sa famille. Ses neveux, son fils et son compagnon. Juste pour elle. Alors les larmes dégringolèrent ses joues. A cette réaction, pourtant tellement prévisible de sa part, elle eut un léger rire étranglé devant cette situation incongrue, rire qui trouva son écho parmi ses amis. Parce que, malgré les larmes, son regard brun pétillait de joie. Mais les larmes disparurent finalement quand, plus ou moins discrètement, Fili et Kili glissèrent deux pièces d'or chacun dans les poches de leur cousin. Encore un pari, et qui visiblement avait tourné en défaveur des deux frères. Se doutant malgré elle de la raison d'un telle pari, et qui provoquait chez Thran un air si fier de lui, elle ignora les trois garçons pour se pencher vers Thorin, qui la prit dans ses bars et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

Emue, mais parvenant cette fois-ci à juguler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle lui sourit avec un plaisir manifeste, et Thorin lui sourit en retour. Avec délicatesse, il la mena à table et la fit assoir à la place d'honneur, là où lui-même s'asseyait habituellement. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord, mais la table n'était pas recouverte des mets communs au petit déjeuner, mais croulait sous les gâteaux et les pâtisseries. De quoi avoir une indigestion de gourmandise ! Mais devant elle, en lieu et place des aliments, la multitude de paquets avaient été déposés en un savant mélange. Tout autour de la table, les nains présents la regardait avec affection, visiblement amusé de sa gêne. Car oui, Drina était gêné, plus encore qu'elle était émue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ses joues brillaient d'un rouge vif, et son regard se posait partout sauf sur ses amis. Mais pourtant, elle fut bien obligée de fixer son attention quand Thorin se leva finalement, prenant la parole.

-« Mes très chers amis… » déclara-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop pompeux et cérémonieux pur être sincère, élargissant encore plus les sourires déjà présents. « Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une personne qui nous est chère, j'ai nommé Drina ici présente. »

-« Thorin… » souffla cette dernière à mi-voix. « C'est trop… beaucoup trop… »

Pour toute réponse, Thorin lui sourit affectueusement.

-« Rien de ce que je pourrais te donner ne sera jamais suffisant. Alors on fera sans … »

Se rasseyant à sa place, Thorin prit un long couteau pour découper le gâteau, tandis que Thran prenait le premier paquet sur la pile branlante et le tendait à sa mère. Après un instant d'hésitation, celle-ci commença à défaire le papier rouge, sous les regards impatients de tous. Plus particulièrement celui de Bombur, dont c'était le paquet. C'est avec surprise que Drina découvrit tout un set de préparation pour le thé, dont plusieurs sachets importés de très loin. Mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle vit les mots _Origine : Comté_ gravé sur le côté d'un coffret.

Assis à côté de ses cousins, Thran retint le sourire quelque peu ironique devant les larmes _tellement_ _prévisibles_ de sa mère, et se pencha vers les deux frères.

-« Quand je vous disais qu'elle pleurerait ! » chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Je ne te croyais pas, mais là je dois avouer que tu as vu parfaitement juste, » répondit Fili. « Une vraie fontaine ! »

-« Dis Thran, » demanda Kili. « Tu penses qu'elle fera quoi quand elle apprendra que tout Erebor a été décoré en son honneur ? »

-« Ouch ! » s'exclama Thran à voix basse, une moue amusée au coin des lèvres. « On aura de la chance si on échappe à une noyade lacrymale ! Mais je pense qu'il est encore plus probable qu'elle se contente de virer couleur coquelicot et se cache la tête entre les mains… Tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aller se terrer à l'abri des regards dans sa chambre ! »

A ces mots, Fili et Kili éclatèrent de rie, rapidement suivit par leur cousin. Mais leur éclat fut camouflé par le cri de joie en découvrant le paquet d'Ori, des très vieux livres en khuzdul, remontant à plusieurs siècles, et totalement uniques.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Tu sais mon amour_**  
**_ Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_**  
**_ Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent_**  
**_ J'ai à t'offrir des croyances_**  
**_ Pour conjurer l'absence_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée se déroula dans la même ambiance gaie et légère. Drina avait ouvert les cadeaux offerts par la compagnie dans la mâtiné, découvrant, ou plutôt redécouvrant avec une surprise incroyable à quel point ses amis la connaissaient bien. Bofur et Bifur lui avaient offert une série de petites figurines en bois, faites et peintes à la main par eux même. Dori, en accord avec le cadeau de Bombur, lui avait acheté un ravissant service à thé en porcelaine. Oin, en guérisseur qui se respecte, lui avait procuré des herbes venant du Gondor et du Rohan, très difficiles à acquérir, et qui manquaient encore à son arsenal de plantes médicinales. En parlant d'arsenal, Dwalin lui avait offert une épée courte, forgée par ses soins, et parfaitement adaptée à la taille de la jeune femme. Son frère Balin avait quand à lui choisit pour elle un set d'écriture, avec différentes plumes et encres de couleurs afin de réaliser des enluminures. Gloin lui avait offert une ravissante paire de boucles d'oreille, serties de rubis, et parfaitement assortis à la robe de velours rouge achetée par Nori. Enfin, Fili et Kili lui avaient offert un collier de perles, un petit miroir de main, une couverture brodée et d'autres objets plus communs. A en juger la légère couche de poussière qui demeurait sur certains d'entre eux, même après avoir été époussetés, ils étaient très vieux. Thorin avait approuvé ses dires en lui indiquant que ces reliques appartenaient à sa défunte sœur Dis, et faisaient partis des rares souvenirs matériels que les deux garçons gardaient de leur mère. Drina avait voulu refuser, plaidant qu'ils avaient une trop grande valeur sentimentale et familiale. Mais la contredisant, Fili lui avait assuré qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Et ça n'avait pas manqué, Drina avait pleuré.

En parlant de famille, elle n'avait reçu aucun présent de Thorin et Thran, mais tous deux lui avaient assuré qu'elle les aurait le soir même. En revanche, elle avait eu des dizaines d'autres cadeaux, y compris de la part de personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Toutes la journée, tous les nains qu'elle croisait lui avaient souhaité un très joyeux anniversaire, et lui avaient offert mille présents, allant des simples dessins offert par des enfants à la parure ridiculement clinquante d'or et de pierres semi-précieuses, cadeau d'un haut dignitaire des Monts de Fer en actuelle mission diplomatique à Erebor. Mais cela, ce n'était encore rien ! Toutes les tentures, les étendards, les draperies, et tout ce qui de manière générale affichait aux yeux de tous le bleu de la royauté… Tout avait été changé pour laisser place à du rouge profond, _sa_ couleur. Couleur à laquelle elle avait été parfaitement assortie d'ailleurs, passant par toutes les teintes de coquelicot et de pivoine, sans oublier le rouge vermeil. Elle avait eu les joues en feu toute la journée, incroyablement gênée de cette débauche de moyens, et souhaitant par-dessus tout être ailleurs, à l'abri des regards. Quand elle l'avait dit à Thran, Fili et Kili, les trois garçons étaient partis dans un fou-rire mémorable. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Même cet abominable nain qu'était Tender n'avait pas réussit à lui gâcher la journée. Quand elle s'était présentée au bras de Thorin dans la salle de réunion, lui comme les autres avait été obligé de s'incliner devant elle et de lui souhaiter « un très joyeux anniversaire ». Et même si ses mots suintaient l'hypocrisie et le dégout le plus total, voir sa mine outrée à l'idée de s'incliner devant une dame de si piètre condition était une vue des plus plaisantes à contempler. Mais rapidement, elle avait été happée par les conversations et en avait oublié le blond. Elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cet imbécile un jour pareil !

Une journée merveilleuse, une comme elle n'en avait pas vécut depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Une journée où, elle l'ignorait encore, tout allait basculer…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main_**  
**_ J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris_**  
**_ Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin_**  
**_ Qu'un geste qui revient_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir était tombé sur Erebor. Après cette journée chargée en émotion, toute la compagnie était réunie dans le salon, prenant leur souper et discutant à mi-voix. Seul Thorin ne participait pas au bavardage ambiant, et restait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Mis à part Thran, qui guettait discrètement son père du coin de l'œil, se doutant de ce qui le tracassait. Voulant lui apporter un peu de répit, il se leva finalement de table, interrompant les discussions, et se dirigea vers un coin du salon pour saisir sa viole. Puis, s'asseyant sur un tabouret, il sourit à sa mère, et commença à jouer.

La mélodie était vive, gaie et enjouée. L'archet ne glissait sur les cordes, il volait, et le délicat frottement du crin produisait des notes d'une pureté inimaginable. Drina était bouleversée, émue, touchée plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer. La musique venait la chercher au plus profond d'elle même, l'empêchant simplement de penser à autre chose qu'à cette mélodie. Elle avait toujours eu un rapport particulier à la musique. Enfant déjà, elle avait toujours été fascinée par les musiciens et les troubadours. Grandissant, elle avait appris la harpe, puis avait été amenée à composer ses propres morceaux. Puis elle avait rencontré Thorin, qui jouait du même instrument qu'elle. C'était il y a de nombreuses années de cela, mais elle se rappelait encore de cette veillée au coin du feu, à Fondcombes, où la distance entre eux s'était effacée pour ne plus laissée que la complicité offerte par la musique. Mais même après leur rupture, elle avait continué à jouer. Thran avait hérité du don de ses parents pour la musique, bien que lui joue de la viole et non de la harpe. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. La musique, c'était les souvenirs heureux, la joie et l'insouciance. La musique, c'était la famille. Et quand la ballade se tût, elle la laissa essoufflée et retournée. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, repris son cours naturel. Mille et une pensées jaillirent dans son esprit, fulgurantes. Mais ces mots qui se bousculaient en elle ne trouvèrent qu'un seul écho :

-« Merci… »

Thran inclina simplement la tête, avant de remettre l'instrument à sa place et d'aller embrasser sa mère, qui le serra fortement dans ses bras. Quand elle le lâcha, ce fut le tour de Fili et Kili, qui félicitèrent chaleureusement leur cousin. Mais tandis que Thran recevait les acclamations de tous, Thorin se pencha vers Drina et lui prit la main.

-« Viens avec moi, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose… »

Intriguée, elle se laissa néanmoins faire quand Thorin la fit lever et la fit sortir des appartements royaux. Usant de couloirs peu fréquentés, qui plus est à cette heure tardive, ils parvinrent rapidement à l'une des terrasses, perchée sur une corniche surplombant la montagne. Leur terrasse d'une certaine manière. Là où il s'était retrouvé, séparé, aimé. Là où tous les secrets avaient été avoués, et bien plus encore. Curieuse, mais sentant également une point d'angoisse monter en elle, Drina ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en constatant que non, les remparts n'étaient pas plongés dans le noir, mais baignés dans la lumière d'une dizaine de torches. Plus loin, le banc de pierre, leur banc, avait été garni de coussins. C'était… c'était affreusement romantique comme ambiance. Ne voulant, n'osant pas penser ou ne serait ce qu'imaginer la raison de tels arrangement, elle se tourna vers Thorin. Mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Drina remarqua son front, marqué de plis soucieux, et son regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir se fixer sur elle. Et quand il se tourna finalement vers elle, elle ne put que constater l'inquiétude bien mal dissimulée au fond de ses yeux. Commençant à se sentir oppressée, elle voulut parler, mais Thorin la fit taire d'un baiser. Puis, il la mena délicatement au banc et la fit assoir. Lui par contre resta debout, la dominant de sa haute stature.

-« Drina… » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ce ton, si différent de celui du Thorin assuré qu'elle connaissait acheva de la paniquer. Mais il se racla la gorge, et sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole, il reprit d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-« Drina… cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous nous sommes retrouvés, et chacun des jours passés à tes côtés m'emplit de joie. Il y a des années de cela, je t'ai perdu de la plus douloureuse des manières, mais jamais mon cœur n'a su t'oublier. Tu es la première et la seule à l'avoir jamais fait battre ainsi. Je suis tombé amoureux de la femme brillante et courageuse que j'ai rencontré il y a si longtemps, et j'ai succombé sans même chercher à lutter dès lors que je t'ai revu. Quarante-cinq n'y ont rien fait, et toutes les années à venir ne pourront jamais rien y changer. Je t'aime. Tu es mon âme-sœur, mon unique, ma compagne. Mais même si j'ai conscience de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, malgré tout, cela ne me suffit pas. Non, aujourd'hui, je suis suffisamment égoïste pour vouloir te demander autre chose. Je veux pouvoir clamer au reste du monde que tu es mienne. »

Puis s'agenouillant devant elle, Thorin sortir de sa poche une bague. Une alliance. C'était un simple anneau d'or fin, dépourvu de pierres précieuses et de fioritures, si ce n'est un mince liseré de mithril, torsadant délicatement l'or. Bien loin des bagues parfois tapageuses qu'elle avait déjà vues dans les boutiques des joaillers. C'était… c'était une bague faite pour elle, tout simplement. Les larmes dégoulinaient déjà ses joues pâles, et le cri montait déjà dans sa poitrine alors même que la question n'avait pas été posée. Parce que oui, elle savait quelle question allait venir. Mais il n'allait pas… il ne pouvait pas… n'est ce pas ?

Thorin de son côté n'en menait pas bien large. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il réfléchissait à cette demande, et qu'il repoussait sans cesse l'échéance. Se persuadant que la situation actuelle lui convenait, qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer Drina. Mais voilà, plus les jours passaient, et plus le besoin terrible et possessif de la revendiquer sienne se faisait présent. Il avait cru qu'annoncer leur relation aux yeux de tous calmerait son ardeur. Mais l'exact opposé s'était produit. Plus que jamais, son désir s'était attisé. Il voulait l'appeler « sa femme », et il voulait être « son mari ». Mari et femme, ça sonnait bien non ? Et dans ses rêves, il se voyait lui passer la bague au doigt, et il la voyait rire et pleurer, et il posait la lourde couronne royale sur son front, et elle l'embrassait, et… Tant de choses, quand rien n'était encore dit, ou fait.

Il avait pris sa décision, et décidé à s'y tenir, il avait forgé dans le plus grand secret la bague de fiançailles, ainsi que les perles traditionnelles, à glisser dans les cheveux des futurs époux. Il avait eu un mal fou à trouver le temps de réaliser ces bijoux lui-même, qui plus est sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Mais il avait finalement réussit, lui-même sans savoir comment son secret n'avait-il pas été découvert. Mais il avait été bien obligé de faire son aveu à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Thran. Pour Thorin, il était inenvisageable de demander la main de Drina sans d'abord demander l'autorisation à leur fils. Il savait pertinemment que Thran l'acceptait comme père, mais accepterait-il également que les choses deviennent… plus officielles ? Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait été des plus compréhensifs. D'ailleurs, il avait même gentiment taquiné son père sur le temps qu'il avait pris pour simplement se résoudre à faire sa demande ! De là, les choses s'étaient mise en place sans heurts, et après cette journée d'anniversaire pleine de joie, ne restait plus qu'à lui de lui poser _enfin_ la question fatidique. Et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, à genoux, bague en main, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-« Drina, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix émue.

Mais si la réponse fut immédiate, elle n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait.

-« Non. »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**OUI, j'ai osé, mouhahaha ! Et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis fière de moi ! (euh... quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire, non ?)**

**La chanson est "Mon essentiel", d'Emmanuel Moire dans la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil.**

**Review ?**


	53. Retournement de situation

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière (surtout quand on voit où je vous avait laissé !), mais la période pré-vacances est toujours un peu compliquée... (parce qu'évidemment, les profs se décident tout au même moment à faire un contrôle, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !) Mais bref, assez de blabla, voilà la suite tant attendue, avec l'explication de ce "Non" fatidique.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Claire1663, Lizia0901, Guest, Dame Marianne, Sally-of-middle-earth et Sabrinabella pour leur review. (Eh les gens, on a passé le cap des 500 reviews, c'est juste exceptionnel, alors merci à tous !)**

**Réponse à Guest : Oui je suis horrible, méchante, sadique et j'en passe ! La réponse au pourquoi, c'est dans ce chapitre (non, je n'aurais pas osé vous faire mariné plus !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 46 : Retournement de situation**

**.**

_-« Drina, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix émue._

_Mais si la réponse fut immédiate, elle n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait._

_-« Non. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Tomber plus bas chaque jour _**  
**_ Condamné sans recours _**  
**_ Aller là où la peine m'entraîne _**  
**_ Courber le dos sans répit _**  
**_ S'égarer dans l'oublie _**  
**_ Se perdre là où l'ennuie m'emmène_ **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'écho de la voix étrangère n'eut pas le temps de disparaitre que déjà Thorin se relevait, se plaçant d'instinct devant Drina. Il dégaina immédiatement son épée, qui glissa d'un mouvement fluide hors de son fourreau avec un bruit métallique. Un son froid et sinistre. En un mot, dangereux. Se tournant en direction de ce qui semblait être la source du bruit, Thorin prit la parole d'une voix forte et impérieuse, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler la colère qui l'habitait pour avoir été dérangé dans un pareil moment.

-« Qui est là ? »

Les mots claquèrent, implacables, dans le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était abattu sur les remparts. Personne ne prit la parole durant de longues, très longues secondes, puis finalement un léger rire ironique et oh combien moqueur se fit entendre.

-« Thorin, Thorin, Thorin… Es-tu à ce point naïf ? Tu sais très bien qui je suis. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils. La voix lui paraissait vaguement familière, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à déterminer à qui elle appartenait. Drina, en revanche… Drina avait blêmit, perdant instantanément la rougeur incendiaire que Thorin avait fait naitre sur ses joues. Parce qu'elle, elle avait parfaitement reconnu la voix en question. Bien sûr, elle voulait douter de ses propres soupçons, nier l'inévitable catastrophe qui semblait vouloir fondre sur elle… mais il n'y avait pas d'issue, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'issue autre que l'impossible dialogue à sens unique qui allait se tenir. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'accrocha au bras armé de Thorin, tant pour lui faire baisser son épée que pour garder elle-même une ancre à la réalité.

-« Boldur… » murmura-t-elle dans une souffle.

Et ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Drina sentit Thorin se raidir à côté d'elle, tandis que le nain blond sortait de la pénombre où il s'était dissimulé. Il avait… changé… Les vêtements bien coupés aux riches tissus avaient disparus au profit de laine grossière et de coton sale. Sa chevelure et sa barbe, dont auparavant il prenait un soin tout particulier, étaient désormais hirsutes et abimés, d'une longueur indécente et aux pointes fourchues. Son regard bleu était voilé, ses pupilles bien trop dilatées, comme s'il était en permanence au bord du gouffre. Au bord de la folie. Au bord… ou enfoncé bien plus profondément qu'elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

-« Boldur… » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Parce que malgré l'état pitoyable se trouvait son ancien meilleur ami, son presque frère, malgré la pitié et la compassion de son cœur trop charitable qu'elle ne pouvait pas réprouver, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à oublier tout ce qui s'était dit, et tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle n'y arrivait pas… et ne le voulait pas. Il en avait trop fait pour qu'elle puisse ainsi lui pardonner. Qu'importent les années qu'il avait passé à son côté, qu'importe le soutien inébranlable qu'il lui avait offert dans les moments de doute et de désespoir, elle était incapable de pardonner pareille trahison. Pourtant, une idée dérangeante survint dans son esprit, qu'elle eut du mal à balayer. Elle était incapable d'excuser le comportement de Boldur, quand elle avait pardonné la traitrise mille fois plus douloureuse de Thorin. Pourquoi ? Parce que Thorin avait des circonstances atténuantes. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que c'était aussi de sa faute à elle, tous deux aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre. Elle avait eu de nombreuses raisons de pardonner à Thorin, toutes plus justes les unes que les autres. Elle n'en avait aucune pour Boldur. Alors ignorant le pincement de la culpabilité qui lui vrillait le cœur, elle se redressa, le dos droit et le visage fermé. Elle ferait face. Finit de fuir, finit de plier, finit de subir. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et aujourd'hui, ce serait lui qui s'inclinerait.

-« Ma chère, très chère Drina, » dit Boldur d'un ton doucereux, la voix rauque et écorchée. Il esquissa un semblant de révérence, et manqua de s'effondrer tant son maintien était instable. « Je suis… on ne peut plus heureux de te voir… »

-« Alors désolée que ce ne soit pas réciproque, » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Si Thorin fut surpris de voir Drina aussi imperturbable, et surtout du fait qu'elle lui tienne tête ainsi, il n'en montra rien. Le seul signe physique de son soulagement fut la soudaine relaxation de son bras armé, et la prise de sa main qui se desserra quelque peu sur son épée. Mais ça, seule Drina en fut témoin, et elle se garda bien de le signaler à haute voix. Ensembles, tous les deux, ils feraient face.

Boldur afficha un rictus défait, tant par la contrariété que par l'ironie. Il fit un pas en avant, et pointa un doigt qui se voulait menaçant vers Drina. Même si, à vrai dire, il ne parvint qu'à se rendre plus pathétique encore.

-« Tu parlais pas comme ça la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, » marmonna-t-il à mi-voix dans sa barbe. Mais néanmoins suffisamment fort pour que Drina puisse l'entendre.

-« Sur ce point ci par contre, tu as tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs, pour être plus précise, je ne parlais pas du tout, étant donné que je te frappais, » asséna-t-elle avec force. « Mais après, il ne tient qu'à toi que nous reprenions cette discussion où elle en était... »

Entendant ces mots, Thorin ne put refouler un léger rire, étonné mais heureux de voir Drina réagir ainsi. Ça c'était sa courageuse hobbit. Quand il avait reconnu Boldur, il avait craint qu'une nouvelle fois Drina se fasse avoir et ne cède à ses futiles caprices, trop faible face à celui qui fut pendant si longtemps une part importante de sa vie. Mais bien au contraire, il constatait non sans déplaisir que Drina n'avait pas décidé de lui faciliter les choses, loin de là.

Mais si Thorin appréciait le discours de Drina, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Boldur, dont le visage avait quelque peu viré au gris. Il leva les deux mains, en un vain signe d'apaisement qui ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde. Constatant l'échec difficilement niable de sa première approche, plus ou moins pacifique et basée sur l'apitoiement, Boldur se redressa, et fit face avec plus de lucidité qu'il n'en avait prouvé jusque-là au couple qui se tenait devant lui. En voyant son regard, auparavant troublé, s'éclairer de nouveau, Thorin dut se retenir de se jeter sur cette infâme vermine, qui avait cherché à les attendrir pour chercher leur pardon. Ou plutôt, celui de Drina. Mais celle-ci avait également saisit son petit jeu et ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. L'haleine avinée ne mentait pas, pas plus que ses yeux gris troublés, mais le tout n'en était pas moins exagéré par le formidable jeu d'acteur que leur avait servi Boldur. Et en voyant son ancien ami, désormais souriant et parfaitement conscient de ses gestes, elle eut l'inexplicable envie d'étrangler à mains nues cette petite ordure qui avait essayé de la prendre par les sentiments. Il la connaissait trop bien, et savaient parfaitement qu'elles étaient ses faiblesses. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Drina avait changé durant son absence. Elle s'était faite plus forte, plus fière, plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait affronté l'entièreté du haut conseil, lutté à armes égales contres leurs belles paroles et leurs beaux discours. Elle avait fait face à leurs sourires, à leur hypocrisie et à leurs petits jeux d'acteurs. Qu'importe ce que pourrait dire Boldur, elle n'était plus dupe désormais.

-« Drina… » souffla-t-il. « Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Je veux dire… tous les deux ? » rajouta-t-il en coulant un regard à Thorin. Ce dernier allait lui répondre, mais une nouvelle fois Drina fut plus rapide que lui.

-« Boldur, que les choses soient bien claires. Quoi que tu me dises, Thorin est également concerné. Et de toute manière, le moindre de tes mots lui sera entièrement rapporté. Alors épargne ma salive et, si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle. Ou tais-toi. Mais décide-toi vite. »

Boldur ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répliquer, et trop stupéfait par autant d'audace et d'impertinence de sa part. Quand à Thorin, s'il ne s'efforçait pas depuis le début de la discussion de maintenir de son mieux un masque impassible, il aurait depuis longtemps craqué et serait partit dans un immense fou rire. La mine impayable d'un Boldur hébété était unique en son genre, et avait manqué de l'achever. Alors il masqua ses gloussements, très peu dignes d'un roi, derrière une quinte de toux. Mais néanmoins, son regard bleu azur brillait encore d'amusement et de tendresse quand il se posait sur Drina. Cette dernière, ne pouvant que constater le silence de Boldur, se tourna franchement vers Thorin et lui dit d'un ton faussement hautain, trahit néanmoins par un sourire en coin.

-« Puisqu'il semblerait qu'il n'y ait rien à dire, je te propose que nous reprenions où nous en étions, qu'en dis-tu ? » Puis elle ajouta, cette fois-ci avec un large sourire mutin aux lèvres. « Après tout, si cet individu ne nous avait pas interrompu, je serais fiancée à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de se figer, stupéfait. Dans sa poche, la bague et les perles semblaient tout à coup peser bien plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de dire que… ? Elle venait de… ? Donc… elle aurait accepté ? Elle aurait dit oui ? Oui ? Oui. Oui ! N'arrivant pas à y croire, ce fut l'air radieux qu'affichait Drina qui acheva de le convaincre. Ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, il la prit par la taille et la fit tourbillonner autour de lui, lui arrachant un rire joyeux, le plus beau son du monde. Puis il la ramena contre lui, la serrant fort, si fort, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Et elle se pencha vers lui, joue contre joue, et murmura finalement à son oreille d'une voix douce et sérieuse, dépourvue de taquinerie.

-« Oui. Oui Thorin, je veux t'épouser, » chuchota-t-elle.

Son sourire était étincelant, et ses yeux brillaient de mille et une étoiles. Elle était si belle, si forte. Et elle était tout à lui. Thorin allait plonger la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la bague quand Drina fut brutalement arraché à son étreinte. Tout à son euphorie, il semblerait qu'il en ait oublié leur… invité indésirable. Boldur, cette immonde crapule, venait en effet de tirer Drina vers lui. Mais cette dernière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, puisqu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Le bras gauche de Boldur était paré de fines lignes sanglantes, là où les ongles de Drina s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair. Mais le nain blond ne semblait pas sentir cette douleur, pas plus que celle des coups de pieds que Drina lui envoyait dans les jambes. Brandissant de nouveau son épée qu'il avait quelque peu délaissée, Thorin se plaça face à Boldur, lui barrant toute retraite pour quitter les remparts. Sa joie envolée, il n'était plus que colère, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Drina face à lui, Boldur aurait depuis longtemps été réduit à l'état de cadavre.

-« Lâche. Là. Tout de suite, » grogna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, articulant soigneusement ses mots.

-« Et quoi, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? » persifla Boldur. « Désolé, très peu pour moi ! »

-« Et si moi ça me convient ? » ahana difficilement Drina entre deux coups. « Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est ma vie, et c'est mon cœur ! Ne croit pas une seule seconde avoir ton opinion à donner sur le sujet ! »

-« Si c'est pour t'offrir ainsi à lui, bien sûr que si j'ai mon mot à dire ! » s'exclama Boldur, furieux. « Tu t'apprêtais à épouser ce roi de pacotille, il fallait bien que j'intervienne pour t'empêcher de commettre une telle erreur ! »

Drina se tourna très légèrement vers Thorin. Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus et hocha brièvement la tête. L'échange muet n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elle repartit bien vite à la charge.

-« Parce que c'est ça ton problème? Que j'épouse Thorin ? Ne me ment pas Boldur. Thorin n'est pas le problème, c'est toi ! »

-« C'est faux ! » éructa Boldur. « C'est faux ! C'est lui le problème ! Lui, pas moi ! »

-« Non Boldur, » continua la hobbit d'un ton ferme, parfaitement imperturbable. « Tu aurais réagi exactement de la même manière si n'importe qui avait demandé ma main. Tu penses m'aimer, mais ce n'est rien d'autre que de la jalousie maladive, et un stupide désir possessif. Tu veux m'avoir, tu penses m'avoir, mais jamais je n'ai été tienne ! »

-« C'est faux Drina, c'est faux ! Pendant des années, j'ai été le seul homme de ta vie, plus que ton ami, ton unique confident. J'étais tout pour toi, comme tu étais tout pour moi. Nous étions si bien ensembles Drina. Tous les deux, juste nous deux. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela change ? »

Durant sa tirade, Boldur avait quelque peu desserré son étreinte. C'était infime, mais suffisant. Profitant de la distraction offerte par le discours de Drina, Thorin se jeta en avant, et sans laisser à Boldur le temps de réagir, récupéré Drina et la mit en sécurité derrière lui. Boldur leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, tandis que les larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. La pointe de l'épée contre sa jugulaire, le nain blond savait qu'il allait mourir. La main de Thorin ne tremblait pas, sa prise était ferme sur la garde de son épée. Il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire, un infime geste, et il pourrait transpercer Boldur de part en part. Un geste, et il pourrait voir son sang rougir le sol, et couler comme les larmes qu'il avait faites versées à Drina par le passé. Mais justement, Drina était là. Derrière lui, mais elle voyait toute la scène. Elle ne disait rien, et il savait qu'elle ne ferait aucun geste pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, qu'importe l'envie qui la rongeait. Elle avait encore de la tendresse pour lui, il le savait. Même si elle cherchait à le nier, même si elle se voulait détachée, même s'il l'avait fait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de son souvenir et de son affection, et ce n'était pas à lui de le faire pour elle.

Lentement, il baissa son épée. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison de le faire quand il entendit le bref soupir de soulagement que Drina n'avait pu contenir. Et puis, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. C'était sa haine pour Boldur qui troublait son jugement, mais le nain n'avait rien fait pour mériter la mort, quoique ses doigts l'en démangent encore. Il les avait insultés, lui et sa chère Drina, il les avait menacés, dans une tentative désespérée d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur une situation qui lui échappait totalement. Il était devenu complètement fou. Mais rien en soit qui puisse le condamner à mort.

-« Si faible… » marmonna Boldur, un étrange petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Alors roitelet, incapable de prendre une vie de sang-froid ? Incapable de tuer ? »

Quoi que.

-« Gardes ! » appela Thorin d'une voix forte.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'un petit groupe de garde fasse son apparition. Tous s'inclinèrent, et celui qui était à leur tête prit la parole.

-« Majesté ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Emmenez cet individu. Quelques jours au cachot lui feront le plus grand bien. »

Sans poser plus de questions, les gardes entourèrent Boldur, qui bien conscient de son infériorité jugea plus sage de se taire et de se laisser emmener. Néanmoins, ses yeux brillaient d'une ardeur renouvelée, promesse de vengeance. Il n'en resterait pas là, et tous trois en avaient parfaitement conscience. Thorin attendit que les gardes se soient suffisamment éloignés pour se tourner vers Drina, qui le contemplait avec un doux sourire.

-« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, « que nous ayons dû en arrivé à de telles extrémités, et… »

Drina le fit taire d'un baiser, et lui sourit joyeusement.

-« Ne parlons plus de Boldur veux-tu ? Il nous a suffisamment gâché notre soirée sans que nous en rajoutions de nous-mêmes ! »

-« Et où en étions-nous ? » reprit Thorin, plaisantant légèrement.

-« Hum… » fit Drina, faussement pensive. « Tu étais à genoux il me semble… »

Rentrant avec bonne humeur dans son petit jeu, Thorin s'exécuta avec plaisir.

-« Comme ceci ? »

-« Oui, exactement. Et je crois me souvenir que tu avais quelque chose à la main… »

Soufflant un grand coup, Thorin sortit la bague de sa poche, et la présenta à Drina. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il doutait de sa réponse. N'est-ce pas ?

-« Comme ceci ? » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, la voix enrouée. Le ton se voulait joyeux, mais en réalité sonnait atrocement faux.

-« Oui, c'est exact, » dit Drina, la voix un tantinet plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude. « Et… et tu me posais une question et… et tu attendais ma réponse je crois… »

Il n'y avait plus d'humour dans leurs regards, plus de légèreté dans leurs airs, plus de charmant badinage, juste le sérieux attendu dans pareille situation. Ils ne jouaient plus.

-« Drina… » articula difficilement Thorin. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Drina laissa échapper un petit couinement, tout à fait digne d'une souris. Et finalement, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux débordants de larmes, tellement prévisible, elle offrit finalement à Thorin le mot tant espéré.

-« Oui. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Ne plus jamais marcher seul _**  
**_ Être enfin du bon côté_**  
**_ Ne plus jamais rêver seul_**

**_ Ce soir la terre peut bien trembler _**  
**_ Aujourd'hui ma vie va commencer _**  
**_ Qu'on fasse la guerre ou bien la paix _**  
**_ Vu d'ici comme le monde est parfait_ **

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Ah, Boldur... Je parie qu'il ne vous avait pas manqué celui-là ! Mais bon, l'important c'est que cette demande se solde par un oui, et donc un mariage ! Content(e)s ?**

**La chanson est "Le monde est parfait" de la comédie musicale La légende du roi Arthur. (Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas remarqué, oui, je suis très branchée comédies musicales !)  
**

**Review ?**

* * *

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\ Je pense que c'est le fait d'avoir franchit le cap des un an, mais je trouve que cette histoire traine en longueur, pas vous ? Je ne veux pas bâcler la fin, déjà parce que ce serait un énorme manque de respect pour vous, les lecteurs, et ensuite parce que, malheureusement (ou heureusement selon le point de vu) j'ai encore un certain nombre d'éléments à caser dans cette histoire pour suivre le plan (plus ou moins cohérent) que j'ai bâtit pour cette histoire.**

**Alors il y a deux solutions. Soit je reste au rythme actuel, soit des chapitres assez courts, publiés toutes les semaines (ou une semaine sur deux dans certains cas). Soit, deuxième possibilité, je passe officiellement à une publication d'une semaine sur deux, mais par contre en rallongeant les chapitres (même si ça ne se fera pas en une fois, ni même deux). Alors, votre avis ? Une préférence ?  
**


	54. La vérité éclate

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, un début de chapitre tout en douceur... et une suite beaucoup moins cool... mais ce sera l'occasion d'une scène toute choupinette entre nos cinq protagonistes principaux !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Dame Marianne, Ange-ann 'Tina Serpentard, Sally-of-middle-earth, Miss Egypte et lizzia0901 pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 47 : La vérité éclate**

**.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la demande en mariage de Thorin. S'il fallait n'en retenir qu'une seule chose, pour Drina, c'était la quantité d'éléments qu'ils eurent à gérer en un si court laps de temps. Déjà, leurs famille et amis. Sans aucun doute, ils avaient été les pires. Surtout Fili et Kili, qui en voyant le couple revenir vers eux, rayonnant, leur avaient sauté dessus pour les féliciter, la prenant dans une accolade à lui briser les os. Et Thran, son grand garçon, qui avait éclaté en sanglots en voyant les tresses traditionnelles dans les cheveux de ses parents, et la ravissante bague qu'elle lui avait présentée. Tout était déjà officiel depuis un moment, et tout particulièrement entre eux. Voilà des mois que la vérité avait été dite, et qu'ils construisaient ensemble cette famille qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Mais là… C'était quelque chose d'autre. Un petit plus, incroyable et inenvisageable encore quelques mois plus tôt. Un bonheur cent fois inventé, mille fois espéré, mais qui aujourd'hui devenait réalité. Ce n'était qu'une bague pourtant. Une bague et des perles, et juste quelques mots. Mais c'était le symbole de deux vies détruites, puis reconstruites, et qui finalement étaient devenues trois. Une famille.

Mais plus que leurs proches, c'était le peuple entier d'Erebor auquel ils avaient fait face. Drina n'aurait jamais entendu une telle altitude. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle révélait à tous sa relation avec Thorin. Elle avait essuyé toutes les réactions possibles, de la plus incrédule à la plus hostile, de la plus neutre à la plus méfiante. Personne n'était resté indifférent, et les répercussions éclectiques de cette annonce s'étaient faites sentir. Mais là… Le peuple s'était soulevé en masse. Mais non pas de colère ou de rejet comme elle s'y attendait, mais de joie. Depuis deux jours, toutes les rues résonnaient des échos joyeux des cris et des chants. Les gens s'étaient regroupés sur les places et dans les tavernes. Les musiciens avaient sorti leurs instruments, la bière coulait à flots. Toutes les maisons avaient été décorés aux couleur de la royauté, et la montagne semblait inondée de bleu azur. Aux arches de pierre étaient pendues de longues guirlandes de fleurs, et sur la façade extérieure de la montagne, elle savait que les drapeaux de la même teinte claquaient au vent.

Puis, de nouveau, il avait fallu affronté le conseil. Mais étrangement, les choses s'étaient déroulées bien mieux qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Semblant avoir été calmés par la dernière réunion, aucune opposition formelle n'avait été faite, et aucune réclamation n'avait été posée. Mais que pouvaient-ils dire ? Thorin était bien décidé à épouser Drina, et il en allait de même pour cette dernière. Sa légitimité avait été attesté la dernière fois, il n'était donc pas question de les séparer. D'ailleurs, Ori s'était fait un plaisir de rappeler une nouvelle fois le lien entre deux uniques qu'avaient formé Thorin et Drina. Il avait fallu également fixer la date, ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans problèmes. Il fallait choisir une date assez éloignée, pour laisser à tous le temps d'organiser ce mariage, que d'aucun affirmaient déjà être le mariage du siècle. Mais également, il ne fallait pas choisir une date trop lointaine, afin de ne pas donner l'impression qu'ils repoussaient l'échéance. Ah, la politique… Mais finalement, après moult discussions, la date avait été arrêté : six mois, c'était le délai qu'ils avaient. Dans six mois, ils seraient mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Six mois. Le compte à rebours était lancé, et jamais Drina n'avait attendu un jour avec autant d'impatience. Certes, elle savait qu'elle changerait très probablement d'état d'esprit d'ici là, passant de la peur à l'impatience, de l'angoisse à l'excitation la plus profonde. Elle allait se marier. Elle, Drina, allait se marier. Elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son fils. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de finir seule, éternelle mère célibataire dans ce petit village qui pendant si longtemps avait été son seul chez-elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle était à l'aube de devenir reine, siégeant au côté de son royal époux sur le trône du plus grand royaume nain d'Arda. Jamais la vie ne lui avait laissé envisagé pareil destin. Et pourtant, quand elle regardait autour, quand elle voyait Thorin et Thran ensemble, puis Fili et Kili, et Balin, Dwalin, et tous ses amis… Elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa place.

Le visage radieux et le sourire aux lèvres, Drina mordait la vie à belles dents. Après tant de tourments, semblaient enfin vouloir venir les beaux jours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il faisait encore nuit quand Thorin se réveilla en sursaut. Papillonnant des yeux, et encore à moitié endormi, il chercha ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il eut rapidement la réponse quand son bras trouva le lit vide, et que ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil aperçurent la faible lueur d'une torche par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle d'eau. Chaussant rapidement ses pantoufles et enfilant une robe de chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas lents. Poussant la porte, il chercha Drina du regard. Et les trouva penchée au dessus d'un baquet, à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Se pressant vers elle, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, mais ce léger hoquet se perdit parmi les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Frottant délicatement son dos pour la réchauffer, il maintint de l'autre ses cheveux pour empêcher qu'ils ne tombent vers l'avant et ne la gênent. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant simplement de la garder près de lui et d'être présente. Longues furent les minutes avant que Drina ne se calme totalement, encore agitée de légers soubresauts. Se décalant légèrement, Thorin attrapa un tissu qu'il humidifia un peu avant de le lui passer sur le visage. Drina exhala un soupir tremblant, et instinctivement pressa un peu plus sa joue contre le linge humide. Lui laissant le soin de se débarbouiller, Thorin se releva, puis l'aida à en faire de même. Il lui tendit finalement un verre d'eau, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance. Puis lentement, une fois qu'il fut certain que sa nausée soit passée, il la ramena avec délicatesse dans leur chambre. Attendant qu'elle se recouche, il la borda comme on le ferait avec une enfant, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Le temps qu'il contourne le lit pour regagner sa place, elle s'était déjà rendormit, épuisée.

Ce ménage se répéta deux fois dans la nuit. Deux fois Drina gagna la salle de bain pour vomir, et deux fois Thorin la suivit pour la soutenir, présence calme et reposante à ses côtés. Et quand vint le matin, il n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller après la terrible nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, il s'habilla en silence et gagna le grand salon, où tous l'attendaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que déjà Thran l'interpellait soucieusement.

-« Où est maman ? »

Calmement, il lui expliqua, ainsi qu'aux autre, qu'elle avait été malade durant la nuit. Probablement une indigestion où quelque chose qui n'était pas passé durant le repas. En tous cas, il avait préféré la laisser dormir. Bien que mourant d'envie d'aller constater son état par lui-même, il approuva la décision de son père et se rassit entre ses cousins, laissant Thorin s'assoir à table.

Tous n'avaient pas commencé de déjeuner depuis cinq minutes que la porte menant aux appartement de Thorin et Drina s'ouvrit. Cette dernière parut, encore en chemise de nuit et emmitouflée d'une épaisse robe de chambre. Son visage était livide et défait, et d'épaisses cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux. Thorin se leva aussitôt, immédiatement suivit de Thran.

-« Que fais-tu debout ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais le rictus qu'elle affichait ressemblait bien plus à une grimace qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-« Je voulais simplement boire quelque chose, » répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « J'ai vidé la carafe d'eau dans la nuit, et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et qu'elle s'écroula. Thorin eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Aussitôt, Thran se porta aux côtés de son père pour l'aider à ramener sa mère dans leur chambre. Oin s'était également levé et les avait suivis pour ausculter sa patiente.

-« Une simple indigestion, hein ? » » marmonna Kili à voix basse. « Mon œil, oui ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque que Drina reprit confiance, ce fut pour se retrouver immédiatement face au regard inquiet de Thorin posé sur elle. Gémissant légèrement tant sa tête lui semblait lourde et ses pensées confuses, elle parvint néanmoins, les Valars seuls savent comment, à se redresser dans son lit. Dès qu'elle esquissa le premier mouvement, Thorin se précipita vers elle pour disposer les oreillers dans son dos, et remettre une nouvelle couverture, et réarranger les draps, et lui servir un verre d'eau, et…

-« Thorin, stop ! » souffla-t-elle péniblement. Tu me donne le tournis ! »

Thorin se figea en plein mouvement, manquant par la même occasion de renverser la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait à la main. Puis, soupirant à son tour, il la déposa sur la table de chevet et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa l'une de ses mains, qu'il embrassa tendrement.

-« J'ai perdu connaissance, c'est ça ? » demanda finalement Drina après un long silence. « Combien de temps ? »

-« Quatre heures, » lui répondit Thorin. « Oin t'a administré un anti-vomitif, et Thran est en train de préparer une tisane pour t'aider à te détendre. Il faut absolument que tu te reposes… »

-« Non. »

-« Non ? »

-« Non. »

Laissant Thorin bouche bée, Drina se redressa un peu plus, grimaçant légèrement quand sa tête oscilla un peu trop.

-« Ça… ce que j'ai… ce n'est pas normal… » commença-t-elle.

-« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Thorin, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Enfin Thorin, même toi tu le sais… des vomissements et une violents migraine, car je ne te parle pas de simples maux de tête dû à la fatigue… Ce ne sont pas des symptômes communs à beaucoup de maladie, car ils ne touchent pas du tout la même partie du corps, » explique-t-elle patiemment. « Sans compter que, si mon don ne me permet pas de me soigner moi-même, je suis plus ou moins immunisée contre beaucoup de maladies. Je tombe très rarement malade, alors je trouve ça étrange que ça m'arrive maintenant, quand il n'y a aucune épidémie massive dans la montagne, et que je n'ai en aucun cas été exposée au froid ou à des malades depuis un moment. »

-« Cela pourrait être une indigestion, » proposa Thorin. « Ce n'est pas une maladie à proprement parler, tu n'y es pas résistante. »

-« J'y ai pensé, » contra Drina. « Ça correspondrait aux vomissements. Mais la migraine ? Non, ça ne colle pas… »

Thorin garda le silence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drina lui parlait de tout ça, il le savait déjà. Elle lui avait raconté que, déjà toute jeune, elle était en grande partie immunisée contre les maladies, comme toutes les femmes de sa famille qui étaient porteuses du don. Pas toutes évidemment, et il était évident qu'à sortir dehors en plein hiver, comme la petite fille insouciante qu'elle était à l'époque, elle attrapait froid. De même, elle était vulnérable à toutes les blessures directement « physiques » telles les brulures, coupures et autres fractures, comme tout à chacun. Mais ce don était déjà une grande chance pour elle.

Cependant, toutes ces informations, Thorin en avait connaissance depuis longtemps, depuis l'époque même où ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Drina cherchait à lui montrer ? Il ne s'agissait à priori pas d'une maladie, et l'hypothèse de l'indigestion avait été rejetée fermement. Elle n'avait aucune blessure qui aurait potentiellement pu s'infecter, et comme elle l'avait précisé, elle n'avait pas été exposée depuis plusieurs jours à la maladie ou au froid. Alors quoi ? Que restait-il ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait provoquer à la fois des vomissements et des migraines, des symptômes si contradictoires, qui n'était pas une maladie ni quoi que ce soit de naturel et… et… naturel… qui n'était _pas_ naturel… oh Valars non, elle ne pouvait pas insinuer que…

-« Thorin, » demanda Drina d'une voix ferme, mais qui laissait néanmoins transparaitre l'étendue de son malaise. « Quels ont été les premiers symptômes de ton empoisonnement ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être un empoisonnement ? » interrogea-t-il. « Le même qui plus est ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce n'est hypothèse. Après tout, je pourrai vraiment être malade, même si c'est peu probable… »

Mais à son air, Thorin voyait très bien que cette possibilité ne la convainquait pas. Quoi qu'elle ne semble pas plus confiante à l'idée du poison. Pas seulement parce que c'était une détestable possibilité, mais simplement parce qu'elle doutait d'une telle probabilité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle, elle était franchement dubitative.

-« Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, » reprit-elle. « Alors Thorin, répond-moi : quels ont été les premiers symptômes ? »

Thorin garda un moment le silence, cherchant dans sa mémoire les éléments relatifs à cette affaire. Il y avait eu tellement de symptômes complexes et différents… Sans compter qu'il avait été inconscient pendant une grande partie de sa… maladie…

-« Les maux de tête, l'engourdissement, la fatigue… Et à peine trois ou quatre jours après, les vomissements… Drina, je suis désolée, mais ça ne correspond pas tout à fait. Du moins, si les symptômes sont identiques, ils ne sont pas apparus dans le même ordre. »

-« Mais le poison agit différemment d'une personne à une autre, même avec une quantité similaire. C'est déjà le cas pour des personnes de corpulence similaire, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas pour nous deux. Sans compter que je suis hobbit, et toi un nain. Par conséquent… »

Drina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thran entrait dans la chambre une tasse de tisane fumante à la main. Il fut d'abord soulagé en voyant sa mère éveillée, et semblant plus alerte qu'auparavant, mais perdit bien rapidement son sourire en voyant le regard soucieux que ses parents posaient sur lui. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du grand lit. Posant le breuvage sur la table de chevet, il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé pendant de longues heures, durant lesquelles il avait veillé sa mère avec son père.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais ce que tu as ? »

Silence. Drina et Thorin se regardèrent fixement, aucun des deux ne voulant être celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle. Et finalement, Drina soupira et prit la parole.

-« J'ai bien une idée. Thran, j'ai besoin que tu me prépare une décoction. Athelas, écorce de saule, thym, sauge, feuille de bouleau et sève de pin.

Si Thran avait froncé les sourcils lorsque l'athelas, plante assez rare, fut mentionnée. Puis son visage se décomposa peu à peu devant la liste des ingrédients, jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un air défait. Quand sa mère se tût enfin, il était livide.

-« Maman, » haleta-t-il difficilement. « Ça c'est… c'est… un contrepoison… n'est-ce pas ? »

Thran voulait avoir tort. S'être trompé, et avoir confondu cette recette avec une autre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison ! Mais pourtant Drina hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

-« Exactement. »

Un mot, un simple mot, scellant ses pires craintes. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé, ne l'avait pas voulu, mais là… Sa mère elle-même lui confirmait cette hypothèse. Alors que faire ? Sans perdre un instant de plus, il bondit hors de son siège et se dirigea presque en courant vers la sortie, voulant visiblement préparer cette potion le plus rapidement possible. Un antidote nécessitait d'être ingéré le plus rapidement possible après l'infection, et il ignorait à quand remontait l'empoisonnement. Il n'avait donc pas une minute à perdre. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, sa mère l'interrompit.

-« Thran, quand tu auras finit, demande à tes cousins de venir avec toi. Nous avons à vous parler. A tous les trois. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il fallait au moins une vingtaine de minutes pour préparer la potion, et deux bonnes heures de macération. Deux heures et demi s'étaient à peine écoulées que déjà Thran revenait dans la chambre, cette fois-ci accompagné de ses cousins. Mais Fili et Kili n'en menaient pas bien large. Comme tous évidemment, ils se faisaient du souci pour Drina. Mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Ils n'étaient pas guérisseurs, ne connaissaient strictement rien aux plantes ou aux maladies. Pour résumer, ils étaient tout simplement inutiles. Pourtant, Thran les avaient étonnés en leur demandant de l'accompagner. Évidemment, ils s'étaient empressé d'accepter, ayant hâte de constater par eux-mêmes l'état de santé de Drina. Mais tout de même… Rien à faire, ils avaient cette sensation étrange que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Que c'était là, juste sous leur nez, mais qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

Laissant ses cousins à la porte, Thran se précipita presque en courant vers sa mère et lui fourra de force la tasse entre les mains. L'odeur forte des plantes embaumaient déjà la pièce, et un fin fumet montait vers le plafond. Mais ignorant la chaleur du liquide, pourtant presque brulant, Drina avala d'une traite tout le contenu de la tasse, ne protestant même pas devant l'amertume très présente du breuvage. Tendant le récipient désormais vide à son fils, elle accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau fraiche que lui tendait Thorin pour tenter d'effacer, ou du moins estomper quelque peu le goût atroce dans sa bouche.

Une fois qu'elle se fut désaltérée, Drina avisa Fili et Kili, qui à l'entrée de la pièce n'en menaient pas bien large. Leur faisant signe d'approcher, elle leur désigna des chaises et leur intima de s'assoir. Tous deux obéirent rapidement, et Thran imita ses cousins, s'asseyant à son tour dans son fauteuil. Thorin quant à lui était assis directement sur le bord du lit, au plus près de Drina. Tous se taisaient, nul n'osait prendre la parole et rompre ce silence pesant et lourd d'attention qui s'était abattu dans la chambre. Mais Drina souffla, encore, et comme quelques heures plus tôt ce fut elle qui prit la parole pour répondre aux questions informulées de son auditoire, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-« Vous vous rappelez il y a quelques mois l'état dans lequel se trouvait Thorin ? » commença-t-elle d'une voix basse. « C'est la raison pour laquelle Thran et moi sommes venus à Erebor, pour le soigner. Mais ça, vous le saviez. Ce que vous ignorez tous les trois, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, c'est que Thorin n'était pas malade. Non, il a été empoisonné… »

Et Drina raconta, avec de nombreuses interventions de la part de Thorin. Comment à l'époque elle avait écarté toutes les options, ne laissant plus que l'hypothèse du poison. Leur résolution de ne rien faire. Leur souhait de ne rien dire à personne, afin de ne provoquer aucune panique. Les autres tentatives de meurtre, avec le thé piégé, le tournoi, l'effondrement, l'escalier, les forges. Leur volonté de faire leurs propres recherches et de tenter d'éclaircir la situation. Sans succès. Et à présent, cette maladie pour le moins étrange qu'avait contracté Drina, sans explication plausible. Ils n'omirent rien, pas le moindre détail. Ce n'était rien que la vérité, cruelle et douloureuse.

Tout au long du discours, Thran, Fili et Kili étaient passés par toutes les émotions possibles et envisageables. L'effroi évidemment, en apprenant si soudainement ce à quoi ils avaient échappé. L'angoisse en comprenant que le coupable courrait toujours. Et surtout, la colère, brulante et dévastatrice, d'avoir été ainsi mis à l'écart. Comme des enfants. Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas Thran qui réagit le premier, encore trop choqué d'apprendre ce par quoi son père était passé. Et par ce que sa mère risquait aujourd'hui. Et par ce secret qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux pendant si longtemps. Et par tout ce qui pesait encore sur eux tous. Et… Pour résumer, il était au bord de la crise de panique.

-« Et il ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit de nous en parler plus tôt ? »

Drina lâcha son fils, qu'elle couvait soucieusement son regard, pour se tourner vers Fili. Le blond avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et toisait son oncle et sa tante avec une colère tout juste contenue, mais qui transparaissait avec une affolante netteté dans le moindre de ses gestes. Son regard incendiaire flamboyait, et une veine battait sur son front.

-« Vous n'aviez pas à garder ça pour vous, » se justifia-t-il. « Nous sommes tout autant concernés que vous par cette situation. On est une famille, merde ! Et une famille, ça se soutient, même dans les pires moments ! Surtout dans les pires moments d'ailleurs. On aurait pu… je ne sais pas, se renseigner de notre côté, trouver des solutions, ou au moins essayer… Faire quelque chose, quoi ! »

Fili s'interrompit quelques secondes, à bout de souffle. Il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère, au point de ne plus parvenir à démêler ses sentiments des véritables raisons qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il souffla un grand coup, se pinçant l'arête du nez en un geste machinal. Puis il reprit finalement, un peu plus calme qu'avant.

-« Vous n'aviez aucune raison de nous tenir à l'écart. Vous n'avez pas la moindre excuse. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Nous aurions été tout à fait capable de gérer cette crise. Nous en avons géré d'autres par le passé, et nous continuerons à le faire, qu'importe combien vous essayez de nous préserver. Au contraire, c'est en refusant de nous laisser réfléchir et agir par nous-même, en refusant de nous laisser notre libre arbitre que vous allez tout droit à l'échec. Vous foncez droit dans le mur, et nous avec. Et tout cela sous le soi-disant prétexte de nous protéger. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, me contentant d'obéir gentiment en en me taisant et en baissant les yeux. Non ! Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas nous. Je refuse de cautionner votre décision. Peu importe que vous l'ayez prise avec les meilleures intentions du monde, vous saviez pertinemment que la meilleure chose à faire aurait été de nous en parler aussitôt. Je ne suis pas en colère, pas vraiment. La colère, c'est la réaction que vous attendiez de moi, celle de l'enfant que vous croyez que je suis encore. Alors non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis simplement déçu… »

Silence. Qui dure, et dure encore. Ce silence à couper au couteau, ce silence lourd et pesant après la diatribe enflammée de Fili. Kili regarde son frère, puis son oncle, puis son cousin, puis sa tante, et revient son Fili avant de recommencer. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir réellement s'il doit être choqué ou outré par les propos de son ainé. Même si en vérité il doit se retenir d'opiner farouchement. Thran, remit de son choc initial, se contentait pour son cas de toiser fixement ses parents, attendant avec impatience une réponse. Parce que, tout comme Kili, il est franchement d'accord avec son cousin. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement d'avoir été tenu à l'écart. Et si ses parents osaient reprendre Fili pour ses paroles, qu'à cela ne tienne, il le défendrait. Quant à Thorin, il avait très largement perdu de sa superbe, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, pour ne pas dire carrément béante. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre en toute honnêteté. Il aurait dû demander à Fili de s'excuser pour leur avoir parlé sur ce ton, écraser dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion, comme le roi qu'il était. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Devant lui, il n'y avait pas le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé, pas plus que l'homme et le remarquable guerrier qu'il était devenu. Non, face à lui se trouvait un prince.

N'osant pas regarder son oncle et sa tante en face, parfaitement conscient de l'affront qu'il leur avait fait, Fili se détourna finalement et se leva de son siège, voulant selon toute vraisemblance quitter la pièce. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, et c'est alors qu'une voix, emplie de douceur et d'affection, retentit dans son dis.

-« Je suis fière de toi. »

Fili se retourna, lentement, et croisa sans le vouloir le regard chaleureux de sa tante posé sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de colère et de reproche dans ses yeux. Uniquement un amour et une fierté sans bornes. Et entièrement dirigé vers lui. Fili sentit malgré lui ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Il avait clamé n'être plus un enfant, mais il ressentait pourtant l'irrépressible besoin pouvoir se rencogner contre la chaleur d'un adulte, pouvoir déposer le fardeau qu'il avait sans le savoir endossé, trop lourd pour ses épaules. Semblant comprendre son appel à l'aide, Drina ouvrit grand les bras. Sans plus tergiverser, il alla se blottir dans cette étreinte maternelle. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, environné qu'il était par tant de chaleur et d'amour. Lentement, deux autres paires de jeunes bras enlacèrent Drina, et Thorin entoura finalement le petit groupe.

Nul ne disait un moment. Mais contrairement à précédemment, le silence n'était pas oppressant. Tout au contraire, il était remarquablement apaisant. Mais pourtant, il fallut bien reprendre la discussion là où elle s'était interrompu, quoi qu'aucun n'en ait l'envie. Ce fut Kili qui prit finalement la parole. Les mots étaient étouffés, le brun ayant la tête enfouie dans le cou de Drina, mais ils n'en furent pas mois audible. Drina, à qui la question était adressée, coula finalement un regard lourd de sens à la tasse sur sa table de chevet. Aucun des quatre hommes de manqua se regard, comprenant implicitement ce qu'il signifiait.

-« On attend. »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**J'avoue, sur ce coup là, j'ai fait ma fangirl de Fili. Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ce nain ! (trop souvent oublié au profit de son oncle (quoi que je comprenne !) et de son frère !)**

**Pas de chanson cette semaine.**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Concernant la publication... Je passe officiellement à une publication d'une semaine sur deux (sauf si j'arrive à reprendre suffisamment d'avance). Je suis désolée, mais le lycée me demande vraiment beaucoup de boulot, et j'ai forcément mois de temps pour écrire. Par contre, je vais essayer de rallonger petit à petit les chapitres en compensation.**


	55. Sombrer

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre hier par manque de temps (et disons qu'à 22h30, j'avais un peu la flemme !) Mais le voici, tout beau tout chaud ! Attention, ce chapitre pourrait être notifié drama, c'est vraiment pas jojo... Et puis parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avait pas fait souffrir émotionnellement parlant !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Dame Marianne, Sally-of-middle-earth et Miss Egypte pour leur review (Merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à me soutenir. Je vous aime les filles !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 48 : Sombrer**

**.**

Sous l'effet de la tisane, Drina glissa lentement dans le sommeil. Son corps tout entier se relâcha, amorphe, et son étreinte sur son fils et ses neveux se desserra. Renonçant à lutter contre la fatigue qui la possédait toute entière, elle s'endormit sans un mot de plus. Thorin, Thran, Fili et Kili gardèrent le silence un long moment, n'osant pas la déranger maintenant qu'elle était enfin apaisée. Mais ils durent pourtant se résoudre à la laisser, avec une certaine mauvaise volonté de la part de Thorin.

Refermant le plus délicatement possible la porte de leur chambre, Thorin se tourna ensuite vers son fils et ses neveux qui le regardaient, l'air sérieux. L'heure était grave. Et si eux-mêmes ne le découvrait que depuis peu de temps, Thorin en avait conscience depuis malheureusement beaucoup plus longtemps. Trop longtemps.

-« Alors ? » demanda finalement Thran, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

-« C'est vrai, » renchérit Kili, opinant légèrement de la tête. « Nous sommes au courant maintenant, et je ne ferai pas de commentaire sur le fait que nous ne l'ayons pas été plus tôt. Je pense que Fili a été suffisamment clair là-dessus. Mais reste néanmoins à décider ce que nous allons faire à présent… »

Thorin expira un soupir las, et se frotta machinalement les yeux. Il avait très peu dormit cette nuit, avec Drina malade, et lui à s'inquiéter pour elle. Sans compter les révélations et discussions éprouvantes des dernières heures. Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Mais pourtant il releva la tête et se tint droit, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses à faire.

-« Jai retenu la leçon, je crois, » dit-il après un long silence. « Nous allons en parler aux autres. Mais seulement à la compagnie, m'entendez-vous ? Je ne veux surtout pas que cette nouvelle se répande. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'un vent de panique ne souffle sur la montagne, ou pire encore, que ça ne donne des idées à certains. Mais il faut leur en parler, nous n'avons plus d'autres choix à présent… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Drina avait eu l'autorisation d'Oin de quitter son lit et de se lever pour gagner le salon. Elle avait même pu remanger un peu sans avoir de nausée – bien que cette dernière remarque ne soit pas tout à fait vraie du fait qu'elle était encore soutenue par des potions anti-vomitives –. Le jour suivant, elle était allée prendre l'air sur les remparts, et avaient même réussit à convaincre Thorin, Mahal seul sait comment, de l'accompagner faire un petit tour en ville, sous le prétexte qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle restait enfermée plus longtemps. Deux jours après sa maladie, elle était remise sur pieds et avait repris sa vie normale.

Oin ne comprenait pas. Thorin ne comprenait pas. Thran, Fili et Kili ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait, Drina peut-être encore moins que les autres. Le contrepoison ayant fait effet rapidement, elle supposait qu'elle avait été empoisonnée très récemment, ou alors qu'elle n'avait absorbé qu'une très faible quantité de poison. Cela n'en restait pas moins suspect. Aucun symptôme post-maladie particulier, et aucun marqueur caractéristique d'un poison type. Elle n'avait pas osé dire aux autres qu'il existait des poisons à retardement, capables de causer de graves dommages longtemps après leur ingestion. Mais plus que les autres idées qu'elle avait eues, cette hypothèse lui semblait des plus invraisemblable, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais quoi alors ? L'antidote était générique, et non spécifique, elle ne pouvait donc s'y fier pour identifier la substance qu'elle avait ingérer. Alors ? Il semblerait que cela doive rester un mystère, et elle avait horreur de ça. Ils étaient passés trop prêt de la catastrophe pour se permettre de telles approximations. Malheureusement, rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir être envisagé.

Alors elle attendait. Sous ses derrières impassibles, angoissait et se rongeait les sangs. Le tout en sachant que les autres étaient dans le même état de crainte qu'elle. Mais nul ne disait rien. Et ils attendaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La reprise de son rythme journalier quotidien avait également permit à Drina de réaliser certaines choses. Réalités dont elle se serait bien passée. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle était fiancée. Seulement cinq jours... Mais ça faisait également cinq jours que Boldur avait déboulé sur les remparts, sortis de nulle part, et interrompant de la manière la plus grossière qui soit la demande en mariage que lui avait faite Thorin. Rien que pour cette unique raison – comme si les autres ne suffisaient pas – elle lui en voulait atrocement. Mais néanmoins, ses pensées étaient plus nuancées qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle lui en voulait, et elle avait la rancune tenace. Mais pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Sur ce point, Thorin le haïssait bien assez pour deux. Mais elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Vestige d'une ancienne amitié qui, si elle pouvait être altérée, n'était en aucun cas oublié.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle descendit au cachots, seule. Thorin était en réunion avec plusieurs de ses conseillers, Thran était partit s'entrainer avec ses cousins. Il n'y aurait personne pour s'interroger ou pour lui poser des questions, et elle n'aurait pas à justifier cette folie. Mais que lui passait-il par la tête, franchement ? Seule, frêle silhouette descendant les escaliers menant aux tréfonds de la montagne. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les dalles de pierre froide, renvoyant un écho lugubre. Que faisait-elle là ? Etait-ce l'anxiété qui la faisait vaciller ainsi, l'obligeant à se maintenir au mur, ou simplement les restes de sa maladie ? Elle l'ignorait, et plus que tout, ne voulait pas savoir. Les mots crachés avec mépris par le passé martelaient son crâne avec violence, et le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle sentait poindre la migraine, et elle frissonna, tant d'anxiété que de froid mais elle ne renonça pas. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape pour se protéger des courants d'airs glaciaux qui couraient dans cette partie de la montagne. Et continua à descendre.

_**Je te suis  
Tu t'enfuis  
Je suis pendu à ton regard  
Sans aucun espoir  
**_

Boldur l'entendit venir de loin : il aurait reconnu sa démarche entre mille. Les années qu'il avait passées à ses côtés, à la fois si longues et si courtes, laissaient des traces indélébiles sur son cœur et sur son âme. Tout en elle lui était familier. Le bruit ténu de ses pieds sur le sol, les frottements soyeux de sa robe sur le dallage, son ombre mouvante sur les murs. Il connaissait tout d'elle. Il pouvait même sentir l'effluve à la fois suave et discrète de son parfum. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément. Jasmin.

Finalement, elle parut devant lui, silhouette noire derrière des barreaux tout aussi sombres. Il s'approcha, les agrippa. Imaginant que ses mains n'enserraient pas le fer, mais le corps chaud face à lui. Il voulait la voir toute entière, la dévorer des yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait obtenir d'elle, son image, son sourire. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas en face, et fuyait son regard comme jamais auparavant. Elle contemplait les flammes d'une torche, et semble absorbée par la contemplation de cette lumière. Mais lui, c'était bien Drina qu'il contemplait, et aucunement cette lumière qui paraissait si fade à côté d'elle. Elle était nimbée de bleu, ce bleu roi qu'il haïssait tant. Avant, elle s'habillait presque toujours en rouge. Rouge et or, c'était ses couleurs, qu'elle avait troqué contre de l'azur. Valars, qu'il détestait cette couleur, symbolique de tant de choses. Tant de rancœur, de douleur et de trahison. Mais qui avait trahit le premier ? Lui ? Certainement pas ! C'est _l'autre_ qui avait commencé, l'abandonnant elle, seule, enceinte et terrifiée, après l'avoir entrainé si loin de chez elle. _L'autre_ avait trahit, pas lui ! Lui n'avait fait que la protéger. La protéger de _cet_ _autre_ qui la clamait comme sienne, la protéger de la cruauté du monde et de l'infamie des hommes. Lui l'aurait gardé saine et sauve, la serrant au creux de ses bras, la berçant de chaleur et d'amour. Elle serait tellement heureuse ! Elle méritait d'être heureuse…

_**Je n'ai rien dit  
Jamais promis  
Mais tu me noies sans le vouloir  
Dans ton désespoir  
**_

Drina, tournée ostensiblement vers la torche devant elle, guettait néanmoins du coin de l'œil toutes les réactions de Boldur. Ces mimiques, sa gestuelle, tous ces tics nerveux qui trahissaient ses réactions. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer la joie trop criante sur le visage de Boldur quand il l'avait vu apparaitre devant lui. Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal. Elle n'avait rien faire pour susciter ou encourager telle dévotion. Car, contrairement à ce que pensait Boldur, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard, mais juste de la ferveur et de l'admiration.

Mais plus que cette lueur ardente dans son regard, elle ne pouvait manquer son visage blafard et ses yeux injectés de sang, ses lèvres gercées et ses cheveux en broussaille. Il y a quelques jours, sur les remparts, elle avait à peine effleuré le reflet de cet homme qui sombrait dans le délire, lentement mais surement. Et tout à coup, la lumière dans ses yeux ne semblait plus adoratrice, mais démente.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, flirtant avec les limites du bon sens. Au risque de se perdre, et de mourir noyé sous cette souffrance qu'elle avait provoqué, sans savoir, sans vouloir. Elle aurait dû renoncer, et remonter à la lumière tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se détourna de la torche, soupira, et s'assit finalement sur un petit tabouret qui faisait face aux prisons. Et attendit.

_**Regarde-moi  
Ne m'en veux pas  
De désirer jusqu'au délit  
**_

Le silence dura longtemps. Boldur brulait sous la chaleur de ce regard ardent posé sur lui, mais pourtant incapable de s'y soustraire. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement radical. A son arrivée, elle était froide, distante… Presque gênée de se trouver là. Mais à présent, si la distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux demeurait, elle le regardait à présent en face. Bien en face. Ne bougeant pas, ne cillant pas, elle attendait. Mais quoi ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Et c'est cette incertitude qui le poussa à prendre la parole.

-« Que… que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir parlé durant plusieurs jours. Mais les mots étaient clairement audibles. Il put voir avec netteté Drina retenir un petit sourire victorieux, et il comprit qu'il s'était fait piégé, et en bauté. Mais pourtant, les Valars pardonnent sa faiblesse, il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour si peu de choses.

_**Délivre-moi  
Ne vois-tu pas  
Le flot des tourments qui mène  
**_

Pourtant, le sourire contenu de Drina disparut rapidement, étouffé par les tristes pensées qui l'assaillaient. Sourire, vraiment ? Dans pareille situation ? Les Valars pardonnent sa faiblesse, elle était incapable de se réjouir de voir Boldur derrière les barreaux.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Un mot, un simple mot prononcé dans un souffle. Pourquoi ? Il avait tant de questions dissimulés derrière ce mot, tant de questions qui chacune attendaient une réponse.

_**Nos corps à la dérive  
Dans un océan de larmes ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive  
Pour nous faire autant de mal ?  
**_

-« Parce que je t'aime. »

Et une seule réponse. Une seule et unique. Celle qui semblait tout expliquer, mais en même temps, rien. Il avait été un tout, il n'était plus rien. Elle n'avait plus eu rien, quand aujourd'hui elle avait tout. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Mais dans son esprit enfiévré, ce n'était pas la voix de Boldur qu'elle entendait, mais une autre, plus chaude, plus grave, infiniment plus belle. Celle de Thorin, qui lui soufflait ces paroles à l'oreille. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'illusion crée de toutes pièces par son esprit se brisa en éclats de verre. Le bleu disparut brutalement, et elle croisa un regard gris perle soucieux, posé sur elle. Elle éclata en sanglots.

_**Je t'implore  
Tu m'ignores  
Je n'ai que faire de ton mépris  
Car je l'aime aussi  
**_

-« Drina ! »

Elle était là, à tout juste un mètre de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle pleurait convulsivement, ses épaules tressautaient, et ses joues d'albâtre étaient baignées de ses larmes.

-« Drina ! » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais rien ne semblait laisser transparaitre qu'elle l'avait simplement entendu. Perdue dans son chagrin, lutant pour inspirer la moindre bouffé d'air, le simple fait de garder un pied dans la réalité lui semblait être un calvaire. Il pouvait supporter son ignorance, sa froideur, sa distance. Tout le mépris qu'elle pourrait avoir pour lui n'y ferait rien. Mais ses pleurs, il était incapable d'y faire face.

Alors Boldur hurla. Il appela à l'aide, effrayé qu'il était par l'état dans lequel elle se mettait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais personne ne vint. Il se jeta contre la porte de sa prison, essayant de la faire céder sous la force qu'il y mettait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Alors il hurla, une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il hurlait de lui-même, simplement pour couvrir le bruit des sanglots de Drina. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir, de l'entendre pleurer. Elle ne devait pas être triste, elle moins que quiconque. Il hurlait à s'en arracher gorge, frappait les murs à coups de poings désordonnés, jusqu'à sang. Et hurlait. Encore. Et hurlait.

_**Regarde-toi  
Ne vois-tu pas  
Ton cœur sombrer dans la folie ?  
**_

Le premier cri ne fit pas réagir Drina, tant elle était prise par sa douleur. Pas plus que le second. Mais elle perçut finalement le troisième, perçant le coton qui semblait boucher ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête dans un hoquet, surprise et choqué. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié.

Elle s'était fait plus tôt la réflexion – était-ce des heures auparavant, ou simplement quelques secondes ? – que Boldur semblait peu à peu se perdre dans son propre esprit, et sombrer dans la démence. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il pourrait être sauvé. Les souvenirs d'après-midi de mai, allongés dans l'herbe, ou de soirs d'hiver au coin de la cheminée. Un pan tout entier de sa vie, auquel elle ne pouvait renoncer. Boldur, son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident, ce Boldur qu'elle avait tant aimé, même si c'était de manière insuffisante pour lui… Ce Boldur là n'était pas mort. Elle voulait le croire. Non, elle _avait_ voulu le croire. Mais plus maintenant…

Ce n'était plus le nain qu'elle avait connu. C'était une bête sauvage, féroce et sanguinaire, tout bonnement hors de contrôle. Il hurlait, sans aucune raison. C'était un cri déchirant, porteur d'une souffrance infinie qui lui vrilla l'estomac et lui fit monter de nouvelles larmes aux yeux. Elle amena une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

-« Mais qu'es-tu devenu ? »

_**Accepte-moi  
Ne me dis pas  
Que t'aimer n'est pas permis  
**_

Le murmure de Drina parvint, les Valars seuls savent comment, à transpercer le brouillard qui l'environnait. Tel un chien aux abois, il releva la tête en un mouvement sec. Immobile, l'air hagard, il la regardait. Si belle… Même les yeux humides, même le nez un peu rouge, elle était magnifique. Une femme comme elle méritait qu'on la vénère. Ne le comprenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi refuser l'offrande de son amour ?

-« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Et ce qui n'était qu'une simple déclaration se transforma en une litanie sans fin. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Des mots si vides, si pleins de sens, contresens et contretemps. Trop, trop peu, trop tard ou trop tôt. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé enfoui en lui pendant toutes ces années semblait à présent débordé. Il n'était plus capable de cacher, de jouer, de mentir. Ne plus mentir. Et lui offrir la vérité, toute la vérité, dans son entièreté. Je t'aime.

_**Nos corps à la dérive  
Dans un océan de larmes  
Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive  
Pour nous faire autant de mal ?  
**_

Et Drina le regardait, accroché aux barreaux comme pour conserver son équilibre, et clamant un amour vide de sens et de conviction. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans les paroles de Boldur, seulement une détresse trop intense, et qui n'attendait que d'être soulagée. C'était triste à dire, mais elle avait plus pitié de Boldur qu'autre chose. Il lui avait fait mal avec ses mots, et continuait de le faire, la poignardant allègrement de culpabilité. Elle l'avait rendu ainsi, ivre d'alcool, de douleur et de vengeance. Alors non, il n'y avait pas de haine à son encontre. Seulement la triste résignation d'une époque à présent révolue.

_**Tu aurais tort**_

Il n'y avait qu'un mot à donner. Sa réponse. L'unique réponse qu'elle avait à donner.

-« Non. »

Et pendant ce temps, les larmes, infinité de perles translucides, coulaient en torrent sur ses joues. Sans heurts, sans secousse, abandonnant et laissant le fleuve de ses tourments emporté tout sur son passage. Elle abandonnait, elle.

_**J'y crois encore**_

Mais Boldur le refusait, lui. Il ferma les yeux, rageur, avent de les rouvrir, plus brillants et lucides que jamais.

-« Non Drina, je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à me détourner de toi. »

-« Non Boldur, » répéta-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ceci était vain.

-« Il ne t'aura pas Drina, tu m'entends, je le refuse ! Je t'aime Drina, et un jour, toi aussi tu m'aimeras, je te le jure ! »

_**Nous deux, ce n'était pas écrit**_

Drina secoua la tête, navrée. Se leva du tabouret où elle était assise. Et sans un regard en arrière, quitta les cachots.

_**On n'a pas choisi…  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin posa sa plume sur le bureau d'une main tremblante. Le feu dans la cheminé était presque éteint, et la bougie entièrement consumée. Tout son corps était endolori par les courbatures dues à de trop nombreuses heures passées penché sur les parchemins, et le creux dans son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis le petit déjeuner du matin même. Et dire que le soleil était déjà couché ! S'étirant, il étouffa finalement un bâillement derrière l'une de ses mains. Ça avait été une longue journée.

Rangeant machinalement les lettres et les documents officiels qui s'étalaient en désordre sur le bureau, il fit mentalement un résumé de sa journée. Fatigante certes, mais incroyablement productive. Le matin, il avait rencontré les émissaires du roi Bain de Dale. La ville, autrefois détruite par le feu du dragon, était aujourd'hui l'une des plus prospères de la région. Tout particulièrement, le commerce actif entre la cité humaine et la montagne des nains participaient au plein essor des deux royaumes. La réunion du jour n'avait eu aucun enjeu particulier, si ce n'est le souhait d'entretenir les alliances, vieilles désormais que quarante-cinq ans.

L'après-midi avait été consacrée à l'élaboration de nouvelles lois. Ou, pour être plus précis, la remodélisation de certaines déjà existantes. Dont entre autres l'élargissement des cas d'application de la peine de mort pour les délits les plus graves, ainsi que l'autorisation de pratiquer la torture, pourtant abolie depuis des siècles, en cas de crime de lèse-majesté. Et non, Thorin n'avait absolument _aucune_ idée derrière la tête en faisant ça. Pas une. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si quelqu'un cherchait actuellement à commettre un crime de lèse-majesté… n'est-ce pas ? Thorin ne le montrait pas, mais il avait très mal pris cet histoire d'empoisonnement. Plus que quand lui-même avait été touché. Aujourd'hui, c'est Drina qui avait été atteinte.

Ah, Drina… L'autre raison qui faisait que sa journée avait été… préoccupante…. Comme si la politique et la justice ne lui prenait déjà pas assez la tête. Il avait su par Dwalin que Drina était descendue aux cachots, sans en parler à personne. Mais évidemment, des gardes l'avaient vu, qui l'avaient rapporté à Dwalin, et qui lui-même l'avait confié à son roi. Mais Thorin avait résisté à la tentation d'aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il s'y tramait. Il aurait pu, sans aucun problème. Là-bas, les pierres réverbéraient le moindre chuchotement, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être à vue pour tout entendre de la confrontation. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il respectait trop Drina pour l'empêcher d'avoir cette discussion, la dernière il l'espérait, avec son ami. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : malgré la colère légitime qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle était pourtant incapable de le haïr pleinement. Thorin aurait pu dénigrer cette bonté d'âme et cette compassion que possédait Drina. Mais ç'aurait été nié qu'il n'en avait pas lui-même profité, à l'heure de leurs retrouvailles. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait comment elle avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner. Alors il chérissait chaque seconde passée à ses côtés, et ignorait difficilement la relation qui liait encore Drina et Boldur.

Soufflant une nouvelle fois, Thorin se leva de sa chaise, éteignit la bougie, et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, non s'en avoir auparavant prit l'un des documents signés sur la commode. Un ordre de libération. Car après tout, s'il devait être honnête, Boldur n'avait rien fait de mal. Non, il l'avait juste rabaissé, insulté, lui et la femme qu'il aimait, dénigré leur relation, et pire que tout, avait interrompu sa demande en mariage. Comme s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment stressé comme ça ! Mais légalement, Boldur n'avait enfreint aucune loi. Le faire emprisonner, c'était son petit privilège de roi, dont il avait honteusement profité. A présent, et qu'importe combien il aurait préféré le garder loin de Drina plus longtemps, il était l'heure de le faire libérer.

Ayant finalement confié le parchemin à un page, Thorin quitta la partie officielle du palais où se trouvait son bureau pour regagner ses appartements. Comme il s'y attendait, le grand salon était vide. Il était bien plus tard qu'il ne le pensait. Mais du ragout avait néanmoins été gardée pour lui, ainsi que quelques confiseries. Il fut cependant troublé de voir deux assiettes au lieu d'une seule. Qui donc à part lui n'était toujours pas rentré à cette heure tardive ? Pensif, il avala rapidement son repas, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Et sur le pas de la porte, se figea.

Drina pleurait. Recroquevillée sur le grand lit qui meublait la pièce, elle était encore habillée de la robe qu'il l'avait vu enfiler le matin même. Pourtant, la bougie sur la table de chevet était depuis longtemps consumé. Etait-elle restée seule dans le noir si longtemps ?

Thorin se précipita vers elle. Au passage, il heurta du pied l'un des montants du lit, mais ignora pourtant avec résolution la douleur qui lui montait dans la jambe. Grimpant sur le matelas, il enlaça Drina, qui ne tressaillit même pas à son étreinte. C'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il lui frotta délicatement le dos, embrassa sa tempe et lui chuchota à l'oreille toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête et susceptible de la calmer. Des mots sans aucun sens, incohérents. Mais ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient quand même les « Je t'aime ». Ces mots, plus que nuls autres, semblaient rasséréner incroyablement la jeune femme. Alors il continua, encore et encore. Une seconde, une minute, une heure, il l'ignorait. Il resta simplement là, pour elle.

Parvenant difficilement à se calmer, elle lui confia les raisons de sa crise de nerf. Non, pas les, mais _la_. Boldur. Encore et toujours Boldur. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il n'avait rien fait contre elle. Mais son comportement, sa folie avait suffi. Et Thorin resta là, à la bercer. Quand elle se tût, il lui apprit qu'il l'avait fait libérer. Ces paroles ne provoquèrent pas de nouvelles larmes, mais ils n'apportèrent pas le soulagement non plus. Alors il promit. Promit qu'il était loin, qu'il ne lui nuirait plus. Promit que Boldur n'avait d'autre importance que celle qu'elle lui accordait. Promit que lui resterait là, avec elle. Pour elle, rien que pour elle. Il l'aimerait, la protégerait, la chérirait, quels que soient les souffrances et les aléas de la vie.

Cette nuit-là, Thorin prononça ses vœux ses vœux de mariage. Et d'une voix tremblante, Drina y répondit. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là. Et malgré toutes ses promesses, Thorin savait qu'il ne serait pas débarrassé de Boldur aussi facilement. Mais cette nuit-là pourtant, cela ne comptait plus. Cette nuit-là, dans la pénombre et la froideur d'une chambre, Thorin et Drina s'épousèrent, de la manière la plus profond et honnête qui soit. Il leur faudrait attendre six mois, six longs mois pour que le véritable mariage ait lieu, et que cette union soit officielle. D'ici là, ils ne seraient que fiancés, promis l'un à l'autre. Et cette promesse, Thorin avait bien l'intention de la tenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Nos corps à la dérive  
Dans un océan de larmes  
Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive  
Pour nous faire autant de mal ?  
**_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :  
**

**Et en plus, Boldur n'a rien fait pour une fois ! (enfin si, mais disons que ce n'est pas sa faute !) Alors ? Avez-vous pitié de lui, ou votre haine est juste insurmontable ?**

**La chanson est "Nos corps à la dérive" de la comédie musicale La légende du roi Arthur. (Juste... magnifique... (N'est ce pas Sabrina ?) Allez l'écoutez au moins une fois, ça vaut le coup !)**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Suite aux attentats qui ont touché Paris la semaine dernière, j'ai ouvert un recueil participatif multi-fandom pour rendre hommage aux victimes. Allez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, et si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous aussi apporter votre pierre à l'édifice. Parce qu'ensembles nous sommes plus fort. #PrayForParis**

_**Lire, commenter, écrire, partager, honorer.**_

_**Vivre...**_


	56. Fermer les yeux

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Petite transition, avant plusieurs chapitres qui s'annoncent chargés !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Sally-of-middle-earth et Miss Egypte pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 49 : Fermer les yeux**

**.**

Quand vint le matin, et que Thorin et Drina s'éveillèrent, aucun des deux n'aborda les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. Le nom de Boldur ne fut pas prononcé, la douleur fut bannie, les larmes oubliées. Mais pourtant, tous deux gardaient en leur cœur les serments qu'ils avaient échangés, et les promesses de jours meilleurs à venir. S'ils ne pouvaient avoir foi dans l'avenir, ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre. Et qu'importe les épreuves, ils seraient là, ensembles. Alors, quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ce matin-là, il n'y eut pas de mots de prononcés. Juste des baisers et des sourires. Oui, ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Drina et Thorin s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de ce dernier, afin de mettre à jour diverses paperasses plus ou moins importantes, et dont une grande partie finirait probablement au feu s'ils continuaient à tourner ainsi en rond. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait gérer de pareille broutilles ? C'est bien à ça que servaient les conseillers non, à gérer la paperasse inutile ? Et bien visiblement non, c'était à lui de se coltiner cette corvée. En plus, dès qu'il avait évoqué à table la charge incroyable de travail qui l'attendait, Fili, Kili et Thran avait trouvé le moyen, les Valars seuls savent comment, de déguerpir au plus vite, ni vus ni connus. Heureusement pour lui et sa santé mentale, Drina s'était proposée pour l'assister, sous le fallacieux prétexte de se faire la main. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus… Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de la mine de chien battu qu'affichait Thorin. Ah, que ne ferait-elle pas pour ses beaux yeux ? Simplement, elle commençait elle aussi à déchanter. Elle était certes patiente, mais il y avait des limites à tout ! Surtout qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce que faisait ici…

-« … le compte rendu des importations de… de _poisson_ ? Provenant d'Esgaroth… et datant d'il y a dix ans ? Thorin, tu m'expliques ce que ça fait là ? »

L'interpellé se contente de soupirer. Ce n'était même pas un problème de rangement cette fois-ci. Ou du moins… pas directement… Les traités en vigueur concernant les relations entre la montagne et la ville devaient être modifiés, donc il avait sorti ces fameux documents. Parmi eux, sans aucun prétexte d'y être, le compte-rendu en question. Thorin l'avait donc mis à part, afin de le ranger dans le dossier adéquat. Mais pour cela, il avait fallu attendre le compte-rendu de la dernière année, et qui n'était pas encore rédigé. Alors quand enfin, il avait reçu le fameux sésame – près de trois mois plus tard – le compte rendu initial avait disparu sous la masse des autres documents tout aussi importants. Pour n'être finalement retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui, six semaines après. Mahal, qu'il détestait l'administratif !

Il releva la tête, épuisé aussi bien moralement que nerveusement. Croisa le regard franc de Drina, brillant d'une étrange lueur. Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Après toute cette pression et cette contrariété qui s'accumulait, c'était évident qu'ils finiraient par craquer. Et mieux valait en rire que commencer à détruire le mobilier. Ou plus prosaïquement, _« y foutre le feu et faire flamber tous ces putains de documents ! »_, comme il avait été très poliment évoqué plus tôt.

Essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, Drina tentait de retrouver son souffle. Et pour cela, évitait à tous prix de croiser le regard de Thorin. Sinon, elle savait qu'elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Heureusement, elle parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre son calme. Il en était de même pour Thorin. Et quand ils se regardèrent de nouveau, le sérieux et l'ambiance assidue de travail avait repris ses droits. Bien qu'une certaine lueur taquine n'ait cessé de briller dans leurs yeux.

Jamais Drina n'aurait imaginé qu'être roi – ou reine dans son cas – puisse demander autant de travail et d'engagement. Non pas qu'elle regrette ses choix, pas le moins du monde. Mais elle peinait encore à comprendre toutes les subtilités du fonctionnement du système. Oh, pour avoir discuté à plusieurs reprises avec des conseillers et Thorin lui-même, elle avait appris à manier parfaitement le sarcasme et l'ironie, et elle avait désormais l'habitude des mots à double emploie et des conversations à triple sens. Si ce n'est parfois plus. De même, les notions d'économie, de commerce, de droit, de justice, il n'y avait aucun problème. Ce n'était que de la théorie et de la mise par écrit, et elle était une intellectuelle. Mais quand on en venait à la pratique des choses, elle bloquait. Tout ce qui relevait de l'aspect purement et spécifiquement nanique du fonctionnement d'Erebor, tels les forges ou le mines pour ne citer que ces deux domaines, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal. D'ailleurs en parlant de mines…

-« Thorin ? Tu te souviens de ce dossier que tu m'as confié concernant les mines ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est celui à propos des filons de cuivre récemment découverts. »

-« Oui parfaitement, pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien, je me rappelle que tu as une inspection des mines prévue dans quelques jours. Alors je me demandais s'il serait possible que j'y aille à ta place. »

-« Pourquoi pas, mais… »

-« D'une part, ça me permettrait de me familiariser avec ce milieu que je ne connais pas beaucoup. Si je deviens reine d'Erebor, ce qui adviendra forcément un jour ou l'autre, ce sera mines comprises, et on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit toujours toi qui gère ce ministère. Et d'autre part, j'aurais besoin de plus d'informations sur ce dossier. J'aimerai voir ces filons par moi-même, et faire effectuer certains relevés. Autant aller directement à la source tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si… »

-« Et tu en profiteras pour prendre une journée à toi, » le coupa-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps de finir. « C'est vrai, cette visite devait durer toute la journée. Si j'y vais à ta place, cela te laissera du temps pour faire autre chose. Et je ne te parle pas de rester enfermer dans ce bureau à user tes yeux sur l'écriture en pattes de mouche de tes conseillers. Tu devrais sortir, prendre un peu l'air ! Thran m'a dit que lui et ses cousins avaient prévu de partir chasser pendant deux jours. Tu devrais les accompagner, ça te ferait du bien de quitter un peu la montagne. Tu es épuisé ! »

-« Je… »

-« Et n'ose même pas me dire que j'ai tort ! »

Étonnamment, Thorin de répliqua pas. Mais au lieu de satisfaire Drina, qui voyait le nain se plier à ses désirs, cela l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Jamais Thorin ne cédait aussi facilement, même lors d'un choix à faire qui n'était aucunement un cas de conscience. Alors là, alors qu'elle lui demandait carrément d'abandonner temporairement le pouvoir, et qui plus est de le lui remettre entièrement… il ne la contredisait pas ? Ça en disait long sur son état de fatigue, qui était bien plus préoccupant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Thorin avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Trop même. Comme tous les ans, arrivait la période où les contrats devaient être réactualisés, les traités entretenus, les inspections faites, et tout un tas d'autres broutilles protocolaires et administratives, toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Plus que nulle autre, cette époque de l'année était des plus compliquée à gérer. Mais habituellement, Thorin avait toujours le temps de tout faire. Avec quelques nuits blanches, des repas sautés et beaucoup de patience. Mais il trouvait toujours le temps. Cette année cependant s'ajoutait à la liste déjà conséquente de tâches à effectuer cette enquête sur l'assassin mystère et la paranoïa, usante pour les nerfs, qui s'était installée et qui les fatiguait tous plus que de nécessaire. Sans compter les préparatifs du mariage, et toutes les conséquences politiques qu'il allait entrainer. Pour eux deux, mais également vis-à-vis des autres royaumes. Ce qui voulait dire les nouvelles responsabilités, fonctions et titres de Drina. Ainsi que le remaniement total du protocole actuel, le trône d'Erebor n'ayant pas connu de reine depuis plus de trois siècles. Ajoutez à cela le fait que ladite reine ne soit pas une naine mais une hobbit, et vous aurez une assez vague idée de la pression que subissait quotidiennement Thorin depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Alors trop, c'était trop. Puisque Thorin était incapable de s'arrêter de lui-même, alors Drina l'y forcerait. A ce rythme-là, il allait y lisser sa santé.

Thorin soupira, encore. Se frotta les yeux en un geste machinal, et s'étira lentement dans son fauteuil. Il ne put retenir un bâillement, trahissant la fatigue qui l'accablait.

-« Que veux-tu répondre à ça ? » finit-il par répondre d'une voix lasse. « Oui je suis surchargé de travail, oui je suis fatigué, et oui faire une pause me ferait du bien. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, tu comprends ? Il y a toutes ces affaires à régler, les documents à signer, sans oublier cette foutue inspection que tu m'as rappelé et que j'avais complètement oubliée. Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

-« Mais Thorin, tout ça ce sont des choses que je peux faire. Je suis parfaitement capable de mettre à jour des documents et de trier de la paperasse. Quant à cette visite, je me suis proposée pour la faire. Il faudra bien que je les effectue moi-même à un moment ou à un autre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils se regardaient. Bleu contre brun, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Mais pourtant, ce fut Thorin qui céda le premier et détourna le regard.

-« D'accord… » souffla-t-il. « Tu as gagné… Mais c'est bien parce que tu as raison ! »

-« Sache mon cher que j'ai toujours raison ! »

Alors c'était entendu. Dans quatre jours, Thorin partirait à la chasse avec son fils et ses neveux. Ils s'éloigneraient d'Erebor, passeraient du temps ensembles, et en profiteraient pour se retrouver. Le lendemain, Drina s'occuperait de la visite des mines, et compléterait son rapport. En quand Thorin et les garçons reviendraient le soir même, ce sera reposés et souriants. Oui, vraiment, c'était un arrangement parfait.

Ils ignoraient encore à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quatre jours plus tard…_

C'était l'aube. Le soleil était à peine lever et la rosée matinale teintait encore les champs. Pourtant, devant les portes de la montagne, un petit groupe était déjà à pied d'œuvre. Les poneys étaient harnachés, les paquetages prêts, et les provisions rangées soigneusement dans les besaces. Thran, Fili et Kili étaient déjà en selle, attendant leur oncle et père qui faisait ses dernières recommandations à Drina.

-« Ne t'occupes pas du dossier des elfes, ce n'est pas urgent, je le ferai en rentrant. Par contre celui avec Dale est de première importance. Il faudrait que tu vois avec Atholo pour les dernières ordonnances judiciaires. Et puisque la visite de demain a été « théoriquement » repoussée, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Et… »

Drina le coupa d'un baiser.

-« Oui je sais, tu me l'as dit un nombre incalculable de fois. » sourit-elle. « Mais je ne renoncerais pas. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Nardet quand il saura que d'une part, la visite des mines a été maintenue, et que d'autre part c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! »

Thorin ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin.

-« Vilaine fille… »

-« Tu n'imagines même pas ! »

Après une dernière étreinte, Thorin finit par se détacher de Drina, et enfourcha à son tour sa monture. Puis, la main levée en signe d'au revoir, il donna le signal du départ et fit signe aux garçons aux garçons de le suivre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Drina contempla l'horizon jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe ait disparu derrière les collines. A cet instant seulement, elle s'autorisa à laisser glisser le masque d'assurance fictive qu'elle avait enfilé dès lors qu'elle avait avancé cette idée pour la première fois, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas dit à Thorin qu'elle était absolument terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver seule à gérer la montagne. Même si « seule » n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle avait Balin à ses côtés pour la seconder, et tous ses autres amis prêts à l'assister au besoin. Elle s'en sortirait. Et puis de toute manière, que pouvait-il arriver en l'espace de deux jours ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain matin…_

Drina avançait d'un pas guilleret dans les couloirs de la montagne. Il était encore tôt, et Erebor s'éveillait doucement au bruit des forges et des mines. Les mines, voilà l'objectif de sa journée. Elle aurait pu suivre le conseil de Thorin, et ne pas y aller. Après tout, la visite était « officiellement » annulée avec le départ de Thorin. Mais elle ne comptait pas se défiler. Même si intérieurement, elle était dévorée par l'angoisse. La boule montante de stress dans sa gorge l'avait presque empêché de manger, et elle avait tout juste pu avaler une tasse de thé avant que les nausées ne la reprennent et qu'elle ne renonce à son petit déjeuner.

S'enfonçant dans le palais, Drina se dirigea vers l'aile où se trouvait la salle du conseil et les bureaux des différents conseillers. Elle savait qu'à cette heure matinale Nardet y serait encore. Selon Thorin, il ne gagnait les mines que plus tard dans la journée, une fois les tâches administratives réglées. Ah, la paperasse, encore et toujours !

Prise dans ses pensées, Drina parvint sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la porte du bureau du nain. Soufflant un grand coup, elle frappa à la porte. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour à présent. Entendant un _« Entrez »_ provenir de derrière le panneau de bois, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Grande, lumineuse, elle était occupée par un bureau massif, derrière lequel Nardet était installé. Mais il se leva bien vite et s'inclina en voyant qui était sa visiteuse.

-« Dame Drina, » la salua-t-elle avec respect. « C'est une surprise vous voir ici… Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite… »

Sans rien ajouter, il la détailla discrètement du regard, semblant s'étonner de sa tenue. Il était discret, mais Drina le guettait avec attention. En effet, prévoyant la visite des mines, elle avait troqué ses habituelles robes contre un pantalon de laine grossière et une ample tunique. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une natte serrée, et à part la bourse de plantes médicinales et le couteau qu'elle gardait toujours à sa ceinture, elle était dépourvue du moindre objet ou accessoire. Une allure bien peu digne et surtout loin d'être féminine, qui avait de quoi surprendre. Si tous ces nains qui la regardaient dubitativement l'avait vu à l'époque de la quête ! Une vraie sauvageonne !

-« Maitre Nardet, » salua-t-elle avec un respect équivalent, reprenant le fil de la discussion. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Cependant, je suis étonnée que ma visite soit pour vous une surprise. N'y avait-il pas une inspection des mines prévue aujourd'hui ? »

Prenant son air le plus angélique et innocent possible, Drina vit avec amusement Nardet blêmir légèrement. Mais, et c'était tout à son honneur, il se reprit rapidement.

-« Veuillez m'excuser, mais sa majesté étant absente, j'avais considéré que la visite était annulée. Je suis donc surpris de constater qu'elle a été maintenue, et qui plus est menée par vous. »

La dernière phrase n'était pas une pique, pas plus qu'une insulte déguisée. Juste une remarque, un simple constat. Mais après tout, il avait été très clair lors du dernier haut-conseil. Il ne s'opposerait pas à Drina, mais avait néanmoins admis avoir des réserves à son égard. Il avait été franc avec elle, ne la rejetant pas, mais ne jouant pas pour autant d'hypocrisie, ce qu'elle avait largement apprécié. A son tour d'être sincère. Perdant son sourire, et affichant un air plus sérieux, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-« Je vais être honnête avec vous, comme vous l'avez été avec moi. Vous n'aviez peut-être pas tout à fait tort en remettant en cause mes capacités à gouverner. Le travail des mines, la recherche des métaux, la taille des pierres précieuses sont autant de domaines qui m'échappent. Mais je veux apprendre. Alors j'apprendrai. Seulement, lire les livres et les traités à ce sujet ne suffit pas. Pour comprendre, je dois voir, toucher, expérimenter. Et qui mieux que vous pour me servir de guide et de professeur ? Alors, si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez visiter cette mine, et que nous effectuions ensemble cette inspection. »

-« Sa majesté ordonne, j'obéis, » se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'inclinant de nouveau.

-« Nardet ! » La voix de Drina claqua sèchement. « Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une requête. Vous doutiez de moi, je veux vous donner une raison de dissiper vos inquiétudes. Mais uniquement si vous m'en jugez digne. »

Drina se tut, et le silence prit place entre eux deux. Elle pouvait sentir la réflexion du nain en face d'elle, et pouvait presque entendre cliqueter les rouages de son esprit.

-« Alors ? Qu'elle est votre réponse ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Ce sont dans ces galeries que l'on extrait les émeraudes. Au niveau inférieur, ce sont les saphirs. Les rubis sont au même niveau, mais dans le quart sud-ouest. »

-« Les conditions de pression et de température ont elles une telle importance dans l'apparition de telles pierres ? Même à seulement un niveau de différence ? »

-« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'on ne les trouve pas toutes au même endroit. »

Bien qu'il le cache habilement, Nardet était stupéfait. Il s'attendait à devoir balader à droite et à gauche une jolie poupée, paradant dans les mines comme dans les salons. C'en était bien loin. Dame Drina n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde en voyant la noirceur des mines, et ne piaillait pas comme une demoiselle effarouchée dès qu'un peu de suie ou de poussière avait le malheur de se déposer sur ses vêtements. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, il avait horreur des gémissements et des plaintes. Mais plus que ça, il constatait qu'elle n'était pas une idiote, et c'était remarquablement bien renseignée sur le sujet. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas baigné dans la culture naine depuis sa naissance, il était admiratif. Ses questions n'étaient pas sottes du tout, et elle écoutait avec intérêt ses remarques et ses commentaires. Qui plus est, quand ils avaient atteint la partie des mines concernant les nouveaux filons de cuivre, elle avait pris elle-même les choses en main et n'avait pas hésité à exiger que certains relevés soient faits. Les ouvriers s'étaient exécutés de bon cœur. Pas seulement parce que c'était elle qui était en haut de la hiérarchie, mais parce qu'ils reconnaissaient ses ordres comme légitimes. C'était… C'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait attendu.

Drina quant à elle était ravie. Elle découvrait avec de grands yeux cet univers si éloigné du sien, et pourtant si fascinant. Auparavant, elle pensait l'étude des pierres précieuses fastidieuse et ennuyante. Là, à la source directe de ces fameuses gemmes, elle découvrait avec plaisir de nouvelles connaissances, infiniment plus intéressantes qu'elle n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Après une visite globale de la mine et une vague présentation des différents secteurs, ils avaient commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà à passer en revues les différentes galeries et les postes d'exploitation. Ils avaient commencé par les niveaux les plus bas pour remonter vers la surface. Et ils n'étaient qu'au dix-septième sous-niveau. L'inspection était encore loin d'être finit, et à ce rythme-là, plusieurs jours s'écouleraient avant qu'elle ne daigne sortir de là !

-« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'en ai vu nulle part ailleurs. »

-« Ces tubes contiennent de la poudre, » lui expliqua patiemment Nardet. « Nous nous en servons lorsque nous voulons détruire de grosses masses de roche, ou quand les parois sont trop dures pour être creusées à la main. Ici, nous voulons relier cette galerie à sa jumelle, secteur nord. Nous avons placer la majorité des explosifs il y a plusieurs jours, et les ouvriers sont actuellement en train de relier les dernières mèches. Venez, je dois superviser moi-même l'explosion, et ici nous sommes trop exposés. »

Nardet guida Nardet jusqu'à l'entrée d'une galerie un peu éloignée de celle qu'ils devaient faire sauter. Drina observait avec des yeux curieux les nains finir d'installer les tubes et les mèches, puis déguerpir à toute allure. Cette poudre était probablement très dangereuse pour qu'elle soit manipulée avec tant de précautions. Mais néanmoins, un détail la gênait, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, elle attira sur elle l'attention de Nardet, qui venait de donner les dernières instructions concernant l'allumage.

-« Maitre Nardet ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Est-ce normal que la poudre soit-ici disposée différemment ? »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Juste là. De plus, on dirait qu'il y en a plus qu'ailleurs. La roche est plus dure de ce côté-ci ? »

Drina pointa du doigt le tube de poudre qui l'avait interpellé, à deux galeries de distance. Nardet fronça les sourcils, et à sa mine concentrée, Drina pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il revoyait les plans de cette installation, probablement établis par lui-même.

-« Attendez une minute… » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

-« Mise à feu ! »

Elle ignorait qui avait donné l'ordre, surement le second de Nardet avec qui il parlait à l'instant. En une fraction de seconde, plusieurs mèches furent allumées, et les premières détonations se firent entendre. Drina n'entendit pas l'appel de Nardet, luis ordonnant de s'éloigner, pas plus qu'elle ne le vit tenter de se précipiter vers la poudre qu'elle avait désignée. Non, évidemment que ce n'était pas normal. Évidemment. Elle le savait pourtant. La pensée qu'une telle déflagration pourrait potentiellement tuer des gens lui traversa fugacement l'esprit. Une seconde, un battement de cœur. Elle ferma les yeux.

Et tout explosa.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Fins sadiques, le retour ! Je parie que ça ne vous avait pas manqué ça !**

**Review ?**


	57. Contrecoups et contretemps

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vous avait laissé sur une fin sadique il y a deux semaines, alors voici la suite attendue !**

**Juste, petit clin d'oeil à Dame Marianne, qui est vraiment pas passé loin avec ses hypothèses. Chapeau la miss !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Claire1663, Sally-of-midle-earth, Dame Mariane, LeiaHill et Bikette789 pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 50 : Contrecoups et contretemps**

**.**

N'avait-elle été inconsciente que quelques brèves secondes, ou de longues minutes, Drina l'ignorait. Mais quand elle reprit connaissance, elle crut être tombée en enfer. Partout autour d'elle, tel un écho grondant, des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements. Et du sang, tellement de sang. La poussière flottait dans l'air en un nuage épais, rendant la moindre inspiration difficile. Elle avait les mains moites, recouvertes de sang, dont elle n'était pas certaines qu'il soit les sien. Mais mis à part ces dernières, elle était relativement indemne, si ce n'est quelques blessures superficielles. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. La corniche où elle se trouvait était en partie abritée par un mur de pierre bien solide qui avait encaissé le plus gros du choc, et elle n'avait pas trop souffert. En revanche, elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les nains qui étaient plus proches du cœur de l'explosion.

S'agrippant à la paroi de toutes se forces, Drina parvint à se relever, tremblant de tous ses membres, et ses jambes ne la portant que miraculeusement. Le monde autour d'elle tanguait dangereusement, et sa vision était tantôt obscurcie, tantôt illuminée d'éclairs foudroyants. Le sang battait fortement à ses tempes, embrouillant plus encore ses pensées déjà confuses. Le monde autour d'elle était troublé, flou, et la chaleur écrasante la frappait en vagues successives.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour parvenir à se ressaisir totalement, et plus encore pour réussir à avancer. Ses premières tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs retentissants, et à chaque fois elle tomba à terre, n'y gagnant rien d'autre que de nouvelles plaies. Mais elle se releva et recommença, jusqu'à ce que son équilibre précaire s'améliore et que sa démarche ne s'affermisse. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que seule l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Quand celle-ci se dissiperait, et elle ne doutait pas que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, elle serait littéralement submergée par la fatigue. Mais pas pour l'instant. Plus tard. Pour l'heure, des gens avaient besoin d'elle. Il y avait surement des personnes coincées sous les décombres, et un nombre conséquent de blessés. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester là à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher et que les choses se passent. Elle devait faire quelque chose, agir, et au moins tenter de sauver des vies.

Gardant une main sur le mur en guise de soutien, Drina parvint à pas lents au plus près de l'explosion. Heureusement, la plupart des nains s'étaient déjà éloignés au moment de la détonation principale. Un peu plus loin, dans d'autres galeries, elle vit à travers la poussière qui lentement retombait un petit groupe de personnes qui se relevait difficilement. Eux iraient bien. S'approchant un peu plus du lieu de l'explosion, elle aperçut un énorme éboulement de pierre, là où s'était trouvée la poudre. Une main dépassait à un endroit, et une jambe un peu plus loin. Réprimant difficilement un haut le cœur instinctif, Drina se détourna. Il était trop tard pour ceux-là.

S'agenouillant auprès d'un corps inconscient, elle posa une main dans le cou du mineur pour tenter de déceler un pouls. Elle attendit de longues secondes. Mais rien, pas le moindre battement. Ce n'était qu'un cadavre. Rien de plus. Alors elle se releva. Exhala un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, et s'approcha du suivant. Se pencha, posa la main, attendit, soupira, se releva. Deux cadavres. Trois, quatre, puis cinq. Il y avait déjà cinq morts clairement identifiés, sans compter ceux qui avaient été ensevelis sous les décombres. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Drina se pencha machinalement sur le dernier corps, n'osant plus espérer un miracle. Et pourtant. Il y avait bel et bien un battement. Sourd et faible, mais bel et bien présent. Elle pouvait même déceler une respiration, heurtée mais régulière. Jugulant tant bien que mal son impatience, elle retourna le nain en question sur le dos pour pouvoir l'examiner. Et reconnut le visage familier de Nardet.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, Drina commença un examen sommaire. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, la tête qui tournait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à la bienfaisante inconscience, que pourtant son corps réclamait à grand cris. Promenant délicatement ses mains sur le corps malmené, elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune blessure conséquente. Quelques égratignures et plaies légères tout comme elle, des brulures sur les mains et le visage qui avaient été exposé au feu de l'explosion, mais rien qui ne laissait supposer que sa vie était en danger. Il avait surement dû être projeté contre un mur à cause du souffle, et avait perdu connaissance sous le choc. Et même si ce diagnostic qu'elle posait n'était pas définitif, il augurait néanmoins de bons espoirs de survie pour lui.

Drina fut interrompue dans ses pensées finalement optimistes par le bruit de pas pressés arrivant dans sa direction, accompagnés d'une respiration sifflante. Une seule. Elle entendit les appels, quoi qu'elle n'en comprenne pas le sens exact. Cherchant à se signaler, elle se releva de l'endroit où elle s'était agenouillée, agitant faiblement un bras. Elle avait la voix trop enrouée pour appeler. Mais heureusement, le nain en question la vit et s'approcha d'elle à toute allure.

-« Dame Drina, » souffla-t-il, soulagé. « Vous allez bien ? »

Se raclant nerveusement la gorge, Drina réussit à prendre la parole.

-« Je vais bien, du moins, aussi bien que l'on peut aller en pareilles circonstances, » répondit-elle, la voix éraillée. « Que se passe-t-il plus loin ? Pourquoi personne n'est venu plus tôt ? »

Le jeune nain, car jeune il l'était, afficha un air éperdu. Malgré sa vision troublée et la poussière ambiante, elle le vit nettement blêmir.

-« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama-t-il, semblant tout à coup renoncer à faire face et laisser libre court à un désespoir croissant. « Il y des blessés partout, et même des morts ! Cette explosion en a déclenché d'autres, et plusieurs galeries se sont effondrées ! Nous ne pouvons plus regagner la surface, et notre secteur est entièrement coupé du reste ! Un incendie s'est même déclenché dans des galeries, celles juste en face ! D'autres mineurs essaient de le juguler, mais nous n'y arriverons pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, personne ne sait quoi faire ! »

-« Et ce n'est pas Nardet qui va nous aider, » souffla Drina, désignant le nain allongé à ses pieds. « Il est inconscient, et j'ignore quand est ce qu'il se réveillera. »

-« Et son second est mort ! » gémit le nain. « Enseveli sous des gravats ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ La question résonna longuement dans l'esprit de Drina, battant à ses tempes en même temps que le sang. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant dans la noirceur assez de calme et de sérénité pour pouvoir réfléchir, et commença à marmonner machinalement à voix basse. Explosion imprévue, incidents de parcours, éboulement. Conséquence : mine non sûre. Conclusion : Protocole d'urgence, évacuation immédiate des mines. Mais problème de taille, éboulements, galeries bouchées, isolement, coincés. Espace restreint, ressources limités. Attendre ? Non, incendie, danger, menace critique. Protéger, sauver des vies. Comment ? Pas d'évacuation, comment ? Il faut rester ici, mais s'assurer de rester à l'abri du feu. Comment ? On ne peut pas l'éteindre, mais on peut le bloquer. S'isoler, se calfeutrer. Galeries fraiches, humides, protégeant de la chaleur. Où ? Trois étages en dessous. Accès potentiel ? Oui, c'est dans le secteur.

Drina rouvrit les yeux. En vérité, elle n'avait été absente que quelques brèves secondes, et le nain en face d'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, tant il était occupé à se tordre les mains de désespoir. Elle comprenait sa panique, bien évidemment. En elle, soigneusement enfouie sous des tonnes de résolutions et de fausse assurance, elle ressentait une terreur identique. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser jaillir. Nardet inconscient, son second décédé, c'était à présent elle qui était aux commandes. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée concernant les mines, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas l'aisance des mineurs à réagir en cas d'urgence. Mais tous avaient besoin d'une figure d'autorité, et ça, elle pouvait l'être. Elle avait travaillé avec Thorin sur les différents protocoles d'urgences. Elle saurait gérer. Elle le devait.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien, » dit-elle fermement. « On ne peut pas quitter les mines pour l'instant, mais nous sommes en danger à cause de l'incendie. Nous devons nous calfeutrer, nous mettre à l'abri. »

-« Mais où ? Où ? » gémit le jeune nain.

-« Voyons, vous connaissez ces mines mieux que moi. Quel endroit dans notre secteur et donc encore accessible est suffisamment humide pour permettre de nous protéger des flammes ? »

-« Vingtième sous-sol, » bégaya-t-il. « Trois étages plus bas… »

-« Il faut que tout le monde gagne ces galeries. Emporter les outils, l'eau, les rations de survie, les lampes, tout ce qui peut être utile. Accompagnez les blessés, portez ceux qui ne peuvent marcher. Laissez les morts il est trop tard pour eux. »

La dernière phrase avait un gout de cendre dans la bouche de Drina. Mais l'ordre avait été donné fermement. Ils récupéreraient les corps plus tard… si eux-mêmes étaient en vie…

Le nain, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, lui fit un bref signe de la tête, acceptant l'ordre qui lui était donné, et la reconnaissant implicitement comme l'actuel leader. Si en temps normal cette réaction de confiance lui aurait fait chaud au cœur, à présent elle la glaçait. Non, ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la tête de tous ces gens. Ça aurait dû être Nardet, son second, n'importe qui de plus légitime qu'elle. Mais voilà, il n'y avait qu'elle. Alors elle hocha la tête en retour, acceptant tacitement le rôle que lui avait attribué la nécessité.

-« Faites passer ce message. Que tous exécutent ces ordres. Demandez l'aide de deux personnes ici, pour transporter Nardet. Je ne pourrais pas le trainer seule. »

-« Je reviens vite, je vous le promets, » murmura-t-il dans un chuchotement plein de déférence.

Détalant à toute allure, le jeune nain disparut rapidement dans un virage, camouflé par les murs de pierre. Epuisée, Drina se laissa finalement glisser au sol. Elle avait dû garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, et surtout apparaitre sûre d'elle. Pourtant, les Valars seuls savaient à quel point elle doutait d'elle-même et du bienfondé de ses décisions. Etait-ce la meilleure solution ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ? Allait-elle sauver des vies, ou au contraire conduire tous ces nains à la mort ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la savoir, mais une seule chose à faire : assumer ses choix jusqu'au bout, simplement parce qu'elle avait pris une décision, et qu'elle s'y tiendrait. Il n'était plus temps de renoncer maintenant.

Comme il avait été promis, son interlocuteur précédent revint rapidement accompagné de deux mineur. Elle se releva immédiatement, s'efforçant d'apparaitre digne et royale. Difficile à faire quand on était dans un état lamentable, couverte de poussière, et épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

-« Ma dame, » la salua le plus âgé des deux. « Cohl nous a informé de votre présence ici ainsi que celle de Nardet, tout comme vos directives. Mais je crains que, dans la panique ambiante, il n'est été guère écouté. Il serait préférable que vous partiez avec lui, pour forcer les autres à vous écouter. Nous, on s'occupera de Nardet.

-« Merci. »

Un mot, un simple mot, mais qui traduisait bien plus de la simple reconnaissance. Et l'homme en question sembla bien le comprendre, puisqu'il lui adressa un léger sourire, et inclina brièvement la tête.

-« A vos ordres ma reine. »

Accompagnée de Cohl, Drina se dirigea à pas vifs vers la sortie du tunnel. Elle vacillait encore légèrement, et deux fois Cohl dû la rattraper. Mais quand il lui proposa de s'arrêter brièvement pour se reposer, elle nia farouchement cette hypothèse. Hors. De. Question. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle renoncerait face à la difficulté.

Rapidement, elle sortit de la galerie où elle se trouvait, et tomba dans l'un des accès principaux. Reconnaissant le chemin emprunté plus tôt, elle le remonta à vive allure, oubliant la douleur de ces jambes et de sa tête. Finalement, elle déboucha à l'entrée du secteur, là d'où partait toutes les galeries. Elle se figea un instant, choqué. Cohl l'avait certes prévenu que l'escalier remontant à la surface avait été détruit, mais il fallait le voir pour le croire. Sauf qu'ici, elle voyait, mais ne croyait pas pour autant. Comment imaginer qu'un escalier aussi imposant puisse s'effondre ainsi, aussi simplement que s'il était fait de sable ? Plusieurs échelles et monte-charges menant aux étages inférieurs avaient été délogés, mais elle constata néanmoins avec un soulagement non feint que l'accès au vingtième sous-sol était encore viable.

Cependant, son bref apaisement fut de courte durée quand elle constata avec horreur l'ampleur de l'incendie. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de la grande galerie principale, elle avait noté la fumée qui encombrait peu à peu ses poumons, et la hausse presque imperceptible de température. Mais ici, dans le hall, elle n'avait vu aucune flamme. Et pour cause : le foyer était juste au dessus d'elle. Juste à l'aplomb de la galerie supérieure. Les flammes léchaient le plafond, noircissant la roche, ternissant les pierres précieuses et les métaux. Mais ça, personne n'en avait rien à faire. Une petite unité de nain encore valides essayait de combattre l'incendie, cherchant à l'étouffer sous de l'eau et du sable. Mais en vain. A chaque seconde qui passant, le feu gagnait en ampleur. Et bientôt, s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils seraient tous pris au piège.

Les uns après les autres, les nains arrivaient des galeries attenantes. Blessés pour certains, heureusement une minorité, ou simplement choqués pour la plupart. Mineur était une profession dangereuse. Malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité, le risque d'éboulement était toujours présent. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait signé pour affronter ça. Ce n'était pas naturel, tout simplement inhumain. Peu à peu, cette montagne qui était leur foyer se transformait en tombeau.

-« Silence ! » s'exclama-t-elle, mettant le plus d'autorité qu'elle le pouvait dans son cri.

Malgré les cris, les gémissements, le grondement des flammes et le fracas des roches qui continuaient de s'effondrera, tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Des années après, nombreux furent ceux qui se rappeler d'elle comme d'une apparition céleste. Elle était sale, dépenaillé, les joues rouges et le front en sueur. Elle-même n'en était pas conscience, mais ses vêtements déchirés laissaient voir des plaies à vif, dont une relativement importante sur le bras gauche. Elle avait une allure pathétique. Pourtant, nimbée par la lueur des flammes qui crépitaient au-dessus d'elle, le regard ferme et le dos droit, elle représentait pour tous ceux qui la regardaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'espoir. Elle était brillante et enfiévrée. Elle était majestueuse. Elle était la reine.

-« Nous devons nous protéger à tous prix, » déclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme, priant pour qu'elle ne tremble pas. « Nous ne pouvons nous enfuir, et à chaque seconde qui passe le feu gagne en puissance. Il nous faut rejoindre le vingtième sous-sol, nous y serons plus à l'abri qu'ici. Les valides, portez les blessés. Laissez les morts, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux. Que les premiers arrivés sur place commencent à ériger une barrière. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors en avant ! Exécution ! »

Il y eu un bref temps de flottement, une infime fraction de secondes, où le temps sembla suspendre son vol. Puis, semblant sortir d'un cauchemar, les nains s'ébrouèrent, et se dirigèrent tous en hâte pour obéir aux ordres de leur reine. Les plus vaillant soulevèrent les plus affaiblis, les autres s'emparant des outils et des caisses de matériel. Puis, cahin-caha, tous se dirigèrent en clopinant vers les échelles. Il va sans dire que descendre des personnes inconscientes par des échelles en bois ne se fit pas sans mal, mais ils y parvinrent. Drina, qui fermait la marche en s'assurant que personne n'était resté en arrière, sentait la chaleur des flammes dans son dos. Maintenant que plus personne ne luttait contre l'incendie, le feu prenait de l'ampleur, dévorant tout sur son passage. Deux fois, le convoi de nains dû s'arrêter. La première fois pour changer de chemin, la galerie qu'ils voulaient empruntée s'étant effondrée. La seconde fois… ça avait été pour déposer dans un coin les cadavres de trois mineurs. Trois nains qui n'avaient pas survécut à leurs blessures. Et Drina culpabilisait, car chaque vie perdue était une vie de trop. Et intérieurement son cœur saignait, car tous ses gens avaient une famille qui les attendaient là-haut. Et elle se dégoutait, car à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un de ces visages déjà devenus livides, elle se sentait légèrement soulagée de ne pas le reconnaitre.

Alors prenant le feu pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire une punition, elle le laissait lui rôtir le dos. Elle ne fit pas avancer la cohorte plus vite, se contentant de passer son bras à la taille du nain devant elle, qui venait de chanceler. Le mineur voulut se dégager, assurant qu'il allait bien, mais Drina raffermit sa prise. Elle n'en laisserait pas un de plus mourir, pas quand elle avait la possibilité de l'empêcher.

Pourtant, malgré la compagnie hétéroclite de compagnons qu'ils formaient, ils parvinrent finalement au vingtième sous-sol. Cela sembla redonner de l'espoir et de la vigueur à tous, puisque le groupe se hâta plus encore vers une galerie soigneusement éclairée. Elle était grande et spacieuse, assez pour les accueillir tous. Et surtout, juste comme l'avez prévu Drina, elle était fraiche et humide. Bon, ils choperaient tous la crève avec ça. Mais mieux valait un bon rhume que de périr noyé dans un déluge de feu. Les nains les plus vaillants aveint commencé à ériger un mur avec tous les pierres éboulées qui s'étaient décrochés, ne laissant plus qu'une ouverture pour les derniers arrivants, et qui serait refermée au dernier moment. Rapidement, Drina fit signe aux derniers nains de se presser pour se mettre à l'abri. Puis, quand tous furent rentrés et qu'il ne manqua plus qu'elle, elle fit un dernier tour sur elle-même, par acquis de conscience. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit : une main bouger.

N'y réfléchissant pas plus, et ignorant les appels dans son dos, Drina se précipita vers l'un des corps qui avait été laissé un peu plus loin. Très probablement considéré mort, le supposé cadavre avait été abandonné aux flammes. Mais elle l'avait vu bougé, elle en était sûre. Alors elle se pencha en avant, ignorant l'incendie qui à chaque instant se rapprochait. Une main dans le cou. Un battement. Il était vivant. Alors, ni une ni deux, elle parvint tant bien que mal à le redresser en position assise. Pas le temps de l'examiner, elle ferait ça plus tard. Puis, le soulevant par la taille, elle réussit à le remettre sur ses pieds, assez du moins pour qu'elle puisse le tirer. Et c'est alors que sa jambe prit feu.

Elle ne hurla pas, ne cria pas. Pas même quand le tissu s'enflamma, ou quand le feu lui brula la peau. Elle serra les dents, laissant les couler, traçant de fins sillons blancs sur ses joues noires de suie. Mais elle continua. Centimètre après centimètre, elle tira le mineur derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la fraicheur bienfaisant se refermer sur elle. Elle perdit un moment le fil des événements. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé des flammes avait été allongé avec les autres blessés. Elle-même avait été mise à l'écart de la cohue, et sa jambe avait été enroulée en un bandage serré. A ses côtés, Nardet, toujours inconscient, respirait difficilement. Relevant les yeux, elle remarqua alors les quelques nains assit autour d'elle. Elle en reconnaissait certains comme étant les chefs de sections, tandis que d'autres lui étaient inconnus. Mais elle se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de différents gradés. Pourtant, aucun ne la regardait avec miséricorde, pitié, dédain ou condescendance. Non, leurs regards étaient emplis d'un respect timide et d'une reconnaissance infini. Ces nains, pour la plupart plus âgés qu'elle, qui la remerciait. Alors, malgré la douleur sourde de sa jambe, la lourdeur de son corps tout entier et sa tâte frémissante, elle sourit. Parce que si elle lâchait, alors il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Car, bien malgré elle, elle était devenu l'espoir. Alors elle souriait.

Ils étaient coincés dans une galeries souterraines plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface. Des nains étaient morts, et beaucoup d'autres blessé, et devaient être soignés. Ils avaient des ressources en eux et en nourriture limités, peu d'outils, quelques bougies qui finiraient immanquablement par fondre. Ils n'étaient séparés d'un gigantesque incendie que par un mur de pierres disjointes, qui à tout moment pouvait s'effondrer, laissant le feu les dévorer. Et même si ça n'arrivait pas, si le feu continuait de bruler, ils finiraient intoxiqués par la fumée. Ils étaient faits comme des rats, et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, à part attendre. Et pourtant, elle souriait. Parce que si elle ne souriait pas, elle pleurerait. Elle s'effondrerait, se désagrègerait lentement. Alors elle souriait, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues.

Thorin viendrait les chercher pensa-t-elle. Oui, il viendrait, et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sortir de là. Pas seulement parce qu'elle-même était là, mais parce qu'il était le roi, et jamais il ne laisserait tomber son peuple. Il rentrerait d'ici quelques heures, peut-être même était-il déjà là. Il la sortirait de là. Il la serrerait dans ses bras, et lui feraient oublier ces visons de cauchemar. Elle n'était pas forte comme lui. Elle avait besoin de ses bras pour la soutenir, de son sourire pour la réchauffer, et de son épaule pour pleurer. Mais pour l'heure, elle ferait face à la situation détermination. Avec sa jambe brûlée et sa tête lancinante, avec ses membres tremblants et son courage frêle, avec ses entrailles tordues par l'angoisse et la boule de tristesse dans sa bouche. Mais elle tiendrait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, loin de là. Mais elle avait foi en Thorin. Alors elle souriait. Et un à un, les nains autour sourirent avec elle.

Mais Drina, perdue sous terre, ignorait que la nuit été déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur Erebor. Tout comme elle ignorait que Thorin et les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Vous voulez que je vous dise une chose ? C'est la merde ! (Et vous n'imaginez même pas encore à quel point !)**

**Review ?**


	58. Piégés ! Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court, mais j'ai préféré le scinder en deux ! Comme le dis le titre très explicite, on retrouve notre petit groupe coincé dans les mines, ainsi que le point de vu de l'extérieur sur la catastrophe !**

**Merci à Claire1663, Sally-of-middle-earth, Alinea Wyvern, Bikette789, LeiaHill, Sabrinabella et Dame Marianne pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 51 : Piégés ! Partie 1**

**.**

_Un peu plus tôt…_

En cette fin d'après-midi, Balin était comme souvent dans son bureau, à s'occuper de la paperasse administrative et de divers documents d'importance assez variées, allant d'urgentissime à « à perdre définitivement parmi l'amas de dossiers ambiant ». On aurait pu croire que, de par son expérience et son grand âge, Balin aurait apprécié ces tâches assez calmes et terre-à-terre. Certes, il était un intellectuel avant les tragiques événements qui se soldèrent par la perte d'Erebor. Mais comme tous les autres membres de la compagnie, et bien d'autres encore, il avait vécu de grandes aventures et fait la guerre. L'adrénaline lui manquait, plus qu'il n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Oh, il s'était accoutumé à son poste de premier conseiller, et était infiniment reconnaissant à Thorin de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui. Cependant, il n'était pas contre un peu d'agitation et de mouvement de temps à autres.

Mais depuis que Drina et son fils étaient à Erebor, la montagne ne manquait certes pas d'animation ! Jamais depuis quarante-cinq ans il n'avait vu Thorin et les deux princes aussi heureux. Tous revivaient et profitaient de ce miracle inespéré, lui le premier. Comme toute la compagnie, il avait été gravement atteint par le décès de Bila. S'il avait de prime abord douté d'elle, et s'était méfié de son aspect chétif et fragile, il avait fini par s'attacher à la jeune femme, comme si elle était de sa famille. La compagnie toute entière était sa famille. Balin ne le disait pas souvent, mais il aimait chacun d'entre eux comme s'ils étaient de son sang. Bila n'avait été que la dernière en date. Alors oui, il avait souffert de sa perte. Il avait eu mal, il avait pleuré, il avait souffert. Bien souvent en secret, et toujours seul, ne voulant pas alourdir le fardeau déjà pesant de ses compagnons. Chacun avait eu à faire à son propre chagrin et à faire son deuil, Thorin et ses neveux plus que quiconque.

Alors quand, presque un demi-siècle plus tard, elle était revenue à la montagne, miraculeusement vivante…. Balin avait laissé éclater sa joie, comme tous. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à pareil revirement de situation. Plus que de la joie et de la bonne humeur, Drina et son fils avait ramené à la vie une compagnie détruite et morcelée. Elle avait recollé les cœurs brisés, recousu les âmes déchirées. Elle amenait les sourires sur les visages. Elle courait, elle riait, elle chantait. Vive, épanouie et toujours gaie, elle était leur petit rayon de soleil, qui embellissait sans le savoir chacune de leurs journées. Ils avaient pendant trop longtemps vécu dans la routine, et elle était le fugace et insaisissable élément de chaos qui les secouaient. Alors oui, les choses bougeaient, les choses changeaient, les choses évoluaient. Preuves en était si besoin les récents débats avec le conseil, ainsi que « l'intrusion » de Drina en politique. Mais Balin n'arrivait pas à penser que cela puisse être un mal. Oui, Balin aimait l'adrénaline et le changement, et avec elle il était servi !

Le changement avait du bon, et Drina était l'incarnation même du changement. Il fallait bien ça pour maitriser un nain maniaque et autoritaire à tendances psychorigides et trois gamins immatures au niveau intellectuel désespérément inexistant. Euh… hum hum… cela pouvait-il être considéré comme un crime de lèse-majesté de critiquer ainsi son souverain et les trois princes héritiers ? Peut-être ! Heureusement pour lui, il est seul dans son bureau, et les quatre personnes incriminées n'étaient pas à Erebor à l'heure actuelle. Brave Drina, qui a réussi la prouesse d'éloigner Thorin de son trône pour deux jours. Un exploit, vraiment ! Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus, c'était l'évidence même pour quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu. C'est deux jours de repos accompagnés de son fils et de ses neveux ne pouvaient que lui faire le plus grand bien. Évidemment, tous les quatre rentrerait le soir même, et peut-être seraient-ils là d'ici une heure ou deux. A s'inquiéter à coup sûr pour Drina, et la gestion de la montagne.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se débrouillait parfaitement bien seule. La veille, elle avait trouvé le temps en une seule journée de rédiger deux rapports et cinq lettres, de s'entretenir avec trois conseillers, d'avancer certains des projets de loi en cours et même d'établir le budget du mois prochain. Alors qu'elle débutait dans le rôle de reine ! Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire après que Drina était incompétente ! Non, au contraire, Drina était parfaitement apte. Elle manquait simplement d'expérience, ce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à acquérir, et surtout de confiance en elle. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'elle avait tenu à maintenir l'inspection des mines prévue aujourd'hui, afin de montrer à tous ce dont elle était capable, ainsi que se le prouver à elle-même. Balin était fière d'elle, comme il serait fier des exploits de sa progéniture. Et il ne doutait pas que Thorin et les autres le seraient tout autant que lui. Et puis, soyons honnête : que pouvait-il bien arriver en l'espace de deux jours ?

Ces mots aveint à peine traversé l'esprit de Balin qu'il entendit le bruit facilement reconnaissable d'une cavalcade. Il eut tout juste le temps de se lever de son siège et de contourner son bureau qu'une jeune page faisait irruption dans la pièce, envoyant la porte claquer avec violence contre le mur.

-« Premier… premier conseiller Balin… » haleta-t-il difficilement. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « On a… un problème… un très… très gros problème… »

-« Que se passe-t-il jeune homme ? » demanda Balin d'un ton amène, comme toujours.

-« Une explosion et un… un éboulement dans les mines… » répondit-il aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa respiration saccadée. « Tout… tout le secteur C est coupé du reste… du reste des mines… à partir du dix-septième sous-sol… et jusqu'au vingt-et-unième… Des mineurs des secteurs voisins ont été blessés, et… et on est en train d'évacuer, mais… mais… »

-« Où est la reine ? » demanda Balin précipitamment, tout à coup bien moins affable, coupant le jeune page dans son discours.

-« Aux dernières nouvelles… d'après les mineurs… elle était… avant l'explosion… dans le secteur condamné… »

Balin blanchit subitement. Il eut deux secondes d'arrêt, deux brèves secondes de pure panique durant lesquels les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit. Mais il se ressaisit et se secoua machinalement la tête, comme pour sortir d'un cauchemar. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il quitta précipitamment son bureau, le page sur ses talons. Il serait temps de s'inquiéter plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait agir.

Que pouvait-il bien arriver, hein ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Elle tiendrait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, loin de là. Mais elle avait foi en Thorin. Alors elle souriait. Et un à un, les nains autour sourirent avec elle. […]_

Le calme se fit dans la grotte, et sans même s'en rendre compte, les nains prirent autour d'elle une même inspiration, sereine et profonde. Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller à la précipitation. Cependant, cette brève esquisse de répit de pouvait durer, et il fallut bien rapidement se reconcentrer sur la situation.

-« Ma dame ? » l'interrogea l'un des mineurs à ses côtés, surement le plus gradé. « Que faisons-nous ? »

-« Votre nom ? » demanda Drina d'une voix lasse.

-« Jobin ma dame, pour vous servir. Je suis l'un des aides de maitre Nardet… et son nouveau second, selon toute vraisemblance… » acheva-t-il, de la tristesse dans la voix. Il venait tout de même de perdre l'un de ses compagnons.

-« Pour le moment Jobin, il n'y a guère à faire. Le mur est notre priorité. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'effondre, ou nous serions assurément condamnés. Mais il faut également que nous nous occupions rapidement des blessés, avant que leur état ne soit trop préoccupant. Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui possèdent quelques notions dans l'art des plantes, ou qui sont formés au premier soins ? »

-« Effectivement, » répondit de nouveau Jobin, se faisant apparemment porte-parole de ses camarades. « Mineur est une fonction qui présente certains risques, et la plupart d'entre nous sait traiter certaines blessures, tout du moins les plus bénignes : coupures, saignements, légères brulures... Mais là, je dois avouer que nous sommes plutôt dépassés… »

-« C'est déjà ça, » soupira Drina. « Pour une première estimation, je dirais que nous sommes environ une cinquantaine de personnes coincées ici, peut-être un peu plus, et plus d'une quinzaine de nains nécessitent des soins urgents. »

-« Vos ordres ma dame ? »

Drina se tut un instant. _Vos ordres_. Voilà, on y était. Ces hommes, tous plus âgés, plus expérimentés qu'elle, remettait officiellement leur destin entre ses mains. Cette soudaine confiance en elle la flattait autant qu'elle l'angoissait. À partir de maintenant, elle aurait de nombreux choix à faire, tous plus lourd les uns que les autres en conséquence. Ce serait désormais à elle de guider et ces hommes dans la tourmente. C'était son devoir. En acceptant la demande en mariage de Thorin, elle avait également accepté les charges qui en découlaient. Elle était reine, et il ne serait pas dit qu'elle se défilerait.

-« Vous cinq, » dit-elle en pointant Jobin et quatre de ses confrères. « Rameutez tous les hommes valides. Nous devons à tout prix consolider ce mur, il en va de notre survie. Toi, » dit-t-elle en pointant le dernier des mineurs à ses côtés. « Tu m'assisteras pour les soins que je vais donner. »

Après un bref salut de la tête, les nains autour d'elle se relevèrent immédiatement. Le dernier interpellé resta à ses côtés, tandis que les cinq autres déguerpirent rapidement vers le fond de la grotte. Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, ce fut la folie. Tous les hommes aptes à porter les pierres semblaient courir dans tous les sens à un rythme effréné. Craignant d'abord que la panique ne les ait submergés, Drina s'était relevée à son tour, avant de constater avec ébahissement l'ordre étonnamment impeccable qui régnait. Ils courraient certes, mais chacun semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Les uns taillaient les pierres éboulées à disposition, d'autres les transportaient, tandis que les plus fort continuaient d'ériger le mur et de colmater les trous.

Drina esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait beau penser les connaitre, il fallait croire qu'elle serait toujours étonnée par les nains. Détournant finalement le regard, bien certaine qu'ils sauraient parfaitement gérer la situation, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la galerie, son assistant provisoire sur les talons. C'était là où avaient été allongés les blessés. Nardet lui-même y avait été transporté un peu plus tôt. Mais Drina ne se faisait que peu de souci pour lui. Selon toute vraisemblance, il avait simplement été assommé par le choc. D'autres en revanche étaient dans un état bien plus sérieux, et avec le matériel restreint qu'ils possédaient, elle doutait très honnêtement de leur survie. Certaines blessures ne pourraient être désinfectée, et on risquait ainsi la gangrène, et à plus long terme une amputation. Sans compter les infections, ou les maladies éventuelles qui se transmettent facilement dans un habitacle aussi réduit.

Mais pas la peine d'envisager tout de suite les pires scénarios. Après tout, rien ne prédisait une hécatombe n'est-ce pas ? Mais Drina avait du mal à se convaincre. Jamais elle n'avait douté de ses capacités de guérisseuse, mais elle avait toujours eu à ses côtés son fils ou un assistant capable, et des plantes médicinales en abondance. Là, les seules plantes à sa disposition étaient les faibles échantillons qu'elle possédait dans sa bourse, et son partenaire était un mineur, sans aucune notion de médecine, et presque aussi mal en point que les blessés devant elle. Les Valars leur viennent en aide !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Être à la hauteur_**  
**_ De ce qu'on vous demande,_**  
**_ Ce que les autres attendent,_**  
**_ Et surmonter sa peur_**  
**_ D'être à la hauteur_**  
**_ Du commun des mortels,_**  
**_ Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,_**  
**_ Et avoir à cœur_**  
**_ D'être à la hauteur_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Où en sommes-nous ? » demanda Balin d'une voix fatiguée.

-« Nulle part, j'en ai bien peur… » lui répondit Dwalin, tout aussi las.

Ils étaient au milieu de la nuit, et jamais à cette heure tardive tant de monde n'avait été à pied d'œuvre dans la montagne. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, ça n'arrêtait pas. Nombreux avaient été les mineurs plus ou moins blessés par les explosions et les éboulements. Les autres étaient ressortis choqué. Mais tous avaient eu besoin d'assistance. Le simple fait d'évacuer entièrement les mines aux galeries encore accessibles avait pris plus de deux heures. Cependant, une fois les blessés pris en charge par Oin et ses assistants, il avait fallu s'occuper de trouver un moyen d'accéder au secteur C, actuellement entièrement isolé. Nul ne savait combien de personnes étaient coincées dedans, combien de blessés, combien de survivants… combien de morts… D'après les premières estimations des mineurs responsables, il manquerait plus d'une soixantaine de personnes. Plusieurs scribes, sous le chaperonnage d'Ori, avaient été envoyé en ville et à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier qui des mineurs était présents, et qui était introuvable. Mais Erebor en comptait plusieurs centaines, et c'était un travail long et fastidieux. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

Balin, en tant que premier conseiller, avait pris en charge l'extraction de la mine. Mais pour le moment, ils n'arrivaient à rien. De nombreux nains volontaires, simples citoyens, s'étaient présentés, ainsi qu'une partie de la garde et des mineurs encore valides. Menés par Dwalin, tous ces hommes cherchaient un point d'accès, un mur non porteur qu'ils pourraient percer pour atteindre les victimes. Mais encore fallait-il savoir où elles étaient ! La zone bloquée correspondait à cinq niveaux, chacun s'étendant en un vaste réseau de galeries. Ça revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Mais plus que l'attente et l'incertitude, plus que ce sentiment ineffaçable d'être inutile, un autre problème, une autre angoisse les guettait. _Où était Thorin_ ? Lui et les garçons devaient rentrer à la fin de la journée. Mais la nuit était tombée, les heures continuaient de s'écouler, et aucune trace d'eux. Où pouvaient-ils bien être passés ? Balin avait envoyé plusieurs messagers à leur recherche, menés par Nori en personne. Mais pour l'heure, aucunes nouvelles. Et Drina, qui était toujours coincée dans les mines. Peut-être même blessés, peut-être même… Non, il refusait tout simplement de l'envisager… Comment pourrait-il annoncer… annoncer _ça_ à Thorin et à Thran ? Mahal, ils ne s'en remettraient pas !

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de continuer les recherches, qu'elles soient sous terre ou à l'extérieur de la montagne. Et Balin ne voulait aucunement envisager l'idée d'annoncer à l'un ou à l'autre la perdition de leur compagnon. Les Valars leur viennent en aide !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Non, tire un peu plus, le bandage doit être plus serré ! Un garrot aussi lâche n'arrêtera aucunement l'écoulement de sang ! »

Drina n'en pouvait plus. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, elle soignait les blessés les uns à la suite des autres, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour donner des ordres, demander des fournitures ou avaler une gorgée d'eau. Car si Fel, son assistant de fortune, pouvait tout à fait s'occuper des bandages couvrant les brulures ou les saignements, Drina devait elle-même s'occuper des cas les plus graves. Et plus grave, il y en avait ! En autres, fracture et entorses dus aux éboulements. Elle avait immobilisé comme elle pouvait les membres cassés entre deux planche de bois. Ce type de blessure était très douloureux, mais pouvait néanmoins attendre. Leur vie n'était pas en danger. Car Drina s'inquiétait bien plus pour ceux ayant été exposés très fortement à la fumée. Car si tous se méfiaient des flammes, les gens avaient trop souvent tendance à sous-estimer l'impact de la fumée sur la santé. Nombreux étaient les nains qui respiraient difficilement, atteint aux bronches. Pour ces cas-là, et uniquement ceux-ci, elle avait utilisé son don, à faible dose. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'utiliser trop et de perdre connaissance. Sans sa potion pour l'aider à récupérer, ce serait un temps où elle serait vulnérable, et où il n'y aurait personne pour s'occuper des blessés. En prenant compte de son état de fatigue extrême, la moindre intervention magique était risquée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quatre blessés l'inquiétaient tout particulièrement. Ils avaient été gravement brulés par les flammes, mais ce n'était que la partie visible du problème. Ils avaient respiré trop de fumée, et n'arrivaient à présent plus à respirer correctement. Parcourus de frissons et de tremblement, ils étaient également dévorés par une forte fièvre. Elle connaissait ces symptômes, attachés à une maladie bien précise : le mal du Balrog qu'on l'appelait. Les victimes d'incendie, trop brulés, trop enfumées, le tout conjugué au contrecoup de la chaleur et du froid. En temps normal, elle pourrait le guérir, avec les médications adaptées. Mais là…

Drina soupira, et finalement se releva, s'éloignant du dernier mineur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. A pas lents, chancelant légèrement sur ces jambes, elle gagna l'autre bout de la galerie, où les nains valides s'étaient rassemblés. Maintenant que les fuites potentielles du mur avaient été colmatées, ils se retrouvaient subitement désœuvrés, et ne savaient comment gérer cet état de latence. Alors ils attendaient. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou peu. Exténués, et démoralisés. Et Drina devait bien avouée qu'elle était à peu près dans le même état qu'eux.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber à côté de Nardet. Celui-ci avait fini par se réveiller, et c'était bien l'une des seules bonnes nouvelles de la journée. Mais le nain était encore comateux, et confus dans ses propos. Qu'importe. En l'espace de quelques heures, il était subitement devenu un pilier, pour elle, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Le seul qui comprenait un tant soit peu le fait d'avoir la responsabilité de tant de personnes, et le poids de la foi que les gens plaçaient en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer cette situation seule. Elle était à bout. Autant physiquement que moralement, elle touchait le fond. Et Nardet avait été là pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de vouvoiement, plus de reine et de maitre conseiller. Juste deux personnes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir le navire à flots. Ensembles. Exhalant un léger soupir de fatigue, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, et Nardet passa machinalement un bras autour de sa taille. Ensembles. Il se turent un moment, mais Nardet finit par prendre la parole d'une voix rauque, encore sourde.

-« Alors ? Où… où en sommes-nous ? »

D'une voix lasse, Drina lui fit un bref résumé de la situation. En un mot : catastrophique. Elle ne le dit pas à haute voix, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin.

-« Nous devons à tous prix sortir d'ici, » dit Nardet, après un long silence.

-« Mais comment ? » répondit Drina, malheureusement bien trop lucide sur la situation. « Nous sommes coincés ici, avec des blessés et des nains guère plus valides, des réserves en eau et en nourriture dérisoires, et un nombre absolument insignifiant d'outils. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »

-« Les autres, à l'extérieur… ils viendront forcément nous chercher… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, mais elle se soldait invariablement par l'inévitable conclusion, comme quoi il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors pourquoi recommençaient-ils ? Peut-être parce que justement, ils n'avaient que ça à faire.

-« Les mines sont vastes Nardet, » répliqua-t-elle, encore une fois. « Comment sauraient-ils où nous chercher ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, pas de lettre, pas de messager, pas de code, pas de… »

Drina s'interrompit brusquement. _Pas de code_… Peut-être… ce serait fou oui, mais envisageable… Elle avait appris cette façon de communiquer dans la Comté il y a longtemps, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. A l'époque ce n'était qu'un jeu, un moyen de faire enrager les adultes avec ces petits _toc-toc-toc_ enrageant contre les murs. Voyons si elle se rappelait bien… un appel à l'aide, c'était trois court, trois longs, et encore trois court… Oui, ce serait possible… Mais après, ce ne serait envisageable qu'à une seule condition…

-« Nardet ? Est-ce que les nains connaissent le morse ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Être à la hauteur**_  
_** Sans jamais en descendre**_  
_** Et ne pas se défendre**_  
_** De vouloir en vainqueur**_  
_** Être à la hauteur**_  
_** Autrement que mortel,**_  
_** Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel,**_  
_** Ne plus avoir peur**_  
_** D'être à la hauteur**_

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Oui, c'est carrément la merde, dans les mines comme à l'extérieur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (peut-être un peu tard pour dire ça) mais dans deux semaines, deuxième moitié du chapitre dans les mines, puis on en sort enfin !**

**La chanson est "Être à la hauteur" d'Emmanuel Moire dans la comédie musicale Le roi Soleil**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans vous présenter mes vœux pour l'année prochaine. Bonne année ! Je vous souhaite la santé, la joie, le bonheur, la chance, la richesse, et d'une manière générale tout ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux ! Je vous aime !**


	59. Piégés ! Partie 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et oui, je suis ENFIN de retour, et parfaitement rétablie ! (d'ailleurs, merci pour vos voeux de rétablissement et vos inquiétudes, ça me touche beaucoup !)**

**Pour en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier dans les mines. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que certain, histoire de me faire pardonner ma longue absence !**

**Merci à aliena wyvern, Claire1663, Dame Marianne, Sally-of-middle-earth, et LeiaHill pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 52 : Piégés ! Partie 2**

**.**

-« Un message court donc… »

-« … facile à dicter et comprendre… »

-« … avec les informations principales… »

-« … nous sommes coincés, avec un certain nombre de blessés sur les bras… »

-« … sans oublier l'incendie et les éboulement… »

-« … et surtout notre localisation exacte… »

-« … donc un message bref, mais très précis… »

Voilà bien vingt minutes que de légers frémissements agitaient sans interruption Drina et Nardet qui, trop pris par leur discussion, ne voyaient pas les regards curieux des mineurs posés sur eux. D'abord, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Les blessés avaient été soignés et étaient allongés à l'écart. Les valides eux, s'étaient rassemblé près de l'un des murs de soutènement, ne trouvant guère la force ou la foi d'échanger plus de quelques mots. Et il y avait Drina et Nardet. La dame et le conseiller étaient épuisés, tous pouvaient le voir. Avachis contre le mur, ils semblaient attendre que le temps se passe. Comme eux tous.

Puis, de faibles chuchotements avaient troublé le silence. Les voix, trop basses pour être comprisses, étaient néanmoins audibles pour des oreilles attentives. En cherchant la provenance, les mineurs avaient trouvé Drina… métamorphosée… Son regard éteint brillait de nouveau avec férocité, et tous ses gestes étaient empreints de fougue et d'empressement. Et Nardet, pauvre Nardet encore blessé, qui pourtant répliquait avec une vivacité presque équivalente.

La rumeur s'était propagée. Nul ne savait qui, nul ne savait quoi, mais ils étaient conscients d'une chose : quelque chose se passait. Lentement mais surement, la pression et l'impatience grimpait. Mais nul n'avait osé aller les déranger, et tacher d'apprendre les dernières nouvelles. Personne, pas même Jobin ou les autres gradés. Surtout pas eux d'ailleurs. Eux mieux que quiconque avaient conscience que c'était leur destin à tous qui était en train de se jouer.

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que Drina et Nardet étaient en train de mettre en point l'envoi d'un message codé. De nombreuses contraintes s'imposaient, dont la principale était le contenu du message. Le moindre mot était soupesé, soigneusement examiné, pour finalement être remplacée par une expression similaire, mais plus courte. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de se perdre en palabres, pas quand tant de vie étaient en jeu. Autre élément sujet à caution, le mode de communication. Point pas tout à fait réglé d'ailleurs, car s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient utiliser le morse, ils ne savaient pas encore d'où ils l'enverraient pour être certains qu'au minimum une personne, rien qu'une, puisse l'entendre.

-« Mais d'où serai-t-il le mieux audible ? » demanda Drina à son compère. « Nous sommes plusieurs niveaux sous terre ! »

Un temps durant, le nain ne trouva rien à dire face à cette réplique d'une rare justesse. Il est vrai qu'il ne servait à rien d'élaborer un message sophistiqué s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le faire passer !

-« Les galeries parallèles ? » proposa finalement Drina. « Fines et sinueuses, elles s'enfoncent partout. »

-« Non, », la contra aussitôt Nardet. « Elles sont trop fragiles, et elles ont forcément été bloquées par les éboulements. En cas d'accident, ce sont toujours les premières touchées. »

Nouveau silence, nouvelles réflexions. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant, il devait forcément y avoir une solution !

-« La grande crevasse alors ? » essaya-t-elle encore. « Elle plonge au cœur de la montagne, et remonte facilement jusqu'à la surface. Ça résonnera suffisamment. »

-« Trop dangereux ! » s'exclama immédiatement Nardet, s'y opposant vigoureusement.

-« Dangereux, peut-être… mais à moins que tu n'ais une autre solution… »

Mais il n'en avait aucune, et Nardet avait la terrible impression d'être au bord du gouffre. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Car c'était Drina qui dès le début des pourparlers s'était proposée pour s'occuper du message. Jusque-là, il n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient majeur. Avant que le fait qu'elle n'utilise la grande faille apparaisse comme la seule solution viable. Mais voyant son air déterminé malgré le danger, il ne put que rendre les armes. Il savait pertinemment que jamais Drina n'enverrait quelqu'un risquer sa vie ainsi.

-« Soit, tu as gagné, » souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Mais à une seule condition : je suis encore trop faible, et je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Alors je veux que tu te fasses accompagner par deux personnes encore valides, et surtout que tu restes attachée à une corde tout le long de l'opération. Il n'est pas question que tu chutes bêtement à cause d'une mauvaise prise. »

Comprenant où voulait en venir Nardet, bien que pour cela il utilise des tours et détours, elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

-« Je serais prudente, promis. »

Nardet hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui sourire en retour. Pas quand elle allait risquer sa vie. S'appuyant sur le mur, Drina se releva rapidement. Et manqua de s'écrouler devant la subite vague de souffrance qui la saisit. Les larmes aux yeux et les jointures blanchies par la force qu'elle y mettait, elle ne put retenir un léger hoquet de douleur. Etant restée assise durant un long moment, elle en avait occulté sa jambe, qui avait été gravement brulé lors de l'évacuation. Elle l'avait certes enveloppée soigneusement dans une large bande de tissu, en un pansement sommaire, mais cela n'avait pas empêché de minuscules lambeaux de peau carbonisée de s'arracher.

-« Drina ? » l'appela Nardet d'une voix soucieuse. « Ça va ? »

Se mordant férocement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, jusqu'à sang, elle acquiesça brièvement. Non, ça n'allait pas, pas du tout même. Mais l'avouerait-elle ? Non, bien évidemment. Prenant une large inspiration, Drina se redressa, le dos droit. Puis, toujours cramponnée au mur, elle se força à faire un pas en avant, tentant d'occulter la douleur qui lui déchirait la jambe. Elle n'avait pas conscience des regards posés sur elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les blessés dans le même état qu'elle, et même moins atteints, était allongés plus loin. Et eux n'essayaient certainement pas de se lever. Mais pourtant elle avançait. Pas à pas, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à rejoindre le petit groupe de mineurs encore valide, qui du coin de l'œil l'observait plus ou moins discrètement. Là, et seulement là, elle releva la tête et leur offrit un sourire torturé.

-« Jobin ? Cohl ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourriez-vous venir avec moi s'il vous plait, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, emmenez l'une des lampes et la plus longue corde que nous ayons, ce sera nécessaire. »

Aussitôt, les deux interpellés s'empressèrent de se relever et d'exécuter ses ordres. Quelques secondes, et ils avaient le matériel en main. Leur faisant signe de la suivre, Drina s'engagea sans un mot dans l'un des boyaux, et tous deux lui emboitèrent immédiatement le pas. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'échanger de brefs regards circonspects, mais n'osaient pas prendre la parole. Pas quand le silence était si pesant. Pas quand ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient, ni de la raison pour laquelle ils venaient. Pas quand peut-être, enfin, quelque chose pouvait être fait pour arranger leur situation. Ou du moins essayer.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent non loin de la grande crevasse. Ils ne pouvaient y accéder facilement comme c'était habituellement le cas, le passage étant partiellement obstrué par des pierres tombées lors de l'éboulement. Mais néanmoins il avait une brèche, assez petite pour laisser passer quelqu'un de petite corpulence… ainsi que les regards… Les deux nains s'arrêtèrent brutalement, soufflés par cette vision. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans cette image. Quelque chose de… de morbide… Pas de bruit, pas de mouvement, aucune trace de l'activité pourtant toujours permanente dans les mines. Tout était calme. Vide. Mort. Secoués de frissons silencieux, ils se forcèrent à lâcher la grande crevasse des yeux, et se détournèrent vers Drina, attendant la suite de ses instructions. Pour se retrouver face à une hobbit empêtrée les Valars seuls savent comment avec la corde.

Malgré eux heureux de cette distraction bienvenue, ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider à démêler les boucles, avant de constater avec surprise que Drina avait volontairement attaché la corde autour de sa taille, en un double ou triple nœud aussi solide que complexe. Devant leurs mines perplexes, Drina retint le léger qui lui montait aux lèvres. Puis, ayant finalement pitié d'eux, elle daigna développer un peu plus ses intentions.

-« Je vais traverser cette brèche pour rejoindre la crevasse. De là, je taperai avec une pierre contre la paroi pour envoyer un message en morse vers la surface. »

-« Et la corde ? » osa demander Cohl.

-« Une simple sécurité, très probablement inutile, » répondit-elle. « Il faudra que vous la teniez fermement pour pouvoir me rattraper si je glisse. Mais ce n'est qu'une précaution. Compris ? »

Jobin et Cohl hochèrent la tête, et tous deux s'emparèrent de la corde. Soufflant un grand coup, Drina se glissa dans l'interstice entre les roches. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, frottant contre la roche, et la main serrée autour de la pierre tremblait vivement. De froid, de fatigue et de douleur évidemment, mais également d'appréhension. C'était leur seule chance. Elle n'avait pas d'autres théories ou hypothèses à tester, pas de plans miraculeux pour les sortir de là. Ça devait marcher, ou ils étaient tous mort. Passant finalement la tête, puis les bras dans un étroit interstice, elle surplomba enfin la crevasse. Grande gueule béante et sombre, qui à tout moment pouvait l'avaler. Peut-être comprenait-elle un peu mieux les craintes de Nardet maintenant… Mais qu'importe, elle ne ferait pas machine arrière. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tachant de ne pas regarder en bas, elle dégagea suffisamment son bras pour avoir assez d'amplitude de mouvement. Ça devait marcher. Déterminée, elle frappa avec vigueur sa pierre contre la paroi. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ça marcherait, oui ça marcherait. Et elle tapait, encore et encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux nains, deux frères, anonymes parmi les milliers que comportait la montagne, se promenaient dans les couloirs. Il était encore tôt, et le soleil matinal illuminait tout juste les flancs de la montagne encore endormie. Mais comme de nombreux autres artisans, ils étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre. Ils travaillaient aux forges, dans l'un des innombrables ateliers de gravures qu'elles comportaient. Avec les tragiques événements de la veille, le travail avait un temps été stoppé dans leur secteur, le plus proche des mines. Tout le monde à Erebor était au courant, quoi de bien étonnant ? Comme l'attestait la technique quasi-légendaire des nains dans le travail de la pierre, de tels accidents étaient rarissimes, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Alors autant de morts… Sans compter ceux qui étaient toujours là-bas. Ils avaient d'ailleurs entendu dire, par l'ami de la belle-sœur par alliance, qui l'avait su d'après les racontars d'un marchant, dont le frère… bref, il se murmurait partout que la reine faisait partie des victimes. Nul ne savait trop quoi en penser. D'une part, ce n'était nullement avéré. Après tout, il pouvait toujours y avoir des survivants n'est-ce pas ? Il devait y en avoir ! Et d'un autre côté, aucune information officielle n'avait filtré, que ce soit du premier conseiller Balin ou des autres conseillers. Parce que le roi et les princes étaient toujours absents, laissant la population dans l'expectative.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, et qu'importe combien ces événements fussent tristes, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sort des victimes et de ceux qui restaient piégés à l'heure actuelle. La vie devait continuer, à tout prix. Quitte pour cela à se noyer dans un travail, qui finalement n'était pas si urgent. Pour oublier que leur autre frère, le benjamin de la fratrie, le dernier membre de leur famille, faisait partit de ces mineurs disparus dont on avait aucune nouvelle. Voilà la vraie, l'exacte raison pour laquelle ces deux nains étaient debout à l'aube et en route pour les forges. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, trop inquiets pour pouvoir se reposer, imaginant dans leurs têtes les pires scénarios envisageables. Scénarios bien trop réalistes à leur gout.

Avançant d'un pas raide et mécanique, ils parvinrent finalement au dernier embranchement avant les couloirs desservant les forges. Ils allaient s'y engager quand tout à coup, le cadet retint son ainé par la manche.

-« Tohl ? Tu as entendu ? » lui demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt le couloir de gauche, celui qui plongeait vers la grande crevasse.

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« On aurait dit… des chocs sourds… et répétés… »

Ignorant son ainé qui lui signifiait d'ignorer ces bruits, qui n'étaient probablement que les fruits de son imagination, il se précipita dans le couloir. Gagnant rapidement le surplomb de la crevasse, il se pencha dangereusement par dessus le rebord, manquant de basculer dans l'abysse. Mais pourtant, il se pencha plus encore en percevant les chocs sourds, avec plus de netteté que précédemment. Un court, un long, puis encore un court, comme un…

-« Comme un code… » murmura-t-il d'une voix blême.

Quand son ainé, ne le voyant pas revenir, se décida à le suivre, il trouva son cadet assis en tailleur au sol, écrivant rapidement une succession de points et de traits sur le sol, à l'aide de l'un des innombrables morceaux de charbon qui jonchaient le sol. A présent, lui aussi entendait les bruits dont lui avait parlé son frère. Et mieux, il reconnaissait du morse. Mais il ne savait pas le déchiffrer, pas plus que son frère. Ce dernier serait capable de transcrire le message, sans aucun problème. Mais ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour le décoder. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita dans les couloirs menant à la surface. Il devait parler au conseil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Alors Ori ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Balin pour la troisième ou quatrième fois.

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, bien que cela lui semble être des heures, un mineur du nom de Tohl avait fait irruption sans préavis dans la salle du conseil, ayant passé par miracle la garde. Là, il leur avait raconté une histoire abracadabrantesque de pierre, de charbon, de message, de coups, de mines et de code. Mais heureusement, Balin avait rapidement compris où voulait en venir le jeune nain, et avait immédiatement envoyé chercher Ori pour déchiffrer le fameux code. Et tandis que le jeune nain travaillait, les autres autour de lui attendaient, tendus et soucieux. Et attendaient encore.

Finalement, Ori se releva du sol où il s'était agenouillé, époussetant machinalement son pantalon plein de poussière de charbon.

-« Le message a été répété trois fois, si ce n'est plus, » expliqua-t-il. « Ainsi, nous avons pu l'avoir en entier. Et de plus, nous limitons ainsi le risque d'erreurs, entre les mauvais son envoyés, et ceux mal réceptionnés. »

-Alors ? » répéta une nouvelle fois, au bord de l'implosion. « Que dit ce foutu message ? »

Balin jurait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Et encore moins en public, et a fortiori lorsqu'il exerçait sa fonction de premier conseiller. Mais là, il était légèrement à bout de nerf, et pensait sans aucune honte que la situation était suffisamment grave pour que personne ne s'offusque de cet écart de langage.

-« Explosion dans les mines, » commença à réciter Ori d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre. « Incendie et éboulement. Morts et blessés. Sommes coincés. Besoin d'aide urgence. Secteur C, niveau vingt, galeries alpha. »

Silence. Ce silence lourd et oppressant, celui que personne n'ose rompre. Morts. Morts. Morts. Ils le savaient, bien évidemment, et eux-mêmes avaient déjà recensé un certain nombre de décès. Mais se le voir confirmer aussi abruptement faisait toujours un choc. Des morts et des blessés, en situation précaire. Pas de noms, juste des mineurs anonymes parmi une multitude d'autres. Avec Nardet, un de ses collègues et ami au conseil. Et Drina, dont on ne savait toujours pas si elle était vivante. Drina, dans ce groupe, parmi les blessés, parmi les m… non, il refusait d'y penser. Il refusait de l'accepter. Drina était plus forte que ça. Drina s'en sortirait. Oui, elle s'en sortirait, il n'y avait pas d'autres options d'envisageables. Mais pour cela, elle et tous ces mineurs avaient besoin d'aide.

S'ébrouant mentalement, Balin sortit de la transe où les mots l'avaient plongé, et redressa la tête. Il avait des décisions à prendre, des ordres à donner, et par Mahal il ferait ce qu'on attendait de lui !

-« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? » tonna-t-il d'une voix forte. « Dorénavant, nous savons où exactement il faut chercher. Contacter les équipes de mineurs encore valides. Les spécialistes des explosions. Et qu'on m'apporte le plan de ce secteur. Nous savons où nous allons. Maintenant, nous creusons une porte de sortie ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toujours assis au même endroit, Nardet attendait, et attendait encore. Les légers bavardages de ses hommes l'avaient un temps occupé, distrayant son esprit de sombres pensées. Mais un temps seulement. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Drina était partie en direction de la grande crevasse, accompagnée de Jobin et Cohl. Il faisait pleinement confiance à ses deux collègues, simplement… Simplement, il était mortellement inquiet. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'accompagner, mais lui-même était encore trop faible pour ça. Une demi-heure. Certes, la grande crevasse n'était pas toute proche. Certains passages étaient peut-être obstrués, et ils avaient dû les déblayer ou trouver un autre chemin. Mais une demi-heure quand même… Ou peut-être même plus… Toute perception du temps était complètement faussée ici, sans aucune lumière naturelle comme point de repère temporel.

Alors que Nardet était sur le point de demander à quelqu'un d'aller voir, il aperçut Drina au bout du couloir. Tête baissé, jambes tremblantes, et soutenue de chaque côté par Jobin et Cohl.

-« Drina ! »

Son cri résonna dans la grotte presque silencieuse, attirant tous les regards sur le trio, qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué. Mais Nardet ne les voyait pas. Non, malgré sa faiblesse, il s'était tant bien que mal relevé pour accourir vers elle.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, impatient. « Parlez ! »

-« Elle venait de finir avec le message, et était en train de revenir, » répondit Jobin, la voix posée malgré un stress manifeste. « Quand tout à coup, je ne sais pas, sa jambe blessée a dû céder, surement, et elle a glissé. Nous l'avons retenu grâce à la corde, mais nous avons eu du mal à la remonter. Finalement, une fois en sécurité avec nous, nous avons remarqué qu'en réalité, elle avait presque perdu connaissance. Peut-être s'est-elle cognée lors de sa chute elle a une blessure ensanglantée au front, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'y était pas avant. Ajouter à cela la douleur, la fatigue et le stress… nous l'avons donc ramené ici le plus rapidement possible et… »

-« Merci, » le coupa sèchement Nardet. Pas de reproche, mais bien d'angoisse. « Amenez là, à l'écart, il faut qu'elle se repose. »

Acquiesçant, les deux nains amenèrent la jeune femme dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Saisissant une gourde d'eau, l'un des rares encore pleines, Nardet les suivit. Ignorant toujours les regards posés sur eux, il humidifia rapidement l'un des rares chiffons encore à peu près propres qu'ils possédaient, et le déposa avec une tendresse qu'il ignorait posséder sur le front de Drina. Comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

-« Sois tranquille Drina, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Je veille sur toi… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce n'était pas un mouvement qui avait réveillé Drina. Ce n'était pas le bruit d'une discussion. Ce n'était pas la chaleur dévorante des flammes. Non, c'était simplement le triste bruit des sanglots qu'on ne peut réprimer. Cherchant à ouvrir les yeux, elle se débâtit un moment avec les limites de sa conscience brumeuse. Finalement, après de longues minute de lutte, elle parvint à soulever une paupière, puis l'autre. Battant des cils, elle amena une main lourde comme du plomb à son visage, essuyant ses yeux humides de fatigue. Où était-elle ? Elle chercha à se relever, mais la douleur la saisit aussitôt qu'elle chercha à s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Ne pouvant réprimer un gémissement sourd, elle se laissa retomber avec violence sur le sol, privée de ses forces. Tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, elle fut surprise par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Et toujours ces sanglots en arrière-plan. Loin devant elle avisa un mur de pierre brutes, sur lesquelles dansaient les lueurs d'une flamme tremblotante. Et c'est là que la réalisation s'empara d'elle. Les mines. Elle était dans les mines.

Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement, de même que sa respiration. Elle devait se lever, et aller voir. Tout de suite ! Ignorant sa jambe qui tremblait violemment sous l'effort, elle parvint à s'assoir, puis finalement à se lever, en appui contre le mur. Elle sentait les larmes de souffrance couler en de frais sillons sur ses joues brulantes. Pourtant elle fit un pas en avant, lui arrachant un sanglot. Un autre pas, un autre sanglot. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa démarche raide ne s'assouplisse quelque peu. Juste un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne finalement le petit attroupement d'où provenait les sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que les nains s'écartent pour la laisser passer, les larmes aux yeux pour certains, pleurant pour d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne au centre du cercle, pour voir Nardet recouvrir d'une couverture rapiécée et à moitié brulée un visage déjà livide.

-« C'est fini, » murmurait-il en boucle d'une voix morne. « C'est fini… »

Drina ne pleura pas. Drina ne cria pas. Drina ne bougea pas. Son visage était de glace, sa posture digne et fière. Priant silencieusement pour le repos de l'âme trop tôt partie. Mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. C'était sa faute. Sa faute ! Elle aurait pu le sauver, elle aurait dû ! Au quoi servait ce don si elle ne l'utilisait pas ? Elle était fatiguée et blessée… Et alors ? Que valait une vie, même la sienne, contre plusieurs autres ? Elle avait peut-être un fils, un compagnon, deux neveux, des amis… mais ces nains aussi avaient une famille ! Et parce qu'elle avait trop attendu, trop hésité, trop tergiversé, l'un d'entre eux était mort ! Mais elle refusait de perdre une vie de plus, qui plus est par simple égoïsme. Elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer son don dans un tel état de faiblesse, mais sans risque sa propre vie au passage. Déjà dans le cas de Thorin, elle était au bord de l'épuisement, et ne s'en était sorti que de justesse, grâce à sa potion et aux soins attentifs de son fils. Aujourd'hui, elle était exténuée et diminuée physiquement. Elle ne savait pas quand les secours les trouveraient, et même s'ils ils y arrivaient à temps pour elle. Mais y avait-il un autre choix ? Non. Pas ça. Plus jamais ça. Il avait déjà eu trop de morts pour qu'elle en permette d'avantages.

Décidée, elle se dirigea de sa démarche boiteuse vers l'endroit où étaient toujours allongés les blessés. Patiemment, difficilement, elle installa les corps inconscients en un cercle informe, les plus gravement atteints aux centre, les plus légers à la périphérie. Puis, délicatement, inconsciente des regards interloqués posés et sur elle et de nains qui ne faisaient pas mine de venir la voir, elle les fit se prendre la main. Elle avait besoin d'un contact physique pour espérer que la magie passe. Pour espérer un miracle. Finissant son travail, et essuyant son front moite de sueur, elle fut interrompue par une main attentive posée sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle fit face à Nardet, qui avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix emprunte de douleur.

-« Les soigner, » murmura-t-elle à voix basse. « Tous. »

Nardet secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait pas bien le don de Drina, mais il était bien certain d'une chose.

-« Tu n'y arriveras pas, » dit-il. « Tu es trop faible. »

Elle eut un sourire déchirant.

-« Alors arrête-moi… »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se laissa violemment glisser au sol, comme une marionnette dont on aurait subitement coupé les fils. Attrapant les mains des deux blessés les plus proche d'elle, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Nardet qui la contemplait, tremblant légèrement.

-« Nardet, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse, pour ne pas que les autres nains autour d'elle ne l'entendent. « Si ça se passe mal… Dis à Thorin et à mon fils que je les aime, d'accord ? Et… que je suis désolée… Pour tout… »

-« Drina… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, de l'interrompre, de l'arrêter dans sa folie insensée. A peine Drina eut elle finit son petit laïus qu'elle ferma les yeux, entonnant une mélopée lourde et profonde. Un très ancien dialecte khuzdul que l'on ne trouvait plus que dans de vieux livres poussiéreux, une langue que plus personne ne parlait depuis des siècles. Personne, sauf elle, bien évidemment. Une douce lumière blanche, d'abord ténue, puis de plus en plus forte, illumina la pièce, éblouissant tous les nains présents et encore conscients. Les plus proches du cercle, dont Nardet, furent même obligés de mettre une main devant les yeux pour s'en protéger. La lumière pulsait, au rythme entêtant du chant presque mystique de Drina, tels les battements sourds d'un immense cœur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les nains présents se balançaient d'avant en arrière, machinalement, mécaniquement, au rythme de l'étrange pulsation. Hypnotisés.

Et brutalement, sans que nul ne s'y attende, tout s'arrêta. Il fallut quelques instants à Nardet et aux autres pour se réhabituer à l'obscurité. Quelques secondes à vrai dire. Mais c'était déjà quelques secondes de trop. Car quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater deux choses. La première, chose bien positive, c'était que les nains précédemment blessés commençaient à papillonner des yeux pour certains des plus vaillants. Les plaies les plus importantes avaient été guéries, et seule le sang sur les vêtements attestait encore de leur ancienne existence. Même ceux précédemment atteints du mal du Balrog, et qui avaient été placée au plus près du centre du cercle, semblaient respirer plus facilement et ne frissonnaient plus. Mais ça, c'était pour les bonnes nouvelles. Car la deuxième chose immanquable de la situation était Drina. Drina effondrée, Drina inconsciente, Drina convulsant.

Drina.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Joyeux n'est ce pas ? Prochain chapitre, on sort des mines, et on retrouve notre quatuor jusque là aux abonnés absents !**

**Review ?**


	60. Que la lumière soit

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, sortie des mines (pas trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis !)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sally-of-middle-earth, Claire1663, Lizzia0901 et Lola-la-folle-potter pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 53 : Que la lumière soit**

.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment elle y était arrivée. Et encore moins depuis combien de temps elle était inconsciente. Le monde autour d'elle était flou, trouble et brumeux. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés ? Elle le savait, c'est tout. Pas de question, pas de comment, pas de pourquoi. Juste ces volutes de fumée blanche qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle, comme une couverture épaisse, chaude et moelleuse. Elle était bien, là, dans cette étreinte de douceur et de volupté. La souffrance n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Elle était tellement, tellement bien... Elle ne sentait plus le froid, la fatigue et les blessures. Sa jambe ne la faisait plus souffrir, et enfin elle pouvait respirer librement, sans l'impression d'avoir un poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Ses joues n'étaient pas collantes de larmes qui furent trop versées, la crasse et la poussière semblaient s'être détachés d'elle, et le seul son que percevaient ses oreilles était le battement sourd et régulier de son cœur. Doucement, bercée par cette mélodie presque hypnotique, elle se laissa glisser avec délectation dans un sommeil des plus profonds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Drina reprit finalement conscience, ce fut un gémissement aux lèvres, la respiration haletante et l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front, écartant machinalement les mèches de cheveux humides de transpiration. Doucement, elle parvint à se calmer, après de longues minutes. Ce cauchemar lui avait semblé tellement réel… Elle sentait encore le feu mordre sa chair, et la terrible impression d'avoir la peau qui fondait sur ses os tant la chaleur était vive. Elle avait senti le feu la dévorer toute entière, et avait presque perçu la vie s'échapper de son corps. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve bien trop crédible, bien trop réel, bien trop vivace. Mais rien d'autre qu'un foutu rêve. Cependant, si elle avait parfaitement conscience que la fournaise qui l'avait embrasé n'avait rien de réel, elle se rendait peu à peu compte que tout cela n'était pas entièrement le fruit de son imagination. Les mines, l'effondrement… sa jambe… ça, à contrario de tout le reste, était bel et bien vrai.

Se redressant brusquement sur son séant, et ignorant le violent étourdissement qui la saisit à ce geste brutal, elle se pencha en avant, ôtant les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Elle devait absolument savoir. Quand finalement la couverture tomba du lit suite à ses mouvements frénétiques proches de la panique, elle put découvrir l'étendue des dégâts… Qui justement, assez ironiquement, n'étaient pas si étendus qu'elle le pensait… A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait rien voir, son membre étant enveloppé de tissus blancs fleurant les plantes médicinales. Avec délice, elle huma la fragrance délicate et ténue des gerberas. Délicatement, elle avança sa main ouverte vers sa jambe droite, soigneusement enveloppée les bandages bien serrés. A peine l'effleura-t-elle qu'elle retira sa main, ne pouvant retenir au passage un glapissement de douleur. Très aigu, et très peu digne soit dit en passant. Mais bordel, ça faisait vachement mal ! Et rien à foutre de jurer, merde !

Drina renonça à vérifier par elle-même sa blessure, et surement pour un long moment. Après-tout, elle faisait parfaitement conscience au guérisseur qui l'avait soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr. Ça se voyait, c'était un travail de professionnel, comme seul l'odeur de certaines plantes pouvait en témoigner. C'est à cet instant que l'incongruité de la situation la frappa pleinement. C'est vrai, après tout, qui l'avait soigné ? Elle était censée être coincée dans les mines, accompagnée d'une cinquantaine de nains, pour la plupart blessés. Et aux dernières, à moins qu'elle devient complètement folle, il n'y avait aucun guérisseur autre qu'elle dans les mines. Et encore moins de lit douillet et moelleux.

Sentant la panique s'emparer de nouveau d'elle, elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Valars, mais où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre, de cela elle en était sûr. La chambre où elle se trouvait était bien moins décorée. Oh, pas qu'elle apprécie particulièrement l'or, les pierres précieuses, et de manière générale l'opulence et l'étalage de richesses, mais elle savait tout de même distinguer une chambre royale d'une autre, plus commune. Quoi que les meubles semblent d'excellente facture. Et ce matelas… Au moins, cela éliminait également l'hypothèse de l'infirmerie qui, si elle était fort commode et pratique, n'était néanmoins pas un modèle de confort. Alors quel était cet endroit ? Où donc les secours avaient-ils pu l'emmener ? Car au moins, il était certain que les secours étaient venus. Il semblerait que leur message en morse ait bien été réceptionné et décodé. Voilà déjà une angoisse de moins.

La panique redescendit petit à petit. Où qu'elle soit, elle était en sécurité. Elle avait été secourue et soignée, et il en était très probablement de même pour toutes les personnes restées coincées avec elle. Restait tout de même à savoir combien de temps elle avait été restée inconsciente. Pour elle, cela lui semblait être à peine quelques instants plus tôt qu'elle avait entamé le processus de guérison magique, mais elle en doutait très sérieusement. Elle ne se sentirait pas si reposée dans le cas contraire. Alors combien ? Des heures, peut-être même des jours ? Sans compter les heures passées dans les mines. En bas, elle n'avait eu aucune estimation claire du temps, mais elle pouvait déterminer avec certitude qu'au moins une demi-journée était passée, très probablement plus. Connaissant la paranoïa habituelle de Thorin et sa propension à l'angoisse quand il s'agissait d'elle – et non, elle exagérait à peine - elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel elle allait le retrouver !

Thorin ! Ce fut cette pensée, presque anodine, qui la fit sortit de ses gonds pour de bon. Thorin, et Thran, et Fili et Kili ! Où étaient-ils ? Et comment allaient-ils ? Quoi que, cette deuxième question était stupide. Après-tout, qu'aurait-il bien pu leur arriver ? C'est vrai, ils étaient juste partis chasser tous ensembles, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais la deuxième question en revanche… C'est vrai après tout, elle n'avait certes qu'à peine fait mention de l'angoisse chronique dont souffrait Thorin, et cela sans compter l'affection sans borne qu'il lui vouait, ainsi que celle de son fils. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne d'ailleurs, bien au contraire. Mais il était étrange que dans ses conditions, aucun des deux ne soit resté à son chevet pour la veiller.

Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Drina se tourna sur le côté, cherchant à se relever. Ce qu'elle réussit… au bout que quatre ou cinq essais. En effet, sa jambe droite restait fragile, et même sans toucher au bandage, l'utiliser restait difficile. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire faire machine arrière. Elle remerciait toutefois la personne qui avait eu la brillante idée de la vêtir d'une ample chemise nuit en lieu et place de son pantalon. Elle n'aurait absolument pas supporter le tissu frottant contre la plaie, même indirectement. Avec un sourire non pas dénué d'ironie, Drina avisa une canne en bois joliment ouvragée, appuyée contre la table de chevet à côté de lui. Sa fierté hobbitesque, quoique moindre à celle des nains, en prenait un coup. Elle appréciait très moyennement d'être considérée comme une infirme. Mais néanmoins, elle était obligée dans le cas présent de reconnaitre l'utilité de l'objet.

Soufflant un grand coup, et s'appuyant sur la canne, Drina parvint à faire quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce. D'abord, elle gagna simplement la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, afin de se soulager et de faire un brin de toilette. Certes, en voyant ses mains bien blanches, elle savait qu'elle avait été lavée durant son inconscience. Mais elle avait l'étrange impression, totalement déraisonnable par ailleurs, de sentir la crasse et la poussière encore incrustée sur son visage. Sa toilette faite, elle quitta le petit cabinet. Et marcha en rond dans la pièce pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous le seul prétexte de fortifier sa jambe. Oh, elle n'avait pas l'espoir de se défaire de l'objet infâme, plus communément appelé canne, qui lui servait d'appui, mais elle espérait tout du moins renforcer sa démarche claudicante pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus à celle d'un canard estropié. Thorin l'aurait vu… Oui mais justement, il n'était pas là… Alors ce serait elle qui viendrait à lui, puisque môssieur ne daignait pas lui accorder sa présence.

Sur le point de quitter la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché au mur. Un peu pâlotte… elle se mordit les lèvres, et tapota légèrement ses joues, espérant se donner meilleure mine. Espérant seulement… Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait l'air absolument pathétique. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, coulant librement sur ses épaules, mais elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie nécessaire pour les natter. Quant à sa tenue… Elle ne portait qu'une humble chemise de nuit, aucun autre vêtement n'ayant été préparé pour elle. Surement ne s'attendait-on pas à un réveil si prompt de sa part. Elle avisa néanmoins un châle déposé sur une chaise, surement oublié là. Elle le drapa négligemment sur ses épaules. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose… Au moins n'aurait-elle pas froid. Ce fut la seule chose positive qu'elle trouva à dire face à son reflet. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle avait perdu une bonne partie de la dignité « royale » qu'on attendait d'elle dans les mines. En pantalon, crasseuses, dépenaillée… Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Sans un regard de plus au miroir, elle se dirige vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec. Surprise, et éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flots par de larges fenêtres, elle resta un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte, habituant ses yeux à la luminosité subite. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience que sa chambre était si sombre. Papillonnant des yeux, elle parvint finalement à esquisser mentalement une bonne représentation de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Car elle le savait maintenant, pour sûr. Ces murs, ces ornements, et l'emplacement même des fenêtres… Tout lui indiquait avec exactitude qu'elle se trouvait dans l'aile réservée aux invités. Mais elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer… un problème… En effet, si elle ne se trompait pas, elle venait d'entrer dans l'un des plus grandes salles à manger de cet étage. Or, pas la moindre trace de table ou de chaises. Bien au contraire, contre l'un des murs étaient alignés une rangée de lit, tous occupés, sur toutes la longueur de la pièce. Une autre rangée leur faisait face. Ce qui devait faire, à vue de nez, une bonne cinquantaine de couchages. Cinquantaine. Cinquantaine. Une cinquantaine de nains coincés dans les mines.

Sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle fit un pas dans la pièce, puis un autre, toujours agrippée à sa canne. Mieux, cette dernière était actuellement la seule chose l'empêchant de choir tant son trouble était grand. La pièce était calme. Une bonne partie des alités semblaient dormir, ou tout du moins se reposer. Certains étaient veillés par des personnes, majoritairement des femmes, mais également quelques hommes et des enfants. Les familles comprit-elle immédiatement. Partout dans la pièce, des guérisseurs, reconnaissables à leur tablier blanc, errait d'un lit à l'autre, bandages et flacons de potions à la main. Elle ne voyait pas Oin, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était là, à donner des directives, préparer des breuvages, ou directement mettre la main à la pâte pour les soins.

Drina s'avança encore, dépassant les premiers lits. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Après tout, si elle était là, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison d'y être n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose de royal à l'heure actuelle. Elle allait interpeller le guérisseur le plus proche pour avoir un peu plus d'informations sur la situation – et enfin pouvoir savoir combien de temps elle avait passé inconsciente – quand elle avisa distraitement du coin de l'œil un homme qui s'agitait dans son lit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha à pas lent du lit. Elle découvrit alors un nain, recouvert de nombreux bandages, et les cheveux ayant partiellement brulé du côté droit. C'est cette dernière marque distinctive qui lui permit de reconnaitre la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais en revanche elle le reconnaissait pour avoir été l'un des personnes atteintes par le mal du Balrog. Visiblement, si le processus de guérison avait bel et bien été entamé, il était encore loin d'être achevé. Le malade était en sueur, semblant toujours souffrir d'une violente fièvre. Avisant une bassine pleine d'eau sur la table à côté du lit, elle trempa le tissu prévu à cet effet dans le récipient et avec une douceur presque maternelle, entreprit d'essuyer délicatement le front brulant. Le froid contre la chaleur sembla lui faire l'effet d'un électrochoc, puisque ses presque-convulsions cessèrent, pour ne plus laissé qu'un corps amorphe et gémissant. Continuant ses mouvements, Drina commença à marmonner à voix basse une étrange mélopée. Oh, ce n'était rien, à peine quelques mots d'elfiques, juste de quoi faire baisser un peu la fièvre. Ne sachant pas quelles potions il avait déjà pris, ni à quel intervalle, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à lui donner autre chose.

Etrangement, elle ressortit presque exténuée de ce bref acte de magie, pourtant des plus élémentaire pour elle. Elle avait juste oublié de prendre en compte qu'elle-même était déjà épuisée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas essayé quelque chose de plus important, où elle avait pu avoir de plus graves problèmes. Comme s'écrouler et convulser par exemple. Ça lui était arrivé une fois, quand elle vivait encore dans la communauté de la forêt. Un incendie avait ravagé une bonne partie du village. Elle-même était fatiguée et légèrement blessée, mais elle s'était tout de même entêtée à soigner plusieurs personnes à la fois. On voyait d'ici le résultat, et ça n'avait pas été joli.

Relevant difficilement la tête, et faisant craquer sa nuque au passage, Drina avisa alors avec surprise le nombre de visages surpris, pour ne pas dire choqués, tournés vers elle. Elle se redressa doucement, s'efforçant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards pesants posés sur elle. Difficilement. Elle se leva du lit où elle s'était installée tout le temps qu'avait duré la manipulation et, toujours en appui sur sa canne, se dirigea vers l'allée centrale. Maintenant qu'elle était repérée, nul doute qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir les réponses aux questions qui la taraudaient sans fin. Thorin, les mines, l'évacuations, le bilan, les blessés, son inconscience, sa jambe, Thorin… Beaucoup d'interrogations, qui pour l'heure demeuraient sans aucune explication. De loin, elle reconnut Alrifer, le second d'Oin. Elle allait se diriger vers lui quand elle fut arrêtée dans sa marche par un impact dans les jambes, et la douleur qui explosa dans son membre droit.

Elle ne pouvait pas se voir, bien évidemment. Mais elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle ressemblait. Livide, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle s'était fendue, laissant un gout de sang sur sa langue. Sa tête tournait, elle haletait, et le monde autour d'elle semblait virer à l'obscurité. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ne tenant encore sur ses jambes que par miracle. Pourtant, par un miracle de volonté qu'elle n'expliquait pas, elle parvint à ne pas s'écrouler et à garder conscience. Jugulant tant bien que mal les vagues de souffrance qui s'abattaient sur elle, elle baissa les yeux. Et trouva un petit corps, pressés contre ses jeunes. Un enfant. Ou plus probablement une, d'après les sanglots aigues qu'elle pouvait entendre. Ignorant de son mieux sa jambe, quoi que la douleur ne soit pas vraiment de celles qu'on oublie, elle s'accroupit afin de se mettre au niveau de la petite fille. Elle ne put retenir une grimace, malgré tous ses efforts, et ne parvint que difficilement à ne pas chavirer et s'écrouler au sol. Délicatement, elle posa une main tendre et compatissante sur la joue détrempée de larme. Elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à sourire, ou le sourire en question ressemblerait probablement plus à un rictus de souffrance. Mais elle pouvait néanmoins adoucir suffisamment sa voix pour espérer la rassurer.

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-« Je m'appelle Aïcha, » répondit la fillette… « Je… je voulais vous remercier moi-même… »

-« Et pourquoi me remercier ? » demanda Drina, intriguée.

-« C'est le monsieur qui travaille avec papa à la mine, qui l'a dit à ma maman… je devais pas écouter, mais j'ai tout entend… il a dit que c'était vous qui aviez tiré mon papa à l'abri, alors qu'il pouvait pas se sauver tout seul… Vous lui avez sauver la vie, et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai encore mon papa avec moi…. Alors merci madame, merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup, beaucoup ! »

Un flash. Dans son esprit, Drina revit la scène. Cela lui semblait être des années plus tôt. C'était lors de l'évacuation, quand ils regagnaient la grotte. Elle avait aperçu ce mineur inconscient, et ignorant le danger, elle était allée le chercher. C'est là qu'elle s'était blessé d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Pas quand elle savait qu'elle avait sauvé la vie d'un époux et d'un père.

-« Tu m'emmènes le voir ? »

Levant ses grands yeux bleus mouillés vers elle, Aïcha opina vigoureusement de la tête et sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds. Drina se releva quant à elle avec plus de mal, avec l'aide de cette haïssable mais néanmoins indispensable canne. Puis, guidé par la fillette, qui continuait de babiller au travers de ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, vers les derniers lits. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux regards des autres posés sur elle, qu'ils soient ceux des guérisseurs, des mineurs ou de leurs proches. Non, son regard à elle était posé sur la petite fille devant elle, tellement pleine de joie et de vie. Et finalement, malgré la douleur, elle n'eut pas à forcer le sourire crispé qui apparut sur son visage.

La tirant par la main, Aïcha la guida vers un lit en particulier, dans lequel un nain bien réveillé la contemplait, tout comme son épouse à ses côtés. Voyant sa fille, un large sourit s'épanouit sur le visage du mineur, qui lui tendit les bras. Sans hésitation, la fillette grimpa de son mieux sur le lit et se blottit avec délectation contre son père, la paire couvée d'un regard tendre par la mère. Pendant ce temps, Drina s'était également approché, quoique plus lentement. Semblant finalement se rendre compte de qui était à côté d'elle, la naine plongea dans une ample révérence, et garda le visage baissé.

-« Votre majesté, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue. « Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour mon mari. Vous avez sauvé sa vie en mettant en péril la vôtre, et c'est une dette dont je ne pourrais jamais m'acquitter. »

-« Il n'y a pas de dette à avoir, » lui répondit Drina en lui prenant les mains. « Je suis également mère, et future épouse, et je connais mieux que quiconque la douleur qu'est celle de perdre un proche. Jamais je n'aurais pu abandonner consciemment quelqu'un à la mort si j'avais le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non, » la coupa-t-elle. « Aucune dette de votre part ou de celle de votre mari ne sera acceptée, pas plus qu'une quelconque redevance de ces mineurs ou de leurs proches. »

-« Accepterez-vous simplement mes remerciement ? » lui demanda la naine, les larmes aux yeux. « En mon nom, et en celui de toutes les personnes que vous avez sauvé. »

-« Je en suis pas une héroïne, une sauveuse, ou quoi que ce soit d'équivalent. J'ai simplement saisit l'opportunité qui m'était offerte de soulager quelque peu les blessures de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais j'accepte vos remerciements, et vous en suis reconnaissante. »

Sans laisser le temps à la naine de la remercier une nouvelle fois, Drina inclina légèrement la tête, en fit de même en direction de son mari, et fit demi-tour. Malgré elle, un petit sourire tremblotant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Si jamais elle avait un jour douté de son don et de ses capacités, les voilà balayés à jamais. Comment pouvait-on regretter d'avoir sauvé des vies ?

-« Drina ! »

Quel outrage, et quel manquement au protocole ! Interpeller la reine par son prénom de manière aussi cavalière, et en public qui plus est ! Mais Drina ne s'en soucia pas, au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit. Se tournant en direction de la voix, elle fit face avec un bonheur sans nom à Nardet qui la contemplait, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, et posa doucement son front contre le sien, en un salut fraternel. Puis la prenant par le bras, plus pour la soutenir qu'autre chose, il l'emmena à l'écart, devant la cheminée, où quelques fauteuils avaient été disposés. Par chance, ils étaient libres, et ils pourraient ainsi discuter sans être entendus, pourvu qu'ils ne haussent pas la voix. Drina se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec une délectation proche de l'extase. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa jambe lui faisait aussi mal, et pouvoir finalement la mettre au repos après être restée un long moment debout lui révélait l'étendue des dégâts. Semblant comprendre sa douleur, Nardet hocha brièvement la tête d'un air entendu, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-« Tu ne devrais pas être levée tu sais. C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois déjà réveillée, Oin ne pensait pas que tu serais déjà rétablie. Il faudra tout de même que tu passes voir un guérisseur, faire un contrôle, changer tes bandages. Et puis, je suppose que tu voudras savoir ce qu'on t'a fait exactement. Mais tu dois quand même te reposer et… »

-« Oui maman, je sais, » répondit Drina avec un sourire en coin.

-« Comme vas-tu ? » l'interrogea finalement Nardet d'une voix soucieuse.

-« Ça va, » répondit Drina, avant de se rétracter devant l'air franchement dubitatif de Nardet. « Mieux qu'on ne pourrait s'y attendre. J'ai mal à la jambe, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je vois Oin à ce sujet. Et bien évidemment, je suis exténuée, mais ça non plus ce n'est pas une surprise. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Comme tu l'avais soupçonné, c'était uniquement le choc qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance, une longue sieste dans un bon lit et j'étais comme neuf. Mais je ne te cache pas que je me sens mieux en te sachant enfin réveillé. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tu sais… »

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence, laissant les mots de Nardet les imprégnés tous les deux. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait peut-être dû l'informer un peu mieux des possibles conséquences de la guérison, mais sur le coup, elle avait oublié. Elle le regrettait maintenant. »

-« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » finit-elle par demander.

Et sa question sous-entendait bien plus. Quand, combien de temps, comment, pourquoi, causes, conséquences. Autant de questions qui la taraudaient depuis son réveil, et elle était sur le point d'avoir ses réponses.

-« Comme tu dois t'en douter, les secours ont bien reçu notre message, » dit Nardet, commençant par des banalités. « Ce sont deux forgerons qui l'ont intercepté, et qui ont fait remonté l'information au conseil. Menés par Balin, tous sont venu ici, et Ori a déchiffré le message. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était à peine l'aube. Mais malgré ça, il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour trouver un passage sûr menant à notre refuge, et d'autres encore pour remonter tout ce petit monde à la surface. Le temps que nous soyons tous sortis de ce calvaire, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Nous sommes donc restés enfermés près d'une journée complète. Une fois à la surface… »

-« Mais que s'est-il passé entre temps ? » le coupa Drina. « Tu as dit que le message a été reçu le matin, et que nous avons été évacués l'après-midi. Mais entre les deux, que s'est-il passé pour nous ? »

Nardet souffla. Il avait prévu de laisser cette partie-là sous silence. Mais il aurait dû se douter que Drina relèverait immédiatement le « trou » dans la chronologie de son récit.

-« Comment t'expliquer… » marmonna Nardet. « Disons qu'en bas, c'était la panique totale. Drina, tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte du bordel que tu as foutu. Certes, tu as soigné tous ces nains, sauvant directement la vie de certains. Mais quand tu t'es écroulé et que tu a commencé à convulser… Bon sang, j'ai vraiment cru que la fin était proche ! Je savais pourtant que tu étais trop faible pour faire ça, et je t'ai laissé faire ! » Nardet s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il avait commencé à crier. « Quand finalement tu t'es calmé… tu étais livide, et tu saignais du nez… Plus le temps passait, et plus du semblait t'éloigner. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras ! Et les autres n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Ceux que tu avais soigné et qui étaient réveillés s'en voulaient, car ils s'accusaient de ton état. Quant aux valides… tu ne te rends pas comptes, mais tous t'avaient véritablement désigné comme chef. Au-delà de notre peur à tous de perdre la reine, c'est toute notre organisation de survie qui se délitait. Tu étais l'espoir, l'ordre, la sureté, et mine de rien le dernier rempart qu'il nous restait avant la panique la plus totale. Alors toi inconsciente, et te rapprochant de minutes en minutes des cavernes de Mandos… »

Nardet fut obligé de s'arrêter dans son récit, la voix enrouée et les larmes aux. Mahal, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Une peur atroce, qui lui vrillait l'estomac et formait une boule dans sa gorge. Tendrement, Drina posa une main compatissante sur la cuisse de Nardet, et ce dernier retint un sanglot douloureux. Elle imaginait sans peine la peur et la douleur qu'avait été celle de Nardet, mais elle ne parvenait néanmoins pas à regretter son choix. Elle avait sauvé des vies. Que valait la sienne, contre des dizaines d'autres ? Elle était la reine, certes. Mais elle était aussi une femme, qui n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec le poids de toutes ces morts sur la conscience.

-« Bref, une fois à la surface, » continua Nardet en reprenant le fil de son récit, « nous avons tous été amenés dans l'aile des invités. Comme tu le sais, dans les espaces restreints comme dans les mines, des épidémies peuvent se déclencher. Il fallait donc nous mettre à l'écart du reste de la population, pour éviter une éventuelle propagation. Seuls les guérisseurs avaient le droit de venir nous voir. Toi et moi avons été installés dans des chambres individuelles, et cette pièce a été emménagée en dortoir. Le temps que tous les premiers soins soient réalisés, la nuit été tombée. Nous avons passés deux nuits et une journée en quarantaine. Ce n'est que ce matin qu'Oin a décrété que le risque d'épidémie, s'il n'était pas totalement nul, était suffisamment négligeable pour permettre à d'autres personnes de venir ici. Il est bientôt midi, et ça fait donc à peine quelques heures que les familles des victimes ont eu l'autorisation de venir ici, même si nous, nous n'aurons l'autorisation de quitter cette aile que dans quelques jours. »

Drina hocha lentement la tête, prenant le temps d'analyser et d'engranger la quantité phénoménale d'informations que venait de lui livrer Nardet. L'organisation avait été parfaite. Mais elle ne doutait pas de Thorin, c'était un leader né, et accompagné de Balin, nul doute que l'évacuation, les soins et l'aide aux victimes avait été réalisées sous les meilleurs auspices. Mais quand on parle du warg…

-« Où est Thorin ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avec cette explosion, je me doute qu'il a beaucoup de chose à gérer, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il serait là. Lui, ou tout du moins mon fils… »

Nardet blêmit. Puis rougit. Avant de finalement détourner les yeux, n'osant pas regarder Drina en face. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel comportement.

-« Nardet. Où sont-ils ? »

-« Je… je suis désolé Drina, « balbutia-t-il.

-« Désolé de quoi ? »

Sa voix se fit plus forte. Plus inquiète aussi. Bon sang, mais que lui cachait Nardet ? Où étaient son compagnon, son fils et ses neveux.

-« Je… personne ne sait où ils sont… il ne sont pas rentrés de leur sortie… »

Ce fut au tour de Drina de perdre toute couleur. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, sentant malgré elle son cœur s'emballer. Non, pas Thorin, pas son bébé, ses bébés, non, où pouvaient-ils bien être, ils ne pouvaient pas être portés disparus, ils étaient plus fort que ça, ce n'était pas possible, Valars non, pas encore, elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, elle refusait de le perdre une nouvelles fois, pitié, non, non, son fils, son bébé, ne pouvait pas être partit en même temps que son père, son père, le fils et le père, l'oncle et les neveux, tous les quatre, sa famille, sa seule famille, sa chair, son sang, non, pitié, non…

-« ..rina ? Drina tu m'entends ? Drina ? »

Elle n'entendait pas les appels de Nardet à ses côtés. A vrai dire, elle n'entendait rien du tout. Pas même son souffle, pas même son cœur. Rien. Le néant. Le monde autour d'elle était un camaïeu de noir et de blanc, parsemé de tache grises. Les contours étaient flous, indistincts. Sur cette toile livide se détachait simplement deux petites taches de bleu, deux saphirs à la couleur sa familière, tellement aimée, tellement chérie…

-« Drina ! »

Elle bondit de son siège, ignorant totalement la douleur de sa jambe, elle ne sentait plus rien à vrai dire. Parce que là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Thorin se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur. Thorin, Thorin, son Thorin… Son cœur chantait d'allégresse, et elle dut retenir le sourire nais qui lui montait aux lèvres. Enfin, ce ne fut pas bien compliqué quand elle prit conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les vêtements déchirés, tachés de sang et de boue. Ses bras nus étaient parsemés d'estafilades. A la main qui tenait douloureusement son flanc, elle put déterminer sans peine que les côtes étaient également touchés. Valars… parce que derrière lui… Derrière lui, les trois jeunes n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, bien au contraire. Thran, si l'on omettait les blessures légères qui le parsemaient, avait le bras gauche tordu en un angle… tout sauf naturel… Kili, appuyé sur son frère, avait la cuisse droite grossièrement bandée, dissimulant une plaie qui selon toute vraisemblance suintait encore de sang. Quant à Fili, qui peinait à maintenir son frère, la moitié gauche de son visage disparaissait partiellement sous le sang, semblant provenir d'une large plaie à la tête qui noyait sa chevelure.

Toute à sa stupeur, elle ne sentit pas le regard paniqué de Thorin posé sur elle, pas plus que ceux de son fils et de ses neveux, guère plus assurés. Elle ne vit pas leurs yeux se promener sur les rangés de lit, s'attardant sur les blessés, avant de revenir sur elle. Elle ne vit pas l'attention de Nardet et de tous les autres nains de la pièce, directement posée sur elle. Sur eux. Non, elle ne vit rien de tout ça, trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir. En revanche, son cri se mêla parfaitement bien à celui de Thorin.

-« Valars, que s'est-il passé ? »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Vous trouviez la fin du dernier chapitre sadique ? En voici une autre !  
**

**Et je sais que j'avais parlé du retour du quatuor... n'est-il pas de retour ? (bon, deux paragraphes, certes...) Mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera concacré à leurs propres aventures !**

**Review ?**


	61. Embuscade Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Aujourd'hui, vous saurez finalement ce qui est arrivé durant ce temps pour notre quatuor d'homme. Enfin, du moins le début, car vous n'aurez surement pas manqué le "Partie 1". Quoi d'autre... ah oui, première scène s'approchant le plus d'une bataille, alors j'attends vos avis dessus ! Ah oui, et j'ai faillit oublié : retour des fins sadiques !**

**Merci à Claire1663, Sally-of-middle-earth, Aliena wyvern, Lizzia0901, Dame Marianne, Sabrinabella, Lola-la-folle-Potter et Alix56 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Alix56 : Je pense que de manière générale, on arrive souvent sur une fic un peu par hasard. Alors je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 54 : Embuscade Partie 1  
**

**.**

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. En vérité, c'est tout juste si le ciel se parait de légers reflets colorés allant du rose pastel et rouge flamboyant. Pourtant Thorin était déjà réveillé depuis de longues minutes. Oh, il avait passé une très bonne nuit, bien meilleure qu'il ne l'avait d'abord escompté. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit en pleine nature avec un campement aussi sommaire, et il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de dormir à même le sol. A vrai dire, ça faisait bien des années qu'il ne s'était pas offert une escapade pareille, loin du trône, des conflits, et de toutes ces magouilles politiques. La dernière fois qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné d'Erebor pour nécessiter une nuit en plein air, ça avait été cinq ans plus tôt, lors d'un voyage vers les Monts de Fer. Et l'organisation fermement établie du convoi royal d'alors n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'actuelle, beaucoup plus… sauvage… Mais Thorin savourait pleinement cette liberté, fut-elle de deux jours, sans personne autour de lui pour le juger et guetter le moindre faux-pas de sa part. Non, juste son fils et ses neveux avec lui. En famille, tout simplement.

Retenant difficilement un bâillement, il s'étira et repoussa finalement sa couverture, qui l'avait abrité de la froidure de la nuit. Et grimaça en sentant les courbatures qui parcouraient son corps endolori. Pa si bonne nuit finalement. Mais définitivement, il n'avait plus du tout l'habitude. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire ça plus souvent ? Partir avec sa famille autour de lui, sans rien avoir à se soucier d'autre chose que de chasse et d'histoires racontées au coin du feu. Sauf que la prochaine fois, il emmènerait Drina avec lui. Certes, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la chasse, bien au contraire. Cependant, pendant que les hommes iraient crapahuter dans les sous-bois en quête d'une quelconque bestiole à trucider, vision assez simpliste de la chasse s'il en faut, elle-même irait mettre les mains dans la terre pour trouver les fameuses plantes nécessaires à ses potions. Et bien que Thorin reconnaisse qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien, il ne pouvait que l'admirer quand la petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux prenait place, reflet de sa passion pour les simples et l'art médicinal. Il ne pouvait que la trouver sublime. Elle était sublime. Alors oui, elle viendrait avec eux. Et ils seraient vraiment tous ensembles, tous en famille.

Ravivant distraitement le feu du campement avec un bout de bois en guise de tison improvisé, Thorin posa un regard soucieux mais emplis d'affection sur les trois garçons, allongés un petit peu plus loin. Quand ils avaient finalement daigné aller se coucher, après un long moment passé au coin du feu à se raconter des histoires, des plaisanteries et des anecdotes croustillantes sur les uns et les autres, ils s'étaient tous étendus sur leurs couchettes improvisées et s'étaient enroulés dans les couvertures, à moitié abrutis par l'alcool et la fatigue de cette dure journée de chevauchée et de chasse. Mais à présent, tous trois étaient pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, se blottissant inconsciemment contre la source de chaleur la plus proche, à savoir ici leurs frères et cousins. Ainsi, ils ressemblaient à une portée de chiot venant de naitre, et ils étaient tout bonnement adorables. Ou mignons, au choix. Non qu'il se risquerait à le leur dire, il aimait particulièrement avoir sa tête accrochée au reste de son corps.

Le feu crépitant désormais joyeusement, il se releva du foyer où il s'était accroupit. Machinalement, il essuya la cendre et la terre sur ses genoux, et se dirigea vers les poneys attachés à l'autre bout de la clairière pour récupérer des provisions dans l'une des besaces. Il allait saisir l'anse du sac le plus proche de lui quand il se retourna soudainement, contemplant d'un regard inquiet la lisière des arbres. Il avait cru entendre… quelque chose… non, probablement rien… Un animal. Surement une biche, ou un lapin. Oui, c'était surement ça. Même s'il était étonnant qu'un quelconque animal traine encore dans les parages avec le bruit qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Il retourna finalement à ses affaires, quoi qu'un peu plus sur ses gardes. Il recommença à chercher parmi le monceau de provisions, bien trop important pour seulement deux jours, de quoi préparer un petit-déjeuner convenable. Il était en train de sortir les miches de pain du sac quand il entendit de nouveau du bruit. Laissant tomber la nourriture au sol, il se retourna, posant sa main sur la poignée de son épée en un reflexe inconscient. Se rapprochant à pas lent du centre de la clairière et des trois jeunes, toujours endormis, il surveillait avec attention le moindre bruit inhabituel, le moindre frémissement des fourrés tout proches. N'importe quoi sortant de l'ordinaire. Car il y avait quel que chose, il en était certain.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, pas à pas, gardant ses neveux et son fils dans son dos. Un vieil instinct de protection. Il allait cependant abandonner, accusant le dit instinct d'un excès de paranoïa, quand il entrevit distinctement un brusque éclat en provenance des buissons, un éclat tout sauf naturel, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Car ce genre d'éclat, il le connaissait bien : c'était celui de soleil se levant à peine se reflétant sur le métal d'une arme forgée. Thorin eu tout juste le temps de se redresser et de dégainer son épée que le premier homme jaillissait de sa cachette.

-« Debout ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et pressente à l'intention des trois endormis. « On nous attaque ! »

Heureusement, Fili et Kili étaient des guerriers dans l'âme, et Thran possédait malgré son jeune âge un instinct combatif prodigieux. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient tous les trois bondit en vitesse de leur couchage, arme au poing, se plaçant instinctivement dos les uns aux autres. Bénit soit le fait que tous gardent en permanence une arme à proximité, même dans leur sommeil. Thorin pouvait voir leurs yeux, encore légèrement embrumés de sommeil, mais dans lesquels brillaient une lueur féroce. Malgré leurs tenues débraillées et leur allure échevelée, ils semblaient on ne peut plus dangereux. Non, ils _étaient_ dangereux. Mortels. Et Thorin était bien content de ne pas se retrouver face à eux.

Obligés de se détourner d'eux, Thorin observa avec circonspection la douzaine, peut-être quinzaine de personnes sortant des fourrés. Des nains plus précisément, leur taille et leur stature ne permettant aucun doute là-dessus. Etrangement, ils gardaient tout le visage partiellement ou totalement dissimulés, que se soit par leur capuche ou un foulard grossièrement noué. Tous étaient solidement armés. Si les épées et les haches étaient loin d'être neuves et reluisante, et bien éloignés du travail délicat des forges d'Erebor, elles n'en possédaient pas moins un tranchant acéré. Ces éléments, ajoutés à leurs pièces d'armures éparses et dépareillés, ainsi que leurs vêtements visiblement vieux et abimés, conduisait à une seule issue : des mercenaires. Mais ce que Thorin ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se taisaient, et se contentaient d'approcher silencieusement. Ayant longuement arpenté les routes durant son ancien exil, il était plus ou moins au fait des techniques qu'utilisaient ces barbares pour détrousser leurs victimes. Et la première chose était l'intimidation et les menaces. Mais là, rien. Juste le silence. Enfin, un dernier détail le troublait. Certes, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que leur petit groupe de quatre. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas battu en retraite en les voyant solidement armés, et visiblement prêts à défendre chèrement leur peau ? Sans compter qu'ils étaient loin de présenter la richesse des caravanes marchandes, leurs cibles de prédilection. Que gagnaient-ils à les attaquer eux ? Non, décidemment, Thorin ne comprenait pas. Et ne pas comprendre son adversaire était le plus sur moyen de conduire un combat à la défaite, avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

La bande se divisa en deux groupes. Quatre vinrent entourer Thorin, le reconnaissant immédiatement comme le plus dangereux du groupe, et lui coupant toute retraite possible. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de fuir de toute manière. Six, ou peut-être sept autres mercenaires, il ne voyait pas bien, allèrent entourer le jeune trio. Enfin, deux ou trois derniers, dont celui qui semblait être le meneur du groupe, restèrent en retrait, assurant les arrières de leurs compagnons. Ils étaient trop. Beaucoup trop pour une simple bande de mercenaires. Et s'il ne se laissait pas gagner par la peur, Thorin ne pouvait néanmoins pas empêcher l'angoisse de monter en lui en sachant ce à quoi les jeunes allaient être confrontés. Voilà bien des années, des dizaines d'années même, que Fili et Kili n'avaient pas été obligés de se battre pour leur survie. Quand à Thran, il ignorait tout simplement si son fils avait déjà été contrait de tuer un être conscient pour lui-même ne pas être tué. S'il avait déjà été confronté à la mort, malgré son jeune âge. Mahal, ce n'était qu'enfant ! Sa trop grande maturité le leurrait la plupart du temps, mais il n'en était pas moins trop jeune pour avoir sa place dans ce genre de combat !

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir plus sur les états d'âme qui l'habitaient et les questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit et le troublaient que le premier des mercenaires passa à l'attaque. L'épée brandit, il se précipita vers Thorin. Le signal était donné. Et malheureusement, Thorin fut obligé de se détournent de son fils et de ses neveux pour se concentrer sur ses propres adversaires. Priant les Valars pour qu'ils les épargnent.

Thorin se contenta d'esquiver la première attaque, se décalant légèrement sur le côté. Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre bêtement des forces à jouter contre eux. Il devait s'économiser, et en venir à bout le plus rapidement possible. C'est pour cela que, sans attendre la prochaine attaque, il se jeta à son tour en avant, épée en main. Et transperça sans le moindre été d'âme la poitrine à découvert du nain qui lui faisait face. Le sang gicla, le visage se crispa, et la voix s'éteignit en un borborygme. Pas de regrets. Pas le moindre sentiment. Il ne pouvait même pas se laisser aller à la colère, bien trop mauvaise conseillère. Il n'en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais dans sa jeunesse. Il devait rester impassible, et agir uniquement en fonction de ce que lui disait son esprit. Garder suffisamment de lucidité pour se battre avec précision. Et surtout, ne pas écouter son cœur, qui à l'intérieur se tordait d'angoisse à la simple idée de l'autre combat qui se tenait tout près, comme en témoignait les bruit du métal s'entrechoquant. Qu'il mette ses ennemis à terre. Ainsi, il pourrait aller les aider.

Plus que jamais décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible, Thorin repartit à l'assaut enchainant les feintes et les voltes, se jouant de ses adversaires avec brio. Néanmoins, si le premier avait été pris par surprise, ses compagnons étaient de bons combattants, et ne se laisseraient pas avoir facilement. Si leurs bras, et toutes autres parties de leurs corps laissées à découverts, se constellaient lentement d'estafilades sanglantes, Thorin ne parvenait pas à trouver une ouverture suffisante pour porter un coup fatal. Et les coups s'enchainent, mélange de force et de vélocité. Thorin lui-même commençait à sentir son épée peser au bout de ses bras, et perdait peu à peu de son aisance. Et si pour l'instant, il dissimulait parfaitement cette baisse de régime, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait se battre ainsi durant des heures contre ses trois adversaires. Enfin, deux maintenant. Profitant d'une infime brèche dans la garde de l'un des mercenaires, Thorin s'était fendu en avant, touchant avec une précision exceptionnelle le cœur de ce brigand. Le corps était mort avant même de toucher le sol. Retirant sa lame, souillée de rouge, Thorin s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'assaut des deux derniers quand il fut obligé de parer une attaque dans l'urgence. Profitant de la mise à mort de l'un de ses compère, l'un des nains avait saisit l'occasion pour l'attaquer. L'épée dans ses mains trembla, et son adversaire usa de cette brève défaillance pour lui porter un coup puissant. Thorin n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, gardant son arme en position défensive, toisant du regard le nain qui lui faisait face. Attendez… un ? Il en avait déjà éliminé deux, mais où était donc passé le quatrième ?

Il eut sa réponse quand une lourde masse s'abattit brusquement contre son flanc droit. Ce dernier était ouvert, et non pas protégé par sa garde. Thorin serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas montrer sa douleur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour contrer la deuxième attaque, qui d'un même mouvement que le premier le frappa exactement au même endroit, le propulsant au sol. Les oreilles légèrement bourdonnantes, Thorin entendit avec une netteté effarante le bruit de ses os heurtés avec violence. Avec un peu de chance, ses côtes n'étaient pas cassées, mais uniquement fêlées. De toute manière, il le saurait rapidement. Prenant une large inspiration, il sentit une étrange force lui étreindre la poitrine, semblant peser contre son torse. Mais pas de douleur insurmontable. Simplement fêlées donc. Tâchant de conserver une posture ouverte et gardant les yeux mi-clos, il vit trois paires de bottes s'approcher de lui. L'un des ceux étant restés en arrière avait surement rejoint ses sous-fifres. Il entendit vaguement quelques ricanements, quelques chuchotis méprisant, pas tout à fait couvert par les bruits des combats plus loin. Aucun d'eux ne semblait se douter de sa ruse, et au contraire, se gaussait de lui pour la faciliter qu'ils avaient eu à le vaincre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, et totalement oublieux de ses côtes, Thorin ouvrit brusquement les yeux et faucha avec violence les jambes des nains les plus proches. Malheureusement, seuls deux nains finirent à terre, le troisième ayant eu le temps de s'écarter. Ce bref instant d'hésitation de leur part suffit néanmoins à Thorin pour qu'il roule sur lui-même et se relève, achevant au passage l'un des nains qui s'était effondré. Ignorant la douleur sourde qui pulsait de ses côtes, Thorin se remit en garde face à ses deux adversaires, bien décidé à les faire passer promptement de vie à trépas.

De leur côté, les trois jeunes se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Sur les sept mercenaires qui les avaient encerclés, deux déjà étaient étendus au sol, morts. Et d'après la difficulté qu'avait un autre à se mouvoir, un troisième ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Mais eux-mêmes commençaient lentement mais surement à faiblir. Dans le cas des deux plus âgés, voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à se défendre ainsi, et ils étaient quelque peu rouillés. Quand à Thran, il n'avait tout simplement jamais eu à se battre pour sauver sa vie. Les entrainements, la chasse et les tournois, voilà tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'art de la guerre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il laissait de plus en plus d'ouvertures dans ses défenses, les blessures légères s'accumulaient sur ses membres et son torse, et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à parer les attaques ennemies, et encore plus à les rendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce combat se dirigeait vers sa fin.

Malgré sa fatigue et ses réflexes amoindris, Thran savait reconnaitre une brèche quand il en voyait une. Voyant un trou dans la garde du nain qu'il affrontait, il se fendit vivement en avant. Un frisson le parcourut, étrange mélange d'excitation, de dégout et de soif de sang. Thran allait tuer. Le métal brillant de son épée fendait la chair, faisant jaillir le sang, et s'enfonçait dans la chaleur d'un autre. La vie s'échappait doucement du corps refroidissant déjà, comme un souffle que l'on exhale. Thran tuait La face hideuse se crispa en un dernier rictus de souffrance, et les yeux trop bleus se voilèrent. Thran avait tué. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tué des daims ou des sangliers à la chasse. Et comme bon nombre d'enfants, il avait étant jeune disséqué avec une fascination morbide des insectes. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il tuait un être conscient. La première fois qu'il tuait l'un de ses semblables. La première fois et, il le savait, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il voyait flou, le monde était troublé autour de lui. Mais pourtant il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas ici, ailleurs. Pas maintenant, plus tard. Ailleurs et plus tard, il pleurerait la perte de cette dernière parcelle d'innocence qu'il lui restait. Pour l'heure, il avait un combat à finir. S'ébrouant mentalement, il reprit pied avec une violence forcée dans le combat, et arracha brutalement son épée de la chair encore agitée des derniers soubresauts de la vie. Il se rendit alors compte que sa réflexion n'avait pas duré, à peine quelques dixièmes de secondes. Quelques dixièmes qui lui avaient semblé être une éternité. Quelques dixièmes, il le savait pertinemment, qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il constata avec un regard effaré où se mêlaient l'angoisse et la satisfaction que quatre corps entouraient désormais le trio. Et ce, sans compter les mercenaires que son père affrontait, bien qu'il ne sache pas combien exactement. Dorénavant, du moins de leur côté, il ne se battait plus qu'à trois contre trois. Chacun son adversaire. Bien que mourant d'envie de se retourner pour voir comment s'en sortait son père, il se força à ne pas lâcher son adversaire du regard, ce dernier guettant la moindre faute de sa part. Par ailleurs, heureusement qu'il ne se retourna pas. C'est peut-être à cet instant, fugace instant, que se joua le destin de ce combat. Un avenir, joué sur une pulsion réfrénée avec difficulté. En effet, pendant ces quelques secondes, Thorin était au sol, et semblait inconscient. Semblait seulement. Mais Thran, s'il l'avait vu, aurait-il deviné la supercherie ? Probablement que non. Il se serait précipité pour l'aider, oublieux de tout à part lui, laissant ses cousins à découverts. Il aurait négligé sa propre défense, se faisant lui-même attaqué et pris en défaut. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour au final demeurer impuissant. Et la mort n'aurait pas été portée de sa main. Et la mort lui aurait pris ce père qu'il avait tant attendu. Et la mort serait venue chercher ses cousins. Avant qu'il ne succombe finalement à son tour. Mais Thran ne se retourna pas. Il ne vit pas son père, fauchant ses adversaires aux jambes et regagnant le combat. Non, il ne le vit pas. Tant mieux. Il ne voyait que son ennemi, qui en face de lui faisait des moulinets avec sa hache, le narguant avec effronterie.

Dans son dos, Fili et Kili s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré la fatigue accumulée, ils parvenaient encore à se défendre et à attaquer. Et le fait de n'avoir plus qu'un adversaire à affronter chacun leur facilitait grandement les choses. L'espoir bouillonnait dans leurs veines. Alors ils forçaient leurs muscles engourdis, frôlant les lames adverses de prêt, très prêt, trop prêt. Mais toujours de justesse. Qu'importe quelques blessures. L'espoir leur donnait des ailes. Et bientôt, oui, bientôt, tout serait finit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Car tandis qu'ils se battaient individuellement, ils ne surveillaient pas les deux nains restant en retrait. Ils ne virent pas le leader du groupe, reconnaissable à ses vêtements d'une meilleure facture que ceux de ses complices. Ils ne le virent pas abaisser la main en direction de son camarade. Ils ne virent pas ce dernier tirer une flèche de son carquois. Ils ne le virent pas armer son arc. Ils ne le virent par prendre le temps de viser, prévoyant instinctivement la direction que prendrait la flèche. Non, ils ne virent rien de tout ça. En revanche, Kili vit avec une netteté effrayante le fragile bout de bois voler vers eux, la pointe de fer brillant sous le soleil. Non, pas vers eux. Vers Fili, qui trop pris par son propre combat ne l'avait pas remarqué. Alors, faisant fi de toute prudence et de toute logique, il se jeta en avant, percutant violemment son frère. L'impulsion et la brusquerie de son mouvement les envoya tous les deux au sol. Il perçut avec une acuité étonnante la pointe de fer mordre sa chair, perçant les muscles fins de sa cuisse. Il sentit le sang jaillir, imbibant lentement mais surement son pantalon. La douleur était là, bien présente. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas elle qui retint son attention. Ou plutôt, elle ne suffit pas à détourner son attention d'une certaine tignasse blonde affreusement familière, désormais souillée de sang.

-« Fili ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Dans son dos, il entendait le martèlement sourd d'une épée frappant contre une autre, non, plusieurs autres. Thran, déboussolé par la chute de ses cousins, devait à présent tenir tête à trois guerriers enragés, bien décidé à l'éliminer pour de bon. Alors Thran, tant bien que mal, parait de son mieux les attaques qui s'enchainaient à un rythme effréné. Kili ne voyait pas son cousin. Mais derrière lui, il entendait sa respiration laborieuse. Tiens bon Thran, je suis là ! Nous sommes là ! Mais pourtant, malgré toute sa volonté et sa détermination, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa jambe refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, et encore moins de le soutenir. Lors de sa chute, son épée avait volé trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper, et il ne pouvait atteindre la dague accrochée à sa taille, coincée sous lui. Perdu dans sa douleur, il essaya tout de même de ramper sur le sol, de s'approcher de son frère, de le rejoindre ! Ensembles, ils se relèveraient, iraient aider Thran, parce que c'était sa famille, leur famille. Ils se défendaient et se protégeaient les uns les autres. Une famille. Mais en vain. A l'agonie, il vit avec une rage impuissante l'archer, ce fourbe, ce lâche, ce traitre, se diriger vers son frère. Son frère, les yeux clos, immobile. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'épée de Thran voler à son tour plus loin, se plantant dans une motte de terre. Thran et Fili. Fili et Thran. Il devait… Il devait faire quelque chose !

Fili de son côté n'avait pas conscience de l'impatience de son frère, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience du sang qui coulait d'une large plaie de son crâne. A vrai dire, tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui n'avait étrangement plus la moindre importance. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, tremblait intérieurement et pourtant restait immobile. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son combat, contre un nain ambidextre, comme lui. Mais Fili se savait fort et agile, et malgré la fatigue, il pouvait parfaitement le battre. Seulement, Kili s'était brusquement jeté contre lui, et puis après, plus rien. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Kili n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça sans raison, il s'était donc passé quelque chose... mais quoi ? Malgré son souvenir, et malgré l'inconfort qui se jouait de son corps tout entier, il percevait vaguement les arrêtes coupantes des pierres de ce sol caillouteux. Une pierre, sur laquelle il se serrait cogné. Peut-être. Sûrement. Était-ce important ? Oui. Non. Non, pas vraiment. A vrai, il s'en foutait même un peu. Il était pas si mal ici, finalement. Oh il avait un peu chaud, et cette humidité collante sur ses yeux le gênait un peu. Vaguement. Quoi que ce soit assez supportable. Renonçant à s'essuyer le visage, comme il en avait d'abord eut l'intention, il se relâcha un peu plus, cédant finalement à la pression et à la fatigue. Il était tellement fatigué !

Derrière ses paupières closes, une lumière s'embrasa. Et puis tout à coup, il ne sentit plus rien. Plus de douleur, de souffrance, plus même de gêne ou de fatigue. Rien. S'abandonnant à l'inconscience qui lui tendait les bras, il entendit pourtant un son vriller l'air, tout près de lui, mais sans qu'il ne trouve la force ou la volonté d'y répondre. Persistant dans ses oreilles, le fragile écho d'une voix jeune et familière criant son prénom.

-« Fili ! »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Rhoooo, ça va... Voyez le bon côté des choses : vous savez déjà qu'ils vont retourner à la montagne, et tous vivants ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! (évite de justesse la hache qui vole vers elle) Mais ça va pas la tête ?**

**Review ?**

* * *

**PS : Vous l'avez vu, j'ai beaucoup de mal a poster régulièrement. Cette année me bouffe un temps monstre, et j'ai un peu de mal à maintenir le rythme. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire ! (Chapitre 54, peut-être un peu tard pour ça !) Alors je crois qu'au lieu de donner un jour précis de publication, je me contenterai de le poster toutes les 2 (voir 3) semaines, dès que le chapitre est prêt. En espérant votre compréhension !**


	62. Embuscade Partie 2

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Voici la fin de l'escapade de notre quatuor d'homme, avec retour à la maison.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, claire1663, Leiahill, Sally-of-midle-earth et Liamene pour leur review ! **

**Un gros merci aux personnes qui continuent de mettre cette histoire en follow et/ou favoris, et surtout à vous, les "anciennes", qui toujours là malgré les retards de publications, alors merci les filles ! Je vous aime !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 55 : Embuscade Partie 2**

**.**

-« Fili ! » hurla Kili d'une voix écorchée.

A l'entente de ce cri où se mêlait rage et désespoir, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, pas tout à fait conscient des risques qu'il prenait ainsi. Risques qu'il ignora totalement, tout comme ses propres ennemis, quand il vit son fils et ses neveux en bien mauvaise posture. Thran venait visiblement de se faire désarmer avec violence, son épée plantée fermement dans une motte de terre, et une lame aiguisée dirigée vers sa poitrine. _Non_. Le jeune homme avait dégainé la lame courte et le poignard qu'il gardait à la ceinture, mais contre trois ennemis armés d'épées et de haches, ce serait bien trop insuffisant. _Non_. Trois ennemis effectivement, puisque Fili et Kili étaient tous deux à terre. De là où il était, il parvenait à voir l'empennage de la flèche plantée dans la cuisse de Kili, et les mouvements malhabiles que faisaient le brun pour tenter de se rapprocher de son frère. _Non_. Frère immobile par ailleurs, désespérément immobile, ses cheveux dorés tachés de sang. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa un des mercenaires, l'archer sûrement, s'approcher de Fili pour l'achever. _Non_. Et dans le fond de la clairière, le meneur, qui surveillait la scène avec un air goguenard. Attendant avec une impatience et une avidité non feinte la mise à mort des trois jeunes nains. _Non_ !

Poussant un rugissement bestial, Thorin se précipita en avant, arme au poing. Sans même lancer un regard à son fils, il se jeta comme un forcené au-devant des trois mercenaires qui le menaçaient. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir calmement, et encore moins d'analyser de manière critique la situation. Il frappait. Portant les coups d'épées à l'aveuglette, les uns après les autres, avec violence et brutalité. Il prenait à peine le temps de parer les assauts, se contentant d'attaquer encore et encore. Les propres coups qu'il endurait n'étaient rien d'autres que de faibles écorchures. Il n'arrêtait pas. Ne s'arrêterait pas, pas avant de les avoir mis en pièce ! Thorin avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il était devenu fou, fou de rage, de haine et de douleur, et toute cette colère noyait ses perceptions. Il en était réduit à son instinct le plus primaire, presque redevenu animal. Et le mâle alpha en lui grondait, montrant les griffes et les crocs. On ne touche pas à ses petits, sous peine de se voir ôter la vie promptement.

Thran, un instant surpris par la brusque intervention de son père et par son caractère brutal, ne put cependant pas retenir un large sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû. Après tout, c'était proprement dégouttant ce n'était plus un combat, mais bel et bien un massacre. Thran pouvait presque discerner le voile rouge de la colère, couvrant de manière opaque le regard de son père. L'épée de ce dernier avait transpercé le bras de l'un, et un autre était tout simplement à terre, ayant été égorgé. Et il ne pouvait pas dénombrer le nombre de blessures sanglantes qui parsemaient les corps des trois mercenaires. C'était horrible. Une vraie boucherie. Mais Thran sourit, parce que malgré la mort et le sang, les choses semblaient enfin tourner en leur faveur. Jamais Thran ne se détesta plus qu'à cet instant.

Tentant de juguler la vague de nausée qui montait en lui, Thran se concentra sur les deux combattants qui lui faisaient face, et qui préalablement affrontaient son père. Ce dernier se chargeant désormais de ses propres ennemis, quoi que de secondes en secondes il en reste de moins en moins à combattre, Thran pouvait se charger lui-même de ces ceux-là. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, et ne voulant pas leur laisser le temps de s'intéresser à ses cousins derrière lui, Thran se mit en garde, et attaqua le premier. Il avait bien conscience que l'archer était toujours près de Fili, et que le meneur n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour l'instant. Se battre, jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le fallait, voilà bien la seule chose dont il était capable. Ces deux mercenaires se battaient bien. Pas mieux mais pas plus mal que les précédents, juste bien. Mais cette fois-ci, Thran arrivait à trouver des ouvertures, et tenait sa garde mieux que jamais. Ils n'étaient que deux, et non plus trois. Ajouter à cela la conscience d'être le dernier rempart entre ses cousins et eux, et l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes.

De son côté, Kili tentait de lutter contre la brulure qui lui déchirait la jambe. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu furieux coulait dans ses veines, tandis que son sang se rependait dans l'herbe sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Probablement aurait-il été plus raisonnable qu'il arrête de bouger, ou plutôt de tenter de ramper sur le sol, et qu'il essaye d'endiguer un tant soit peu le liquide vital. Un morceau de tissu quelconque noué autour de sa cuisse, même grossièrement, aurait permis de réduire l'écoulement, même de peu. Mais pourtant, Kili était bien loin de toutes ces considérations, quand bien même elles concernaient sa vie. Non, à vrai dire, son monde tout entier se réduisait à une tâche dorée auréolée de rouge, et à l'éclat brillant du soleil se reflétant sur l'acier. Les larmes, la sueur et le sang avaient coulé dans ses yeux, noyant son regard et troublant sa vision. Mais malgré le manque de netteté du monde qui se dessinait devant lui, il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces aux maigres détails qui le composaient, oblitérant tout ce qui n'était pas son frère et l'archer le menaçant.

Le mercenaire, un sourire sadique vissé aux lèvres, dégaina un poignard de sa ceinture, et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme inconscient. Délicatement, avec une fausse douceur chargée de menaces, il en promena la pointe sur la gorge blanche, longeant soigneusement la carotide, sans jamais l'entailler tout à fait. Il se redressa finalement, se tournant avec un air narquois vers le brun, qui allongé au sol contemplait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il voulait crier, hurler, expulser la peur, la colère et la souffrance qui grondait, mais seul un pitoyable gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Le mercenaire éclata de rire, le poignard tressautant légèrement dans sa main. Et cela suffit à Fili pour le lui arracher d'un geste vif.

En effet, Fili avait repris conscience en sentant le chemin du poignard sur sa peau. Il avait d'abord craint que la soudaine élévation de son pouls le trahisse, et que la lame ne s'enfonce sans préavis dans sa gorge. Mais rien. Son ennemi, trop occupé par son petit manège jouissif, n'avait en rien perçut le réveil du prince blond. Celui-ci, ne sentant plus la lame menacer directement sa vie, avait pris le risque d'entrouvrir légèrement les yeux. La scène était baignée par la lumière du soleil et lui brulait violement les yeux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais nul ne sembla s'en aviser. Fili voulait se redresser, se débarrasser de ceux qui le menaçaient lui et toute sa famille, mais son corps le trahissait. Sa tête était lourde, si lourde, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se relever. Allongé dans l'herbe, son corps tout entier tremblait légèrement, parcouru de frissons de douleur et de fatigue. Pourtant, quand il perçut avec une netteté effarante le rire de crécelle de ce nain, il ne put plus rester impassible. Faisant fi de la douleur qui l'habitait, il arracha d'un geste étonnamment vif le poignard que tenait le mercenaire, et le planta sans état d'âmes dans sa poitrine. Le nain écarquilla les yeux d'une manière assez comique, ne voulant certainement pas admettre qu'il avait pu se faire avoir de manière aussi grotesque. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Il s'effondra avec un dernier gargouillis étouffé, son masque de stupeur figé dans la mort.

Fili se laissa retomber avec violence sur le dos, essoufflé par ce bref effort. Pourtant, ce n'était rien, vraiment. Mais sa tête tournait, il avait mal au cœur, et il était saisit par l'insidieuse sensation que le monde tanguait autour de lui. Il en aurait fallu de sa vie qu'il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de se défendre. Pourtant, quand des doigts fins effleurèrent sa paume, délicatement, à peine un léger tressaillement, il referma instantanément sa main sur ces petits doigts. Il les connaissait ces doigts, comme il connaissait chacun des lignes de cette main. Tant de fois il l'avait serré entre les siennes, tant de fois il les avait portés à ses lèvres, bouleversé d'émotion. Son frère, son tout petit frère était là, auprès de lui. Et qu'importe combien cette pensée était illogique, il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

-« Kili… » exhala-t-il difficilement en un souffle.

-« Fili… » lui répondit son frère, sur le même ton.

Sans même en avoir conscience, les deux frères se sourirent. La tête de Fili ne tournait plus, ou du moins plus autant. Le feu brulant qui dévorait la cuisse de Kili semblait s'être atténué d'autant que s'il avait plongé sa jambe dans l'eau fraiche. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Les oreilles percevaient vaguement le bruit ténu des épées s'entrechoquant. Et tandis que les derniers combats avaient lieu, sans s'en rendre compte, ils glissèrent ensembles dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Fili reprit finalement conscience, ce fut à l'entente du cri de douleur que poussait Kili. Il se redressa brutalement sur son séant, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance. La tête lui tournait, sa vision était floue. Il porta une main machinale à son front, et la ramena humide de sang. Retenant de justesse la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, et malgré son regard troublé, il reconnut la silhouette massive de son oncle. Il essaya de sourire, de le rassurer, mais le dit sourire devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Semblant pourtant le comprendre, Thorin s'agenouilla aux côtés de son neveu. Il lui tendit une outre d'eau, que Fili accepta avec reconnaissance. Sa soif étanchée, et la voix moins rauque, il prit la parole, butant légèrement sur les mots.

-« Comment… » commença-t-il. « Comment tu vas ? »

-« Moi ça va. »

Malgré sa fatigue et ses douleurs, Fili arqua un sourcil circonspect. Bien que son état de santé soit proprement déplorable, il n'avait pas pu manquer le rictus de souffrance qui avait brièvement traversé le visage de son oncle quand il s'était accroupit de lui. Semblant comprendre qu'il s'était trahit, Thorin soupira d'une voix lasse, avant de finalement se résigner à confesser ses blessures.

-« J'ai pris un coup de masse sur le flanc. D'après Thran, j'ai au moins trois côtes fêlées, si ce n'est plus. Je peux déjà m'estimer heureux qu'elles ne soient pas cassées ! »

-« Thran… comment… et Kili… »

-« Les deux garçons sont vivants Fili, et ils vont bien… à peu près… »

A ces mots, Fili commença à s'agiter, l'angoisse la plus totale déformant ses traits. Thorin s'empressa alors de démentir ses propos ambigus, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

-« Thran a eu le bras gauche cassé. Nous étions tous les deux tellement pris par notre combat que nous en avions oublié le meneur du groupe. Celui-ci a attaqué Thran par derrière, le prenant en traitre. Mais il est mort maintenant, comme tous les autres. Quand à Kili… quand il t'a poussé au sol, il a pris dans la cuisse la flèche qui t'était destinée. Malheureusement, celle-ci était empoisonnée. Thran est en train d'essayer de juguler l'empoisonnement du sang, mais c'est extrêmement douloureux… »

Pour venir ponctuer les paroles de Thorin, un nouveau cri de douleur résonna à l'arrière-plan.

-« Kili ! » s'exclama vivement Fili.

Il voulut se relever, aller à ses côtés où était sa place, mais Thorin le força à se rassoir. Mieux, il le rallongea complètement au sol, le recouvrant de force de la couverture qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ôté.

-« Tu dois te reposer toi aussi Fili, » lui dit affectueusement Thorin, d'une voix ferme mais qui masquait tout juste sa tension et son inquiétude. « Quand tu es tombé, ton crane s'est fracassé contre une pierre, et as perdu beaucoup de sang. Sans compter les contusions et blessures diverses que tu as récolté lors des combats, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Dors un peu. Je veille sur toi. »

Tendrement, Thorin fit passer un tissu humide sur le visage de son neveu, essuyant son front poisseux de sang. Murmurant des propos sans queue ni tête pour le simple fait de parler. Se raccrochant à cette voix rassurante, Fili tomba lentement endormit, sa main serrée dans celle de son oncle, et une esquisse de sourire dessiné au coin des lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Thorin.

Sans même se tourner vers son père, Thran continua d'enrouler le bandage autour de la cuisse de son cousin, désormais inconscient. Avec une seule main, son bras gauche étant totalement inutilisable, c'était loin d'être facile. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à simplement demander un peu d'aide. C'était un moyen de s'occuper comme un autre. Un moyen de ne plus penser. Calquant son esprit sur une tache simple et répétitive, sans avoir à y réfléchir. Vide, voilà tout ce qu'il était.

-« Il va bien, » finit-il cependant par répondre, sans pour autant regarder Thorin. « Ou du moins, il ira bien, plus tard. Heureusement que j'ai toujours une petite réserve de plante dans ma besace. Il faudra que je remercie maman de m'avoir fait prendre cette habitude depuis tout petit. L'athelas est certes bien moins efficace séchée que fraiche, mais ça fera l'affaire. Il devrait dormir quelques heures, tout comme Fili d'ailleurs. »

Sa voix était sèche, froide, distante. Sans accroc ni bégaiement. Pas même l'évocation de sa mère n'avait trompé son ton impassible. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce manque flagrant d'implication, Thorin reprit la parole.

-« Tu devrais en faire de même, » lui dit-il. « Toi aussi tu as été blessé, tu dois te reposer. »

-« Mais non, ça va aller, » assura-t-il d'une voix faussement dégagée, mais toujours aussi impersonnelle. « De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un monte la garde. Hors de question de se faire prendre de nouveau par surprise. Kili et Fili semblent partit pour dormir pour quelques heures, et il est hors de question de les réveiller. Ce sera entre toi et moi. Je prends le premier quart. »

-« Thran… »

-« Je dois ramasser quelques herbes pour quand ils se réveilleront, » le coupa-t-il précipitamment, se relevant péniblement « Et il faut remplir les gourdes d'eau au ruisseau, et ramasser un peu de bois pour le feu. De toute évidence, nous allons devoir rester un moment au campement et… »

-« Thran ! »

Interrompant son fils dans sa diatribe qui n'avait pas le moindre sens, Thorin le força à lui faire face, plaçant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Ou du moins, essaya. Car dès que Thorin effleura son bras valide, Thran fit un bon en arrière, et recula de trois pas. Comme si… Comme s'il ne supportait pas le moindre contact. Comme s'il avait peur de lui.

-« Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix hystérique, toute retenue soudainement disparue.

-« Thran ? » appela doucement Thorin.

Il se rapprocha à pas lents, l'un après l'autre, bougeant de manière fluide. Comme on le ferait pour approcher un animal blessé et apeuré. Thran le surveillait, son masque d'indifférence brisé en mille éclats. Son visage était marqué par la peur, non, la terreur qu'il ne contrôlait plus, mais il le laissa pourtant approcher. Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres, dodelinait légèrement de la tête et malaxait le bord de sa tunique en un geste convulsif, mais son regard fixe et apeuré ne lâchait pas Thorin.

-« Thran ? » répéta une nouvelle fois ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils n'étaient désormais plus séparés que par un mètre. Un tout petit mètre, mais qui pourtant semblait être un mur infranchissable entre eux.

-« Rien, » répondit précipitamment le plus jeune.

Cependant, à peine le mot franchit-il ses lèvres que Thran réalisa tout ce qu'il avait de faux et de mensongers. Si, il y avait bien quelque chose. Un petit, grand, énorme quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange, d'irritant, de dérangeant, et de proprement effrayant. Une boule dans la gorge, un poids sur sa poitrine. Il était couvert de sang, un sang si rouge, un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Plus que jamais, il eut envie de vomir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il tomba violement à genoux, vidant le contenu de son estomac dans l'herbe. Aussitôt, Thorin fut à ses côtés, frottant une main apaisante dans son dos. Et comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour son neveu, commença à tenir des propos sans queue ni tête, simplement pour que Thran puisse entendre le son de sa voix. Et ce fut justement cette vox, cette voix grave, chaude et familière, qui finalement fit sortir les larmes, qui depuis tout à l'heure ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Ce fut d'abord une simple perle translucide, coulant sur sa joue. Mais elle fut bientôt suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit noyé de larme. L'eau salée traçait de fins sillons rouges sur sa peau blanche, lavant le sang qui le maculait. Ce sang, à l'odeur de rouille et de métal, ce sang lourd, épais et collant. Ce sang qu'il avait volontairement fait couler. Et il vomit encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que de la bile amère à recracher. Il pleura pour tout ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains, pour ces vies qu'il avait prises, pour les horreurs qu'il avait commises et pour l'injustice de ce foutu monde. Il pleurait comme un enfant, un enfant qu'il n'était plus. Plus maintenant, plus jamais. Il n'était plus innocent, il était un criminel, un tueur, un meurtrier. Et il pleura plus fort, hoquetant sa rancœur et son dégout. Dégout de lui, dégout des autres, dégout de tout et de rien. Ce foutu rien.

Il n'avait pas conscience de s'être accroché à la tunique de son père comme un naufragé à son radeau, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience d'actuellement le noyer sous les larmes. Il ne sentait pas les bras forts, si forts, qui le serraient et le protégeaient du reste du monde. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui perlèrent à ces yeux bleus, et ne sentit pas la large main qui balaya les mèches de cheveux humides de son visage. Non, il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien. Il n'était rien, plus rien. Il n'était plus que ces pensées horribles qui tournaient dans son esprit, l'entrainant dans ce ballet morbide de fin du monde.

Pourtant, malgré le sang, les larmes et la douleur, il entendit quelque chose. Cette voix chaude et réconfortante, tendre et affectueuse, qui lui disait qu'il était tellement aimé. Malgré ses crimes, malgré sa tare, malgré sa monstruosité, il était tellement aimé. Il se blottit contre la chaleur des mots, se fondit en elle, devenant elle. Il ne les croyait pas bien sûr, ne pouvait pas les croire, ne pouvait plus les croire. Il ne méritait pas de compassion et encore moins d'amour. Mais il se prit toutefois à rêver, pendant un court instant, qu'on ne le détesterait pas. Que sa mère lui sourirait comme avant, comme quand il était petit, et qu'elle le prendrait dans ses bras. Que le regard de son père, baigné de fierté et de tendresse, lui serait adressé, comme avant. Que ses cousins lui souriraient, simplement, et continueraient de l'entrainer dans leur folie. Comme avant. Il espérait, oh oui espérait. Il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve. Et un jour ou l'autre, il faut se réveiller.

Pourtant, quand Thran ouvrit les yeux sur le monde, des minutes, des heures, des jours après les avoir fermés, il eut droit à ce regard tendre, il eut droit à cette étreinte, il eut droit à cet amour. Et il sourit doucement, douloureusement, et on lui sourit en retour. Parce que peu importe combien le monde était horrible, et combien lui-même l'était, il restait des gens pour voir le bien en lui. Et ça, malgré le sang sur ses mains et la souillure de son être, ça n'avait pas de prix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et soupira, exténué. La journée avait été longue, et sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Après les combats de l'aube, il avait fallu soigner Kili et Fili, les plus blessés du groupe. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient tous les deux perdus connaissance à un moment où à un autre, et n'avaient donc pas eu à supporter la douleur des traitements que leur avait infligé Thran, traitement pour le moins radicaux. Mahal, il entendait encore le cri de Kili quand Thran avait dû retirer violemment la pointe de la flèche enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Une véritable agonie. Cependant, tous deux avaient été relativement calmes, et leurs blessures aisées à traiter. Après tout, bien que douloureux, ce n'était rien qu'ils n'aient pas déjà enduré. Mais par contre, Thorin ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à la réaction de Thran. Il aurait dû le prévoir pourtant. Mais non, il n'avait pas compris. Pas tout de suite du moins. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu le regard affolé de Thran, et la façon presque convulsive dont il cherchait à se nettoyer du sang sur ses mains qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était pas le sang, pas directement, pas seulement. C'était le poids des vies prises, un poids trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules. Thorin s'était posé la question au début du combat, se demandant si Thran avait déjà eu à combattre ainsi, à tuer pour sauver sa vie. Maintenant, il avait sa réponse. Simplement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir la vérité ainsi.

Valars, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Après avoir été fort pendant le combat, et même après, enfermant sa douleur et son dégout pour s'occuper de ses cousins, il avait finalement craqué, rejetant en bloc son père, et surtout lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Thorin s'était sentit totalement pris au dépourvu. Impuissant. D'abord, Thran la rejetait. La douleur sans nom qui l'avait saisi en voyant Thran refuser son contact lui avait gelé le cœur. Il avait eu l'impression d'échouer dans ce rôle de protecteur, de guide, et surtout de père. Il s'était jurer de ne pas commettre d'erreurs avec lui, de ne pas avoir avec lui la relation froide et distante que lui-même avait eu avec son propre père. Mais après… Après, Thran s'était rendu malade de souffrance. Il avait vomi, avait pleuré. Et Thorin n'avait pu rester à distance, comme son fils l'avait d'abord voulu. Il s'était agenouillé, l'avais pris dans ses bras, et l'avait regardé se blottir contre lui. Jamais Thran n'avait eu l'air aussi jeune et fragile qu'à cet instant. Alors Thorin l'avait bercé contre lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Thran avait mis plus de deux heures à se calmer, avant de finalement tomber endormi, épuisé. Thorin l'avait alors amené à sa couchette et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, baisant tendrement son front. Et il était resté là à attendre, silencieux et immobile, couvant du regard son fils et ses neveux. Sa famille.

Il avait fallu attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour que les trois jeunes émergent, Fili le premier, rapidement suivit de son frère et de son cousin. Voyant l'air passablement honteux de son fils, et la manière dont il évitait à tout prix son regard, Thorin avait volontairement passé sous silence l'épisode hystérique de Thran, se bornant à dire que le plus jeune était finalement partit s'allonger après avoir soigné Kili. Bien que ne le montrant pas, Thorin ne manqua pas la lueur de gratitude qui éclaira soudainement les yeux de Thran, et lui-même dût retenir un sourire complice. Il faudrait qu'il parle à son fils, bien sûr. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser pourrir cette rancœur et cette colère à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il le ferait plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand ils seraient rentrés à la maison, soignés, reposés, et que cette épée de Damoclès aurait disparu d'au-dessus de leur tête. Car certes, il était plus qu'improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, qu'ils se fassent attaquer de nouveau. Mais il n'y pouvait rien sa paranoïa lui jouait des tours, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour les trois jeunes. Tous les quatre guettaient plus ou moins discrètement le couvert des arbres, jugulant de leur mieux cette angoisse latente qui les habitait. Surtout que dans leurs états, ils ne pourraient se défendre correctement. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir vers Erebor. Seulement, le retour ne se ferait pas sans accrocs. Thorin n'en avait pas pris conscience immédiatement, trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de ses fils et neveux, mais les mercenaires avaient libéré les poneys pendant le combat. Sans monture, et incapables de de tenir sur leurs jambes correctement, le petit groupe mettrait un long moment à rentrer, bien plus que la demi-journée nécessaire.

Thorin soupira, et finalement se recouvrit de sa couverture. Thran, s'étant suffisamment reposé, avait pris le premier tour de garde. Thorin l'aurait bien pris, mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même et admettre qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de repos. Il s'était alors allongé, contemplant le ciel crépusculaire. Tachant d'ignorer qu'ils devraient déjà être rentrés à Erebor, et que Drina devait être morte d'inquiétude.

S'il savait ! A l'heure actuelle, Drina était coincé dans les mines, luttant contre un incendie pour sauver sa vie et celles de dizaines d'autres personnes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Deux jours plus tard…_

La nuit était tombée sur le campement précaire des quatre hommes. Voilà deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur précédent camp, devenu lieu de combat, pour revenir à Erebor. Ils avaient marché pendant deux journées pleines, partant à l'aube, et ne s'arrêtant qu'à la nuit tombée. Mais à pied, et blessés comme ils l'étaient, le voyage s'en retrouvait d'autant ralenti. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques milles de la montagne. Ils y seraient le lendemain, au plus tard en début d'après-midi. Mais pour l'heure, tous les quatre se préparaient à prendre un repos bien mérité. Les deux frères étaient déjà allongés sur leurs couchettes, bavardant à mi-voix, et Thran s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Ce dernier avait peu parlé durant ces deux jours de marche, et évitant par-dessus tout le contact. Les seuls moments où il s'autorisait à toucher son père ou ses cousins, c'était uniquement pour changer leurs bandages. Thorin savait qu'il devrait remédier à ça. Mais cette discussion, bien que vitale pour l'état d'esprit de Thran, devrait attendre qu'ils soient à la maison. Et surtout, qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux, sans être dérangés.

Thorin était en train de tisonner machinalement le feu, quand il entendit au loin le bruit reconnaissable du galop d'un cheval. Il n'eut pas à prévenir les trois jeunes, tous trois avaient immédiatement saisi leurs armes. Thorin, épée en main, sentit une irrépressible vague d'angoisse monter en lui. Ils ne pourraient pas se défendre, pas cette fois. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il n'entendait le bruit que d'un seul cheval. Pourtant, quand ce dernier surgit, il était harnaché de bleu, le bleu d'Erebor. Pourtant, quand le messager ôta sa capuche, le feu éclaira un visage familier, et une coiffure en étoile absolument unique.

-« Nori… » souffla Thorin, soulagé, avant de baisser son arme.

-« Thorin ! » s'exclama le nain avec soulagement, mettant rapidement bien à terre. « Par ma barbe, vous allez bien ? C'est le bordel là-bas, et Balin m'a envoyé avec d'autres messagers quand il a vu que vous ne reveniez pas ! »

Donnant une brève accolade au nain blond malgré ses côtes douloureuses, Thorin l'invita ensuite à s'assoir auprès du feu, autour duquel les trois jeunes s'étaient déjà regroupés. Hors de question d'aller dormir maintenant !

-« Nous avons été attaqués par des mercenaires, » répondit Thorin. « Mais étant blessés, et n'ayant plus nos montures, nous n'avons pas pu rejoindre Erebor plus rapidement. »

En quelques mots, Thorin lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Néanmoins, interrompu plusieurs fois par les jurons, les exclamations et autres commentaires de Nori, et le tout entrecoupé de longues rasades d'alcool que le nain blond avait avec lui, Thorin mit plus d'une demi-heure à lui faire le récit complet des événements.

-« Tu disais que c'était le bordel à la montagne, » reprit finalement Thorin, son récit terminé. « Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi c'est Balin qui t'a envoyé, et pas Drina ? La connaissant, j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'elle serait la première à paniquer ! »

A ces mots, pourtant fort anodins, Nori blêmit fortement. Avant de rougir, et de nouveau blêmir. Il détourna prudemment le regard, préférant se noyer dans sa flasque d'alcool avec laquelle il jouait machinalement.

-« Nori… »

La voix de Thorin était grave et menaçante, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas cet ordre implicite qui fit flancher l'espion, mais bien la supplique de Thran.

-« Nori, comme va ma mère ? »

-« Il… il y a eu une explosion dans les mines, » finit-il par répondre à voix basse après un long silence. « Toute une partie du secteur C a été coupée du reste. Quand je suis partit, on estimait à environ une soixantaine le nombre de personnes coinces là-dessous. On ne sait pas dans quel état ils sont. »

-« Et Drina ? » demanda Thorin

Il pouvait sentir une étrange masse lui oppresser la poitrine. Non, pas la poitrine : le cœur. Parce qu'il savait, avant même que Nori ne lui réponde. Il savait. Malheureusement.

-« L'explosion a eu lieu pendant sa visite de contrôle… Elle fait partie des personnes coincées en bas, et quand je suis partit, on n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel ils allaient. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. Tout comme son fils et ses neveux d'ailleurs. Tous les quatre ressassaient en boucle les mots de Nori, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Alors dès que le soleil s'était levé, offrant une luminosité suffisante pour pouvoir voyager, ils étaient partis en direction de la montagne. Nori avait laissé son cheval à Kili, étant celui qui avait le plus de mal à marcher, et suivait désormais à pied aux côtés de Thorin et des deux autres. Tous marchaient d'un bon pas, envahi malgré eux par le besoin urgent, presque vital de regagner la montagne au plus vite. Malgré les pauses fréquentes qu'ils étaient obligés de faire, ils avançaient tout de même bien plus vite que les deux jours précédents. Personne ne parlait, n'osant abordé les sujets qui fâchent. Car s'ils en parlaient, si chacun faisait part aux autres des craintes qui les envahissaient, plus personne ne pourrait juguler sa peur.

En milieu de matinée, ils perçurent au loin le sommet de la montagne. Cette vision, conjuguée à leur angoisse, sembla leur donner des ailes. Le soleil n'avait même pas atteint son zénith qu'ils étaient aux portes du royaume. Franchissant l'immense voute de pierres, ils furent aussitôt entourés de personnes, gardes comme simples citoyens. Ils auraient pu mettre des heures à se débarrasser de la foule si Balin en personne n'était pas venu les chercher dans le grand hall, ayant rapidement été prévenu par des guetteurs de leur arrivée. Rapidement, il les entraina à sa suite en direction du palais, silencieux et le visage fermé. Thorin voulait l'interroger, demander des nouvelles de Drina, savoir ce qui s'était passé bon sang ! Mais visiblement, le peuple n'était pas au courant de l'ensemble des événements, du moins pour le moment, et ils devaient attendre d'avoir regagner le palais pour pouvoir discuter des affaires pressentes. Finalement, à peine eurent-ils franchit les portes que Thorin s'immobilisa, arrêtant tout le petit groupe par la même occasion.

-« Balin, comment va Drina ? »

A l'heure actuelle, il se fichait bien de ne pas être un bon roi. Il aurait d'abord dû prendre connaissances des détails de l'explosion, prendre des nouvelles des mineurs blessés, de la réaction du peuple et de tout un tas d'autre choses qu'un roi doit savoir. Mais c'était sa compagne qui avait été prise au piège, sa compagne dont depuis de nombreuses heures il avait appris le destin, mais sans pouvoir en savoir plus. Et Mahal, l'inquiétude le rongeait. Que ferrait-il si elle devait… si elle était… non, il était tout simplement incapable d'y penser.

-« Elle est en vie, de ça tu n'as pas à te préoccuper, » répondit Balin.

Il reprit sa marche, entrainant par conséquent le petit groupe à sa suite en direction de l'aile des invités.

-« D'après Nardet qui était avec elle, ainsi que d'autres mineurs, elle s'est conduit de manière exemplaire. C'est elle qui les a guidés à l'abri quand un incendie s'est déclenché, et c'est encore elle qui a trouvé le moyen de nous envoyer un message en morse pour nous prévenir. »

-« Mais comment va-t-elle ? » insista vivement Thorin, sentant que Balin lui cachait quelque chose.

Balin soupira, n'osant regarder Thorin et Thran en face, avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse.

-« D'après les échos que nous en avons eu, plusieurs mineurs ont été atteint par le mal du Balrog, en conséquence de l'incendie. Drina les a alors soignés grâce à son don, eux ainsi que d'autres mineurs blessés, alors-même qu'elle avait eu la jambe brûlée et qu'elle était épuisée. Entre le moment passé dans les mines et sa convalescence, elle serait inconsciente depuis environ deux jours. Oin lui a bien donné sa potion, mais… »

Sans laisser à Balin le temps de finir son exposé, Thorin se précipita en direction de l'aile des invités, tant bien que mal suivit par son fils et ses neveux. Il n'entendait pas les appels de Balin et Nori, la cavalcade derrière lui des trois jeunes, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience de ses propres halètements dus à sa respiration difficile. Il ignora les serviteurs, les gardes, et toutes les autres personnes qu'il croisa sur sa route. Il devait la voir, absolument, tout de suite, maintenant.

Alors quand finalement il ouvrit la porte à la volée, il fut d'abord stupéfait par l'impressionnante quantité de lits alignés le long des murs. Il promena alors son regard sur la pièce, prenant alors pour la première de l'ampleur des conséquences de cette explosion. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil, brutalement, faisant choir ce qui semblait être une canne. A ses côtés maitre Nardet, avec qui elle semblait discuté précédemment, le regardait attentivement, sourcils froncés. A vrai dire, c'était le cas de bon nombre de personne dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas conscience de son apparence et de ses vêtements souillés de terre et de sang. Il n'avait pas conscience des blessures qu'il arborait, tout comme celles de Thran, Fili et Kili, juste derrière lui. Non, lui la seule chose qu'il voyait était son visage pâle, si pâle, ses cheveux emmêlés, son regard perdu. Et sa jambe droite, qui tremblait sous elle et ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter son poids.

Effaré, il ne sentit pas le regard paniqué de Drina posé sur lui, Il ne vit pas l'attention de Nardet et de tous les autres nains de la pièce, directement posée sur eux. Sur eux. Non, il ne vit rien de tout ça, trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir. En revanche, son cri se mêla parfaitement bien à celui de Drina.

-« Valars, que s'est-il passé ? »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**En conclusion, on peut dire que d'un côté ou de l'autre, ça aura été la merde ! Le pire, c'est que ne sachant pas ce que l'autre vivait, ils ne se sont inquiétés qu'au dernier moment ! S'ils avaient su plus tôt... et bien, je pense qu'on aurait eu droit à des belles crises de panique !**

**Review ?**


	63. La chaleur d'un foyer

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris des nouvelles de ma santé et m'ont souhaité des vœux de bon rétablissement, tout comme celles qui m'ont encouragé avec le bac. Je reviens donc avec de bonnes nouvelles. Concernant ma santé, je vais beaucoup mieux (et même si les crises peuvent survenir n'importe quand, ça fait un moment une je n'en ai pas eu). Quand à mon bac, les résultats étaient hier... Je l'a eu mention très bien ! Alors malgré tout les sacrifices, les révisions et l'arrêt de toute vie sociale, ça en valait largement le coup ! **

**Pour en revenir à MFMB, voici le nouveau chapitre, après presque trois mois sans publications. Il est assez court, servant à la fois de transition avec la suite, et de moyen pour moi de m'y remettre ! Bref résumé de la situation : Après l'incendie dans les mines, où Drina est restée coincée un moment avec les mineurs, elle se réveille finalement à l'infirmerie. De leurs côté, les trois hommes ont été attaquée par des brigands et ont été gravement blessés. Tous viennent de se retrouver, et en un mot, c'est la panique ! **

**Sur le dernier chapitre, merci à Sabrinabella, Claire1663, Aliena Wyverne, Fabienne.2869, Sarah March, Sally-of-midle-earth pour leur review, et plus particulièrement Aleksandra'rt et Kaelyan, qui ont toutes les deux remontée toute la fic et ont mis une review sur la plupart des chapitres pour l'une... et carrément tous les chapitres pour l'autre ! Merci à toutes !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 56 : La chaleur d'un foyer**

**.**

Il fallut bien une bonne demi-heure, si ce n'est plus, pour calmer l'hystérie de Drina. Et tempérer l'affolement et l'agitation de Thorin. Et gérer la panique grandissante de Thran. Et faire taire Fili et Kili, qui criaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Balin, Oin et Nardet, qui tous trois se trouvaient avec la petite famille, eurent fort à faire pour ramener un tant soit peu de sérénité dans ce petit salon des appartements royaux où ils s'étaient regroupés, initialement choisie pour être à l'écart du monde et surtout au calme. Quelle ironie ! A vrai dire, la tempête ne se calma que quand Oin administra une potion calmante à Drina, à son insu, et qu'elle finit par s'écrouler en quelques minutes dans son fauteuil, exténuée tant par la fatigue de ces derniers jours que par les récentes émotions. La voyant ainsi, livide et encore tremblante de fatigue malgré son profond sommeil, les quatre hommes se calmèrent d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas la réveiller. Sous le regard dépassé mais quelque peu goguenard de Balin, Oin et Nardet. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir discuter entre adultes matures et sérieux !

Oin souffla, et presque machinalement, Balin approuva son compère dans bref hochement de tête. A quelles extrémités étaient-ils donc amenés afin d'arriver à un semblant de paix ? C'était fou, tout bonnement incroyable cette espèce de dépendance qu'ils avaient les uns aux autres, cet attachement fraternel et filial presque fusionnel qu'ils se portaient. Balin l'attribuait à toutes ces années de séparations entre eux, Drina et Thran d'un côté, Thorin, Fili et Kili de l'autre. Pour y avoir longuement réfléchit, et en ayant discuté à plusieurs reprises avec les autres, particulièrement avec Oin, il jugeait même étonnant qu'ils soient restés aussi sain d'esprit, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La mort, la séparation, les retrouvailles brutales, et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées depuis, le tout sous la lumière qu'est celle de n'importe quelle position publique… Effectivement, c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit devenu fou. Mais quand il les voyait tous les cinq ainsi, au bord de la panique… L'incident était grave, certes, mais selon lui, il ne justifiait pas de tels débordements. Balin était obligé d'admettre que toutes ces épreuves avaient laissé des marques sur eux, des cicatrices qui, même avec le temps, ne s'effaceraient jamais tout à fait.

Nardet de son côté était pour le moins… secoué par ce à quoi il avait assisté… Issu d'une humble famille de mineurs, dont la charge se transmettait de père en fils depuis des générations, il avait gravi un à un tous les échelons de la hiérarchie. C'était uniquement de son propre fait qu'il avait le poste qu'il occupait aujourd'hui. Il ne le devait pas à un quelconque privilège de naissance, mais uniquement à lui-même. Mais malgré sa charge de conseiller, charge obtenue une dizaine d'années plus tôt, il n'en avait jamais oublié ses origines modestes. Même s'il le rencontrait et s'entretenait régulièrement avec lui, il avait donc toujours vu le roi comme un roc, un nain impassible fait de glace et de pierre. Il avait toujours vu la retenue, la distinction, le flegme, la placidité… sans jamais voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Et aujourd'hui, dans l'intimité des appartements royaux où il avait été convié, il voyait face à lui non plus un roi, mais un homme. Un père, un oncle et un mari qui s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Il avait vu les yeux bleus briller de larmes difficilement contenues, les mains trembler d'impuissance. Il avait vu la fougue, la peur et la colère. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser, il s'identifiait à lui : un nain comme tous les autres, comme tous ceux du peuple, et pas simplement le masque hautain et presque arrogant de roi qu'il montrait à tous et qu'il se devait d'afficher. A cet instant, Nardet se sentit envahit d'une immense bouffée d'affection pour cet homme qui portait le poids de tout un royaume sur ses épaules, pour ces trois jeunes qui semblaient symboliser le futur de tout un peuple, et pour cette femme, d'apparence tellement fragile et pourtant si forte, qui avait choisi de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Ils étaient forts, ils étaient uniques, ils étaient soudés, ils étaient humains. Ils étaient la famille royale d'Erebor, et jamais Nardet ne fut plus fier qu'à cet instant de leur avoir juré allégeance.

-« Bien, » dit finalement Thorin, se décidant à rompre le silence et à prendre la parole en premier. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Ça allait être une très longue journée…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'vous demande d'oublier **_  
_** Mais je ne peux me confier **_  
_** J'aimerais le crier **_  
_** J'suis pris au piège par ma fierté **_  
_** Sans avouer, sans parler **_  
_** J'ai cavalé, cavalé **_  
**_ J'ai tout donné tant d'années_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et revienne à la normale. La quarantaine avait finalement été levée, et les blessés avaient pu rentrer chez eux. Seule une poignée d'entre eux parmi les plus atteints avaient rejoint l'infirmerie pour un séjour prolongé, mais tous étaient définitivement sortis d'affaire. Malheureusement, il avait fallu affronter des conséquences bien moins plaisantes, et pour le moins dramatiques. Les dépouilles des nains morts dans la mine avaient été récupérées et restituées aux familles, ce qui portait à vingt-quatre le nombre total de décès. Entre l'explosion, l'incendie et les éboulements… Un nombre relativement moindre comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu être, mais cet accident n'en demeurait pas moins le plus meurtrier à Erebor depuis près de quatre siècles, en omettant la destruction causée par Smaug. Des funérailles officielles avaient été organisées, en présence de la famille royale, quoique dans un état de santé plus ou moins correct, et de tous les membres du haut-conseil. Il avait également fallu diligenter une enquête concernant les causes de cet accident effroyable, et commencer à vérifier l'intégrité structurelle des mines. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer un autre accident en sous-estimant l'impact de ces éboulements sur la structure entière de la mine. Nombreux avaient été les spécialistes à aller directement sur place, et l'évacuation des débris et des gravas était en bonne voie. Drina elle-même, malgré sa convalescence, avait tenu à rédiger au plus tôt un rapport officiel sur les incidents dont elle avait été un témoin privilégié.

Drina, après avoir pris quelques jours de repos, avait pu se lever la veiller. Elle marchait toujours avec difficulté, appuyée sur une canne, sa jambe ayant été plus gravement brulée qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais malgré cela, elle assurait qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle durable autre qu'une vilaine cicatrice. Oin avait néanmoins confirmé ce diagnostic, soulageant grandement Thorin, qui ne faisait pas confiance à Drina pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Celui-ci avait également pris un peu de repos pendant quelques jours, ses côtes ayant été plus sérieusement mises à mal qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, conformément au premier diagnostic posé, aucune d'elles n'était cassée, seulement fêlées. Il avait eu de la chance, lui. Car une commotion cérébrale avait été diagnostiquée à Fili, et un empoisonnement du sang pour Kili. Tous deux étaient toujours alités, mais s'en plaignaient à présent suffisamment fort pour que le cheminement de leur guérison, et plus généralement leur état de santé ne face aucun doute. Thran, s'en sortant uniquement avec un bras cassé, avait rapidement eu la permission de sa mère et d'Oin pour se lever, tant qu'il ne se surmenait pas trop. Mais il ne sortait guère des appartements royaux, préférant tenir compagnie à ses cousins, quand il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre.

Thorin se faisait énormément de souci pour son fils. Il était distant, froid avec tous, même avec sa mère. Non, froid n'était pas le mot le plus approprié. Il semblait… absent… Il se renfermait peu à peu sur lui-même. Et Thorin savait pertinemment la raison de ce silence subit. Drina n'en avait pas conscience, pas dans son ensemble du moins. Elle était encore très fatiguée, et tout comme lui, avait de nombreuses choses à régler. Et Thran s'abstenant volontairement de lui rendre des visites régulières, elle ne le voyait pas dépérir à petit feu. Mais Thorin, si. Il avait maigri depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Oh, il le dissimulait tant bien que mal sous des tuniques plus amples que d'ordinaire, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il était blafard, et de larges cernes ornaient ses yeux. Tous ces symptôme, Thorin les connaissaient bien, pour les avoir déjà expérimentés par lui-même : cauchemars.

La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il était près de midi, et Thran n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais, ou plutôt, Thran ne lui laissait plus le choix. Il allait devoir prendre l'oliphant par les cornes, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de son fils, il frappa à la porte, avant d'y entrer sans attendre d'invitation. Invitation qu'il n'aurait pas, il le savait pertinemment. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il fut surpris par la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Quelques braises persistaient difficilement dans le foyer de la cheminée, et une bougie presque entièrement consumée était posée sur le bureau, y répandant de la cire fondue. Mais rien d'autre. Juste l'ombre, l'obscurité, la noirceur dans laquelle son fils se complaisait. Celui-ci était roulé en boule sur son lit, enroulé dans une couverture, de légers frissons le secouant par intermittences. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Ou plus probablement, il avait choisi de l'ignorer.

-« Thran ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Aucune réponse, pas même un haussement d'épaule ou un hochement de tête. Bien, maintenant c'était clair, si ça ne l'était pas déjà : il l'ignorait. Il se rapprocha à pas lents du lit, et s'y assit. Posa une épaule sur son dos, et commença à y faire quelques cercles, dans l'infime espoir de l'apaiser. Mais il ne disait rien. Il attendait que Thran craque le premier, et prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » marmonna Thran à mi-voix, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Thorin ne répondit pas, continuant ses gestes apaisants. Mais rapidement, Thran se dégagea de l'étreinte et foudroya son père d'un regard coléreux. Colère manquant pourtant cruellement de force et de volonté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

-« Parler. »

-« J'ai pas envie. »

-« Pourtant, il le faudra bien. »

-« Et parler de quoi d'abord ? »

-« De toi. »

Le ton de Thran était acide, retenant au fond de lui e venin qu'il voulait cracher, tandis que Thorin s'efforçait difficilement de rester calme. Les phrases s'échangeaient à toutes vitesse en une sorte de joute verbale, chacun laissant tout juste le temps à l'autre de répondre. Néanmoins, cette dernière réplique de Thorin avait brutalement fait taire Thran. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-« Mais je ne veux pas parler de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, criant plus que parlant. « D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas parler tout cours. Il n'y a aucune raison de revenir là-dessus n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! Nous campions tous les quatre, nous avons été attaqués et nous nous sommes défendus, point. Pas la peine de s'appesantir dessus ! »

-« Tu vois Thran, tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien à redire sur ces événements, et pourtant tu as immédiatement deviné de quoi je voulais parler. Etrange non ? »

-« Mais qu'y a-t-il à en dire ? » demanda Thran, le ton plein de morgue, ignorant sciemment le sous-entendu de son père. Mais Thorin ne se laissa pas faire.

-« Oh je ne sais pas… » répondit-il, faisant semblant d'y réfléchir. « Le fait que nous ayons tous été blessé. Le fait que nous ayons dû réagir uniquement par instinct. Le fait que nous avons dû nous battre. Le fait que nous ayons tué. Que _tu_ ais tué… »

Bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le visage livide, Thran s'immobilisa tout à fait, incapable de réagir aux paroles brutes de son père. Et pourtant, ils étaient vrais ces mots, bien plus que le masque de fausse assurance qu'il s'efforçait de porter devant les autres depuis des jours. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui le masque se fissurait, et il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il ne vole simplement en éclats. Une larme, une unique larme perla au coin de l'œil, et dévala sa joue. Doucement, presque tendrement, Thorin tandis la main, et essuya de son pouce la petite perle translucide. Presque inconsciemment, Thran blottit un peu plus son visage contre la chaleur de la paume.

-« Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, » murmura Thorin à voix basse.

Et cela suffit. Une à une, les larmes se mirent à couler, dévalant son visage et se perdant dans sa barbe. Il hoqueta, sa respiration se faisant difficile, et ses épaules tressautèrent. Finalement, une longue plainte se fit entendre, sourde et déchirante, semblant provenir du fond de ses entrailles. C'était tout ce que Thorin attendait. Prenant garde à ménager son bras cassé, Thorin serra fortement son fils contre lui. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, se contentant simplement de le serrer fort, si fort, et de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Thran resserra malhabilement ses bras, et pleura pendant de longues minutes sur l'épaule paternelle.

Il fallut de longues, très longues minutes pour que Thran réussissent à se calmer tout à fait. Mais bientôt, ses larmes cessèrent de couler, sa respiration s'apaisa. Il aurait pu se détacher de l'étreinte, prétextant par exemple qu'il était trop grand pour des câlins. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il en avait besoin. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-« Je n'arrive plus à dormir… » dit-il d'une voix lasse, rendue rauque par les sanglots.

A ces mots, Thorin resserra un peu plus son étreinte, mais ne dis rien. Pour une fois, Thran n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui, parle simplement d'être écouté.

-« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois. J'ai sentis mon épée qui s'enfonçaient, la… la résistance, les muscles tendus et les os qui bloquaient… Et il y avait ce sang, tout ce sang qui giclait… Et le pire… le pire, c'est que j'étais content qu'il meure, tu comprends ? Parce que comme ça, il ne blesserait plus personne… Mahal, j'ai tué quelqu'un, et j'en étais content ! »

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Thran, » l'interrompit Thorin, ne voulant pas le laisser se fustiger plus longtemps. « Tu t'es simplement défendu. Oui, il est mort, lui comme tous nos assaillants. Mais leur destin n'aurait jamais été celui-ci s'ils n'avaient pas destiné leur vie au brigandage. »

-« Mais je n'avais pas à être heureux de leur mort ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Seuls les orcs et les créatures les plus basses peuvent se réjouir de la mort d'un individu. Et plus ici, d'un de leur semblable ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi, papa ? Un monstre ? »

-« Mais ce que tu dois comprendre Thran, c'est que tu ne te réjouissais pas de la mort d'un individu, pas directement, mais bien du fait d'avoir un ennemi en moins. Mort, il ne blesserait plus personne, que ce soit toi, tes proches, ou même des inconnus. Et ça Thran, c'est une bonne chose, une chose dont tu as tout à fait le droit de te sentir heureux ! »

-« Mais ça ne change rien, je suis un monstre, et… »

-« Thran, » le coupa brusquement Thorin. « Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement, et surtout que tu me répondes avec honnêteté. Moi aussi j'ai tué lors de cette attaque, des nains, tout comme toi. Il en va de même pour des cousins. Est-ce que tu nous considères come des monstre Thran, pour avoir tué de sang-froid l'un de nos semblables ? »

-« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il immédiatement. « Vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous vous défendiez.

-« Alors en quoi notre situation est-elle différente de la tienne ? »

Thran ne trouva rien à dire. Parce qu'en effet, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Malgré lui, les larmes perlèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, de colère ou de dégouts. Non, c'était des larmes de soulagement, un soulagement infini. Acceptant l'idée qu'il avait tué pour se défendre, que ce n'était pas de sa faute… acceptant qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Et ce pardon, cette absolution qu'il avait attendu pendant des jours entiers, lui était enfin accordée. Alors les larmes baignant ses joues, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Comme un miroir, celui de Thorin s'afficha comme un reflet. Il restait un long chemin à parcourir, et cette blessure ne serait probablement jamais totalement soignée. Mais au moins semblait-elle en bonne voie de guérison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_J'ai trouvé des failles _**  
**_ J'ai commis des fautes _**  
**_ J'les ai laissés faire _**  
**_ On m'a fait du mal _**  
**_ J'ai prêché le faux _**  
**_ Je suis resté vrai _**  
**_ J'ai remonté la pente _**  
**_ J'ai serré le poing _**  
**_ Sans le faire savoir _**  
**_ Je suis allé d'l'avant _**  
**_ Le regard loin _**  
**_ Sans perdre espoir_**

**__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin sortit finalement de la chambre de son fils, ce dernier immédiatement sur ses talons. Rien que cela constituait une grande amélioration par rapport aux derniers jours, Thran s'abstenant généralement de faire acte de présence à l'heure des repas. Mais si jamais quelqu'un n'y avait pas pris garde, en revanche, le sourire qu'affichait Thran, quoi qu'un peu fragile, ne pouvait se manquer. Il salua leurs amis d'un geste de la tête, et alla s'assoir à côté d'Ori, ses cousins étant toujours alités. Aussitôt, il engagea la conversation tout en se servant à manger, ne laissant pas à quiconque le temps de le questionner. Thorin, un sourire en coin, alla prendre à place à côté de Drina et l'embrassa.

Finalement, les conversations, pour certaines interrompues, reprirent peu à peu, chacun discutant avec son voisin, profitant de cette pause bien méritée dans la journée. Faisant mine de se servir à boire, Drina se pencha discrètement vers Thorin, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-« Merci. »

Pour toute réponse, Thorin se contenta de hausser un sourcil, même si lui-même devait avouer être intrigué.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Thran, mais merci, » souffla-t-elle.

-« Tu avais remarqué ? » s'enquit Thorin, quelque peu interloqué.

-« Voyons Thorin, c'est mon fils. Je le connais. Il aura beau s'éloigner de moi, s'abstenir de me rendre visite, tenter de ne pas se retrouver seul avec moi et éviter de croiser mon regard, je saurais toujours que quelque chose ne va pas. Mieux, ces signes me l'indiquent clairement. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre expédition, et je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui l'a à ce point perturbé, quoi que j'en ai ma petite idée. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il avait besoin de toi. Il avait besoin de son père, pas de sa mère, et tu as été là pour lui. Alors merci. »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Thorin se pencha à son tour vers Drina et l'embrassa avec amour, sous le regard quelque peu goguenard de leurs amis, qui n'avaient pas suivi la discussion. Le couple se tourna ensuite vers leur fils, qui leur adressa un sourire radieux. Oui, les pire semblait être derrière eux à présent.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Bien, maintenant que le problème de Thran est à peu près réglé, on va pouvoir s'attaquer à la suite ! Prochain chapitre, retour en politique, et donc come-back d'un certain conseiller que tout le monde déteste !**

**La chanson est "Pardon" de Ridsa**

**Review ?**

**PS : Ceux qui ont mis des review sur le dernier chapitre/annonce, vous ne pourrez pas poster sur ce chapitre, alors écrivez en anonyme, je connais vos pseudos et je répondrai.**


	64. Le poids d'une vie

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Finalement, le conseil, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ! Une nouvelle discussion s'est inséré (pas des plus joyeuse d'ailleurs), et comme je ne voulais pas couper le conseil en plein milieu... ça sera pour le prochain !**

**Merci à Claire1663, Aliena Wyvern, Sarah March, Fabienne.2869, Ezezaguna et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 57 : Le poids d'une vie**

**.**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

S'appuyant lourdement sur les bras de Thorin, Drina tentait difficilement de garder une démarche normale. Ceci dit, avec plus ou moins de succès. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se déplacer normalement, ce qui l'exaspérait. Certes, d'un point de vue purement médical, parvenir à récupérer un tel fonctionnement de sa jambe après une blessure comme la sienne était déjà exceptionnel, surtout en aussi peu de temps. Sauf que là, elle n'était pas la guérisseuse, mais bel et bien la blessée qui renâclait à se servir de sa canne, bien qu'elle en ait encore besoin. Alors pour compenser son manque certain de stabilité, elle se tenait au bras de Thorin, et plus occasionnellement à ceux de ses fils et neveux, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous suffisamment rétablis pour quitter leur lit. Ainsi, tous les quatre se faisaient un plaisir de l'escorter lors de ses promenades quotidiennes. Parce qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle restait enfermée toute la journée ! Blessé, certes, mais en aucune façon invalide !

Drina fut cependant rapidement sortie de ses pensées quand son genou droit faiblit soudainement sous elle, et elle ne dû son salut qu'à la promptitude de Thorin à la rattraper, née de l'habitude. Le bras de Thorin autour de sa taille, elle reprit péniblement son souffle, qui lui avait brièvement manqué. Elle l'entendait vaguement marmonner. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il disait, mais comme à chaque fois il lui rabâchait le même discours, comme quoi elle était encore faible et qu'elle devrait se ménager, elle se doutait quelque peu du contenu de sa diatribe…

-« Si nous rentrions ? » finit-il par dire à voix audible. « Tu dois surement commencer à fatiguer, et tu devrais t'assoir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Tellement prévisible… S'apprêtant à répliquer vertement qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée, même réplique que d'habitude soit dit en passant, elle fut interrompue par une voix de femme derrière elle.

-« Vos majestés ? »

Abandonnant son air furibond, et se parant immédiatement d'un sourire accueillant, Drina se retourna, et fit face au couple qui se tenait devant elle. Tous deux lui étaient inconnus, mais au vu de la tenue de l'homme, elle reconnut un mineur. Difficilement, elle retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas leur faute, c'était juste… Depuis une semaine, toutes les familles des mineurs ou presque avaient défilé devant elle pour la remercier en personne. Parents, épouse, enfants, quand ce n'était pas toute la fratrie ! Et si tous ces gens étaient charmants, sincèrement reconnaissants, et que leurs remerciements la touchaient, elle n'en estimait pas moins qu'elle ne les méritait pas. C'est vrai, après tout, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose… Soit, elle avait organisé l'évacuation, aider à calfeutrer leur abri sommaire, trouver l'idée du morse, envoyé le message, et soigné des blessés. Manquant d'y laisser sa peau. D'accord, vu comme ça, les remerciements étaient peut-être mérités… Mais elle avait beau dire et répéter que, plus qu'un simple instinct suivit, elle avait fait son devoir de reine, qu'importe combien dire ça puisse sonner prétentieux, les gratifications n'en étaient que plus importantes. Et immanquablement, elle virait au rouge vif. Si elle arrivait à présent à gérer les mondanités, elle ne savait décidément pas quoi faire des compliments…

-« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, quoi qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

-« Je m'appelle Calia, et mon mari Vernet est l'un des mineurs qui est décédé dans l'effondrement, » attaqua immédiatement la femme d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, avant de détourner le visage par pudeur, les yeux brillants de larmes difficilement contenues.

Pour le coup, cela fit taire Drina, qui blêmit dangereusement. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas eu à faire aux familles des victimes. Elle ne les avait rencontrés que lors des obsèques, et toutes étaient alors plongées dans l'affliction. Sous le choc, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Heureusement, Thorin reprit rapidement ses esprits, plus vite qu'elle, et trouva le premier quoi lui dire. Bien que tous deux sachent parfaitement qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser sa douleur.

-« Toutes mes condoléances dame Calia, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Votre mari est mort dans de tragiques circonstances, et nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les élucider. En attendant, nous compatissons à votre douleur. »

Ces quelques mots, dits d'une voix qui se voulaient pourtant réconfortante, firent craquer la jeune femme. Tous purent voir son masque faussement impassible se fissurer, et elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs, s'effondrant dans les bras de son voisin. Immédiatement, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur elle, effleurant son front de ses lèvres et murmurant à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes, sans queue ni tête. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour qu'il parvienne à la calmer. Et durant tout ce temps, Thorin et Drina restèrent là, silencieux et immobile, n'osant pas interrompre ce moment, sans pour autant réussir à s'éloigner. Finalement, la jeune femme sécha maladroitement ses larmes, s'essuyant les yeux sur un mouchoir. Les yeux rouges et le visage humide, tremblant encore légèrement, elle avait pourtant un regard décidé.

-« Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler, » finit-elle par reprendre, la voix rendue rauque par les pleurs. « Ou du moins, pas directement. Sachez simplement que je ne vous rends pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé…. En aucun cas… Vous n'auriez pu rien faire. D'après… D'après les médecins, il est mort sur le coup, écrasé par les pierres… Vous n'auriez rien pu changer… »

Elle se racla maladroitement la gorge, tentant de garder une contenance, mais c'était surtout pour empêcher les larmes de se remettre à couler. L'homme à ses côtés lui tapa maladroitement dans le dos, en un geste vain de consolation.

-« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, et certains ne pensent pas comme moi. Mon frère Caleb, » dit-elle en désignant l'homme à ses côtés, « a entendu certaines personnes… discuter… En mal, il va s'en dire… Vous connaissez surement Hannibal, l'un des représentants du peuple ? Et bien, c'est un collègue de Caleb, et tous deux étaient de repos ce jour-là. Cependant, Hannibal a perdu son père et son frère ainé dans l'accident, la seule famille qui lui restait. Autant vous dire qu'il est très… très en colère, faute de mot plus fort. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru suite au dernier haut-conseil, celui de votre… révélation si je puis dire… Et ses quelques jours d'emprisonnement ne sont pas passés inaperçus, loin de là. Et avec le prochain haut-conseil qui se tient dans quelques jours, nous avions peur qu'il fasse un esclandre. Nous voulions donc vous prévenir… »

Si Drina était déjà blanche, là, elle devint littéralement livide. Elle se cramponnait vigoureusement au bras de Thorin, ses ongles fermement plantés dans le tissu de sa manche. Les images, les mots et les insultes défilaient dans sa tête, comme un film sans fin. Pourtant, elle parvint tant bien que mal à les effacer temporairement de son esprit, secouant brièvement la tête pour se ressaisir.

-« Je vous remercie Calia, » dit-elle. « Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour vos informations, qui nous seront fort précieuses. Malgré votre peine immense, vous avez trouvé en vous la force de vous relever. Vous avez bien du courage. »

-« Je n'ai aucun courage votre majesté. Seulement… Vernet aurait voulu que je reste forte. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que je me laisse allez. Et puis, le chagrin n'est pas une excuse à la lâcheté. »

-« Voilà de bien belles paroles. Vous êtes fortes, bien plus que ce que les apparences laissent croire, et bien plus que vous ne le croyez vous-même. » Alors qu'elle contemplait la femme devant elle, les yeux de Drina brillèrent légèrement, et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. « Vous avez une bonne raison de vous battre à présent. Et malgré les heures sombres que vous vivez, et qu'importe combien ces mots puissent vous paraitre incongrus, je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations. »

Calia, Caleb, et même Thorin se regardèrent étrangement, pareillement pris au dépourvu par les paroles pour le moins obscures de Drina. Ce fut finalement Calia qui posa la fameuse question qui les tourmentait tous les trois.

-« Excusez-moi, mais que voulez-vous dire ? »

Drina resta un instant interloqué, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de la question, avant de répondre vivement.

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous voulez dire que… vous n'étiez pas au courant que… que… que vous ne saviez pas que… vous étiez… »

Elle en bégayait, une main devant sa bouche, comme semblant vouloir retenir les mots qui s'en échappaient. Ce fut le regard insistant de Drina sur son ventre, plus que ses paroles incohérentes, qui firent comprendre à Calia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Instinctivement, elle rassembla ses mains sur son ventre en un geste de protection.

-« Je suis… enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, n'osant pas y croire.

-« Oui ! » répondit joyeusement Drina, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants soudainement d'excitation, malgré sa bévue. « Toutes mes félicitations ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Comment as-tu su ? »

Drina et Thorin avaient finalement rejoint leurs appartements après leur promenade, sur l'insistance de ce dernier. Tous deux savouraient à présent une pause méritée dans cette journée bien pleine, une tasse de thé à la main. Drina était en train d'étendre avec satisfaction sa jambe sur un coussin quand elle avait été sortie de ses pensées par la question de Thorin. Heureusement pour lui, elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

-« Tu oublies que je suis guérisseuse, » répondit-elle finalement après un long silence. « Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! »

-« Et quels sont-ils ? » interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Drina prit d'abord le temps de se mettre à l'aise dans son fauteuil. La discussion pouvait durer longtemps ! Il était courant que, partant d'une simple discussion, l'un des deux se retrouvent ainsi à « faire la leçon » à l'autre. D'une simple question anodine, ils en faisaient des histoires longues de plusieurs heures. Et il semblerait que celle-ci en soit ! Elle se resservit une tasse de thé, et attrapa au passage un biscuit. Elle avait loupé le petit déjeuner, et elle avait une de ces faims !

-« Les signes physiques sont très différents d'une race à une autre. Pour les humaines, ce sont d'abord des signes physiologiques. Nausées, vomissements, maux de têtes, absence de… pertes de sang, » dit-elle pudiquement. « Les autres races subissent également ces désagréments, mais ce ne sont pas les premiers signes qu'on remarque. Chez les elfes, qui sont naturellement très fines et élancées, elles prennent du poids et des rondeurs, notamment au niveau de hanches… Pour parler vulgairement, elles prennent du gras. C'est normal, le bébé a besoin de réserves, réserves qu'il faut donc constituer. Pour les naines, qui en comparaison ont une silhouette plus forte, ça se manifeste par l'arrondissement du ventre. Mais le premier signe est d'abord la modification de la démarche. Une naine enceinte, même sans le savoir, marchera naturellement légèrement courbée en avant, et de manière plus générale, se recroquevillera sur elle-même en un instinct de protection. Je pense que ça vient du fait que les naines ont très peu d'enfants. L'instinct de survie est donc plus fort que chez les autres espèces. »

Thorin opina légèrement, approuvant ses propos. Quand Smaug était venu, et avait tué en masse la population naine, le peuple d'Erebor était passé non loin de l'extinction, faute d'enfants.

-« Quand aux Hobbits, généralement, le premier signe est une augmentation de la taille... de la… poitrine… » reprit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Une fois encore, il y a une raison. Tu as pu le constater, les Hobbits ont plusieurs repas par jour, et mangent beaucoup. Moi, c'est différent, je me suis habituée à un autre mode de vie… même si en contrepartie j'ai beaucoup de petites fringales ! » dit-elle en riant légèrement. « Bref… les bébés Hobbits sont comme les adultes, et ont donc besoin de beaucoup de lait. Le corps des mères s'adapte en conséquence… »

Thorin médita un instant ces informations, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

-« Mais si tu connais si bien ces symptômes… comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte que tu étais enceinte ? »

La question lança immédiatement un froid sur la pièce, que même la chaleur du foyer ne semblait pouvoir réchauffer. Drina s'était figée, tasse en main, regardant Thorin. Regard fixe, bouché bée, elle semblait presque… absente... Elle finit par s'affaler dans son fauteuil, légèrement sous le choc que provoquait la question.

-« Non… Non, oublie, ce n'est pas important… Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, je… » balbutia-t-il.

-« Non, non, tu as bien fait, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, mais il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais réellement parler de… de cette période-là... »

Fermant les yeux, qu'elle garda obstinément clos, elle souffla un grand coup, et se lança dans son pénible récit.

-« J'étais passée assez rapidement dessus je crois… Tout ce que je t'avais dit à l'époque, si je me souviens bien, c'est qu'après trois mois d'errance, j'ai été recueillie par les elfes de Fondcombes. Un mois plus tard, Elrond a découvert que j'étais enceinte, et j'ai alors rejoint rapidement la communauté de la forêt. »

Sans laisser à Thorin le temps de rejeter ou d'approuver, elle enchaina rapidement.

-« Durant ces trois premiers mois… j'étais mal, très mal… J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, on voyait mes côtes, j'étais presque squelettique… Je suis également tombée malade, une infection des poumons, à force de dormir dehors sous la pluie… et moralement j'étais au plus bas, plus bas que terre à vrai dire… En vérité, j'étais en pleine dépression quand les elfes m'ont accueillie. Elrond a réussi à stabiliser mon état de santé, mais je refusais de parler à quiconque, et je ne reprenais toujours pas de poids. J'ai fini par faire un malaise, et pendant mon inconscience, Elrond et ses guérisseurs m'ont fait des examens approfondis pour… tenter de comprendre mon état. Ils ont alors découvert que j'étais enceinte. »

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux clos, mais elle refusa de les essuyer. Elle continua difficilement, des sanglots dans la voix.

-« J'ai fait… j'ai fait ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse… Quand… quand une personne est faible physiquement ou mentalement, ou même les deux, comme dans mon cas… le corps refuse inconsciemment l'enfant, et continue d'agir comme si de rien n'était… L'état de grossesse n'est alors découvert que par hasard, lors d'examens médicaux approfondis… Et parfois, on attend jusqu'à six ou sept mois, si ce n'est plus, pour découvrir que la personne est enceinte. Elrond m'a confié que dans certains cas très rare, les personnes ne l'apprenaient qu'au moment de l'accouchement… Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi dans ce cas là… »

Drina finit par ouvrir les yeux, et son regard se ficha dans celui de Thorin, débordant de larmes tout comme le sien.

-« Dans mon cas, j'étais beaucoup trop faible physiquement pour porter un enfant. Thran puisait dans mes réserves pour se développer et survivre… réserves que je n'avais pas… Et moralement, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un malaise, et c'est finalement ce qui m'a sauvé la vie… Ironique n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses pulsions, Thorin se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, manquant de le faire verser, et enlaça fermement Drina. Qui se laissa finalement aller, et pleura longtemps sur son épaule. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cette époque. Cette triste époque, qu'elle avait enfermée à double tour dans son esprit. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la porte qui enfermait ses souvenirs avait finalement cédé, usé par les larmes et le temps.

-« Je suis désolé, » lui murmura doucement Thorin à l'oreille, d'une voix pleine de sanglots. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit dans le petit salon à l'ambiance feutrée que le bruit de leurs pleurs et de leurs respirations sifflantes. Des larmes, trop longtemps retenues. Des peurs, trop longtemps tues. Des remords et des regrets finalement, que l'on croyait pourtant effacés.

-« Je suis désolé, » reprit finalement Thorin, la voix rauque d'avoir pleuré. « Je ne savais pas… je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que… que… par ma faute tu ferais un… déni… c'est… oh Mahal, Drina, comment as-tu simplement pu me pardonner ? »

-« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » lui répondit Drina d'une voix tout aussi rauque. Tout aussi lasse. « C'était la nôtre, tu m'entends ? La nôtre, à tous les deux. Il y a eu des erreurs des deux côtés, des erreurs que nous aurions pu éviter, ou du moins corriger. Mais Thorin… tout ça c'est le passé… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensembles, tous les trois, nous deux et Thran… Nous allons bientôt nous marier… Oui, j'ai souffert, horriblement, comme tu as souffert… Mais ça ne sert à rien de ruminer dessus… »

-« Mais j'aurais dû être là, à des côtés, pendant la grossesse, et même après… Te rends-tu compte que je n'ai pas vu mon fils grandir ? J'ai rencontré un jeune homme de quarante-cinq ans, et appris du jour au lendemain que j'étais son père… j'ai tout raté, avec toi, mais également avec lui… »

-« Mais tu es là aujourd'hui, avec nous… c'est bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer il y a seulement quelques années… Tu es là… Nous sommes là… Et le reste ? Qu'importe. Qu'importe la souffrance, qu'importent les regrets s'ils me permettent d'être aujourd'hui dans tes bras. »

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, les joues humides, les cheveux défaits, elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Un sourire qui ne pouvait pas mentir. Alors Thorin, tel le reflet dans un miroir, sourit à son tour. C'était un petit sourire, triste et las, mais un sourire quand même. Il l'enlaça plus fermement, et délicatement déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-« Je suis là à présent, et je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne vous quitterai plus, tant que tu voudras encore de moi. »

Et c'était une promesse solennelle qu'il se faisait. A lui autant qu'à elle.

-« Thorin, je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait compris, » lui chuchota-t-elle tendrement. « Qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, ou ce qui nous arrivera, je voudrais toujours de toi. Alors prépare toi à nous supporter pendant encore de longues, très longues années ! »

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Discussion pas facile, mais fallait la faire... C'est triste de se dire que Thorin a manqué tant de choses ! **

**Cette fois-ci, sauf nouveau débordement, on a vraiment le conseil au prochain chapitre !**

**Review ?**

**PS : Je suis en vacances, le wifi est merdique, et je poste ce chapitre à l'arrache... Je ne pourrais donc pas répondre au review, et je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre... Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas !**


	65. Retour en politique

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre politique ! Drina en prend plein la gueule, mais cette fois-ci ne se laisse pas faire !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Claire1663, Sally-of-middle-earth et Fabienne.2869 pour leur review. Merci d'être toujours là les filles !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 58 : Retour en politique**

** .**

Le grand hall bruissait de bruit quand Drina y pénétra au bras de Thorin, son fils et ses neveux sur ses talons. Ayant pénétré par une petite porte, personne ne les avait encore remarqués lui laissant le temps de détailler la salle. C'était le premier véritable haut-conseil auquel elle assistait, le dernier s'étant dérouler de manière impromptue suite à la révélation de son identité. Le suivant avait donc été décalé. Puis repoussé encore, suite à l'explosion des mines. D'une manière comme d'une autre, cette réunion promettait d'être longue, les problèmes s'étant évidemment accumulés durant ces presque deux mois, au lieu du simple mois habituel.

Au milieu de la pièce, une longue table avait été installée, autour de laquelle les autres membres du conseil étaient installés, discutant à mi-voix entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, mais bien la foule rassemblée aux abords comme si elle assistait à un spectacle. Certains des plus âgés avaient amené des sièges, des enfants en bas âges s'accrochaient aux jupes de leur mère tandis que leurs ainés courraient partout, se poursuivant les uns les autres. Et tout ce beau monde discutait, s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, tous justes contenus par les gardes. Elle savait que le haut-conseil mensuel était un événement important dans la vie de la cité. Mais n'y ayant jamais assisté depuis le début de son séjour ici, elle ne soupçonnait pas à quel point.

Elle fit un pas en avant puis encore un autre, et soudain, le silence se fit. Brutal, acéré. Drina ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, trop perdue dans ses pensées Mais en voyant les gens plonger dans une ample révérence et les membres du haut-conseil s'incliner, elle comprit qu'ils avaient finalement été remarqués. Il n'était plus temps de reculer maintenant. Le menton haut et la posture fière, elle se dirigea d'une démarche qu'il se voulait altière faire son siège, juste à la droite de Thorin. Extérieurement, tout en elle respirait la confiance et l'assurance. Intérieurement ? Elle était morte de trouille.

Thorin tira son fauteuil en arrière pour lui permettre de s'assoir, avant de s'installer à son tour, Fili et Kili se plaçant à sa gauche. Thran quant à lui s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers les autres conseillers, les autorisant implicitement à s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent. Pendant une ou deux minutes, on entendit que le froissement des étoffes, les chuchotements plus ou moins discrets du public et le bruit du vin qui était versé dans les coupes. Puis, quand tous furent installés convenablement, Thorin fit un signe de la main à Balin, qui en tant que premier conseiller dirigeait le plus souvent la session. Celui-ci se leva, se raclant machinalement la gorge, et ajusta ses lunettes avant de prendre la parole.

-« Eminents membres du conseil, » commença-t-il d'une voix solennelle. « A l'ordre du jour, l'incident des mines datant d'il y a deux semaines. Ensuite, nous passerons aux affaires courantes, puis au traitement de dossiers particuliers. Je laisse la parole à maitre Nardet, responsable des mines. »

Tandis que Balin se rasseyait, Nardet se leva à son tour. Il était tendu, gardant les poings serrés et es regard fouillant les alentours, comme à la recherche d'un peu de soutien. Alors quand il se tourna vers elle, elle hocha légèrement la tête et lui adressa un sourire discret. Il sembla alors se relâcher un peu, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que Drina soit certaine que sa promesse de soutien n'était pas passée inaperçue. En effet, Nardet était dans une position des plus précaires. Responsable des mines, il était par conséquent le fautif idéal pour cette explosion. Ajouter à cela sa blessure, et le fait qu'il ait été inconscient et inapte à aider ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-« Ce jour-là, une explosion était effectivement programmée au dix-septième sous-sol. Nous étions tombés environ une semaine plus tôt sur une large section de roche très dure et très dense, impossible à piocher manuellement. Nous avons donc décidé d'utiliser de la poudre explosive, comme nous le faisons régulièrement dans des cas similaires. Cette procédure, effectuée peu souvent, n'est néanmoins pas exceptionnelle, et bien connue des mineurs. Alors que je venais d'ordonner la mise à feu, sa majesté qui était à mes côtés m'a fait remarquer que les tubes de poudres étaient placés différemment, et semblaient plus importants. C'était ceux du point d'impact numéro 32 si mon souvenir est bon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de donner un contrordre que les mèches étaient allumées. Et à partir de là, je ne peux que supposer, mais il semble évident que cette explosion bien plus importante que celle prévue en à déclencher d'autres, entrainement des éboulements et déclenchant l'incendie. Pour la suite immédiate, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous renseigner, ayant été inconscient durant un certain moment. Je laisse donc la parole à sa majesté, dame Drina. »

Inclinant légèrement le buste dans sa direction, il se rassit à son siège, visiblement soulagé d'avoir pu finir cette première partie sans contestation. Soulagement qui fut bref, car avant même que Drina ne puisse se lever, Hannibal bondit sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt rageur sur Nardet. Pourtant, son visage dégoulinait de larmes. Ayant connaissance du pourquoi de ces larmes, Drina avait presque de la peine pour lui. Presque. Car elle n'oubliait pas les insultes dont il l'avait accablé la dernière fois, et qui à coup sûr ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir à nouveau aujourd'hui.

-« Comment ? » éructa-t-il. « Comment cela a pu se produire ? Comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait vu quoi que ce soit ? »

-« Nous ne savons pas comment ça a pu arriver, » répondit bravement Nardet. « La poudre a été placée en amont plusieurs jours plus tôt, et maintes fois revérifiés. Tout semblait correct et… »

-« Alors comment se fait-il que ce soit une foutu hobbit qui n'y connait rien qui s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème ? Alors ? Répondez ! »

-« Représentant Nardet, » répondit Drina, prenant Nardet et tous les autres de court. « Pour les mineurs, les vérifications avaient déjà été faites, il n'y avait pas de raison de les refaire. Moi, mon cas est différent. En effet, c'était la première fois que je visitais les mines, il est donc normal que je m'attarde sur le moindre détail. »

-« Vous, je vous ai pas causé ! »

-« Hannibal, veuillez-vous calmer et modérer vos propos je vous prie, » lui demanda Balin d'une voix qui tentait plus ou moins vainement de dissimuler son agacement.

-« Mais comment pouvez-vous me demander de me calmer alors que c'est de sa faute si tous ces gens sont morts ! Si ma famille est morte ! Bordel, c'est elle qui les a tués ! »

-« J'aimerai bien savoir comment ! » s'exclama Nardet, perdant de son calme pourtant si chèrement acquis lors de cette réunion.

-« Ce que dame Drina a oublié de préciser, » reprit Hannibal en omettant soigneusement son titre, « c'est que Nardet était là avec elle pour faire la visite d'inspection des mines ! Vous rendez vous compte, elle se permet de venir contrôler notre travail, à nous autres mineurs alors qu'elle n'y connait rien. Elle l'a avoué elle-même, c'était la première fois qu'elle visitait les mines ! Si Nardet et les autres n'avaient pas été plus préoccupés par le fait de surveiller les inévitables bêtises qu'elle ne manquerait pas de commettre, ils auraient vu ces foutus tubes de poudre ! »

-« Je ne vous permets pas ! » s'exclama Nardet. « Sa majesté était tout sauf une gêne lors de cette visite ! Elle s'est pliée à tous les protocoles de sécurité, et ses questions étaient d'une rare pertinence pour une non initiée ! »

Nardet et Hannibal s'étaient tous les deux levés et se faisaient face, s'aboyant leurs arguments à la figure. Les autres conseillers, bouche-bée, les observaient d'un œil consterné. Dans la foule, personne ne parlait.

-« Même ! » continua Hannibal. « Même en omettant sa responsabilité dans cet incident, elle est directement responsable de la mort de mon frère ! On ne vous a pas tout raconté, mais moi, je connais la vérité ! On vous a certes dit qu'elle a soigné de nombreux blessés, et je ne le nie pas. Mais certains ont raconté qu'elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour soigner véritablement les blessés avant de longues heures, laissant le temps aux blessures de s'infecter, aux maladies de s'installer. Mon frère est mort ! Mort ! Il a fallu sont décès pour qu'elle se décide à utiliser son si pitoyable don et qu'elle se rende utile. Elle aurait pu le sauver, si seulement elle avait daigné s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne ! »

-« Ça suffit ! » rugit Thorin, se levant brutalement et tapant du poing sur la table.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis tout à l'heure, il écoutait Hannibal dénigrer sa compagne. Il avait tenté de rester calme et de ne pas réagir à ses accusations, de peur d'y donner plus de crédit. Mais il ne pouvait plus se taire, pas maintenant alors qu'il l'accusait indirectement de meurtre.

-« Je ne veux plus entendre de tels mensonges ! Ma compagne, qui est aussi votre reine à tous, avait toute la légitimité nécessaire pour faire cette inspection, conjointement avec maitre Nardet. De plus, si elle n'avait pas été là, nous aurions recensé un nombre bien plus élevé de décès : c'est elle qui a sauvé ces mineurs, c'est elle qui a pris en charge l'évacuation, et c'est encore elle qui a réussi à nous envoyer un message en morse. Sans elle, peut-être que de nombreux jours se seraient écoulés avant que nous retrouvions les mineurs. Et… »

-« Mais à quoi sert son don si elle ne l'utilise pas ? » le coupa Hannibal.

-« Si vous aviez la courtoisie d'attendre que je finisse de parler, vous le sauriez, » répondit Thorin d'un ton sec. « Je disais donc que _sa majesté_ Drina, » dit-il en appuyant sur son titre, « a elle aussi été blessée. Utiliser son don à haute fréquence la fatigue énormément, et peut même mettre sa vie en danger. Et pourtant, c'est en sachant cela qu'elle l'a tout de même utilisé, ignorant quand est ce que les secours arriveraient. »

Il se tut un instant, laissant à tous le temps d'intégrer ses propos, avant de reprendre.

-« Hannibal, je comprends que la mort de votre famille vous a grandement perturbé, et soyez assuré de notre plus sincère compassion. Pour autant, cela ne vous autorise pas à proférer de telles accusations, que je ne saurais tolérer. S'il y a un coupable, nous le trouverons. Mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurez qu'il ne se trouve pas en la personne de sa majesté Drina ou de maitre Nardet. »

-« Mais pourtant, c'est depuis qu'elle est là que tout va mal ! » s'écria-t-il. « Les forges, les mines, tout ! Elle n'a rien à faire là ! Une hobbit parmi les nains ! Elle devrait quitter Erebor ! Elle… »

Laissant Hannibal hurler ses insanités, il leva une main, et une poignée de gardes s'approchèrent de lui. D'un geste de la tête, il désigna Hannibal qui avait commencer à hurler en voyant les gardes. Mais les soldats ignorèrent ces cris et l'emmenèrent manu militari, très probablement en direction des cachots.

-« Peuple d'Erebor, » reprit finalement Thorin, s'adressant à la salle dans son entièreté, et non plus seulement à ses conseillers. « Hannibal, en tant que représentant, vous a grandement desservi. Ceci est la deuxième fois qu'il se permet d'insulter ma compagne en public, et je ne saurais le tolérer plus longtemps. D'ici une semaine seront organisées des élections pour élire un nouveau représentant. Puisse-t-il être plus sage que le précédent. Pour conclure cette affaire, je dirais que les inspections des sites de l'incident sont en cours, et que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir la vérité sur cet effroyable accident. S'il y a une négligence ou malversation, nous le saurons, je vous en fait le serment. »

Puis il se rassit, et les conseillers comme le reste de la salle commencèrent à applaudir. Drina également, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Pas tant pour les paroles prononcées par Hannibal, et bien celles de Thorin. Les insultes, elle s'y attendait et s'y était préparée. Mais l'ardeur qu'avait eu Thorin à la défendre la surprenait à chaque fois par son intensité et lui amenait le rouge aux joues. Elle savait pertinemment qui ici avait vraiment le pouvoir, mais ce rappel n'était pas des plus dérangeant, bien au contraire. Thorin était le roi. Son roi. Et bientôt, il serait son époux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux heures, longues, très longues s'étaient écoulée. Le problème des mines étant réglé, ils avaient pu passer aux affaires courantes du royaume. Commerce, population, étrangers, justice, tout y passait. Petit à petit, Drina s'était intégré aux discussions, quoi que ce bornant généralement aux sujets qu'elle maitrisait le plus. Quelques conseillers avaient essayé de lui poser des questions, non pas tellement pour la piéger, mais pour évaluer ses réponses. Derenek, l'un des acolytes de Tender, s'était fait un plaisir de la harceler, quoi que dans son cas il s'agisse plus de la discréditer. Mais elle choisissait soigneusement ses réponses, et prenait bien garde à ne lancer aucune polémique. D'ici quelques mois, elle serait parfaitement capable de jongler avec les mots comme le faisait Thorin, ainsi que tous les membres du conseil. Pour l'heure elle observait, écoutait, apprenait. Attendant son heure.

Voyant sa mère faire, Thran avait également fait l'effort de s'intégrer. Oh, il s'agissait plus de quelques remarques et commentaires que de véritables arguments alimentant les débats, mais c'était une forme de participation. De plus, contrairement à sa mère, il avait été laissé relativement tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que l'on aborde les dossiers particuliers. Chaque mois, certains dossiers d'étude étaient présentés, certains commandés et délégués par Thorin, d'autre menés directement par les conseillers. Ces dossiers servaient de base d'étude pour les modifications de lois, ou tout autre décision importante devant être prise par le conseil. Drina avait aujourd'hui son propre dossier à défendre, celui sur les mines. Elle savait que Thorin en avait confié un à Thran, mais elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Il semblerait qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir.

Thorin n'avait aucun dossier à présenter ce jour-là et passa donc la main, de même que Fili. Kili quant à lui parlant durant de longues minutes d'un contingent de soldats, et des évolutions éventuelles de matériaux pour leurs flèches afin d'optimiser les performances des archers. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Drina en avait retenu. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais Thran avait eu l'air totalement absorbé par les propos de son cousin. Son fils était certes plus porté sur l'épée, mais se débrouillait relativement bien avec un arc, et allait parfois chasser avec ses cousins.

Toutefois, Thran arrêta rapidement de sourire en constatant que le débat s'était finalement terminé et que c'était à son tour de parler. Se raclant machinalement la gorge, il se leva, quelques feuilles de parchemin à la main.

-« Récemment, suite à un été particulièrement doux, nous avons remarqué que de nouvelles espèces de plantes, jusque-là non domestiquée par les nains, avait envahi les champs de blés. Ces plantes ont été formellement identifiées, par moi-même et différents herboristes comme du millepertuis et de la mélisse. Se pose donc la question de savoir si ces plantes doivent être éliminé des champs, ou si l'opportunité qui nous est offerte de les pratiquer en culture doit être saisie. A mon avis… »

Drina regardait son fils, un large sourire aux lèvres. A chaque seconde qui passait, il se détachait de ses notes, parlait avec plus d'aisance, interpellant les conseillers et gardant l'attention sur lui, malgré le sujet plus que rébarbatif. Elle se tourna légèrement vers Thorin, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. C'était malin, très malin. Peu de gens le savaient, mais le millepertuis et la mélisse sont deux plantes médicinales particulièrement prisées des herboristes et des guérisseurs. Et Thran, qui en ce moment même discutait avec Oin des avantages de ces plantes, le savait parfaitement. En confiant ce dossier à Thran, Thorin s'assurait qu'il serait traité correctement, tout en veillant à ce que le jeune homme puisse briller sur ce domaine d'expertise. Tout le monde y gagnait.

Alors quand, à la fin du discours, la mise en culture de ces plantes fut adoptée à la quasi-totalité, Thran se rassit sur son siège, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et rarement Drina s'était sentie aussi fière de son fils. Malheureusement, elle n'eut même pas le temps de le féliciter à voix basse que Balin lui donnait la parole à son tour. Elle se leva donc, affichant un sourire factice aux lèvres.

-« En changeant radicalement de sujet, je vais donc vous présenter l'étude que j'ai mené sur les filons de cuivres récemment découverts dans les mines, ainsi que le différentes possibilités d'exploi… »

Drina s'interrompit et se tourna vers Tender, qui n'avait pas pu, ou pas voulu, réprimer un reniflement moqueur. Ce que Drina, bien qu'éloignée de plusieurs places, n'avait pas manqué d'entendre.

-« Je vous en prie sire Tender, dite-moi ce qui vous fait rire, que je partage votre hilarité. »

Tender se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif, semblant demander ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher. Drina, bien que n'étant pas dupe, se contenta de serrer les dents et de reprendre.

-« Je parlais donc des différentes possibilités d'exploitation du cuivre, en terme de rendement brut, mais également en terme de potentialités d'échanges commerciaux avec… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Valmar qui avait émis un ricanement sonore, que cette fois-ci aucun membre du conseil n'avait pu manquer. Croisant les bras, Drina se contenta de le toiser d'un regard hautain, ne lui donnant d'autre choix que de s'expliquer.

-« Veuillez m'excuser ma reine, » dit-il, le mot _reine_ débordant d'ironie. « Mais je trouve la situation fort cocasse. N'est-ce pas distrayant que de voir que vous, entre tous, traitez ce dossier ? »

-« Ce que veut dire mon confrère, » appuya Tender avec un sourire narquois, « c'est qu'il me semble incongru de voir une hobbit, fut-elle notre futur reine, s'arroger un dossier aussi important dans la culture naine. Je me demande donc comment a-t-elle pu traiter ce sujet dont elle ne sait rien, et mieux encore, comment se fait-il qu'il ait atterrit entre ses mains en premier lieu ? »

Les mots étaient prononcés d'un ton suave et mielleux, mais n'en demeuraient pas moins acérés. Déjà les conseillers discutaient à voix basse entre eux, évaluant la portée de ses arguments qui, à première vue, semblaient des plus légitimes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, et gâcher tout son travail. Pas encore une fois. Déjà la foule bruissait de bruits. Grognant son approbation ou son désaccord, elle l'ignorait, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle pouvait voir le poing serré de Thorin sur la table. Mais lui non plus, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. S'il parlait maintenant, à sa place, c'est était finit de sa crédibilité. Elle devait se défendre seule. Et elle savait exactement comment.

-« Le cuivre, aussi appelé métal rouge, est un métal possédant une forte résistance à la corrosion. Très malléable et ductile, il peut être facilement travaillé et rend possible le travail ornemental de précision. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, en le fondant et le mélangeant avec de l'étain, on obtient un alliage de bronze. Ce matériaux d'une grande qualité est également très résistant, et est très utilisé pour les objets, tant ceux du quotidien que ceux de décoration. Particulièrement prisé par les humains pour sa couleur rouge, le cuivre se vend très bien, et plus particulièrement dans le sud, où les rares mines humaines n'en contiennent pas. Travaillé comme bijoux… »

Un à un, les conseillers s'étaient tus, tous regardant Drina, bouche bée et les yeux exorbités. Tender tout particulièrement, dont le visage avait viré au gris, ne pouvait cacher sa grimace, étrange mélange de dégout et de fascination. Même Thorin à ses côtés cachait tant bien que mal sa surprise. Dans la foule, tous ou presque se taisaient, les mineurs et les forgerons murmurant tout juste leur approbation pour ses propos.

Et pendant près de dix minutes, Drina discouru en long, en large et en travers. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet. Possibilité d'exploitation et de forage pour la montagne comme estimation du rendement. Cuivre brut et bronze. Ustensiles, décoration, constructions et bijoux. Nains, Humains et elfes. Son dossier était des plus complet, là où beaucoup de conseillers se contentait du strict minimum. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, elle répondait à toutes les questions envisageables avant même qu'elles puissent être posées. Bref, c'était un discours imparable.

Alors quand enfin elle termina son exposé, et qu'il n'y eut plus qu'un silence pesant régnant sur le grand hall, elle se tourna vers Tender, le regard sombre. Tender… lui si hautain, lui qui tenait sa personne en si haute estime, se recroquevilla presque sous ce regard noir. C'est à son éducation qu'il dû le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, mais tous à table pouvait constater à quel point il avait fait une grossière erreur. Et surtout, à quel point il en avait conscience à présent.

Drina, elle, avait tout l'air du chat qui avait trouvé une souris, et comptait bien s'en repaitre. Pourtant, quand elle parla, sa voix était douce, mielleuse, ses propose courtois, et elle affichait un joli sourire innocent. Elle ne connaissait pas encore tout de la politique, non. Mais elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu.

-« Comme tous ici ont pu le constater à l'instant, j'ai fait une grossière erreur en osant traiter ce dossier auquel je ne comprends strictement rien et n'ai aucune aptitude, » dit-elle attirant sur elle des regards stupéfaits. « Après tout, je ne suis qu'une humble hobbit, par définition à l'intelligence plus que réduite, et qui a l'outrecuidance de prétendre savoir comment fonctionnent les nains. C'est vrai, qu'ai-je donc compris à ce que je viens de dire ? Mes arguments étaient des plus absurdes n'est-ce pas, et sans aucune logique ? Vous sire Tender, auriez fait cent fois mieux ? Sans aucun doute. Je vous laisse donc ce dossier, que vous traiterez avec votre rigueur et votre professionnalisme bien connu. Ou mieux, je vais le bruler, et effacer toutes les sornettes qu'il contient et que je me suis risquer à vous présenter. Vous savez tout ça mieux que tout le monde évidemment, alors pourquoi vous embêter avec. »

Tandis que tous la contemplaient, choqués par son discours incisif, elle se tourna vers Thorin. Ses yeux bleus brillaient quand ils se posèrent sur elle. De quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle devait en terminer.

-« Votre majesté, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, mais certains mots devaient être dits. Selon toute vraisemblance, ma simple présence est un outrage à votre cour, et certains de vos conseillers ne sauraient tolérer plus longtemps mon… indésirable personne… J'espère sincèrement que vous saurez les résonner, endiguer leurs velléités et mettre un terme à ces mesquineries indignes même d'un enfant en bas âge. Pour ma part, suite à ce manque de respect impardonnable à mon égard, je me vois dans l'obligation de me retirer, afin de ne plus avoir à subir ces messes basses déshonorantes, indignes de ma personne. Puissent-ils revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, sans quoi je ne saurais reparaitre devant eux. Votre majesté, vos altesses… »

Ployant d'une ample révérence de cour devant Thorin, puis devant son fils et ses neveux, elle fit rapidement demi-tour afin de se diriger d'un pas digne vers les grandes portes. Deux gardes les lui ouvrirent bien grand, inclinant la tête en signe de respect. Et tandis qu'elle se refermaient sur elle, Drina ne put manquer le tonnerre soudain d'applaudissement qui résonna dans le grand hall, jusqu'à en faire frémir les portes. Alors elle sourit. Un sourire large et étincelant. Puis elle se dirigea vers ses appartements d'un pas guilleret, plus digne de celui d'une enfant que d'une reine. Mais il n'y avait personne pour la voir, et elle s'en moquait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait gagné.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Honnêtement ? Quel pied ça a été d'écrire Drina qui se rebelle !**

**Prochain chapitre, retour à l'action, avec une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat... Oui, une énième... Mais la dernière avant le mariage ! Et oui, lentement mais surement, on se rapproche de la fin (il était temps, non ?)  
**

**Review ?**


	66. La théorie du bouclier

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et non, vous ne rêver pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de MFMB ! Toutes les explications à la fin, vous avez suffisamment attendu ce chapitre sans mes blabla avant ! Un début tout mignon, et une fin bien moins réjouissante !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Dame Marianne, Aliena Wyvern, Fabienne.2869, Sally-of-middle-earth, Kaelyan, Claire1663, Ezezaguna et Alix56 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Alix56 : Effectivement, Drina a beaucoup évolué au cours de la fic. Quand on repense à la Drina dépressive et effrayée de tout du début, on se demande si c'est vraiment la même personne !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 59 : Le théorie du bouclier**

**.**

Ce n'est que trois heures après le départ de Drina que Thorin poussa enfin la porte de leurs appartements. Dès que les portes de la grande salle s'étaient refermées sur elle, il avait voulu lui courir après. Pour la féliciter, lui hurler dessus, ou peut-être l'embrasser, lui-même ne savait pas très bien. Quoi que… Très probablement l'embrasser en fait. Il aimait sa Drina calme, posée, volontaire et toujours bienveillante envers les autres. Mais il se retrouvait séduit par cette Drina au tempérament de feu, fougueuse, et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Fière et affirmée sa Drina, quel que soit la facette qu'elle abordait. Mahal qu'il l'aimait ! Mais il avait bien conscience que céder à ses désirs et lui courir après la décrédibiliserait immédiatement, et réduirait ses efforts à néant. Il était alors resté à sa place, jugulant tant bien que mal sa frustration et se contentant de fusiller Tender du regard, sans même essayer de nier les propos de Drina. Pas qu'il en ait l'envie, bien au contraire, il l'approuvait fortement.

Durant les heures qui suivirent cette sortie spectaculaire, les débats furent des plus… calmes, à défaut d'un mot plus approprié. Tender, remis sévèrement à sa place, s'était abstenu du moindre commentaire désagréable. Par égard pour sa dignité malmenée, Thorin l'avait laissé tranquille. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il se savait incapable de ne pas céder à l'envie de l'enfoncer s'il lui adressait la parole.

Thorin soupira. Son fils et ses neveux s'étaient rapidement éclipsé dès la fin du conseil, mais lui-même avait dû rester, serrer une infinité de main et discuter encore et encore des faits pourtant débattus durant de longues minutes au cours de ce haut-conseil. Toute cette perte de temps, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa compagne. Mais enfin, à présent il y était, et il ne comptait pas accorder plus d'attention à ses conseillers maintenant qu'il avait bien plus intéressant en face de lui.

Drina, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, arpentait le salon en long, en large et en travers. Thorin s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas trouver une tranchée dans le parquet. Assis dans des fauteuils confortables, Thran, Fili et Kili discutaient à voix basse, coulant parfois un regard vaguement moqueur vers leur mère et tante, ne laissant guère de place au doute sur le sujet de leur discussion. Mais Drina n'en avait pas conscience, marmottant elle-même à voix basse, tantôt pestant, tantôt souriant, mais vraisemblablement incapable de véritablement trancher. Thorin ne comprenait qu'à peine un mot sur deux, mais quand il l'entendit se traiter de tous les noms, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-« Tu étais parfaite. »

Aussitôt, elle releva la tête, se tourna vers lui, et se jeta dans ses bras, éperdue. Calant son visage dans son cou, Thorin la sentit inspirer fortement. Tendrement, Thorin déposa un baiser sur son front, et resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle. Drina se relâcha alors, poussant un léger soupir d'apaisement. Mais bien qu'elle semble enfin se détendre, Drina n'était pourtant pas tout à fait rassurée.

-« Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle. « Parce que j'y suis quand même allez assez fort… Certes, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés, mais c'était assez officiel alors je ne sais pas… Je devrais peut-être m'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Non, hors de question… » la contredit aussitôt Thorin. « Au contraire, ce serait à lui de s'excuser, et j'espère pour lui qu'il le fera. Tender avait besoin qu'on le remette à sa place, et je suis d'autant plus fier que ce petit matraquage en règle ait été ton œuvre… Je ne te connaissais pas ce petit côté sournois et manipulateur, mais j'apprécie grandement… »

Preuve d'à quel point il avait apprécié, il l'embrassa avec une fougue bien loin de la tendresse de leur étreinte. Drina ne se priva de pas de répondre à ce baiser passionné. Les choses auraient pu déraper s'ils n'avaient pas entendu les sifflements des trois jeunes derrière eux, et le commentaire sarcastique de Fili.

-« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

A ces mots, Thran explosa de rire, tout comme Kili, et Fili ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Mais loin de faire rougir Drina, habituellement si prude, elle arbora un petit sourire narquois. Le rire des trois garçons s'étrangla dans leur gorge tandis que Drina tirait Thorin par la main, en direction de leur chambre. Il fallait fêter dignement la victoire de Drina contre Tender n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est le rouge aux joues que Thran, Fili et Kili quittèrent en hâte les appartements royaux, pris à leur propre piège.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Drina, assise sur son imposant trône de pierre, tentait tant bien que de résister à l'ennui et de ne pas s'endormir. Mission des plus ardue s'il en était, elle peinait à simplement garder les yeux ouverts. Oh, extérieurement, elle devait surement faire bonne figure… ou du moins elle l'espérait… Le dos droit, le regard attentif et un visage concerné… Mais quel ennui ! Toutes les deux semaines, durant une après-midi entière, Thorin recevait son peuple dans la salle de trône, afin de recueillir leurs doléances, et de donner justice quand les magistraux habituels ne parvenaient pas à trouver un compromis acceptable pour tous. Une belle mission, et un devoir pour le roi. C'était la troisième fois que Drina y participait, et elle n'a pas changé d'avis depuis la première session : c'était d'un ennui ! Erebor était un beau royaume, qui se développait bien, et le peuple semblait n'avoir aucune raison de se plaindre. La milice et les magistraux effectuaient leur travail, et rien de bien extraordinaires ne venaient troubler la vie calme et paisible de la cité. Et donc ? Toutes les histoires qui étaient racontées lors de ces séances, problèmes courants et anecdotes inintéressants au possible faisaient passer ces quelques heures insipides pour de longs, très longs jours.

Péniblement, Drina retint un bâillement. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le trône de pierre était des plus inconfortable, et rendait toute sieste impromptue impossible. Heureusement pour sa dignité, bien que ce soit fort regrettable pour son assise. Enfin, si elle se fiait au visage concentré de Thorin, on devait probablement s'y habituer, avec le temps… Beaucoup de temps… Thran lui, dont c'était la première session, était posté en retrait avec ses cousins, et discutait de temps à autres à voix basse avec eux. Ils étaient debout, certes, mais au moins eux avaient de quoi passer le temps ! Parfois, elle devait avouer les envier : jeunes, insouciants, et surtout n'étant pas la cible de mire de tous ces regards. Car le foule, si elle se concentrait principalement sur le plaignant en cours, ne se privait pas pour autant de dévisager ouvertement sa royauté. Eru, qu'elle détestait ça !

Elle laissa pensivement errer son regard. La salle était pleine, comme lors de ces haut-conseils publics. La foule bourdonnait de bruits indistincts, masse étrange d'exclamations, de murmures pourtant forts peu discrets et de discussion à voix haute qui l'étaient encore moins. Matrones respectables, ouvriers déguenillés, magistrats en robes longues ou nobles au regard fier, la foule ici présente semblait représenter le peuple d'Erebor tout entier, le tout entourés par les gardes de Dwalin, qui semblaient prendre leur travail bien trop au sérieux. Que quelqu'un tente de s'avancer un peu plus pour mieux voir, et dépasse fortuitement l'alignement de la foule qu'il était poliment mais fermement repoussé. Drina soupira. Ces mêmes gardes qui la suivaient partout dans la cité, et qui, pire que tout, se pensaient discrets ! Qu'avait-elle fait aux Valars pour mériter ça ? En fait, rien… Elle était _juste_ la première femme du royaume, elle allait _juste_ épouser le roi, elle allait _juste_ devenir officiellement reine, elle allait juste, juste, juste… Drina avait trouvé ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus que ces interminables session : l'étiquette. Oh, elle espérait bien la changer, et l'assouplir peu à peu. Mais ceci nécessitait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et en attendant, elle s'ennuyait.

Heureusement, la séance touchait à sa fin. Comme on l'attendait d'elle, Drina se leva pour se diriger vers un petit groupe de d'hommes et de femmes, qui attendait de pouvoir échanger avec elle et Thorin. Certes, ils ne parleraient que de futilités, du temps qu'il faisait, des mines, des récoltes, des enfants, et de manière générale tous ces sujets de la vie quotidienne qui n'avaient pas grande importance. Mais Drina elle, appréciait ces moments. C'était comme une échappée, une bouffée d'air frais au milieu des airs empruntés qu'elle se devait d'aborder. Là, elle pouvait parler normalement, à des gens dont, pour la plupart, les seules préoccupations étaient l'éducation des enfants et la recette du ménage. C'était… reposant…

Descendant les marches, ce fut donc souriante qu'elle observa la foule avec intérêt, ceux qui attendaient comme les gardes qui les encadraient. L'un d'entre eux rompit soudainement l'alignement pour se diriger vers un attroupement qui s'était formé, non loin des trônes. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Drina n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du fameux garde. Pourtant, rien ne le distinguait des autres. Un brun à la barbe bien fourni, que rien ne semblait distinguer de ses pairs. La même armure, le même casque, la même épée réglementaire à la taille. La même rigueur dans le maintien, la même fluidité de mouvement, propre aux soldats expérimentés. Une démarche féline peut-être, et cet air presque déplacé de suspicion. Ce fut donc tout à fait par hasard qu'elle le vit dégainer une arme courte, mince et effilée. Une arme qui n'avait nullement sa place dans les mains d'un garde. Une arme d'assassin.

-« Thorin ! »

Tandis qu'elle remontait vivement les marches et se précipitait vers lui, Thorin se retourna vivement vers elle. Ce fut cet unique mouvement qui lui sauva probablement la vie, le poignard tranchant une large poignée de cheveux noirs avant d'aller se ficher dans la pierre. Quelques centimètres plus à droite, et il aurait eu la gorge tranchée. Aussitôt, Thorin dégaina son épée, de même que Thran, Fili et Kili. Ils avaient de bons réflexes, tous les trois. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter de cette bonne réaction. En se précipitant vers eux, Drina s'était inconsciemment mise à découvert. Voyant sa cible manquée, et désormais bien prête à le recevoir, l'assassin n'hésita guère plus d'une demi-seconde : il chargea. Mais pas en direction de Thorin, mais vers Drina. Elle ne put rient faire. Le pommeau d'une dague heurta violemment sa tempe, l'étourdissant quelque peu. Le temps qu'elle reprenne péniblement pied, on lui tira violemment les cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière, le cou bien exposé, tandis que cette même dague était posée contre sa gorge.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, lourd et oppressant. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit dans le grand hall, pourtant bondé. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Probablement y avait-il des discussions, des exclamations, ou même des cris. Mais Drina ne les entendait pas. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, résonnant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, et que tous pouvaient l'entendre. Elle tenta vainement de dissimuler ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa robe, voulant stupidement faire bonne figure. Mais elle doutait très fortement que quiconque soit dupe. En réalité, elle était sur le point de se liquéfier sur place. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui la paralysait, ni même la peur. Non, c'était plutôt cette envie de vomir qui la prenait à la gorge. Cette main agressive dans ses cheveux, la maintenant offerte et vulnérable. Cette autre main, celle tenant la dague, cette main lourde et moite, reposant sur sa poitrine. Et ce corps dur, pressé dans son dos, ce corps contre lequel était plaquée. Elle se sentait sale, et humiliée.

Mais elle oublia rapidement son malaise quand son regard se porta vers les trônes. Là, debout l'épée dressé, se tenait Thorin. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, elle en oublia que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère. Bien que la colère semble être un mot très largement insuffisant. En réalité, il avait l'air furieux. Son corps tendu, ses poings serrés, ses traits crispés… et ce regard… glacé… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même à l'époque où elle l'avait vu possédé par la fièvre de l'or. A cette époque, c'était une colère folle, brulante. Là, c'était une rage froide et meurtrière. Une colère dont elle eut un véritable aperçu lorsqu'elle poussa malgré elle un léger gémissement de douleur.

-« Lâchez-là immédiatement, » ordonna sèchement Thorin.

Sa voix était encore sous contrôle, mais Drina qui le connaissait bien savait qu'il était juste au bord de l'explosion, et qu'un rien le ferait éclater. Un petit, minuscule pas…

-« Je ne crois pas non… »

… que cet imbécile venait de franchir aisément. S'il avait encore eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir indemne, et surtout avec un mort relativement rapide, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Elle savait les nains extrêmement possessif et protecteurs, et il semblerait que ce trait de caractère soit plus qu'amplifié chez Thorin. Et bien qu'elle rejette la simple idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un, ou pire, d'être réduite au rang d'objet, ce regard que Thorin posait la rendait toute chose. Et non, ce n'était absolument pas la brutale montée d'adrénaline qui la faisait parler ainsi.

Mais adrénaline ou non, cette brusque montée de chaleur descendit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue quand l'homme derrière elle appuya un peu plus le couteau sur sa gorge. Elle se figea alors, pétrifiée. Elle sentait avec une netteté affolante la petite perle de sang glisser le long de son cou, brulante sur sa peau glacée. Et elle savait qu'une pression supplémentaire, même infime, suffirait à fendre plus largement l'épiderme, si fragile à cet endroit.

-« Voyez-vous, je sais pertinemment qu'à l'instant où je n'aurais plus la p'tite dame comme bouclier, les gentils toutous qui vous servent de soldats s'empresseront de me passer l'épée au travers du corps. Et j'ai comme qui dirait d'autres projets d'avenir que de rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos de sitôt. »

Le ton était calme, complaisant même, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler, pas plus son otage, à savoir elle-même, que le regard noir de Thorin qui paraissait vouloir le transpercer.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » grogna Thorin.

Oui, grogna. Car lui, contrairement à son ravisseur, se sentait visiblement d'humeur toute sauf complaisante. Sauf que la réaction de ce soi-disant garde la prit sérieusement au dépourvu. En effet, il éclata tout simplement de rire. Drina sentit la sueur rouler sur son front. Comme si le fait d'avoir été prise en otage et de servir de monnaie d'échange n'était pas suffisamment mauvais, voilà que la santé mentale de celui qui la prenait pour un bouclier humain s'avérait être au mieux questionnable.

-« Je suppose que demander votre mort serait un peu excessif, de même qu'une part du trésor… Je me contenterai donc de quitter cette montagne sain et sauf, et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, n'en déplaise à votre royale majesté. »

-« Qui vous dit que vous arriverez à sortir de cette montagne vivant ? »

-« Oh, mais personne. Vous n'avez qu'à donner un ordre, et vos gardes se jetteront sur moi et m'écharperont sans la moindre hésitation. Mais sachez que je n'hésiterai pas non plus avant de lui trancher la gorge. »

Pour preuve de son immense sérieux, bien que personne n'en doute réellement, il appuya un peu plus sa dague, faisant perler un mince filet de sang. Mince effectivement, et aucunement mortel. Mais ce n'en était pas moins une menace assurée sur le long terme. Drina releva la tête, et vit alors Thorin suivre des yeux le fin sillon carmin qui se dessinait sur sa peau rendue pâle par la peur. Et quand finalement il remonta les yeux, pour planter son regard dans le sien, elle put y lire l'étendu de sa frayeur. Elle était là, bien présente, mais dissimulée pour tous sous la colère. Sauf pour elle.

-« Sinon, nous avons une autre solution, » reprit son ravisseur, ramenant l'amenant l'attention de Thorin sur lui. « Vous me laissez partir tranquillement, sans rien dire, et je laisserai la p'tite dame tranquille une fois les portes de la montagnes franchises. Cela me semble être un bon compromis, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'homme commença à reculer, entrainant inexorablement Drina dans son sillage. Aussitôt, Thorin fit un pas en avant, lame au clair. Aussitôt, l'homme s'arrêta, resserrant sa poigne sur ses cheveux. Et malgré le ton toujours calme, Drina pouvait sentir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire narquois.

« La vie de votre femme ne vaut-elle pas ma liberté ? La sacrifieriez-vous simplement pour me savoir mort ? »

Puis, il posa presque délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de Drina, les faisant glisser le long de la courbe gracile de sa nuque, jusqu'à la jugulaire. Drina, qui jusque-là contrôlait tant bien que mal la nausée qui montait en elle, du retenir ses sanglots en sentant une langue humide lécher avec délectation le sang qui avait coulé. Il jouait avec elle, se servant librement d'elle pour atteindre Thorin. Il allait mourir de toute façon, alors ce malade en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait, en pure bravade. Elle ferma les yeux, pour contenir ses larmes, et serra les poings violemment.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit presque par accident sa main droite, toujours dissimulée dans les plis de sa robe, heurter le petit poignard qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Petit certes, et à visée médicale, mais remarquablement bien aiguisé, et donc potentiellement mortel. Elle ne sentait plus la langue invasive, les doigts grossiers ou la prise vulgaire qui la retenait. Seulement sa main, qui se refermait presque innocemment sur la lame. Elle était devenue bien malgré elle un bouclier humain. Mais qui avait dit qu'un bouclier était incapable de _faire mal_ ?

Prenant une ample respiration, elle ouvrit les yeux, emplie d'une résolution toute nouvelle. Elle ne sut ce qui alerta Thorin. Était-ce sa posture, plus assurée ? Son visage plus serein ? la nouvelle détermination qui faisait briller son regard ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais toujours est-il que Thorin la regarda bien en face, cherchant son regard. Doucement, d'un geste presque invisible, il hocha négativement la tête, semblant vouloir la décourager de ses plans, quels qu'ils soient. Mais, bien au contraire, la volonté de Drina se raffermit, et elle hocha discrètement la tête à son tour, quoi que positivement. Se faisant, elle s'égratigna un peu plus sur la dague et relança le saignement, qui s'était plus ou moins interrompu. Mais elle ne sentit pas la brulure de la plaie. Ou plutôt, elle ne le sentait plus. Trop concentré sur son objectif pour réellement prendre en compte ce qui l'entourait.

Thorin sembla prendre la mesure de sa détermination. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Toujours est-il qu'il baissa légèrement son épée. Quelques centimètres seulement, mais qui attestaient néanmoins de sa reddition. A ses côtés, Thran avança rapidement, avant d'être retenu par Fili et Kili. Eux aussi avaient bien compris la nécessité de céder, du moins en apparence. Ne restait qu'à guetter une opportunité, et la saisir dès qu'elle passerait à leur portée. D'un signe de la main, Thorin fit signe aux gardes de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur, Dwalin le premier. Mais qu'importe les ordres, tous gardaient la main sur la garde de leur épée, prêt à réagir au moindre signal.

Comprenant parfaitement la reddition du grand roi, Drina sentit sans même le voir le sourire narquois de son ravisseur. Mais elle oublia ce sourire, comme elle oublia la dague qui la maintenant en respect, et tout ce qui l'entourait. Son monde entier ne se résumant plus qu'au poignard qu'elle tenait dans sa main. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et elle fut obligée de suivre. Mais plus il reculait, plus il se précipitait, la pressant par la même occasion, le masque d'assurance se craquelant finalement sous une panique irrépressible. Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc : Drina tomba. Oh, elle avait trébuché sciemment, se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son poignard. Alors quand elle perdit l'équilibre, son ravisseur la retint instinctivement par le bras, relâchant par ailleurs sa prise sur ses cheveux. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Violemment, elle lui écrasa le pied, lui faisant pousser un léger gémissement de douleur et le prenant par surprise. L'utilité des grands pieds de Hobbit enfin révélée au grand jour !

Sans perdre une seconde, Drina s'arracha à sa prise et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, lui tourner le dos. Non, il était bien trop proche pour ça. Lui, fou furieux au regard fou, dague à la main. Elle, tentant tant bien que mal de juguler sa crainte, et uniquement armée d'un pitoyable poignard. Bien qu'elle sache cela inutile, elle fit un pas en arrière, essayant de se mettre hors de portée. Tout alla très vite. Trop vite. Il se jeta sur elle, lame au clair. Elle se baisa légèrement, para sa dague de sa propre lame. Et frappa. Encore, et encore, esquivant sans même la voir la dague qui essayait de la toucher. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de vieux réflexes, ces réflexes si chèrement acquis lors de la quête, et qu'elle croyait oubliés faute de pratique. Mais on n'oublie jamais la guerre, le combat, la mort et le sang.

C'est le sang qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle cligna des yeux, et recula précipitamment, effarée, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Sa main tremblante relâcha son poignard qui tomba au sol en un bruit métallique. Elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, comme sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme en face d'elle. Son ravisseur était tombé à genoux, les bras et le torse parsemé de vilaines coupures d'où coulait le sang. Aucune n'était mortelle. Même inconsciemment, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à donner la mort. Même si l'hémorragie externe le tuait rapidement, si rien n'était fait.

Péniblement, elle réprima son envie de vomir. Mais ce faisant, ce haut-le-cœur réveilla chez elle une brulure atroce qu'elle n'avait pas sentie avant. Doucement, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, puis sur sa gorge. Sa main posée blanche se couvrit immédiatement de sang. Chaud poisseux et collant. Écœurant, ce sang qui la maculait. Son sang. D'une façon presque morbide, elle dessina du bout des doigts la large coupure qui barrait sa gorge. Augmentant la déchirure qui la brulait. Ça brulait vraiment ? Oui. Non. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle avait juste mal, terriblement mal.

Elle se retourna vivement, trop vivement, et posa une main ensanglantée sur son front. Sa tête tournait, violemment, et le sang battait à ses tempes. Le sang, toujours le sang, ce sang chaud et moite qui la recouvrait. Autour d'elle, personne n'avait bougé. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. Elle fit encore un pas en avant. Le monde était trouble, parsemé de taches noires, et le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avança. Avançait-elle vraiment, où n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle leva les yeux. Là, devant elle, se tenait Thorin, figé. Pas tout à fait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, il lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait rien. Vraiment ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? La distance entre eux se réduit. Qui avançait, elle ne le savait pas. Elle tendait une main vers lui, une main pleine de sang. Un appel à l'aide, un cri de désespoir. La douleur, sauvage, brutale, qui l'a pris tout entière. Et puis tout fut noir.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un retour dans les règles ! Emmerdes et cliffhanger ! Alors, qui était ce type ? Le coupable ? Une coïncidence ? Autre chose ?**

**Review?**

* * *

**Je pense que je vous doit quelques explications pour ces deux mois d'absence sur le site. Malheureusement, j'ai pas mal cumulé pendant cette période. Début septembre, j'ai perdu ma clé USB, et donc les chapitres que j'avais d'avance. Je suis entrée à la fac, ce qui n'est pas du tout le même rythme de travail. Mon temps de trajet journée, qui était de moins d'une demi-heure pour le lycée est passé à plus de deux heures et demi. J'ai également refait deux crises de migraine en moins d'un mois, l'une m'ayant gardé alitée pendant une semaine. Je fais de la kiné deux à trois fois pour un autre problème de santé. Enfin, j'ai mon arrière-grand-mère qui est très malade, et plus ou moins en fin de vie. Bref, une période assez compliquée... Et si je commence à vraiment trouver un équilibre pour la fac, pour ce qui est du reste, je peux difficilement prévoir !**

**Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont pris de mes nouvelles, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je voudrais également remercier les fidèles qui sont toujours là, malgré les délais de publication. Le problème, et c'est d'autant plus rageant, c'est que ce n'est pas du tout le syndrome de la page blanche, je sais ce qui doit se passer dans la suite... je n'ai juste pas le temps de l'écrire ! Mais comme je me suis engagée plus tôt, si jamais je devais me rendre compte que je ne pouvais plus du tout assumer, je posterai au moins une conclusion sous forme de résumé... que vous sachiez quand même qui est le vrai coupable lol !**

**Bref, je ne peux rien promettre niveau délai, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Encore merci à vous les lectrices (lecteurs ?), c'est vous qui me poussez à ne pas abandonner et laisser tomber !**


	67. Régler ses comptes

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Et oui, toujours vivante ! Comme d'habitude je suis en retard, donc on embraye directement sur le chapitre ! Au moins est-il fourni ! **

**Merci à Claire1663, Fabienne.2869, Ezezaguna, Kaelyan, Sabrinabella, Lizzia0901 et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 60 : Régler ses comptes**

**.**

Thorin faisait les cent pas, incapable de se calmer et encore moins de s'assoir. Pas comme si arpenter le salon en long, en large et en travers pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Parce que s'arrêter voulait dire renoncer. Parce ce que renoncer signifiait abandonner Drina. Encore. Prise dans une étreinte de violence, emportée loin de lui, attaquée, blessée. Arriver trop tard, et la voir tomber, inanimée et pâle, tellement pâle, maculée de sang. Son corps fragile, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, poupée de chiffon désarticulée. Et lui, impuissant, incapable de bouger, tandis que les gardes se précipitaient pour maitriser le coupable, ce mercenaire, cette brute, cet être immonde. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir clôturé la séance et ordonner qu'on l'emmène avant de suivre les gardes qui emmenaient Drina en lieu sûr. A peine les portes des appartements royaux s'étaient-elles refermés sur le petit groupe qu'Oin s'était enfermé dans l'une des chambres avec Drina. Et depuis, Thorin attendait. Et tournait.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Thran sanglotait doucement, presque silencieusement, entouré par ses deux cousins. Fili et Kili tentaient tant bien que mal de juguler leur propre anxiété pour le rassurer. Avec peu de succès, il fallait le préciser. Thorin aurait sans doute pu le réconforter lui, mais il craignait de se laisser aller à sa propre angoisse. Une fois, une fois seulement il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et la sentir tressauter doucement sous ses doigts lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur le sort de Drina. Et une fois qu'il saurait, une fois qu'il serait certain qu'elle était sortie d'affaire, parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autre option… alors, et seulement alors, il descendrait aux cachots pour aller interroger cette pathétique esquisse d'être humain. Sans jamais en avoir été un fervent partisan, il reconnaissait l'utilité de la torture sur les criminels de cette trempe. Mais, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ressentait cette envie, non, ce besoin profond et viscérale de faire souffrir quelqu'un. De tuer. Il aurait pu être effaré par son propre comportement et la violence de ses émotions… si seulement ça n'avait pas été Drina alitée, et dont le sort s'avérait encore être incertain.

Enfin, après de longues minutes qui lui parurent êtres des heures, Oin finit par sortir de la chambre. Son visage, impassible, ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, que ce soit de l'affliction ou du soulagement. Thorin ne savait trop dire si cette impassibilité l'apaisait ou au contraire l'inquiétait plus encore. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse interroger le guérisseur, ce fut Oin qui pris la parole.

-« Elle va bien. Ou du moins, elle ira bien, » se corrigea-t-il en voyant les regards sceptiques posés sur lui. « Pour l'heure, je lui ai donné de quoi dormir. Elle a grandement besoin de se reposer. »

Connaissant les questions à venir avant même qu'elles ne soient posées, il enchaina rapidement.

-« La blessure est très large, de la base gauche de la nuque à la clavicule droite. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de sang. Mais heureusement, la plaie est peu profonde, beaucoup moins que je ne le pensais de prime abord. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce coup-ci n'a pas été porté volontairement, mais plus probablement quand Drina s'est retournée et a attaqué à son tour. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle n'a pas senti la douleur. Mais l'importante perte de sang l'a rapidement fait perdre pied, et elle a perdu connaissance. Elle va être affaiblie pendant quelques jours, et devra rester alitée, mais sinon elle est définitivement sortie d'affaire. Je ne prévois aucun autre séquelle qu'une vilaine cicatrice, qui avec les soins appropriés ne sera cependant guère marquée. Mais pour cela, nous allons devoir… »

Thorin n'écoutait plus. A vrai dire, il avait arrêté de suivre à partir du moment où Oin avait prononcé les mots « sortie d'affaire ». Et au fond, c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Les soins à venir, les longs jours de veille, et même le coupable, tout cela avait été relégué à l'arrière de son esprit pour que les seuls mots perceptibles soient ceux-là. Sortie d'affaire. Ira bien. Saine et sauve. Une miraculée, tout simplement. Il sentit la main de Thran prendre la sienne, qu'il serra en retour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'un sourire béat et on ne peut moins digne se dessinait sur son visage. Et il laissa finalement couler les larmes qu'ils avaient trop longtemps retenues.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Drina se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la douleur. Ou plutôt, étonnamment, l'absence de douleur. C'était néanmoins une bonne surprise. Elle se redressa… ou du moins, essaya. Car dès qu'elle releva légèrement la tête, une atroce brulure lui traversa la gorge. Un faible gémissement franchit malgré elle la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle retomba sur les oreillers, essoufflée et épuisée par cet effort pourtant si bref. Doucement, elle tâtonna du bout des doigts la large plaie qui, elle l'avait compris, lui barrait désormais la gorge. Ou plutôt, elle essaya, car ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un épais bandage. Heureusement pour elle par ailleurs, car la douleur qui l'a surpris à ce simple frôlement manqua de la faire gémir à nouveau.

Tandis qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans les ténèbres elle sentit une main passer délicatement dans ses cheveux, écartant quelques mèches folles de son front moite, tandis que plus loin, une voix plus jeune chantonnait à mi-voix une ritournelle enfantine. Une comptine bien connue, qu'elle souvenait avoir chanté des années plus tôt à un petit garçon en larmes. Rassurée par la présence de son compagnon et de son fils, elle se laissa finalement aller au sommeil, enfin apaisée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Pour la première fois depuis son agression, Drina avait été laissée seule. Oh, ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence, le petit manège de ses compagnon, fils, neveux et amis était bien rodé. Mais néanmoins, elle les avait rapidement percés à jour. La pensaient-ils vraiment aussi naïve ? Peut-être. Ou plus probablement, ils la pensaient encore sous le coup des potions antidouleur, aux forts effets soporifiques… ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux ! Mais depuis deux jours, elle avait diminué les doses, marchait sans aide, bien qu'avec quelqu'un dans la pièce, et aurait tout à fait pu reprendre ses activités habituelles si son têtu de mari ne s'était pas obstiné à la garder encore au repos. Avec évidemment la pleine et entière coopération de Thran, Fili et Kili. Et Oin. Et Balin. Et… tout le monde en fait.

Mais toujours est-il qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Et comme une enfant laissée sans surveillance, elle comptait bien se mettre à l'œuvre et réaliser ses propres plans. Bien qu'ayant allégé sa charge de travail ces derniers jours pour rester avec elle, Thorin avait néanmoins une réunion du conseil, où serait principalement traitée l'agression dont elle avait été la victime quelques jours plus tôt. Thran, Fili et Kili avaient tenu à y participer en guise de soutien pour leur mère et tante. Balin, premier conseiller, avait été obligé d'y participer, et Dwalin et Oin y avaient été conviés en tant qu'interlocuteurs principaux, chef de la garde et de guérisseur. Elle appréciait peu que son cas soit abordé en public sans qu'elle soit présente, mais en l'occurrence, ça allait lui faciliter la tâche. Bofur, qui lui tenait innocemment compagnie il y a encore quelques minutes, avait été envoyé tout aussi innocemment aux cuisines afin de lui ramener une tisane. Mais il ne serait pas absent plus d'une dizaine de minutes, un quart d'heure tout au plus, aussi devait-elle faire vite.

Encore quelque peu affaiblie, et donc fortement frileuse, elle passa rapidement un châle par-dessus sa robe d'intérieure. Puis, elle saisit d'une main tremblante son poignard, posé soigneusement sur la commode. Elle n'y avait pas touché depuis… ce jour-là… Oh, il avait été soigneusement nettoyé, et était aussi brillant qu'habituellement. Pourtant, elle voyait encore avec netteté le sang qui l'avait maculé. Qu'importe combien ces quelques secondes où tout avait basculé soient floues dans sa mémoire, ça, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir sans une arrière-pensée. Probablement devrait-elle en changer. Peut-être. Surement même. Mais en attendant, il avait démontré de son utilité, et elle était rassurée à l'idée d'avoir cette arme, aussi petite soit-elle, accrochée à sa taille.

Finalement prête, ou du moins, autant qu'elle puisse l'être étant donné les circonstances, elle quitta rapidement sa chambre. Heureusement, à cette période de la journée, les serviteurs s'étaient déjà occupé du petit ménage quotidien, et il n'était pas encore l'heure du repas. Aussi ne croisa-t-elle personne aux abords des appartements royaux. En revanche, dès qu'elle quitta l'antre sécurisante de ses appartements, elle put entendre le lointain écho des centaines de personnes qui se pressaient dans la montagne, et plus particulièrement dans le palais. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers de service, les passages secrets, et toutes ces minces fissures qui parcouraient la montagne, prenant soin d'utiliser les couloirs les moins empruntés. Comme elle l'escomptait, elle ne croisa personne. Personne pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Personne pour s'inquiéter. Personne pour l'arrêter. Personne pour lui signaler la folie de ses actes. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne… ou malheureusement. Aussi, quand elle arriva finalement aux cachots, elle passa sans un mot devant les gardes et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la seule cellule actuellement occupée. Elle avait quelques mots à échanger avec un certain preneur d'otages.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin retenait difficilement sa colère. Très difficilement. Les interrogatoires qu'ils avaient menés jusqu'ici n'avaient absolument rien donné. Ou plutôt, ce nain dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la véritable identité en avait bien trop dit. Un jour il disait obéir aux ordres d'un commanditaire, l'autre il jouait une folie des plus convaincante, pour finalement le lendemain se prétendre seul maitre de ses actions et agir par pure vengeance. Et rien n'avait pu le détourner de cette voir ambiguë qu'il avait emprunté : ni les menaces, ni les promesses, ni la torture. Pas que ça changerait grand-chose, cette ordure serait exécutée quoi qu'il arrive, de ça il était sûr. Mais il aurait aimé connaitre ses raisons, et surtout s'ils devaient s'attendre à une autre attaque prochainement. Il avait déjà fait doublé la garde, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait anticiper dans ces circonstances.

Atholo, le conseiller à a justice, était en train de lire l'acte d'accusation qu'il avait commencé à rédiger quand soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Craignant que les événements ne se répètent, Thorin dégaina immédiatement son épée, comme nombre des personnes présentes. Si ses doutes s'apaisèrent quelque peu en voyant débouler un soldat, il ne rengaina pas pour autant. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Mais avant de pouvoir faire part de ses doutes à quiconque, le garde s'agenouilla immédiatement avec respect et soumission.

-« Votre majesté, » dit-il d'une voix rauque et quelque peu essoufflée.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Répondez ! »

Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait justifié son manque flagrant de patience par la fatigue et le stress de ces derniers jours. Mais heureusement, personne ne disait rien au roi. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas se justifier, et aujourd'hui moins que jamais.

-« Vous nous avez demandé de vous prévenir immédiatement si quiconque cherchait à entrer en contact avec le prisonnier. Et… il a reçu une visite… et… »

-« Qui ? » le coupa immédiatement Thorin. Mais qu'importe la politesse et les bonnes manières dans un moment pareil. Il allait peut-être, enfin savoir.

-« La reine... »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cachots étaient froids, pour ne pas dire glaciaux, et un peu de buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque respiration. Drina ne put retenir un frisson, et resserra machinalement les pans de son châle sur elle. La dernière fois qu'elle était descendue, il ne lui avait pas semblé faire si froid. Peut-être était-ce la différence de saison. Plus probablement, c'était les bouffées de chaleur dont elle n'arrivait pas à se départir.

Tentant de garder un masque serein et impassible, elle avança un peu plus dans le couloir. Il faisait sombre, et seules quelques torches aux murs laissaient apparaitre de rares flaques de lumière. En un mot comme un cent, c'était lugubre. Et si c'était une ambiance des plus normales pour des cachots, l'atmosphère n'en était pas moins oppressante.

Contre un mur était posé un tabouret branlant. Elle le prit, le posa devant les barreaux et s'y assit. D'abord il ne se passa rien. Alors elle attendit, silencieuse et immobile. Pas un mot, pas un geste n'aurait pu trahir sa présence, si ce n'est le bruit ténu de sa respiration. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été repérée dès son arrivée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait cherché à se cacher. Finalement, elle crut percevoir un léger mouvement dans la cellule. Un mouvement qui se répéta une deuxième, puis une troisième fois. Finalement, une silhouette se redressa de sa paillasse, avant de finalement ramper jusqu'au barreaux. Oui… ramper… L'homme avait les cheveux et la barbe emmêlés, le visage terreux, et les loques qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtement étaient tachés de sang. L'un de ses bras était tordu en un angle… inhabituel, et les marques caractéristiques de coups de fouets marquaient son corps. Pourtant, malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était, une lueur forte brillait encore dans ses yeux. Celle d'un homme qui préfère vous cracher à la figure que de s'avouer vaincu ou faible. Mais ce n'était pas la peine qu'il l'avoue : elle le _savait_. Ce qui ne disait pas était trahi par le tremblement convulsif de ses mains, par sa tête penchée en avant, par sa posture avachie qui n'étais pas dû uniquement à la douleur, et par une foule d'autres détails qui étaient des plus parlants pour qui savait simplement regarder.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils se fixèrent simplement du regard, s'observant, se défiant. C'était à qui détournerait le regard le premier, qui cèderait, qui flancherait. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abandonner. Mais finalement, celui qui fut son ravisseur durant quelques trop longues minutes se redressa un peu, la tête haute, avant de se décider à parler.

-« Je ne m'excuserai pas, si c'est ce que vous attendez. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en attendais pas tant, » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, sans la moindre hésitation.

Le silence s'étira de nouveau entre eux, lourd et pesant.

-« Ce sont les autres qui vous envoient pas vrai ? Ils ne peuvent pas me faire plier, alors ils essayent avec vous ? C'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer ma pt'tite dame, ça marchera pas avec moi. Vous êtes une renarde vous, c'est pas votre joli minois qui va m'amadouer… Et j'oublie pas que c'est vous qui m'avez planté. »

-« Je n'ai pas à me justifier de ma présence ici, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, sachez que personne ne sait que je suis là. »

Le silence, encore. Drina pouvait voir qu'il était intrigué par cette réponse, bien qu'il tente de rester impassible. Mais son masque était loin d'être parfait. Contrairement à elle, lui n'avait pas pratiqué en compagnie de conseillers roublards.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »

-« Des réponses peut-être ? »

Le silence, toujours.

-« Et pourquoi je vous répondrai ? Tous vos petits amis se sont acharnés sur moi, je vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderai. »

-« Peut-être parce que je viens avec une promesse qui pourra vous intéresser. »

Il n'y a plus de silence. Parce que l'homme rit, d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris. Il rit, à s'en éclater les cordes vocales. Il rit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent au sol en tenant ses côtes déjà malmenés. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, créant de fins sillons blancs sur ses joues noires. Ce n'était pas un rire fou. Malheureusement, elle s'y connaissait trop bien en folie. Non, c'était le rire nerveux et hystérique de l'homme à bout, qui sait qui va craquer, et qui fait tout pour retarder l'échéance.

-« Une… une promesse ? » s'exclama-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais marcher dans votre petit jeu ? Ne me promettez pas de m'épargner, je sais très bien que vous tiendrez pas parole. »

-« Oh non, je ne vous promet pas la vie… je vous promet la mort… »

Et avec ce simple mot, le silence revint. Une voix qui s'étrangle, une brève quinte de toux, et le silence éclairé par la lumière chancelante des torches. Et cette fois-ci, c'est Drina qui reprit l'avantage.

-« Je ne vous ferais pas l'insulte de vous penser à ce point naïf, aussi vais-je parler clairement. Quoi qu'il advienne, vous allez mourir, ça je peux vous la garantir. Mais vous pouvez encore choisir comment. »

D'un geste outrageusement grandiloquent, elle sortit un petit sachet de sa poche, qui sembla s'embraser à la lumière du feu.

-« Mon mari, mon fils, et de manière générale un grand nombre de personne n'accepteront de vous exécuter qu'après vous avoir vu payer vos crimes. Sous-entendus quand vous aurez été réduit à une masse écorchée et ensanglantée par la torture, gémissant et suppliant pour qu'on accorde finalement la fin de ses tourments. Moi, je vous vous propose du poison. Ici, et maintenant. Ce sera rapide, indolore, et vous n'aurez pas à endurer la torture plus longtemps. Vous êtes gagnant. Qu'importe combien vous vous pensiez fort, personne ne peut supporter la torture indéfiniment. Tout ce que je veux en échange, ce sont des informations. »

De nouveau le silence. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas pesant. Parce que peu importent ses résistances ou ses difficultés à parler, Drina savait exactement ce qu'elle venait de promettre : de l'espoir. Et tout le monde cédait à un moment ou à un autre, juste pour espérer un peu plus longtemps. Si simple… La partie était finie avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'avancer ses pièces.

-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Echec et math.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie des prisons. Malgré sa volonté et l'aplomb qu'elle affichait, elle ne voulait pas assister à ça. Mais avant d'avoir pu quitter l'enceinte des cachots, elle heurta violemment quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu tomber au sol, si elle n'avait pas été immédiatement rattrapée et ramenée contre un torse chaud. Mais elle ne s'offusqua pas de cette soudaine proximité, ayant reconnu ce corps aux courbes familières. N'ayant finalement plus à porter son masque, et quelque peu éprouvée par les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Mais ce bref moment de paix ne pouvait évidemment pas durer. Rapidement rattrapée par la fièvre et la fatigue, elle ne put retenir ses frissons. Si une cape épaisse fut aussitôt été déposée sur ses épaules, ce geste inconscient n'en ouvrit pas moins les vannes.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

La voix de Thorin était douce, mais néanmoins ferme. D'un geste sûr, il commença à l'éloigner de ces cachots glaciaux. Mais Drina pila net. Elle avait été blessée, certes. Elle était encore convalescente, certes. Mais impotente, non !

-« Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même tu sais ? » asséna-t-elle tout aussi fermement, quoiqu'avec un sourire.

A cette réponse, Thorin eu un petit sourire en coin, chaleureux mais empreint de malice. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'était parfaitement attendu à cette réponse. Et avait par conséquent une réplique toute trouvée qui serait, elle le savait, parfaitement irréfutable.

-« Ça, je n'en doute pas, tu me l'as suffisamment prouvé par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas totalement rétablie. Dois-je faire appeler Oin pour que ce soit lui qui t'ordonne de te reposer, ou retourneras-tu te coucher sans discuter davantage ? S'il te plait ? »

Et avec la supplique qui n'en était pas tout à fait une, les yeux brillants et la moue boudeuse. Valars, pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Il suffisait que lui, son fils ou ses neveux la regarde avec ces yeux là pour qu'elle fonde immédiatement. Et les fourbes en usaient sans se priver. Soupirant, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, et se laissa entrainer. En retour, un sourire bien plus large étira les lèvres de Thorin, et il se fit une joie de l'entrainer. Mais il n'attendit guère plus de quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-« Alors ? As-tu au moins obtenu ce que tu voulais ? »

Elle lui raconta alors les aveux qu'elle avait obtenus quelques minutes plus tôt, et cette sensation invraisemblable de sincérité qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses propos. Thorin lui semblait plus dubitatif, quoi que la richesse des détails fournis éclaire cette histoire sous un autre jour. Jamais n'avait-il eu autant d'information d'un seul coup.

-« Et comment t'y es-tu prise pour t'assurer de sa coopération ? »

-« Je lui ai simplement fait un promesse… »

-« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Car sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute qu'il t'ait cru si tu lui as promis la liberté. »

-« Oh, mais ce n'est pas ça, loin de là. Je lui ai simplement promis une mort rapide et sans douleurs… »

Mais Drina fut alors interrompu par un terrible hurlement dans leur dos. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, et ne ralentit même pas son allure. Bien au contraire, elle n'en accéléra que davantage. Et si son visage pâlit, un sourire victorieux et quelque que peu malsain n'en vint pas moins étirer ses lèvres. Un sourire inhabituel, tellement peu à sa place sur son visage, mais qui trouva rapidement une explication.

-« … mais j'ai mentit… »

-« Que lui as-tu fais ? » demanda Thorin, tendu. Lui s'était immédiatement figé et avait posé une main sur son épée, tout en restant sur ses gardes, quand bien même Drina ne paraisse pas inquiète.

-« Contrairement à ce que j'ai prétendu, je ne lui ai pas donné un poison mortel, » expliqua-t-elle. « Non, celui qu'il a pris attaque simplement le système nerveux, provoquant de violentes décharges de douleur dans tout le corps. C'est… horriblement douloureux, sans doute plus que tout ce que vous pourriez lui faire… Mais il n'en mourra pas. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire réinterroger d'ici quelques jours, quand la douleur sera passé. Nous verrons bien s'il maintient ses propos… Et sinon… nous recommencerons… »

Drina, qui jusque-là lui avait tourné le dos, se tourna vers lui et le regarda franchement, poings serrés et tête droite.

-« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, à ce que tout le monde pense probablement, je ne suis pas si naïve. Il semblait dire la vérité, oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de sembler ou de peut-être. Nous devons en être sûre. L'autre jour, c'était toi qui étais visé. Moi, je ne suis qu'un… dommage collatéral si on veut… Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Ni toi, ni les garçons. Alors je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour vous protéger, vous tous. Vos méthodes n'ont rien donné, alors je ferai à ma manière. »

Elle se détourna alors, et se dirigea finalement vers la sortie. Derrière eux, Thorin pouvait entendre les hurlements d'agonie de l'homme. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ressentir de la pitié. Non, à vrai dire, ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était une fierté sans borne pour sa courageuse guerrière. Une fierté qui n'en était pas moins teinté d'un peu de peur. Pour la première fois de sa voie, il n'avait pas peur _pour_ Drina, mais _de_ Drina. Il était prêt à tout, absolument à tout pour sa famille. Mais il comprenait seulement aujourd'hui qu'il en était de même pour Drina. C'était comme s'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et voyait enfin jusqu'où pouvait aller Drina, d'aussi loin que lui ou les garçons étaient concernés. Au mépris même de sa propre sécurité. Alors lui veillerait sur elle. Et ensembles, ils se garderaient saufs.

C'est finalement le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rattrapa Drina. Dans une courbette hautement exagérée, il lui tendit le bras qu'elle accepta avec un sourire ravi. Ils repartirent alors tranquillement, totalement ignorant des cris qui se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre. Si c'était le prix à payer pour leur sécurité à tous, alors ils étaient plus que prêts à le payer.

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Euh... Rassurez moi, Drina fait pas trop psychopathe quand même ?**

**Sinon, je tiens à attirer l'attention sur une chose : elle se traite elle-même de dommage collatéral et n'en a juste rien à foutre d'avoir été la victime de l'attaque... Mais Thorin a "juste" été la cible et là, elle se met en colère sévère ! Là je la reconnais bien : ma tigresse... totalement inconsciente !**

**Et rassurez-vous, ce qu'a dit le garde, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !**

**D'ailleurs, prochain chapitre (sauf si je m'égare _encore_) : révélations du ravisseur... et préparatifs du mariage !**

**Review ?**


	68. Des préparatifs mouvementés

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Aujourd'hui, les aveux du traitres, et les préparatifs actifs du mariage ! (à force d'en parler...)**

**Merci à Claire1663, Fabienne.2869, Guets, Ezeaguna et SYrene-T pour leur review. Merci d'être toujours là les filles !**

**Réponse à Guest : Effectivement, beaucoup d'action dans le dernier chapitre. Celui là est plus tranquille, tu vas voir.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 61 : Des préparatifs mouvementés**

**.**

Toute la compagnie était réunie dans le grand salon. Tous avaient eu l'air surpris d'apprendre que le prisonnier avait fini par avouer, avant que Thorin ne leur explique comment Drina s'y était prise pour obtenir les aveux. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, plutôt circonspect et surpris, pour ne pas dire choqués pour certains. Thran, en entendant le nom exact du poison employé par sa mère, avait fortement blêmit, bien que personne à part son père ne semble s'en être rendu compte. Ce détail, plus que n'importe quel autre, lui fit prendre conscience des extrêmes auxquels Drina était prête pour les protéger tous. Masi malgré tout, il était incapable de lui en vouloir, ou de réellement être choqué : lui-même serait prêt aux pires extrémités pour eux, ses amis et sa famille. Simplement, leurs manières de faire différaient quelque peu !

Puis vint finalement le moment que tous attendaient : les fameux aveux.

-« Il a dit s'appeler Iodur, » commença Drina. « Comme nous pouvions nous en douter, c'est un mercenaire depuis de nombreuses années, avec beaucoup d'expérience, et il vend ses services aux plus offrants. Toutefois, il n'avait apparemment jamais sévi à Erebor, tout comme il n'avait jamais envisagé un crime d'une telle ampleur. Ce qui l'a motivé à changer ses habitudes ? De l'or, simplement. Beaucoup d'or, ainsi que des objets forgés précieux. Une partie lui avait déjà été confiée, et il en aurait eu bien plus encore une fois sa mission accomplie. Mais ce mystérieux commanditaire ne s'est pas contenté de le payer. Il lui a fourni les plans de la montagne, les horaires et les tracés des rondes, et même un uniforme de garde pour qu'il puisse s'introduire et surtout se fondre dans la foule sans problème. Bref, en un mot comme en cent, nous avons affaire à un plan soigneusement élaboré, bien plus que nous le pensions de prime abord. Et si nous avons attrapé l'exécutant, le cerveau qui est derrière ne reculera probablement devant rien pour accomplir son objectif. »

-« Et quel est-il exactement ? » interrogea finalement Balin. « Renverser Thorin ? Ou y a-t-il plus que nous le pensions ? »

-« Il a apparemment reçu des consignes très claires, » répondit Drina. « La première chose à faire, et pas des moindres, était de tuer Thorin. Ensuite, et seulement s'il en avait l'opportunité, éliminer Thran, Fili et Kil, dans n'importe quel ordre. Après… C'est là que ça devient étrange… Il avait interdiction formelle de me tuer. Me menacer, me blesser ou se servir de moi comme otage, oui… Mais pas m'éliminer. J'ai supposé que le but de cette manœuvre était de me faire apparaitre comme le potentiel commanditaire, étant la seule étrangement épargnée, et donc me décrédibiliser totalement, pour peu que je ne sois pas purement et simplement exécutée par la justice naine. »

-« C'est stupide ! » s'exclama Dori, outré. « Jamais nous ne t'aurions accusé d'une telle infamie ! »

-« Vous, non. J'ai certes des soutiens, mais il y a également des gens dehors qui se serait empressé de rependre des rumeurs, et de purement et simplement me calomnier. Ajoute à ça un trône vacant et des tensions autour du pouvoir, on avait la recette d'un désastre ! Désastre auquel nous n'avons échappé que de peu… »

-« Qui pourrait vouloir faire une chose pareille ? » demanda innocemment Ori.

-« Malheureusement, Iodur n'a pas été très loquace sur ce sujet. Il n'a rencontré le commanditaire que deux fois, et ce dernier était toujours masqué. La seule chose qu'il a pu nous dire est qu'il est assurément un nain, blond, avec une longue barbe, et des vêtements quelconques quoi que d'une bonne coupe. »

-« Bref, on n'a rien, » marmonna Dwalin dans sa barbe. Celui-ci ne digérait toujours pas que sa sécurité ait-pu être si facilement mise hors-jeu.

-« Non, effectivement, » conclut Thorin, las. « Nous avons déjà augmenter la sécurité et fait changer les rondes des gardes, que nous modifierons d'ailleurs régulièrement, mais en l'absence de davantage d'éléments, nous ne pouvons rien faire… Personnellement, même s'il est difficile d'être sûr, je pense que Iodur dit la vérité. Il y a trop de détails, même insignifiants, sans compter l'ensemble de cette histoire rocambolesque… Mais par précaution, nous l'interrogerons de nouveau dans quelques jours. S'il ne nous dit rien de nouveau, alors et seulement alors nous le ferons exécuter. Pour l'heure… Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre… »

Et pour attendre, ils attendirent. Quatre jours très exactement, le temps que l'entièreté du poison se dissolve dans son sang. Quand enfin Iodur fut en état de répondre de nouveau aux questions, il avoua tout. Absolument tout. Ce qu'il avait dit à Drina ? Il le répéta au mot près. Il décrivit le commanditaire, encore et encore, les consignes, les ordres, sa préparation, les plans, tout. Absolument tout. Et quand finalement il eut la gorge trop sèche d'avoir parlé, d'avoir hurlé, il supplia, oui, supplia pour qu'on l'exécute. La crise d'hystérie qui survint quand Drina descendit à son tour dans les cachots, nul n'y était préparé. Mais tous convinrent que ce misérable avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Absolument tout. C'est sans regret que Thorin signa l'ordre d'exécution. C'est sans remord que lui et toute sa famille le virent se faire décapiter en place publique. Et c'est sans une larme que Drina regarda le corps bruler sur le bucher, être réduit en cendre, jusqu'à ce qui n'en reste plus rien. _Absolument rien_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Quel étrange chemin**_  
_** Que de détours pour arriver**_  
_** En quoi ça me change**_  
_** Cette nouvelle peau à endosser?**_

_** Si la vie était à la taille**_  
_** Des attentes et des entailles**_  
_** Faites sur moi  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis l'exécution du traitre. Malgré la sécurité renforcée, et les gardes qui ne faisaient même plus mine de se cacher quand elle sortait en ville, elle le vivait étonnamment bien. Quoique… pour être franche, ça l'horripilait toujours autant, mais il est surement possible d'admettre qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Quelque chose de bien plus important. Quelque chose comme son mariage, à tout hasard… En effet, pendant sa convalescence, Thorin lui avait innocemment proposé de se servir de son temps libre pour avancer sans lui dans les préparatifs du mariage, tandis que lui-même gérait la politique et les conseillers seul. A ce moment-là, Drina avait accepté avec plaisir : être débarrassée de Tender, Valmar et compagnie, avec joie ! Et puis, après tout, il lui restait deux mois ! Sauf qu'à présent, trois semaines étaient passées, il lui restait un mois et demi, rien n'était prêt, et elle était tout simplement au bord de la crise de nerf. Peut-être aurait-elle dû y réfléchir davantage avant d'accepter la proposition de Thorin ! Sale traitre !

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Drina se rendit en ville ce matin-là d'un pas tendu, plus raide que sa démarche habituelle, et bien évidemment escortée par une paire de gardes. Quand finalement elle arriva devant la boutique qu'elle recherchait, elle eut malgré tout un petit sourire. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, et malgré tout le stress que cela comprenait, elle avait hâte. Faisant signe à ceux qui l'accompagnaient de l'attendre dehors, elle entra rapidement dans la boutique. A peine eu-t-elle passé la porte qu'elle fut submergée par les odeurs des tissus. Lin, soie, laine et tant d'autres, l'odeur discrète des vêtements neufs, et celles plus suaves des mouchoirs et autres colifichets arrosés de parfum. Mais Drina s'y attendait. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle venait dans la boutique. Une première fois, pour déterminer ses mensurations et choisir les tissus. La deuxième fois, pour avoir une vue globale du bâti de sa tenue. Et voilà qu'hier, elle avait reçu un message au palais : voilà que sa robe de mariée était prête.

Choisir sa robe avait été plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle avait dû jongler entre les traditions naines et hobbit, et y ajouter toutes les exigences d'un protocole royal. Parlons-en d'ailleurs ! Ne serait-ce que pour la traine ! Les hobbits n'en portaient pas, se contentant d'un voile. Mais pour un mariage royal nain, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec sept mètres de tissus trainant derrière elle ! Oui, sept mètres ! C'était « la longueur adéquate pour une reine à son mariage » lui avait-on appris. Ou plutôt, l'en avait informés Fili et Kili, riant devant son air horrifié. Comment diable pouvait-on donc trainer une telle longueur de tissu derrière soi, tout en gardant une allure digne et respectable ? Drina éprouvait tout à coup un respect tout neuf pour les générations de reines qui l'avaient précédée.

-« Votre majesté ? » l'appela une voix féminine derrière elle. « Tout est prêt. »

Drina suivit donc Renna dans le petit salon d'essayage à l'arrière. Rena était la première couturière du palais, un poste honorifique, et dirigeait d'une main de fer ses employés et cette boutique, son bébé comme elle l'appelait parfois. Certes, ses créations étaient des plus onéreuses, et guère à la portée des plus humbles. Ces tenues fastueuses étaient bien loin des tenues plus simples qu'elle portait quotidiennement, quand bien même elle ait fait des efforts depuis qu'elle s'affichait avec Thorin. Mais pour un mariage royal, on ne pouvait pas faire moins. Toutefois, quand Drina entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit la robe, délicatement posée sur son support, toutes ces vaines préoccupations et ses angoisses furent rapidement oubliées.

La robe était… elle était magnifique, tout simplement. Doucement, presque timidement, elle effleura du bout des doigts le tissu soyeux, ne réalisant pas tout à fait qu'il s'agissait de sa robe. Celle-ci était d'un blanc éclatant, comme pour toutes les mariées hobbit, là où les naines avaient plutôt tendance à porter des couleurs vives. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec les robes traditionnelles de son pays natal. La jupe était constituée de plusieurs couches vaporeuses, lui donnant un volume impressionnant. Sur le bas était cousues des runes naines au fil doré, les mêmes runes qui ornaient son bustier brodé de perles. Les épaules étaient nues, mais de nombreux joyaux orneraient ses bras. Dans le dos, les lacets dorés qui fermaient la robe descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Soigneusement dépliée, la traine faisait comme une rivière d'or et de diamant, tranchant sur le sol de pierre brute. Jamais Drina n'aurait imaginé pouvoir porter un jour une telle splendeur. Et pourtant, elle allait porter cette robe, oui. Le jour de son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie. Un tel chemin parcouru, et tant d'année de retard. Mais enfin, elle touchait du bout des doigts le rêve qu'elle s'était construit.

-« Cela vous plait-il ? » demanda Renna d'une voix douce, semblant comprendre son ébahissement.

La voix coupée par l'émotion, Drina ne put qu'hocher la tête en un mouvement presque imperceptible. Pour dire vrai, elle avait même les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire éblouissant qu'elle se tourna vers Renna.

-« Oui, elle est parfaite. »

-« Alors allez l'essayer. Sur vous, elle sera plus belle encore. »

Drina en doutait. Difficile pour elle de rivaliser avec. Mais pourtant, elle saisit la main qu'on lui tendait et se glissa derrière un paravent pour se dévêtir. Et quand finalement la soie blanche effleura sa peau, elle sut, plus que jamais, qu'elle était à sa place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Je porte sur moi ce que je suis_**  
**_ Il faut voir comment ça me va_**  
**_ Si c'était ça la vie_**  
**_ Faite pour moi  
_**

**_ Si c'est pour ça que j'ai grandi_**  
**_ Sur les chemins si j'étais là_**  
**_ Si j'étais jusqu'ici_**  
**_ Rien que pour ça  
_**

**_ Si c'était ça la vie_**  
**_ Faite pour moi  
_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Reposant ses outils, lourds pour ses bras fatigués, Thorin essuya de sa manche son front trempé de sueur. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était là, mais les minutes dans cette fournaise semblaient être des heures. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps devant le four d'une forge. Pourtant, pendant tout ce temps, son petit atelier dans les forges était resté intouché. Peut-être faudrait-il remédier à ça, travailler le métal l'avait toujours aidé à se détendre. Oui, surement, il faudrait. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à dépenser en « futilités » diraient certains. Sans compter que cette fois-ci, sa création soit source de davantage de pression que de sérénité. D'un regard las, mais néanmoins teinté de fierté, il regarda les perles de mithril qui refroidissait dans un seau d'eau. Il avait enfin fini de forger la douzaine de perles qu'il souhaitait. Maintenant, restait le travail délicat de la gravure. Un long travail en perspective. Il aurait pu acheter des perles dans une orfèvrerie… mais Drina méritait mieux, tellement mieux de sa part. Et puis… il aimait beaucoup l'idée de Drina, si belle, si brillante, avec ses perles dans les cheveux. Oui, du mithril pour le plus beau des joyaux, voilà ce qu'elle méritait.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon taché de suie. A vrai dire, il doutait que cela serve à grand-chose, l'entièreté de ses vêtements était tachée de poussière et de cendre, voir même brulé par une escarbille pour une manche. S'ils le voyaient, Tender et tous ces conseillers si propres sur eux feraient une syncope. Cette image lui fit réprimer un petit rire. Comme si, par son aspect, il n'avait pas déjà perdu ce qui lui restait de dignité ! C'est donc d'un pas presque guilleret qu'il quitta les forges pour se diriger vers les appartements royaux. Drina était partie faire une course quelconque en ville, et tant mieux. Il voulait éviter qu'elle ne le voie dans cet état !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Non Fili, c'est un Fa dièse, pas un Sol ! » s'exclama Thran.

Lui et ses cousins étaient dans le salon, et essayaient désespérément de répéter la chanson qui ouvrirait le mariage de ses parents. Cette mission ne semblait pas compliquée outre mesure… si on exceptait un tout petit, minuscule détail… En effet, ses parents n'étaient pas tout à fait au courant de ce petit arrangement, pour éviter de dire pas du tout, ce qui ne facilitaient décidemment pas les répétitions. Il fallait en effet s'assurer que ni Drina, ni Thorin ne soient présents dans les appartement… et tant qu'à faire aucun des membres de la compagnie non plus, pour que ça reste une surprise jusqu'au bout.

De plus s'agissant d'une composition originale de Thran, composée, écrite et interprétée par ses soins, cela ne facilitait pas la tâche. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait la jouer seul et il avait besoin de l'aide de ses abr… absolument géniaux de cousins. Mais ils avaient visiblement visé un peu trop haut. Si la partie viole qu'il jouait se déroulait à merveille, pour ce qui était du violon de Kili et de la flute de Fili… ce n'était pas encore ça… mais alors pas du tout !

-« Kili, là tu nous joue la coda, pas le deuxième tercet ! On reprend à la quatrième mesure, donne-moi un la mineur ! »

C'était pas gagné…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poisson fumé ou pâté de sanglier ? En complément du plat principal, légumes bouillis ou purée de pomme de terre ? Pour accompagner la viande, vin ou bière ? Et pour le dessert, le gâteau ? Fruits rouges ou pommes ? Telles étaient les pensées qui accompagnaient Bombur depuis plusieurs mois. Thorin lui avait donné carte blanche pour organiser le banquet du mariage, près de trois mois plus tôt. Et depuis ? Il changeait le menu deux à trois fois par jour. S'il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé « la » bonne idée, vous pouviez être certain qu'elle serait modifiée dès le lendemain. C'était à se demander s'ils auraient bel et bien un repas !

Pour sa part, Balin réceptionnait tous les jours des réponses aux invitations qu'ils avaient envoyées, par oiseau, mais également par messager. Il était indispensable d'inviter Dain, et celui-ci viendrait avec toute sa famille. La famille à la tête des Ered Luin était également prévue. Le Seigneur Elrond était bien évidemment convié, et serait présent comme l'un des invités d'honneur. Un elfe, invité d'honneur à un mariage nain ! Balin songeait parfois qu'il y a quelques siècles, ou même quelques décennies, un tel événements aurait été jugé impossible. Mais il y a quelques décennies, personne n'aurait compté sur l'influence qu'aurait Drina sur eux tous ! Toujours est-il qu'il y aurait des nains, des elfes et des humains à ce mariage, et même un changeur de peau, Beorn ayant étonnamment agréé à leur invitation. Des envoyés du Rohan et du Gondor serait présent, et même Thranduil avait daigné faire le déplacement, tout comme Tain, à la tête de Dale et petit-fils de Bard l'archer. Enfin, plusieurs personnes du village où avait vécu Drina ces dernières années serait présents, sans que la jeune femme ne le sache. Mais tous ces invités représentaient quelques centaines de personnes, personnes qu'il faudrait loger, et à même le palais pour les plus titrés. C'était donc un casse-tête sans fin pour attribuer les rares appartements et chambres disponibles, et trouver en ville des logements pour tous.

Dwalin lui, avait une approche plus pragmatique. Avec tous ces invités, il faudrait rehausser la sécurité, et pas qu'un peu, quand bien même oreilles pointues viendrait avec ses soldats, tout comme Dain et d'autres. Dwalin avait très mal digéré que sa sécurité puisse être si facilement franchie, qui plus est à de nombreuses reprises. Alors s'il fallait prendre des mesures drastiques, soit. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour empêcher que quoi que ce soit ne vienne troubler le mariage d'un de ses meilleurs amis avec son Unique.

D'un geste agacé, Odilen reposa le saphir qu'il tenait à la main. Le roi l'avait chargé de sélectionner une série de pierre précieuses, afin de choisir celles qui orneraient la couronne de la future reine. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre la moindre erreur !

Alana quant à elle, en tant que chef de la guilde des tisserands et des tanneurs, avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte pour que les dizaines, non, les centaines de bannières et de drapeaux qui décoreraient la montagne soient prêtes à temps. Jamais dans sa vie avait-il vu autant de tissu bleu, et elle n'était pas loin de détester cette couleur. Mais tout serait prêt à temps, elle s'en faisait le serment… Il en allait de sa réputation !

Noua, comme tous les serviteurs royaux, s'était également laissée gagner par la fièvre qui embrasait la montagne. Oh, ses habitudes n'avaient pas tellement changé, et ses tâches non plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre discrètement l'oreille dès que le mot « mariage » ou « préparatif » était prononcé dans les appartements. Elle avait tellement hâte d'assister à ça ! La montagne n'avait pas connu de mariage royal depuis plusieurs siècles, qui plus est suivit d'un couronnement ! Alors à coup sûr, ce serait grandiose !

Bientôt, il serait temps pour Erebor de se parer du bleu royal. En attendant, d'un bout à l'autre de la montagne, c'était le mariage qui était dans toutes les têtes !

* * *

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

**Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! Et puis c'est pas mal, nous les derniers préparatifs de Noël, et eux les préparatifs du mariage. Ah, la vie est bien faite !**

**Sinon, vous l'attendiez, et vous vous en doutez, prochain chapitre : le MARIAGE ! (Qui se fera normalement en deux partie) Pour enchainer ensuite avec l'événement mystère, qui amène le dénouement, qui amène la conclusion ! (Miracle je touche au but... enfin, pas encore, mais on s'en rapproche !)**

**La chanson est "Si c'était ça la vie" d'Emmanuel Moire. (Oui, ça faisait longtemps les chansons, mais là j'en ai qui collent !)**

**Review ?**

**PS : En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël, et plein de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir !**


End file.
